Dragon Force: Style of Radiance
by Microtoa
Summary: Time has gone by after sealing away Hyakugan Yamigedo. Daisuke has now started becoming a teacher and begins to witness the power of Impact Monster, he joins along with Gao and his friends to start obtaining the power of Dragon Force.
1. Impact Monster

Chapter 1: Impact Monster

* * *

At the CASTLE Fighting Stage, a special event is taking place after the end of Hyakugan Yamigedo.

"Guns Knuckle, attack fighter!" Guns Knuckle attacks the fighter as the game ended.

At the CASTLE Card Shop, the Store Manager is handing out Buddy Card packs.

"Here you go!" He handed 5 card packs.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager!" A kid thanked after receiving it.

"Here."

"Thank you!"

Baku and Kuguru were near the entrance as they saw their friend, Gao standing in line.

"What a huge crowd!" Baku said as he was amazed with many kids.

"It certainly is." Kuguru said. Gao watches as he was getting impatient.

"Calm down a little, Gao." Baku advised.

"That's right. The cards aren't going to run away."

"I know, but I'm just so impatient! Just you watch! I'm going to open a Buddy Rare for sure!" Gao said anxiously as he was bursting with confidence.

"You idiot. They don't turn up that often. That's why they're called Buddy Rares!" Noboru said as he was a white t-shirt with a tiger sign on it, with a blue jacket and a red bandanna around his neck. He was carrying an ice cream.

"It's true that Buddy Rares are the rarest cards in Buddyfight." Kuguru said.

"Here you go. These are for you, Gao." The Store Manager handed the next ones to Gao.

"Thank you!" Gao thanked.

"Hopefully today's the day you open that Buddy Rare!" He said as Gao felt excited for it.

"This time for sure... This time, I'll open my Buddy for sure!" Gao said.

* * *

At the apartment from a certain someone, a girl was getting ready as she heads off.

"I'm leaving!" She said as she went out the door.

* * *

At the shopping district...

"Most people have never seen one. It's normal not to have one. Why would you expect one to show up so easily?" Noboru asked, "Even if you're an expert at dumb luck."

"Why don't you lay off of him?" Baku advised.

"Baku's right. Gao just spent all of his allowance." Kuguru said as Gao stared at his card packs.

"This is the last pack. Please, I'm begging you! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come to me, Buddy Rare!" Gao desperately opened the last pack as he drew out a card, "It's here!" He finally brought out a Buddy Rare as the card shines. Noboru took a huge bit of the ice cream as he was surprised.

"A B-Buddy Rare?!" He asked.

"You did it, Gao!" Baku said.

"You really opened one! That's amazing!" Kuguru complimented.

"It was totally worth begging my mom for an advance of my allowance!" Gao cried for his relived.

"Gao, you really bought too many booster packs."

"Finally, my Buddy Rare is..." But then Gao noticed that his Buddy Rare card is gone as he was shocked.

"Hey... What's that between your legs?" Noboru asked with a weird look on his face as he pointed and Gao saw a huge egg with an mark of a sun on it as it was under him.

"What?!" He asked as he picked it up, "My Buddy Rare turned into an egg."

"That's ridiculous!" Noboru yelled.

"That's going to make one huge omelet!" Baku said as he was starving after seeing the huge egg.

Baku, I don't think you should eat that." Kuguru said. Then the egg started to shake as it bounced off from Gao's hand.

"Whoa! It's lively!" Baku said but then the egg floated to Baku's face as it smacks him and Noboru. Then Gao safely retrieves it.

"There there..." Gao was about to grab it but then he got smacked too as it landed on the ground.

"What's the deal with this egg?" Noboru asked.

"We're going to need a bigger frying pan." Baku recommended.

"Baku, you're still planning on eating it, aren't you?" Kuguru asked obviously.

"My Buddy is... An egg?!" Gao asked.

* * *

At the crowd, a girl appeared as it was Haruka who was wearing a violet shirt with a purple jacket, she wears a red skirt.

"Hm?" She saw Gao and the others with a egg, "Gao?"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Mom! Mom!" Gao returned home with the egg, "My Buddy Rare turned into an egg!" He showed his egg to his family.

"That's not possible." Suzumi said.

"I'm not lying! Just look at this egg!" He lay his head down in a disappointed mood.

"Buddy Rare cards are linked to different parallel worlds, aren't they?" Takeshi asked, "Then maybe that egg is actually a monster." He assumed.

"I thought so at first, too. But this thing shows no signs of changing. What a disaster." He said disappointingly.

"Then Gao, you just need to warm up this egg until it hatches!" Hanako advised.

"What? I think that might be a little tricky." Suzumi said.

"Well, there are known cases of humans incubating eggs." Takeshi wondered.

"If it hatches, that would be a little miracle!"

"Warm it up and hatch it, huh?" Gao asked.

"I know you can hatch that egg, big brother! Hanako will help too!" She said.

"No, I'll hatch it all by myself!"

* * *

Later, Haruka returns to the apartment as she carries a shopping bag full of stuff she needs for tomorrow. She chuckled.

"Hey! I got what I need to start my first day! Are you excited, big brother?" Haruka asked her brother as he was looking at the paperwork.

"Yeah. We should get started later on." Daisuke said as he was looking at his deck, "And maybe... having things changed."

* * *

The next day at the Aibo Academy. At the classroom, everyone was staring at something as they saw Gao, with the egg under his shirt.

"H-Hey..." Baku was about to say something.

"Gao?" Kuguru asked. Then Noboru came to class.

"A little bird told me something interesting. And..." He jumped onto Gao's desk, "Looks like the rumors were true! I'm sorry sorry. I had you all wrong. I thought you were a man among men. I considered you my lifelong rival, but..." He then noticed the egg under Gao's shirt and he started to laugh and cries out, "What's with the baby lump?! I get it now, you were a girl all along!" He imagined Gao as an ugly girl.

"Of course not!" Gao yelled, "Shut up, Noboru. I'm going to hatch this egg and make it my Buddy monster!" He explained as he noticed the egg shook. It dropped out of Gao's shirt as it started to roll around.

"Hey! You should take better care of that egg." Noboru advised as it knocked onto a chair. It started to crack as dragon legs came out. Everyone was surprised that it hatched.

"Whoa! Legs!" Gao was shocked.

"It sprouted legs!" Noboru was shocked. The egg was moving as it was like looking around. It started to knock the shell to the floor and then started to charge out of class, "Hurry, catch it!"

"Hey, wait for me! My egg!" Gao said as he ran after it. Haruka was heading to her new class as she saw an egg, coming as it ran beside her.

"Huh? Did that egg just gone running?" She asked as Gao noticed her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Gao."

"Have you seen my egg?!" He asked.

"Uh... It went that way." She pointed the direction.

"Thank you!" He ran after the egg in the direction that Haruka pointed.

* * *

At the school rooftop, Gao managed to catch up to his egg.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Gao asked as the egg stopped as it turned to Gao, "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Get over here." The egg then walked a step, "That's right. This way!" It takes another step, "I'm sure that you're going to be my..."

"Lunch." Noboru replied without hesitations as Baku's stomach growled. It made Gao nervous as the egg used its legs to kick Gao in the face. It then climbed the fence.

"Hey! Get down from here!" It kept climbing but it fell as Gao grabs him, "Watch out!" He crashed together with the egg but he managed to catch it in time, "Thank goodness! You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked as the egg started to crack in the middle, "Huh? I-It's hatching!" It hatched as it revealed a dragon with red eyes.

"Bal?" It spoke its first word.

"It talks! What's your name?" He asked.

"Maybe he doesn't have one yet." Kuguru said.

"Don't have one yet, bal." He said.

"Well, he is newborn." Baku said.

"Newborn, bal." He repeated.

"In that case. From now on, your name is Bal!" Gao declared the name for the newborn dragon.

"Come on, just because he ends his sentence with 'Bal'?" Noboru asked, "That's just sad. I'll come up with a really cool name..." He recommended but...

"Bal likes it, bal!" He toss his half shell as Noboru, "Bal, bal!" He revealed himself as a small dragon with orange skin and red hair that is burning hairstyle including on the tail, he has two horns and has a goggles.

"That's right! You're Bal! I'm Gao! Gao Mikado!" He introduced himself.

"Gao, bal! Bal, bal, bal!" He started to lick Gao like a dog.

"Gao, are you seriously going to make this guy your buddy?" Noboru asked as he noticed something in Bal's shell, "Why are there cards inside his shell?" He saw some cards that he has never seen before as he took one out, "Sun Dragon?" He has never heard of that name, "Hey, Baku. Check out this card." He showed it to Baku.

"All of the other cards are Sun Dragon Attribute as well." Baku said as Kuguru looked up her tablet.

"As far as I know, there aren't any Sun Dragon Attribute cards in Buddyfight." She said.

"Hey, shrimp." Noboru asked Bal.

"Who's this, bal?" Bal asked.

"This is Noboru. Noboru Kodo." Gao introduced his friend to Bal. Then Bal looked at Noboru's t-shirt and saw the mark on it.

"What is it?" Noboru asked.

"Kitten shirt, bal!" Bal recognized it.

"It's obviously a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

"Kitten shirt, kitten shirt!" Bal said as Gao laughed nervously. Then Noboru showed the card closer to Bal's face.

"This! It's yours, isn't it?" He asked as Bal pull something from his belly as it became a black marker as he plans on drawing it.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Gao yelled to stop him and Noboru pulls the card back.

"Gao! Can't you do something about him?!" Noboru complained as Bal reaches to his shell, full of cards.

"Baku! Hide the cards!" Gao said, desperately.

"O-Okay!" Baku ran to hide them. Then Kuguru walks to Bal.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kuguru Uki. Let's be friends!" She introduced herself as Bal noticed her accessory in her hair as he went onto her head and tries it out.

"This is neat, bal!" He turns them on and off repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry." Gao apologized.

"It's fine. I'll be okay." She said as she cried. As Bal plays around, Haruka, watches through the door.

"Oh wow. Gao's got a new Buddy. And he's really cute!" Haruka said excitedly but then she got angry, "But Gao didn't bother to notice me when I came. I hope he apologize tomorrow." She said as she leaves.

"Want to play more, bal!"

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

"You seem to be doing well, Gao Mikado." A voice said as it was Kyoya Gaen, who mysteriously appeared.

"Kyoya Gaen!" Gao recognized as Azi Dahaka appears at the school, "Azi Dahaka..."

"I'll take custody of that dragon." Kyoya recommended.

"Custody?" He asked.

"What's custody, bal?" Bal asked as he was confused.

"That scary guy is going to take Bal away." Kuguru explained.

"Bal doesn't wanna go, bal!" Bal whined.

"Why are you taking him? What did this little dragon ever do to you?" Noboru asked.

"That dragon ignored the rules of the human world and came to Earth without permission. At Gaen Financial Group, we take custody of such dragons." Kyoya explained the reason, "After all, who knows how dangerous they might be."

"There's no way that Bal's dangerous!" Gao denies it.

"How can you be certain?" He asked, "You don't know anything about that dragon, do you?" It made Gao frustrated, "Now, give me that dragon..."

"I refuse!" Gao refused instantly, "Forget that 'Custody' nonsense! Bal is my Buddy! I won't let you do whatever you want!" He yells.

"In that case, why don't you prove it to me? Through a Buddyfight, of course." He recommended as he walks to them.

"What's a Buddyfight, bal?" Bal asked.

"It's a card game where you battle alongside your monster partners." Gao explained.

"If you can defeat me using that dragon, I'll acknowledge him as your Buddy." He pulled out his Dark Core, "If you should lose, you'll hand over that dragon to me."

"You mustn't, Gao! They say he's the world's greatest Buddyfighter! He's a modern megastar!" Kuguru warned.

"Besides, Bal is probably a Sun Dragon Attribute monster." Baku said.

"If you put in the wrong Attribute card, it'll throw off the entire balance of the deck!" Noboru said.

"Well? Do you want to fight me, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage?" Kyoya recommended.

"Bal wants to Buddyfight, bal!" Bal said happily excited as it surprised everyone.

"What?!" Gao said.

"It's settled then. I'll be waiting for you after school, at the Fighting Stage." Kyoya said as he turns and leaves.

* * *

Later, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Here we are at Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage, where a Buddyfight is about to begin! But wh-wh-what's this?! The most powerful dragon in the world, said to have enough power to destroy the world. Azi Dahaka, is the Buddy of one of the richest people in Japan, the former young leader of Gaen Financial Group! Today, Master Kyoya Gaen himself honors us with his presence!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheers, "This may sound forward, but I, Paruko Nanana, Elementary School Sixth Grade Student and member of the Broadcasting Club will be delivering the commentary! My partner, of course, my Buddy! Martian UFO Takosuke, from Hero World!" She introduced her Buddy as it came out.

"Takochu!"

"However, Master Kyoya's opponent has not appeared yet! Who could it be?!"

"What's Gao doing?" Noboru asked impatiently.

"We made it in time!" Baku said as he and Kuguru, and Haruka came.

"Baku! Are you sure this is going to work? Making a deck out of the cards in Bal's shell."

"We've done everything we can." Kuguru said.

"Hey, when did Haruka get here anyway?" Noboru asked as Haruka grunted.

"Hmph!"

"Hey, what's her problem?"

"She's angry because Gao didn't noticed her coming to school since she transferred." Kuguru explained, "When we saw her, she was yelling at us and we wanted her to come with us as a token of apology. And so she happily accepted it.

"And I take it she wants Gao to apologize?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"And besides since I'm the great Deck Builder, Baku Omori. I made sure the deck was put together properly!" Baku said.

"Whoa! It looks like the fighter is taking the stage!" Paruko announced as she sees the fighter, ascending up the stage as it was Gao, who appears.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Paruko!" Gao said.

"Kept you waiting, bal!" Bal said.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Master Kyoya's opponent is... Aibo Academy Elementary School Sixth Grade student, Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced, "Oh? Could that dragon at Gao's feet be...?" She noticed Bal.

"Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal!" He said as Gao laughed. But then an explosion occurred.

"What's that?" Gao asked as it takes near the seats at Baku, Kuguru, Noboru, and Haruka.

"I've been sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years..." A hand reaches out as it freaks the crowd, "I know everything about Buddyfights! I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis!" It was a zombie but not a scary kind, a bit like a part frankstein for the bolts around the head with stitches, grey hair. He wears a suit and blue tie. He fixes his head as it was twisted sideways.

"Uh, nobody asked you." Paruko said.

"What? I can't hear you." He moves his head to the side and then he spins his head around, "By the way, I'm currently on the lookout for a Buddy!" He said as Kuguru freaks out.

"Your head's on the wrong way around." Baku said.

"He's a little scary but not creepy." Haruka said.

"Bal! I'm going to protect you!" Gao said as he takes off his jacket to perform the speech again, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

"Mighty Sun Fighter?" Bal asked.

"Now! Let's get things started!"

"Get things started, bal!"

"Now, let's luminize!" Kyoya pull out his Dark Core as Gao pull out his.

"Sure!"

"In order to undo the curse of Babel, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize! Wings of Demise!"

"Six of his cards turned into light, bal!" Bal said as he was amazed for experiencing the game.

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Both players charge 2 gauge as the match begins!" Paruko announced, "Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World, bal!"

"Dragon Ein!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This Flag restricts your starting hand to 4 cards but allows you to start with 12 life points." Paruko announced as Kyoya's hand reduced to 4 and he gains 2 life.

"First move goes to Kyoya Gaen! The Dragon Ein Flag lets you use any card that 'dragon' in its attribute." Ozon B explains, "Well, when you're experienced as me, you're not surprised no matter what card shows up!" He knocked his head as he pop out one of his eyes.

"Did something just pop out?" Kuguru asked nervously.

"I think it was an eye." Haruka said.

"Did it?" Baku asked.

"Charge and Draw. I call Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon to the center!" He brings out Tasuku's former buddy.

"We are the immortal and undefeatable Purgatory Knights!" Demios said.

"A monster came out of the card, bal!" Bal was excited.

"Learn this for yourself, with your demise!" Demios makes his attack.

"Bal! Get behind me!" Gao said as he prepares to defend himself and Bal went behind him.

"Demios Retribution!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"I end my turn." Kyoya declared.

"Why did you attack us so suddenly, bal?!" Bal asked angrily, "If you're going to bully Gao, Bal will beat you up, bal!" He wanted to teach Demios a lesson as Gao grabbed him.

"Hold on. Next, it's my turn!" Gao said.

"Bal?"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Here I go! I call Bright Hammer Dragon to the right! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left!" He called out a big orange dragon with white armor and a orange core in the center, with gold lining on the armor, he carries a huge hammer. Another is a red dragon with a knight armor with gold lining and a red cape. He has a brown hair and has a sword with flames on it.

"What are those?! I've never seen those monsters before, B!" Ozon B said so surprisingly.

"He's acted way too surprised." Noboru said.

"Both of them are dragons he's using the first time." Kuguru said.

"I didn't know that he has those cards. Did he got those for the first time?" Haruka asked.

"They were both Sun Dragons that I found in Bal's shell." Baku said.

"Bal has cards in his shell?" She asked as she looked at Bal.

"I pay 1 gauge and... Let my fist reach the sun! I equip! Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" He equipped a huge gauntlet that is fur and with an armor.

"Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle?! He keeps bringing out cards I don't know, B!" Ozon B panicked as a cat came out from his head as it shook its waist and went back in.

"I just saw a cat!" Kuguru said nervously.

"You're imagining things." Baku said.

"Aww! But it's cute!" Haruka said.

"You're really not scared, aren't you?" Noboru asked.

"Completed! Gao Formation!" Gao put up his usual formation.

"Is Gao going to fight too, bal?!" Bal asked excitedly.

"Yeah! If I'm equipped an item so I can fight along with my monsters! That's..." Gao strikes at Demios, "How I Buddyfight!" He destroyed at Demios.

"Gao, you're so cool, bal!" Then Mera Blade attacks as he inflicted 3 damage and then Bright Hammer smashes at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"The new dragons' attack hits, one after the other!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over!" Gao declared.

"I see. So that's the power of the Sun Dragons. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right. And I set the spell Dragon Throne. And... I Buddycall!" He sacrificed Halberd Dragon to Buddycall Azi Dahaka, "Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Here it is! The rule-breaking size 4 monster! Master Kyoya regains 1 life due to Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced.

"He has lots of faces, bal!" Bal said after seeing Azi Dahaka for the first time he sees.

"None can stand before me, and none will come after me! Fear me! Dread me! Kneel before me! Erasure of History!" He activated his ability as he destroyed everything on Gao's field.

"Azi Dahaka attacks all monsters!" Paruko announced.

"This is amazing! B!" Ozon B slammed his fists on the table as he broke out his arms as one fell onto Kuguru's head.

"All of Gao's monsters have been destroyed! His item has been destroyed, and he takes 3 damage!" Paruko announced as Gao takes 3 damage.

"My turn is over. Now it's your turn." Kyoya advised.

"Gao! Bal will beat up Lots-of-Faces monster!" Bal nicknamed Azi Dahaka as he wanted to help.

"Can Gao defeat Azi Dahaka, who has 10 thousand defense?" Paruko announced.

"I call Mera Blade to the right! I call Flarefang Dragon to the center!" He calls out a orange dragon with an armor as it was roars, "Whenever there's a Sun Dragon on the field, Flarefang Dragon lets me add a card from my deck to the gauge, and lets me draw one card! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left! I cast! Shine-energy!" He cast as he boosted Flarefang Dragon.

"He's using a spell to increase power!" Paruko announced, "And now it's time for a Link Attack with a total of 12000 power!" All monsters are going for an All-Out-Attack to Azi Dahaka.

"I cast Dragon Barrier." He cast as he nullified the attack as the barrier protected Azi Dahaka.

"Gao call three Sun Dragons but was unable to destroy Azi Dahaka! That's gotta hurt!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over." Gao felt disappointed that his attack didn't go through.

"Ah, it looks like there's no way Gao can win." Ozon B sighed, "When you're as experienced as I am, you can just tell who'll win and who'll lose, B!"

"Erasure of History!" Azi Dahaka destroys all of Gao's monsters again.

"Once again, Azi Dahaka's mass attack destroys all of Gao's monster!" Paruko announced, "On top of that, he takes 3 damage and is left with just 2 life!" Gao takes 3 damage.

"You see? It's just as I said, B!" He said as he felt something cold.

"You're talking too much!" Noboru complained as he sprays O2 at Ozon B.

"No, don't spray him with oxygen!" Kuguru said.

"Ah, he's starting to sweat!" Haruka said.

"Oh no! My decomposition is increasing!" Ozon B said.

"Gao! Bal wants to fight too, bal! Bal will beat up Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal said as it surprised him, "Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal felt in spirit as Gao smiled.

"Sure thing! You're my Buddy, after all! It's my turn! Here we go, Bal!" He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He drew as he knew what he got. It surprised Kyoya, "I pay one gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid one gauge as he regained one life. Bal jumps as he begins to transform to his true form, "Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal is going to defeat Lots-of-Faces, bal!" His form changed as he was an orange dragon with his armor, he has a sun mark in his chest as it has a handle in it.

"Sun Dragon attribute! Size 2! 5000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2!" Gao explained Bal's stats.

"Dragon of the Sun!" Baku said.

"Bal Dragon!" Kuguru said.

"Is that Bal?" Haruka asked.

"That's the true form of the little dragon?" Noboru asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Ozon B popped both his eyes out as the cat came out.

"A-A-Amazing! Gao's Buddy monster is a dragon with a burning sword in his chest!" Paruko announced as Kyoya has a mad look on his face.

"I equip! Bal Knuckle!" Gao equipped his item again.

"However, Bal Knuckle has 4000 power! Even with a Link Attack, that's only 9000 power! It's not quite enough to overcome Azi Dahaka's 10 thousand defense!" Paruko announced.

"Bal! Attack Azi Dahaka!" Gao considered.

"Leave it to me, Bal!" Bal jumps on Azi Dahaka as he pulled out a sword from his chest.

"When Bal attacks, his power is doubled during that turn!" Gao said.

"That means right now, he has 10 thousand power! What's with that ability?! It's amazing, B!" Ozon B pops his eye with stars on it with the 10000 in his head as it came out. Then Bal attacks as he used his sword as he slices one of the heads. Then the center head ate Bal but he slices the head as he cuts it off. The third plans to fire but Bal strikes as he cuts down Azi Dahaka as he destroys him.

"He destroys Azi Dahaka using only one Buddy monster?!" Kyoya asked so surprisingly.

"Bal! Do a Penetrate attack on the fighter!" Bal attacks Kyoya as he takes 3 damage.

"He takes 3 damage from Penetrate!" Paruko announced.

"Bal Dragon should only have a critical of 2!" Kyoya said.

"My Bal Knuckle has the ability to increase Bal's critical by 1!" Gao explained his item's effect.

"Bal defeated Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal said happily.

"Next, it's my turn! Bal Knuckle!" Gao makes his attack, however...

"I equip! Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff!" He equipped his item as he blocked off the attack.

"Here it is! Master Kyoya has this item, which he can equip when Azi Dahaka has been destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Kyoya asked, "Aqulta Gwaneff can nullify all single card attacks.

"Oh, I'd never forget that! Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"Well, no matter what happens, I won't be surprised!" Ozon B expected it.

"Impact Call!"

"Impact Call?!" Ozon B popped out his eyes and his heart as the cat came out.

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge.

"An Impact Monster?" Kyoya asked.

"Bal will try his super best, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out the sword from his chest as his armor begins to detached.

"The monster and the Impact card have combined!" Kuguru said.

"Huh?! Does that ever happen before?!" Haruka asked so surprisingly.

"It's card that never existed before!" Baku said.

"That's an Impact Monster!" Gao said as Bal extended his weapon as he jumps up and goes near the sun, "Bal has become a monster that's size 2, with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 4!" The sun was absorbed into an dark orb as it was sealed and clumped together as it became a giant hammer with an engine, Bal attached his blade into the hole as he pulls it and twisted it as it extends. The hammer's engine started as Bal begins to swings it around and around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal swings as he slams the Smasher at Kyoya as he lost the match.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(K: 0/ Item: Aqulta/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as Bal turns back to his small form as he jumps on Gao.

"Bal and his friends won, bal!" He said excitedly as the crowd cheers for Gao's victory.

"A-A-Amazing! He won! Gao Mikado won! He pulled off a completely unbelievable win, defeating Master Kyoya!" Paruko announced as Ozon B was freaked out, "But Gao, Bal's last attack there. He had a critical of 4, so how did you defeat Master Kyoya, who had 5 life?" She wondered.

"Oh, it was thank to this card." Gao showed the Bal Knuckle to Paruko, "Because I had this equipped, the Bal Burst Smasher was bumped up to critical of 5."

"I get it now!"

"That was a wonderful fight. I acknowledge that this dragon is your Buddy." Kyoya declared as he applauded.

"Then Bal won't be taken into custody?" Bal asked.

"That's right! You're my Buddy, after all." Gao said.

"Bal wants to do it again!"

"Huh?"

"Bal wants to Buddyfight one more time, bal! Bal wants to do it now, bal! Right now, bal! Bal can't wait, bal!" Bal was getting hyperactive for playing Buddyfight for the first time. Kyoya watches as he turns and leave. His friends gathered as Noboru tries to pull Bal off Gao.

"Hey! Let go, shrimp!"" Noboru yelled.

"Don't wanna, bal!"

'So that was a Sun Dragon. And it's an Impact Monster as well.' Kyoya thinks as he slightly looked at Bal, 'How very interesting.'

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke has appeared on stage.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to the next Corner Time in this story! As you can see, Gao has witnessed the power of Impact Monster. The chapter will be interesting because I'll be fighting against Bal to show him what I can do. Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic Ideas please. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	2. Bal's First Buddyfight Lessons

Chapter 2: Bal's First Buddyfight Lessons

* * *

"Hey! Get down from here!" It kept climbing but it fell as Gao grabs him, "Watch out!" He crashed together with the egg but he managed to catch it in time, "Thank goodness! You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked as the egg started to crack in the middle, "Huh? I-It's hatching!" It hatched as it revealed a dragon with red eyes.

"Bal?" It spoke its first word.

"It talks! What's your name?" He asked.

"Maybe he doesn't have one yet." Kuguru said.

"Don't have one yet, bal." He said.

"Well, he is newborn." Baku said.

"Newborn, bal." He repeated.

"In that case. From now on, your name is Bal!" Gao declared the name for the newborn dragon.

"Come on, just because he ends his sentence with 'Bal'?" Noboru asked, "That's just sad. I'll come up with a really cool name..." He recommended but...

"Bal likes it, bal!" He toss his half shell as Noboru, "Bal, bal!" He revealed himself as a small dragon with orange skin and red hair that is burning hairstyle including on the tail, he has two horns and has a goggles.

* * *

The next morning, at the apartment. Daisuke was getting ready as he put the books in his bag.

"All right. Time to go. Ryuuga, are you ready?" Daisuke asked as Ryuuga came by, eating ice cream, "Why are you eating ice cream in the morning?"

"What? I like ice cream."

"For breakfast?" He asked as Ryuuga got nervous. Daisuke sighed, "Get in the deck, we need to wake my sister up so we can start up the next day."

"You got it." Ryuuga said as he went into the deck as Daisuke picks it up and leaves the room to start the day.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, at Gao's bedroom. Bal was asleep on the bed as he started to woke up.

"Where am I, bal?" Bal asked himself as he got up and noticed a poster with a picture of Jack as Thunderstorm on it as he got scared, "I'm going to defeat you, bal!" He begins to take his sword as he begins to slash and burns the poster, "Bal! Bal! Take this!" And then a plastic model of the original Jack fell as it bumped onto Bal's head, "You've got some nerve, bal! You jerk, bal!" He sliced it in half as he broke it, "That was one tough fight, bal." He felt relived that he destroyed the things relate to Jack.

"It's my turn!" Gao said as he was at the living room, playing with his sister, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Here I go, Hanako! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the right!" Bal came in as he was surprised.

"Buddyfight, bal! Bal wants to play Buddyfight too, bal!" Bal said excitedly, "Right now, bal! Wanna play now, bal! Can't wait, bal!"

"He's so cute!" Hanako said after seeing Bal for the first time as she hugs him tightly.

"G-Gao. Who's this, bal?" He asked.

"Oh, right. When we came home yesterday, she was sleeping so I didn't introduce you properly. She's my little sister, Hanako." Gao said as he introduced his sister to Bal.

"Nice to meet you!" Hanako said.

"Good morning, Bal!" Suzumi greeted.

"Good morning." Takeshi greeted.

"Bal?" Bal wondered who are those two.

"That's Dad and Mom." Gao introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" She said as Gao's grandma came around.

"And that's Grandma!"

"Good morning, bal!" Bal greeted.

"It's almost time for breakfast. Put away your cards." Suzumi said.

"Aww, can't we play a little longer? Bal wants to play too." Gao whined.

"No way! Breakfast comes first!"

"Bal wants to play! Bal wants to play!" Bal whined on the floor but then he heard something as Grandma took something out of the oven. Bal takes a whiff, "Smells good, bal!"

"This is pizza!" She said as she takes it out of the oven. Bal looks at the pizza.

"Pizza? Is it tasty, bal?" He asked.

"Taste it and find out!" She said.

"Yay, bal!" Bal said happily, "Thanks for the food, bal!" He takes a slice of it as he ate. After he ate one, he feel amazed, "This is tasty, bal! Bal likes it, bal!" He started gobbling it down instantly, "Bal loves pizza, bal!"

"Hey! That was my pizza!" Gao complained.

"Bal fought lots of monsters, so Bal is starving, bal!" Bal said.

"You fought monsters?" Gao asked as he then saw his room got totaled by Bal's reckless attack.

"No need to fear, bal! Bal defeated them all, bal!" He praised himself as Gao felt humiliated for his stuff to get destroyed.

* * *

Later. Gao walks off to school as Bal and Hanako follows him.

"Those monsters were Gao's monsters? Bal didn't know, bal. Bal will give you pizza that Grandma gave him, bal." Bal offered something as an apology.

"Don't worry about it. The Mighty Sun Fighter doesn't let little things like that get to him." Gao said as he laughed and Bal and Hanako applauded for Gao's confidence, 'But I'm really crying on the inside!' He cries on the inside.

"Gao?" Haruka asked as she came at them.

"Oh, Haruka! Good morning!" Hanako said as she came to her and hugged her.

"Good morning, Hanako!"

"Hey, Hanako!" Gao said but Haruka turns her head, "Hey. Are you still mad at me? Come on, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"What's going on, bal?"

"Well, Gao was trying to find you when he bumped into Haruka. He didn't bother to say hello to her and that's why she got mad." Hanako explained.

"Oh, so she hates Gao, bal!"

"Not hate, just upset."

"Let's just go to school. You can apologize me later." Haruka said as she goes ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said as he catches up.

* * *

At Aibo Academy...

"If we go to school, can we Buddyfight, bal?" Bal requested.

"Sort of! At Aibo Academy, Buddyfight is really popular and we even have Buddyfight lectures." Gao explains.

"There are lots of strong Buddyfighters there, too!" Hanako said.

"And Gao and I are one of them!" Haruka said.

"Amazing, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

At the shoe lockers...

"See you later, Bal! Come on, Haruka!" Hanako said as she takes Haruka's hand to go to class.

"O-Okay! Bye!" She waved goodbye.

"It's nice that Haruka transferred here and got to the same class as Hanako." Gao said.

"She wasn't, bal?"

"No. She used to live far from here but now moves in with her brother. And the best part is that he's our teacher again!" Gao said excitedly.

"Oh! Bal wants to see him, bal!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

At the classroom...

"Mornin'!" Gao greeted.

"Morning, bal!"

"Hey, here they are!" Baku said.

"Good morning, Gao and Bal!" Kuguru said.

"Well? Have you figured anyting out?" Baku asked.

"Nope. This guy was literally born yesterday, so he really doesn't know anything. We haven't learned a thing about Impact Monsters." Gao said as he looked at Bal.

"Hey, everyone!" Mihara rushed in, "The first period is going to be free study period!" He informed as the students cheered.

"We're so lucky! Let's play Buddyfight, Bal!" Gao said excitedly.

"Bal wants to fight the strongest one, bal!" Bal recommended.

"But the strongest Buddyfighter in this class is Gao." Kuguru recalled.

"What? Gao is the strongest? You mean he's the luckiest." Noboru said as he brags, "The one who's really the strongest... Is me! Noboru Kodo!" He represented himself.

"Kitten shirt!" Bal said as it insulted Noboru.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled, "Now, let's get started! Show me your deck!" He demanded as he brought out his deck.

"What's a deck, bal?" Bal asked as he was confused and Noboru crashed to the ground.

"You don't even know what a deck is, and you want to Buddyfight?!"

"I don't need to know that to play, bal!"

"That's ridiculous! You can't Buddyfight without a deck!" Noboru said as it knocked Bal into disappointment, "I'll teach you what a deck is!" He begins to show his lecture, "Professor Noboru's Buddyfight Lesson! A deck is a stack of cards that you use when playing Buddyfight."

"Really?" Bal asked.

"Aside from a few special exceptions, decks are made up of cards from the same world. You can find the name of the world in the bottom left corner of the card." Noboru demonstrated what a card is like.

"I see."

"There are countless cards, and you choose which ones to add to your deck according to your strategies and preferences. A deck has a minimum of 50 cards. However, you can only include 4 of the same cards. You also need a Flag card and a Buddy card..."

"I made it, bal!" Bal instantly made a deck, "This is Bal's deck, bal!" He made a huge stack of cards that is over 50.

"That's obviously way too many cards!" Noboru complained as Bal pulls one out from the stack.

"And they're all Bal's card, bal!"

"I already told you! You can only include 4 of the same cards! This is what a deck looks like!" He shows his deck to Bal.

"Show Bal, bal!" He demanded as he grabs Noboru's deck.

"Get your paws off of my deck!" He yelled as he tries to grab his deck back.

"The toughest challenge for a newbie is building a deck." Baku said.

"Official shops sell starter decks for new players, but..." Kuguru said.

"Bal wants to play now, bal!" Bal quickly demanded.

"Then I'll lend you my deck for now!" Gao happily offered.

"Really, bal?" He let go of Noboru's deck as Noboru got crashed to the wall.

"Now you've really made me angry..." Noboru stands up, "I'll show you a real Buddyfight!"

"Bal won't lose, bal!" They set up the playmat to start the game.

"Let's get this started!"

"Here Bal goes!" Bal spread Gao's deck, "All right... Um... This one and this one..." He chooses the card, "And this one, bal!"

"Huh?" Gao was confused of what Bal's doing.

"What's he doing?" Baku asked.

"Now, let's do this, bal!" He placed Mera Blade on the left.

"He's calling Mera Blade Dragon to the left?" Kuguru asked.

"And Flarefang Dragon to the right?" Baku asked.

"And he's calling Bal himself to the center?" Gao asked, "And he's equipping Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle... Hey!" He then noticed what Bal is doing.

"It's the Bal Formation, bal!" Bal declared.

"H-Hey, wait a second! Bal!" Gao yelled because Bal messed up the game.

"Everyone attack at once! 10 damage! Bal wins, bal! Bal is strong, bal!" Bal boasted as it gave everyone a huge shock, "Bal won, Bal won, Bal won!"

"Do you really think that you've won?" Gao asked.

"Gao won using this card yesterday, bal!" Bal said as he showed the card to Gao, "Bal wins, bal!" Gao was completely shocked for the weird way to explain. Gao then sighed.

"You know..."

"There are so many thins wrong with that." Baku said

"I don't know where to start." Kuguru said as she was confused.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, you win?" Noboru asked as he was getting irritated and embarrassed, "The player with the first move can only attack once! Besides, even if all of the attacks landed, that would have been nine damage! Besides, your center position isn't open to begin with! You wouldn't be able to attack me! Plus, you ignored size limit! And why are you pulling out cards of your deck in the first place?! Where's your Flag card?! Where's your Buddy?!" He made many complaints on the game.

"Are you mad because you lost, bal?" Bal assumed as he didn't care for that.

"No!" He yelled.

"Bal, Noboru is right. What you did just now isn't Buddyfight at all." Gao agreed.

"Let's start over and it properly." Baku advised.

"We'll teach you the rules!" Kuguru happily offered.

"R-Rules doesn't matter, bal." Bal doesn't accept it as he felt mad, "Bal won, bal!"

"What we're trying to say is, you didn't win." Gao said.

"Fine, bal!" Bal puts on his goggles as he farts the class and went back in the egg, "Bal hates you all, bal!" He then dashed out of the class.

* * *

At the school rooftop, Bal was on the bench, setting the deck.

"Bal won, bal! Definitely won, bal!" He won't accept what the others say.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" A familiar voice said.

"Where's your Buddy?" Another familiar voice said as Bal opened his shell to see the faces, "Dragons, bal?" He sees them floating in the air as it was Jack and Ryuusei in a different form. Jack was at his futuristic green armor with his wings that are attachable with photon lights, his blade is the same photon lights and his core is normal too. Ryuusei's form is a large anthromorphic and bipedal dragon with neon green scales covering his whole body as he is wearing a blue futuristic battle suit and helmet with a red symbol on the helmet and on the back of the palms of the suit, with white highlights around the chest and torso with a green gem on his chest.

"We'd be happy to lend an ear, if you're willing." Jack said.

"Yeah, we'll be more than happy to help with you." Ryuusei said.

* * *

At the classroom...

"That Bal. Where did he go? He took my deck, too!" Gao complained as he and his friends are at searching for him.

"What's that?" Baku asked as they heard a crowd.

"Maybe Bal caused some trouble." Kuguru assumed as they went to check on the source. There was a crowd of girls gathered around to someone and Shido was there.

"Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classroom!" Shido advised.

"That's the junior high school division's..." Baku recognized.

"Student Council President Magoroku Shido!" Kuguru said.

"Oh? If it isn't Gao Mikado!" Shido saw the group.

"President Shido. Why are you in the elementary school division's building?" Gao asked.

"I was taking a transfer student on a tour. A teacher is helping out of course."

"A transfer student? With a teacher?"

"That's right. Couple of familiar people that you all know very well. A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter. And the associate hero, who is a stronger elite Buddyfighter. The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day with his partner!"

"We've taken the leave of absence from the Buddy Police." A familiar voice said.

"And that's the reason I came back as a teacher." Another one said as the other went out the crowd.

"I want to focus on my studies." It was Tasuku, wearing his light blue and white uniform with his school bag. And Daisuke is with him as he was wearing a silver grey jacket.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao recognized, "Teacher Daisuke!"

"Gao! It's been a while." Tasuku said happily.

"Gao... I told you many times. Call me Daisuke." Daisuke said.

"But you came back as our teacher. So we have to call you that." Baku said.

"I guess."

"So you've have transferred to our junior high division?" Gao asked.

"Yeah! I look forward to being your schoolmate." Tasuku said.

"I'm helping Tasuku out with his studies since he taken on his absences. And mine too."

"All right!"

"And the same goes for you two, too." Tasuku said.

"Wait. How come you quit the Buddy Police?" Gao asked as everyone was groaned.

"Don't you remember?" Baku said, "Daisuke's retired since he's done enough for the Buddyfight and the principals were happy enough to give him his job back and appeal the ban on him."

"Oh right. And that was the reason you gave us a free study period."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Just one more question. Where are Jack and Ryuusei?"

"Oh..." Tasuku turns his head to Daisuke as Daisuke turned his, "It seems that those two can't resist trying to help others."

Daisuke sighed, "Leave it to that idiot to help along like that."

* * *

Back at the school rooftop...

"I see. So that's what happened." Jack said as he and Ryuusei listen to the story that Bal told them.

"Bal is sure that Bal won, bal! Everyone is lying because Bal is too strong, bal!" Bal said.

"Is that what everyone thinks? Because it sounds to me that..." Ryuusei was about to say something but Jack shook his head to protect Bal's feelings, "Oh, never mind."

"Bal?"

"In any case, we'll teach you a way of winning that nobody will criticize or complain about." Jack said.

"And we'll make sure it'll be fun for everyone, including you!" Ryuusei said.

"R-Really, bal?!" Bal asked excitedly.

"Yes. What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Bal! Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Bal introduced.

"His name after his word at the end of the sentence?" Ryuusei asked.

"Could be. I am Star Dragoner, Jackknife. Call me Jack, Bal. And this is Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. Call him Ryuusei." Jack introduced himself and Ryuusei.

"Nice to meet you, Bal!" Ryuusei greeted.

"Nice to meet you, bal! Jack! Ryuusei!"

* * *

Later, during recess. At the school rooftop, Jack and Ryuusei are giving pointers to Bal to explain how the game works as the crowd of kids were looking at them.

"How's this, bal?" Bal asked as he followed the instructions.

"Yes, that looks good! Keep going!" Jack said.

"And then do it like this so it'll work better." Ryuusei advised.

"Like this, bal?"

"Yeah, like that!"

"Sorry! Can you let me through?" Gao asked as he got through the crowd, "Bal!" He then saw his Buddy.

"What do you want, bal? Bal is busy right now, bal." Bal said as he was still angry at them.

"You haven't have lunch yet, have you?" Gao asked as he held Bal's lunch bag, "You left your pizza in the classroom. Here." He said as Bal quickly snatched it away from Gao's hand.

"Thanks for the food, bal!" He scarfed it down instantly, "It's so good, bal!" He said happily.

"Thanks, Jack and Ryuusei, for looking after him." Gao thanked the two.

"No need to thank us." Jack said.

"Just doing our job to help out." Ryuusei said.

"Bal learned a way to win that nobody can criticize, bal!" Bal boasted.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"A way to win that nobody can criticize?" Baku asked.

"This time, for sure! I'm gonna defeat that kitten shirt, bal!"

"Before you do that..." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke came by, "Will you please face me in a Buddyfight?" He requested.

"Why would Senior Tasuku say that?" Kuguru wondered.

"Wait. I think I'll face Bal." Daisuke said as he considered himself.

"So now Daisuke's doing it?" Baku asked.

"Who are you two, bal?" Bal asked.

"That's Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke Masamune. Our Buddies." Jack introduced, "They're strong, I guarantee it."

"Yeah. We know because we seen them do it many times." Ryuusei said.

"They're that strong, bal? Okay, bal! A Buddyfight with Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke Masamune, bal!"

"No, it's just me. Sorry, Tasuku. But I wanna put mine into the test."

"I understand. I'll let you handle it." Tasuku said.

"Thank you."

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"U-U-Unbelievable! The strongest Buddyfighter Daisuke Masamune has given a tour to Master Tasuku Ryuenji, who has transferred to our very own Aibo Academy's junior high school division!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered, "And! On his first day at our school, he's going to be observing with Daisuke to witness the opponent's fighting skill. And that is...Gao's new buddy! Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Why is Gao here, bal?" Bal asked.

"Because I'm your Buddy! Besides... Senior Tasuku's not just my rival. My Teacher Daisuke is too!"

"Gao's rivals, bal? Now Bal is really getting fired up, bal!" Bal then felt motivated, "Bal?" He then heard an explosion as Ozon B appears.

"Whoopsy daisy!" He appeared out of the ground, "Here I am!" He got into his sitting position, "I've been sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years. The monster who knows everything about Buddyfights! I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis, B! Currently on the lookout for a Buddy!" He gave a wink but Kuguru brought out a stake and hammer.

"Bal! When you fight on stage like this, you Luminize your deck." Gao explained.

"Bal knows that, bal!" Bal said as he pull out his deck, "Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon, bal!"

"Lend me the strength of Ten Thousand Dragons! Rise to your elite powers! Luminize! Dragonic Elites!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number one!" Bal said.

"Did he say a sure-fire way to win Buddyfight?" Noboru asked as he was having his ice cream.

"I get it. This is what he learned from Jack and Ryuusei." Baku realized.

"I wonder what secret method is?" Kuguru asked.

"Let's wait and find out." Haruka said.

"Turn over the Flag card, and announce the world you're using, bal!" Bal explained what Jack and Ryuusei told him as the flag was place, "Dragon World!" Noboru then crashed for that. Tasuku laughed nervously as Daisuke sighed.

"Dragon World."

* * *

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's just part of the rules!" Noboru complained as the others weren't expecting this.

"Wait, why is Elder Brother using Dragon World? Doesn't he use Star Dragon World?" Haruka asked.

"You're right. Why is he using his original world?" Kuguru asked.

"Maybe he has something for us to show with that world." Baku said.

"Like what? He already show us the Dragonize before. What else is there?" Noboru asked, "And besides..." He looked at Ryuusei, "Ryuusei hasn't become Ryuuga so why would he put up that world for?"

"Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number two!" Bal explain to demonstrate, "Take the top 6 cards from the deck and add them to your hand, then... Place the next 2 cards in the gauge zone, and make them your gauge, bal!"

"I get it. So that's the reason you and Jack left." Daisuke said.

"You two were teaching Bal the rules of the game." Tasuku said.

"Pretty much." Jack said.

"But he still have lots to learn about playing this game." Ryuusei said.

"Let's just let him do what he can for now." Daisuke said.

"The first move goes to Bal Dragon, who won the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Paruko announced.

"The player with the first move can't draw a card from the deck, bal! But... If you put a card from your hand on to the gauge, you can draw a card, bal!" Bal explains as he Charge and Draw, "That's Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number three! Charge and Draw, bal! Next, you bring out the cards in your hand and prepare to attack, bal! Buddyfight cards can be monsters, spells, or items, bal! First, a monster, bal! Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number four! Call a monster! Bal calls Mera Blade Dragon to the center!" He calls him out, "Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number five! Attack the fighter, bal!"

"When the opponent has an empty center position, I get an extra critical, mera!" He then attacks Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage.

"My turn is over, bal!"

"That was pretty good!" Gao complimented.

"Bal is strong, bal!"

"Next, it's Daisuke Masamune's turn! Well, he's one of the strong Buddyfighters, so no matter what card he brings out, it won't surprise me." Ozon B said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's do this, Bal!"

"Teacher Daisuke is playing for keeps!" Gao said.

"I pay one life and one gauge to equip!" He paid one life and gauge to equip, "Dragonblade, Dragonic Slay!"

"Dragonblade, Dragonic Slay?! Isn't that the card he used when he transformed Dragobrave?!" Ozon B asked when his eyes popped out.

"He's equipped that card again with attack and defense." Baku said as Kuguru brings out the hammer and stake.

"Kuguru, what's that you're holding?" Haruka asked.

"Hm? What was that?" Baku asked as Kuguru quickly put it away.

"Nothing at all." She said.

"I Buddycall Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Ryuusei jumps as he transforms back to his original form.

"Here he comes! It's Daisuke's original buddy monster!" Paruko announced.

"Armordragon attribute. Size 2. 4000 power. 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. And I call out Dragonic Armor, Wyvern Form! Now, time to Dragonize! Ryuuga! Wyvern!" He performed the sign.

"Dragonize!" He formed together with Wyvern, "Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga! Wyvern Form!"

"Bal has Mera Blade in the center, bal! When there's a monster in the player's center position, the fighter can't be attacked, bal!" Bal said.

"That's right! Then Ryuuga just have to attack Mera Blade Dragon in the center first together!" Daisuke said as he attacks, "Dragonic Ryuuga has 4000 power! Mera Blade Dragon has 1000 defense! Obviously, he can't block this attack! And with his skill with Wyvern, he can destroy a monster when performing a Link Attack!" The dragon from the armor came out as it bites on Mera Blade and destroys it.

"This is Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number six! Destroying monsters, bal!" Bal said.

"And now, Ryuuga and I will attack together!" They attacked as Daisuke slashed Bal, inflicting 3 damage.

"And now it's my turn! Dragonic Strike!" He kicked at Bal, inflicting 2 damage.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as Bal fell to the ground but then he stands up.

"Bal can keep going, bal! It's Bal's turn, bal!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Bal calls Mera Blade Dragon to the left! Bright Hammer Dragon to the right! Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number seven! Equip item, bal!" He equipped Bal Knuckle as he jumped into the center. Daisuke and Tasuku were a bit surprise to see this, "Sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, number eight! Gao Formation, bal!"

"Bal!" Gao was amazed.

"We didn't teach him that part." Ryuuga said.

"Maybe we taught him too much." Jack said.

"Mera Blade, attack, bal!"

"I cast! Dragonic Destroy! Destroy on Mera Blade Dragon!" Daisuke cast as he destroys Mera Blade.

"That's sure-fire way to Buddyfight, number nine! A Counterspell, bal!" Bal said.

"There's no way that a gassy dragon that just learned the rules could possibly win!" Noboru said.

"Give him a chance! It's his first game. Let him try!" Haruka said.

"Hey!"

"Bright Hammer, attack!

"I cast! Dragonic Formation! I move Ryuuga to the center! And then I cast! Dragonic Shield!" He cast as Ryuuga moves and used a shield to protect himself from Bright Hammer's attack.

"This nullifies the attack and increase the life by 1!" Paruko announced as Daisuke regained one life, "But now Bal attacks and destroys Ryuuga but came back due to Soulguard and that's where his turn ends! In the next turn, Daisuke moves Ryuuga again using Dragonic Formation to the left and calls Dragonic Bomber, Fineon to the right! That gives the boost to the Dragonic Slay's power and defense by 2000! It's a three-attack onslaught featuring a line up for the attackers! He attacks!" Bright Hammer is destroyed, "And attacks!" Bal was hit with 1 damage, "And attacks!" He was hit with 2 damage.

"Bal..." Bal groaned to the ground.

"He managed to survive the attack but, Bal Dragon is down to 2 life remaining! He's like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced as she went down and check on Bal.

"Considering that Teacher Daisuke is his opponent, he did well, but..." Kuguru said.

"Looks like this might be the end." Baku said.

"Is Bal going to be okay if he loses?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. Bal never lost before the first time, so I don't know how he'll react."

Gao walked to Bal, "Bal." He saw him crying.

"Gao..."

"What's wrong, Bal?" He asked.

"Maybe Bal isn't any good at Buddyfight..." He admits.

"I know one sure-fire way to win Buddyfight, too."

"What way is that, bal?" He asked as he stands up.

"Believe in your Buddy, no matter what happens."

"Huh?"

"As long as you do that, you can find your way out of any tough spot! Let me join in the fight too!"

Bal thinks as he agrees, "Okay. Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal! We fight together, bal!"

"Yeah!" They fist bumped as Bal Knuckle was transferred to Gao.

"It's Bal's turn, bal!"

"Show me, what you really got, you two!" Daisuke said.

"Bal Buddycall to the right!" He pays one gauge as he jumps and transforms to his true self on the right and regained one life, "Bal will try his best, bal!"

"I'm sure this is just a last ditch, effort, B!" Ozon B said as he yawned for boredom.

"Let's go! It's a group attack!" He performed a Link Attack together as Bal attacks and inflicted 3 damage, "Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"My life points... I still have plenty! You won't defeat me that easily!" Daisuke said, "But I know you have more power in store!"

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Final Phase!" Bal and Gao declared together.

"Final Phase?!" Ozon B asked so surprisingly.

"Gao, Bal is counting on you, bal!" He toss the card to Gao to activate.

"All right!" He takes it, "Leave it to me!"

"It can't, it simply can't B!"

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge to activate.

"Ozon B!" His eyes pop away as the cat came out as it was surprised.

"Bal will try his super best, bal!" He pulled out his sword as his armor detached.

"So this is it. The combination of a monster and an Impact card. An Impact monster!" Tasuku said as he witness this.

"Then let's see how powerful it is." Daisuke said.

"Right now, Bal is a Size 2 monster with 11 thousand power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 4! And this card's attack can't be nullified!" Gao said as Bal unleashed his giant hammer as he begins to swing around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" He smashes down to Daisuke as he took damage and lost the match.

* * *

(B: 3/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: Mera/None/Bal)

(D: 0/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 4: Ryuuga/None/Fineon)

* * *

"Game End. Winner: Bal Dragon!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered.

"Bal did it!" Haruka said.

"I never imagined he'd beat Teacher Daisuke!" Baku said.

"Congratulation, Bal!" Kuguru said as Noboru turned and crossed his arms.

"So even his Buddy's an expert at dumb luck." He said. Then Paruko cried.

"I can't believe Tasuku didn't get the chance to fight and yet Daisuke had to lose!" Her tears flows down to Ozon B as he felt the burn.

"Oh no, not salty tears! My decomposition will accelerate..." He said as he felt melted down.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"That was an awesome fight!" Daisuke said.

"Indeed it is." Tasuku said as Gao and Daisuke shook hands.

"Jack! Ryuusei! Thanks to you two, Bal won, bal!" Bal thanked the two.

"Don't thank us, Bal. We didn't do most of it." Ryuusei said.

"He's right. You believed in your Buddy, and that's what brought you to victory." Jack said.

"Believing in my Buddy..."

"By the way, Teacher Daisuke. Why did you use a Dragon World deck?" Gao wondered.

"Oh that." He chuckled, "I wanted to try out something. But my timing is off."

"What do you mean?" He asked as Daisuke showed them, he showed them an Impact card that shows Ryuuga as his armor is disarmed and breaks apart as it turns into a large black gauntlet as it impacts onto the ground, causing a large amount of red and fiery energy to strike down onto the opponent, "Isn't that...?!"

"An Impact Monster!" Tasuku said.

"Daisuke has an Impact Monster, bal?" Bal asked.

"Not just this." He showed two more, "Here's one for Demonic Fighter, Ryuugasame."

"Hey. That card's blank." Gao noticed.

"Yeah. That was meant for Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei but it hasn't been made."

"How did you get it?"

"I don't know. Somehow it just came to me."

"Came to you..." Gao said.

"Ah, testing, testing..." They heard a voice as they saw Shido on the monitor.

"President Shido!" Gao said.

"Everyone! Pay attention! I just got some big news!"

"Big news?" Tasuku asked.

"I wonder what he has for us?" Daisuke asked.

"There's going to be a tournament to determine the greatest Buddyfighter on the planet, the Buddy Champion!" He explained, "The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, has been officially announced! The Cho-Tokyo Regional Preliminaries will be held at Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage. I hope everyone participates!"

"Buddy Champion..." Tasuku said.

"WBC Cup, huh?" Daisuke said.

"Gao! Let's become the world's best together, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah! You got it!"

"Let's become a Buddy Champion!" Gao and Bal swore together.

* * *

Later, at night. A boy was whining as he fighting against a Buddyfighter who has a swirling purple hair with a dark red coat with grey and black shirt, he wears a belt around his neck.

"You aren't worthy of that card. Impact Call." He brings out a black dragon that seems to have broken apart as his legs, tail and upper body were separated. His face has an eye patch on his right eye, he has a black tornado on his head. His body is gold and red lining with grey as part of the body.

'You don't understand Gaito's power, fool." He unleashed his power as the boy screamed.

"Man, you always overdid it, Gaito." A girl say as she was wearing a black jacket and wears jeans with a chain on her left side. She has brown hair tied to a bun and has a hat with a feather, she has a purple shirt with an x on it. She has a toothpick in her mouth.

"I did what I always do. And why is that you always follow me, Minako Tamamo?" Gaito asked.

"I'm your accomplice after all. Besides, I do enjoy seeing you, using the power of the Impact Monster. Perhaps my monster will too. Isn't that right, Mechanic Researcher, Aria?" She asked her Buddy monster who is a female mechanic with a gear goggles and has many tools on her.

"I'm busy, you know? I'll answer later."

"Man, you're irritating! Why is it that you're my Buddy?!" She yelled.

"Listen, you can follow me if you want. But I don't want you to get in way."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just relax." She looked at her card, "I do want to Buddyfight again soon."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! This chapter is done!"

"Wait! You couldn't use my Impact Monster in this chapter!" Ryuusei whined as Daisuke knocks him on the head.

"Just let me get started! Anyways, this chapter will show one chapter for the Photonic Fighter. Presenting one now!" He clapped his hands as one shows itself. It shows Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi, but slightly older as his scales are blue as he is wearing a white mechanical battle armor similar to his training uniform, but with claws created of an unknown energy, "This is Kenichi as Photonic Fighter, Kenichi! A size 2 monster with 5000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 1 gauge. He has no effect though but he is someone who wants to train with his former master, Ryuusei."

"Aww, my apprentice wanted to fight with me. Wait, what...?"

"Anyways, the next chapter will be about Gaito, his Buddy, including the new OC, Minako Tamamo with her Buddy, Mechanic Researcher, Aria from Danger World! Give me a review of what you think and give me more Photonic ideas! Til then goodbye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	3. Gaito Kurouzu

Chapter 3: Gaito Kurouzu

* * *

Later, at night. A boy was whining as he fighting against a Buddyfighter who has a swirling purple hair with a dark red coat with grey and black shirt, he wears a belt around his neck.

"You aren't worthy of that card. Impact Call." He brings out a black dragon that seems to have broken apart as his legs, tail and upper body were separated. His face has an eye patch on his right eye, he has a black tornado on his head. His body is gold and red lining with grey as part of the body.

'You don't understand Gaito's power, fool." He unleashed his power as the boy screamed.

"Man, you always overdid it, Gaito." A girl say as she was wearing a black jacket and wears jeans with a chain on her left side. She has brown hair tied to a bun and has a hat with a feather, she has a purple shirt with an x on it. She has a toothpick in her mouth.

"I did what I always do. And why is that you always follow me, Minako Tamamo?" Gaito asked.

"I'm your accomplice after all. Besides, I do enjoy seeing you, using the power of the Impact Monster. Perhaps my monster will too. Isn't that right, Mechanic Researcher, Aria?" She asked her Buddy monster who is a female mechanic with a gear goggles and has many tools on her.

"I'm busy, you know? I'll answer later."

"Man, you're irritating! Why is it that you're my Buddy?!" She yelled.

"Listen, you can follow me if you want. But I don't want you to get in way."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just relax." She looked at her card, "I do want to Buddyfight again soon."

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke woke up as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello." He received the call, "Huh? Did I have anything to do with card-hunting? No, I'm already retired. I have nothing to do with it. Honest. Okay. Goodbye." He ended the call.

"Hm? Something wrong, Daisuke?" Ryuuga in his small form, having an omelet, noticed Daisuke was looking serious.

"It looks like we have a copycat out there."

"Hm? A copycat?" He asked.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Card-hunting?" Gao asked as his family discussed.

"If you lose in a Buddyfight, they take away your card by force! It sounds just like Daisuke did as Masked Dragon!" Hanako said, "A few kids in my class had it happen to them!"

"I guess there are really bad eggs out there. You guys better be careful." Takashi advised.

"Well, I do know that's not Daisuke since he's not like that anymore! If we ever meet jerks like that, me and Bal will give them what's coming to them! Right, Bal?" He asked as he and Bal touched the last pizza, "This is my pizza!" They begin to argue.

"It's Bal's pizza, bal!" Bal said.

"Bal, you've eaten more than enough!"

"Bal wants to eat more, bal!"

"Whoa, what's that over there?" Gao pointed as Bal turned, "Gotcha! This is mine now!" He used reverse psychology as he snatched it.

"Bal's pizza! Give it back, bal!" He whined as he tries to grab it but Gao ate it. But then Bal pulls out his sword as it turns into a hammer, "Bal's pizza!"

"I already ate it." Gao said.

"Bal won't forgive Gao, bal!" He begins to whack Gao with his hammer but Gao used the pizza box to defend.

"I cast! Pizza Shield!" Gao joked.

"Bal..." Bal snapped as they begin to fight.

"Stop that, both of you!" Takashi begs them to stop fighting.

"Gao!" Hanako yelled.

"I'm home!" Suzumi came home as she went into the living room as the pizza box was tossed to her face. Bal and Gao stopped fighting as they saw what they did.

"Gao took Bal's pizza, bal!" He gave the blame as Suzumi took off the box.

"This is all because Bal tried to eat my pizza!" Gao complained.

"Both of you... Cut it out!" She yells, "Go cool your heads!" She kicks them off and slams the door.

"This is your fault, Bal." Gao said.

"It's Gao's fault for eating Bal's pizza, bal!" Bal complained.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Gao! Did Gao forget his promise, bal?" He recalled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gao asked as it made Bal angry and pulls out his hammer and whacks on Gao, "Ow! What?!"

"Fine, be that way, bal!" He put on his eggshell, "Bal's going to quit being Gao's buddy!" He ran off, angrily.

"What's his problem?" Gao asked.

"Hey." Daisuke said as he came by.

"Oh! Teacher Daisuke!" Gao said as he stands up.

"I just saw Bal. He seems angry. Did you two fight?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Gao said as he turns his head. Daisuke turns to the direction that Bal ran as he was looking disappointed for seeing this.

* * *

At the CASTLE...

"What? You and Bal cancelled your Buddy registration?" Baku asked.

"He's so dramatic, making such a fuss over a slice of pizza!" Gao said as Kuguru, Baku, Haruka, and Daisuke looked at each other.

"What are you going to do now, Gao? With Bal, how are going to registered?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka's right. The WBC World Buddy Cup regional preliminaries are about to begin!" Kuguru said.

"How are you going to fight without a Buddy?" Baku asked.

"Oh no!" He turned nervously, "E-even if I don't have Bal with me, I'll become the Buddy Champion..." He laughed nervously.

"This isn't a joke, Gao. This is serious." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, our teacher's right." Noboru said as he came around.

"What's your problem, Noboru?" Gao asked.

"You were only able to beat Teacher Daisuke thanks to that shrimp dragon." He said.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Daisuke complained.

"Come on. You gotta admit, there's no way Gao can win without that ace up his sleeve."

"Hey, you never know unless you try!" Gao said.

"You wanna try me then?" Noboru asked as he pull out his deck as they went onto the Fighting Stage.

* * *

"Whoa! The first fight is Gao Mikado vs Noboru Kodo!" Paruko announced.

Later... Gao lost as he was dealt with damage.

"He nailed it! In just two turns, Noboru Kodo has won an overwhelming victory!" Paruko announced as Gao was completely shocked of his loss, "Gao Mikado is so weak! Without his Buddy, he's got nothing going for him!"

"Th-Thank you very much." Gao said as Noboru laughed loudly.

"I won! I beat Gao Mikado!" Noboru bragged as he put his peace sign.

"That was an instant knockout." Baku said as Haruka sighed.

"What an embarrassing lost." She said.

"Gao, that was too weak." Kuguru said.

"Th-That was a fluke! Let me try it with someone else! Daisuke!" Gao recommended.

"Hm? Me?"

"Yeah!" Gao nodded.

Later... Gao lost again as he was dealt with damage.

"Gao lost again! He was defeated in two turns as well!" Paruko announced as Gao got completely shocked again, "It looks like without his Buddy, he's on his losing streak!"

"Th-Thank you very much." Gao said as Daisuke sighed.

"I won. But I feel that this is pointless." Daisuke said.

"That's two games now." Baku said.

"I'm glad that my Elder Brother won but this is too embarrassing for Gao." Haruka said.

"You got a point there, Haruka." Kuguru said as she chuckled.

* * *

Later, at the playground, Bal was sitting on the stairs with a depressing mood. Bal's stomach growled as he was getting hungry.

"So hungry, Bal..." He then sniffed as he recognized the scent, "This smell is..." He went to check the source.

* * *

At the supermarket...

"Delicious mixed-topping pizza, baked right in your home! Why not try one today?" The Pizzaman offered a sample as Bal came and saw the pizzas.

"Bal bal bal!" He quickly scarfed down on the pizza as it surprised the people.

"It's a monster!"

"Go away! Shoo! Shoo!" They yelled as two employees came to capture it.

"Hey!" Bal noticed as they tried to capture him but Bal ran off. However they started to chase him down to stealing the pizzas.

"Bal only wanted to eat pizza! Why is this happening to Bal, bal?!" He cried as he ran through the alley, however, a monster grabbed his arm as he pulled him to safety.

"Which way did he go!?"

"This way!"

"Hurry!" They ran to the direction. Bal felt relived as he was safe from the employees.

"Looks like they're gone." The monster that saved Bal said.

"That's a relief. I didn't want to see those guys making a chase to a little runt." A girl wearing a tools said.

"Thank you, bal!" Bal thanked.

"You should go back home to your Buddy." He advised.

"He is going to worry about you for this." She said.

"Bal has nowhere to go, bal." Bal said.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You mean you have no Buddy?" She asked as Bal nodded.

* * *

Later, at night, at the industrial district. Bal was carried by the black dragon, using the vortex on his belly as wheel. The girl followed along using her roller skates.

"And we're here." She said.

"Gaito. Minako." He said as Gaito and Mikado were sitting near the fire.

"Hm? Well, well. Gaito. Your Buddy has brought a guest." She said.

"Is that what took him so long?" Gaito asked.

"Sorry. How are things on your end?" He asked.

"Finished." Gaito replied.

"Yeah. We took care of business and got another card to our collection." Minako said.

"I never ask you to explains things for me."

"Hey, I was trying to help."

"I didn't need your help and neither did he. Abygale. Who is that guest?" Gaito asked as he noticed Bal.

"Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal!" Bal introduced himself.

"Hm? Does that mean that this dragon has a Buddy?" Minako asked.

"Then return home to your Buddy." Gaito advised, "Abygale. You and Aria get him out of here."

"Fraid' we can't do that." Aria said.

"What did you say?" Minako asked angrily.

"Calm down. It seems this dragon has been treated terribly by his Buddy, and has run away." Abygale explained.

"And believe me, it was really a terrible argument for those two." Aria said.

"They did?" Minako asked as Abygale nodded.

"Please let him stay here, just for one night." He advised.

"A little shrimp like that will just get in the way when we're tuning our decks." Gaito said.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea to let that little shrimp into our group." Minako agrees.

"Bal isn't a shrimp, bal!" Bal yelled as he transforms his true form, "Bal is a monster who's gonna be the Buddy Champion, bal!" He said as Minako clapped.

"Amazing."

"Buddy Champion?" Abygale asked.

"You?" Aria asked as Gaito laughed.

"'Buddy Champion' is a title given only to the most powerful rulers." Gaito explains.

"It doesn't apply to Buddy Monsters so you don't count." Minako said.

"That's why there's no way that someone like you could earn that title."

"In any case, you can't enter the WBC Cup on your own as a monster." Abygale said.

"If you go over there without a Buddy, you won't enter at all." Aria said as it shocked Bal.

"No!"

"You didn't even know that? I'm almost impressed." Gaito said.

"No wonder you and your Buddy aren't on good terms. He doesn't know anything to share with you." Minako said.

"Listen closely. The title of the Buddy Champion will go to either me, Gaito Kurouzu, and my Buddy, Black Death Dragon, Abygale. Or to her, Minako Tamamo, and her Buddy, Mechanic Researcher, Aria."

"That's us." Minako said as Bal reverted back as he whined.

"Bal wants to be Buddy Champion too, bal!"

"Annoying shrimp..."

"Man. This shrimp really wants to Buddy Champion even if he doesn't have a Buddy." She said.

"Bal. Why did you want to become Buddy Champion?" Abygale asked.

"Buddy Champion is the ruler of Buddyfight, bal!"

"That's right."

"When you're a ruler, you can do whatever you like, bal!" He drooled, "And of course you can eat as much pizza as you want, bal!" Bal imagines himself with being a king and has a mountain of pizzas, "That's not enough, bal!"

"I don't think being a Buddy Champion, means eating a lot of pizzas." Aria said.

"Listen. The Buddy Champion is..." Abygale wanted to explain the real meaning.

"Bal wants to be Buddy Champion, bal! Let Bal join your team, bal!" Bal begged.

"All right! I get it! Back off!" He said but Bal doesn't listen.

"Bal won't let go! Never letting go, bal!"

"Forget it, Abygale. This kid won't listen." Aria said.

"I wash my hands of this." Gaito said as he leaves.

"I'm outta here." Minako said as she leaves too.

"H-Hey! Gaito! Minako!" Abygale yells.

"I'm out." Aria said as she leaves.

"Hey! Aria!"

* * *

The next day, at the Aibo Academy.

"This is terrible!" Kuguru informed the news.

"The junior high students are doing what?!" Baku asked.

"They're card-hunting, with younger students as their targets!" She said.

"We need Daisuke to help us!" Baku said.

"We'll go get him! Let's go!" Gao said

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later, at the place where the junior high students were defeated by Gaito and Minako who came around.

"We win. As promised, we'll be taking these. You aren't worthy of this cards." Gaito said as he took 3 cards.

"Yeesh. And I thought these kids here never learned." Minako said as Gao and the others came by.

"We're leaving. Abygale. Minako." Gaito said as they leave.

"Hey, are you okay?" Baku asked as he checked on the students.

"Hold on, let me see." Daisuke looked at them.

"Stop right there!" Gao yelled.

"Why would you two do such a thing?" Baku asked.

"This isn't what they deserved." Daisuke said.

"Taking peoples' cards... you're a disgrace to all Buddyfighters!" Gao said as it hurt Daisuke.

"Um... Gao." Kuguru said as she pointed at Daisuke.

"Ah! No, no! I didn't mean what I said! I meant disappointment!" It hurt Daisuke even more, "I mean disrespect!" It hurts him more, "I mean..."

"Stop hurting my brother, Gao!" Haruka said.

"Sorry!" He coughed to change the subject, "Anyways, I, Gao Mikado, the Mighty Sun Fighter, will be your opponent!"

"How are you going to fight me?" Gaito asked, "You're the Buddyfighter who Buddy ran away from him."

"Oh, so that's the kid who made this shrimp go astray? Now, who's the disgrace?" She snickered as it surprised them.

"How did you two know that?" Gao asked.

"He told us." Abygale pointed as Bal came by, bouncing on a beachball with an eye path to imitate Abygale.

"What?!" They asked.

"B-Bal?!" Kuguru asked.

"Is he wearing an eye patch?" Haruka asked.

"Bal! Where have you been?" Gao asked.

"Let us introduce you to our new comrade... Black Bal Dragon!" Abygale introduced the name for Bal.

"Little Bal has gone bad!" Kuguru said.

"Those people are a bad influence!" Haruka said.

"But... no matter how you look at it..." Baku said as he looked at Bal, "He looks like a trained sea lion!" He sees the resemble.

"Now that you mention it, Bal is on that beach ball so that it does look the same." Daisuke said as he noticed it.

"Bal! I was so worried! I looked for you everywhere!" Gao said, "And now, on top of not coming home, you've turned to a life of crime! I thought you were better than this!"

"This has nothing to do with Gao, bal." Bal said as he turned his head, "Bal quit being Gao's Buddy, bal! So Bal won't listen to what Gao says anymore, bal!"

"Bal..." Gao felt sorry for Bal.

"That's how it is." Abygale said.

"Well, it is your fault that Bal has turned to us after all."

"Enough, Minako." Gaito said.

"Hey!"

"We've leaving, Abygale." He said as they leave.

"W-Wait, bal! Bal is leaving too, bal!" Bal bounced his ball to follow them.

"Oh boy. This isn't good." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Sixth Grade, Class 1. Gaito Kurouzu. And Sixth Grade, Class 3. Minako Tamamo. Looks likes they recently got their Buddy monster." Kuguru said as she looked up their info on her tablet.

"They seems to be friends, aren't they?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know if they are friends since we never seen them as friends to each other."

"That Bal! Why is he obeying a guy and a girl like that?" Gao asked.

"It's at least partly your responsibility." Suzumi said.

"How come?" Gao asked.

"Now that you mention. You and Bal made a fight and that's what cause Bal to get angry and not be your Buddy anymore." Daisuke said.

"He's right. Because Bal is still a little child, who only hatched from his egg the other day." Suzumi explained as she and Hanako are doing laundry, "So he doesn't understand right from wrong." She placed Gao's shirt on the tablet, "If someone is wandering down the wrong path, you should say, 'Hey! You're going the wrong way!' and show him the right way. Isn't that what a Buddy's supposed to do?" She asked as Gao looked at his shirt.

* * *

At the park, Gao was sitting on the bench, thinking about what his mom said. Then his stomach growled as he checked his pocket for a snack. He pulled out a chocolate bar.

"This is all I've got." He said as he started to remembered something.

* * *

 _"Gao! Did Gao forget his promise to Bal?"_

* * *

 _He remembered as Gao was carrying Bal, who is getting hungry._

 _"Gao! Bal is hungry, bal!" He whined._

 _"Hang on." Gao pulled out something from is pocket as it was a chocolate bar, "Oh no, this is all I've got!"  
_

 _"Give it to Bal, bal! Please, bal!" Bal wishes to take it._

 _"Then, let's share it, half and half." Gao opened up the chocolate bar as he breaks it in half. The two then share the candy as they ate it, "You and me are Buddies, so we'll share everything together!"_

 _Bal nodded happily, "It's Bal and Gao's promise, bal!" He swore._

* * *

"I see. That's what he meant! I understand now, Bal!" Gao realized.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Gao and his friends are here as Gao is waiting for Bal to show up with Gaito, Minako, and their buddies as they came by with their schoolbags.

"I've been waiting for you." Gao said.

"Oh look, Gaito. It's that kid again." Minako said.

"What do you want?" Gaito asked.

"Not you, or her. I have something to say to Bal." Gao said.

"To that little shrimp?" Minako asked.

"Don't call Bal a shrimp!" Bal yelled, "And Bal has nothing to say, bal." He said as he was wearing a beak.

"Bal! I'm sorry!" Gao apologized as he bowed and it surprised Bal, "I'm the worst. I forgot a promise I made with my Buddy. That's why right now, I'm going to keep the promise I made you, Bal." He explained as the delivery came by with a cart full of pizzas.

"Wh-what's that?" Baku asked.

"Is that...?" Kuguru noticed.

"A cart full of pizzas?" Haruka asked.

"I asked Daisuke to help pay for these, and ordered 40 mixed topping pizzas!" Gao said as Daisuke sighed for disappointment.

"There goes my daily manga routine." He said as he slouched.

"Poor Elder Brother." Haruka felt sorry.

"Don't worry about him, we'll make it up to him later." Kuguru said.

"Just as I promised, let's share this together! Half and Half!" Gao said as Bal felt happy all of the sudden and started to cry, "If we share things together, we'll enjoy them twice as much! That's true for these pizzas, and our dreams of becoming Buddy Champions! Let's share them together, you and me!" Then Bal starts to cry.

"G-Gao..." Bal said as Gao smiled and laughed, "Gao!" He jumped as he hugged him and Gao fell down, "Of course, bal! Bal loves Gao, bal!" He licks him.

"H-Hey, cut that out!" Gao said...

"Dear Bal." Kuguru said.

"Aww, they're friends again!" Haruka said.

"He just lured him with food." Noboru said.

"With my own money..." Daisuke said as he felt sad and cried tone.

"No. Gao's passionate speech moved Bal's heart!" Baku said.

"How cute. That kid opens his Buddy's heart again." Minako said.

"This is stupid." Gaito said as he leaves and his companions followed him.

"Wait!" Gao said as they stopped.

"Now what do you want? You already got your Buddy back." She said.

"But I have one question for him. Why are you gambling on Buddyfight and taking people's cards? Are you trying to Masked Dragon's path?" Gao asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't do that pathetic thief's job." Gaito said as it hurts Daisuke, "But if you insist on learning why..." He pulled out his Core Deck that is grey with the similar design as Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke's, "Try to defeat me!" Minkao whistled.

"You got challenge by Gaito. You're going to get punk for this."

* * *

Later, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, the crowd cheered.

"We're here at Aibo Academy, where a Buddyfight is about to take place! But... U-U-Unbelievable! It's that rising star, who's been racking up the wins in a series of battles and proving his worth!" Paruko announced as she sees the player, Gaito, "From Aibo Academy's Elementary School Division, it's Sixth Grader, Gaito Kurouzu and his Buddy, Black Death Dragon, Abygale! Facing him is Gao Mikado, also an Elementary School Division Sixth Grader, and his Buddy, Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" He luminized as his Core Deck burst into violet flames as it reveals a grey dragon with a core on its head.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Rise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(Gao: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gai: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Now, our very own Gao Mikado will take on Gaito Kurouzu in a fight to watch!" Paruko announced as explosion occurred as something came out in the smoke.

"I've been sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years... Ozon B will provide analysis, B!" Ozon B said.

"No! He's here!" Kuguru said as she screamed, cried, and panicked.

"I'm glad to make you so happy! You're making me blush!" He said as he spins his head as it frightens her more.

"You're not making her happy." Baku said.

"I think you're making it worst." Haruka said.

"Oh? We got a zombie, huh?" Minako said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Eh? Who are you, B?" He asked as Minako kicks him in the face as she starts to kick everywhere on him.

"I hate zombies! I hate zombies! I hate zombies!" She yelled as it made the group nervous as Baku, Noboru, and Daisuke grabbed her.

"Hey! Calm down!" Baku said.

"I know that he's scary but you don't have to do that!" Noboru said.

"There are people watching!" Daisuke said.

"Let go! I need to deal with that rotten piece of garbage!" She yelled as Ozon B was on the ground with her shoe marks on it.

"I didn't expected this to happen, B..." He said as he groaned.

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Bright Hammer Dragon to the center!" He calls out his monster, "Attack the fighter!" He smashed his hammer at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"That's the way, Gao!" Haruka cheered.

"It's a good start!" Kuguru said.

"That's the problem with amateurs. Darkness Dragon World will do anything to win, dropping the opponent into the pits of despair and terror." Ozon B said as he makes a scary face with a flashlight as it scared Kuguru. It made Minako angry but Daisuke managed to hold her down to keep her from hurting Ozon B.

"No, your face is what's terrifying!" Baku said.

"And I'm scared!" Haruka said as she clings to her brother.

"I call Black Cradle, Crablus to the left. I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the right." On the left, he called Dimmborgil, a Black Dragon with black armor and gold lining and red eyes. The dragon on the right is Crablus, a black dragon with black armor with gold and orange lining, and his stomach, he has spiritual arms, coming out of it, "Come forth from the deep darkness. I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip..." He paid one life and gauge as he equips as black scythe with a gold blade as he swings it around, "Black Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!" Dragon Spirits were appearing around him.

"What the heck is that?" Noboru asked.

"There are dragon spirits, coming out." Daisuke said.

"It looks like Grim Reaper's scythe." Kuguru said as she noticed the resemblance.

"That's Gaito's item, Gale Scythe." Minako said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Baku asked.

"Not telling. I don't spoil the match."

"Oh come on. Are you trying to cover for your friend?" Noboru asked.

"He hardly calls me friend but I do enjoy of seeing how he goes."

"We're all gonna be killed!" Ozon B said as he break apart.

"You're already dead!" Baku said as Kuguru got frighten and Haruka got scared. But Minako wanted to try to do something as Daisuke tries to stop her.

"Crablus, attack Bright Hammer Dragon!" It bites down on Bright Hammer as he destroys him. Gao then noticed his Core Deck is acting weird as it flashes purple.

"What?!" He asked as he saw two cards coming out, it was Mera Blade and Green Dragon Shield as it was caught and gets destroyed.

"Whoa! Due to Crablus's effect, two cards from Gao's deck were sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced.

"It destroys your deck?!" Noboru asked.

"So his deck has the deck destruction ability." Daisuke said.

"Yep, as you know. His deck can destroy any opponent's deck with his monsters' effect. That's why he's the strongest." Minako said.

"I never thought he'd go after the deck!" Baku said.

"Now three of your card have been sent to the Drop Zone." Gaito said as his item's aura glowed, "Gale Scythe's critical increased to 3."

"What?!" Gao asked.

"Go! Dimmborgil!" Dimmborgil attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Be destroyed!" He slashed his attack at Gao as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Not only does he destroys his opponent's deck, he uses the cards sent to the Drop Zone to power up." Kuguru predicted.

"He really is a Grim Reaper!" Noboru said.

"I really can't believe you followed this guy!" Haruka said.

"What can I say? He's really amazing." Minako said.

"I'll finish this in one blow! Bal, it's your turn! Are you ready?!" Gao asked as he turned and was shocked as he saw Bal, who was fat, after eating all 40 pizzas.

"Bal will show Bal's true power, bal!" Bal said.

"He's enormous!" His friends said.

"Oh wow. He ate all the pizzas." Minako said.

"What a situation! Bal Dragon has eaten too much pizza and he's clearly gained too much weight!" Paruko announced after seeing Bal's condition.

"I p-pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right..." He felt irritate as he started to Buddycall and regained one life, "Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon."

"It's good to move around after a meal, bal!" Bal said as he fell onto the ground as his big belly bounced and transforms. But his form shows his true form but with a big belly, "Bal will try his best, bal!" He burped.

"He hasn't changed!" Gao complained.

"If that's what his Buddy monster is like, then the outcome is already decided, B!" Ozon B said as he was expecting this to happen.

"That's not true, bal!" He tries to stand up but couldn't since he's too fat.

"I call Flarefang Dragon to the left! Due to Flarefang's ability, I draw one card from my deck to the gauge, and I draw one cards!" Gao said as he sends one card to the gauge and draw for the effect, "Next, I pay one gauge and equip! Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" He paid one gauge as he equipped his item.

"I move Dimmborgil to the center." Gaito moved his monster to the center.

"Bal! Attack Dimmborgil!"

"Bal, bal..." Bal tries to stand up but still couldn't as he pulls out his sword from his belly and tosses it to attack.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Bal Dragon can't get up so he throws his sword!" Paruko announced as the sword that Bal toss, hits on Dimmborgil on his back as he was destroyed, "He destroys Dimmborgil in the center position!"

"Gao, the rest is up to you, bal!" Bal said as Gao felt disappointed for this.

"All right..." He then attacks Gaito, "Penetrate!" He takes Bal's weapon for Bal's ability.

"Gao deals 3 Penetrate damage using Bal Dragon's sword!" Paruko announced as Gaito takes 3 damage.

"Flarefang! Attack the fighter!" Flarefang attacks Gaito as he inflicted 1 damage.

"Sun Fist... Bal Knuckle!" He attacks Gaito as he inflicted 2 damage.

"All right! Gao's winning! So Minako, what do you think of Gaito now?" Noboru said as he boasted.

"I think he won't lose that easily." She said.

"Huh?"

"That attack wasn't bad, however..." Abygale said.

"It's not over yet!" Gao said.

"What?"

"Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"Here it comes! His Impact Monster!" Noboru said.

"Wait, Gao has his Impact Monster?" Minako asked.

"You mean Bal Burst Smasher?" Kuguru said.

"Oh my! This really gets my blood pumping! I may fall apart from time to time, but I'm really hot blooded, B!" He said.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" Gao activated but Bal is actually sleeping after eating too much pizzas.

"This is incredible! After eating his pizzas, Bal Dragon is grabbing some Zs!" paruko announced as she witnessed this.

"What?!" Gao got shocked after seeing his Buddy, sleeping. Baku, Kuguru, Noboru, and Haruka got shocked but for Daisuke, he got disappointed look on his face. Minako laughed.

"Thats stupid! He activated his Impact Monster and yet his monster is sleep?! How dumb can this match be?!" Minako laughed hardly.

"That's no good. He's clearly fast asleep, B." Ozon B said.

"You can't even coordinate with your Buddy. As I thought, you're destined to lose here." Gaito said as he was expecting this to happen. It made Gao irritated, "As your monster is asleep, I assume you're fine with ending your turn."

"Yeah." Gao strongly admitted.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gao has ended his turn!" Paruko announced.

"My turn. Draw! Charge! And Draw! Dark whirlwinds that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalls as he regains one life, "Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" In the dark whirlwind, Abygale transforms to his true form, "Black Dragon attribute. Size 1. 6000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 2."

"So that's his true form!" Gao saw Abygale's true form.

"What is that Buddy Monster?" Baku asked.

"His top half is separated from his bottom half!" Noboru said as he noticed the body.

"Does that happened before?" Haruka asked.

"He looks so creepy!" Kuguru said.

"Yep. That's his Buddy Monster. His monster may be creepy but he is special." Minako said.

"And I take it you won't tell us his ability?" Daisuke asked.

"See it for yourself." She advised.

"But I can do that too, B! See?" Ozon B said as he pulls out his head.

"This is no time to be competitive!" Kuguru said.

"And stop spinning that head!" Minako said as she toss her can of soda, knocking Ozon B's head out.

"Ahhh! My head!" He screamed as his head fell out.

"I discard one card from my hand and activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito discarded a card as he tosses to Abygale's whirlwind on his head.

"Wind of Atonement!" He unleashes three cyclones as one heads to Bal.

"Destroy Bal Dragon!" Bal was destroyed while he was asleep.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as Bal was turned back into a card, Gaito noticed the size.

"Bal Dragon is a size 2 monster. For each size, I send a card from my opponent's deck to the Drop Zone." Gaito explains as Gao's deck draws out 2 cards.

"Flarefang! Bright Hammer!" Gao saw his monsters as they were destroyed and sent to the Drop Zone.

"I cast! Black Drain! I send 3 more cards from my opponent's deck to the Drop Zone." He cast as he sends the card to the stage area as it opens up a black hole.

"Again?!" Gao asked as the spell hits onto the Core Deck as it took 3 cards, that are 2 spells and a monster.

"And I gain 1 gauge!" The hole closes as Gaito gains a gauge, "Now, Abygale! Target the fighter... And destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Abygale flies around as he attacks.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"It's blinding!" Abygale said as he was blinded by the Shield's light.

"This is...!" Gaito noticed.

"When the center position is open, and there's a Sun Dragon on my field, this can nullify an attack! It's my new shield!" Gao said.

"And it increases both gauge and life by 1!" Kuguru said.

"Go, Gao!" Haruka cheered.

"It's a super strong card custom made for Sun Dragons!" Baku said.

"As expected for Gao and his Buddy." Daisuke said.

"Seriously?" Noboru asked.

"Is that even possible, B?!" Ozon B panicked.

"Destroy him, Crablus!" It attacks Gao, inflicting 1 damage. Then Gaito runs through the stage to attack, "You should regret your own incompetence." He then attacks.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he gained a gauge.

"Gao somehow manages to block Gaito's savage attack!" Paruko announced.

"Who said that I was done?" Gaito asked as he was preparing for this, "Final Phase."

"What?!" Gao was surprised.

"Ooooh! Here it comes!" Minako said excitedly.

"Let this card send you falling into darkness." Gaito said.

"But Gao still has 6 life left!" Kuguru said.

"What is he planning?" Baku asked as he realized something, "Hold on, did you say here it comes?"

"Does that mean you know what he's using?" Haruka asked.

"No way! It's got be a bluff!" Noboru said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Minako asked as she was getting angry.

"N-No! I'm not!"

"Well, I won't be surprised no matter what happens." Ozon B said as he was preparing his own brand of tea and drinks it.

"Impact Call to the center!"

"Say what, B?!" Ozon B spits out the tea after hearing that.

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale into an Impact Monster!" He cast as he paid 3 gauge to activate.

"Did he say Impact Monster?!" Noboru asked.

"Is that what Minako means?!" Haruka asked.

"So Bal isn't the only one?" Baku asked.

'How is it that Gaito got his hands on one?' Daisuke asked for himself as he thinks.

"It can't be true!" Kuguru said.

"This monster is Size 3. 8000 power and defense. And a critical of 3. And I activate his ability!" Gaito said as Abygale unleashed the whirlwind as it begins to grow and Abygale is destroyed in the process, "All monsters other than this card are destroyed!"

"All destroyed?" Gao asked as Flarefang got destroyed by the vortex, "Flarefang!" Then Abygale's head came out of the vortex.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!"

"I'll tell you something interesting. When my opponent has 6 or more cards in the Drop Zone, this card gains 3 critical! And if there are 12 or more cards, his attacks cannot be nullified." Gaito explained his Impact.

"The number of cards in my Drop Zone?" Gao asked.

"So that's how Gaito used the effects of his monsters." Daisuke said.

"This was the goal behind destroying Gao's deck!" Baku said.

"And you knew?!" Noboru asked Minako.

"Yeah. He did many times, I saw him did it." She recalled the time, "He always used that strategy so that way, he can unleash his Impact Monster to defeat his opponents. That's why he is the strongest."

"Now, count how many cards fell into your Drop Zone." Gaito requested as Gao was irritated, "Do it." He demanded, leaving Gao no choice but to answer.

"14 cards." Gao replied.

"Right now, Abygale has a critical of 6. And his attack can't be nullified."

"A critical of 6, and the attacks can't be nullified... That's too amazing, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out and the cat came out as it panicked.

"Scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaito said as Abygale unleashed his attack.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" He comes crashing down to Gao as he hits him and deals damage at him as the game ended.

* * *

(Gao: 0/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(Gai: 2/ Item: Scythe/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered, "Abygale's Impact Monster is beyond all reason! What power! What a battle strategy! It's a clear win by Gaito Kurouzu!" Gao then stands up.

"All right. Thank you very much." Gao admits his defeat, "Nice fight, Gaito! If you can bring your best to an exciting fight like this, why would you do something mean as to take other people's cards?" He asked.

"Don't misunderstand." Abygale said as it confused Gao.

* * *

Later, outside at the school...

"The ones who were engaging in the card-hunting were some punks in the junior high school division." Abygale explains as Gaito returned the cards to the kids at the elementary school division, "Gaito was simply taking back the cards that had been stolen."

"Thank you!" A kid said after he got his card back.

"So it was true!" Kuguru said.

"Some kids in our class were saying that Gaito Kurouzu is a good guy!" Hanako said.

"Now that you mention. I did hear them said that." Haruka said.

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Daisuke said.

"I don't think Gao and the others were believe me after what they saw."

"You do make a good point."

"So you knew that Gaito wasn't actually a bad guy?" Gao asked Minako.

"Yep. We may be like this, but we are not thieves. We only did what's right for us." She said.

"You really do care for Gaito." Kuguru said.

"Nah, I'm just his follower. I only did what he would wanted me to do. Come on, Aria." She said to her Buddy.

"Coming!" She said as she follows her partner.

"Gaito! I'm sorry I misunderstood!" Gao apologized as Gaito and the others left.

"Gao and Bal are best buddies ever, bal..." Bal said as he was talking in his sleep.

"This guy's still talking in his sleep!"

"It's kinda cute when he does that!" Haruka said as they all laughed.

"Let's aim for Buddy Champion together, Bal."

"More pizza please, bal." Bal said.

"Oh yeah. Gao..." Daisuke said as he was getting angry, "How are you going to pay me back for the pizzas?" He asked as Gao was getting nervous.

"Uh... well... uh. I'm sorry! I gotta go! Bye!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Daisuke said as he went after him.

"I feel sorry for your brother, Haruka." Hanako said as Haruka sighed.

"I'm sure he'll calm down soon." She said.

* * *

Later, at night, at the industrial district. Gaito, Minako, and their Buddies are sitting near the fire.

"Hey, I'm getting bored. Can we Buddyfight?" Minako requested.

"No. Because right now, today's fight doesn't count as victory. The ones fated to become Buddy Champions... Are us!"

"Really?" She asked.

"He means me and him." Abygale said.

"Oh, boo!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is done, even though it was an embarrassing lost." Ryuusei said as Daisuke sighed.

"We shouldn't have give him that much pizzas. Anyways, this chapter will have one card to show. And this is the one now." He clapped his hands twice as one reveals itself. It was a sleek futuristic katana with a white and mechanical handle, and when activated, a light green blade made of a mysterious energy, "This is the item for the Photonic Fighters, it's call Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu. It has 4000 power and a critical of 2. Its equip cost is 1 gauge, and with this effect, If I have equipped to "Photonic Twin Blade, Star", I can equip this card. If I equipped to "Photonic Twin Blade, Star", when I attack with this card, this card gains Critical +1!"

"Wait, a Twin Blade? Where's the second one?"

"That's for the next chapter. The next chapter will be about a little mischief that will blame Bal for the mess. Luckily, we have our partner on our side to help."

"You mean...?"

"Yep! Check it on the next chapter later, once that one is developed. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	4. False Accusation

Chapter 4: False Accusation

* * *

The next day, at the plaza.

"Good morning!" Gao greeted.

"Good morning, bal!" Bal greeted.

"H-Hey." Baku said.

"Good morning, Gao! Good morning, Bal!" Haruka greeted happily.

"Good morning to you both." Kuguru said.

"Huh? What's wrong, Baku?" Gao asked as he noticed something odd for Baku.

"I can't stop thinking about Gaito Kurouzu's Impact Monster." Baku said.

"We just can't figure out how he got his hands on it." Kuguru said. Then Haruka wanted to say something about her brother's Impacts but she then remembered what he said to her.

* * *

 _At Daisuke's apartment.  
_

 _"Huh? You don't want to tell the others? But you told Gao..." She said._

 _"Only because I wanted to put a test run. But unfortunately since it got Baku and Kuguru curious about Gaito's. I don't think it'll be okay for me to tell them." Daisuke said as he was putting the stuff into his bag for the class, "So for the time being, don't say a word about this. Until the time comes. Promise me."_

 _"I promise. But only if you treat me!" She said as Daisuke sighed._

 _"I knew you would say that. Fine, I'll take you for some ice cream!"_

 _"Yay!"_

* * *

'I better not say it. I have to keep my promise.' Haruka said.

"Haruka?" Kuguru said as it snapped Haruka back to her senses, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no! I was just thinking about Gaito's Impact card too! I didn't know that he was carrying it!"

"But now that you mention it, I never thought there might be Impact monsters other than Bal. And not just him, our..." Gao wanted to say about Daisuke but Haruka wave her hands, "Huh? What is it, Haruka?" The others turned to her as she was trying to cover up something.

"Uh... there was a fly! I need to wave it away." She said as it got them suspicious.

"You know, you're acting weird today. Maybe you should go home." Baku said.

"No way! I wanted to go to school with you guys! That's why I convinced my parents about this and they agreed if I stay with my brother!" Haruka said.

"All right. All right. Sorry."

"But still, I never expected Gaito to have it before. Do you know anything about it, Bal?" Gao asked as he noticed Bal is gone as Bal was hugging a tail from a familiar dragon.

"He's a funny little guy, bal!" Bal said as he starts to move it around, "Bal! Bal!" The others realized who it was as Gao chuckled nervously, "He has the same colors as one of Bal's favorites, Jack, bal!"

"Well, yeah, he would..." Gao said.

"But you do know who that is, don't you, Bal?" Haruka asked.

"Bal, dear, that's..." Kuguru said but Bal doesn't listen as he opened up Jack's mouth.

"Bal! But he's itsy-bitsy compared to Jack, bal. And Ryuusei is much cooler when he's with him, bal." Bal said.

"I'm telling, that's..." Gao tried to explained but Bal doesn't listen.

"Good morning."

"Morning, guys." Daisuke said as he and Tasuku are here and Ryuuga came by with them.

"Good morning, bal!"

"What are you doing with my Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"Bal? Jack? Where is he, bal?" Bal asked as he looked around for him.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you already met him right here and now?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, bal?"

"He means that this dragon right in front of you is my Buddy, Jack." Tasuku said.

"The Jack that Bal knows is way bigger and way cooler, bal! And he has his partner, Ryuusei with him bal! Speaking of which, where is he, bal?" He looked around.

"Um... I'm right here." Ryuuga said as he walked to him.

"No. No. No, bal. Ryuusei is not like you. You are not Ryuusei, bal. And Jack's not an itsy-bitsy dragon like this, bal."

"Bal! We may look like this, but we are truly none other than... Tasuku's and Daisuke's Buddies, Star Dragoner, Jackknife and Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!" Jack said.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei said.

"No way, bal. It's no use tricking Bal, bal." Bal won't admit it, "Right, Gao?" He asked his Buddy to agree.

"No, that's Jack and Ryuusei." Gao said as he pointed out.

"It's Jack and Ryuusei." Kuguru said.

"Definitely Jack and Ryuusei." Baku said.

"Looks exactly like Jack and Ryuusei. No doubt about it." Haruka said.

"I-is that really true, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yes... it's us!" Jack said as it shocked Bal.

"Bal!"

* * *

Later, at the rooftop of Aibo Academy, Jack and Ryuusei transformed to their true forms as they are having a conversation with Bal.

"You were so shocked that you fainted? Now we're the ones who's shocked and hurt." Jack said as he felt bad for Bal.

"But I can't believe it took him a while to realize it was us! Doesn't he noticed us?" Ryuusei asked.

"Calm down. You know that he was just born. He doesn't understand it yet." Jack said.

"Oh."

"Bal knew it! Jack and Ryuusei are way cooler for sure, bal!" Bal said as he felt amazed after seeing his two favorite dragons in front of him.

"Aww, thanks for the compliment." Ryuusei said as Jack sighed and they returned to their small forms.

"Bal..." Jack was about to explain but Bal started to laugh.

"So itsy-bitsy, bal!"

"Bal, that's enough!" Jack yelled as he was embarrassed.

"This is not funny anymore!" Ryuuga said as he was embarrassed too. Bal wanted to stop but he couldn't resist to laugh, "He's definitely won't stop laughing." He sweatdropped as Jack sighed.

"Listen, Bal. The other day, we taught you a way to win Buddyfights without people complaining." Jack recalled.

"Are you going to teach me more, bal?" Bal asked.

"That's right. There are many different ways of becoming stronger, and today, we'd like to share one particularly important with you."

"And remember, you need to pay attention, so that way, you'll never know when it might come in handy someday." Ryuuga said.

"bal really wants to hear it, bal!" He said as he felt his fire spirit, bursting with motivation.

"Whoa! He's really hyped up!" Ryuuga said.

"Then we will tell you! In order to become strong, you must grow closer to your Buddy!" Jack advised.

"Bal understands, bal!"

"And one more thing, you must always help your Buddy to become more stronger!" Ryuuga advised.

"Bal understands, bal!"

* * *

At the classroom...

"So... What are you doing, Bal?" Gao asked as Bal on Gao as he was on Gao's seat.

"Bal is getting close to Gao, bal. And Bal is ready to help Gao, bal."

"Uh, that's not what I meant."

"Sure-fire way to win Buddyfights, number eleven! Grow closer to your Buddy, help your Buddy, and deepen the bonds of trust in each other, bal!" Bal said as he was motivated, "If we do that, we can become Buddy Champions, bal!"

"If that's all it takes to become Buddy Champion... We'd all have an easy time of it!" Noboru said.

"This has nothing to do with Kitten Shirt, bal." Bal complained.

"It's not a cat! It's a tiger!" He yelled as he show his t-shirt, "More importantly, our school has a basic rule that Buddy monsters aren't allowed in classroom during school hours!" He recalled.

"That's true..." Gao chuckled nervously.

"Hey, classes are about to start." Baku said.

"Sorry, Bal. Once class starts, you have to go back into your card." Kuguru advised, "You need to be good and stay in the deck."

"Bal learned it from Jack and Ryuusei, bal!" Bal said as he cried.

"Bal..." Gao became concerned for his Buddy, "I understand. I'll try negotiating with the teacher. And since it's Daisuke, I'm sure he'll allow you to stay."

* * *

Later, before class, Gao and Bal managed to talk things out with Daisuke.

"Please! Teacher Daisuke!" Gao begged as he bowed. Daisuke then begins to think.

"Hmm. I must admit, your request for this... I suppose that it really does mean that you care for your Buddy so much." Daisuke said.

"Then...!"

"Just for today, I'll allow Bal to attend classes." Daisuke said.

"Hooray, bal!" Bal cheered happily.

"Now we can stay together all day today!" Gao said happily as he picked him up.

"Together, bal! Bal!" He licked Gao like what a dog would do.

"Hey, cut that out!" He laughed.

"Don't be happy just yet. If however, you tried to cause some trouble in the classroom, Bal will never attend Grade 6, Class 11 ever again! Is that clear?" Daisuke asked in a frightening aura.

"Y-Yes sir." Gao agreed as he was scared, "Can you keep that promise, Bal?" He asked.

"O-O-Okay, bal. Bal won't cause trouble to everyone, bal." Bal agreed as he was scared too.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Daisuke puts up the problem on the board.

"Okay class. Who can solve this equation? Raise your hand!" He said as the students raised their hands.

"Me!"

"Bal?" Bal noticed the kids are raising their hands as he thinks it looks fun. And then he raised his hand, "Me, bal!" He raised his hand to join the fun.

"Then, Bal. Answer this equation, please." Daisuke said.

"Bal?" The students then stared at Bal with a confused looks, "Um... Um..." He tried to think of an answer, "The answer is..." He struggles until he breaks wind. It made the class crashes down for that stupid act, "The answer is gas, bal!"

"Of course it's not!" Noboru complained. Gao stands up as he chuckled. Meanwhile, at the window, Jack and Ryuuga who was on him, was looking at Bal's class. They chuckled.

"That was kinda funny though." Ryuuga said.

"He's trying his best." Jack said.

* * *

Later, for P.E. period, the kids are playing dodgeball as Gao and Bal are the remaining members on either side.

"This will finish you, bal!" Bal said as he carries the ball to hit Gao.

"Come at me, Bal" Gao said.

"Bal is gonna give it his all, bal!" Bal then transforms to his true form, "Bal!"

"Wait a minute!" Gao yelled to stop him but it was too late. Bal then throws it as it was going fast.

"Dodge it, Gao!" Baku yelled as Gao stops where he's at and grabs the ball. After that, he manages to stop it in time.

"Amazing!" Mihara said as he was amazed for seeing this.

"I can't believe he caught that super speed throw!" Niitani said.

"Finish him in one hit!" Noboru advised.

"Now it's my turn!" Gao said as Bal reverted back.

"Come at me, bal!" Bal said.

"Now, this is where my illusion magic will reach its climax!" A boy said as he has violet hair that is combed on the left side and the hair is swerve to the right. He was juggling volleyballs as he was entertaining the students.

"Hey, check it out!" A kid said as he pointed out to where Gao and Bal are competing.

"Whoa, is that for real?!" Another kid asked as he was curious.

"Huh?" The boy with the violet hair wondered.

"Bal!" Bal grabbed the ball that Gao threw.

"He's amazing!" He said as the kids are heading to check it out.

"Bal, wasn't it?"

"Apparently he has special permission to attend class today! And I heard it was his rival."

"Oh..." He felt depressed because Bal stole the show. Then his shadow started to move as it shows a face with stars on his eyes.

"Thanks to them, your illusion magic has been ruined, Wataru!" It say as it would appear to be Buddy.

"Silhouette Joe. Let's teach them what happens when you interfere with my shows." Wataru said as he plans for revenge.

* * *

Later, at the classroom, Wataru went inside as he shut the door, he was out of the P.E. clothes as he was wearing a brown shirt with purple tie and white jacket with purple lining.

"My dear Buddy, Silhouette Joe. It's time for you to make your entrance." Wataru said as Joe appears from his shadow. He appears to be an imitation as Wataru but with shadow skin, star eyes, white hair, and the red swerve on it, including the clothes that are the same.

Joe snickered, "I'm willing to do anything."

"That monster, Bal or whatever... if he caused some trouble here, he'll apparently get kicked out of the classroom. So let's make that happen." He said.

* * *

Earlier, Haruka was walking through the halls.

"I heard Bal is attending Gao's class! I wanna to see them." She then sighed, "But I can't since they are at P.E." She then gets frustrated, "Oh, why couldn't I be put in the same class as them?!" She complained as she heard the voices, "Huh? It's coming from Gao's class. She quietly opened the door as she saw Wataru with his Buddy, she then heard their conversation as she slowly closed the door, "Oh no. I need to warn them!" She ran off to find them.

* * *

Back at the gym, at the storage room. Gao and Baku, helped Mihara and Niitani of putting away the balls.

"This is the last of them." Gao said.

"Thanks!" Niitani said as he put the last ones in the cart, "Huh? Where's Bal?" He asked as he wondered where Bal went.

"He went back to the classroom." Gao said

"Now that you mention it, his tummy was rumbling a lot!" Baku said.

"Yeah, it's finally lunch time. He's been looking forward to it."

* * *

Back at the classroom, a pile of lunchboxes were on the ground as Bal went in.

"So hungry, bal!" Bal said as he walked in and saw the pile of lunchboxes. Then the door shuts mysteriously, "Bal?"

"Little Bal. I'm going to frame you for this crime." Wataru said as he was outside near the door.

"Is someone there, bal?" Bal asked as Joe appears, he snicked as he tosses the lunches to Bal as he was covered in food. Then the door opens.

"Hey everyone! There's a monster here who's tearing his way through your lunches!" Wataru yells out as Bal was surprised for the false accusation.

"Bal?!"

"Now, hurry! This way!" Wataru showed the culprit to them as they came to class.

"What have you done?" Noboru asked as he saw Bal, covered in rice.

"Bal didn't do anything, bal!" Bal said as they went in and saw the mess.

"Bal was the only one in the classroom. Therefore, Bal must be the culprit." Wataru explained.

"Bal isn't a culprit, bal!" Bal cried.

"We heard everything." Jack said as he and Ryuuga came by.

"And we know the real truth behind this mess." Ryuuga said.

"Because it's too early to convict Bal as the culprit."

"Why are you two here, Jack, Ryuuga?" Noboru asked.

"Bal. Can you look at us in the eye without any falsehood?" Jack requested.

"We'll be able to tell if you are telling the truth or not." Ryuuga said.

"Bal!" Bal said it with confidence.

"We believe in Bal! Right, Ryuuga?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Ryuuga nodded.

"That's crazy! Can't you two see what's right on his face?" Wataru asked, "There's no possible culprit other than Bal!" Then Joe who is in Bal's shadow starts slowly to run.

"Who is that right there?!" Jack asked.

"Grab him!" Ryuuga said as they attacked, revealing Joe out in the presences, "There he is."

"He's the one who destroyed everyone's lunches... He's the true culprit, who tries to frame Bal for his crimes!"

"Huh? Doesn't he kind of look like someone?" Noboru asked as he noticed the resemblance of Joe's imitation.

"Uh-oh!"

"That's right! That monster is my Buddy. We saw a suspicious monster, so my Buddy was monitoring him." Wataru explained.

"Do you really think your excuse can save you?" Ryuuga asked.

"Well, what about you two? Perhaps you two are so desperate to protect that monster that you're lying." Wataru said as he makes his deduction.

"Are you trying to say that we're accomplices?!" Ryuuga complained.

"Why not? After all, you are the Buddy of the notorious criminal, Daisuke."

"Why you..."

"We can't let you get away with that." Tasuku said as he, Daisuke, and Haruka came.

"T-Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke Masamune?!" Wataru asked after he saw them, "What are you doing here?!"

"Jack and Ryuuga are our Buddy Monsters. And Haruka told us what was going on since she heard you." Tasuku said as Wataru got mad at Haruka as she hides behind her brother. Then Tasuku pulls out his Core Deck, "But since we're both Buddyfighters, why don't we settle this with a Buddyfight?" He requested.

"Fine by me. If I win, you have to accept that what I said was correct." Wataru said as he pulled out his white Core Deck with purple lining design on it.

"Then... If I win, you'll apologize to Bal. Not just him, but Ryuuga as well." Tasuku made his condition as Wataru got nervous.

* * *

Later, outside, Tasuku washed a towel and offered it to Bal to clean himself from the mess.

"Sorry, Jack." Tasuku turned off the faucet, "I decided to Buddyfight without asking you first."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I'm grateful." Jack said.

"Yeah, you saved me back there! I owe you one!" Ryuuga said.

"Ryuuga. You realized that you had to butt in." Daisuke said.

"Don't say that, Elder Brother. He was trying to help." Haruka said.

"I suppose..."

"Thanks, Jack, Ryuuga! You saved Bal!" Gao thanked.

"No need to thank us. To us, Bal is like our dear pupil." Jack complimented.

"Bal! Bal was super happy that Jack and Ryuuga came, bal!" Bal said happily as he cries.

"Is that really worth crying over?" Noboru asked.

"Well, to me, Bal is like my apprentice from when I was at Dragon World."

"Oh, Ryuuga sees me as an apprentice, bal!" Bal cries even more.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Noboru yelled.

"I want Jack and Ryuuga to have these, bal."

"No need, Bal." Ryuuga said.

"Your thanks are enough." Jack said.

"Bal will give you two these, bal!" Bal drew something on the cards with his marker.

"Hey! Bal's scribbling something on those cards!" Baku complained.

"Here, bal!" Bal gave the two drawn cards to Jack and Ryuuga.

"Th-Thanks." Jack takes it.

"We appreciate it." Ryuuga said as he takes it too as the two cards begins to shine.

"Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"Ryuuga?" Daisuke asked as the two cards began to glow.

"These cards... could it be?" Jack asked as he looked at it.

"Do you think...?" Ryuuga asked.

"Bal drew it for Jack and Ryuuga, bal!" Bal said. Daisuke looked at that card that Ryuuga held as he was surprised.

"Wow... This is it." He said.

* * *

Later, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage.

"Now for today's Buddyfight matchup! You all know Tasuku Ryuenji! His opponent is a smiling new face who's stepped into the spotlight, Wataru Kageo." Paruko announced as the fighters' got to their positions to Luminize.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"A stage brimming with fantasy and magic, let the show begin! Luminize! Silhouette Theater Troupe!" He luminized a little white magic hat.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Magic World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Then an explosion occurred as Ozon B appeared.

"And as usual, the analysis will be provided by me, Ozon B." Ozon B said, "Today, as always, I'm going to push my body to its limit and analyze the fight, B! Currently looking for a Buddy! Yeah!"

"Who'd want him as a Buddy?" Noboru asked.

"I definitely wouldn't!" Kuguru said.

"If Minako heard that, she would crush him down." Haruka said.

"I supposed she would." Baku said.

"Jack! Try your best!" Bal cheered.

"Go for it, Senior Tasuku!" Gao cheered.

"Win for Bal, Tasuku!" Daisuke cheered.

"Good luck, Jack!" Ryuuga said. Then Gaito and Minako with their buddies came by.

"So that's the genius Buddyfighter." Gaito said after witnessing Tasuku.

"Yep. That's the Boy Wonder Cop, or should I say former Buddy Cop, Tasuku Ryuenji?" Minako said.

"Tasuku Ryuenji."

* * *

"Wataru has the first move. He Charges and Draws, then use a Draw Spell to draw 2 cards!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center, Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"It's showtime!" Joe jumps as he transforms to his true form. His true form shows his devil form with pale skin, he has white hair with red half and yellow hair in front and braided to the front. He wears a green suit and devil wings.

"Shadow Shade attribute. Size 2. 7000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2." Wataru explains his Buddy's effect.

"I'll be placing a spell from the Drop Zone into my soul." Joe said.

"I also cast! The Shade!" Wataru cast, "If there's a Shadow Shade on my field, I increase my gauge and my hand cards from the deck. And I place this card in Silhouette Joe's soul, who has Soulguard!" He sends the card to his Buddy's soul as he gave Soulguard to Joe.

"He's fortifying his center position." Tasuku said.

"What? What's a Soul, you asked?" Ozon B asked the audience, "Professor Ozon B's Buddyfight Lessons!" He begins to demonstrated of what the Soul does, "The Soul is where a monster can store up his or her energy, B. Depending on the abilities of the cards in your field, it might be able to revive, or power up, B!"

"When he has two or more souls, I can discard those cards to deal 2 damage to the opponent!" Wataru said as Joe used his whip as he sends the cards to attack.

"Effect damage!" Jack said as Tasuku took the attack and takes 2 damage.

"I cast! Trick or Trick! I place this card and a spell card from the Drop Zone into Silhouette Joe's soul." He cast as he placed another 2 cards to Joe's soul.

"That's Magic World for you. A combo card, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"His first attack is coming!" Jack said.

"Well then, let's have Silhouette Joe attack the fighter." Wataru commanded as Joe jumps up.

"Silhouette Illusion!" He used his whip as it turns to a hand as it inflicted 2 damage.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"With that, my turn is over." He declared.

"It's only the first move, and he's already dealt 4 damage!" Paruko announced, "Meanwhile, the second move goes to Tasuku Ryuenji. How will he counterattack?"

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip! Twin Star, Jack & Fang!" He pays one gauge and life as he equips twin futuristic blasters that one is green and one is yellow, "I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left! I Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and paid one gauge.

"All right!" Jack flies over as he transforms to his true form.

"Jack's ability, activate! I check the top 3 cards in my deck and I place one into Jack's soul." Tasuku placed one card as it was sent to Jack as he equips his Arms, "Crossnize!"

"Ignite Blade!" Jack equips as jet like weapon that is like a blade with a green aura laser blade.

"Jack & Fang! Shoot!" Tasuku shoots his laser attack with Jack as it hits Joe and destroys him but he came back due to Soulguard.

"Soulguard." Joe said.

"Double Attack! Shoot!" He shoots his laser attack with Fang as it hits Joe and destroys him but came back due to Soulguard.

"I won't let you clear the center position."

"Shadowscare! Attack the center!" Shadowscare attacks.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast! Malicious Selector!" He cast as Shadowscare is getting engulfed by a shadow as he got himself completely covered.

"This Counter Spell can destroy one size 1 or less monster." Joe said as he whips Shadowscare and destroys him.

"In addition, I place this spell card in Silhouette Joe's soul." Wataru said as he placed the card to Joe's soul.

"A Counterspell that not only destroys Shadowscare, but also increases his Buddy's soul?!" Ozon B asked as he pull out his eyeball and cleans it, "I've never seen that before, B!"

"Don't wipe your eyeball like you're cleaning your glasses!" Kuguru complained.

"Grrr..." Minako was irritated as she plans to knock Ozon B's eyeball.

"Hey, Minako! Calm down!" Abygale tries to calm him down.

"You know I hate zombies. I'm going to teach that rotten garbage.

"Hey, Gaito! Do something."

"Leave her be." Gaito said.

"Gaito!"

"I'm over here!" Joe said as Jack makes his attack.

"There you are!" Jack attacks as he destroys Joe but came back due to Soulguard.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Soulguard, eh?"

"My turn ends." Tasuku declared.

"Whoa! No damage dealt, and it's Wataru's turn!" Paruko announced.

"I'd heard that you were a genius Buddyfighter, but it looks like... You're not all that." He gave a glare, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left! Silhouette Balun! I call to the right! Silhouette Leon!" He called a shadow with a face of an old noble man with a white suit and a hat. He call a young boy who is like a shadow with blonde short hair, wearing a noble suit, "I cast! Trick or Trick! And I activate Silhouette Joe's ability!" Joe used his Soulguard as he dealt 2 damage at Tasuku.

"Once again, 2 effect damage!" Paruko announced.

"Silhouette Balun, attack the fighter!" Silhouette opens up his hat as he releases bats as they attacked Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "Silhouette Leon! Attack the fighter!" Leon releases birds as they attacked Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "Silhouette Joe! Finish him with your attack!"

"Silhouette Illusion!" He sends his whip as the hand attacks Tasuku.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he nullified the attack.

"I predicted that he'd survive using a defense spell, B." Ozon B announced, "But now that he's down to 2 life, Tasuku Ryuenji has no way of winning, B."

"Exactly! I have 11 left. You could say that I've practically won already." Wataru said as he was aware for his victory.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You never know until the fight's over." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku's confident about this." Daisuke said.

"Bal. Pay close attention to the fight from here on." Gao advised.

"Why, bal?" Bal asked.

"We can tell... Senior Tasuku has a plan in mind!"

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand as he noticed something, 'I got it! That card!' He thinks, "I call to the left! Dragonarms, Emergence!" He calls out a green jet with a blue face in the center, "Go on and attack the center!"

"I won't let you do that. I pay 1 gauge and cast! Malicious Selector!" He cast as Emergence was engulfed in the shadow.

"I'll destroy that for you." Joe said as he whips Emergence and destroys it.

"And I place this Spell card in Silhouette Joe's soul." Wataru placed the card to Joe's soul.

"I'm not done yet! Shoot!" He used the Jack as he shoots at Joe and destroys him but comes back due to Soulguard.

"I revive due to Soulguard." Joe said but then he noticed that Tasuku's gone, "Where did he go?" He asked. But then out of surprise, Tasuku appears behind Joe as he aim his Fang behind Joe's back.

"This is the end of your illusions. You have no Soul cards left. My Double Attack will destroy you."

"Oh well." Joe said as Tasuku shoots at him, thus destroying him once and for all.

"Jack! Now!"

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Jack said as he flies up to attack, "A critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" He slashed Wataru, inflicting 4 damage.

"Yes, but faced with this overwhelming gap in life points, Tasuku Ryuenji can only give up, B!" Ozon B expected it.

"Final Phase!"

"What?! What is he planning?" Wataru asked.

"There's no Impact card that can wipe out 7 life at once." Baku said.

"Huh? You mean it's impossible?" Haruka asked.

"But I'm sure he has something in mind." Kuguru said.

"What is he gonna do?" Noboru asked.

"Like I said, all he can do is give up, Kuguru!" Ozon B said as he had his head rotated to the back.

"If you're going to turn around, turn your whole body around!" Kuguru said as she got scared for this.

"Impact Call!" Tasuku said.

"Did he just say Impact Call?!" He spins his head as he stops it and panics.

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates.

"Tasuku Ryuenji has an Impact Monster?! Nobody told me, B!" Ozon B said as the cat came out, seeing that Tasuku is cool.

"Size 2. 6000 power and defense. And a critical of 2." Jack unequips his Ignite Blade as it flew off. His wings then detached as it was destroyed in the process, "Crossnize with Jackarms J Thruster from the Drop Zone. Also J Thruster's ability activates! I discard one card from my hand and crossnize another J Thruster from the deck! And by crossnizing with J Igniter, his current critical becomes 3!" Jack crossnized with J Thrusters as it equips to his back where the wings are detached and the J Igniter combined as it flew on top of the Thruster.

"I have 7 life left. No matter how many cards you put in the Soul, you can't win!" Wataru said.

"Jack! Attack the fighter!"

"All Busters Terminate!" Jack sends his laser barrage attack at Wataru, inflicting 3 damage.

"It's like a shower of laser beams! This is too much!" Paruko announced.

"Amazing!" Noboru was amazed.

"What a powerful combo!" Haruka said.

"But he still has 4 left!" Kuguru said.

"Is this the end?" Baku asked.

"That's why I told you, B. It's unfortunate, but this is where his turn ends." Ozon B said as he knew about this to happen.

"My Final Phase isn't over yet!" Tasuku said.

"That's crazy! You have no cards left in your gauge!" Wataru yelled as Jack landed on the stage.

"When Jack is an Impact Monster, he can fire 3 Dragonarms and do additional damage to the opponent!" Tasuku explained.

"Seriously?!" Ozon B's eyes popped as the cat sees how cool Tasuku is.

"Safety Release!" He detached the Thrusters and Igniter, "Rain down, lights of the star!"

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends it to Wataru as it flies around and hits Wataru, inflicting 3 damage.

"That Impact Monster was a surprise, but it looks like you still weren't able to wipe out my life points. Now, it's my turn!"

"Not yet!"

"What?!"

"My Jack & Fang has an ability that only activates when Jack deals effect damage!" Tasuku said as he holds his weapon as it opens the hatch, releasing a blade that is similar to Jack's blade, "Jack & Fang, Blade mode!"

"It can't be, it can't be, it can't be!" Ozon B exploded his eyes as the cat sees how more cool Tasuku is. Tasuku ran across the stage as he finishes off Wataru.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Jack & Fang/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(W: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: Balun/None/Leon)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Tasuku's victory, "Our hero, Master Tasuku was backed into a corner with just 2 life left! With his Impact Monster making its debut, he turned the tables for an amazing win!" The cat held out two flags with hearts on it as Ozon B was being decomposing for the reaction he got.

Later, after the match ended...

"Dear Bal. I'm grateful for the new power that you gave me." Jack said as he thanked Bal.

"I never expected your little scribbles to become reality! How did you create that blank card anyway?" Gao asked.

"Bal?" Bal was confused for that question, "Bal..." He started to think an answer.

"D-don't tell me... You don't know how you created it?" Jack asked.

"Strange. A dragon that creates Impact cards and yet he doesn't know how he did it? What a mystery." Daisuke said to himself quietly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to More Corner Time!"

"Did you see that?! Tasuku used his first Impact Monster with Jack! I wonder what mine is?!"

"You realize we have them."

"But not for Star Dragon World..."

"True. Anyways, this chapter will have one card for this, here's one now." He snapped his fingers as a card reveals itself, it shows a light blue katana with a mechanical and black hilt and green pom at the end of the blade, "One of the Twin Blades, Photonic Twin Blade, Star. It has the same attack and critical for Ryu. But the cost is one life. If I equipped to "Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu", I can equip this card. If I equipped to "Photonic Twin Blade", when this card attacks, it gains [Penetrate] until the end of the battle!"

"Oh wow! Equipping two cards at once! It's strong!"

"Yep. It is. The next chapter will be about our friends, from the dancing demon and the ninja arts. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	5. Dancing Teacher, Asmodai

Chapter 5: Dancing Teacher, Asmodai

* * *

The next day at the Aibo Academy. Gao and his friends are watching at the poster board.

"It's almost here!" Gao said as he felt pumped.

"Can't wait, bal!" Bal said as he was getting excited.

"The WBC Cup!" Gao saw the poster of it.

"Bal can't wait to become Buddy Champion, bal!"

"It's not going to be that easy!" Noboru said as he pushes through Baku and Kuguru.

"Noboru!" Baku said.

"Isn't that rude, Kitten Shirt?" Haruka complained.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

"Kitten Shirt! Good morning, bal!" Bal greeted.

"I keep telling you, it's a tiger!" He yelled, "The WBC Cup is going to attract the best fighters from around the world!"

"Bal will knock out any enemy, bal!"

"The other day, you ate so much pizza that you couldn't move, and on top of that, you were snoring through Final Phase! You've got some nerve saying that!" Noboru bragged as he reminded the time and made Bal nervous.

"Bal..."

"Noboru has a point there." Baku agreed.

"Bal only started Buddyfighting recently." Kuguru recalled.

"He does have a lot to go of getting used to this." Haruka said.

"All right! It's time for some intensive training!" Gao recommended.

"Will Bal become stronger if Bal does intensive training, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! If you toughen yourself up, you'll get even stronger than you are now, Bal!"

"Bal will do intensive training, bal!" Bal became excited.

"You'll need a coach if you're going to train." Kuguru recommended.

"Aibo Academy has lots of strong fighters, after all." Baku said.

"Should we ask my brother then?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kuguru said, "Your brother is doing some paperwork to cover up the trouble of letting a Buddy monster into the school. I don't think he'll have the time to do so.

"In that case... You want the guy who handed the great Gao Mikado an instant defeat." Noboru referred himself, "Noboru Kodo! Leave it to me! Huh?" But as he speaks, his friends, including Bal are gone as they were far ahead of him.

"Noboru! If you don't hurry up, you'll be late!" Gao said.

"You jerks! Try listening to what I'm saying!" Noboru yelled angrily.

* * *

At the Junior High Division, they came to Tasuku's classroom.

"You want me to be Bal's coach?" Tasuku asked, "Of course I don't mind. But you'll have to wait a little." He said as he was writing something on his notepad, tear it off, and handed it to him, "Here you go."

"Number 281? Senior Tasuku, what is this?" Gao asked as he looked at the paper with a number with Tasuku's name on it.

"Let's start the intensive training now, bal!" Bal said as he was getting excited.

"Jack, attack the fighter!" Tasuku turned the card as he fought against a female Buddyfighter.

"I almost had him!" She said as the crowd of kids was amazed.

"Too bad."

"Thank you very much." She said as she moves out of her seat.

"Next person!"

"Thank you for this opportunity!" Another challenger sat down.

"Go ahead."

"There's so many here..." Haruka said as she was surprised.

"Bal can't wait any more, bal!" Bal said as he was getting desperate.

"He's going to battle all of these peoples?" Gao asked.

"Senior Tasuku is just too nice." Kuguru said.

"Guess we'll try someone else." Baku recommended.

* * *

At the gym, there was a Kendo club as two swordsman are sword fighting as a familiar face makes his move as he knocks the challenger on the head for a point. Gao and his friends were there as they sat down, waiting.

"Zanya!" Gao stands up as Zanya walks to him, while drying himself with a towel.

"Gao!" Zanya said after seeing his friend again, "I see..." He noticed Bal, "That dragon must be your new Buddy."

"Who's this, bal?" Bal asked.

"One of my best buds, and a Buddyfighter too! Zanya Kisaragi!" Gao introduced.

"Then, where's his Buddy, bal?" Bal wondered.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya calls out his Buddy as Tsukikage appears from above and descends.

"Nin!"

"Bal?!" Bal was surprised after seeing Tsukikage.

"Zanya's Buddy, Nanomachine Ninja Tsukikage!" Gao introduced Zanya's original Buddy as Tsukikage opens his scroll for introduction, 'I am Tsukikage!'

"I see. So this is the Impact Monster that everyone's talking about." A voice said.

"Who said it, bal?" Bal asked as a white ninja appears behind him.

"You've let your guard down, forsooth!" Byakuya said as Bal saw.

"Bal sees someone suspicious, bal!" Bal pulls out his hammer as he swings it on him.

"Sword Arts... Bare-handed Sword Catching...' But Byakuya couldn't catch it in time as he was hit by a hammer.

"S-sorry about this." Zanya apologized for the embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Gao said.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Kuguru said.

"He's kinda cute when he gets hit so soft." Haruka said.

"That's Tsukikage's little brother." Baku introduced.

"Bal?" Bal asked as Byakuya was trying to protect his head as he got bumps on it.

"I am known as Nanomachine Ninja Byakuya, forsooth!" Byakuya introduced himself.

"Bal?"

"Nin..." Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Terribly sorry.'

Later, Gao explained his request to Zanya.

"I see. So that's why you came to see me." He said.

"Please, Zanya!" Gao requested.

"I can't say no to a request from Gao. Very well. I agree to take on the role of coach." Zanya happily accepted.

"All right! We did it!" Gao said excitedly.

"Will Bal get stronger now, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! No mistake about it!"

* * *

Later, at the outside field. Gao and Bal were meditating on the mat as it was part of Zanya's training.

"First, psychological training! Calm your spirits. Sharpen your five senses!" Zanya demonstrated, "Everything else comes after this!" Gao felt concentrated but Bal doesn't seem to be focused all of the sudden.

"They seemed really focused." Haruka said as she watches them.

"Can they really win the WBC Cup with this training?" Kuguru whispered to Baku.

"Beats me..." Baku said. But then all of the sudden, Gao suddenly fell asleep as he was snoring.

"Don't sleep!" Zanya warned as he smack Gao's shoulder with his kendo sword, waking Gao up, "You're lacking concentration!"

"Oops, sorry about that!" Gao apologized. But he doesn't noticed that Bal is slowly crawling to get away from Zanya's training.

"Bal will find a coach on his own, bal!" He got away on time without getting caught.

* * *

At another area, there was a dance music. Bal came out of the bushes as he heard the music.

"Bal?" Bal asked as he noticed someone.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" It was Tetsuya, who was practicing his dance moves with his boombox, "Okay! Cool! Awesome!"

"Bal!" Bal was amazed for seeing Tetsuya's dancing, "Bal!" Bal then wanted to play as he dances along with Tetsuya.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!"

"Bal! Bal! Bal!" Then out of the boombox, Asmodai appears out from the smoke.

"Finish!" Both have finished.

"Bal-l-l?" Bal was surprised.

"What's your deal?" Asmodai asked.

"B-Bal..." Bal was getting anxious, "Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal!"

"Gao's?!" Tetsuya asked.

"You know Gao, bal?"

"I'm Tetsuya 's bestie!" Tetsuya introduced himself, "They call me the Buddyfighter who dances with the devil, yo!"

"And I'm his Buddy. The Great Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Asmodai introduced himself. Later, Bal told them the reason why he was here, "I see. So that's how it is. And so you ran away."

"Bal." Bal nodded.

"If that was enough for you to complain, there's no way you'll ever make it to Buddy Champion. You should give up now." Asmodai said.

"Asmodai! That's a mean thing to say, yo!" Tetsuya complained.

"Bal wants to be Buddy Champion, bal!"

"Why do you want to be champion? Do you want to be famous? Do you want people to praise you? Just what do you want to do?" Asmodai asked as he was getting curious.

"Yo, cut that out, Asmodai!" Tetsuya complained.

"Don't stop me, Tetsuya. Entitled brats like this need to be taught a lesson." Asmodai begins to smile evilly as he was planning on something mischief.

"This is too complicated for Bal, bal! But Bal wants... Bal wants..." He tries to explain.

"Yeah?" Asmodai asked with a scary look on his face.

"Bal is going to become Buddy Champion with Gao, bal!" Bal felt encouraged as his eyes shined. It then make Asmodai felt a shock as he stepped back.

"Asmodai?" Tetsuya asked.

'This little guy could become unbelievable strong.' Asmodai thinks after seeing how motivated Bal is. Then he started to laugh, "Well, that's something to look forward to!"

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"I like you, short stuff! Leave it to the great Asmodai!" Asmodai said, "In just 3 years, I'll train you up so you have a shot at Buddy Champion!"

"If it takes 3 years, that'll be too late for the WBC Cup!" Tetsuya yelled.

"From now on, call me Coach!" Asmodai referred.

"Bal?" Bal doesn't get it as Asmodai gets closer.

"Don't 'Bal' at me!" He yelled.

"Bal?!" He sees Asmodai getting serious.

"From now on, the only thing you're allowed to say is... Yes! And... Coach! And... Yes, Coach! Just those three line! You got that, short stuff?!"

"Yes, Coach, bal!" Bal said as Asmodai whisked his finger.

"I didn't ask you to say 'bal'."

"Yo, don't be so hard on him, Asmodai." Tetsuya said.

"Yes, Coach!" Bal said.

"Asmo-Change! Let's Play! Asmodai!" Asmodai transforms into Playmodai.

"He looks different, bal!" Bal said after seeing Asmodai's form.

"Asmodai can change into lots of variations, yo!" He explained.

"We're gonna start the special training! The path of hard knocks and suffering!" Asmodai said as he was getting motivated for the training.

"Yes, Coach!" Bal said as he wore a baseball mitt.

"Here we go!" He swings the bat as he sends the ball. Bal jumps up as he catches it. Then Asmodai swings more as Bal keeps on grabbing it.

"No matter how hard it is! No matter how sad you are!" He hits the volleyball as Bal tries to grab it. But couldn't grab it. Then Bal practice by punching the boxing mitt, "Punch! Punch! Punch! Something will be waiting for you tomorrow!"

"Yes, Coach!" Bal said.

"Asmo-Change! Let's Dance, Asmodai!" Asmodai changed to Dancemodai, "Shall we dance?"

"Yes, Coach!" Bal said as he was wearing a white tutu. Then they started to dance.

"Well, short stuff? Do you finally get it?" Asmodai asked.

"Bal doesn't get it at all, bal!" Bal replied.

"Think about it. Think hard! Buddyfight is a game of the mind. Use your head! Never stop thinking!"

"Yes, Coach! Bal won't give up on thinking, bal!"

"Asmo-Change! Champion Wrestler Asmodai!" Asmodai changes into a masked wrestler, "Short stuff! I'll teach you what being a Buddy Monster is all about!"

"Yes, Coach!" Bal wears a red t-shirt with a demon skull on it.

"Don't think! Just feel!" He grabbed Bal's legs as he swings him around.

"That's not what you said earlier, bal!" Bal said as he panicked while being swing.

* * *

Later, after Zanya's training, Gao and his friends are searching for Bal.

"Bak!" Baku yelled.

"Little Bal!" Kuguru yelled.

"Where are you, Bal?!" Haruka yelled.

"Bal!" Gao yelled, "Where did he go? That Bal..." He became concerned.

"Hey, Gao! Look at that!" Baku pointed as he saw Bal running from his life. Asmodai came around as he was driving a float.

"Too slow! Too slow! Run faster!" Asmodai said.

"Bal!" Bal said while running.

"If you increase your speed, you'll be able do Double Attacks!"

"Yes, Coach!"

"That's the spirit!" Asmodai said as Gao and his friends are watching.

"Is that Asmodai, chasing our little Bal?" Haruka asked.

"Bal..." Gao asked. Bal then was training as there were swinging logs.

"Increase your agility! Then your opponent's attack can't hit you!" Asmodai advised a lecture.

"Yes! Coach!" Bal said.

"What are you doing, Bal?!" Gao asked as Bal begins his training.

"What's Gao doing here, bal?" Bal asked as he got hit by a log.

"We've been waiting, Gao." Tetsuya said as he appears with Champion Wrestler Asmodai.

"You've finally here." Asmodai said as Tetsuya got hit by a log then Asmodai got it too.

"Intensive training was tough, bal..." Bal said as Kuguru and Haruka are putting bandages on Bal, "Now Bal must be at least a hundred times stronger, bal. Bal can defeat any enemy in one blow, bal!" Asmodai laughs.

"That's not possible. No matter how much you train your body, your card's abilities won't change."

"Bal?! Then all of the training...?!"

"It was all a scam, of course! I had a lot of fun, short stuff!"

"Bal was tricked, bal! Bal was betrayed, bal! Bal had Bal's emotions toyed with, bal!"

"Where did you learn words like that?" Kuguru asked.

"I'm guessing he learned it for himself." Haruka said.

"Bal can't forgive, bal! Bal will make you see the depths of your sins through Buddyfight, bal!"

"Forget about it. There's no way that you can beat the great Asmodai." Asmodai said.

"Bal will win for sure, bal!"

"Yeah? Then here's the deal. If you lose, you'll have to quit being Gao's buddy." Asmodai made a condition.

"Bal?"

"Of course, you won't be able to enter the WBC Cup either!"

"B-Bal..." Bal struggled.

"We understand." Gao said.

"Bal?"

"If you guys beat us, we won't enter the WBC Cup."

"Gao!" Bal said.

"Are you serious?" Kuguru asked.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Haruka asked.

"I decided that I'd become Buddy Champion together with Bal. If Bal can't be in the WBC Cup, I won't either!"

"Then it's decided." Asmodai said.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya yelled.

"If they lost to us now, they wouldn't be able to beat anyone in the WBC Cup anyways." He said as he transforms. His forms is that he wears a lab coat with a baton and has glasses, "Asmo-Change! I, the great Fervent Demon Lord Teacher Asmodai, will teach you how tough a real fight can be."

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Today, we're here at Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage... Bringing you a Buddyfight between Gao Mikado and Tetsuya Kurodake!" Paruko announced, "And as usual, he'll be bringing you the commentary!" An explosion occurred as Ozon B appears out from the ground.

"Sleeping underground for countless years, Ozon B can sing too, so never fear!" Ozon B said as he was wearing a yukata, while reciting his words as a poem, "Still looking for a Buddy!"

"Let's get started. Mister Ozon B, what are you predictions for this match?" Paruko announced.

"Thank you! Thank you! What's that? You want my autograph?" Ozon B assumed.

"Do you job properly!" She complained as she used her ray to shock Ozon B.

"Oh! Ultraviolet rays are a special treat for me! They killed the bacteria and slow down my decomposition!" Ozon B said as he was starting to enjoy it. Then Noboru came by with ice cream.

"Oh Noboru." Kuguru said

"Did you come to watch Gao's fight?" Baku asked.

"O-Of course not! I was just super bored!" Noboru tries to deny it.

"You don't sound like you are." Haruka said.

"Shut up! I say it like I mean it!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Let's study with the Demon Lord! Luminize! Devil's School!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World, yo!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pays as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form and landed on the right.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal!" He remembered what Asmodai said.

* * *

 _"If you lose, you're going to cancel your Buddy registration."_

* * *

"Bal can't afford to lose, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword, "Bal, bal, bal, bal!" He makes his move to attack Tetsuya.

"Hey! Bal!" Gao yelled because he didn't give Bal the order to attack. Bal attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"He's being very aggressive. On the attack!" Ozon B said as he was trying to be flashy.

"Ew! Creepy! Creepy! Where's Minako when we need here?!" Paruko announced as she sprays at Ozon B.

"No! Not the UV Protection Spray! If you block the ultraviolet rays, I'll decompose faster." Ozon B said as he was getting melted.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Here I go, yo!" Tetsuya makes his move, "To the left, I call Demon Sommelier, Zagan! I pay 1 gauge and call to the center! Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin!" He pays one gauge as he calls him out, "I need you to put up Solomon's Great Barrier again, yo!" He requested the usual set spell.

"Leave it to me! Done and done. Here you go!" He set the spell as he sends it to Tetsuya.

"Now all Size 2 72 Pillars attribute monsters will become size 1!" Paruko announced.

"I call to the right! Sky Poet, Amon! Not done yet! I pay 2 gauge and return Gamigin from the center to my hand cards! I Buddycall my favorite Buddy, Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai!" He pays 2 gauge as he Buddycalls and regains one life, "72 Pillars attribute! Size 1! 5000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 2!"

"I'm the passionate teacher version of Demon Lord Asmodai! And here's a pop quiz!"

"Bal?" Bal wondered.

"You have one second to answer. Start!" He showed the equation on the board.

"There's no way I can solve that, bal!" Bal said as he cried.

"End! Those who couldn't solve the question get a Backdrop! When I'm called, I can destroy one of the opponent's monsters!" Asmodai grabs Bal as he Backdrops Bal and destroys him.

"The pop quiz had nothing to do with that!" Gao yelled.

"Everybody attack Gao, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Angry Teacher's Body Press!" Asmodai body slammed at Gao as he was inflicted with 2 damage. Gao slammed his hand on the floor because he couldn't handle the press. Zagan used his breath from the wine as he inflicted 2 damage.

"So stinky!" Gao said as he covers his nose. Then Amon makes his attack, "No thanks! I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullifies the attack and gained a gauge.

"And with that, my turn is over, yo!" Tetsuya declared.

* * *

At the Drop Zone.

"At this rate, we'll lose, bal! Gao! Hurry up and call Bal, bal!" Bal said as he was getting desperate for revenge.

* * *

"I pay one gauge and call Bal Dragon to the right!" Gao calls his Buddy again.

"This time, I won't lose, bal!"

"I call to the left! Flarefang Dragon!" He calls his monster, "Flarefang's ability lets me add 1 card to the gauge and draw 1 card! I pay 1 gauge and... Let my fist reach the sun!" He pays to equip his item, "I equip! Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!"

"Here we go! Uh. Bal?" Gao wanted to attack with Bal but noticed that Bal is gone.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" Tetsuya cast as he nullified the attack that Bal tried to do.

"Bal?!" Bal was surprised.

"Bal!" Kuguru said.

"What's going on?! What just happened?!" Haruka asked.

"He attacked before Gao gave him directions!" Baku said.

"I'm going to guess what you're thinking right now." Asmodai assumed, "'What will I do if I lose this fight'?" He predicted Bal's mind, "Am I wrong?" He asked as it surprised Bal, "That's no good. You can't win thinking like that."

"Bal?"

"Maybe Bal doesn't have enough patience." Baku assumed.

"He's still a kid, after all." Noboru said as he expects it.

"Poor Bal..." Haruka said.

"You really think so? Tetsuya was saying..." Kuguru explained as she recalled what happened, "Bal didn't complained once during Asmodai's strict training. Right now, he feels under so much pressure not to lose that he's lost sight of what's important."

"Is that really true?" Haruka asked as Kuguru nodded.

"But only if he can remember what's important..." She said. Then Flarefang makes his move as he bites on Asmodai as he destroys him.

"The center is open!" Paruko announced.

"Here I come, Tetsuya!" Gao makes his attack, "Bal Knuckle!" He strikes at Tetsuya as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao attacks furiously, but Tetsuya keeps the damage down to 2! He uses spells to increase his hand cards and gauge. He calls Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!"

"Yo! Yo! Yo! I pay 2 gauge and return Zagan on the left to my hand cards, and call Teacher Asmodai!" He calls out his Buddy again as he pays 2 gauge.

"I'm starting the second period lesson!" Asmodai said.

"Bal?"

"Give up on becoming Buddy Champion, short stuff!" He advised as he brought out the board again with a question, "This time, it's an essay question! Exactly what is it that you want to do?"

"What does Bal want to do, bal?" He asked.

"That's right! You said it yourself!" He grabs Bal for the Backdrop.

"Bal!" He got hit as he got destroyed.

"You there. This is no time to be spacing out!" Asmodai said as he toss a chalk as it hits the Bal knuckle, thus destroying it.

"Hey!" Gao yelled.

"Gao Mikado's item has been destroyed, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"When Teacher Asmodai is called, and there are at least three 72 Pillars attribute cards on the field. He can destroy one card on the enemy's field!" Tetsuya explains, "I'll use the present from my favorite Buddy! I pay 1 gauge and equip! Sorcery Book, Goetia!" He pays one gauge as he equips a spell book grimoire, "Beleth, attack the fighter, yo!" He attacks.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Bal is getting concerned.

"Gao!"

* * *

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" He cast as he gains one life and gauge.

"Due to Sun Dragon Shield's effect, Gao gains 1 life and 1 gauge!" Paruko announced.

"Amon, attack the fighter too, yo!" Amon shocks at Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

* * *

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

"Elbow Drop!" Tetsuya used his elbow to hold down Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

* * *

"Bal... Bal wants to..."

* * *

"Sorcery Book, Goetia can attack even if there's a monster in the center, yo!" Tetsuya said as his finger held a red magic as it begins charging, "And if there are at least three 72 Pillars attribute cards on the field, it increases to 5000 power and a critical of 2, yo!" It grew into a fireball.

* * *

"Bal wants to..."

* * *

"Here I go, yo!" Tetsuya kicks the fireball as Gao caught it but got inflicted with 2 damage.

* * *

"Bal wants to become Buddy Champion together with Gao, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

"It's my turn!" Gao said.

"Gao! Gao!" Bal said on the sphere.

"Bal?"

* * *

"Call Bal, bal!" Bal recommended.

"I wish I could, but... I don't have any left in my hand cards." Gao said.

"Then Gao just needs to draw the card, bal!"

* * *

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"It's an easy solution, bal!" Bal said.

"An easy solution, huh?" Gao asked.

* * *

"It's easy, bal! Gao can definitely draw Bal, bal!" He believed in Gao.

* * *

"I see. You're right! It's just as you say, Bal!" He pulls his lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He smiled for the card he drew and laughed, "Bal, I drew the card!"

"No matter what card he draws at this point, with 7 life points to 1, it's a lost cause, B!" Ozon B said as he wearing a wig with Paruko's hairstyle, "Well, Gao Mikado's loss is more obvious than looking at fire, B!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Paruko complained.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Bal Dragon to the right!" He calls his Buddy again.

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said.

"And I equip Bal Knuckle!" He equips his item again.

"It looks like you finally remembered." Asmodai said as he expected Bal's answer.

"It's all thanks to Coach, bal!"

"Bal! Attack the center!" Gao said.

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as he attacks Beleth.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Bal?!"

"Once again, he's blocked by a Counterspell!" Paruko announced.

"Flarefang! Attack the center again!"

"That's bad news, yo!" Tetsuya said as Flarefang bites on Beleth as he destroys him.

"The center position is open!" Paruko announced.

"Bal Knuckle!" Gao attacks Tetsuya as he got swing around, inflicting 2 damage.

"As I thought, he couldn't hack away all of Tetsuya's life points, B." Ozon B said as he expects this to happen.

"Final Phase!"

"Final Phase?!" Ozon B asked as he exploded his eyes and the cat panicked too.

"Impact Call!"

"Impact Call?!" Tetsuya asked so surprisingly.

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge to activate.

"What the heck is that?!" Asmodai asked as he broke his baton.

"Bal will try his super best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"The monster and the Impact card combined..." Paruko announced.

"Into an Impact Monster?!" Asmodai asked as Ball brings out his smasher as he spins around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal smashed Tetsuya as he took 5 damage and the game ended.

"Nobody told us about this!" Tetsuya and Asmodai yelled.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: Flarefang/None/Bal)

(T: 0/ Item: Goetia/ G: 0: Asmodai/None/Amon)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

"We won, bal!" Bal said as he jumps on him.

"Y-Yeah."

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gao Mikado uses his Impact Monster to turn the tables for a major upset and a win!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Impact Monsters are terrifying, B!" Ozon B said as the cat was watering flowers on his head.

* * *

Later, outside of the Fighting Stage.

"Thanks for all your help today! Tetsuya! Asmodai!" Gao thanked his two besties.

"We should thank you for showing us something cool, yo!" Tetsuya said as he was referring about the Impact Monster.

"Looks like you found a good Buddy." Asmodai said.

"Yeah. He's the best Buddy."

"You hear that, short stuff?" Asmodai asked Bal.

"Yes, Coach!"

"But I'm surprised. Neither Tetsuya or Asmodai knew what an Impact Monster was." Kuguru said.

"Didn't they already heard about this?" Haruka asked.

"We've been so busy practicing our dancing lately." Asmodai explained.

"We're training hard for the World Dance Contest, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Oh! Is that so?" Gao asked.

"So we won't be able to participate in the WBC Cup." Asmodai said.

"Huh?" Gao was surprised.

"It overlaps with the contest!" Tetsuya said.

"Bal?" Bal was surprised.

"Actually, I can't participate either. It's happening at the same time as a kendo championship." Zanya explained his reason.

"Um... Please tell me that you're participating, Haruka." Gao asked.

"Well... I do want to participate but I can't since I'm not strong enough and I don't like big challenges now. So I'm sorry but I have to leave myself!" Haruka bowed in apologetic.

"So we'll leave..." Zanya said.

"The WBC Cup..." Asmodai said.

"In Gao and Bal's hands!" Tetsuya said as it made them fell into a slump.

"You can do it! Buddy Champion!" Four of them said it together.

"What?!" Gao and Bal asked so surprisingly.

* * *

At the industrial district, at night. There was a phone ringing as Minako picked it up.

"Hey, Gaito. You got a phone call." She said as she handed it to him.

"You're Gaito Kurouzu, right?" A familiar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Gaito asked.

* * *

At a company building...

"Kyoya Gaen. Your friend." He said.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Gaito asked as he noticed a suspicious on Kyoya.

* * *

"My Buddy wishes to fight you and your Buddy." Kyoya requested.

* * *

"Your Buddy wants this?" Gaito asked as Abygale walked by.

* * *

"Yes. Azi Dahaka."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter will have one card to show! What will it be?!" Ryuusei asked.

"Presenting one... now!" He snapped his finger as a card reveals itself, it shows a small and white mechanical dragon with its wings as it's arms with the tips of its wings areade of a blue crystal and has a yellow armored chest, "This is one of the Photonic Gears, Photonic Gear, Shining Ryu. A size 1 monster with 5000 power and 3000 defense, and a critical of 1. Its call cost is paying one gauge. His effect is if this card is in the drop zone and during my turn, if I have a Neodragon with "Photonic" in its name, then I can [Crossnize] this card into that monster's soul by paying its [Call Cost]. When this card is in the soul of a monster with "Photonic" in its name, when this monster attacks and deals damage to the opponent, the opponent must discard one card from their hand. Pretty useful, huh?"

"It's amazing! Calling it from the Drop Zone?! That's great!"

"This is the new power of Photonics. Anyways, this chapter is done, the next one will be the battle between Gaito and Kyoya. I wonder how those two will break out? Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	6. Abygale vs Azi Dahaka

Chapter 6: Abygale vs Azi Dahaka

* * *

"You're Gaito Kurouzu, right?" A familiar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Gaito asked.

* * *

At a company building...

"Kyoya Gaen. Your friend." He said.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Gaito asked as he noticed a suspicious on Kyoya.

* * *

"My Buddy wishes to fight you and your Buddy." Kyoya requested.

* * *

"Your Buddy wants this?" Gaito asked as Abygale walked by.

* * *

"Yes. Azi Dahaka."

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey, Gaito. Are you serious about taking Kyoya's request?" Minako asked.

"That's none of your concerns." Gaito said.

"Hey, I am your follower after all. I need to know."

"Listen, you can join and watch my match with him but don't try to do some funny business. This is between him and me."

"Fine, fine. I won't interfere. But as least answer that if you are planning on accepting it."

"Yes, I am."

"Really? How come?"

"Azi Dahaka..." He said.

* * *

Later, today...

"The World Buddy Cup, better known as the WBC Cup. The Cho-Tokyo Championship, which will act as a preliminary round, will open tomorrow at Aibo Academy!" Ms. Hanana announced on the news as Gao and his friends are watching it on the tablet.

"It's almost time!" Baku said.

"I'm so excited for this!" Haruka said.

"Even though you didn't want to participate." Kuguru said.

"Well, I am excited to see, that's all."

"True. But I'm sure amazing Buddyfighters will be gathering here for this.

"Bal is looking forward to it, bal!" Bal said as he was excited too.

"Me too!" Gao said, "Are you participating as well, Daisuke?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is one of the opportunities for me to grow stronger. Ain't that, right, Ryuuga?" Daisuke asked his buddy.

"Yeah!"

"Bal! Let's become Buddy Champions for sure!" Gao said as he was getting motivated.

"For sure, bal! Buddy Champion!" Bal agrees as he was getting motivated too.

"Hey. The Buddyfight hasn't started yet." Baku said.

"And yet those two are getting hyped up." Daisuke said as Kuguru laughed.

"Perhaps a little too hyped up!" She said. Then she noticed a cat, coming towards them, "Oh, a kitty!" She saw how cute it is.

"How cute!" Haruka said after seeing the cat.

"You two really love carts, don't you?" Baku asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "My sister does love cute animals."

"Huh?" Gao noticed something's wrong with the cat as it started to feel weak, "H-hey!"

"What's wrong with kitty?" Haruka asked.

"Bal?" Bal went to check on it, "Meow, meow, meow, bal?" Bal tries to speak in a cat language as he was asking, 'Are you okay, bal?'

"Meow meow." The cat is saying, 'I'm fine.'

"Meow meow?" Bal asked, 'What's wrong?'

"Meow meow." The cat said, 'Well, here's my story...'

"Meow, bal?" Bal said, 'Is that so, bal...?'

"B-Bal, you can understand cats?" Gao asked.

"Gao, can't you understand them?" Bal asked.

"N-No, I can't."

"This is pretty rare though. A dragon that can understand a cat's language. Might be the first in history." Daisuke said.

"Could be." Baku said.

"What's the kitty saying?" Kuguru asked.

"Bal!" Bal took out his sword as he begins running around, drawing an image.

"Cat is looking for someone with hair like this! And eyes like this! Who looks like this, bal! That's who Cat is looking for!" Bal demonstrated a weird drawing with a familiar hairstyle.

"Who is that?" Kuguru asked.

"Is it a monster?" Baku assumed.

"Hey, can you tell who it is, Elder Brother?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm..." He looked at the drawing, "I can't tell. This drawing doesn't look familiar to me."

"Are there any other clues?" Gao asked.

"Oh!" Bal thought of something as he draw something else, "Bal! Bal! Bal!" He draw a picture that looks like a star with a circle above, "Cat says there was someone who looks this near him!"

"Could this be Gaito and Abygale?" Kuguru assumed.

"Meow meow meow, bal?" Bal asked the cat to confirm."

"Meow!" The cat somewhat agreed.

"Cat says there's no mistake, bal! It's Gaito and Abygale, bal!" Bal translated.

"Meow..." The cat felt tired as he fainted.

"Bal? Hang on, bal!"

Kuguru carried the cat to the bench.

"It looks like the kitty fell asleep from exhaustion." Kuguru said.

"Just sleeping, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yes! I think the kitty will be fine with some rest."

"That's good, bal." Bal sighed for relief.

"It's a good thing that the cat came to us or he wouldn't be better." Haruka said.

"But why is this cat looking for Gaito?" Gao wondered.

"Bal didn't ask, bal."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I guess our only hope is to find Gaito for some answers." Daisuke said.

"Then we need to do is find Gaito and ask him, bal!" Bal said as he pulls a toy with a snake in the center, "We'll use this, bal!"

"Wh-what's that?" Gao asked.

"Is it a weathervane?" Kuguru asked.

"It looks more like a toy." Daisuke said. Then the snake moves around.

"Hm... This way, bal!" Bal pointed the direction as he walks off.

"H-Hey, Bal!" Gao said as Gao, Baku, Daisuke, and Ryuuga went after him. Kuguru and Haruka stayed behind for the cat.

"Hey! Wait up!" Baku said.

"Wait until we catch up!" Daisuke said.

* * *

At the location, where Bal is at.

"Bal! You don't have to get so worked up." Gao said.

"This way, bal!" Bal said as he got the location.

"We'll see Gaito, Abygale, and his followers tomorrow at school." Gao considered.

"No good, bal! Gotta find them now, all!"

"Besides, can that thing tell us where Gaito is?" Gao asked.

"You should trust your Buddy, Gao. He seems to know what's he doing." Daisuke said.

"But..."

"There they are, bal!" Bal pointed as he founded them, "Gaito and Abygale! And Minako and Aria, bal!"

"Seriously?!" Gao, Baku, and Daisuke asked so surprisingly.

"Gaito!" Gao yells.

"Hm? Well, well. Look what we have here. It's those kids again." Minako said.

"Hey, aren't you a kid too?" Baku asked.

"I'm more mature than you."

"What do you want with us?" Gaito asked.

"Well, we just ran into a cat..." Gao wanted to explains.

"Hey, Gao." Baku said.

"Look at that." Daisuke said as he pointed out at the building, "That's Gaen Tower."

"Gaen? Does that mean..." Gao realized.

"No doubt about it. Kyoya Gaen's there." Daisuke said.

"You know him?" Gao asked Gaito.

"This has nothing to do with you. Let's go, Abygale. Minako." Gaito said.

"You heard him, this is none of your business. Now leave." Minako said.

"H-Hey! Wait a second." Gao tried to say.

"There's a cat looking for Gaito and Abygale, bal! Bal promised to bring them, bal!" Bal explains.

"Is that so?" Baku asked.

"A cat? Did we noticed a cat, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"A c-cat?!" Gaito asked as he felt nervous all of the sudden.

"This is an unexpected team-up." Kyoya said as he came by, "Did you invite them?" He asked.

"Of course not. We just ran into them by chance." Gaito said.

"Yep, a coincidence there." Minako said.

"Kyoya Gaen. Why did you call Gaito and Minako here?" Gao asked.

"Are you planning on something again?" Daisuke asked.

"No. I saw Gaito's Impact Monster, and wanted to fight him myself." Kyoya explained, "But I never expected his friend to come with him."

"We aren't friends. She's just my follower. Nothing more." Gaito said.

"Hurry up and let me fight Azi Dahaka!" Abygale demanded.

"Hurry. Abygale's getting impatient here." Aria said.

"Oh, that's right. Then I'll guide you to my fighting stage. You four, would you like to watch?" Kyoya offered Gao and his friends.

"Don't tell me you're about to fight?" Gao assumed.

"Bal!" Bal jumps as Gao grabbed him, "Bal wants to watch, bal!"

"We weren't told there'd be spectators." Gaito said.

"Yeah, you wanted us to come only." Minako recalled.

"Oh? Are you two suddenly getting the cold feet?" Kyoya asked, "Or are you afraid of losing in front of an audience."

"He's got there, Gaito. What are you going to do?" Minako asked.

"Fine. If they want to watch, they can. But we'll be the ones to win." Gaito said.

"Kyoya's strong." Gao said.

"Believe us, we've seen what he can do." Daisuke said.

"But you two beat him." He referred to Gao and Bal, "We'll beat him too." He said as he leaves.

"Hey, wait up!" Minako said as she and her Buddy follows them.

"Gaito! Abygale!" Bal said.

* * *

At the inside of Kyoya's fighting stage. It was empty as Gao and his friends, including Gaito's follower went up the balcony.

"I never expected to find a fighting stage in a place like this." Gao said after seeing the stage.

"You've been to one right, so it's most likely he would have it anywhere he wants." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke does have a point there." Baku said.

"I suppose that's what you expect for Kyoya and his Financial Group." Minako said.

"Oh! Gaito and Abygale are coming out, bal!" Bal said as he pointed out. Gaito and Abygale ascended up stage. The door opens as Kyoya appears. As he appears, Azi Dahaka's heads appeared above him.

"I'm glad you came, Black Death Dragon." Azi Dahaka said.

"Azi Dahaka. I haven't forgotten the way that you humiliated me." Abygale said as he recalled, "Nor have I forgotten the pain of my right eye. Not for a single moment!" He remembered the time when he first fought against Azi Dahaka.

* * *

 _During the battle, Azi Dahaka grabbed Abygale._

 _"I have no use for the weak." Azi Dahaka said as Abygale was in pain and his eye was cut out by Azi Dahaka, "You failure! I only seek the strong!"_

* * *

"I'll show you. I become stronger every time that I fight!" Abygale said.

"Abygale." Gaito said.

"Gaito. We're going to win this Buddyfight no matter what."

"Of course. We never lose. Even if our opponent is Kyoya Gaen." Gaito said.

"Now, let's luminize." Kyoya said.

"What's your real goal?" Gaito asked.

"What if I said I was just bored?" Kyoya asked as he pulled out his Dark Core.

"I'll make you regret saying that." He said as he pulls out his Core Deck.

"It's about to begin." Gao said.

"Yep. Gaito's got this." Minako said.

"By the way, how do you first met Gaito anyway?" Baku wondered.

"You really wanna know?" She asked.

"That's the point." Daisuke said as Minako sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you." She began explaining her story.

* * *

 _At the shopping district..._

 _'I was doing my usual routine by walking around the shopping district. That was when I first saw Gaito and his Buddy, Abygale. I felt that there was something about him that got me curious and I decided to follow him.'_

* * *

 _At the industrial district..._

 _'I followed Gaito into the industrial district. After they went, I followed until they saw me.'_

 _"What are you doing here?" Gaito asked._

 _"What's it look like? I am following you of course."_

 _"You admit it so easily. So why have you been following us?" Abygale asked._

 _"I don't know." She said._

 _"You don't know?!" Abygale asked so surprisingly._

 _"But let's just say, I had a feeling about you. There was something about you that makes me want to join you for some reason."_

 _"So you just want to join me for no apparent reason?"_

 _"You can say that?"_

 _"Abygale." Gaito asked his Buddy's opinion._

 _"She doesn't seems to be a bad person. But it wouldn't be good since she just came here."_

 _"Very well then." Gaito said as he made his decision, "You can join with me. But let me tell you this, there are things that I must handle by myself, therefore, I don't need you to assist me."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll make sure."_

 _"Well then, how about you tell us your name?" Abygale asked._

 _"My name? I am Minako Tamamo. Pleasure working with you!"_

* * *

"So you followed him for no reason at all?" Baku asked as he was confused.

"Oh, there's a reason alright." She said.

"And that is...?" Daisuke asked.

"I told you, I don't know. I just felt like I'm supposed to follow Gaito. That's all."

"Really?"

"Listen, we can continue the discussion later. The match is already starting!" Gao said.

"Time to Luminize, bal!" Bal said.

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon."

"In order to undo the curse of Babel, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize! Wings of Demise!"

"Buddyfight!" Bal said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Dragon Ein."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gaito has the first move!" Gao said as Kyoya has 4 cards and regains his life into 12.

"Charge and Draw. I call to the center, Black Fire, Inflame!" He calls a black dragon with dark red flames, "Inflame! Attack the fighter!" Inflame unleashes his flames as he inflicted 1 damage, "My turn is over."

"Only one damage, bal!" Bal said.

"I'm sure Gaito has a plan for this." Minako said.

"You're taking a 'wait and see' approach. I know that the two of you are stronger than that. Draw! Charge and Draw. To the right, I call Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon! To the left, I call Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon. And I set the spell Dragon Throne. Also... I Buddycall!" He Buddycalls as he sacrifice Demios Sword Dragon and regains one life, "Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!"

"Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal said after seeing Azi Dahaka again.

"Black Death Dragon. Show me your strength. If you do not, I will bring you destruction." Azi Dahaka said as he made a consequence, "None can stand before me, and none will come after me! Fear me! Dread me! Kneel before me! Erasure of History!" He activated his effect as he unleashes his full power as he destroys Inflame and inflicted 3 damage.

"I hope you don't disappoint me." Kyoya said.

"We're the ones who will win!" Gaito said.

"That's the spirit. Crossbow Dragon, attack the fighter!" Crossbow flies up as he shoots his arrows at Gaito, inflicting 1 damage, "Due to Crossbow's effect, my gauge increases by 1." He said as he gained a gauge, "My turn is over."

"Azi Dahaka's 10000 defense will be tough to crack." Gao said.

"Then he'll need to perform a Link Attack in order to destroy him." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. But even if Gaito can defeat him, he'll get hit by Aqulta Gwaneff." Baku said.

"That sounds like it's not a pretty good sign for that, huh?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. He really is strong. Kyoya Gaen."

"He hasn't changed a bit, huh?" Daisuke said.

* * *

"Gaito. We're going to defeat him." Abygale said.

"Yeah. It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Come forth from the deep darkness! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He equips his scythe, "Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe! I call to the left, Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil! Dark whirlwind that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right! Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form, "I discard one card from my hand and activate Abygale's ability!" He sends to Abygale's vortex.

"Wind of Atonement!" He activates his effect as he sends the tornado to destroy Azi Dahaka, "I'm no longer the dragon that you knew back then!"

"Then show me all of your strength! That is the only reason that I let you live!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Be silent! I will annihilate you!"

"Not bad for a good-for-nothing." Azi Dahaka said as he got destroyed.

"Abygale defeated Lots-of-Faces in one hit, bal!" Bal said.

"As expected for Gaito." Minako said.

"Azi Dahaka is a size 4 monster. That's the number of cards that I can forcibly send from Kyoya's deck to his Drop Zone." Gaito said as he had 4 cards from Kyoya's deck is discard.

"It's started! Gaito's deck-destroying!" Baku said as he saw the strategy.

"But if he destroys Azi Dahaka, that means..." Gao said.

"I know that in a moment, he can equip Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff." Gaito said as Kyoya draws a card for the item and laugh.

"I don't know about that. This card isn't the only one that you know."

"What?!" Gaito asked as he was surprise.

"I equip! Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqultat Gwaneff!" He equipped the same sword but it's a darker version.

"Did he say Wicked Lord Dragon Sword?!" Baku asked.

"It's not Demonic Demise Sword?!" Daisuke asked.

"This sword is a yardstick that you will both be measured against. Show me your strength! Enough strength to satisfy me!" Kyoya demanded.

"Don't flinch, Gaito." Abygale advised.

"I know." Gaito said as he jumps and slashes Kyoya, "Gale Scythe!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"He clinched it, bal!" Bal said.

"That's right. That's what I want." Kyoya smiled as he expected it, "I cast! Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too." Kyoya cast, "If there's a Purgatory Knights on my field, I draw two cards!"

"That's strange. He should've nullified that attack." Daisuke said.

"It looks like attacks using just cards aren't nullified." Baku said.

"Yeah. It's clearly a different card." Gao said.

"Really? Then it looks like Gaito has a chance after all." Minako said.

"No matter what you equip, nothing can stop my victory! Dimmborgil! Attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Follow him, Abygale!"

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Abygale flies to attack.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Gaito. Transform me into an Impact Monster!" He demanded.

"No. My turn ends now."

"Oh my. If you're trying to save the best for last, this fight might end with my next turn." Kyoya said.

"As we thought, Kyoya's true goal has to do with Impact Monsters." Baku said.

"So he planned this all along." Daisuke said.

"But why does he want a fight like this?" Gao asked.

"No idea. Maybe he wanted Gaito to try out his Impact Monster?" Minako asked.

"Gaito! Stay strong, bal!" Bal cheered. Kyoya Draw and Charge and Draw.

"Gaito Kurouzu. It seems I've been giving you two too much credit. I call to the right, Demios Sword Dragon."

"This is bad!" Baku said.

"He brought him out again! Then that means...!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! A serial attack is coming!" Gao said.

"Gaito won't lose that easily." Minako said.

"Dimmborgil, move to the center!" Gaito moves Dimmborgil to the center. Kyoya chuckled.

"This Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff, has 15000 power and a critical of 2. Also!" He jumps to attack, "It has Double Attack!"

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito cast but Kyoya managed to slice Dimmborgil in half as he destroys it, "Why can't I nullify his attack?!" He asked.

"This sword has an ability that prevents its attack from being nullified." Kyoya said as it irritated Gaito.

"An item like that's not fair, bal!" Bal complained.

"Double Attack!" Kyoya said as he attacks.

"An attack that I can't avoid?" Gaito asked as he was hit and gets dealt with 2 damage.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Crossbow, attack the fighter!" Crossbow attacks Gaito as he inflicted one damage, "Next! Demios, attack the fighter!" Demios makes his final move.

"Are you prepared for decapitation?" He asked as he flies around as he makes his attack, "Demios Retribution!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"Gaito!" Gao yelled.

"Aren't you going to do something?! You are his follower!" Baku asked Minako.

"No need. Gaito can handle it." Minako said.

"How could you be so calm?" Daisuke asked.

"Because Gaito never loses and that's why I always believe that he will win."

"Crossbow Dragon. For the sake of victory, lay down your life. Kanonas Katharterio!" Demios activated his ability as he sacrificed Crossbow as he was destroyed. It gave Demios a boost to attack again.

"I'm disappointed. Demios, attack again." Kyoya said as Demios makes his final attack.

"This is the end, young man."

"Gaito!" Bal yelled.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as Demios attacks the illusion of Gaito as he appears on Demios's back.

"That's better. My turn is over." Kyoya declared.

"He survived." Baku said.

"See? Told you that Gaito won't lose that easily." Minako said.

"But Gaito is at 1 life. He's going to have to finish it during this turn." Gao said.

"He'll have to. We don't know what would happen if he loses." Daisuke said.

"Gaito won't lose. He has the chance to win for certain." She said.

"But Kyoya Gaen has 8 life. If he can't finish him off... A Double Attack that he can't nullify will rain down on him." Baku said.

"My turn!"

"Gaito." Abygale was about to say something, "Do you remember? What I said that day... The day that you made me your Buddy."

"Abygale..." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the forest, during a dark rainy season. Abygale was fallen after his defeat against Azi Dahaka. He woke up as he noticed someone coming towards him. It was Gaito, who approaches in the rain._

 _"A human child?" Abygale asked as he fell unconscious._

 _Later, he woke up at a tree as he was being carried by Gaito._

 _"You saved me. I thank you." He thanked._

 _"I don't need your thanks. All I did was help you get up." Gaito said._

 _"I'm... I'm going to become the strongest Black Dragon. In order to do that, I must surpass him... I must surpass that Azi Dahaka."_

 _"Is that your destiny?" Gaito asked._

 _"Destiny? Destiny, you say. Perhaps it is." Abygale said as Gaito nodded._

 _"Then become my Buddy." He requested._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I also wish to become the strongest. A fighter with absolute power, who will never lose."_

 _"So you'd like to become the strongest, together with me?"_

 _"I wandered into Darkness Dragon World... And I met you. All of this is destiny." Gaito explained as Abygale made his decision._

 _"Very well. I feel like I could become the strongest if I'm with you." He agreed to be Gaito's Buddy._

* * *

"I'd never forget that, Abygale. I'm going to become the strongest, together with you!" Gaito swore.

"Gaito." Gao was amazed for hearing that.

"Gaito's truly amazing. I supposed that's one of the reasons why I followed him." Minako said.

"Really? Then how many reasons are there?" Daisuke asked.

"A lot to count." She said.

"Bring my destiny... victory! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Gaito?" Gao noticed something odd.

"Wow. Gaito's personality just changed. He's starting to get serious." Minako said.

"Abygale! Attack the fighter!" Abygale attacks Kyoya as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gale Claw!" Then Gaito runs up to attack.

"Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!" He inflicted 3 damage, "We're going to finish this in one blow! Abygale!"

"All right!"

"Final Phase!"

"Now, show me." Kyoya said as he waited for this moment to come.

"Here it comes!" Baku said.

"He's bringing out now!" Minako said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Impact call to the center!" Gaito said as he pays 3 gauge.

"Show me your potential!"

"I transform Abygale into an Impact Monster!" He activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power and defense, and a critical of 3! And I activate his ability!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as he created the black orb, "I destroy all monsters other than this card!" Demios is destroyed.

"Now you will earn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said.

"Now, count the number of cards that fell into your Drop Zone!" Gaito demanded.

"I have 13 cards in my Drop Zone. Now, come." Kyoya said.

"Very well. Right now, Abygale has a critical of 6! And his attack cannot be nullified! Scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaito commands the attack.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale descends his attack as Kyoya prepares himself and lets himself takes the attack.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(K: 0/ Item: Aqulta Gwaneff/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This is our strength." Gaito said as he became the winner.

"Yes! Gaito did it! He won!" Minako said.

"That was super-cool, bal! Gaito was super-strong, bal!" Bal said excitedly, "Bal is so excited, bal! Bal wants to fight as soon as possible, bal!"

"That was wonderful." Kyoya applaud for Gaito's battle, "As I thought, I judged you correctly. Gaito Kurouzu. Black Death Dragon, Abygale. And Gao Mikado. Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon. I hope that you'll win your way through the WBC Cup. But it's not enough yet."

"What?" Gaito asked.

"If you want to become Buddy Champions, you'll eventually have to fight me again. That's when I'll show you my new power." Kyoya said as he leaves the fighting stage.

"He's saying that he wasn't giving it his all?" Gaito asked.

"But we won." Abygale said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Later, at sunset.

"Gaito!" Gao said as he and his friends ran after to Gaito and Minako, "Wait up!"

"What do you want, Gao? Can't you see that we're done here?" Minako asked.

"Are you guys going to enter the WBC Cup too?" Gao asked, "If we end up facing each other, let's make it the best Buddyfight ever!" He swore as Bal jumped on him.

"Bal and Gao won't lose, bal!" Bal said.

"The best Buddyfight ever, you say?" Gaito asked, "Buddyfight is no mere game."

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"Hey! Gao! Elder Brother!" Haruka yelled as she and Kuguru came to them with the cat.

"Oh, you guys are the worst! We were waiting for so long!" Kuguru complained, "If you found them, you should let us know!"

"Meow meow meow!" The cat struggled as he got off of Kuguru. It then got to Abygale, it then begin to speak to it.

"I have no idea what this cat is saying." Abygale said.

"Well, of course. Dragons don't understand cats." Minako said.

"Minako." Gaito said.

"What? I was just saying."

"The cat was about to be run over by a car, when Gaito and Abygale saved it, bal!" Bal translated, "The cat is thanking you for saving its life, bal!"

"Oh yeah! That was the time when I lend them Aria's gear skates. So that was the same cat?" Minako said.

"I suppose so. That's one well-mannered cat. But if you want to thank someone, you should thank Gaito and Minako for her assistance." Abygale advised.

"What did you say that for, Abygale?!" Gaito complained.

"Oh come on, Gaito! The cat's thanking you! He's giving you gratitude!" Minako said.

"S-Shut up! I don't need any thanks!" He said as Gao laughed.

"You..."

"N-No, you're wrong! Who said I'm afraid of cats?!" Gaito said.

"I haven't say anything yet." He said as Minako chuckled.

"So he's afraid of cats. Isn't that cute?"

"D-Don't call me cute! It isn't cute! We're going home! Abygale!"

"Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"What's his problem? Is he scared of cats?" Baku asked.

"But they're so cute." Kuguru said.

"Super cute!" Haruka said.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure Gaito will get used to it soon." Minako said.

"Minako!" Gaito yelled.

"Coming! We'll talk later." Minako and Aria then follows Gaito.

"Gaito and Abygale were super-strong, bal!"

"Yeah. Let's try out best, so we can be just as good!" Gao said.

"Of course, bal!"

* * *

"Impact Monsters, huh?" Kyoya asked as he watches them leave while he was in his office, "I'm impressed taht they beat me."

"Why didn't you use that power?" Azi Dahaka asked, "If you used it, we would have won."

"Yes. But they're still in the middle of developing. It seemed like such a waste to crush them." He looked at the card that he made, "But next time, I'll use it. This Dragon Zwei card." He holds a new flag card that shows three dragon heads with the number 2 in the center.

* * *

Later, at night at the Mikado Residence. Gao was in his room, thinking of his deck while Bal was on bed, sleeping.

"Let's become Buddy Champions..." Bal said while he is talking in his sleep, "Bal..." Gao smiled to hear that his Buddy is dreaming. But then he remembered what Gaito said to him.

* * *

 _"The best Buddyfight ever, you say?" Gaito asked, "Buddyfight is no mere game."_

* * *

At the industrial district. Gaito and Minako were looking at their decks to tune.

"Hey, Gaito." Minako said.

"What is it?" Gaito asked.

"Do you really mean what you said earlier? About Buddyfighting isn't a mere game?"

"I said it like I mean it. You know the reason why that Buddyfight isn't just a mere game."

"Come on, Gaito. Have a little dignity. Can't you at least have some fun?"

"I'm not even sure if all I'm doing is having fun." Gaito said.

"Oh boo." She said. Meanwhile, Abygale was sleeping as he was feeling something in his body.

'Something is happening to my body.' He thinks as he remembered the battle fought.

* * *

 _"Then show me all of your strength! That is the only reason that I let you live!" Azi Dahaka said._

* * *

'I will become much, much stronger. As long as my right eye throbs with pain.' Abygale swore to himself.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter will have one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Here's one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a green scales dragon with starry colored eyes and large horns and wings, wearing white mechanical armor over most of its body with a emerald sword equipped to his left arm. When this monster attacks, he slashes into the opponent with his sword before giving a swift kick, "This is Photonic Breaker, Auriga. A size 2 monster with 7000 power and 4000 defense, with a critical of 2. It's call cost is paying 3 gauge."

"Hold on! 3 gauge! That's too much!" Ryuusei complained.

"But he does have an effect. When this card has one or more cards in its soul with "Photonic" in its name, this card gains Critical 1 and "Penetrate"! Basically, if he's crossnized with Photonic Gears, he'll gain that power."

"True. But..."

"Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. The next one will be primarily rounds of entering the WBC Cup."

"I hope we can use our Impact card for this!"

"You know our card wasn't ready yet, Ryuusei. Give me a review of what you think and provide me Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	7. Luck or Flukes

Chapter 7: Luck or Flukes

* * *

"Now, count the number of cards that fell into your Drop Zone!" Gaito demanded.

"I have 13 cards in my Drop Zone. Now, come." Kyoya said.

"Very well. Right now, Abygale has a critical of 6! And his attack cannot be nullified! Scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaito commands the attack.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale descends his attack as Kyoya prepares himself and lets himself takes the attack.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(K: 0/ Item: Aqulta Gwaneff/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This is our strength." Gaito said as he became the winner.

* * *

Today, at the town square, Paruko is making her announcement on the screen.

"It's finally begun! The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, Cho-Tokyo Preliminaries! At each stadium, there are people seeking to become Buddy Champions... the greatest Buddyfighters in the world! Their fights are hotter than octopus dumplings!" Paruko announced as she takes a bite.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, many students are fighting to get into the WBC Cup.

"Way hotter!" Paruko announced as she ate a pizza, "Hotter than pizza! Much hotter!" Gao, Tasuku, Daisuke, Minako, Gaito, and Noboru are fighting with all they got, "These red-hot battles are taking place now!"

"Bal! Attack the fighter!"

"This will finish you, bal!" Bal attacks the fighter as they won the preliminary round. The crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"You're doing great, Gao! Bal!" Hanako cheered as Gao's family were here in the crowd.

"If they win the next fight, they'll be in the Best 10!" Suzumi said as Grandma nodded.

"Amazing!" The boy said.

"So cool!" Another said.

"What's with that dragon?!" A girl asked.

"We'll keep this up and become Buddy Champions in no time, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"The best 16 fighters have made it through the preliminary round, and in a few moments... The matches that will determine the best 10 fighters are about to begin! Here in the Main Stadium, the fans are really heating up the place with their excitement and anticipation! I, Paruko Nanana, will be offering commentary on this live broadcast! And the first fighter to appear is! The genius Buddyfighter, our hero, Master Tasuku Ryuenji!" The crowd cheered loudly as their favorite hero ascended upstage.

* * *

At the classroom, Gao and his friends are busy, customizing Gao's new deck.

"Should we add more Dragon Shields? But the number of monster cards..." Gao wondered.

"Then how about using one with the Move ability?" Baku recommended, "Like this card?" He picked one.

"Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot?" Gao asked after seeing the monster, "I get it! A size 1 monster that I can use for defense, too!"

"In that case, we should rethink your item cards too."

"Can't I use Bal Knuckle?" Gao asked.

"If you're going to plan ahead for you next turn... This Sun Fist, Balguard card should be useful as well." Baku recommended as he picked up another item card, "This is a little different from your usual item!" Then Bal takes the card.

"Huh?!" Gao was surprised.

"Show Bal too, bal!" Bal said as he looked at the card.

"Stop! Don't do that!" Gao said as he tries to get the card back.

"Bal wants to do something to help win, bal! Bal will go ask Jack and Ryuusei, bal!" Bal recommended as he put on his goggles and released his gas on them.

"Not again!" They yelled as Bal got into an egg and ran off.

* * *

Bal then continues to run as he heads off to the junior high division. He made it to Tasuku's class but he noticed that no ones' inside.

"Nobody's here, bal." He said disappointingly.

* * *

At the bench, Noboru is having ice cream as usual.

"Tiger Boy!" Noboru heard someone as it was El Quixote who is sitting next to him, "Look. Over there." He said as Noboru looked.

"What?" He asked as he saw Bal, with a disappointed look on his face as he walks in a depressing mood, "Oh, it's just Gao's shrimp dragon."

"Huh?" Bal heard as he saw Noboru with his Buddy, "Kitten Shirt!"

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon that everyone's talking about." El Quixote said after seeing Bal for the first time.

"Who are you, bal?"

"He's my Buddy!" Noboru introduced.

"Knight of Glory, El Quixote. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, bal! Why isn't anyone here, bal?" He asked as he looked around.

"It's obvious, isn't it? All the students have gone to the Fighting Stage to see the Buddyfights." Noboru explained.

"Is that so, bal?"

"Are you looking for somebody?" El Quixote asked.

"Bal wanted to ask Jack and Ryuusei something."

"Oh. Jack is in the middle of a Buddyfight right now. And for Ryuusei, they're busy, practicing for their preliminary rounds." Noboru said.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"Impact Call!" Tasuku declared as the crowd cheered, "I pay 3 gauge and transform into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it. Jack then crossnized with the J Thrusters and Igniter together, "Finish him, Jack!"

"All Busters Terminate!" Jack sends his laser barrage attack as he finishes off the opponent.

"He nailed it! This Impact Monster is strong! Too strong!" Paruko announced as the game is finished, "Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" She declared as the crowd cheered, "With this show of overwhelming strength, he's heading into the Best 10!"

* * *

"You came to learn how to win from Jack and Ryuusei?!" Noboru asked as Bal explained.

"Bal still doesn't understand all that stuff about decks, bal. So Bal wanted another way to c... c..." Bal tried to say but couldn't pronounce it.

"Contribute?" El Quixote assumed.

"That's right, bal! Bal wanted Jack and Ryuusei to share other ways to contribute to victory, bal!"

"Well... That's a tricky question."

"Is it, bal?"

"Buddyfight is just a game of luck. In the end, the guy who has luck on his side wins." Noboru advised.

"Huh?" Bal asked.

"That would mean that you're pretty lucky yourself, since you've lasted this long in the tournament. Eh, Tiger Boy?" El Quixote asked.

"In my case, it's actual skill!" Noboru complained.

"So Gao can win if he's very lucky, bal?" Bal asked.

"Huh?" Noboru and El Quixote said.

"How does the person become more lucky, bal?"

"U-Um. You can buy amulets or lucky items. And you can look up your lucky color. Some people even change their name to increase their luck." Noboru explained.

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal said as he shuts himself in the egg to take care of business.

"Huh?" Noboru was confused as Bal jump off and ran off to get the charms, "H-Hey!"

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"Aria! Finish him off now!" Minako said.

"Alright!" Aria used her skates as she spins around on the opponent, she goes around and around and around, making the opponent dizzy until... "Gearwork... Tackle!" She doublekicks the opponent with her skates as she inflicted damage.

"Game End! Winner: Minako Tamamo! What an amazing comeback! Minako just got her chance to become the Best 10!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the classroom...

"All right! With this deck, I feel like I can win no matter who my opponent is!" Gao said as he raised his newly improved deck. Kuguru looked at her tablet.

"Senior Tasuku won!" Kuguru informed.

"Of course. We should head out too." Baku said.

"Yeah! Maybe to go to see my Elder Brother's match!" Haruka said.

"Hey! Speaking of which, where did Bal go?" Gao asked as he forgot about him.

"Bal is back, bal!" Bal came back to class as he was covered in pure gold with charms and a bag full of it.

"Bal!" Gao was surprised of seeing Bal like this, "Why do you look like that?" He asked.

"Bal's lucky color for today is gold, bal!" Bal brought out the stuff he founded for charms and lucky items, "Bal's lucky foods are octopus dumplings and mousse filled chocolates! Lucky number is 9! So Bal brought nine each of octopus dumplings and mousse filled chocolates! And Bal bought amulets, and a crystal ball, and a shed snakeskin, and a horseshoe. Lots of lucky items, bal!"

"What's going on?" Kuguru asked.

"Why is Bal becoming superstitious?" Haruka asked as Bal explains.

"Buddyfight is a game of luck, bal! Whoever is luckier will win, bal! That's why... Bal bought all sorts of things to improve luck, bal!"

"Bal, you bought too much..." Kuguru said.

"We don't even know how you come up with this much stuff." Haruka said.

"Oh! Bal forgot something crucial, bal! From now on, Gao will have a new name, bal!"

"A new name?" Gao asked.

"Bal went to a fortuneteller and got Gao a name that's way luckier, bal! Now Gao will be Buddy Champion for sure, bal!"

"I wonder what the name will be?" Kuguru asked.

"Will a new name really make you lucky, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Not sure."

"Don't disappoint us..." Baku said as Bal opens the scroll for Gao's new name as it reads, 'Groaner Mikado'.

"It's Groaner Mikado, bal!"

"Groaner?!" Gao asked.

"That name is literally a groaner." Baku said.

"I agree." Haruka nodded.

"You said it." Kuguru said.

"Why do I have to change my name to something that silly?!" Gao asked.

"Because this name will help us win, bal!"

"I'm not using my name to Buddyfight! I don't need those lucky items, either!" Gao yells as Bal started to cry.

"Bal went to all this trouble for Gao! Gao is a blocked, bal!" Bal cries as he pulls out his fan as he blew Gao away.

"Why?!" Gao asked as his deck blew away, scattering the cards all over the class.

"Oh no, the deck!" Kuguru said.

"Quick! Catch them!" Haruka said as Bal got into his egg again and ran off the class. Noboru saw Bal run. The group are picking up the cards that scatter as they were cleaning up.

"Sorry." Noboru came in as he apologized.

"Huh?"

"This is all because I said it was a game of luck."

"Noboru." Gao said.

"So you mean this is your fault?! You just became a bad influence on Bal!" Haruka yelled.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Give me a break!" Noboru yelled.

"What's going on? I think this is the first time I've ever heard you say 'sorry'." Gao said as it made Noboru embarrassed and El Quixote laughed.

"That's certainly true."

"I-I don't want you claiming that you lost because of me. Gramps! We're going to go look for that shrimp dragon!"

"Yes."

"I'll go too!" Gao considered.

"Wait, Gao. There's not enough time before your match. You'd better stay here." Baku advised.

"But..."

"You can't afford to take your time looking for him! Your match starts earlier than mine!" Noboru said.

"He's right, Gao. By the time you go look for him. You'll be disqualified and won't be able to enter the WBC Cup." Haruka said.

"That's not the worst case, even if Bal doesn't make it, you can avoid losing by default." Kuguru said as Gao thinks of his decision.

"Okay. Noboru. Baku. I'm counting on you!"

"Okay."

"I'll go with them too!"

"Okay. Be careful."

"Understood!"

* * *

At the city, Baku, Noboru, and Haruka are going around for Bal's whereabouts.

'Gao's match starts at 3 in the afternoon.' Baku thinks as he looked at the time.

'We have 30 minutes before Gao's match. We need to find Bal before that happens.' Haruka thinks.

'That's our time limit.' Noboru said.

* * *

Back at the classroom...

"Gathering this many things in such a short amount of time... He must have been running around like crazy." Kuguru said after seeing all the stuff that Bal bought with him.

"That's right. He was trying so hard to win, in his own way." Gao said as he realized, "But I..."

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei ran up as he strikes the opponent, "Photon Flash Fist!" he gathers light energy from his suit, gathering into his fist and strikes the enemy with full force.

"Game End! Winner: Daisuke Masamune! Looks like he manages to reach up to the Best 10! Luckily, there's no age restriction, so let's wish him luck!"

* * *

At the park, Noboru meet up with El Quixote.

"Where could he be?!" Noboru asked, "We've checked all the places he'd be likely to visit!" Then he smell something good

"Tiger Boy! Look!" EL Quixote said as he spotted something.

"A traveling Pizza Truck?" Noboru asked as he saw the truck and saw Bal, who was sleeping on the bench with 3 plates of pizzas, "Why, that...!" They came to him.

"It looks like he drowned his sorrow in pizza... And fell asleep." El Quixote said.

"What's the time?" Noboru asked as he looked at the clock, it was a few minutes pass 3, "We're too late..."

* * *

"Looks like Gao's luck ran out." Noboru said.

"We managed to find him, and yet..." El Quixote said as Noboru pulls out his phone to contact the others.

"Hey Kuguru? Yeah, we finally found him. But even if we left now... What? The previous match isn't over yet?!"

* * *

At the Fighting Stage. Shido is the match.

"Now! It's about time you prepared for defeat! Seifukai Leader, Genma Todoroki!" Shido said as his opponent is Genma as he had his Buddy out in the center.

"At this point, there is no way that you can turn tables!" Genma said.

"You have no hand cards or gauge left. How are you going to win, geh?" Gallows asked.

"If I keep buying time, a miracle might happen." Shido whispered, "Something might fall from the sky and permanently knock Genma out of the competition!" He thinks of Genma as he was crashed down by something heavy.

"Magoroku. Are you serious, geh?" Gallows asked disappointingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, El Quixote transforms to his Buddy form as Noboru carried Bal and they fly off to the Fighting Stage.

"Whoa! President Shido clings on futilely, but he's finally reached 0 life! Genma Todoroki is in the Best 10!" Paruko announced the result.

"We made it in time!" Noboru said as he sees Gao and Kuguru at the entrance. Gao was relived to see Noboru with Bal together on time for the match.

"Wake up, Bal. It's time." Gao said as he tries to wake Bal up.

"Where...?" Bal asked as he woke up.

"Let's Buddyfight together."

"Oh! Gao! Hmph! Fine, Bal's lucky items are useless, bal!" Bal complained as he crossed his arms and turned.

"If you mean the things that you gathered, they're here." Gao said as he show Bal's item inside his jacket, "I'm sorry about what I said before. These are filled with your desire to win. So I'd be honored to use them." He said as Bal felt happy all of the sudden.

"G-Gao."

"But please don't make me change my name. If I changed it, I'd disappoint my mom and dad." Gao said as Bal nodded for agreement.

"I guess it can't be helped, bal."

"We're Buddies." Gao said as Bal nodded, "Let's become Buddy Champions together." He raise his fist as Bal bumped it.

"Of course, bal!"

* * *

At the inside of the Fighting Stage...

"The next Buddyfighter is an eighth grader from Sengoku Academy's Junior High school, the Head Monitor, Shosetsu Kirisame!" Paruko announced Shosetsu ascended upstage as the crowd cheered, "Continuing on, we have Aibo Academy Elementary School Sixth Grader, the so called Mighty Sun Warrior! Gao Mikado!" Gao ascended upstage as the crowd cheered.

"With the power of lucky items, we'll win for sure, bal!" Bal said.

"Do you best, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

"You too, Bal!" Suzumi cheered.

* * *

At the hallway, Noboru walks around, humming as he stopped and noticed Gaito and Abygale with his follower, Minako and Aria.

"You're my next opponent, aren't you? Gaito Kurouzu." Noboru said.

"Oh, I guess you must be his opponent. Noboru Kodo, was it?" Minako asked.

"Save it. I heard you've been acting all snooty, just because you beat Gao through sheer luck. I'm telling you now... I've beat Gao as well. Don't think you'll beat me! All you have is dumb luck!" Noboru said.

"Hey! Don't try to act rude to-!" Minako wanted to teach Noboru a lessonn but Gaito raised his arm in front of her as he shook his head. Then he leaves.

"You're ignoring me?!" Noboru asked.

"Hey! You're lucky I won't harm you for bullying Gaito." Minako said.

"What?!" Noboru asked as Minako leaves and follows Gaito.

"In the next match... you're going to lose." Gaito said.

"What did you say?!"

"The reason is... People are controlled by destiny that they cannot change." Gaito advised as Minako stick her tongue and made an insulting face and they left.

* * *

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it.

"Bal will try his super best!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"Now, this will finish you!" Gao said as Bal raised his weapon to unleash his power, "Bal is now size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 4. His attacks can't be nullified!" Bal placed his sword into the Smasher as it started the engine and Bal spins it around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal attacks Shosetsu with his Smasher.

"So this is the Impact Monster everyone's been talking about!" Shosetsu said as he got hit and lost the match.

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"We did it, bal!" Bal said.

"Gao Mikado defeats a powerful opponent, Shosetsu Kirisame, and heads on to the Best 8!" Paruko announced.

"Gao did it! He made it!" Haruka said as Baku felt relived.

"He managed to win."

"It's all thanks to your deck building, Baku, and Bal's hard work." Kuguru said.

"We won!" Gao said as he descended down and met up with Noboru.

"We won, bal!"

"Looks like you beat to the punch." Noboru said.

"Thanks, Noboru. It's all because you found Bal." Gao thanked.

"Kitten Shirt should try his best too!" Bal said.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled, "I'm not losing to that gloomy jerk. You go ahead and wait for me." He said as he went ahead, "I'll catch up soon enough."

"All right!" Gao said. El Quixote laughed as he followed Noboru to the platform.

"You're good rivals." He said as they ascended up to the stage.

"Oh!" Bal then realized something.

"Huh? What's wrong, Bal?" Gao asked.

"Bal bought an amulet for Kitten Shirt too, but forgot to give it to him, bal." Bal said as he carried an amulet.

* * *

"Finally, we're at the last match for today! Battling it out for the last position in the Best 8 will be Noboru Kodo and Gaito Kurouzu! Both Aibo Academy Sixth Graders!" Paruko announced.

"Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize, Tiger Knights!"

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Noboru Kodo. Dungeon World has the item cards Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger and Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger, which can be equipped at the same time!" Ozon B explained, "With a two sword fighting stance, it'll be an instant defeat! Instant! So there's really no need for me to analyze... I'll just pick my nose instead."

"Oh... So you just wanted to pick your disgusting nose, huh?" Minako said as she was here to take a seat.

"Ah! It's her again, B!" He yelled as Minako goes to attack Ozon B. But then she was stopped.

"Hey." Daisuke said as he appears and holds Minako down, "Didn't we tell you not to mess around in public?"

"Like I care." She smirked. Then Ozon B panted as his heart beats fast.

"That was close, B. I thought I was gonna die."

"You're a zombie! You can't die!" Kuguru yelled.

"Here I go! Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger!" He starts out with his item as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Looking good, Noboru!" Gao cheered.

"Bal wants Kitten Shirt to win, bal!" Bal said as he was getting desperate, "But..." He looked at Gaito, "Bal wants to fight with Gaito and Abygale too, bal."

"Draw! Charge and Draw. To the left, I call Black Flame, Inflame. To the center, I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil. To the right, I call Black Cradle Crablus."

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you call! As soon as Blitz Tiger ends up in my hand, I'll kick them all away with two sword style!" Noboru boasted.

"I cast Black Drain." Gaito cast as he opens up the black hole and attacks Noboru's Core Deck, taking 3 cards away. Noboru saw what cards are.

"Blitz Tiger!" He saw his item as two card are spell and monster.

"Gaito destroys cards in Noboru's deck and increases 1 gauge!" Paruko announced as the hole closed and Gaito gains a gauge, "And now Gaito's attack begins!" Inflame comes to attack as it inflicted one damage.

"But Blitz Tiger..." Kuguru said.

"Does he have more?" Haruka asked.

"That's right. He must have more than one!" Baku said. Dimmborgil attacks, inflicting 1 damage. Then Crablus makes his attack.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" He paid one gauge as he cast and nullified the attack and regained one life.

"My turn is over." Gaito said.

"I'll draw Blitz Tiger with my own hands! My turn! Draw. Charge and Draw!" He looked at the card he drew as he didn't get it.

"Looks like Blitz Tiger didn't show up!" Paruko announced.

"Next time! I still have my next turn!" Noboru said.

"Did you say, 'Next turn'? You won't have a next turn. Ever." Gaito said.

"What?!"

* * *

At the town square...

"Gaito does a Buddycall!" Paruko announced as Gaito Buddycalls Abygale.

* * *

"I discard 1 hand card and activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito sends the card to Abygale's vortex.

"Wind of Atonement!" He sends his tornado as he destroys Noboru's monster.

"This ability destroys one of the opponent's monster, and destroys the same number of cards as the monster's size!" Paruko announced as two cards was taken out from Noboru's deck as it revealed Blitz Tiger and Shalsana as they were destroyed.

"Blitz Tiger again... What's the deal?" He asked as he wasn't expecting this, "If a different card had been destroyed, and if I'd been able to draw Blitz Tiger, the situation would be totally different. That's why I keep saying that Buddyfight is just a game of luck."

"It's true that there's some element of luck. But young man... Did you ever prepare yourself to grab those lucky chances." El Quixote asked as Noboru felt discouraged.

"Do your best, Kitten Shirt!" Bal yelled through the crowd, "The fight is just starting, bal! Bal is in your corner, bal!"

"Shrimp dragon..."

"It's true, that little fellow's actions missed the mark and was pointless. But he put his whole heart into it, in order to grasp a lucky chance and win. Isn't luck something that comes to those who make an effort?" El Quixote asked.

"Shut up, Gramps." Noboru gets irritated.

"You don't make an effort because if you lost, you wouldn't be able to blame it on luck. Your lack of skill..."

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled.

"I'll grant you your wish." Gaito offered as Crablus crushes El Quixote and destroys him. Noboru was surprised, "I silenced him for you."

"Due to Black Cradle, Crablus's effect, Noboru's deck is destroyed even further!" Paruko announced as Noboru's deck drew out two cards, revealing Eisen Tiger and Blitz Tiger as they get destroyed.

"Blitz Tiger again!" Then Inflame attacks Noboru, inflicting one damage.

"Take this!" Abygale attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

"I still have one Blitz Tiger in my deck!" Noboru believes.

"I believe I told you there'd be no next turn."

"What?!"

"Final Phase!"

"You gloomy jerk!"

"Impact call to the center!"

"What?! This is super bad, B!" Ozon B panicked as the cat came out.

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale into an Impact Monster!" Gaito pays as he activates.

"Just as I thought, B!" His eyes popped out.

"He is now size 3 monster with 8000 power and defense. And a critical of 3." Abygale is destroyed and the vortex is growing.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said.

"Scatter in space, like stardust!"

"Vanishing Death Hole!" He sends his attack down as he defeated Noboru.

"Dammit!"

* * *

(N: 0/ Item: Blitz Tiger/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(G: 9/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Abygale/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu! He's heading for the Best 10! Now the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Best 8 are all set!" Paruko announced as the crowd were amazed and cheered.

* * *

Gaito descended down as Minako was there, waiting.

"Good job. You managed to reach to the Best 10." She said.

"Don't try to congratulate me. We need to still need to reach to the WBC Cup." Gaito said.

"I know that."

* * *

Noboru walks as he was depressed. Then he saw his friends.

"Noboru." Gao said.

"Sorry about your match." Haruka said.

"That was some bad luck." Baku said.

"Nobody expected 3 Blitz Tigers to be sent to the Drop Zone." Kuguru said as Noboru smiled.

"Pretty much. But you know, luck is a part of skill as well."

"Kitten Shirt..." Bal said.

"I keep telling you, it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled as Bal walked to him.

"Bal forgot to give this, bal." Bal handed the amulet to Noboru.

"Huh?" Noboru takes the amulet as he looks at it, "I'll do a favor and accept it."

"Hey, look at that." Haruka said as she pointed the amulet.

"Huh?" Kuguru asked as they saw what the amulet said, 'Safe Childbirth', "It's an amulet for safe childbirth." It shows a picture of a crane, carrying a newborn.

"Safe childbirth?! Why would I want something like this?!" He yells.

* * *

"Well, let me introduce once again the eight Buddyfighters who made it to the Best 10!" Paruko announced as members of Seifukai are singing, "First up, many say he's the number 1 fighter in Aibo Academy's Junior High Division! It's Genma Todoroki!" Genma ascended upstage. Next! He recently transferred to Aibo Academy's Junior High Division. The Prince of Buddyfight, and a former Buddy Police office, Tasuku Ryuenji! The eye of the storm in this championship! Gaito Kurouzu! The man with two smiles! Wataru Kageo! The mysterious masked man, Masuka Raid!" A green haired man, wearing a noble suit with a black cape and a red mask. And everyone knows Gao Mikado!" Everyone cheered for Gao.

"You can do it, Buddy Champion!" Hanako cheered.

"Gao! Bal!" Suzumi cheered.

"The robot-master, Dash Kazakiri!" A light blue hair boy with an orange headband, wearing a yellow sweater jacket with jeans and an orange shoes, as he was swift punching, "Next, we have our teacher who has come back to our Aibo Academy, the former Buddy Police officer, Daisuke Masamune! The follower of Gaito, who has hatred for zombies, Minako Tamamo! Finally. I'm told a Buddyfighter who won at a different stadium is headed this way!" Paruko announced as the screen shows a boat, coming in fast.

"A speedboat?" Daisuke said.

"Why, that's..." Tasuku noticed.

"A fishing boat." Genma noticed as he saw the flag with symbols on it.

"He's going to come here in that thing, bal!" Bal said.

"He can't do that in a boat." Gao said.

"But he's showing no signs of dropping speed!" Paruko announced, "He's gonna crash!" The boat is heading towards the dock as the big wave roses, revealing a giant Buddy monster, "What?!" It tosses the boat to the Fighting Stage, "H-He threw it!" The stadium opens the hatch as the boat crashes down into the stage. The Buddyfighter is a like a japanse fishermen who has light blue hair like Dash but spiky.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Dai Kaido!" He introduced.

"He looks like fun, bal!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today, in this chapter will have one card to show as usual!"

"And here's one now." He clapped his hands twice as the cards reveals itself. It shows a arge, bipedal dragon entirely made of blue cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in white and blue futuristic armor, having three black rigged claws. Curving around its body in a rib-cage fashion is a dark blue metallic exoskeleton armor, covering its entire body in dark blue futuristic armor holding the energy dragon together. Its wings, also covered by dark blue futuristic armor, hold golden trident like missiles. As its tail, covered in dark metallic spikes, forks out three ways forming into a trident like form, "Presenting a Photonic Lord, Neptune. A Size 3 monster with 7000 power and defense, with a critical of 3. He has Soulguard and Penetrate ability. He has the call cost for paying 2 gauge and placing 2 Photonic monster from the Drop Zone to the soul. He has the ability call Trident's Wave. I may shuffle up to 2 "Photonic" monsters from the drop zone to the deck, then shuffle my deck. If I do, I can destroy up to the number of card returned to the deck."

"Oh wow. A Photonic Lord. He seems really strong."

"Indeed. This chapter is done. The next one will be about the elimination rounds for the Best 10. Wish me luck and to the others. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please! Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	8. Tragic Story

Chapter 8: Tragic Story

* * *

The next day of the tournament...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's finally here! We're about to decide the pairings for the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals!" Paruko announced as she set up the screen with the brackets of the pairings. The participants are here as the cards appeared in front of them, "Now, please draw a card, one at a time!" She advised as they chose the card, revealing the number for the pairings. It's decided! The first match is Tasuku Ryuenji versus Masuka Raid!" The crowd cheered for that. Tasuku looks at the opponent as Masuka smiled. The second match will be Gaito Kurouzu versus Wataru Kageo!" They looked at each other, "The third match is Daisuke Masamune and Minako Tamamo!" They looked at each other as they turned their heads, "Fourth match! Gao Mikado versus Dash Kazakiri!" They looked at each as they smiled for wishing each other good luck.

"All right!" Gao said.

"And the fifth match! Genma Todoroki versus Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced the last pairing. Meanwhile, Bal, Jack, and Ryuusei are watching in the audience.

"When can Bal fight against Jack or Ryuusei, bal?" Bal asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Bal." Ryuuga said.

"He's right. You'll have to wait until the final round." Jack said.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao said as he and Daisuke came to him.

"We're wishing you the best of luck." Daisuke said.

"See you in the final round!" Gao said as he raised his fist.

"Of course!" He bumped, "And I hope we will fight soon."

"Yeah." Daisuke bumped Tasuku's fist.

"Is it a good idea to make that promise so easily?" Dai asked.

"What?" Gao asked.

"The one going to the final round will be me, Dai Kaido!"

"You should wait to say such things until after you defeat me." Genma said.

"What?!" Dai asked angrily.

"In the fifth match... I, the Seifukai Leader, will face you. I am Genma Todoroki!"

"So you're Genma Todoroki! I've heard your name on the salty winds of the sea! I'm already looking forward to our match!" Dai said as they glared at each other strongly.

"Whoa! Looks like things are heating up between the fighters! But the first match won't begin until noon tomorrow! The location will be here, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage! Look forward to it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Later. Masuka Raid was walking on the stairs, thinking of his plan.

"The next target has been chosen. Blazer Frill!" He calls out his Buddy Monster as the spotlight shown, revealing a girl with red hair tied to pigtails, wearing a maid outfit, "Use your sweet smile to bewitch Tasuku Ryuenji!" He gave the order.

"Leave it to me! Teehee!" She gave her cute smile.

* * *

At the street, Bal was practicing, throwing his sword as Gao and his friends are watching.

"Bal is really psyched up!" Kuguru said.

"Super psyched!" Haruka said.

"When Bal thinks about the tournament starting tomorrow, Bal just can't stay still, bal!"

"If you're that worked up, you'll tire yourself out before the main event." Gao said. Meanwhile Frill was hiding behind the wall as she was watching them as Masuka Raid is with him.

"Target confirmed." She referred to Tasuku Ryuenji.

"All right! Carry out the operation!" Masuka commenced. They heard someone screamed.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She said as the others heard.

"Huh?" Tasuku asked.

"I'm going to be late for school!" It was Frill, wearing a school uniform, running while holding a piece of toast in her mouth.

"The young girl, running late for her classes, bumps into the boy at the street corner." Masuka Raid demonstrated the plan, "The two fall in love, and eventually lose all desire to battle. I call it Operation: 'Eek! I'm going to be late! And so Love begins!" He calls it. And then Frill bumps as she fell into the ground.

"Ouch! A-Are you okay?" She asked as she noticed that she accidentally bumped into Bal as he was knock unconscious.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bal!" Bal yelled.

"Huh?" Frill was confused that her plan failed.

"What are you doing, Blazer Frill?! Your target is Tasuku Ryuenji!" Masuka Raid complained. Frill felt frustrated that her plan failed but then she had an idea.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz! Teehee!" She made a teehee face. Then she stands up and walks to Tasuku, she pretended to fell but Tasuku caught her, "Ouch!"

"Are you all right?" Tasuku asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle. It would be great if I could get this looked at..." She recommended as a favor. Masuka then picks up the painting that Frill dropped when she bumped.

"Oh! That's Operation 2: 'My Lover, Your Back is so Big!' Terrific!" He said as he appreciates the plan, "Keep going and get closer to Tasuku!"

"Leave it to Bal, bal! Go ahead!" Bal said as he kindly offer her to ride on his small back.

"Uh. Not you, you loser!" She yelled.

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"Uh, no, no! Um, I'm fine!" She kindly said but Bal ran under her and he gave her a ride on his back.

"Don't be shy, bal!" Bal said as he ran her off somewhere to give her bandage.

"That scoundrel! Where is he taking Blazer Frill?!" Masuka asked. Daisuke looked like he was noticing something odd.

'What's going on here?'

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Suzumi wrapped the bandage on Frill's ankle.

"That should do it." She said.

"Thank you." Frill thanked as she thinks, 'I was planning on charming Tasuku, but a major obstacle has cropped up. I've got to do something, and quick.'

"The pizza is ready, bal!" Bal said as he came in with a plate of pizza and the grandma brought in tea.

"Uh, I need to go home soon, so..." But then her stomach growled as she got embarrassed. Then Suzumi laughed.

"Sounds like you're hungry."

"Eat with us, bal! Um..." Bal wanted to know her name.

"What's your name?" Hanako asked as it surprised Frill.

"What?!" She couldn't come up with her own name as she faked herself by crying.

"What's wrong?!" Suzumi asked.

"My name is Blazer Frill. I'm the princess of the Blazer Kingdom in Hero World." She said her name as she fabricated her status.

"Princ..." Hanako said.

"Cess?!" Suzumi said.

"The truth is..." She made her tearful face as she told them her story.

* * *

Later, the doorbell rang as the door was quickly opened by Masuka Raid.

"Excuse me! My name is Masuka Raid, and I was wondering if my Blazer Frill might by enjoying your... hospitality?" He asked but there was trouble as Hanako, Suzumi, and Bal were there as they were getting upset all of the sudden, "Huh?"

"You villain!" Hanako yelled.

"What?!" Masuka was surprised.

"We won't let you lay a finger on Miss Frill!" Suzumi said.

"What's going on?" He's getting confused as they explained the story that Frill told them.

"You're the bad guy who captured Miss Frill when she escaped to our world!" Hanako said as it surprised Masuka.

"What?!"

"You took the King and Queen of the Blazer Kingdom hostage, and now you're focusing Miss Frill to Buddyfight, bal!" Bal said about the story, "Bal won't let you get away with this, bal!"

"W-Wait a second! I don't know anything about a Blazer Kingdom..." Masuka tried to explained.

"Enough of your lies!" Suzumi said with her scary face as it frighten Masuka.

"Huh?!"

"Get out of here!" Hanako yelled as Masuka got kicked out. Gao and his friends saw what just happened.

"What just happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Is he a guest?" Gao asked.

"No, bal!" Bal yelled as Masuka got up and gets irritated.

"Oh? Aren't you Senior Tasuku's opponent? Uh..."

"I'm Masuka Raid! Remember it! Hmph!" He yelled as he ran off.

"What a weird guy." Daisuke said.

"What's going on?" Gao asked.

* * *

Later, at the living room, they told them Frill's story.

"Gao! Let's go defeat Masuka Raid right away, bal!" Bal said.

"All right. Now that I've heard the story, the Mighty Sun Fighter is going to do something about it!" Gao said.

"That won't work." Frill said as it surprised them.

"What do you mean, Frill?" Daisuke asked.

"Masuka Raid said that if I ever lost a Buddyfight... His evil curse would turn my father and my mother to stone." She said as she sees her kingdom crumbled.

"How horrible!" Haruka said.

"That's awful!" Hanako said.

"All I can do is keep fighting and keep winning, under Raid's orders..."

"But your opponent is Senior Tasuku, right?" Gao asked, "He's a skilled fighter like Daisuke since they used to be partners, so you won't defeat him that easily."

"I know. After all, he's known world wide as a genius Buddyfighter." Frill said as she shed a tear.

"Miss Frill..." Bal started to feel sorry for her. Then Frill starts to cry quietly.

"I just don't know what to do!" She said as the others are trying to figure out a solution.

"Bal will take care of it, bal!" Bal offered as he ran off to tell Tasuku and Jack.

"Hey!" Gao yelled. Daisuke looked at Frill.

'Something's up. I don't believe her story completely. She doesn't seem to be royal.'

* * *

Later, at night, Bal ran off as Gao follows him.

"Wait up! Where are you going?!" Gao yelled.

"Bal will ask Tasuku and Jack to lose tomorrow's match, bal!" Bal said.

"What?!"

"That's the only way Bal can help Miss Frill, bal! If we explain the situation... They're sure to understand, bal!"

"Wait!" Gao managed to catch up as he holds him down, "Have you forgotten? We promised Senior Tasuku! We're going to fight to the best of our abilities, and see each other at the final round! And we also are going to fight Daisuke next if he makes it through the round!"

"Is Gao saying he doesn't care what happens to Miss Frill's kingdom, bal?! Gao, you blockhead!" Bal yelled.

"Who are you calling a blockhead?!" Gao yelled as they are glaring at each other.

"Please, both of you, stop!" Frill came by as she tried to stop them, "Don't fight any more... not over me!" She begged with her cute face.

"Miss Frill..." Bal said.

"I'll go home. I don't know whether or not I can win, but... I'll do my best, so please watch me." She requested as she ran back.

"Miss Frill... Miss Frill!" Bal yelled. Frill runs as she has her devilish smile on her face, realizing that her change of plan is working.

'Operation 3: 'Please Stop Fighting Over Me'!' She thinks, 'Now that little dragon is sure to sabotage tomorrow's match for me!'

* * *

The next day, at the Fighting Stage...

"WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship, Quarterfinals, First Match! Tasuku Ryuenji and Masuka Raid's battle is about to begin!" Paruko announced as Masuka Raid is there with Blazer Frill in her Buddy form.

"We! L! O! V! E! Blazer Frill!" Many of her fans are cheering for her.

"Miss Frill! I love you!" Ozon B cheered as he was a fan too.

"You're a fan too?" Baku asked.

"Of course I am! Blazer Frill is a superstar of Buddyfight! Just knowing that I can see her in person makes my heart pound!" Ozon B pulls out his old heart from his body and shows it to them, "Look! Oh, it's not moving!"

"Stop that!" Kuguru yelled as she slapped him with a paper fan.

"Ouch!"

"Masuka Raid seems to be eagerly anticipating the start of the match!" Paruko announced as she look at the contestant, "Meanwhile, Tasuku Ryuenji hasn't made an appearance. What in the world could this mean?"

"Huh? Where's Gao?" Hanako wondered.

"Bal is missing too." Suzumi said.

* * *

Under the stage, Bal tries to get on the platform to tell Tasuku to forfeit the match but Gao tries to pull him away.

"No, bal! Bal won't move an inch, bal!" Bal yelled.

"Enough is enough!" Gao yelled as Tasuku, Daisuke, and their Buddies came by.

"What are you guys doing?" Daisuke asked.

"The match is about to begin. Please get out of the way." Tasuku advised.

"Oh! Sorry, Senior Tasuku. Teacher Daisuke. Bal just won't listen to me!"

"Bal refuses to move, bal!"

"You're doing this for Blazer Frill." Tasuku said.

"Huh?" Bal and Gao were surprised that Tasuku knows.

"You knew?" Gao asked.

"Of course we do. My sister told me about this and her story." Daisuke said.

"Then Bal doesn't need to explain, bal!" Bal said as he pleaded, "Please! Bal begs you to save Miss Frill, bal!" He requested.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Tasuku refused.

"What?"

"Once we're on the Fighting Stage, we fight with everything we got." Jack said.

"It wouldn't be fair if he drops out the match just because of the story." Ryuusei said.

"People won't accept that if Tasuku decides to forfeit the match. He fights fairly." Daisuke said.

"That's proper etiquette for Buddyfighter." Tasuku said.

* * *

Later, back at the Fighting Stage. People are starting to wonder where is Tasuku.

"There's no sign of Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced, "Has there been some kind of trouble?"

"I'm surprised. I never thought you'd be able to trick Tasuku's friends and get them to interfere with the match." Masuka said as he was amazed for Blazer Frill's plan.

"Now we're going to win by default." Blazer Frill said but then the crowd cheered as Tasuku appears on the platform and ascended upstage.

"Ah! He's finally made an appearance! Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced.

"No way! How is this happening?!" She asked.

"Looks like your plan failed." He said, disappointingly as she got frustrated for her failure.

"Well, that's fine. We just need to crush them, that's all."

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"I won't forgive those who sully beautiful maidens! Luminize! Beautiful Legend!" His Core Gadget is a rose that has the core on top.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Masuka Raid!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I'm the Uniform Warrior of Love and Courage! Blazer Frill!" She gave her cute pose, "With just one wink... I'll strike you straight through the heart!"

"Oh! I'll die of happiness!" Ozon B said as he started to falling for Blazer Frill's cute poses.

"Aren't you already dead?" Baku asked.

"I guess he's enjoying it too much." Haruka said.

"Miss Frill! Finish him!" Her fan are cheering for her and supporting her.

"Blazer... Kick!" She jumps as she spins around and then kick Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

"It's my turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Yes!" Jack jumps up as he transforms to his true form.

"Looks like we're already getting a Buddy monster face off!" Paruko announced.

"I activate Jack's ability! I check the top 3 cards in my deck, and place one of the cards in Jack's soul!" Tasuku said as he chose a card into Jack's soul but it wasn't a Jackarms or Dragonarms as it failed to Crossnize.

"Jackknife fails to Crossnize!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life and equip!" He equips his two futuristic blasters, "Twin Star, Jack & Fang!"

"Blazer Frill, move to the center!" Masuka moves Blazer to the center.

"Oh no!" She pretended to be frighten.

"Unbelievable! Masuka Raid is using his beloved Buddy as a shield!" Paruko announced.

"Please, don't attack me!" Frill pretends to beg.

"No matter who my opponent is, I never pull my punches in a Buddyfight. Here I go!" Tasuku said as he makes his move to attack.

"No way!" Blazer Frill was shocked as Tasuku is going to attack.

"What?!" Tasuku noticed a rose as he avoided it. Then he noticed Masuka Raid, wearing a mummy suit as he carried Blazer Frill in his arms.

"Are you all right, Blazer Frill?" Masuka asked.

"Oh, Masked Vantage!" Blazer Frill was happy that her life was spared.

"What's this?! Masuka Raid transformed into Masked Vantage and rescued Blazer Frill!" Paruko announced.

"Transforming is a special ability unique to Hero World!" Ozon B explained, "I'd love to transform into a handsome prince in white bandages too!"

"If a zombie wrapped himself in white bandages, wouldn't he just look like a mummy monster?" Baku asked.

"Then he wouldn't be a handsome prince at all." Haruka said as she sweatdropped. Then Blazer Frill was returned to his hand.

'I see. When Blazer Frill was attacked... Masuka Raid paid 1 gauge and transformed into Masked Vantage.' Jack predicted Masuka's strategy, 'And he used the card's ability to return Blazer Frill to his hand cards. That's how he made Tasuku's attack miss. Tasuku. How are we going to fight?'

"Even if you make me miss my mark, my Jack & Fang has Double Attack!" Tasuku said as he makes his second attack, "Her we go, Jack!" Jack then released his blade.

"Yes!" He joins for the Link Attack. Then they attacked together.

"And the attacks lands! Jack and Tasuku Ryuenji's Link Attack!" Paruko announced as Masuka took 4 damage, "Masuka Raid loses 4 life all at once!" Masuka gets irritated all of the sudden.

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Blazer Frill to the right!" He calls his Buddy again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She said as she bowed and crowd cheered.

"I call Ironing Man to the left!" He called a red hero, wearing a suit that has an iron on his right hand and on iron helmet.

"Due to Ironing Man's effect, Raid gains 1 gauge!" Paruko announced as Masuka gains a gauge.

"Ironing Man! Attack Tasuku!" Ironing Man used his iron as he launched a steam attack, hitting Tasuku and inflicts 1 damage.

"Now's my chance!" Blazer Frill said as she plans to attack for revenge.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life. She got bounced off and fell to the area.

"Oh no!" She made her cute act.

"So lovely!" Her fans said.

"Hey! Don't make me do all the work! Do something yourself!" She complained.

"M-Me?!" Masuka asked, "O-O-Okay!" He goes up to attack with his kick attack, "Vantage Kick!"

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"You're getting desperate." She smiled.

"I can't afford to lose this early." Tasuku said. Noboru then noticed Gao and Bal are here, coming to the seats.

"Gao! Where have you been?!" He asked.

"How's the fight going?" Gao asked.

"Senior Tasuku is on the defense." Kuguru said.

"When all's said and done, those two are pretty strong. Masked Vantage and Blazer Frill's combination is working will." Baku said.

"But... it's strange." Suzumi said as she noticed something odd.

"Miss Frill looks like she's enjoying the fight." Hanako said as she saw Frill's smile. Bal went up to check on her.

"Hey, Gao. Where's my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Teacher Daisuke went to take care of business. He said he'll be back soon in time." Gao said.

"Elder Brother..." She became concerned.

"Let's bring this to an end. I pay 1 gauge and cast! I am a Rose Who will Cut Down Evil!" He paid one gauge to cast as rose petals appeared, surrounding him, "My power and defense increase by 2000, and my critical becomes 3. And I can attack a second time!"

"The way things are going... could it be?!" Ozon B asked.

"Take this! This is my love!" He sends his barrage of rose as it hits Tasuku, inflicting 3 damage.

"Even the great Tasuku Ryuenji can't block this!" Paruko announced.

"Now's your chance, Blazer Frill!"

"Don't order me around!" She yelled.

"Final Phase! I pay 2 gauge and cast!" He pays and cast as Blazer Frill begins to twirl around as quickly as possible.

"Blazer Blaezer!" Both unleashed the Impact as she spins around.

"Accept my love!" It revealed a heart as she pushes it down to flames to hit Tasuku as he got knocked by the Impact, inflicting 4 damage.

"I'd like some love too, please!" Ozon B said as he was enjoying the love from Blazer Frill. Then Masked Vantage took off his bandages.

"I return Masked Vantage to my hand cards, and end my turn!" he said.

"If Masked Vantage is back in his hand cards, that means..." Jack said as he was aware of what's happening next, "In the next turn, he'll make our attack miss again. Tasuku!" He wanted to help.

"There's no need to worry, Jack. I call J Igniter to the right!" He calls out Jackarms, "Crossnize!" Jack crossnized as it equips to his items.

"Ignite Blade!"

"I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left!"

"Blazer Frill move to the center." Masuka Raid moved her again.

"I attack Blazer Frill with Jack & Fang!" Tasuku makes his attack again.

"I cast! Tears Don't Suit a Maiden!" He cast as it gave Blazer Frill a boost of power.

"Blazer Frill's power and defense have increased!" Paruko announced as Tasuku shoots the attack but couldn't hit her, "Now Tasuku Ryuenji's attack will have no effect!"

"One more time!" He shoots again.

"No matter how many times you try, it'll be the same result! Transform!" He equips his Masked Vantage suit again, The love between Blazer Frill and myself is eternal! Nobody can destroy it." He said as Blazer Frill returns to his hand again.

"That's a lie, bal!" Bal yelled.

"What?!"

"Miss Frill is the princess of the Blazer Kingdom, bal!" He yelled, "The king and queen have been taken hostage, and she's been forced to fight against her will, bal!"

"H-Hey! Calm down!" Blazer Frill said, "It's true that I'm the princess of the Blazer Kingdom, but..."

"The Blazer Kingdom? What a ridiculous story." Jack said.

"What, you too?!" She yelled.

"I have traveled through countless worlds as part of my training. Of course, I've been to Hero World too. But I've never heard of such a kingdom!" Jack explained as it surprised Bal.

"That is why I had Daisuke and Ryuusei go check out Hero World to see if there is a Blazer Kingdom." Tasuku said as he got a phone call, "Yes? So it doesn't exist... Good work. Bye." He ended the call, "Daisuke just informed me. There is no Blazer Kingdom in Hero World!"

"What?" Hanako asked.

"How can that be?!" Gao asked.

"Blazer Frill has been telling nothing but lies!" Jack said.

"Wh-What are you saying?! You think that guy's telling the truth?! I'm being blackmailed by this guy!" She pointed Masuka Raid, "He said that if I don't win, he'll kill my parents!"

"If that's true, you wouldn't be able to reveal that in public." Tasuku said as he recalled the time of what she revealed.

"Oops." She got shocked.

"If it was known to the public, the Buddy Police would take action and investigate the truth. That would endanger the hostages. That is, if your parents really were taken hostage. That is why Daisuke went to Hero World. He may not be a Buddy Police but he wanted to investigate himself. That was when he found the truth and informed me." Tasuku explained.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Jack said.

"So everything that Blazer Frill said..." Hanako said.

"Was entirely made up?" Kuguru asked.

"She lied to us for all this time!" Haruka said.

"That means we were all deceived by her!" Baku said. Then Bal started to cry.

"Bal." Gao felt bad after seeing his Buddy for being tricked for her story.

"Bal is so glad! There really isn't a tragic princess being forced to Buddyfight, bal!" He felt relived.

"Wh-What? I fooled you, so why are you crying for real? Are you dumb or what? We'll do whatever it takes to win. It's your fault for being fooled!" She said.

"That's not true." Tasuku said as it surprised her, "Bal believed in you. He believed your tears. Toying with Bal's feelings is a serious crime. I'm still in the middle of my turn. I'm going to continue. Shadowscare! Jack! Link Attack!"

"What?!" Masuka then starts to panic

"What are you doing, you loser?! Use a Spell!" She yelled.

"Oh, right. I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He cast to nullify the attack, "I nullify your attack!"

"You're going to survive this any way that you can, and continue on to the next turn! Then I'm going to make that brat regret that he ever insulted me and having that lousy brat with him!"

"You two aren't going to have a next turn." Tasuku said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared as it surprised Masuka Raid.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. He Crossnizes with Jackarms J Thruster in the Drop Zone. Also, I activate J Thruster's ability! I discard one card from my hand and Crossnize one more J Thruster from my deck! And by Crossnizing with J Igniter, his critical is now 3!" Jack assembled all the arms together.

"I'm so sorry! I'll apologize, so please forgive me!" She begged.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. Attack the fighter!" Tasuku ordered.

"All Busters Terminate!" He sends his laser barrage as he inflicted 3 damage.

"I activate Jack's ability. Safety Release! Rain down, lights of the star!" Tasuku said as Jack released his safety lock

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends his Thrusters and Igniter to attack the fighter.

"No way!" He was dealt with another 3 damage. Then Tasuku's Jack released its blade for another attack.

"You two lose! Jack & Fang, Blade Mode!"

Ozon B screamed, "Oh no! A merciless attack is coming, B!" The cat wave a flag with a love sign on it. Tasuku ran through to make a finishing blow.

* * *

(T: 1/ Item: Jack & Fang/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(M: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: Ironing Man/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Tasuku's victory.

"Meow meow!" The cat continues waving the flag as Ozon B was completely burned out.

"Spectacular! He's made it to the Best 5!" Paruko announced.

"That was a complete farce." Abygale said.

"I gotta admit. A Hero monster fabricated a story just so they can achieve victory." Minako said.

"We're leaving, Abygale. Minako. Let's take this pointless stage... And paint it black as despair." Gaito said.

"Sounds good to me."

"You really are something, Gaito." Minako said as they leave the Fighting Stage. While they left, Wataru watched them.

* * *

"Beautiful flowers often have thorns." Kuguru quoted.

"We're sorry about what happened, Bal." Haruka said.

"Cheer up." Gao said.

"Bal is cheerful, bal! Bal is hungry, that's all, bal!" Bal said as Suzumi gave him pizza.

"Here you go. I thought you were hungry, so I baked a whole lot of pizza." She said as Bal is happy.

"All right! Let's eat!" Gao said.

"Bal wants to eat, bal!"

"Wait! What about my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yeah... Where is he now?" Gao asked.

* * *

Daisuke and Ryuusei came back after they went to Hero World.

"Oh man. Who knew this takes awhile to find a castle in Hero World?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey. Look at the bright side. At least, we show them her true colors." Ryuusei said.

"That's not the point. We had to miss Tasuku's match. And now we need to hurry to practice for ours soon."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just hurry."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Today for this chapter is one card. And this chapter is because..."

"It's an Impact Monster of Ryuusei! Let's begin!" He clapped his hand twice, revealing the Impact card, "This is Photonic Dragon, Ryuusei 'Collider'. It's an Impact card that is size 2 with 10000 power and 8000 defense and a critical of 2. It's call cost by paying 2 gauge for him to be transformed into an Impact monster. His effect is that by placing up to 3 cards with "Photonic Gear" in their name and place them into this card's soul. For each card in this card's soul, this card can attack once after this card attacks. This effect only activates once per turn."

"That's amazing. Do I use the effects of the Photonic Gears?" Ryuusei asked.

"If it's the same thing like what Tasuku did. Then we'll see. This chapter is done. The next one will be about Gaito's battle against Wataru. It's obvious who will win."

"Yep!"

"Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	9. Unlimited Death Drain

Chapter 9: Unlimited Death Drain

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, Ozon B held up the WBC Cup trophy in his hand.

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot!" He felt the heat from the flames beside him, "In the first match of the Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals, Tasuku Ryuenji defeated Masuka Raid and entered the ranks of the Best 5! Who will be the next to join the Best 5?! Quarterfinals! Gaito Kurouzu versus Wataru Kageo!" The cat came out, heating with pride as he carries two flags for Buddy and Fight.

* * *

At the P.E. storage. Abygale and Aria were there.

"I'm going to do the final tuning of my deck." Gaito said as he making his modifications.

"You're almost there, Gaito. Just a few more tunings and you'll have the chance to win!" Minako said.

"I don't need your compliments." Gaito said as Minako got irritated, "Just tell your Buddy to not let anybody near this place."

Minako sighed, "Fine. Aria. You know what to do."

"Hm? What was that?" Aria asked as she was busy, making something.

"Hey! Listen to what I have to say here!"

"We understand. Gaito... Are you going to use that thing?" Abygale asked.

"Four Black Dragon Shields. Two Abyss Symphony cards. Two Black Revenger cards. Four Gale Scythe cards." Gaito explained his tuning.

"Sounds like a perfect combination for that deck." Minako said.

"If you have time to compliment. Tune your deck as well. You have a match coming up after mine."

"Oh right!" She takes out her deck, "I better get started." She then starts tuning her deck.

* * *

Later. Gao was getting stuff after eating a lot of pizzas.

"I can't eat any more..." Gao said. Bal then got himself stuffed too.

"Bal's tummy is full too, bal." Bal said.

"Mom, you went overboard!" Hanako complained.

"I'm sorry! But this sure is a problem." Suzumi said as she sees a lot of leftovers, "We can't waste food, but..."

"Poke. Poke." Grandma gets Hanako's attention as she whispers to her ear.

"Oh! Grandma says that we should share the bounty with everyone!" Hanako recommended.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Suzumi agreed.

* * *

Gao and Bal then delivered one box to Tasuku and Jack, behind the school.

"Jack! This isn't much, bal." Bal said as he handed a box to Jack.

"Huh?" Jack wondered.

"Bal learned that's what you're supposed to say, bal!" Then Jack takes the box.

"Oh. Thank you."

"But that really is a whole lot of pizza." Tasuku said.

"We have to give all of these away before the next fight begins." Gao explained.

"Gao! Let's go to the next person, bal!" Bal said. Wataru was hiding behind the wall near the gym.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gao said as he is catching up on Bal.

"If that Tasuku Ryuenji is in the Best 5... I need to be in the Best 5 too." Wataru said as he was going to devise a plan. Then he remembered when Jack unleashed his secondary attack.

* * *

 _"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends his Thrusters and Igniter as it flies around and hits Wataru, inflicting 3 damage. Then Tasuku's Jack opens up a laser blade similar to Jack's._

 _"Jack & Fang, Blade Mode!" Tasuku ran across the stage as he strikes at Wataru, inflicting one damage as the game ended._

 _'That's where I'll get my revenge on him for that humiliation!' He thinks_.

* * *

"In order to grant that wish, we need to defeat Gaito Kurouzu first." Silhouette Joe said as he appears in Wataru's shadow.

"I know that. That's why I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away. Leave it all to me, Silhouette Joe!" He said as he scurries off to do his business.

* * *

At the storage. Abygale and Aria were standing while their partners are busy tuning their decks.

"What are you making, Aria?" Abygale asked.

"You'll find out later when it's done." Aria said.

"I see."

While they were standing guard. Joe slightly opened the door to take a peek.

"Peek... I didn't anticipate a couple of guards."

"Abygale!" Joe heard Bal's voice as Bal came to give him pizza, "This isn't much, bal!"

"And what's this?" Abygale asked.

"Pizza, bal!"

"Hm? Pizza?" Aria asked as she noticed Gao and Bal.

"You see, my mom made way too many of these..."

"Where's Gaito and Minako, bal?" Bal asked.

"They're in the middle of fine-tuning their decks." Abygale said.

"Bal can't see Gaito or Minako, bal?"

"Nope, we were told to not let anyone see them while they are tuning. So we can't allow any disturbance." Aria said.

"But, bal..."

"There's nothing we can do about it. Let's go home, bal. We'll give the pizza to our teacher and his sister along the way." Gao said.

"But..."

"There are many things that you have to take care of before a Buddyfight."

"But... Bal really wants Gaito and Minako to eat the 'isn't much'!" Bal said as he anxious plans to barge in.

"Hey!" Gao is surprised, "You can't, bal!"

"This is my chance!" Joe said. Bal then tries to push Abygale and Aria out of the way.

"Let Bal through, bal!"

"No!" Abygale said.

"We told you, we can't!" Aria said.

"Bal!" Gao yelled. Then Joe goes into a shadow as he went into Bal's shadow to hide and plans a sneak attack.

"Bal Punch!" Bal used the Boxing Glove on his sword as he punched the door down.

"What?!" Gao was surprised for Bal to do that.

"What the?!" Minako was surprised as she and Gaito noticed them.

"Gaito! Minako!"

"What?" Gaito asked.

"What do you want? We're busy here!" She complained.

"This isn't much, bal!" He offers them pizza.

"Bal insists on giving this to you two." Abygale explained.

"We tried to tell him no. But he wanted to give you two personally." Aria said.

"I thought we told you not to let anyone past you." Gaito recalled.

"Why did you two let them in?" Minako asked.

"We're sorry." Abygale apologized.

"But he barged in. That's his fault." Aria said.

"Bal just wants Gaito and Minako to eat this pizza, bal."

"We don't want it. Get out of our sight." Gaito said.

"S-sorry to interrupt you two, Gaito. Minako." Gao apologized.

"Don't try to think an apology will help, Gao." Minako said.

"Huh?"

"Did you use your Buddy to try and snoop at our deck?" Gaito asked.

"No!" Gao replied.

"Well, he doesn't seeming to be lying." Minako said.

"Hey! I'm not lying here!"

"But as long as I have this Impact Monster, I won't lose." Gaito said as he held it in his hand.

"We were just trying to..." Gao then recalled the conversation.

* * *

 _"Are you guys are going to enter the WBC Cup too?" Gao asked, "If we end up facing each other, let's make it the best Buddyfight ever!" He swore as Bal jumped on him._

 _"Bal and Gao won't lose, bal!" Bal said._

 _"The best Buddyfight ever, you say?" Gaito asked as it confused Gao, "Buddyfight is no mere game."_

* * *

"Back then, when you said that Buddyfight wasn't a game... It's been bothering me ever since." Gao said.

"It's been bothering you?" Minako asked as she looked at Gaito.

"Now's the time!" Joe said as he came out of Bal's shadow as he quickly snatched Gaito's Impact monster.

"The Impact Monster card!" Gao yelled.

"I'll be taking this!" Joe said as he slips away, taking the card with him.

"Stop!" Gao yelled as Joe turns to his small form.

"Give Gaito's card back, bal!" Bal yells as they were going after him.

"As long as he doesn't have this, he can't use his Impact Monster!" Joe said.

"That's the monster from back when..." Bal remembers Joe from the time of the lunchboxes incident, "He's the one who tried to frame Bal, bal! There's no other possible culprit other than Bal! Why would you do something like this, bal?!" He asked.

"Give that back!" Gaito demanded.

"Don't wanna!" Joe said as he closed the door. Gaito quickly opens the door but Joe was already gone at the time.

"Looks like he got away." Minako said.

"He did?" Abygale asked.

"Yeah." Gaito said.

"S-Sorry." Gao apologized as Gaito turns his head as he was upset.

"Gao. I told you. Apologies is not going to save you." Minako said.

"But it's not Gao's fault, bal." Bal defended.

"Bal..."

"Gao said, 'Let's go home.' bal. But Bal wouldn't listen, bal. So it's Bal's fault, bal." He said as he started to cry. Then Gaito then see how Bal is feeling sorry for this.

* * *

Later, at the Fighting Stage...

"In a few moments, the second match will begin! Buddyfighters and teammates, please stand by!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Oh. Looks like your match is starting, Gaito." Minako said after hearing the announcement.

"We're going, Abygale. Minako." Gaito said.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"What about your card?" She asked.

"Are you going to try and fight without an Impact Monster, bal?" Bal asked as Gaito stopped before getting his deck.

"This has nothing to do with you two." Gaito said.

"No. We're going to get back your Impact Monster, whatever it takes." Gao said, "We'll get it back before your fight begins, for sure!"

"Wow. You're really that determine to help, huh?" Minako asked.

"Yeah! Bal!"

"Bal knows, bal!" Bal then pulls out the same tool that was used to track down Gaito, "Bal will look for it using this, bal!"

"Oh, Senior Tasuku! Sorry, but we need your help!" Gao said as he made contact, "Can you get Teacher Daisuke to help out as well?" He requested.

"Bal will get it back for sure, bal!"

"Look at that. Those two are really serious. Maybe you should've accepted their offer." Minako said.

"Don't try to change my mind."

* * *

"Gao!" Tasuku said as he, Jack, Daisuke, and Ryuusei came to the scene.

"Bal!" Jack said.

"We came as soon as Tasuku contacted us." Daisuke said.

"What's going on?" Ryuusei asked.

"Bal is trying to figure out which direction he's in right now." Gao said while Bal tries to pinpoint it.

"That way, bal!" Bal pointed the direction.

"We've got act fast!" Tasuku said.

"Let's go!" Daisuke said as they head off to find the card.

"Right!" Gao said.

* * *

At the entrance of the Fighting Stage. Gaito, Minako, and their Buddies are heading for the match.

"Bal and Gao must be running around desperately right now." Abygale assumed.

"From the way, they're doing, they do seem anxious after Joe stole the card." Aria said.

"So what are you planning to do now, Gaito? Do you still have a chance of winning without the Impact Monster?" Minako asked.

"Even if I don't have that card, my victory is still inevitable." Gaito said.

"Hmph. You really are something, Gaito."

* * *

At the beach, near the docks. They managed to catch up to Joe.

"Wait!" Gao yelled.

"Stop right there!" Daisuke yelled as Joe is reaching at the end of the dock.

"Give it back, bal!" Bal demanded as Joe is at the end.

"Oh!"

"End of the line!" Daisuke said.

"This is as far as you're getting!" Gao said.

"Surrender and give back the card, bal!" Bal demanded.

Joe chuckled as he transforms to his true form, "Sure, I'll give it back." He said as he toss a card above.

"Bal!" Bal saw a card.

"Leave it to me!" Jack said as he flies over to reach the card.

"You're so naive." Joe used his whip as he smack Jack to prevent him of catching the card.

"I'll get it!" Ryuuga said as he jumps as quickly as possible.

"Not this time!" He whip Ryuuga as the card fell into the sea.

"Farewell." Joe gave a bow as he disappeared into the shadow.

"Jack!"

"Ryuuga!"

"We're sorry. We let our guard down." Jack said.

"We couldn't get the card in time! We failed!" Ryuuga said.

"What now? It's going to be hard to find the card before the match begins." Jack said as they heard the foghorn.

"Is that...?" Daisuke said as they saw a boat with Kaido on it.

"Hey!" He yelled, "What are you guys doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"Dai Kaido!" Gao said.

* * *

Later, they were invited to the boat as Dai offered them a sushi boat.

"First, eat up! I caught these fish myself!"

"We're grateful for your generosity, but..." Tasuku said.

"We don't know how are we going to repay you back." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about it. It'll take some time before they figure out where the card is, right?" He asked as Jack, Ryuuga, who was on him, carrying Bal as they were searching for the card, "They say you can't do anything on a empty stomach!"

"In that case, I'd be happy to have some!" Gao said as he takes a bite of a fish. He tasted as it tasted so good for him, "Whoa! This is great!" He yelled.

"Turtle?"

"Turtle?"

"Turtle?" Three turtles appears as they were in different colors, red, blue, and green and they wear uniforms.

"All right! Time for a festival! A festival for a feast!"

"Roger that, turtle!" They said as they brought different kinds of seafood.

"First, we'll cook this, turtle." The blue turtle said as he carries a basket of seaweed that looks purple.

"I've never seen seaweed like that before." The red turtle said.

"Is it safe to eat, turtle?" The green turtle asked.

"It's probably fine, turtle." The blue one said.

"Bring it over, quickly!" Dai said.

"So good!" Gao said as he quickly kept on eating.

"Calm down, Gao. The food is still here." Daisuke said as the blue turtle moves the sushi boat away.

"All right! Here's our special seaweed salad, turtle!" He said as he brought over the salad with the purple seaweed he founded.

"Wow! This is delicious too! So good!" Gao said as he eats it.

"Gao really enjoys it too much." Daisuke said.

"I know how you feel. But let's just relax and eat." Tasuku said.

"All right." He said as they were about to eat the seaweed.

"We've got something!" Jack said as it got their attention.

"They found it?" Daisuke asked.

"It's right here!" Ryuuga pointed.

"The Impact Monster card is under this spot, bal!" Bal said.

"All right! Now it's my turn!" Dai said, "Crossing silver waves and golden waves." He takes out his jacket, "Filling someone's belly with seafood!" He takes out his flip flips and grabs his spear, "The Mighty Ocean Fighter is here!"

"The Might Ocean Fighter?!" Gao asked so surprisingly.

"It's a festival, a festival!" Dai said as he dived into the ocean.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals, second match!" Paruko announced as Wataru ascended upstage, "The battle between Wataru Kageo and Gaito Kurouzu is finally here!" Gaito ascended upstage.

"Those scum. I'll make them pay." Abygale said.

"Now, let's have a fair fight! Gaito Kurouzu." Wataru said.

"He crossed a line he shouldn't have crossed." Gaito said.

"Oh my. What's wrong? You look so scary right now."

"I'll teach him a lesson." Gaito said.

"He really shouldn't have done that. He doesn't know what happens if Gaito gets mad. But how do I know? I never seen what he does anyway." Minako said as she watches the match.

* * *

Back at the match, they are waiting for Dai to come back for some time.

"Time has passed by already." Daisuke said as he looked at the time.

"He's been down there for a while." Gao said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Tasuku said as Gao takes off his jacket and shoes.

"I can't just stand there and wait!" Gao said as he plans to dive in and check on him.

"Gao!" Tasuku yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Daisuke yelled but then Dai came out.

"Huh?! Whoa!" Gao has already fallen into the water.

"You're back!" Ryuuga said.

"Did you find it, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! It's a big catch!" Dai said as he got a red fish on his spear.

"Bal was asking about the card, not the fish, bal!" Bal complained as he was shocked.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked as he got Gaito's Impact Monster in his hand.

"Hooray, bal! Thank you, bal!" Bal thanked as Gao gets dragged up by a life preserver.

"Whew... Thank goodness... Now we can give the Impact Monster back to Gaito." Gao said as Daisuke showed the time to Tasuku.

"No. We won't make it in time. The fight has already begun." Tasuku said while the turtles pulls Gao in.

"And Gaito's match will be over by the time we head back." Daisuke said.

* * *

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon."

"A stage brimming with fantasy and magic, let the show begin! Luminize! Silhouette Theater Troupe!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Magic World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Gaito!" Paruko declared.

* * *

"Charge and Draw. Come forth from the deep darkness! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He pays as he equips, "Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!"

Wataru then smiled evilly, 'His deck doesn't have an Impact Monster in it. My victory is a sure thing.' He thinks.

"I cast! Black Drain!" He cast as he opens up the black hole. It then hits at Wataru's deck as it took 3 cards out, revealing for all to be spells and got absorbed.

"He destroys cards in Wataru's deck, and increases his own gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Gaito gains a gauge.

"The critical of Gale Scythe becomes 3 when my opponent has three or more cards in the Drop Zne." He said as he attacks Wataru, inflicting 3 damage, "My turn is over."

"You won't be able to keep up this tough guy act for long." Wataru said.

"The real star of this fight will be Gaito Kurouzu's Impact Monster, B!" Ozon B said as he expected it.

"That's not true. It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center, Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"It's showtime!" Joe said as he jumps and transforms to his true form.

"Now, this is where my illusion magic really begins! Successive Cast! Two Trick or Trick in a row!" He double cast to add souls to Joe, "Right now, Silhouette Joe has five cards in the soul. I place all of these soul cards in the Drop Zone... and now I'll show you Silhouette Joe's true ability!" Joe whipped 5 of his souls as he activates it. Gaito's shadow expanded as a shadow of 3 headed dragons appeared behind him.

"A dragon?!" Minako asked.

"Wh-What's this?! A gigantic shadow has appeared behind Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko announced as the shadow hits Gaito, inflicting 6 damage.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

"6 damage?! Shouldn't that be 2 damage from using 2 or more soul cards?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"Damn that zombie. I really want to hit him." Minako said as she tries to restrain herself.

"That's right! However, if there are 5 or more soul cards, I can deal 6 damage to my opponent! Now, moving right along... I call to the left! Silhouette Balun! I call to the right! Silhouette Leon! Silhouette Balun! Attack the fighter!" Balun released the bats from his hat as it hits Gaito, inflicting 1 damage, "Silhouette Leon! Attack the fighter!" Leon released the birds as they attacked Gaito, inflicting 1 damage, "Silhouette Joe! Finish him off with your attack!"

"Silhouette Illusion!" He whips as it became a shadow claw as it was about to finish him off.

"Gaito mustn't lose, bal!" Bal cried as he came.

"Hey, it's that shrimp." Minako said as she saw Bal.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as he created an illusion and evaded the attack.

"He survived! Gaito Kurouzu has managed to survive with 1 life left!" Paruko announced.

"My turn ends. Even so, Gaito Kurouzu has 1 life. I have 8 life. My position in the Best 5 is all but decided." Wataru said.

"It looks like Bal and his friends managed to get it back for us." Abygale said.

"Yeah." Gaito said.

"Looks like they really do care for him. Maybe we underestimated them." Minako said.

"Unless he defeats Wataru Kageo during this turn, I can see no way for Gaito to win, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes dropped out of his head, "Oh? My eyes, my eyes! My eyes!"

"Hey! You there! Don't drop your eyeballs like that!" Paruko yelled.

"Here you go." Minako gave Ozon B something that looks like eyes.

"Oh! Thank you, whoever you are." He puts them on but then feels that it was hard and dark, "Huh?" He touched it and feels that it wasn't his eyes, "Ah! These aren't my eyes!"

"There we go. I simply fool that lousy garbage. Have fun, wearing rocks." Minako said as she leaves.

"Gaito is going to lose, all because of Bal, bal..." Bal felt bad for what he done.

"Bal..." Gao said.

"It's Bal's fault, bal." He started to cry. Gaito then noticed Bal's tear.

"He's crying for me?" Gaito asked, "Bal! There's no need for you to cry."

"Bal?"

"The one who should really cry... Is him!" He referred to Wataru.

"Huh?"

"Bring my destiny... my victory! Draw! Charge... and Draw!"

"Gaito..." Gao was amazed for seeing what he saw.

"Oooh. He's getting serious with that look." Minako said.

"Could it be? Are you..." Gao noticed something.

"To the left, I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil. Dark whirlwind that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycall as he regained one life, "Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form, "I discard one card from my hand and activate Abygale's ability!" He toss it into Abygale's head.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale unleashed his cyclones as it destroys Silhouette Joe.

"It's time for me to say farewell!"

"And I destroy two cards from your deck!" Gaito said as two cards came out as it was a spell and a monster.

"The spell, The Shade and Silhouette Balun have been sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced as the cards were destroyed.

"Dimmborgil! Attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil attacks Gaito, inflicting 2 damage, "Follow him, Abygale!"

"You cheating scum! Prepare yourself for defeat!" He attacks Wataru, "Gale Claw!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"I'll destroy you." He makes his attack on Wataru.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"I think that right now, Gaito might be fighting for Bal's sake." Gao assumed.

"Gaito?" Tasuku said.

"Fighting for Bal?" Daisuke asked.

"Gaito! Abygale!" Bal cried out as he held the Impact card.

"It looks like you're out of options. Now, announce that your turn is over." Wataru recommended, "Then I'll do the favor of finishing you off."

"It seems that Gaito wasn't able to draw his Impact Monster, Abygale Vanishing Death Hole, B. Ah, what a pity. His fight ends here." Ozon B said but then he got his head hit by a rock, "Who did that?!" He yelled as Minako whistled to hide herself out.

"Don't try this at home, kids." She gave a wink.

"You should be happy. I'll test out Abygale's new power on you." Gaito said as he held card in his hand for greater effort.

'It can't be! You shouldn't be to do an Impact Call right now!' Wataru thinks as he didn't think Gaito would have another.

"Here we go, Abygale!"

"Right!"

"Final Phase!" Both said.

"Huh?! They're going to do a Final Phase after all?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"Bal?!"

"Did he say Final Phase?!" Gao asked.

"What's going on?!" Jack asked.

"Hold on. Does he have another Impact Monster?" Daisuke asked.

"It can't be! Could it?" Ryuuga asked.

"It must be." Tasuku said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale into Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and sacrifice Dimmborgil as he activate it.

"I let my guard down and was surprised earlier, but finally we get to see the Vanishing Death Hole, B!" He said.

"Abygale is now a Size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. I activate his ability!" Gaito said as Abygale opens up a big black orb from his body as he was destroyed in the process. It then grew big as it opens its eye.

"What?! Is it just me, or is this different from Vanishing Death Hole?!" Ozon B panicked as his eyes popped out as the cat panicked too. The orb is heading towards Wataru.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as it begins absorb in the wind.

"I send 10 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone. And if you have over 20 cards in your Drop Zone, I deal 2 damage and gain 2 life." Gaito explained.

"Give us your cards and your life!" Abygale said as 10 cards from Wataru's deck were taken out as it got absorbed into the orb and takes 2 damage.

"Whoa! Wataru has lost 10 cards from his deck and lost 2 life!" Paruko announced.

"Offer your souls to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito said as he regained 2 life, "Defeat is your destiny." Wataru gets lifted by the whirlwind, "Now, surrender yourself to destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Wataru got sucked into the orb as he was dealt with 2 damage and lost the match.

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(W: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: Balun/None/Leon)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Gaito's victory. Ozon B then starts to cry with a flow of tears.

"I never expected a new Impact Monster! This is just too much! Pop pop!" Ozon B said as his eyes explodes out confetti.

"Gaito Kurouzu is headed to the Best 5! He defeated Wataru Kageo with a spectacular victory!" Paruko announced.

"What will we do about him?" Abygale asked.

"Leave him be. He's less than trash now." Gaito said, "And you need to let Minako know so she won't do anything behind my back."

"All right."

"I can't believe that I, the great Wataru, couldn't make it past the Best 8!" Wataru complained. Then Gaito and Abygale descended down as Minako was waiting for them.

"Hey. I'm impressed that was quite a-"

"Gaito! Abygale!" Bal came by with Gao, "Sorry we were late, bal!" He then handed out Gaito's card, "Here, bal!" Gaito takes it.

"Oh. So they really did get it back." Minako said.

"You've been a great help. I thank you." Abygale thanked.

"Bal should be thanking you, bal! Gaito got mad for Bal's sake, bal!"

"You misunderstand." Gaito said.

"Bal?"

"This victory is to help us become the strongest. It wasn't for the two of you." Gaito said.

"Gaito."

"Figures. I knew he didn't have a change of heart."

"I never said I had a change of heart."

'I see. That's right. This new power of mine was born so that I could become the strongest Black Dragon.' He thinks as he remembered the time.

* * *

 _At the night, at the industrial district. Gaito and Minako were looking at their decks to tune._

 _"Hey, Gaito." Minako said._

 _"What is it?" Gaito asked._

 _"Do you really mean what you said earlier? About Buddyfight isn't a mere game?"_

 _"I said it like I mean it. You know the reason why that Buddyfight isn't just a mere game."_

 _"Come on, Gaito. Have a little dignity. Can't you at least have some fun?"_

 _"I'm not even sure if all I'm doing is having fun." Gaito said._

 _"Oh boo." She said. Meanwhile, Abygale was sleeping as he was feeling something in his body._

 _'Something is happening to my body.' He think as he was groaning as Minako heard._

 _"Hm? Gaito!" Minako said._

 _"Now what is it?" Gaito asked as she pointed at Abygale and Gaito looked._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked as Abygale transforms to his true form as starts going with the whirlwind._

 _"Abygale! That appearance..."_

 _"What is that?" Minako asked as they witnessed the dark orb._

* * *

'I will become stronger and stronger still. And I will become the Black Dragon that surpasses Azi Dahaka.' He thinks.

"In any case, I'm glad you were able to win!" Gao said as he was relived, "I never guessed that you had a second Impact Monster card!"

"The next person to get hit with Abygale Unlimited Death Drain... Will be you, Gao Mikado." He pointed, "However, that's only if you can make it to the Best 5."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Gao said.

"We're going to win the next fight for sure, and beat Gaito and Abygale too, bal!" Bal said.

"Fraid you'll have to wait until my match is done." Minako said.

"Huh? Oh right. You're up against our teacher!" Gao recalled.

"Yeah. Because with my deck I tuned today, I'll have my fighting chance."

"Don't get your hopes up, Minako. You never seen Daisuke's play into action. So you better prepare yourself." Gaito said.

"Oh, you worried too much, Gaito." She said as she grabs him on the neck.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Those two are great friends, bal!" Bal said.

"Well, only if they are friends." Gao said.

* * *

Later, at night, at the industrial district. Gaito and Minako and their buddies as they are sitting at the fire.

"We've found them!" Joe said as he and Wataru are here.

"Everyone who's ever humiliated us will disappear from this world." Wataru said as he couldn't forgive Gaito. Then Joe opens up a dark hole.

"This Shadow Hole is linked to a realm of Shadows. Once someone falls in, they might never be able to return." Joe explained.

"All we have to do is drop them in here. And we'll take care of the girl later."

"Drop who in?" Gaito asked.

"Who takes care of who exactly?" Minako asked.

"Huh?" Wataru then noticed that Gaito and Minako were behind as he got spotted.

"Trying to send us away, eh?" She siad as she gets mad.

"We won't forgive anyone who tries to twist our fate, no matter who they might be." Gaito said as he gets mad too with Abygale in his true form. Wataru tries to step back but accidently fell to the Shadow Hole but Joe managed to catch him.

"H-Help me! I was wrong! Please! I..." Wataru said as Gaito watches them get sucked away into the realm of Shadows and it disappeared.

"He manipulated the shadows, and then was devoured by them himself." Abygale said.

"Though I must admit. It was his foolish act that got him into this mess. You sure we shouldn't have helped him?" Minako asked.

"That was his destiny." Gaito said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, one card!"

"Here's one now!" He snapped his finger, revealing a card, this card shows a large, bipedal dragon entirely made of yellow cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in golden futuristic armor, having three white rigged claws. Held together by a suit of golden futuristic armor covering its entire body, as two, large thunderbolt shaped spikes jolt up from its back. Its wings appear to be thunderbolt shaped, as they contain golden/white electrical cannons. As its tail forms to a thunderbolt shaped tip constantly shooting out blue electricity, "This is one of the Photonic Lords. Photonic Lord, Jupiter. A size 3 monster with 8000 power and defense, and has a critical of 2! He can be called by paying 2 gauge and putting a top card to its soul. He has an ability called the Wrath of God. I can discard one "Photonic Lord" from my hand to destroy all monsters on the left and right on my opponent's field."

"Wow. That's sound powerful."

"Yeah. But it has a Double Attack. Hopefully I will manage that. Anyways this chapter is done, the next one will be about my battle against Minako. I wonder how her deck is like. So give me a review and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	10. Mechanics vs Photonics

Chapter 10: Mechanics vs Photonics

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! In the second match of the Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals, Gaito Kurouzu debuted a second Impact Monster card! Using Abygale Unlimited Death Drain, he followed Tasuku Ryuenji into the Best 5, B! Who will be the next to join the Best 4?!"

"Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and sacrifice Dimmborgil as he activate it.

"I let my guard down and was surprised earlier, but finally we get to see the Vanishing Death Hole, B!" He said.

"Abygale is now a Size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. I activate his ability!" Gaito said as Abygale opens up a big black orb from his body as he was destroyed in the process. It then grew big as it opens its eye.

"What?! Is it just me, or is this different from Vanishing Death Hole?!" Ozon B panicked as his eyes popped out as the cat panicked too. The orb is heading towards Wataru.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as it begins absorb in the wind.

"I send 10 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone. And if you have over 20 cards in your Drop Zone, I deal 2 damage and gain 2 life." Gaito explained.

"Give us your cards and your life!" Abygale said as 10 cards from Wataru's deck were taken out as it got absorbed into the orb and takes 2 damage.

"Whoa! Wataru has lost 10 cards from his deck and lost 2 life!" Paruko announced.

"Offer your souls to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito said as he regained 2 life, "Defeat is your destiny." Wataru gets lifted by the whirlwind, "Now, surrender yourself to destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Wataru got sucked into the orb as he was dealt with 2 damage and lost the match.

* * *

The next day, at the industrial district. Minako was making more changes to her deck.

"I wonder what else should I adjust? Hey, Aria." She asked her Buddy for opinion. But then saw her, still busy, making something, she gets irritated as she threw a wrench and it hits onto Aria's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Aria complained.

"You should know any better than just ignore me! I have match coming up and you're just sitting there, making whatever-it-is!" Minako yelled.

"I'll have you know. This invention will help me solve the problem I got."

"Hm? A problem? What would that be?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." Aria said as she makes her final adjustments, "And... done! It's complete!"

"Really? Let me see." Minako wanted to check.

"Not yet. First, I need to make a test run." She pushed the button onto the machine as it started to flash and explodes.

* * *

Later, at the shopping district. Daisuke and Haruka are busy as they were carrying shopping bags.

"This is great! I finally get to spend time with my brother!" Haruka said excitedly.

"Indeed. It's a good thing too because of the WBC Cup going around." Daisuke said.

"Isn't your match coming up soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. But we got time to spare. We'll kill some time for it. Hm?" Daisuke then saw Aria as she was hiding behind a sign near the restaurant, "Hey, look."

"Hey! Isn't that Gaito's follower's Buddy?" Haruka asked as Daisuke was suspecting.

"Let's go see." They went to Aria, "Aria?" He asked as she was surprised.

"Ah!" She turned as she saw Daisuke and Haruka, "Don't do that!"

"What's wrong with you? What are you doing behind the sign?" He asked.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Where is she?!" They heard an angry voice as it was Minako, who was getting very angry as she was covered in soot, "Aria!" She walk across the shopping district as the people were trying to avoid her. Daisuke and Haruka hide behind the sign with Aria as they were getting nervous for this. Then Minako left.

Daisuke sighed, "She's gone for now."

"That's a relief." Aria said.

"She's sound very angry." Haruka said.

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked.

"Um, well..."

* * *

Later, at the park, she explained the situation...

"What? Your invention exploded?" Daisuke asked as Aria nodded.

"It wasn't supposed to happen and yet this is the price it gets." Aria said.

"I was wondering. What is your invention anyway?" Haruka asked.

"It was meant for allowing magnetic objects to assemble instantly without the need of building it yourself. I call it the 'Magnet Assemble'!" She presented her machine.

"That machine was about to make machines instantly with metal objects?" Daisuke asked.

"Machine objects to be precise." Aria said.

"But how come Minako became angry all of the sudden?" Haruka asked.

"Well... Supposedly, this machine just malfunction and explode. Because of that, it ruined her deck that she worked so hard for and wanted to get even on me." Aria said.

"Ouch. Has this happened before?" Daisuke asked.

"Well..." Aria then remembers the times when she invents her machine but end up as failure as Minako got herself involved in the accidents, "Let's just say, it didn't up end too badly." She laughed as Daisuke and Haruka sweatdropped.

"She's a total failure." They both said.

"What should we do, Elder Brother?" Haruka asked as Daisuke tries to think of something.

"For the time being and before the next match, we better try to find a way to work things out for those two."

"And how are you going to do that?" Aria asked as Daisuke thinks of a solution.

* * *

At the Mikado residence...

"Huh? You want me to calm Minako down?" Gao asked.

"Yes. It's only until things are settled. Can you do that for me, Gao?" Daisuke requested.

"Sure! No problem!" Gao said.

"We would love to help!" Hanako said.

"Bal will help too, bal!" Bal said.

"Thanks guy." Daisuke said as he turned to Aria, "And now I need you to make something for me."

"Hm?" Aria wondered what he means.

* * *

At the street, Minako, who is clean from the mess, is still looking for Aria.

"Damn it. Where is she? The match is about to start soon." Minako wondered.

"Hey, bal!" Bal said as Minako saw Gao and his friends.

"Oh, it's you guys. What do you want? I'm busy here."

"We just wanna talk to you." Gao said as they explained the stuff to her.

"So she told you about what happened." Minako said.

"Please don't be mad at her. She's just trying to her best." Kuguru said.

"I don't care about that. The problem is that every time her invention goes wrong, it ends up backfired. I can't stand that."

"Sorry for asking but how did you meet Aria anyway?" Baku asked as Minako told them the story.

* * *

 _'I met Aria after I opened up the Buddy Rare.' She was at the park as she opened up the Buddy Card pack as it shows a Buddy Rare, revealing Aria._

 _"Oh! You must be my Buddy!" Minako said as Aria was busy at the moment, "Hey..." She said but Aria didn't respond, "Excuse me?" She asked but still couldn't get her. Then she started to get angry, "Hey!" She yelled as it got Aria's attention._

 _"What?!" Aria yelled._

 _"Are you my Buddy?!" Minako asked._

 _"Yes, I am! Geez, can't you see I'm busy here?"_

 _"Hm? What are you doing?"_

 _"Making something of course?"_

 _"Making what?"_

 _"I'm not sure. I was trying to make random things so I just started with this one. Here, have a look." She managed to finish as she showed her Buddy the invention she made._

 _"Huh. What does it do exactly?"_

 _"Let's see." Aria pushed the button as it released black smoke and explodes._

 _"Was it supposed to explode?"_

 _"Um... No..."_

* * *

Gao and his friends were quite surprised at the moment.

"Honestly! She keeps building stuff and yet everything explodes. It's like she's a combustion inventor." Minako said.

"Minako. I don't know about your Buddy but I do know that she was trying to improve herself. She's not doing it on purpose. You should try to understand it. Just I did with Bal." Gao said as Bal jumps on him.

"Bal and Gao are best Buddies, bal!" Bal said. Minako thinks of her decision of what to do.

* * *

At the entrance of the Fighting Stage...

"Why did you bring me here?" Aria asked.

"We have a match coming up, I'm sure things won't turn out badly for her, since Gao and his Buddy, including our sisters of taking care of it.. Now, did you already done what you made that I requested?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah..." She said as she hid it in her back, "But are you sure this will work?"

"We got one shot at this. So don't waste it. This is the only way to repair this mess."

"Understood." Aria said. Then Minako has arrived as she saw them.

"Oh. It's you." Minako said as she was still mad.

"Minako... I..." Aria wanted to say something, however...

"Save it."

"Huh?"

"Save the apology later. We got business to take care of. Let's go." She said as she goes inside.

"Okay." She follows her.

"Daisuke." Minako said as she stops and turned, "Once the match begins, I'll defeat you! And once that happens, I'll become the Best 5!"

"We'll see about that." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the inside of the Fighting Stage...

"The third match will begin momentary! Buddyfighters and teammates, please stand by until it begins!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Under the Fighting Stage, Minako was about to get on the platform...

"Wait!" Aria said.

"What now?" She asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I messed up and ruined your deck. But please, let me..." Aria said.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said, 'Save it'. Apologies won't save you. There's no way for you to try and fix what you already done." Minako said.

"But weren't you convinced by someone?" She asked.

"You mean Gao, Hanako, Haruka, and Bal? Yeah, they spoke to me. Told me, that I have to considered the fact that it was just an accident when I told them the story. I'm surprised though. I never thought you would actually wanted to ask Gao for help, considering the fact that he's Gaito's rival."

"Well, it wouldn't be right if you stay angry even if the match begins."

"I suppose." She looked at the deck, "But this doesn't change anything since my deck's destroyed.

"Minako. I have something that might fix that one." Aria said as she brought out something.

"What?" She looked at it as she was surprised.

* * *

"WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals Third Match!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered, "This match will be our teacher, Daisuke Masamune, who will be fighting against Minako Tamamo!" Daisuke ascended upstage and Minako ascended upstage.

'Let's hope this plan would work. If not, Minako would have to tell Paruko to get an immediate default. And it won't be any good for any of us.' Daisuke thinks. Minako looks at her deck.

"Do you think Minako will be able to fight?" Kuguru asked.

"No problem at all! We managed to convince her so she'll be able to fight alongside with her buddy!" Gao said.

"Go, Daisuke, bal!" Bal cheered.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time. They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Turn back the hands of time, create your life's work! Luminize, Gearwork Mechanics!" She luminized a pocket watch with the core behind it.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"She's able to luminize. Does that mean her deck's fix?" Daisuke asked. Minako then remembered what happened before the match started.

* * *

 _Aria presented her own machine._

 _"What is it this time?" Minako asked._

 _"This machine can help repair decks. This one will definitely work."_

 _"How will I know if that machine won't just burn it completely?"_

 _"I know. I failed many times, but I want to make up for it. This time will work. Please trust me!" She bowed. Minako looked at her damaged deck as she started to think._

 _"All right." She said as Aria smiled, "Just make sure it doesn't get worst." She handed her deck to her Buddy._

 _"Don't worry!" She placed the deck in her machine, "It'll work!" She then pushed the button as it started to operate. The machine begin to vibrate. They waited patiently until the machine goes ding, "It worked!" The deck came out as it was completely cleaned, "Your deck's fixed!" She handed back as Minako takes and looks at the cards._

 _"I don't believe it. All of the cards are back to normal. Your machine worked."_

 _"Yeah!" Aria smiled as Minako pulled her cap down._

 _"Come on. Let's get to our match." She said as she gets on the platform._

 _"Right!" She follows her._

* * *

Minako looks at her Buddy, 'I gotta admit, she did for once made something for a change. I don't know why I got her as a Buddy, but I do know that it was fate.' She thinks.

"The first move goes to Daisuke!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu!" He pays one gauge as he equips a sleek futuristic katana with a white and mechanical handle, and when activated, a light green blade made of a mysterious energy.

"Daisuke has equipped an item. But I don't see a Twin Blade so why would it be called that, B?" Ozon B asked. Then Daisuke runs as he attacks Minako, inflicting 2 damage.

"Daisuke starts off with dealing 2 damage at Minako!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over!" Daisuke said.

"Good! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall my Mechanic Researcher, Aria to the left!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life.

"All right!" She jumps to the left.

"She's a size 1. 6000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2! With her effect, when she's called, I can pay 2 gauge to add an Mechanical item to my hand cards!" She paid 2 gauge as she drew the item, "And now, I pay 1 gauge to equip, Mechanic Bazooka!" She equips a Bazooka with gears and steampunk on it.

"Minako equips her item, thanks to her Buddy's effect, B. But I have never seen that item before. So it must useless." Ozon B said as he got her with a gear on his head.

"I really hate lousy zombies! So shut up!" Minako yells.

"Don't throw stuff at me, B!" Ozon complained.

"What?!"

"Hey! We're at a match here, so both of you stop it!" Paruko said.

"Don't let him distract you! We don't have time to waste you know!" Daisuke said.

"Then I'll give you time! I discard a monster card in my bazooka to activate its effect! You take damage equal to its Size!"

"What?!" Daisuke asked.

"Eh?! It can dealt damage to the opponent based on its size?! I thought it was weak!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out and the cat was surprised too.

"This card is my Buddy, Aria! So you're taking one damage!" She aims her bazooka at Daisuke as she shoots a missile and it hits Daisuke, inflicting one damage, "Your turn, Aria! Go!"

"Right!" She goes around on Daisuke as she spins around him.

"Ugh! She's too fast!" Daisuke said.

"Watch out!" Ryuusei yelled as Daisuke noticed.

"Gearwork... Tackle!" She attacks Daisuke from behind as she inflicted 2 damage at him.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Ryuusei asked.

"I'm fine." Daisuke said as he smiled, "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Take this!" She fires her Bazooka for an attack as Daisuke was hit, inflicting 1 damage, "I end my turn!" Minako said as Aria returns, "Good work. We manage to deal 4 damage at him."

"Yep! We just need to keep going!" Aria said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to the right!" He Buddycalled as he paid 1 gauge and regained one life.

"Alright! It's time!" He jumps to the right.

"Ryuusei is a Size 2, 6000 power, 3000 defense, with a critical of 2!" Daisuke said.

"Oh! He brought his Buddy! But he really looks futuristic. I wonder if he really is from Star Dragon World, B." Ozon B wondered.

"When Ryuusei's called, I check the top 5 cards from my deck, and I'll choose one Photonic Gear from my hand cards and crossnize it!" He looked at the cards as he chooses one, "I choose Photonic Gear, Black Wing! Crossnize!" He calls out a black, sleek and futuristic jet that resembles a pterodactyl, with visor-like eyes, and two lasers in its wings. Ryuusei jumps up as the wings and chest of Black Wing, reattaching onto Ryuusei's back and chest respectively.

"Black Sonic Shadow!" Ryuusei said when he was crossnized.

"Wh-Wh-What is this?! A new kind of Dragonarms or could it be... Galacticarms?!" Paruko announced.

"No. No. He said it was Photonic Gear, B. But... I don't know what it is." Ozon B said.

"Photonic Gears are the new kinds of Dragonarms that are made up of photons. They give out the power of light! And since Black Wing crossnized with Ryuusei, he gains a Double Attack!" Daisuke explained, "Next, I pay one life as I equip Photonic Twin Blade, Star!" He pays one life as he equips a light blue katana with a mechanical and black hilt and green pom at the end of the blade.

"What?! He equips two items at once?! I thought Noboru's lances are the only ones, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

"With Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu's skill, I can equip Star if I equip this weapon! So now, it has now become Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star!" Daisuke said as Minako was getting irritated for this, "Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Ryuusei flies up with Black Wing as he dives down, "Supersonic Shadow Slash!" He attacks Minako, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!" He attacks Minako again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Now, it's my turn!" Daisuke said as he goes to attack.

"Oh no, you don't! I cast! Mechanical Gear Barrier!" She cast as many gears formed together, creating a shield barrier. Daisuke attacks but was blocked off.

"With that spell, she gains one life and send one card from the Drop Zone back to the deck!" Paruko announced as Minako regains one life and send one card back to her deck.

"What an intense fight. I never seen that kind of strategy before." Baku said.

"And I didn't know the Twin Blades have those effects." Kuguru said.

"Heh. He's just mocking me because of my Blitz Tiger and my Eisen Tiger. So it was just a pure coincidence." Noboru said.

"What do you mean 'mocking', bal?" Bal asked.

"Huh? Well... uh..." Noboru wanted to think.

"H-hey! Don't be mean to my brother, Kitten Shirt!" Haruka complained.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" She drew out, "I call out, Mechanic Bull, Torres to the right!" She calls out a bull that is part machine with gears in it with steam from its nose, "It's a Size 2, with 7000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2!"

"Oh boy. That's one enraging bull." Daisuke said.

"And I discard a card to activate Mechanic Bazooka's ability! I discard another Aria, to deal one damage!" She launched a missile as it hits Daisuke, inflicting one damage, "And Mechanic Bull's ability! Since I deal effect damage, he gains a Double Attack! Now, go and destroy Ryuusei!" Torres goes enrage as it was going to charge at Ryuusei.

"I cast! Photon Resistance!" He cast as a fiery aura surrounds Ryuusei.

"That's a Counterspell that will give a monster with "Photonic" in its attribute on player's side of the field [Power] and [Defense] 3000 and Counterattack until the end of the battle! But get this! If that monster has a card in its soul with "Photonic Gear" in its name, increase the [Power] and [Defense] of the monster chosen by this card by 3000! So it's stronger now!" Paruko announced as Ryuusei grabs Torres's horns as he lifts him up and crashes him down on the floor as it was destroyed.

"Aria! Attack the fighter!" Aria attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage. Then Minako shots a missile as it hits Daisuke, inflicting one damage, "Now my turn is done!"

"Oh no! Elder brother is down by 3!" Haruka said of her concern.

"Don't worry, Haruka! You know your brother won't lose this match!" Gao said.

"I don't know, Gao. You know Daisuke won't be able to finish her off if something happens." Noboru said.

"Bal knows that Daisuke will win, bal!" Bal believes.

"Daisuke. We need to do something or else, we won't be able to reach to the Best 5!" Ryuusei said.

"I know that!" Daisuke said as he looks at Minako, "We'll make sure we get one shot at this. Let's believe in ourselves."

"Yeah!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Photonic Messenger, Mercury!" He calls a small, bipedal dragon entirely made of white cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in silver armor, having three silver rigged claws. It's entire body is covered in silver, futuristic armor, having covered in small, silver spikes. Attached to its wings are long, futuristic, silver lances. Swirling around its body are miniature silver drone equipped with laser cannons.

"Mercury has an ability that a player can add a Photonic monster from the deck to his hand. So he can choose either a Photonic monster or a Photonic Gear, B. But it's obvious, he'll choose a Photonic Gear for this situation." Ozon B said.

"I add Photonic Gear, Dillos Shield!" Daisuke chose.

"Dillos Shield?" Noboru asked, "What kind of card is that?"

"It's another Photonic Gear, but the effect could be different." Baku assumed.

"Next, I pay one gauge to activate one from the Drop Zone!" Daisuke said as he pays one gauge.

"What?! He has another Dillos Shield from the Drop Zone!" Ozon B said as he was shocked. Dillios was called out as it was a arge and tan tank with two large wheels in the front of the monster with an armored shell and two small red visors and four small wheels on the bottom of the monster.

"Crossnize!" Daisuke said as Dillos Shield crossnized with the large wheels fuse onto the arms of Mercury as the shells equip onto Mercury's hands or claws.

"Dillios Defender!"

"U-U-Unbelievable! He has two monsters with Photonic Gear! Daisuke is really special, isn't he?!" Paruko announced.

"Mercury! Attack the fighter!" Mercury goes as the wheels spin at high speeds as Mercury was about slash into the opponent.

"I cast! Clockwork Reversal!" She pays one gauge as the clock appears in front of her. The time stops as the sound of the clock ticks. By the moment of time, everything was reversed as Mercury was sent back to Daisuke's hand. Then the time was restored.

"Huh?" Daisuke wonder as he looked, "What just happened?" Everyone was confused of what has been going on, "It couldn't be..." He looked at his hand as he sees Mercury was somehow back to his hand, "How did Mercury get back to my hand?!"

"Surprised?" Minako asked, "I cast a spell. Didn't you remember?" She asked.

"What?"

"What?! She cast a spell and we didn't noticed it?!" Ozon B asked so surprisingly.

"Let's see." Paruko checked the log, "Minako has cast Clockwork Reversal. It's a spell that requires of paying one gauge. When she gets attacked by a monster, she can send it back to the opponent's hand. She simply created a paradox!" She announced.

"I never expected that." Daisuke said.

"What can I say? I have been fine-tuning it." Minako said.

"If she used that, then Daisuke won't be able to win!" Kuguru said.

"No way! Daisuke won't give up! I just know it!" Gao said.

"Go, Elder Brother!" Haruka cheered.

"I'll attack with Ryu!" He attacks her, inflicting 3 damage due to the effect, "Next with Star!"

"I cast! Mechanical Gear Barrier!" She cast as she nullified and regained one life and send one card to the deck.

"Ryuusei!"

"Right!" He flies to attack, "Supersonic Shadow Slash!" He attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Double Attack!" He attacks again, inflicting 2 damage.

"Minako!" Aria yelled.

"I'm fine! Don't worry! Once he ends his turn, we will achieve our victory!" She said.

"Minako..."

"That won't be necessary!" Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This time, I won't be beaten that easily! Time for combine our strength, Ryuusei!"

"Yeah!"

"Final Phase!" Both said.

"Are they going to use the Impact card?" Kuguru asked.

"No, since Ryuusei has become Photonic. I don't think that Impact card is necessary." Baku said.

"But if that's the case, then what is he using?" Noboru asked as Gao looked.

"Impact Call!" Daisuke said.

"What?! Daisuke has an Impact Monster, too?! What other surprises we haven't seen, B?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out and the cat panicked.

"I pay 2 gauge and transform Ryuusei, into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. Size 2, 10000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! I place 3 Photonic Gears from my hand and place them into his soul! For each card in Ryuusei's soul, he can attack once after he attacks! I choose Dillos Shield, Shining Ryu, and Black Wing!" Ryuusei's armor begins to glow rainbow colors simultaneously as the chosen Photonic Gears combine onto Ryuusei. As his armor combines with the Photonic Gears, the visor on Ryuusei's head forms over his face for protection as he ascends into space with his weapons begin to charge and once fully charged, he splits into different colored version of himself, each attacking as each one of the clones have a different Photonic Gear equipped onto him before he lands the final attack.

"Photonic Collider!"He shouted as all the clones attack Minako at once, inflicting damage.

* * *

(D: 3/ Item: Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu & Star/ G: 2: None/None/Ryuusei)

(M: 0/ Item: Bazooka/ G: 1: Aria/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Daisuke Masamune!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Daisuke's victory, "This is amazing! Daisuke managed to pull through with his Impact Monster. He has now reached to the Best 5!" She announced. Ozon B was shocked as he fell apart. Kuguru screamed for seeing this.

"I lost." Minako said as she looked at her deck, "I guess it's not good enough."

"Don't take it the wrong way." Daisuke said as he walks to her, "At least you tried your best after all." He reached his hand to her, "We'll fight again another time." Minako looked at his hand as she begins to get irritate and slapped his hand.

"I don't need your advice. I'm only doing this to help Gaito. And I will fight again someday." She said as she descended down.

"I'm sure you will." Daisuke said.

* * *

Later, at night, at the industrial district. Minako was busy as she started tuning her deck. Meanwhile, her buddy, Aria is making another machine.

"Minako." Gaito said as he came.

"Hm? What is it, Gaito?" She asked.

"We heard about your match. So you lost." Abygale said.

"Yeah, I lost. So what? It's not like I won't be able to help fight against Gao, you know?"

"I never said you can go against Gao." He said as Minako was surprised, "However, I do know that you shown your strength and you were taken it seriously. For that, you can still continue to follow me." Gaito said as he leaves.

"Did Gaito just accepted me?" Minako asked.

"It would seem so. You can continue what you were doing. We'll be back." Abygale said as he follows Gaito.

"Wow. I guess it made Gaito satisfied."

"Hey! Hey! Minako!" Aria said as she walks to her, "Look what I made!" She show her another machine.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"This machine can help give us a boost of energy drinks!"

"Energy drinks? Don't we have plenty of energy?"

"But with this, we can easily grow stronger! Here, try one!" She pushes the button but then it started to explode again. Minako started to get angry, "Huh? It worked before..."

"Aria... You worthless mechanic!" She yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage...

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today for this chapter will have one card!" Ryuusei said.

"Here we go!" He snapped his finger as one card reveals itself, it shows a small, bipedal dragon entirely made of white cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in silver armor, having three silver rigged claws. It's entire body is covered in silver, futuristic armor, having covered in small, silver spikes. Attached to its wings are long, futuristic, silver lances. Swirling around its body are miniature silver drone equipped with laser cannons, "As what you saw in the chapter, this is Photonic Messenger, Mercury. A size 1 monster with 3000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. When this card enters the field, add one "Photonic" monster from your deck to your hand, then shuffle my deck. When this card is destroyed put this card & the top card of my deck into the gauge."

"Oh yeah! That's why you added the Photonic Gear! To activate the Impact Monster!" Ryuusei said.

"You guessed it. For next chapter, it will Gao's battle. However, it won't be good because he does have something that is quite surprising. So give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	11. Mighty Fish Fighter

Chapter 11: Mighty Fish Fighter

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! In the third match of the Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals, Daisuke Masamune has unleashed his first ever Impact Monster, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei 'Collider'! By finishing off Minako, he has finally managed to reached into the Best 5, B! Who will be the next to join the Best 5?!"

"Impact Call!" Daisuke said.

"What?! Daisuke has an Impact Monster, too?! What other surprises we haven't seen, B?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out and the cat panicked.

"I pay 2 gauge and transform Ryuusei, into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. Size 2, 10000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! I place 3 Photonic Gears from my hand and place them into his soul! For each card in Ryuusei's soul, he can attack once after he attacks! I choose Dillos Shield, Shining Ryu, and Black Wing!" Ryuusei's armor begins to glow rainbow colors simultaneously as the chosen Photonic Gears combine onto Ryuusei. As his armor combines with the Photonic Gears, the visor on Ryuusei's head forms over his face for protection as he ascends into space with his weapons begin to charge and once fully charged, he splits into different colored version of himself, each attacking as each one of the clones have a different Photonic Gear equipped onto him before he lands the final attack.

"Photonic Collider!"He shouted as all the clones attack Minako at once, inflicting damage.

* * *

The next day, at the Fighting Stage. His friends are waiting for Gao as he came in but then he sneezed.

"Bless you, Gao." Haruka said.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go the nurse's office?" Kuguru recommended.

"Managing your health is an important part of being a Buddyfighter, you know?" Baku said.

"It's nothing to worry about." Gao said as he rubbed his nose, "What's more important is the final tuning of my deck!"

"Mighty Sun Fighter! Gao Mikado!" A voice said as it was Dash, who appeared.

"Hey, aren't you..." Gao recognized.

"The robot-master, Dash Kazakiri!" Kuguru said.

"That's Gao's opponent!" Haruka said.

"That's right." Baku said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dash requested as he handed out a autograph board and a marker for Gao to sign.

"A-Autograph?!" Gao asked.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, Senior Gao!" Dash said happily.

"Kyaa! He say he's your fan!" Kuguru said excitedly.

"And he even calls you Senior!" Haruka said excitedly.

"You should autograph that for him, Gao." Baku advised.

"But, I mean, an autograph..." Gao doesn't think of this already.

"Please!" Dash said.

"Oh boy..." Gao then sneezed as seaweed was spurted out of his nose and landed on Dash's head.

"Bal?!" Bal was surprised.

"Gao?!" Kuguru asked as her glasses broke as Haruka was scared as she covers her face to not look at it.

"Wh-What's that?" Baku asked as the crowd around them was shocked.

"Whaaa?!" Gao was surprised for the seaweed coming out of his nose.

"Senior Gao!" Dash yelled.

"What's going on?!"

* * *

At the nurse's office.

"Are you serious?" Noboru asked, "This isn't funny anymore."

"This isn't a joke, Noboru. Gao's got a serious problem and it's coming out of his nose!" Daisuke said.

"Bal hope someone can save Gao quickly, bal!" Bal said.

"I wish I could help but I don't have my scope." Ryuuga said.

"Baku has gone to get the doctor." Kuguru said as she checked on her tablet.

"I hope the doctor will make it in time." Haruka said.

"If he doesn't hurry, Gao won't be the Mighty Sun Fighter... He'll be the Mighty Seaweed Fighter!" Noboru joked as he imagine Gao as a seaweed with his clothes. Baku came in.

"It's no good. I can't find the doctor." Baku informed.

"I found it! This must be it!" Kuguru found something in her tablet.

"You found something?!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah."

"Oh?" Gao said.

"Silly Seaweed Syndrome. An unusual disease that causes seaweed to grow all over your body. Humans who eats seaweed from Magic World sometimes become infected..." Kuguru explained the symptom.

"Seaweed from Magic World?" Gao asked as he was shocked.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you eat that seaweed salad back when Dai offered us lunch?" Daisuke asked as he recalled the time when Gao was given a seaweed made by Dai.

"You mean that seaweed drifted here from Magic World?!" Gao asked.

Daisuke sighed in relived, "Looks like it's a good thing that Tasuku and I haven't ate it."

"Is that all you can say in this situation?!" Gao complained.

"Gao! If you get excited, the seaweed grows out of control, bal!" Bal said as he cries.

"Wait! It says as the symptoms get worst, you'll be assimilated by the seaweed, and you'll never go back to being a human again!" Kuguru said.

"You mean Gao will become seaweed forever?!" Haruka asked.

"Are you serious?!" Baku, Noboru, and Daisuke asked.

"How can we fix it, bal?" Bal asked.

"Well... It says it can't be cured by human medical science." Kuguru explained.

"Human medical science..." Baku said.

"Can't cure it?" Noboru asked.

"At all?" Gao asked.

"So it's impossible to save Gao." Daisuke said.

"No, bal! Bal doesn't want that to happen, bal!" Bal yelled.

"It's too early to give up!" Bal then heard Dash's voice.

"Bal?"

"If human medical science can't do it..." Dash brought in a stretcher, "There's still non-human medical science!" Noboru, Daisuke, and Baku placed Gao on the stretcher.

"Huh?" Gao was confused for what is he laying on. Then Daisuke strapped Gao to keep him in place.

* * *

At outside of Aibo Academy...

"Keep coming, keep coming!" Dash said as he allows something to come further, "Stop!" He said as the vehicle stopped. It was a huge truck vehicle that has sirens and the kind can easily transform into a robot.

"This is one big vehicle." Baku said.

"It's huge! Look at it, Elder Brother!" Haruka said.

"Yeah. That is huge." Daisuke said as the truck opened up the back.

"Get in!" Dash said.

"Hold on, are you sure this is a good idea?" Daisuke asked.

"He's right. What if we won't be able to make it in time?" Baku asked.

"There's no time, bal! Hurry, get him on board, bal!" Bal said.

"Dash! You can drive?" Gao asked.

"If you like, I'll drive." Daisuke considered.

"No need to worry, I'll be driving myself." A robotic voice from the truck said.

"The vehicle talked, bal!" Bal said.

"Are you surprised?! This is my Buddy!" Dash introduced, "Roaring engines! Overflowing fighting spirit! Grasping the maximum victory! He's Ride-Changer Winning Maximum!" He said as they got in and Maximum drives off.

* * *

At the freeway...

"Demon Doctor, Buer. Originally from Magic World. One of the 72 Pillars of Solomon. A famous doctor of Magic World who's an expert on natural philosophy and logic." Kuguru explained the origin, "He might be able to cure Gao's sickness!"

"That's great!" Haruka said.

"I had no idea there was a hospital for monsters around here." Baku said.

"It was meant for the Buddy monsters who got themselves injured during accidents. They were taken to the hospital so they would be recovered. However, it was also meant to be kept secret because of the criminals out of there. They don't want them to do something to them if they found hospital." Daisuke explained.

"I'm surprised you know about this." Noboru said.

"I am the former member of the Buddy Police. Besides, they only told us about this, but they never mentioned the location."

"It's protected by a special barrier that you can only pass through by using the correct route." Maximum said, "It's no surprise that you didn't know about it."

"We'll deliver you to the hospital safely! Before our fight begins!" Dash said.

"Please hurry..." Gao said as he started to sneeze again. He sneezed as seaweed comes out of his ears and more from his nose.

"More just came out!" Haruka said.

"Gao, hang on, bal!" Bal said.

"There's even more seaweed than before!" Noboru said.

"We need to hurry!" Daisuke said. Maximum continues driving but then stopped.

"What was that?" Noboru asked.

"A traffic jam!" Kuguru said.

"There's a traffic jam, and Gao's in a serious jam. Get it?" Noboru joked.

"This is no time to be making puns, bal!" Bal said.

"Damn it! What are we going to do about this?" Daisuke asked.

"There's no other way. Maxium, it's time for our ace in the hole!" Dash recommended.

"Roger that! Ride-Change!" Maximum then transforms as he transforms into his robotic form, the others as hanging while they are seat belt, "Excuse me, passing through." He walks through traffic, avoiding stepping on cars.

"What happened, bal?"

"Maximum can transform from Ride Form to Soldier Form!" Dash explained.

"Bal has no idea what you're talking about, bal!"

"Like I said! Maximum can..." Dash wants to repeat.

"Never mind, bal! Let's hurry to the hospital, bal!"

Later, they managed to clear the traffic as they got off the freeway.

"Hey Dash. Why are you doing so much to help Gao?" Baku asked.

"I already told you. I'm a fan." Dash said.

"He does have a point." Daisuke somewhat agreed.

"But right now, they're opponents. If he would've left him alone, he could have won by and entered the Best 5 easily."

"I don't think it would be right for any of us if our opponent's absent and let us win by default." Daisuke said.

"He's right. Winning like that wouldn't make me happy. I got this far by thinking of the day that I'd face Senior Gao in a serious Buddyfight. My dream is finally about to come true! It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance! I won't let a minor problem like this crush my dream!" Dash said with confidence.

"You see? That's what being a Buddyfighter's all about. Having to battle with honor." Daisuke said.

"Hear that? It really is a great honor as a Buddyfighter, Gao." Kuguru said.

"Thanks, Dash." Gao thanked.

"You're a pretty nice guy, bal!" Bal said.

"I'll repay this debt by having the best Buddyfight ever with you!" Gao swore.

"Senior Gao!" Dash was happy as he cried.

"The way you look right now, nothing you say sounds cool." Noboru said due to the fact that Gao is still seaweed, "Hey, Gao!" He sees Gao's getting worst.

"Gao! Gao, hang on, bal!" Bal yelled.

"This is bad! He's gone all limp!" Noboru said.

"The seaweed must be assimilating him!" Kuguru said.

"Oh no, Gao!" Haruka said as she starts to get worried.

"We need to hurry!" Daisuke said.

"How long until we make it to that hospital?!" Baku asked.

"You've gotta hurry, Maximum!" Dash said.

"Roger that! Let's roll out!" Maximum said as he accelerated to the hospital as it reaches to the mansion on the mountains. There was thunderclouds above it.

* * *

Inside the mansion, there were many injured monsters from different worlds. The inside was like a dungeon.

"So this is Buer's hospital?" Baku asked as he and Noboru are holding Gao with their arms.

"It looks creepy." Haruka said as she was scared and cling to her brother.

"It's okay. It's not that scary." Daisuke said.

"But it doesn't look like it." Noboru said.

* * *

In the doctor's room. Buer shows himself as a small creature with a face of a lion and pink mane, black cap, and sunglasses. Behind him is a pink nurse robot.

"Ahem! I am indeed the great Demon Doctor, Buer." He introduced himself, "A human patient? How unusual."

"H-Hi. Th-Thanks for seeing me." Gao said as he was struggling from the symptoms.

"Hmm." Buer looked at the seaweed, "Oh, this is Silly Seaweed Syndrome. You ate something you shouldn't have, right?" He asked.

"We're in a hurry, bal! Please cure him right away, bal!" Bal demanded.

"I-I'll undergo any kind of treatment." Gao said.

"I'm glad that you said that! Now, please bend over." Buer requested as the nurse robot came with a huge injector with green serum inside.

"W-Wait just a second!" Gao yelled as he was surprised.

"What's wrong?" Buer asked.

"No, no, no! That's clearly not for humans!" He complained.

"Don't you want to get better? Now hurry up and bend up!" He said as Baku, Noboru, and Daisuke hold Gao done but Kuguru covered Haruka's eyes for not seeing something she doesn't want to see and she covered her own eyes as well.

"Come on, Gao. Just relax." Daisuke said.

"Just accept your fate, Gao." Baku said.

"No!" Gao yelled.

"You said you'd undergo any kind of treatment." Noboru recalled as they moved him on the bed.

"S-Stop it! Let go of me!" Gao yelled as they hold him down as Bal was about to pull his pants, "No! Stop!"

"This is for Gao's own good, bal!" Bal said as he pulled it down, revealing Gao's butt.

"Now, you might feel a pinch a little..." Buer said as the robot injected it.

"Ow!" Gao yelled in pain. And thunder struck after the scream.

* * *

Later, at the Fighting Stage...

"Uh, this is an unprecedented situation! We're already past the scheduled start time for the fight, but neither Gao Mikaod nor Dash Kazakiri have appeared at the Fighting Stage!" Paruko announced.

"Where did Gao and his friends go?" Hanako asked.

"I don't know. I can't reach him on his cell phone." Suzumi said as she looked at her phone.

"Well, at this rate, both fighters will be disqualified, B." Ozon B announced.

* * *

At the beach...

"As soon as the remaining fighters, Genma Todoroki and Dai Kaido are ready..." Ozon B was about to announced but the tv from the beachhouse has been static.

"We lost the picture, turtle." Red turtle said.

"Do something to get the picture back, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"Could it be the antenna, turtle?" The blue turtle asked as he was checking on it. Meanwhile, Dai was busy, eating ramen, "Big brother, I can't reach it, turtle!" He said as he tries to reach it.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage...

"Ah, is that so..." Paruko received a call as she was explained of the situation and sighed, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Champion Steering Committee has reached a decision. As both Buddyfighters are absent, the fourth match of the Quarterfinals will be..." She was about to declare until...

"Wait!" Gao yelled as Paruko heard his voice.

"Oh?"

"It's Gao!" Hanako recognized her brother's voice as the surprise is ascending in the middle stage.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames... and brightening the hearts of the mistreated!"

"Slashing through the storm and dashing forth at Mach Speed!"

"The Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado, is here!" Gao made his entrance.

"Repu Academy Fifth Grader, Dash Kazakiri, is on the scene!" Dash said. The crowd cheered that they made it. Tasuku and Genma noticed them came.

"Then let's begin the fourth match of the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinal!" Paruko announced.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said as he came.

"Daisuke." Tasuku said.

"Did Gao managed to..." Genma asked.

Daisuke nodded, "He's recovered. Now he has the chance to fight!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Commence Buddyfight! Deploy all units! Luminize! Brave Changers!" Dash luminized as his wristband changed into another but red and a core on it.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Gao Mikado. This is an important match that will determine who goes onto the Best 5, and yet both parties were late..." Ozon B said while his heart is beating and explodes, "My heart was pounding so hard, B!" He said, "Well, technically my heart stopped beating a long time ago."

"Then get rid of it." Noboru said.

"I hope Gao is all right." Kuguru said with concern.

"It's okay! Gao just got better! I know he'll be all right!" Haruka said.

"I hope you're right. He is recovering from an illness, after all." Baku said.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and... Reach the sun! My fist!" He pays one gauge to equip, "I equip! Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle! I call Mera Blade to the center!"

"Bal?" Bal was wondering why Gao places Mera to the center.

"Attack the fighter!" Mera Blade jumps as he slashes at Dash, inflicting 3 damage due to Bal Knuckle's effect.

"This is it! This is the fight I've been waiting for!" Dash said.

"My turn is over!" Gao said as he felt a pain from the spot of his injection, "Ow... It still hurts where he injected me."

"Bal?" Bal then noticed something is odd on Gao's hand.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay 1 gauge and ride!" He pay one gauge to activate.

"Roger that!"

"Ride is a special ability that lets the fighter equip a monster like an item!" Paruko announced as Dash jumps on Maximum.

"Ride Complete!"

"What?! You said Ride! Aren't you going to get inside the machine?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised and the cat was confused.

"Meow meow?"

"Come at me!" Gao said.

"Maybe Bal was just seeing things, bal." Bal said.

"I call Ride-Changer, Silver Beak to the left!" He called out a white racer vehicle that is green on the spots with orange lining design, "I call Ride-Changer, Spiker to the right!" He call out a blue motorcycle vehicle with a spike horn on its head.

"All Ride-Changer Units, commence combat!" Maximum said.

"Roger that!" Both said.

"First, when I attack... I deal 1 damage by my effect!" Silver Beak attacks as he ejects out a spear and inflicted one damage, "That was just a greeting! Leave the center to me!" He created a neon road as he struck through at Mera Blade and destroys him.

"Well done! Next, it's my attack!" Spiker said as he revved up, "I'll pierce through the fighter!" His spike extended to attack.

"I don't want to be stabbed with any more sharp things!" Gao said as he was about to counter it, "I cast! Stout Arms of the Sun!" He pay one gauge as he brings out a fiery giant fire spirit as it punched Spiker, thus destroying it.

"Maximum Crush!" Maximum makes his attack with Dash, riding along.

"Go!" Dash yelled as Maximum crashes onto Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over!"

"Gao! Bal wants to fight already, bal!" Bal demanded.

"Right! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pay one gauge as he Buddycalled and regains one life, "Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon, glub glub!" Bal jumps up as he transforms to his true form but then he started to get surprised all of the sudden.

"What? Bal Dragon, glub glub?" Bal asked as Dash was shocked.

"Senior Gao! Your ears..." Dash said as he notice Gao's ears have become gills.

"What is it, glub glub? Is there something on my face, glub glub?" Gao asked as he noticed it, "Huh? Glub glub?!" He was surprised.

"It's not just his ears!" Baku asked as he and the others are surprised of seeing this.

"What is that?!" Noboru asked.

"Gao's rear end has..." Kuguru said.

"Grew a tail!" Haruka said.

"Glub glub glub?" Gao noticed his fish tail at the rear end.

"F-F-Fish!" Paruko announced as the crowd became surprised, "U-U-Unbelievable! Gao Mikado has turned into a fish-person!" She imagines Gao as a completely fish-person, "At this rate, he won't be the Mighty Sun Fighter, he'll be a Monster Fish Fighter!"

"This is no time to be making puns, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

At the beach, Dai saw what happened as he slammed his hands on the table...

"Monster Fish Fighter?!" Dai became blazing with pride, "This is clearly meant as a challenge for me, the Mighty Ocean Fighter!"

"We're pretty sure you're wrong, turtle!" The turtles said.

"What in the world is going on?" Baku asked.

"First seaweed, now fish?" Noboru asked.

"Didn't the serum cured Gao's symptoms?" Haruka asked.

"It should, but what I don't get is how is he becoming a fish." Kuguru said.

"Oh no! I need to install an aquarium in Gao's room!" Suzumi recommended since she saw her son became a fish.

"Mom! What are you saying?!" Hanako asked.

"This is unmistakably Isitafishitis!" Ozon B deduced as he wears a detective outfit.

"Isitafishitis?!" The four asked.

"As a side effect of the medicine used to cure Silly Seaweed Syndrome, the human body turns into a fish. A very fishy, or rather, very troublesome disease, B!" Ozon B said.

"A side effect of the medicine? Don't tell me...!" Noboru recalled the time with Buer's injection with medicine, "That quack! Next time I see him, I'm going to take him down!" He started to get furious as he swore revenge.

"If it's left untreated, then eventually his body and sole, I mean soul, will become as scaly as a lionfish!" Ozon B said, "He'll never go back to being human, B!"

"That's a load of carp! I mean, crap!" Baku said with a pun.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be happy to feast on some fish!" Ozon B said as he brought his utensils for having Gao as the fish for dinner."

"You can't eat Gao! Salmon stop him!" Haruka complained as she made her pun.

"And it's bad luck to say such things trout loud!" Kuguru made her pun.

"Senior Gao! I hate to say it, but we have to suspend this Buddyfight!" Dash considered.

"Glub glub?!"

"We'll need Doctor Buer to give you another examination! As soon as possible!"

"Gao! Dash is right, bal!" Bal agrees.

"No way, glub glub!" Gao refused.

"Gao?"

"I can't stop such a terrific Buddyfight for something as minor as this, glub glub!" Gao said as he was burning with pride.

"The way you look right now, nothing you say sounds cool, B." Ozon B said.

"Dash! You'd better not pull your punches, glub glub!"

"Okay, Senior Gao! I'll bring my best to this fight!" Dash said.

"Here I go, glub glub! Black Spotted Dragon, Black Bass! I mean, Black Dot! I call you to the left! Go on and attack the fighter, glub glub!" Black Dot attacks as he inflicted one damage.

"Bal bal bal bal bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as he makes his attack, inflicting 3 damage.

"Bal Knuckle!" Gao strikes as Dash as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado's attack is as ferocious as a demon stinger!" Paruko announced, "He's gotten Dash Kazakiri down to 2 life!"

"It looks like he's got the disadvantage, but..." Kuguru said as she noticed something.

"Is it just me, or has Gao's fish-tail gotten bigger than before?" Baku asked as he saw the tail.

"Does that mean that Gao's already gonna be turned to fish?!" Haruka asked.

"If he doesn't hurry, he'll be on the dinner table!" Noboru said.

"I cast! Hyper Energy!" Dash cast as he gains 4 gauge, "This is where I get serious!"

"What?! Black Dot, move to the center, glub glub!" Gao said as Dot moves to the center.

"Silver Beak! Clear a path through the center!" Silver Beak then attacks with his effect to deal 1 damage at Gao, then he strikes at Black Dot as he destroys him.

"Dash Kazakiri deals another 2 damage using Ride and Maximum!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Dash's turn is over. Gao can win in his next turn!" Noboru said.

"No. His attack isn't over yet." Baku said.

"What? Even though all of Dash's monsters have attacked?" Kuguru asked.

"Does he have something else in mind?" Haruka asked.

"I activate Maximum's ability! I pay 2 gauge and ride the Winning Maximum in my hand cards!" He pays 2 gauge to activate.

"Glub glub!" Gao said surprisingly.

"What?! Ride again?! That's a strange loach, I mean, approach!" Ozon B punned as his eyes popped out.

"Roaring engines! Overflowing fighting spirits! Grasping the maximum victory!" Maximum begins to transforms into his robotic form, "Ride-Change! Winning Maximum, Soldier Form! This is our true form!" He has been transformed as Dash jumps into the core and transported inside, "Link OK!"

"Winning Maximum has transformed into a robot!" Paruko announced as she was surprised.

"Transforming at this point is a case of tuna little, tuna late." Ozon B punned, "Dash's attack has ended, after all."

"It's true that my attack is over. But in Soldier Form, Winning Maximum can attack one more time!" Dash explained.

"And when Dash has 6 or less life, my power and defense increase, and I gain Counterattack and Double Attack! The bond between my friend and myself turn disaster into opportunity!" Maximum said.

"Come at me, glub glub! Dash!" Gao said.

"Take this! Hand Launcher!" Maxium reached his arm as he brings his cannon on his wrist, firing the attack.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a life and gauge.

"Due to Sun Dragon Shield's effect, his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced.

"One more time, then! Maximum Sword!" He brought his sword from his right wrist as he brought out his wheels as revved to strike at Gao, "Winning... Slasher!" he attacks Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"Glub glub!"

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"I'm not done yet!" Dash said.

"Bal?!"

"I activate Silver Beak's ability! I pay 2 gauge and call Silver Beak, Soldier Form in my hand cards to the right!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates.

"What?!" Baku asked.

"He has another one?!" Haruka asked.

"There's more coming?!" Kuguru asked.

"Is this blow going to tentakill him?!" Noboru asked with a pun.

"Ride-Change!" Silver Beak transformed to his robot form, "Wired Peck!" He throws his attack as it hits Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Glub glub glub!"

"This should clinch it! Rapid Peck!" Silver Beak makes his attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he gains a gauge.

"I've failed!"

"My turn is over!" Dash said. Meanwhile, Gao feels like he is getting exhausted all of the sudden and suddenly collapsed.

"Gao! What's wrong, bal?!" Bal asked.

"Sorry, Bal... Can you lend me a hand, glub?" He requested.

"If you need help, I'm happy to lend an anchovy, I mean a hand, B!" Ozon B said as he pulls out his arm and used it a joke.

"Gao's of-fish-ally at the end of his rope!" Baku made his pun.

"Minnow! I mean, oh no! He's got only 1 life left!" Noboru made his pun, "With no hand cards, he's as helpless as a carp on a chopping board!"

"Don't worry! On the next draw, I know Gao can urchinly draw the one you needs. He'll blowfish him away!" Haruka said. Bal managed to help Gao as he stands up. But then all of the sudden, his feet turns to webbed feet.

"G-Gao?!" Bal asked surprisingly.

"You should see your face, glub glub. It's our turn, glub!" Gao said as he used his webbed hand to pull the lever as it turned sideways, "Everything's riding on this card, glub glub! Draw!" He looked at the card as Bal is surprised and Gao smiled.

"Gao, leave the rest to Bal, bal! Bal will carry out Gao's last fishes, er, wishes, bal!" Bal said.

"I'm not dead yet, glub glub." Gao said.

"Bal and Gao will do a Link Attack on Dash, bal!"

"What?! With Gao?!" Paruko asked.

"Oh, this is no good. They're overwhelmed with emotion and trying to rush through the fight, B." Ozon B said.

"Bal!" Bal then carries Gao with him to join the attack.

"We're gonna win no matter what, glub glub!" Gao screamed.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He cast as Bal attacks but Gao got his head hurt on the ground.

"Glub..."

"He saw through their moves! Is it all over for them?!" Paruko announced.

"Not yet, glub glub! Final Phase!" Gao managed to struggle to use his Impact card.

"Gao!" Bal said.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Gao gathers up his strength one last time for a Final Phase announcement!" Paruko announced.

"Impact Call, glub! I pay 3 gauge to transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge to activate.

"Bal will try his super best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"This is Senior Gao's Impact Monster?!" Dash asked as he witnessed it.

"Bal is now a Size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 4! And this card's attack can't be nullified, glub glub!" Gao said as Bal unleashed his Smasher as it started the engine, then Bal spins it around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal smashes down to Dash and Maximum as he inflicted damage and won the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(D: 2/ Item: Maximum/ G: 3: Silver Beak/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado! He's headed to the Best 5!" Paruko declared.

"All right. Thank you very much, glub glub." Gao said as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"He did it!" Hanako said as her grandma drinks tea. Daisuke, Tasuku, and Genma smiled for Gao's victory.

'Gao's very stubborn. He doesn't allow this thing gets in way. He really is an honorable Buddyfighter.' Daisuke thinks.

"Congratulations, Gao." Tasuku said.

"That's un-bream-lievable, I mean, unbelievable, B!" Ozon B said as he was shocked as his head fell apart and landed on the sushi boat.

Baku and the others came as Baku carries Gao.

"Thank you, Senior Gao. I hate to say it, but this fight..." Dash said as he extended his hand, "I lost, fully and completely!"

"It was the best fight ever, glub. Thank you..." Gao was about to shake his hand, however, he felt something again.

"Gao!" Baku said as Gao's tail grew to his legs.

"What's this, glub glub?!" Gao yelled so surprisingly.

"Gao's legs have totally turned into a fish tail, bal!" Bal said.

"He's even got fins instead of hands!" Haruka said.

"We have to get him to Buer's hospital as soon as possible!" Dash said as Maximum came in his vehicle form. They lifted Gao as they dragged him into Maximum.

"What about my pants and underwear?!" Gao asked.

"No time!" Haruka said.

"Hurry, bal!" Bal said.

"What?! Wait a second! Someone grab my underwear!" Gao yelled as Maximum crashes through the Fighting Stage as they head off to the hospital, "Get me trout of here, I don't want any more shots!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage...

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter will have one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Here's one card now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card, it shows a large, bipedal dragon entirely made of dark cosmic energy, held together by a dragon skeleton. Attached to the dragon skeleton are various colors of darken metallic armor covering the dragon skeleton. Hovering in the air, inside its chest cavity is a miniature black hole constantly sucking in energy. Its wings are covered in a mixture of bone/dark metal armor holding up large, rigged, dark blades. As its tail is mostly bone armor, it end at a razor sharp point curving upwards towards the dragon's head, "This is the third of the Photonic Lords, Photonic Lord, Pluto. Like the others, he's a Size 3 but with 8000 power and 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 2 gauge and sacrificing one of my Photonic monsters. He has the ability called Undead Spirit, when this card enters the field, I can call up to two "Photonic" monsters from the drop zone, to separate areas, without paying their [Call Cost] as size 0 monsters. He has a secondary ability known as Crept King, when another "Photonic" monster is destroyed, I can destroy a monster on the opponent's field with the same size as the original monster's size."

"Wow, that's one strong ability." Ryuusei said.

"He also have Double Attack and a Lifelink of 2. Pretty risky but it'll be worth it. The next chapter will about my best rival against the Mighty Ocean Fighter. So it will be an intesive fight. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Thank Coolfireblast and BlasterDragonoid for their hard work of supporting my stories! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	12. Chief Showdown! Genma vs Dai

Chapter 12: Chief Showdown! Genma vs. Dai

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Yay! Cho-Tokyo Championship Quarterfinals! We totally assumed that Gao Mikado would have an easy win, but he was in a real tough spot thanks to his illness! Well, he did managed to win, but I wonder how he's holding up? Oh well! Today's fight is the fifth match of the Quarterfinals! Genma Todoroku vs Dai Kaido! Buddy... Fight!"

* * *

Later, after the fourth match. Gao was transported at the hospital. Doctor Buer is starting his treatment on him. Meanwhile, his friends are waiting in process.

"Gao!" Hanako yelled as she and her mom came as fast as they could.

"Hanako!" Haruka said.

"Where's Gao?!" Suzumi asked.

"He's undergoing treatment right now." Baku said.

"Is Gao going to turn into a fish?" Hanako asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Suzumi said.

"Gao..." Bal said with concern. Then the red sign was turned off as it was done.

"Hey, check it out! Looks like they're finished." Noboru said as they noticed the sign.

"Gao!" Bal then just barged in, "Gao! Are you better now, bal?!" He asked.

"What the what?!" They were all surprised as they saw a fish that has the same hair and eyes as Gao.

"Glub?" The Gao-Fish said. Kuguru freaked out.

"G-Gao?!" Suzumi asked.

"Are we too late?!" Haruka asked.

"What a nightmare." Baku said, "Gao wanted to become Buddy Champion, but he became a fish instead!" He said as everyone was in shocked.

"You idiot! I never thought you were the kind of wimp who'd turn into a fish so easily!" Noboru yelled.

"Gao!" Hanako cried.

"It's going to be okay! Even if you've turned into a fish, you're still my son! I'll get you the finest tank in the land!" Suzumi said as Hanako cries harder.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Gao asked as they heard his voice. They were shocked as they saw Gao in his true human form but wearing a hospital robe.

"Gao!"

"I'm so glad! You didn't turned into a fish after all!" Hanako said as she was happy to see her brother again.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"But wait, if Gao's right there..." Haruka said.

"Then what on earth is this?" Baku asked about the Fish that looks like Gao.

"Don't put it here, it's confusing!" Noboru complained.

"Gao!" Bal ran and hugged Gao, "Bal is so glad, bal! So glad!"

"Sorry to make you worry, Bal! I'm fine now. Now, let's go home" Gao said.

"Go home? But..." Suzumi said.

"Tomorrow is Senior Genma and Dai Kaido's Buddyfight!" Gao recalled, "As the Mighty Sun Fighter, I can't miss it!"

"Out of the question!" Buer yelled.

"Huh?"

"Just recently, you were about to turn into a fish! You're not fully recovered yet!"

"That's not true! As you can see, I'm..." Gao said but then noticed his hands turned back to fins again, "What the heck is this?!"

"See?! I told you! It's a dory-lapse! I mean, relapse! From this moment, I order you to 24 hours strict bed rest!"

* * *

Later. The others went out of the operation room while Gao is bed rest.

"Well, I'm going to finish the paperwork for the hospital stay." Suzumi said as she went to take care of business. Hanako joined in too.

"So what should we do since Gao's staying?" Haruka asked.

"We're going home, but..." Noboru said.

"What about you, Bal?" Kuguru asked as Bal was staring at the door.

"Bal will stay here, bal." Bal said.

* * *

Inside the operation room, Gao's resting in bed.

"Darn it. I can't just lie here doing nothing." Gao said as he was disappointed, "Tomorrow's match is going to be a great Buddyfight for sure. And it's Daisuke's rival. Especially with that Dai Kaido there." He remembered the time when Dai Kaido first made his appearance at the Fighting Stage.

* * *

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Dai Kaido!" He introduced himself._

* * *

"His Buddy...Dual Jaeger... Darn, I want to see it in person." He was irritated.

* * *

Outside of the room, Gao slowly opened the door as he was planning to sneak off as he put his own clothes back on. He looked around to see if it's clear. But then he noticed Bal was on the bench as he was sleeping.

"Pizza..." Bal mumbled in his sleep.

"He stayed here because he was worried about me..." Gao said as he apologize quietly, "Sorry, Bal. I just have to watch this match!" He quietly tiptoed until...

"Stop right there!" Gao hear Buer's voice as he was on the cart with a net launcher with the robot nurse, driving it, "I won't let you escape!"

"W-W-Wait!" Gao yelled.

"Fire!" Buer fired the net as Gao was caught.

"Wait a second!" He was then returned to bed as he was restrain in the net, wrapped around him.

"Just sleep in your bed and be good." Buer advised as they leave.

"I'm begging you! Let me go!" Gao said as he tries to struggle himself out of the net.

"Gao?" Bal asked as he came in, "Why are you being so reckless, bal? You can watch the fight later when you're better, bal!"

"That would be meaningless!" Gao said.

"If you don't get better, you might not be able to Buddyfight Gaito, bal!"

"Really great Buddyfights make my heart sing just watching them! They give me power!" Gao said.

"Power, bal?"

"I can't feel it without seeing it in person! How intense the fight is, or how huge the monsters are."

"Bal likes fighting Buddyfights more than watching other people fight, bal." Bal said in his option. So Bal doesn't really understand what Gao's saying, bal." Gao then sighed for his expectations, "But Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal! If it helps Gao, then Bal will go watch the Buddyfight with him!" He pulls out the sword as it transforms into a pair of scissors and cuts the net, freeing Gao.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, Bal and Gao rushed at the entrance as they went inside to see the match. But when they are inside, they noticed that no ones' here at the seats.

"Nobody's here, bal." Bal said.

"What happened to the championship?" Gao asked.

"No unauthorized entry!" Shido yelled as he was there.

"President Shido!" Gao noticed as Shido is surprised.

"Yikes! Gao Mikado!"

"What happened to Senior Genma and Dai Kaido match? Is it over already?" Gao asked.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who destroyed the arena during yesterday's Buddyfight!" Shido complained.

"Huh?"

"Is it Bal and Gao's fault?" Bal asked.

"Thanks to you, the match is being held on at the Ocean Stage."

"Ocean Stage?" Gao asked.

* * *

At the Ocean Stage, which is the area at the ocean, which has the similar stage at the CASTLE Fighting Stage, next to it, is the yacht with the audience on it.

"It's about to begin! The fifth match of the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championships Quarterfinals! Due to an unexpected accident, the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage is currently not functional. In its place... This Ocean Stage, set in Cho-Tokyo Bay, has been prepared as an emergency backup!" Paruko announced as Baku and the others are on the seats, "And the fighters battling on this stage are! His Charges and Draws are always wild and furious! Aibo Academy, Junior High Division, Ninth Grade, Genma Todoroki! And... Always carrying a flag that says Big Catch in his heart! A newcomer from Cetacea Boarding Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Dai Kaido!"

"And proving analysis..." As usual, the explosion occurred as Ozon B appears, "Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years! Hey, it's been awhile since I've had that line! It's your old pal, Ozon B! It's a real problem, changing the arena location like this. I was almost late to the fight!"

"You don't have to come." Kuguru considered. Meanwhile, Doai and the Seifukai members are singing while Dai's turtles are waving the flag.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!"

* * *

At the town square. Gaito, Minako, and their Buddies are watching the match at the screen.

"Both fighters call themselves Chiefs in this rough and tough showdown! What kind of fight will we see?!" Paruko announced.

"It sounds like a really intensive fight. Right, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"We're leaving, Abygale." Gaito said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, aren't you gonna watch the match?" She asked.

"Not interested."

"But you might go up against one of them in the finals." Abygale said.

"I don't care about who am I fighting who."

"Damn, he's really stubborn." Minako said.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Stage...

"Since ancient times, it has been decided that when two chiefs encounter each other, they must test their strength!" Genma quoted.

"I'm aiming to become the most powerful chief too! I've been looking forward to this fight!" Dai said with confidence.

"Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breath fire and unleash the storm of rage! Luminze! Koryukien!"

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize, Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!" Dai luminized his brown Core Deck as it was luminized as a Japanese drum as he bang it and drew the cards.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World!"

"I fight for Ancient World too!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Dai Kaido. But, uh, I don't see the Buddy monster of either fighter." Ozon B said as he looked around to see the fighters' monsters.

"My Buddy, Duel Sieger is a deity! From ancient times, deities do not show themselves casually!" Genma quoted.

"My Buddy is the same!" Dai said.

"You claim that your Buddy is also a deity?!" Genma asked.

"First, I'll Charge and Draw! To the center, I call Steel Fist Fighter, Strong Go!" He calls a dragon with a school uniform, with bandages around his wrists, and yellow hair with Japanese sandals

"Let's see the power of the chief of the ocean. All right!" Genma said.

"All right! Goh! Give him a taste of something huge!" Dai said as Strong Go strikes at Genma with his fist, inflicting 3 damage, "How's that?!" He asked.

"It's nothing!" Genma said.

"Genma Todoroki has taken 3 damage all at once!" Paruko announced.

"My turn! Here I come, Dai Kaido!" Genma said.

"Come at me!" Dai said as he was prepared for this.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Genma then roared as made Dai vibrated at the moment.

"I felt that right in my belly!" Dai said.

"Ancient World fighters tend to sacrifice their own life points to use spells that increase their gauge and hand cards, B. And while I was saying that, Genma Todoroki's gauge has increased to 8 cards!" Ozon B said as he panicked.

"I Buddycall to the center!" He pays 3 gauge, "Martial Arts Dragon Emperor... Duel Sieger!" He roared as he Buddycall and brought Duel Sieger as it revealed itself.

"Here it is! Genma Todoroki's Buddy is appearing already!" Paruko announced as Genma regains one life.

"I place one Dragon Lord from my hand cards into Duel Sieger's soul!"

"Oh? So this guy is Duel Sieger! He's even huger than I'd heard!" Dai said as he was amazed of seeing Duel Sieger the first time.

"From ancient times, it has been said. The bigger, the better. Are you afraid?" Genma quoted and asked.

"Of course not! I love huge things!" Dai replied. Then Duel Sieger roared.

"Duel Sieger! Attack the center!" Genma ordered with shines in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment! It's a head-on fight between Aibo Academy's Chief and the Chief of the Ocean! I cast! Strength of a Thousand Dragons!" He cast as it gave Strong Go a boost of power and surging with energy. Sieger attacks but was blocked by the pillars of fire, surrounding Strong Go, "Goh's power and defense have gone way up! And as a bonus, he gains Counterattack too!" Genma was at his loss as Goh punched Duel Sieger as it was destroyed.

"Unbelievable! Strong Goh has struck down Duel Sieger with a Counterpunch!" Paruko announced.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtles said.

"It's festival, a festival! A Counterattack festival!" Dai said as he cheered.

"It seems you can back up your big mouth. But Duel Sieger is a deity! Deities do not die!" Genma said as Sieger is revived due to Soulguard, "Revive using Soulguard!"

"And then?!" Paruko announced.

"Double Attack!" Sieger attacks Goh and destroys him.

"This time, he destroys Strong Goh! However!" Paruko announced.

"I've got a Soulguard Festival going on too!" Dai said as Goh has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Strong Goh has revived as well!" Paruko announced as both monsters are in a stare down, "Both parties refuse to budge! This really is a serious fight between chiefs!"

"Actually, I, Ozon B, also used to be a Chief! Just kidding!" Ozon B joked.

* * *

At the river, people on the boats, noticed someone rowing faster as it was Gao and Bal, using a dragon boat that is similar to the duck one as Gao pedals with all his might. And Bal used his detection tool to search for the Ocean Stage.

"Gao! That way, bal!" Bal said.

"Please! Let me get there in time!" Gao said as he goes quickly.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Stage.

"Genma Todoroki and Dai Kaido's Buddyfight has become a furious battle, as predicted!" Paruko announced.

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I'm not going to call a monster! Just a one-on-one fight!" Dai said as he have his monster to attack, "Goh! Attack Duel Sieger!" Goh strikes at Duel Sieger as he destroys it.

"Strong Goh destroys Duel Sieger once again!" Paruko announced.

"A deity does not die! Instead, it evolves! Call!" He pays 3 gauge to call out the evolution of Duel Sieger.

"The Lifelink is nullified and he pays 3 gauge. That means..." Paruko announced as she expects it.

"Come forth, deity! Duel Sieger... Spartand!" Genma roars as he calls out Duel Sieger's second evolution.

"Spartand?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes inflated and then the cat pop out as he was wearing Duel Sieger's wings and glows in the aura that Genma is covered.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat said as Spartand appears.

"Here it is!" Paruko yelled, "Duel Sieger's second form! This is the clash of wills between Chiefs! Neither fighter is willing to back off from their opponent's center position!"

"Baku!"

"Haruka!" Daisuke and Tasuku came to the audience.

"Elder brother?" Haruka asked.

"Senior Tasuku?" Kuguru asked.

"What's wrong?" Baku asked.

"We can't find Gao." Daisuke said.

"Has Gao contacted you?" Tasuku asked as it surprised them

"But I thought he was supposed to be resting at the hospital." Noboru said.

"That's the problem..." Tasuku said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"It looks like he snuck out!" Suzumi contacted, "We think Bal's with him! Oh, those troublemakers..."_

* * *

"That idiot!" Noboru complained.

"But why would Gao do that?" Haruka asked.

"If I remember correctly, Gao did wanted to see this fight..." Kuguru recalled.

"But he should have no idea that the location changed." Baku said.

"Not unless, someone at the Fighting Stage could inform in." Daisuke said.

"And from knowing Gao, he may be headed this way." Tasuku said.

"Blizzard Left Bruder to the left! And I call Burning Right Bruder to the right!" He calls the two dragons, "I activate both their abilities, one after the other! Blizzard Left Bruder lowers defense by 5000!" Blizzard freezes Goh, "Burning Right Bruder destroys any monster with under 2000 defense!" Burning burns off the ice as Goh is destroyed in the heat.

"Dai Kaido's center position is open!" Paruko announced.

"Eternal... Spartand!" Genma ordered Spartand as it attacks and crashes its claws on Dai, inflicting 3 damage.

"A tremendous blow! Is Dai Kaido going to be all right?!" Paruko announced.

"It's not over yet! Double Attack!" Spartand sends another crashing attack.

"Genma Todoroki continues his merciless attack!" Paruko announced as Dai takes another 3 damage.

"My turn is over." Genma declared.

"Oh, that was terrifying! Just watching a beat down like that shaves a few years off of your life, B!" Ozon B said as he sighed, "I'm going to calm myself down with a cup of tea." He drank it but then spits out, "So salty! Who put sea water in my tea?!"

"Meow?" The cat asked.

"That's Genma Todoroki for you. Your Buddy is so huge, it's worthy of calling itself a deity. But! When it comes to hugeness, my Buddy has that beat! I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He pays 2 gauge to call him out. Then the water rises around him, revealing the insignia, revealing his Buddy monster, "Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" It was a huge dragon, similar appearance to Burn Nova but with ocean clothes, he carries a spear weapon with tip that is similar to a bottom anchor.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtle cheered.

"Dragon Chief Emperor attribute! Size 3! 10 thousand power! 5000 defense! A critical of 2! Due to Buddy Gift, it's a life-regaining festival!" Dai said as he regains one life.

"So this is..." Genma said after seeing Jaeger for the first time.

"Martial Arts..." Baku said.

"Chief..." Haruka said.

"Duel..." Kuguru said.

"Jaeger!" Noboru said.

"I never dreamed that it would be huger than Duel Sieger." Genma said.

"No, even this isn't big enough for the Chief of the Ocean!" Dai said.

"Dai Kaido! Why are you so concerned about hugeness?" He asked.

"The ocean is vast! It's an unbelievably vast place! But it's not all fun and games! In order to protect friends and family always and with certainty... The bigger my Buddy is, the better!" Dai explained.

"I see." Genma smiled as he understood. Then he heard something as he saw something coming.

"What's this? Something's heading this way!" Paruko announced as it was Gao, pedaling with all his might.

"Gao Mikado!" Genma recognized.

"G-Gao!" Kuguru said after seeing him coming.

"H-He's coming in fast!" Haruka said.

"Gao, we made it, bal!" Bal said.

"We did it, Bal!" Gao said as Bal noticed something.

"Gao, water's been coming in around your feet, bal."

"Wh-What?!" Gao asked as he noticed the boat is starting to sink, "This is bad! We're gonna sink!" He yelled.

"What's going on over there?" Haruka asked.

"The pedal boat stopped." Noboru said.

"Maybe something bad happened." Kuguru assumed.

"Gao!" Tasuku said as he ran off to help him.

"Hey! Tasuku!" Daisuke follows him.

"G-Gao! What do we do, bal?" Bal asked for this situation.

"We're almost at the stage, but..." Gao said as the pedal boat begins to sink faster. But then the boat rises up as Duel Jaeger managed to catch it.

"You're safe now!" Dai said as it surprised Gao and Bal, "If you underestimate the ocean, your life is in constant risk!" Duel Jaeger then placed the pedal boat on the boat.

"Gao!" Noboru yelled as he and his friends came around.

"Bal." Kuguru said.

"What are you two doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Why did you break out of the hospital?" Baku asked.

"S-Sorry." Gao apologized, "But I just had to see Dai Kaido and Senior Genma's fight."

"Gao!" Tasuku yelled, "Aren't you being too reckless? Do you have any idea how much your family and friends have worried about you?" He asked.

"Senior Tasuku..."

"Gao." Daisuke said, "You need to understand, we are trying to help you. You can't just secretly leave, just so you wanted to watch the match. There are others who cared for you, you know."

"Teacher Daisuke... I'm sorry. I was wrong." Gao apologized.

"Bal." Bal apologized as well.

"I'd expected no less from the former Buddy Police officers, Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke and Masamune! They're right! A momentary distraction could lead to losing your life! The ocean's a great place, bu you can never let down your guard. Having said that, you've done so much to get here... so stay her and watch to your heart's content!" He advised as Gao looked at Tasuku and Daisuke as they nodded for the approval.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Gao thanked

"Well said, Dai Kaido!" Genma complimented, "Aibo Academy Seifukai Leader, Genma Todoroki. I acknowledge the Chief of the Ocean as a true man among men! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing my friend. But a fight is a fight!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Dai agrees.

"Right!"

"The fight is commencing again! It's Dai Kaido's turn!" Paruko announced, "We start with him calling Duel Jaeger!"

"I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" Dai cast as he burns off the Bruders and destroys them.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He uses a spell to destroy Blizzard Left Bruder and Burning Right Bruder!" Paruko announced.

"I also cast! Legend of the Colossal Ocean, and destroy Spartand's soul card!" He cast another spell.

"Legend of the Colossal Ocean can destroy a soul from a card that's on the field!" Kuguru explained.

"Then, if Spartand is destroyed..." Gao said.

"It's over, bal!" Bal said.

"Exactly! It'll all end, thanks to Spartand's Lifelink!" Dai said as he jumps down from Jaeger as it makes its attack. By spinning his weapon. He slashes Spartand in half and destroys it.

"Duel Jaeger obliterates Spartand!" Paruko announced.

"It's true that my Buddy may be lacking in size. But not strength!" He paid 3 gauge again to unleashed Sieger's ultimate form, "Come forth, great deity! The final form of my Buddy! And that deity's name is..." The flaming vortex appears.

"What?!" Dai asked as he was surprised. It creates a huge wind as it blows everything around.

"Oh no! But I won't let a wind like this beat me..." Ozon B said as he got blew up by the strong wind.

"Duel Sieger! Tempest Enforcer!" Genma calls out Tempest Enforcer, Sieger's ultimate form.

"I like the look of this!" Dai said as he was excited for this moment.

"These two are so ridiculously huge, they can barely fit on the stage!" Paruko announced as she sees two huge monster going into battle, "Neither one is budging an inch!"

"Oh my goodness! If two huge monsters like this battled it out, Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage wouldn't stand a chance, B!" Ozon B said, "Oh, I'm so glad we moved to the Ocean Stage!" He felt relieved.

"Dai Kaido! As a Chief, I cannot lose to someone who also calls someone himself a Chief!" Genma said.

"That goes for me, too!"

"Then take this!" Genma gripped his arms tightly as he rips his jacket, "Ares Crusher! Zuerst!"

"Then! I'll discard this, and activate its ability!" Dai discard Strong Goh. Then Jaeger drops his weapon into ocean as the trio of Tempest Enforcer to make their attack, "By discarding a Dragon Chief Emperor from my hand cards, Duel Jaeger's defense is changed to 15 thousand!" Jaeger grabbed each of them as he drops them down to the ocean.

"Did he say 15 thousand?!" Gao asked.

"Amazing, bal!" Bal said.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtles said.

"But Tempest Enforcer has the Triple Attack ability!" Paruko announced.

"Zweite!" He had the Tempest Enforcers attack again.

"One more!" He discarded another Dragon Chief Emperor as Jaeger used his palms to block out Enforcers' attacks.

"He blocks this attack as well!" Paruko announced.

"No matter how strong the tempest, I, Ozon B, will finish the analysis that he started, B!" Ozon B said as he placed the table back on.

"Let's cheer on the Seifukai Leader!" Doai said as he and the members cheered, "Go! Go! Todoroki!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray for Kaido!" The turtles cheered as well.

"The cheering of my comrades becomes my strength!" Genma said.

"Same goes for me too!" Dai agrees.

"Excellent! This will finish it! Tempest Enforcer! Triple Attack! Dritte!" He roared as Tempest Enforcer prepares for the attack.

"Will the third time be the charm?!" Paruko announced as Tempest Enforcer makes their final attack.

"It won't!" Dai said as he prepares for another card to discard. Then Jaeger used his palms to block the attack.

"He's going to survive this one too! Amazing!" Ozon B said as he pull off his head for the surprising reaction.

"Your Buddy withstood the Triple Attack of my Tempest Enforcer. Size is not its only strength." Genma said.

"That's right! He's my perfect Buddy!" Dai said.

"Those two are really terrific!" Gao said as he was excited for the match he saw.

"Amazing, bal!" Bal said.

"It's Dai Kaido's turn! And the 'Draw' and 'Charge and Draw'..." Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge and send the top card in my deck to the Drop Zone to equip!" He made his conditions as he equips his item, "Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" He equips a golden anchor that is attach to the blue rope, "This lets me attack even if I have a monster in my center position! It's a festival, a festival! Duel Jaeger, it's time for a Link Attack festival!" He said as he and his Buddy joined together for the Link Attack.

"Tempest Enforcer's signifies the fighter's defeat." Genma said as Tempest Enforcer was slashed down by Dai and Jaeger as it was destroyed, "That was splendid, Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido." He has admit his losses due to Tempest Enforcer's Lifelink.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(D: 5/ Item: Wild Wave/ G: 1: None/Jaeger/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Dai Kaido!" Paruko declared, "The winner of the Chiefs' Showdown was the Chief of the Ocean, and he's heading to the Best 5!" The crowd cheered for Dai's victory.

"I'm the most powerful Chief!" Dai said.

* * *

Later, at the match ended, at sunset.

"Senior Genma! That was an amazing fight!" Gao said.

Genma nodded, "Gao, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm fit as a fiddle!" Gao said with confidence.

"Next, it's your turn, Mighty Sun Fighter. He's a strong one." Genma advised.

"Yeah! I want to fight Dai Kaido too! Let's go home quickly and start tuning our decks!" Gao said.

"Bal!" Bal said excitedly. But then Buer came by.

"I'll be the one to decide that!"

"Uh-oh!" Gao and Bal forgot about him, "We're so sorry!" He cried.

"You exasperate me. You perked up just from watching a fight." Buer said as Bal watches Jaeger and Dai leaves.

"Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger. Such a huge monster, bal. Bal wants to be like that too, bal. Bal wants to be a huge monster like that!" Bal said as he was excited about being huge. Daisuke watches Dai and Jaeger leave too.

'What a powerful monster. He even took down my rival's monster. Well, since my deck is upgraded, I'll have the chance to dominate to see who will win next time.' Daisuke thinks as he smiled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter will have one card to show! And it's another Photonic monster that has the name based on a planet."

"And here we go!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows a large, bipedal dragon entirely made of red cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in bloody red armor, having three black rigged claws. Its entire body covered bloody red futuristic armor with a crimson trimming, as dark spikes cover the head, tail, and wings. Attached to its wings are multiple rockets and Gatling guns with a futuristic. As its tail, covered in dark crimson armor, forks out into a "V" shape that curve upwards towards the body, "Photonic Warrior, Mars. Its a size 2 monster with 7000 power and 4000 defense, with a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 2 gauge and putting this card on top of a monster on my field with Photonic in its name. It has the ability called Deity's Aura, when this card enters the field, it can destroy a size 2 or less monster & size 1 or less monster on the opponent's field."

"Sounds useful but won't we have to fight against a size 3?" Ryuusei asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be taken care of soon. Anyways, this chapter is done. This chapter will be about Gao's battle against Kurouzu. Hopefully, Gao won't get sucked into his Unlimited Death Drain. So give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas! Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	13. Survival of the Impact Monsters

Chapter 13: Survival of the Impact Monsters

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Yay! The fighters who won their way to the Cho-Tokyo Best 5 are... Tasuku Ryuenji! Gaito Kurouzu! Daisuke Masamune! Gao Mikado! And Dai Kaido! Who will be the one to make it to the finals?! First match of the Semifinals! Gao Mikado vs Gaito Kurouzu! Buddy... Fight!"

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mikado Residence...

"One more carton!" Bal demanded as he was drinking cartons of milk in order to grow big huge, "Ahh! Now Bal can be huge, like the big chief!" Then he continues to drinking.

"Big chief?" Hanako asked as Bal continues drinking but then he choked and spits out. Then he fell from behind the chair into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gao asked.

"Bal is gonna get big and blow up Duel Jaeger!" Bal said.

"You sure will." Gao said.

"Then what about your promise to see us at the finals?" Tasuku asked as he and Daisuke and their buddies came along.

"And mine too?" Daisuke asked.

"Senior Tasuku! Teacher Daisuke! Jack! Ryuuga!" Gao said as Tasuku checked on him, "Huh? Um... What are you?" Tasuku checked his body for any circumstances, and then he tickled him, "Hey, what's the big idea?!" He asked.

"So, what do you think, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku nodded.

"He's okay now." Tasuku said as Gao was confused.

"You see. We came here to see if your symptoms have been cured." Ryuuga said.

"Tasuku was worried about whether you're back to normal that he can't even sleep at night." Jack explained.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"But for Daisuke, he knows you're okay. So he slept fine."

"You did?" Gao asked.

"I always believe that there are miracles on your side. So that's why I know that you're back normal." Daisuke said.

"Teacher Daisuke!" Gao smiled.

"And it's the truth, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"It looks like you're really are okay." Tasuku said.

"Yeah. Sorry to make you two worry." Gao said as he chuckled.

* * *

Later, at Gao's bedroom...

"Your battle against Dai Kaido will be after me and Tasuku once you battle against Gaito." Daisuke said.

"And if you want to fight Duel Jaeger, you'll need to defeat Gaito Kurouzu tomorrow... And Tasuku and Daisuke would have to lose to Dai Kaido." Jack said.

"Bal doesn't want that, bal!" Bal said.

"But you wanted to fight Duel Jaeger, don't you?" Ryuuga asked.

"But Bal wants to fight Jack and Ryuusei, too, bal!" Bal whined as he throws a tantrum on the floor.

"Then you need to win tomorrow's match." Jack recommended.

"It's the only way if you want to fight either of us." Ryuuga said.

"And we'll be sure to win our matches too."

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal said as he was burning with pride, "Gao! We're going to defeat Gaito and Abygale for sure, bal!"

"Y-Yeah." Gao somewhat agreed.

"Is something wrong, Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"Did something happen between you and Gaito?" Tasuku asked.

"Huh?" Gao asked, "I guess there's no fooling you two, Senior Tasuku. Teacher Daisuke." He then explained for recalling Gaito's match, "The other day, I saw Gaito Kurouzu fight against Kyoya Gaen."

"Kyoya Gaen?" Tasuku asked.

"You mean the time when Kyoya requested Gaito for the match?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Gaito won that fight but... after that, Gaito said something that's been bothering me."

"Something that Gaito said?" Tasuku asked.

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"Before, when we fought, I thought that I could become friends with Gaito and his follower. Or rather, I wanted to become friends!" Gao explained, "That's what I thought. But..." He remembered what Gaito said.

* * *

 _"Buddyfight is no mere game."_

* * *

"Did he really mean what he said?" Daisuke asked.

"I think he did." Gao said.

"Maybe Buddyfight has a special significance to him." Tasuku assumed.

"A special significance?" Gao asked.

"Back when I was fighting bad guys on Buddy Police missions, I didn't think of it as a game." Tasuku explained.

"Same goes for me. I didn't think Buddyfight is a game when they are using it for their own mischief. I don't always enjoy the fun of it back then." Daisuke said.

"That's why Gaito saying that Buddyfight isn't a mere game is something to definitely be concerned about."

"I wonder what Gaito is fighting for." Gao wondered.

"Gao. Worrying about that won't help anyone." Tasuku said.

"We have our top priorities, you know." Daisuke said.

"Huh?" Gao asked.

"As a Buddyfighter, the best thing you can do is to give it your all once you're standing on the Fighting Stage!" Tasuku advised.

"He's right. Do your best and believe yourself, and you'll be able to win!" Daisuke advised.

"Senior Tasuku... Teacher Daisuke..."

"Someday, you'll understand each other. Right, Daisuke?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded.

"That's right. Buddyfight is a game that can turn anybody into a friend! All right! Let's do our best, Bal!" Gao said but then Bal disappeared, "Huh?"

"Where he'd go?" Daisuke asked.

"If you're looking for Bal, he went out this way." Jack said as he pointed out the veranda.

"He said he wanted to take care of something." Ryuuga said as Gao's surprised.

"What?!" Gao asked.

* * *

"When you don't know something... It's best to ask the person in question, bal!" Bal said as he was at the industrial district to ask Gaito.

* * *

"Bal is gonna win the next fight for sure, bal!" Bal said.

"What?" Gaito asked.

"Are you boasting to us? What are you trying to say?" Minako asked.

"Bal is saying that if it's not a game, then what does Buddyfight means to Gaito, bal?" Bal asked.

"Why would I have to tell you that?" Gaito asked.

"He wouldn't tell you even if you beg him too." Minako said as Bal jumps on his back.

"Gao wants to know, bal! Bal wants to tell him, bal!"

"Hey! Get off of Gaito!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Minako. And you're so considerate of your Buddy." Gaito said as Bal got off.

"Bal is considerate of Bal's Buddy, bal!"

"But Minako's right. I have no obligation to tell you." Gaito said.

"Huh?" Bal was confused.

"Go back to your Buddy, now!" Gaito said.

"You heard him, shoo!" She wave her hand to shoo him out.

"Bal..." Bal is starting to cry.

"Um, Minako. I don't think it's a good idea to make him cry like that. We should just let him get what he wants." Aria said.

"Huh?!" She asked.

"I want to know too." Abygale said.

"Abygale?" Gaito asked.

"What does Buddyfight mean to you?" He asked.

"Gaito?" Minako asked as Gaito thinks.

* * *

Outside of the industrial district. Gao and the others came.

"So Bal went to meet up with Gaito!" Daisuke said.

"Does Bal know where Gaito Kurouzu lives?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so!" Gao said.

"Then how would you know?" Ryuuga asked as they stopped.

"Because Bal said that Gaito is always here."

* * *

Gaito and Abygale stares as to what Gaito thinks of Buddyfight.

"Gaito..." Minako said with concern.

"Bal..." Bal was getting excited.

"To me, Buddyfight is..." Gaito makes his answer, "Something that lets me prove to the world that I'm the strongest."

"To the world?" Abygale asked.

"That you're the strongest?" Minako asked.

"Bal?" Bal asked.

"That's why victory is the only thing that makes Buddyfight worthwhile." Gaito said.

"Oh, I see. So that's your answer." She said.

"Gaito." Gao said as he and his friends are here.

"Gao." Bal said after seeing them.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing you. You think that victory is the only thing that makes Buddyfight worthwhile?" Gao asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Minako asked.

"It looks like you want to disagree." Gaito said.

"There are so many other things you can gain from Buddyfights other than victory!"

"What did you say?!" Minako asked but then Gaito raised his arm in front of her.

"Gao Mikado. I'll tell you what I hate." Gaito said.

"Huh?"

"I hate people who lecture me." Gaito explained.

"Gaito..." Minako said.

"Bal!" Bal started to get excited.

"Hating people who lectures, huh...?" Daisuke whispered.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"To me, Buddyfight is not a game. Defeat cannot be permitted. That's my fate. I don't have time to waste on you fools!" Gaito said.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Bal?" Gao asked.

"Gaito told me, bal!"

"What are you..."

"Gaito wants to tell the world that he's the strongest, bal! Bal wants to become Buddy Champion and tell the world too, bal!" Bal explains, "If Bal and Gao wins tomorrow, that means we're stronger than Gaito, who's the strongest, bal! We'll be super strongest, bal!"

"Really?" Gao asked.

"Super-strongest?" Tasuku asked as he and Daisuke with their buddies looked at each other.

"Mmm." He gave his I-Don't-Know pose.

"Super strongest? Is he serious?" Minako snickered.

"How idiotic. We're leaving, Abygale. Minako." Gaito said.

"The super-strongest, huh?" Gao asked as it caught Gaito's attention, "Let's do it! Let's become the super-strongest!"

"We will, bal!" Then Bal licks Gao on the face. Tasuku and Daisuke smiled to see those two are happy.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gaito yelled, "Tomorrow, you will lose to me. That's your fate." Gaito said as Abygale and Minako, follows him.

"Gaito..." Bal said with concern.

"Senior Tasuku, Teacher Daisuke, I'm going to do what you two said! I'll give it my all in the fight!" Gao said.

"I like the sound of that, Gao!" Daisuke said as he gives the thumb up.

"Indeed it is!" Tasuku agrees.

"If I do that, maybe we can do it." Gao said as it confuse them.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Whenever I Buddyfight, I always become friends with my opponents. That's how I Buddyfight!" Gao said.

"That's true." Tasuku said.

"That's what Gao usually is." Daisuke said.

"We can't take it easily either."

"You're right." Jack said.

"Us too. Because I won't lose that easily." Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ryuuga said.

"Thanks!" Gao thanked.

"Gao, what are you doing here, anyway?" Bal asked as Gao remembered something.

"You can't go wandering around at night!" Gao warned, "Don't make us worry like that!"

"Took him long enough to say that." Daisuke chuckled.

"Bal came and asked for Gao's sake, bal!" Bal complained, "Bal did his best, bal!"

"But I'm the one who's going to get yelled at by Mom!" Gao said as Tasuku chuckled.

"Should we head back?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded.

Meanwhile, at the above of the industrial district.

"So is that the reason why you wanted this?" Minako asked.

"Fated to become the strongest, huh?" Abygale said in his true form.

"It's the truth. After all, ever since you became my Buddy, Abygale, I've never lost." Gaito said as Minako got frustrated.

"Hey. What about me?" Minako asked.

"I don't recall you." He said as Minako gets frustrated even more.

"That's true."

"Abygale!"

"No! I meant about becoming his Buddy." Abygale said.

"However, it's natural that we'll win tomorrow, too." Gaito said as he held his Unlimited Death Drain card.

"Do your best, Gaito. You know you can win." Minako said.

"I already know that I will win. I don't need you to cheer me on."

"That's what I figured."

"As long as Abygale's with me, he can become the strongest."

* * *

Later, the next day at the Fighting Stage, the crowd cheered for the match to get started.

"The WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship is finally heading into the semifinals!" Paruko announced. Tasuku and Daisuke at near the entrance.

"Looks like this is going to be a serious fight now." Daisuke said.

"Are you willing to cheer Gao on?" Tasuku asked.

"It's obvious, you know?" Daisuke asked.

Tasuku chuckled, "You're right."

"Everyone's eyes are on the first match, a showdown between Aibo Academy's Elementary School students!"

* * *

At a restaurant, Dai and his turtles are seating at the table.

"Gao Mikado and Gaito Kurouzu will be facing off on the stage!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Both have Buddies with Impact Monsters. That's expected to be a highlight of this match." Ozon B said as he was acting like a real commentator.

"Hey, isn't Ozon B different than usual?" Haruka asked as she pointed it out.

"Yeah, he actually sounds like a commentator!" Kuguru said as she was amazed.

"Talk about out of character!" Baku said.

"That zombie thinks he's such hot stuff!" Noboru said.

"Hmph. It's going to take a lot more than a sudden change of personality." Minako said.

"What did you just say?" Ozon B said as he makes his ugly, scary face, "I've been analyzing and commentating from the start, B!" He yelled as it scares them.

"Ha! I knew it! He doesn't have a change of personality after all!" Minako said as she cracks her knuckles and starts beating him up. She cleaned her hands, "Think twice before of scaring us like that." Ozon B was hurt as he was on the ground.

"That hurts... B." Ozon B said. The others were surprised.

"She's really scary." Noboru said.

"I think we should not bother her for the time being." Baku recommended.

"Yeah." Kuguru nodded.

"Gao! We'll become the super-strongest, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah! Let's do it, Bal! The super-strongest!" Gao agrees as Gaito got frustrated, "Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize... Hollow Black Dragon!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(GM: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(GK: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw!" Gao Charged and Draw as he chuckled, "I'll show you this! The debut of the new sun!"

"Bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He paid as he equips his item, "Sun Fist, Balguard!" He equipped two gauntlets that resembles a face of a dragon with the sun when put together.

"Gao! Gao looks so cool, bal!" Bal said.

"A new sun?" Noboru asked.

"Gao's new item, Sun Fist, Balguard!" Kuguru said.

"So Gao has a new item now, huh?" Minako asked.

"What sort of abilities does it have?" Noboru asked.

"Keep watching, and you'll find out!" Baku recommended.

"What? That's no fun." Minako said.

"When you're experienced as I am, I can figure it out without looking. It's probably, you know, that thing..." Ozon B wanted to explained.

"Gao! Hit Gaito real hard, bal!" Bal said.

"Sun Fist! Balguard!" Gao strikes at Gaito as he inflicted 2 damage at him, "My turn is over!"

"No matter what item you use, it's useless. My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Black Fire, Inflame to the left." He calls out Inflame, "Dark whirlwind that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pays one gauge as he calls out his Buddy and regained one life, "Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"He's here, bal!" Bal said.

"Right!" Gao said.

"I'll destroy all of Gaito's enemies, no matter who they might be!" Abygale said.

* * *

"Gaito Kurouzu has called monsters to the right and left... And he's paid 1 gauge and 1 life to equip Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!" Paruko announced, "With this formation, it looks like he's trying to beat Gao at his own game!"

"Bal wanted to do the Gao Formation first, bal!" Bal complained.

"Here it comes! Gaito's deck destroying technique!" Noboru said.

"Yep! Pretty soon, Gao will be at his disadvantage." Minako said.

"No way! Gao's got to survive this!" Baku said.

Gaito smiled, "Your deck will become my power. I cast! Black Drain!" He cast as it opened the black hole and absorbed 3 cards from Gao's deck. It was a spell card and two monsters.

"Gao's cards were sent to the Drop Zone, bal!" Bal said as the hole closed after absorbing 3 cards and turns into a gauge.

"Now, attack the fighter... And destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Gaito ordered Inflame to attack as it inflicted 1 damage at Gao. Then Abygale makes his attack.

"Gale Claw!" Abygale inflicted 1 damage at Gao. Then Gaito runs to attack Gao.

"You're going to lose here and now!" Gaito swings his Gale Scythe at Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and gains a gauge.

"My turn is over." Gao said as he got frustrated.

"Gao Mikado has managed to survive Gaito's combined attacks with 6 life!" Paruko announced.

"I knew this would happen, B. Right now, Gao Mikado has 5 cards in his Drop Zone. And Gaito has 2 gauge. At this point, there's no way that he'd use his Impact Monster." Ozon B said.

"Hey. Are you doubting on Gaito?" Minako asked.

"Uh, n-no! I am not doubting on Gaito, B!"

"But that is certainty accurate, but..." Baku said.

"He's being really annoying about it. Maybe we should let Minako do her job." Noboru said.

"No, no, no! I don't want to get beat up, B!" Ozon B said as he cried out and the cat came out as it begged.

"I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left! Here we go, Bal!" Gao said as he brought out his Buddy monster.

"It's Bal's turn, bal!" Bal said with excitement.

"I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" Gao paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best!" Bal said as Gao jumps to the center stage to perform the Gao Formation.

"It looks like Gao stole Gaito's thunder earlier. But he's finally completed the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced.

"Yes! This is just the start of Gao Mikado's specialty move, B!" Ozon B said.

"I cast! Bal Support! If Bal is on the field, I gain 2 gauge..." Gao said as he gains 2 gauge.

"And 2 life, bal!" Bal said as Gao regains 2 life.

"Gao managed to restore more life and added more gauges!" Ryuuga said.

"He's going to try and finish it in one turn." Jack said.

"Yeah." Tasuku agreed.

"You think?" Daisuke asked as it confused them, "Remember, the Gao Formation only works if he has the chance of finishing Gaito in one turn, but we don't know if it'll succeed. So there are chances that the Formation will either succeed or fail." He explained.

"You have a point. But we'll see." Tasuku said.

"Mera Blade! Attack Gaito!" Gao said as Mera attacks Gaito, inflicting 3 damage.

"Next, it's Bal's turn, bal!" Bal said as he took out his blade and makes his attack, inflicting 2 damage. Then Gao came behind Bal as he strikes at Gaito.

"Balguard!" He inflicted 2 damage, "Gaito!"

"What?!" Gaito asked.

"You told me that to you, Buddyfight isn't a game."

"So what? It's none of your business!" Gaito said.

"If it's not a game, that means you're serious about becoming the strongest, right?" Gao asked, "I'm serious about becoming Buddy Champion, too! In the end, you and I are the same!"

"What are you trying to say? You and I are the same?" Gaito asked, "Ridiculous. Hurry up and end your turn!" He demanded.

"I want to be friends with you! Final Phase!" Gao said.

"Here it comes! Gao's Impact Monster!" Ozon B said.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as it activates.

"Bal will try his super best! This will finish you!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword and detaching the armor as well.

"Bal is now a Size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 4! This card's attack can't be nullified!" Gao said as Bal begins to spins around his Smasher.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal sends his attack to Gaito, however...

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito blocked the attack as he regained one life.

"Bal?!" Bal is surprised.

"He blocked the attack?!" Gao asked.

"What?! But he just said that the Bal Burst Smasher can't ever be neutralized!" Ozon B said as his eyes pop straight out as the cat jumps out as he was like getting burn in fire.

"Your Impact Monster is powerless before my Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said.

"I get it! The attack wasn't neutralized... Bal Burst Smasher's damage was changed to 0!" Gao said as he realized the effect of the shield.

"That's right! The spell Black Dragon Shield reduces all damage to 0, and adds 1 life!" Paruko explained, "And now Gao Mikado's turn is over! His Impact Monster ace in the hole turned out to be a dud!"

"Gao!" Bal said.

"Don't look so worried. Who could have guessed that he'd blocked our Impact Monster?" Gao said.

"That is your fate." Gaito said.

"Then I'll block it too." Gao said.

"What?!"

"I'll block your Impact Monster!" Gao said with confidence.

* * *

At the restaurant...

"That's impossible, turtle!" The red turtle said as he laid on the table.

"He's probably bluffing, turtle!" The green turtle said as he laid on the red turtle.

"But he's smiling, turtle!" The blue turtle said as he laid on the green one.

"He might surprise us all and be our opponent in the final match." Dai said.

* * *

"I discard one hand card and activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito toss the card to Abygale's vortex as he activates the effect.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale unleashed his cyclones as it attacks Bal.

"Destroy Bal Dragon!"

"Bal!" Bal said as he got destroyed, revealing the card for the effect.

"Bal Dragon is a Size 2 monster." Gaito said as Gao's deck pulls out two cards.

"The top two cards in Gao's deck are sent to the Drop Zone..." Paruko announced as it was two spells cards and was destroyed to the Drop Zone. Bal was revived due to Soulguard.

"Bal revives, bal!" Bal said.

"But Bal Dragon survives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced.

"One more time!" Gaito discards a card to activate the effect again.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale sends his attack to Bal again.

"Bal, bal, bal!" Bal was getting desperate of being destroyed.

"Sun Fist, Balguard! Activate!" Gao combined the two gauntlets to form the dragon's face as it shines.

"It's the new sun!" Hanako said. Gao then jumps in as he blocks the attack and saved Bal.

"Gao Mikado uses Balguard to prevent a monster's destruction!" Paruko announced.

"What on earth just happened?!" Ozon B panicked as the cat was confused. Then the attack stopped.

"Sun Fist, Balguard! 6000 power, and a critical of 2! It can't be destroyed by effect damage from an opponent. And by paying 1 gauge, it can be sacrificed in the place of a Sun Dragon!" Gao explains as his item became destroyed in the process.

"Gao has used his new item to protect Bal Dragon!" Paruko announced.

"Gao, you saved Bal, bal!" Bal was amazed but then Gao's deck took out two cards.

"But he's lost another 2 cards from the top of his deck!" Paruko announced as the two cards were Hammer Dragon and Blue Dragon Shield as they got destroyed.

"No matter how much you struggle, you can't change your fate. Inflame! Attack Mera Blade!" Inflame wraps around Mera Blade and constricts as Mera Blade's destroyed.

"Your fate is to lose, here and now!" Gaito said as he jumps up and strikes at Gao, "Gale Scythe!" He inflicted 3 damage. Abygale flies up as he attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gale Claw!"

"This is bad." Noboru said.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Gaito still have his Impact Monster." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Baku said.

"Come on, Gaito! Just one more attack and you'll win!" Minako cheered.

"Final Phase!" Gaito said.

"Here it comes! Gaito Kurouzu's Impact Monster!" Ozon B said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale into an Impact Monster!" Gaito pays 3 gauge and sacrificed Inflame to activate, "Abygale is now Size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale opens up the vortex as the orb grew bigger and Abygale is destroyed in the process. The giant orb grew as it opened one eye.

"Finally, Gaito's Impact Monster is going to settle the score, B!" Ozon yelled.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as it begins to absorb.

"I send 10 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone. I also deal 2 damage, and increase my life by 2." Gaito explained.

"Give us your cards and your life!" Gao's deck pulls out 10 cards as it was sent into the Orb and Gao takes 2 damage.

"He destroys Gao's cards and deals 2 damage!" Paruko announced.

"Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito said as he regains 2 life, "Defeat is your destiny." Gao then gets suck into the orb, "Now surrender yourself to destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao managed to cast a spell to nullify the attack and regained one life.

"He blocked it!" Ozon B's eyes popped out and the cat panicked.

"What?!" Gaito asked.

"That's Gao for you, bal!" Bal said as Gao landed safely.

"And now it's my turn!" Gao said as Gaito got irritated.

"My turn is over."

"Gaito used Black Dragon Shield to survive Gao's Impact Monster, and Gao nullified the Impact Monster's attack using Sun Dragon Shield!" Paruko announced, "They're both giving it their all in this fight, using up all of their hand cards! Nobody can predict which one will win!" Gao laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaito asked.

"This is the best, Gaito! It's been a while since I've had a fight like this!" Gao explained.

"Why, you..."

"Both fighters have only one Impact Monster on their field. If Gao doesn't finish him off during this turn, he's got nothing left... But Gaito is protected by Abygale in his center position!" Paruko announced.

Daisuke whistled, "Impressive. Gao managed to survive Gaito's Impact Monster."

"But now Gao needs to destroy Abygale in the center..." Tasuku said.

"And deal 4 damage at Gaito." Jack said.

"Let's hope Gao can handle this." Ryuuga said.

"We'll see. Because Gao won't give up that easily without a plan."

* * *

At the restaurant...

"Your festival is just beginning!" Dai said.

* * *

Then Gao takes off his jacket for his usual phrase.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames... and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

"The Mighty Sun Fighter?" Gaito asked.

"My turn!" Gao pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao smiled for the card he drew.

'Don't tell me that he drew it! At the last minute?!' Gaito thinks as he was getting surprised.

"Bal! Attack Abygale!"

"Bal! Bal, bal!" Bal jumps up as he raised his sword at Abygale. Abygale grew his wings out from the orb to deflect it. But Bal cuts the wings off and jumps to avoid the attack from Abygale. Then at the final blow, Bal struck at Abygale as he slashed it in half.

"Gaito..." Abygale is now destroyed.

"Abygale!" Gaito yelled.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Unbelievable! It's a second Impact Monster, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised. Gaito was expecting this as he was surprised.

"As I feared! In his last draw..."

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster again!" He pays 3 gauge to activate again. Bal brings out his Smasher again as he spins around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal attacks. Gaito screams while the attack hits.

* * *

(GM: 2/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(GK: 0/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"Gao! We won, bal!" Bal said as he jumps and hugs Gao, "Super strongest, bal!"

"Yeah! We're super strongest!" Gao agrees.

"Bal!" Bal said as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Simply amazing! We were treated to an exchange of Impact Monsters, something you can't see anywhere else! But when the smoke cleared, it was Gao Mikado rising from the ashes to turn the tables and grasp victory! He's headed to the finals!" Paruko announced.

"It's our turn next." Tasuku said.

"After that, it'll be ours." Daisuke said.

"You two look like you can hardly contain your excitement." Jack said.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't blame you two. After all, we feel the same way. Right, Ryuuga?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh yes! That's true." Ryuuga said.

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"So Ryuuga agrees, huh? I'm impressed." Daisuke said.

"Sorry. I was so very surprised... Has anyone seen my body?" Ozon B asked as his head was in a shocking state as it was on the table, the body wasn't here.

"No, we haven't!" Noboru yelled as Kuguru covered her eyes.

"Oh, I threw that into the garbage." Minako said as she cleaned her hands.

"Ehhhh?! Why?!" Ozon B asked.

"You yelled too much!" Minako complained, "I'm going to check on Gaito." She went to check on him.

* * *

At the restaurant...

"Now, it's my turn! Time to haul in Tasuku Ryuenji! And after that, Daisuke Masamune!" Dai said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ten-four and roger that, turtles!" All three said it together.

* * *

Minako headed to Gaito.

"Wow, that was an incredible fight. Are you okay... Gaito?" Minako asked as she saw Gaito in a shocking and despressing state.

"I... lost..."

"Hey, Gaito?" She wanted to tap on his shoulder but then he screamed, "Gaito?!"

"Gaito." Abygale said to check on him as Gaito continues to scream. The others were surprised for what they saw.

"W-What's going on? Are you..." Minako wanted to ask but then Abygale stepped in and shook his head as he was going to do himself.

"Gaito. That's enough."

"No, it's not! I went against my own destiny. I can't forgive myself for losing." Gaito said as his eyes were trembled with despair.

"Gaito..." Gao said with concern. Gaito turns as he walks slowly to leave. Minako turns to Gao as she was getting angry.

"Gao... You will pay for what you've done to Gaito." She said as she follows Gaito.

"Gaito. You shouldn't blame yourself like that. That was the best fight ever!" Gao said.

"Gao?" Bal wanted.

"But even if that's how you feel, I'm going to be friends with you!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter will have one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card. It shows a small, bipedal wyvern covered entirely in futuristic, white armor and light blue appendages. Instead of regular wings, it has white infinite symbols acting as it's wings giving off an unearthly aura. Attached into it's back is a futuristic, electrical railgun, "This is one of the Photonic Gears, Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone. A size 0 with 2000 power and defense and a critical of 1. When this card is in the soul of a "Photonic" monster, I can apply one of these effects to that monster. First, when this card is in the soul of a "Photonic" monster, that card becomes size 0. And second, when a "Photonic" monster on the field destroys an opponent's monster or deals direct damage, I can put the top card of your deck into the gauge & Draw one card. It can only be activated once per turn for that."

"Wow. I didn't think that could be useful." Ryuuga said.

"With this card, we might have a chance of this. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one will be the battle for Tasuku Ryuenji of Star Dragon World, against Dai Kaido of Ancient World. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	14. The Unstoppable Duel Jaeger Revolted

Chapter 14: The Unstoppable Duel Jaeger Revolted

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the World! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! IN the first match of the Cho-Tokyo Championship Semi-finals... Gaito Kurouzu survived Gao Mikado's Impact Monster, using Black Dragon Shield! And Gao Mikado blocked Gaito's Impact Monster using the Sun Dragon Shield, in this unprecedented dead heat battle! Gao Mikado brought things to close with a second Bal Burst Smasher, clinching a spot in the finals, B!"

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"Gao! We won, bal!" Bal said as he jumps up and hugs Gao.

"Second match of the Semi-finals! Tasuku Ryuenji vs. Dai Kaido! All together, everybody! Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

The next day at the Aibo Academy...

"Gaito!" Gao yelled as he was trying to find Gaito, "Gaito!" He ran all around Aibo Academy, "Gaito! Gaito!" Then he noticed Noboru, "Oh, Noboru!"

"You're looking for Gaito and his girlfriend?" Noboru asked.

"That's not funny but right, bal!" Bal said, "If you know where he is, tell us, bal! Kitten Shirt!"

"I keep telling you, it's not a kitten! It's a tiger! You should know that by now!" Noboru yelled angrily, "If you're looking for that crybaby, his caretaker took him home already." He said.

"Huh?" Gao is surprised.

"Crybaby? Caretaker? You mean Gaito and Minako, bal?" Bal asked.

"Well, you should consider yourself lucky for not running into them." Noboru said.

"Lucky?" Gao asked.

"It's true, isn't it? A winner can never understand a loser's feelings. No matter what you said to him, it would just make him angry. Just like Minako when she was angry at you for making Gaito a loser." Noboru explained.

"It's a festival, a festival!" Dai's voice said as they heard his voice and saw him at the roof, "Cetacea Boarding Academy's Dai Kaido! On the scene!"

"Bal?!" Bal asked as he was surprised.

* * *

Dai was surprised as Gao told him the problem.

"What did you say?!" Dai asked, "You got sick with that weird disease... Because of some seaweed that my underlings fed you?!" He recalled the time about the purple seaweed that blue turtle brought.

* * *

 _"First, we'll cook with this, turtle." The blue turtle said as he carries a basket of seaweed that looks purple._

 _"I've never seen seaweed like that before, turtle." The red turtle said._

 _"Is it safe to eat, turtle?" The green turtle asked._

 _"It's probably fine, turtle." The blue turtle said._

 _"So good!" Gao said as he quickly kept on eating."_

 _"Calm down, Gao. The food is still here." Daisuke said as the blue turtle moves the sushi boat away._

 _"All right! Here's our special seaweed salad, turtle!" He said as he brought over the salad with the purple seaweed he founded._

 _"Wow! This is delicious too!" Gao said as he eats it._

* * *

 _"Silly Seaweed Syndrome. An unusual disease that causes seaweed to grow all over your body. Humans who eats the seaweed from Magic World sometimes become infected..." Kuguru explained the symptoms._

 _"Seaweed from Magic World?" Gao asked as he was shocked._

 _"Wait a minute. Didn't you eat that seaweed salad back when Dai offered us lunch?" Daisuke asked._

 _"You mean that seaweed was drifted here from Magic World?!" Gao asked._

* * *

"We've done it now, turtle!" The red turtle said as he and the others were becoming frighten as for what Dai would think of this troublesome matter.

"We've done something unforgivable, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"We can only atone by offering our lives, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"I apologize!" Dai said as he bowed.

"Huh?" Gao noticed.

"Chief, you don't need to apologize, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"It was our fault, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"We'll atone by offering our lives, turtle!" The blue turtle said as he cried.

"Shut your mouths!" Dai yelled angrily as the turtles got frighten. Then Dai kneel down, "If my underlings commit an offense, then as their chief, I'm responsible for their offense! Truly, I apologize!" He bowed in apologetic pose.

"There's no need for that, Chief of the Ocean." Gao said, "Please lift your head." He said.

"No! I've lost face, and cannot look you in the eye!" Dai said as he refused to lift his head.

"It wasn't anybody's offense or mistake. If you want to cast blame... You can blame for my big appetite!" Gao said as he referred to himself, "I'm all better now, so don't worry about it!"

"Gao Mikado..." Dai lifted his head as he stands up, "You're a man among man!"

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Rather than blaming the other person, you took on the blame yourself! What a grand fellow you are!" Dai said.

"Y-You think so?" Gao asked as he chuckled nervously.

"Hey!" Noboru yelled, "The guy who just praised you might be your next opponent after either Daisuke or Tasuku! Stop being so happy about it!" He advised as it reminded Dai.

"That's right! Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado! I want to fight you, no matter what! To accomplish that, I must cap off the Semifinals Festival with a victory!" Dai said as he laughs and leaves.

"Chief!" The turtles followed him.

"What happens if Kaido beats Tasuku or Daisuke, bal?" Bal asked.

"You won't be able to fight against Jack or Ryuusei." Noboru replied.

"No! Bal doesn't want that, bal!" Bal whined as he threw tantrum on the ground, "Doesn't want that at all, bal!"

"But Bal. If Dai Kaido doesn't win, we can't fight Duel Jaeger." Gao said.

"Bal doesn't want that either, bal! Bal wants to fight the big chief too, bal! Bal wants three of them to win, bal!"

"Do something, Gao!" Noboru said as he bites on his ice cream and Gao chuckled.

* * *

Later, the crowd cheered for the semifinal match...

"Everyone's eyes are on the second match of the semifinals!" Paruko announced as Dai ascended upstage, "On one hand, we have Cetacea Boarding Academy's Dai Kaido!" The crowd cheered as Genma is watching from the stands.

"Hooray, hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtles cheered while waving the flag.

"On the other hand, we have..." Paruko announced as the crowd cheered loudly as it surprised the turtles.

"Turtles?!" They said as Tasuku is ascending upstage.

"The top pick for this championship's winner! The prince of the world of Buddyfight! From Aibo Academy's Junior High Division, it's Master Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced as Tasuku smiled for the excitement.

"Ta! Su! Ku!" The crowd cheered his name repeatedly.

"He's super popular, bal!" Bal said.

"Finally!" Gao said.

"Yeah. We get to see the intensive fight in action." Daisuke said as he came and took a seat.

"Teacher Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Are you here to watch Tasuku and Dai fight, bal?" Bal asked.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss this one. Besides, it'll give me something to learn about Dai's deck if I were to compete him later on." Daisuke said. Meanwhile the crowd continued cheering. Gao then noticed that Tasuku looked at him.

"Gao! I promise! See you at the finals!" Tasuku said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"That goes for me, too." Daisuke said.

"Huh?"

"I'll fight Tasuku later on and if that happens. I'll see you at finals."

"Yeah!"

"The Chief of the Ocean is the one who'll be heading to the finals, turtle." The red turtle said.

"He won't lose, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"He'll win for sure, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Tasuku Ryuenji seems to be saying that it's only natural of him to win this match!" Paruko announced as she blushed, "But he's so charming that he does it without sounding like a jerk!"

"Oh dear. Today, I really don't feel like doing analysis. I want to go home." Ozon B said as he was getting bored.

"Hey! Do your job properly!" Noboru complained.

"Is he getting bored, Kuguru?" Haruka whispered to Kuguru.

"He seems to be envious of Master Tasuku's popularity." Kuguru said.

"Zombies aren't exactly popular, after all. That is the reason why Minako hates zombies." Baku said.

"Seriously?! Where?! Where?!" He asked to see if she's here.

"Give it a rest! She's not here!" Noboru said.

"Oh, that's a relief. That gave me a heart attack all of the sudden, B." Ozon B said after feeling his dead heart.

"You are already dead!" Baku yelled.

"A big storm is coming. I can feel it!" Dai said as he looked at his Buddy card, "It reminds me of that time, Duel Jaeger..." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _'That was back when our Cetacea Boarding Academy was just a regular ocean-going boarding academy.' Dai said as the ocean, there was cruise boat that is the boarding academy with a flag that shows a Mt. Fuji with ocean and a fish with the kanji that says On A Boat. In front of the boat, Dai was there as he was looking at the view of the ocean._

 _"That's..." Dai saw a huge storm, coming this way, "Looks like this is going to be a bad storm!" Then the thunder struck as the storm has approached, 'Our boarding academy was caught in a terrible storm. We avoided capsizing...'_

 _Later, the storm passed as the sun shines..._

 _'But we became stranded in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, unable to continue sealing.' Dai said as the cruise ship stops in the middle of the ocean, 'That's when it happened.'_

 _"What's that, turtle?" The red turtle asked._

 _"It's not an island, turtle." The green turtle assumed._

 _"Something's coming this way, turtle!" The blue turtle said as he saw it was coming. Dai ran after hearing that._

 _"What do you mean, something?" Dai asked as he looked closer as he noticed something, "There's no mistaking it." It was a whale as it appears itself, "It's the legendary... Ridiculously Huge Whale!" The whale was huge as the eyes were a like a average eyes with thick eyebrows._

 _"The legendary Ridiculously Huge Whale!?" The red turtle asked._

 _"They say it lived over a thousand years!" The green turtle recalled._

 _"And they say nobody has ever survived an encounter with it!" The blue turtle recalled as the whale crashed in the ocean and comes back up. Then Dai drops out a lifeboat as he landed on it._

 _"Chief, it's impossible, turtle!" The red turtle said._

 _"You've seen how huge that thing is, turtle!" The green turtle said as Dai started the engine on the boat._

 _"Chief, even you can't possibly defeat it, turtle!" The blue turtle said._

 _"If I used that as an excuse and just wrung my hands... Our boarding academy would be wiped out, here and now!" Dai said as he heads off to take care of the whale._

 _"We'll help too, turtle!" They offered to help._

 _"Stay back!" Dai yelled, "This is a job for a chief!" He accelerated the boat as he heads off to battle against the whale._

* * *

He stomped his foot, "Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the town square, the people are watching the match at the monitor.

"Dai Kaido has the first move. He equips Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Paruko announced, "He deals 1 damage directly to Tasuku Ryuenji and ends his turn!"

* * *

"It's Tasuku Ryuenji's turn! All at once, he's set up a three in a row combat formation!" Paruko announced as Tasuku equips his Jack & Fang, brought out his Buddy, Jack which was crossnized with Ignite Blade to the right and then brings out Shadowscare to the left.

"Shadowscare! Attack the fighter!" Shadowscare attacks Dai, inflicting 2 damage, "You're up next, Jack! Attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Jack flies to attack, "With a critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" He attacks Dai, inflicting 4 damage.

"He's already down to 4 life, turtle!" the red turtle said.

"He's in trouble, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"And Tasuku's attack is still coming, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Jack & Fang! Shoot!" Tasuku shoots a laser attack as it hits Dai, inflicting 1 damage, "Double Attack! Shoot!" He shoots again, inflicting another 1 damage, "My turn is over."

"A-A-Amazing! Tasuku Ryuenji! With a tidal wave of attacks, he's pummeled Dai Kaido down to 2 life! Paruko announced as Dai remembers his backstory against the whale.

* * *

 _Dai quickly accelerated the boat._

 _"I'm the Chief of the Ocean! Dai Kaido!" He said as he charges at the whale._

 _"Chief!" The turtles cried as they believe their chief would be perished by the whale._

 _"Ridiculously Huge Whale!" Dai said as the whale comes closer, "Face me in a fight!" Dai demanded as he managed to jump off the lifeboat before it was crushed by the whale, "It's a Whale Festival!" He toss a couple of harpoons as he throws it into the blowhole but missed, "I'm not finished yet! The festival's just getting started!" He toss another couple of harpoons as he throws it but missed again. The whale's blowhole blows out a geyser of water as it pushes Dai out of the way. The geyser of water created a rainbow as it ended. But then Dai is now diving as he plans to go through the blowhole, "Not yet!" He said but the whale opened his mouth._

 _"Chief!" The turtles cries as Dai is prepared to dive into the whale's mouth._

* * *

 _"Chief!" The turtles became panicked and cried, "it's all over for him, turtle!"_

 _"I'll keep fighting until the very last moment!" Dai said as he was about to land on the whale's mouth. However, a huge geyser punched out the whale as it appears to be a giant dragon hand that has Dai on it, "Wh-What the..." He was confused of what was going on. Rising above the water, was Duel Jaeger as he made his appearance in front of the cruise._

 _"It's huge, turtle!" The red turtle said._

 _"It saved him, turtle?" The green turtle said. Jaeger lowers his arm to see Dai on the palm of his hand._

 _"Our chief is safe, turtle!" The blue turtle said._

 _"You're willing to help me?" Dai asked as Jaeger responded and nodded, "Then from today, you're my Buddy!" He declared as the whale rises up again, "And you're my underling!"_

* * *

"Maybe it's time I let you feast your eyes on my huge Buddy!" Dai said as Tasuku expected this to happen, "I pay 2 gauge and... Buddycall to the center!" He pays 2 gauge as he Buddycalls Jaeger as the tornado of water rises, revealing Jaeger to the center, "Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!"

"When you see it up close, it's unbelievably huge, B!" Ozon B said as he looked up but his head fell off, "Oh." Kuguru got freaked out for that.

"So huge! It's just too huge!" Paruko announced as she quickly flies around to look at Jaeger's size, "Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger! Dai regains 1 life due to Buddygift!" Dai regains one life due to Buddy Gift.

"Let the Jaeger festival begin!" Dai said as Jaeger swings his weapon to attack Tasuku as he smashed him, inflicting 2 damage, "Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Dai throws his anchor as it hits Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "My turn is over!"

"It's getting hard to predict who's going to win this one, B!" Ozon B said as he placed his head on the table.

"Never mind that, please hurry and attach head already!" Kuguru said.

"I pay one gauge and... Cast! Dragoner's Beat!" He pays one gauge to cast, "I increase Jack & Fang's power by 2000, making them 6000 power! Jack & Fang! Maximum Output Shoot!" He double shoot the guns in maximum power as it shot at Jaeger and destroys him.

"Time for a Soulguard Festival!" Dai said as Jaeger revives due to Soulguard.

"Double Attack!" He double shoots again.

"It's a festival! A festival! It's a Soulguard Festival!" Jaeger is revived again for the Soulguard.

"Duel Jaeger has survived Tasuku Ryuenji's attack twice! But..." Paruko announced as Shadowscare jumps to attack, "Will the third time be the charm?! Is this the end?!"

"It's an increase, increase festival!" Dai said as he discard a Dragon Chief Emperor card to the Drop Zone.

"That must be Duel Jaeger's ability!" Tasuku noticed as Duel Jaeger was boosted with his defense as Shadowscare attacks but was knocked out.

"If the player discards a Dragon Chief Emperor from their hand cards, Duel Jaeger can increase its defense by 10000." Genma explained the effect.

"Looks like Tasuku needs to have Jack to do it in order to destroy it." Daisuke said.

"Then I'll defeat it using my Ignite Blade!" Jack said as he makes his attack.

"I told you! It's an increase, increase festival!" He discards another one as Duel Jaeger's defenses increases. Jack attacks but got knocked out.

"Whoa! Tasuku Ryuenji is unable to destroy Duel Jaeger, and his turn ends!" Paruko announced.

"Hooray! Hooray! Kaido, hooray!" The turtles cheered.

"Tasuku! How will we defeat him?" Jack asked, "At this rate..."

"Even if we can't defeat Duel Jaeger, there's a way for us to win." Tasuku said.

"I don't know about that. Now that its Soul has reached 0, my Duel Jaeger can unleash its true power!" Dai said, "The Jaeger Festival will keep going and going!"

Ozon B sighed, "You see this a lot. People who talk big and try to surprise their opponents. Does he really think such a bluff will work?" He asked.

"If you think this is a bluff, pop your peepers wind and watch this!" Dai said, "My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He sees the card he needs as it was the evolution of Duel Jaeger, "All right! I've been waiting for this! First, I'll go with this! I cast! Godly-speed of Dragons!" He cast as he gains a gauge, "I send two cards from my deck to the Drop Zone! And I increase my gauge by 1!"

"I know it was to increase his gauge, but he discarded Dragon Chief Emperor cards from his hand cards!" Tasuku said.

"Discarding the very cards that would protect him... What in the world is he planning?" Jack wondered as Dai remembered the time with Duel Jaeger.

* * *

 _The whale crashes to Duel Jaeger as it holds the whale down. It kept pushing Jaeger as it was heading close to the cruise._

 _"They've being pushed, turtle!" The red turtle said._

 _"As we feared, they just can't do it, turtle!" The green turtle said._

 _"It's all over, turtle!" The blue turtle said._

 _"At this rate, our boarding academy will be..." Dai said as he sees the cruise coming closer. Duel Jaeger said something to Dai, "What? Your true power?" Jaeger nodded as he evolves, revealing his true power._

* * *

"Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see!" Dai said as Jaeger's eyes glowed, "I pay 3 gauge and... I evolve Duel Jaeger!" He pays 3 gauge as the rising water breaks through the ceiling again, revealing Duel Jaeger's new form, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Duel Jaeger is his evolved form as he has four arms, and his heretic wings grew bigger, he has red, blue, and orange ropes tied around his shoulders and behind his back.

"Amazing!" Gao was amazed.

"Duel Jaeger's evolved form..." Daisuke said.

"It's super huge, bal!" Bal said as he was amazed.

"Oh, look what its done. It shattered the ceiling!" Ozon B said as he was kinda expected it to happen, "I'm sure the only great thing about this monster is its Size, B!"

"Duel Jaeger Revolted is a Size 3 monster with 20000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2! It has Double Attack and a 9-card Soul!" Dai explained the status.

"A 9-card Soul?! You must be kidding! It's not just big!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

"In other words! Duel Jaeger can't be destroyed unless you defeat him 10 times!" Dai said. It made Tasuku frustrated.

"10 times... Not anybody can manage that." Daisuke said.

"It's strong." Gao said.

"I-It's too amazing, bal!" Bal said as he was surprised.

"But Duel Jaeger Revolted has a Lifelink Lose." Dai explained the price.

"That means... if I defeat Revolted, you'll be defeated as well." Tasuku assumed.

"That's exactly right!" Dai said as he throws Wild Waves at Tasuku as he was inflicted with one damage, "It's a festival! A festival! Duel Jaeger Revolted, give the fighter an attack festival!" Revolted raise his weapon, "Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!"

"Tasuku!" Jack yells as Tasuku was strike down by the weapon as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

"It's a Double Attack Festival!" Revolted attacks again.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he nullified the attack and gains a gauge.

"He blocked it!" Haruka said.

"That's our Senior Tasuku!" Noboru said.

"But how can he defeat that monster in his next turn?" Kuguru asked.

"Senior Tasuku has his Impact Monster!" Baku recalled.

"It's Tasuku Ryuenji's turn! Once again, he goes an all-out attack, but he's unable to defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Paruko announced.

"It looks like it's going to difficult for me to defeat your monster." Tasuku said as he lay down his weapon.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up already?" Dai asked.

"Buddyfight isn't a game that's only about defeating monsters." Tasuku said.

"Bal?" Bal asked.

"It's a game that you win by being the first to bring your opponent down to 0 life!" Tasuku explained, "Final Phase!

"That's the Tasuku Ryuenji I've heard so much about!" Dai said as he was expecting this.

"Impact Call!"

"That's right! Tasuku Ryuenji has an Impact Monster, B!" Ozon B said.

"Bal!" Bal said.

"I pay 3 gauge and evolve Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it, "Jack becomes a size 2 monster with 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. Crossnize with the Jackarms J Thruster in the Drop Zone. And I activate J Thruster's ability! I discard one card from my hand and crossnize with another J Thruster from my deck! And by crossnizing with J Igniter, his critical becomes 3!" Tasuku said as Jack crossnized with 3 Jackarms, "I'll be the one to fight against Daisuke in order to fight Gao in the finals!"

"All Busters Terminate!" Jack sends his laser barrage attack as it hits on Revolted and destroys it but came back due to Soulguard.

"It's no use! As long as Duel Jaeger Revolted has soul cards, this festival will never end!" Dai said.

"My attack isn't over yet, either!" Jack said as the gatling and Igniter detached themselves off.

"Safety Release!" Tasuku commenced, "Rain down, lights of the stars!"

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends it down to attack Dai.

"Additional Effect Damage! This should take care of the remaining life points!" Gao said.

"So he plans of using that to dealt damage at Dai so there will be no need to destroy Revolted." Daisuke said as he smiled, "He really is something after all."

"Tasuku and Jack have won, bal!" Bal said.

"That's no use either! When Duel Jaeger Revolted is in the center position... I don't take any effect damage!" Dai said as it surprised Tasuku.

"What?!" Tasuku asked.

"Ocean Emperor's Imperial Spirit!" Revolted engulfs his burning spirit as it burns off Thruster and Igniter away.

"Whoa! The three Dragonarms have been destroyed!" Paruko announced as it surprised Tasuku.

"I can't inflict damage on him?!" Jack asked.

"It's got an ability like that, too?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out as the cat panicked too. Revolted roared as Tasuku couldn't defeat Dai or his Buddy.

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

"Tasuku Ryuenji is forced to end his turn!" Paruko announced as she cries, "Oh, I can only imagine the pain he's feeling right now!"

"It's a festival, a festival!" Dai throws Wild Waves as he hits Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "It's about time for this festival's finale! Duel Jaeger Revolted! Finish the fighter off! Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted finishes Tasuku off as he struck Tasuku down.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao yelled.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: Jack & Fang/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(D: 3/ Item: Wild Waves/ G: 0: None/Revolted/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Dai Kaido!" Paruko declared, "In the second match of the semifinals, Cetacea Boarding Academy's Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido defeated the representative champion, Tasuku Ryuenji! He's heading to the third match of going against Daisuke Masamune next!" Then Revolted disappeared after the match ended.

"Hooray! Hooray! Kaido! Hooray!" The turtles cheered. Then Dai remembered the time with Duel Jaeger.

* * *

 _Duel Jaeger then carries the cruise with the whale that has been defeated._

 _"I see! If we use the Ridiculously Huge Whale, we can continue sailing!" Dai explained the theory, "All right! From now on, our boarding academy will be called Cetacea Boarding Academy!" He declared._

 _"Cetacea?" The red turtle asked._

 _"Boarding?" The green turtle asked._

 _"School!" The blue turtle said._

 _"It's the greatest, turtle!" They agreed happily._

* * *

Dai chuckled for the good times he made.

"That was splendid." Genma said after seeing the match he just witnessed, "Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido.

"Tasuku!" Jack said as Tasuku can stand up barely.

"We did everything we could. But... I lost, fair and square." Tasuku said as he smiled. Dai was surprised as he smiled.

"You're a man among man! Tasuku Ryuenji!" He jumps to him, "Even when you lose, you're as pure and noble! I'm impressed! You're grand Buddyfighter indeed!"

"Good luck the semifinals. And let me say this to you. Daisuke has tricks up his sleeve, he'll have his chance of defeating Revolted." Tasuku advised as Dai laughed.

"Don't worry! He won't beat me that easily!"

"Gao! I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. It looks like we'll have to see if Daisuke can keep his promise and eventually you'll have to prepare yourself for the finals on my behalf!"

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Gao said.

"Bal! Fight for me, too!" Jack requested.

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal agrees, "Bal will win for sure, bal!"

"No, it's impossible." Baku said.

"Baku. What did you just say?" Noboru asked.

"What do you mean, impossible?" Kuguru asked.

"Doesn't Gao have a chance of winning?" Haruka asked.

"My guess is, Gao and Bal can't beat Dai Kaido the way they are right now." Baku explained as it surprised them.

"What?"

"With the deck they have right now, there's no way for them to beat Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Baku said. Daisuke looks at Gao.

'So I have to beat Dai in order to go to the finals against Gao. It's been awhile since I fought him in a tournament. But now with Revolted, I need to try to defeat it 10 times.' Daisuke thinks as he pulls out his deck, 'Let's hope my Photonics are strong to survive.'

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, we are showing one card to represent for the next chapter! Here it is!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke snapped his finger, revealing the next card. It shows a gigantic bipedal Neodragon equipped with sapphire armor over most of its body except it's legs, arms and face, which consist of a silver mask with a red visor for its eyes. On it's back are it's sapphire colored wings with green spikes on the tips of it's wings, sapphire scaled arms with razor claws and talons.

"This is largest Photonic monster ever! Photonic Lord, Terra! A Size 3 monster with 8000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. Its call cost is by paying 3 gauge and placing two cards from the deck to the soul. It has the effect called Crushing Earth. When this card is attacked by a monster, I can send one card from this card's soul. If I do, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster! It has Double Attack and Soulguard!"

"Oh wow! It'll be perfect against Revolted!" Ryuusei said.

"Yeah. And with our Impact Monster, we might have the chance. For now, the next chapter will be the battle between me and Dai! Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	15. Giant Battle: Daisuke vs Dai

Chapter 15: Giant Battle: Daisuke vs Dai

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! Now, today, we have our third semifinal match! Daisuke Masamune will be up against Dai Kaido. After the second match, Dai has brought out Duel Jaeger's evolution, Duel Jaeger Revolted! Even when Tasuku used his Impact Monster to deal effect damage at Dai, Revolted used his ability to nullify effect damage! And Revolted finished off Tasuku in one finishing blow! Let's see how Daisuke can defeat Revolted. Who will reached to the finals? Get ready for a Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"I'm here with an important message from the WBC Cup Championship Steering Committee. Regarding the third match between Daisuke Masamune and Dai Kaido, originally schedule for tomorrow... In order to make the repairs to the Fighting Stage, and to take precautions for the safety of the spectators... The match will be taking place at the Ocean Stage again! In the meantime, the Fighting Stage will be repaired for one week!" Paruko declared.

"At the Ocean Stage again, turtle?" The red turtle asked.

"For a whole week, turtle?" The green turtle asked.

"But I want to see the fight right now, turtle!" The blue turtle demanded.

"I'm the one who made that hole in the ceiling. So I don't mind at all, but... Daisuke! Are you okay with this?" Dai asked Daisuke for his opinion.

"I'm fine with it." Daisuke agreed.

"What about you? Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado?" Dai asked Gao.

"I don't mind either." Gao agreed as he stand up from his seat.

"Gao!" Bal said as Gao pulls out his Core Deck.

"After the third match is done, we'll have our showdown! Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido! Right, Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke stands up from his seat, "We will settle our match at the Ocean Stage. I will see if I can defeat the Duel Jaeger Revolted, no matter what!"

* * *

Later, at Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was in his room as he was looking at the cards from his deck.

"Hmmm." He looked at the cards for the effects, "I could use Shining Ryu's ability to have the opponent to discard a card." But then he sighed for disappointment, "But then he would discard any card and leave Revolted in his hand cards." Then he continues looking at more cards until he saw something, "This is..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked as he was eating a sandwich.

"Ryuuga. Do you know anything about this?" Daisuke asked as he show him the card.

"This is... This might be something we need to defeat Revolted with his 9-card soul!" Ryuuga said.

"Then we'll add this to the deck, along with this, and this, and this..." He quickly chooses the cards as he completely tuned his deck, "Perfect! Now we will have our chance!"

* * *

Daisuke was at the Aibo Academy as he was about to head into the classroom.

"Hey! Teacher Daisuke!" Daisuke heard Gao's voice as he and his friends, including Haruka came to him.

"Guys. Aren't you supposed to be in class, Haruka?" Daisuke asked.

"But I wanted to see you, Elder Brother." Haruka said.

"I'm glad to hear that but..." Daisuke said.

"Listen, Daisuke. We wanna to thank you." Baku said.

"Hm? Thank me? For what?" Daisuke asked.

"Since you'll battling against Dai Kaido in the third match, it'll give us enough time to think of a way to defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted." Kuguru said.

"Wait... Are you saying that you'll think I'll lose?" Daisuke asked.

"No, no! That's not what we meant!"

"What we're trying to say is that we need to know how are you going to defeat Revolted. If you can battle against him, we can use that as our reference." Baku explained.

"I see... So you'll watch the match in order to learn how. I guess that makes sense."

"Bal wanted to fight Ryuusei, bal..." Bal said as he was disappointed.

"Don't worry, Bal. Even if I can't defeat Dai, you'll get your chance of defeating Duel Jaeger."

"Bal!" Bal nodded happily.

* * *

Later, Daisuke was looking at the docks, staring at the ocean...

"So, I'll be battling against him at the Ocean Stage, huh?" Daisuke smirked, "I always enjoy, watching the view of the ocean." He said as he saw a boat, "Hm? Is that...?"

"Hey!" Dai said as he was on the boat, waving.

* * *

At the boat, Dai offered Daisuke, the fish on the sushi boat.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me." Daisuke was about to take a bite but then stopped, "Wait. Do you have the purple seaweed?" He asked to make sure.

"No, no! We got rid of that stuff since we know how dangerous it is." Dai said.

"We didn't know, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"I just thought it was a regular seaweed!" The blue turtle said.

"Please don't blame us!" The green turtle said.

"I don't blame you. It's not your fault. You just didn't know. Believe me, I know how that feels." Daisuke said. Then Dai laughed.

"You're a man among mans too!" Dai said as he gave him a pat on the back, "I have feeling we are starting ourselves a new friendship!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He extended his hand, "We'll be great rivals for the third match. You best be prepare because this will be our festival!"

'This guy enjoys festival too much. But he is motivated.' Daisuke thinks as he took Dai's hand and shook, "Yeah. I won't lose to you, Dai. Because with my deck." He pulls it out, "I have a card here that will have that chance to defeat your Buddy's evolution!"

Dai chuckled, "We'll see about that!"

* * *

Later, at the cruise, the audience got on as the cruise moves to the Ocean Stage.

"Welcome to the Ocean Fighting Stage! This is the third round of the semifinals! From Aibo Academy, we have our teacher, Daisuke Masamune! Up against him is Cetacea Boarding Academy student, Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced, "This match will determine who will be going to the finals.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtles cheered while waving the flag.

"I'm glad you guys have decided to watch the match." Haruka said.

"We wouldn't miss for the world!" Gao said.

"Besides, we can see how he manage to take down Revolted with his 9-card soul." Baku said.

"I just know that Daisuke won't have the chance to win. Because after what we saw, there's no way that he defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted." Noboru said.

"You won't know unless you try! Just believe in him!" Haruka said.

"Daisuke will win, bal!" Bal said.

"Dai!" Daisuke raised his fist, "Good luck! You'll need it!"

"Yeah!" Dai raised his fist, "You too!"

"Daisuke and Dai seems to be getting along so well. But I already know who will win, B." Ozon B said.

"Can't you at least be supportive?!" Kuguru asked.

"He's not even cheering for my brother." Haruka said.

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the Chief of the Ocean! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Ancient World!"

* * *

(DM: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DK: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Dai will make the first move!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and put the top card to the Drop Zone to equip! Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" He equips as he makes his attack, inflicting one damage, "My turn is over!"

"Now, it's Daisuke Masamune's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to equip! Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu!" He pays one gauge as he equips his item.

"Oh! Is he planning on equipping Photonic Twin Blade, Star since he equips Ryu, B?" Ozon B asked, "Let's see!"

"Next, I pay 1 life to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Star!" He pays 1 life as he equips his secondary item, "Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star!"

"There it is! Daisuke has equipped two items at once! Which means he'll have the chance to attack twice!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to the right!" He pays 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"All right!" Ryuuga jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Ryuusei's effect activates! I check the top 5 cards and choose one Photonic Gear and Crossnize!" He looked at the card, "I choose Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone!" He toss the card as it reveals a small, bipedal wyvern covered entirely in futuristic, white armor and light blue appendages. Instead of regular wings, it has white infinite symbols acting as it's wings giving off an unearthly aura. Attached into it's back is a futuristic, electrical railgun. It crossnized with Ryuusei as Infinite Zone detaches it wings, replacing them on the back of Ryuusei. The Railgun detaches and attaches onto the "back" or "right arm" of Ryuusei.

"Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei said.

"What?! Another Photonic Gear that I have never seen?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out and the cat panicked.

"With Infinite Zone's effect, it can change Ryuusei's Size to 0 when it's in the soul." Daisuke said.

"Size 0?!" Gao asked.

"I didn't know that Photonic Gear can do that." Kuguru said.

"But what I don't get is why would Daisuke crossnized Ryuusei with Infinite Zone, what good will that do?" Noboru asked.

"Hold on. I think Daisuke is planning something. Whatever it is. It must be something good." Baku said.

"Elder Brother..." Haruka said.

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!" Daisuke said as Ryuusei flies with his wings.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei used his Railgun as he shoots at Dai, "Infinite Railgun!" He dealt 2 damage at him.

"Infinite Zone's second effect! When a Photonic monster destroys a monster or deals damage, I gain a gauge and draw a card!" Daisuke said as he gains a gauge and draws a card, "Next, I attack! Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu!" He slashed at Dai, inflicting 3 damage, "Twin Blade, Star!" He attack Dai again, inflicting 2 damage.

"That was unbelievable! Not only he gains a gauge and drew a card, but he also inflicted 7 damage in one turn!" Paruko announced.

"That was impressive! You really are strong!" Dai said.

"Compliments won't help you, Dai. Now, bring it with everything you got!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Draw! Charge and Draw! I'll give your wish! I pay 2 gauge and... Buddycall to the center!" He pays 2 gauge as he Buddycalls Duel Jaeger as the tornado of water rises, revealing Duel Jaeger to the center, "Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!"

"Dai has Buddycalled his monster and gains one life due to Buddygift!" Paruko announced as Dai regains one life due to Buddygift.

"Looks like Dai brought him out." Baku said.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't be able to bring out Duel Jaeger Revolted." Noboru said.

"No, he has to." Gao said.

"Huh?"

"How come, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Daisuke wants us to see what he can do to destroy Duel Jaeger Revolted 10 times, he needs to show us what he can do make it so that he can win." Gao explained.

"I don't know about that, there are many chances to do so but none of them can do that. But whatever the reason is, it has something to do of changing Ryuusei's size to 0." Baku said as he looked at Ryuusei.

"Looks like he brought him out." Ryuusei said.

"Indeed. And now we'll get started on the strategy plan on the next turn." Daisuke said.

"It's a Jaeger Festival! Go, Duel Jaeger! Attack the fighter!" Duel Jaeger swings his weapon as he attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Dai throws his anchor as it hits Daisuke inflicting 1 damage, "My turn is over!"

Daisuke smiled, "Not bad. But it won't be much for you! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the card he drew as he smiled, "Perfect timing!" He then recalled the time.

* * *

 _At Daisuke's room..._

 _"That card is a Photonic Lord." Ryuuga said._

 _"A Photonic Lord?" Daisuke asked._

 _"They are known to be Guardians of Star Dragon World. There are many legends about them, however, they have not be told because no one knows if they exist." Ryuuga explained._

 _"So how did you know about that?" Daisuke asked._

 _"After my training in Star Dragon World. I have been getting visions of the Photonic Lords. Each of them have their own powers to wipe out enemies and saving the future."_

 _"I see..." Daisuke looked at that card, "And I take it this card will give us the chance to do so?"_

 _"It depends. Just a little word of advice, you need to use them wisely. Don't use them freely just because they are powerful."_

* * *

"Dai!" Daisuke said, "Do not understand the Photonics. They say the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"Hm? Hey, are you saying that you have something that is bigger than Duel Jaeger?" Dai asked.

"Bigger than Duel Jaeger?" Gao asked.

"What does he mean, bal?" Bal asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Kuguru said as Baku realized something.

"So that's it!" Baku said as it confused them, "That's why he used Infinite Zone on Ryuusei! He's bringing out a Size 3!" He said as it surprised them.

"What?!"

"It's going to be bigger because this card will crush Duel Jaeger! I pay 3 gauge and placing two cards from the top of my deck. I call out to the center, Photonic Lord, Terra!" He pays 3 gauge as he brought out to the center, a gigantic bipedal Neodragon equipped with sapphire armor over most of its body except it's legs, arms and face, which consist of a silver mask with a red visor for its eyes. On it's back are it's sapphire colored wings with green spikes on the tips of it's wings, sapphire scaled arms with razor claws and talons. Everyone was amazed of what they saw.

"W-W-W-Whoa! It's huge!" Paruko announced as she was surprised of seeing Terra.

"Ahhh! It's huge dragon! I've never heard of Photonic Lord, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped straight and the cat panicked.

"That Photonic monster is huge!" Gao said.

"It's bigger than Big Chief, bal!" Bal said.

"Is that what he meant when he has a plan?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah. He knew he needed something to bring out that powerful monster..." Baku said.

"So he used Infinite Zone to changed Ryuusei's size in order to bring a huge Photonic Lord?" Noboru asked.

"Oh wow. Elder Brother is amazing." Haruka said.

"Oh! So you brought out a Photonic Lord, huh?! I never expected for you to be so amazing! It's a festival, a festival! A Lord Festival!" Dai said.

"Yeah. Photonic Lord, Terra is a Size 3 monster with 8000 power, 8000 defense, with a critical of 2. He has Soulguard and Double Attack!" Daisuke said.

"Eh? A Size 3? But isn't Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei a size 2?" Paruko announced.

"No, no! With Infinite Zone, it can change a Photonic Monster into a size 0, B." Ozon B said.

"Terra! Attack Duel Jaeger!" Terra walks towards Duel Jaeger as it used its talon and razor claw to attack Duel Jaeger as it was destroyed.

"It's a festival! Soulguard Festival!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger was revived due to Soulguard.

"Infinite Zone's effect!" Daisuke said as he gains a gauge and draws a card, "Double Attack!" Terra attacks Duel Jaeger again.

"Soulguard Festival!" Duel Jaeger was revived due to Soulguard.

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!"

"Yeah! Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei shoots to Duel Jaeger.

"It's an increase, increase festival!" Dai discards a Dragon Chief Emperor card as Duel Jaeger's defense was boosted and blocks off the attack.

"Damn it! That was so close!" Daisuke said as he got frustrated, "My turn is over!"

"That was close. Daisuke barely managed to scratch off Duel Jaeger." Paruko announced, "But for the next turn, if Dai manages to boost his gauge, he'll be able to bring out Duel Jaeger Revolted. But with Terra in the center, it's going to be a huge battle!"

"I can't believe Daisuke managed to bring out a huge monster against Duel Jaeger." Kuguru said.

"That was amazing! Daisuke's really pulling it!" Gao said.

"Go, Daisuke! Go, Ryuusei, bal!" Bal cheered.

"It won't be for long! Even if you have a huge Photonic Lord on your center, it won't survive when I bring out Revolted! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Dai smiled for the card he drew, "Looks like luck's on my side! I cast! Godly-speed of Dragons!" He cast as he gains a gauge.

"There it is. He's going to bring him out. Get ready, Ryuusei!" Daisuke said.

"I'm ready!" Ryuusei said.

"Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see! I pay 3 gauge and evolve Duel Jaeger!" He pays 3 gauge as Duel Jaeger evolves, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Duel Jaeger has evolved to Revolted.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Gao said.

"Both of them are super huge, bal!" Bal said.

"Now, you'll see who's bigger!" Dai said.

"Don't underestimate the size, Dai. Give me your best shot!" Daisuke said.

"All right! It's a festival! A festival! Duel Jaeger Revolted, attack Terra!" Revolted raised his weapon, "Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted strikes at Terra.

"I don't think so! I activate Photonic Lord, Terra's ability! When this card is attacked by a monster, I send one card from its soul. And by doing so, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster!" Daisuke said.

"What?! He can nullify an attack and destroy Revolted?! Is a Photonic Lord really that strong?!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out. Terra grabs Revolted's weapon as it pulls it away and then crushes Revolted down and destroys him.

"He destroyed Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Kuguru said.

"So that's why!" Baku said, "He was bringing out Terra to activate his effect so that way, he can decrease the cards in its soul." He explained.

"But he used a card from Terra's soul. Isn't that a waste?" Noboru asked.

"No, it's not." Gao said, "Because if this is the way for him to defeat Revolted, then for sure he'll get that chance." Revolted came back due to Soulguard.

"You think that will stop Revolted? He has 8 cards left! Double Attack!" Dai said as Revolted makes his attack again.

"Activating it again!" Daisuke said as Terra crushes down Revolted again and destroys him. But came back due to Soulguard.

"You used up all of its soul. You really wanted to defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted that badly, huh?" Dai asked.

Daisuke smirked, "If that were the case, I would've won by then."

"That's true. My turn is over."

"U-U-Unbelievable! He used Terra's effect to destroy Duel Jaeger Revolted two times! But the problem is that Terra has no souls left! Is he really planning to fight Duel Jaeger with all of his might?!" Paruko announced.

"Alright! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He Charge and Draw, 'As long as Ryuusei has Infinite Zone in his soul, he'll stay on the field. I need to keep going if I want to fight as many times as possible.' He thinks, "Terra! Attack Revolted!" Terra used his claws as he attacks Revolted, destroying him.

"Soulguard Festival!" Dai said as Jaeger revives due to Soulguard.

"Double Attack!" Terra attacks again and destroys Jaeger.

"Another Soulguard Festival!" Jaeger is revived again.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke said.

"Right!" Ryuusei flies up and attacks Jaeger, "Infinite Railgun!" He shoots as he destroys Jaeger.

"With that, he gains a gauge and draws a card for Infinite Zone's ability! But now Duel Jaeger Revolted comes back due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Duel Jaeger's revived again, "That's three attacks! There's only 4 cards left! Is he really going to win this?!"

"Tch. I end my turn."

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I gotta admit. You really have shown me what you really can do." Dai said, "But I'm afraid your luck has run out! Draw! Charge and Draw! Duel Jaeger Revolted! Attack Terra! Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted use his weapon as he crushes Terra down as it crashes into the ocean and destroying it.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said.

"Double Attack!" Revolted smashes Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

"Daisuke! Are you okay!" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah. Just barely."

"Daisuke has now lost Terra! He doesn't have enough gauge to call him out! But on his next turn, will he be able to draw him out?!" Paruko announced.

"Wild Waves!" Dai attacks Daisuke, inflicting one damage, "My turn is over."

"I won't lose! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand cards and growled, "Terra's not here. And I don't want to waste my gauge right now. Ryuusei! Attack Revolted!"

"Infinite Railgun!" He attacks Revolted as he destroys it. Then Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card. Then Revolted came back due to Soulguard.

"Nothing in his draw." Daisuke said as he jumps, "Then I'll attack with Ryu!" He slashed against Revolted as he destroys him but it came back due to Soulguard, "I attack with Star!" He slashed it again as he destroys it, "Penetrate!" He got through as he slashed at Dai, inflicting 2 damage.

"Photonic Twin Blade, Star has a Penetrate ability?" Kuguru asked.

"It must only work if there's a Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu equipped." Baku said.

"My turn is over."

"Why isn't he using his Impact Monster?" Noboru asked.

"Could it be that he didn't draw one?" Kuguru assumed.

"Could be. There is only one Impact Monster in his deck and chances are low for that." Baku said.

"Oh no..." Haruka said with concern.

"Daisuke." Dai said as it got Daisuke's attention, "Don't be so glum! It was fun, Buddyfighting against you! You are the best man among man! You are worthy to become my rival!"

"Dai..." Daisuke then smiled, "I accept that!"

Dai smiled, "Revolted! Attack the fighter! Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "It's the end of the festival for you! Double Attack!" Revolted attacks again as Daisuke lost the match.

* * *

(DM: 0/ Item: Ryu and Star/ G: 4: None/None/Ryusei)

(DK: 2/ Item: Wild Waves/ G: 1: None/Revolted/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Dai Kaido!" Paruko declared, "In the end of third match of the semifinal, Dai Kaido will now head into the finals against Gao Mikado!" The crowd cheered for Dai's victory as Revolted disappears.

"Hooray! Hooray! Kaido! Hooray!" The turtles cheered.

"Daisuke." Ryuusei helps him up.

"Heh. Man, I was close there. I thought with Terra, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"Look at the bright side, you managed to show Gao and his friends what we can do since they now know how are they're going to defeat Dai in the finals." Ryuusei said.

"You're right. I suppose I'll let Gao be the champion since this is his promise with Bal. But now I won't keep my promise for him." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry!" Dai said as he came to him, "It would be disappointing for Bal of not wanting to fight against you and your Buddy. But he'll get his chance against me!"

"Dai..." Daisuke said as Dai extended his hand.

"Next time, we'll settle our score later on. Because after all, we are not just friends, we are rivals!" Dai said as Daisuke looked at his hand. He smiled as he took it.

"Yeah. Thank you, Dai." Daisuke said as he looked at Gao, "Sorry, Gao! Looks like you're on your own against him!"

"Don't worry, Teacher Daisuke! I'll be able to win, thanks for your help!" Gao said.

'Gao. You better find a way to defeat Dai. And since the Aibo Academy is in repairs for a week. That'll give you enough time to find a way to defeat Revolted 10 times for his soul cards.'

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, we are going to have one card to show!"

"Here's one now!" He clapped his hands twice as it revealed the next card, it shows a similiar form to Photonic Fighter Ryuusei but wearing gold and black armor and wings made from white light with the feathers shaped like diamonds. In his hands are two swords with the one in his right hand being gold while the sword on his left hand was black, the two swords have four red gems near the base of the blade and small teeth on each sides of the blade which were moving constantly with the blade glowing azure blue, "Well well. Look at this."

"Oh wow! Is that me?!" Ryuusei asked.

"Looks like it is. This is Great Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei "Exceed", a Size 3 monster with 13000 power and defense, with a critical of 1. It's call cost is by paying 4 gauge and placing this card on top of Ryuusei. When this card enters the field, I put up to three cards from the drop zone into the card's soul. It has Counterattack, Soulguard, Double Attack, and a Lifelink of 5. With his effect call Photonic Hyperdrive, I can discard up to three monster cards with "Photonic" in its card name. If I do, this card gets critical equal to the sum of sizes of the discarded monster cards. Also during this card's battle, I can discard a monster card with "Photonic" in its card name. If I do, then this card gets defense equal to the defense of the discarded monster card and [Counterattack]. If I didn't know any better. I can't tell if this is an Impact or just a monster.

"Isn't it great?! This card is perfect for me!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't know who come up with this. But I guess I'll take it. The next chapter will be the final match for Gao Mikado against Dai Kaido. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Don't worry, I will win next time at the next tournament. So until then, bye for now! They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	16. Final Match: Gao vs Dai pt1

Chapter 16: Final Match: Gao vs Dai pt.1

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! Now, today, we have the final match at last! Gao Mikado versus Dai Kaido's fight! Get ready for Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

The next day, at the classroom...

"As I feared, it's no good. Thanks to the match we saw, Daisuke managed to defeat it for about 6 times. But we know that Duel Jaeger Revolted can't be defeated unless you destroy it 10 times." Baku recalled as Gao looks at the cards for the strategy, "Even if you Impact Call Bal Burst Smasher. You'll get taken out in the next turn, and it's game over."

"Bal and Gao can't win, bal?" Bal asked as he was shocked.

"Looks like we need to fine-tune my deck." Gao recommended.

"We've still got a week to prepare. And thanks to Daisuke, we'll try to make a special deck just for the final match." Baku said.

"Will you help me?" Gao requested.

"Of course!" Kuguru said.

"We are glad to help!" Haruka said.

"Then, let's get started!" Baku said.

"What should Bal do, bal?" Bal asked as the others were nervous of what they were thinking of what to do with Bal's help.

"For now... you can rest at home." Gao recommended as Bal went back home.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Bal is playing Buddyfight with Hanako in the living room.

"It's too much, bal! Bal wants Gao to rely on him too, bal!" Bal complains, "Nobody can match Bal's desire to win, bal!" He became motivated, burning with pride.

"Oh really?" Hanako asked as she looked at her hand cards to start her move, "But you don't know cards very well, are you?" She asked as she recalled.

"Taht's right, bal!" Bal said as he was shocked.

"At times like this..." Hanako said as the pizza is ready in the oven as she brought it to the table, "Let's eat pizza!"

"Looks delicious, bal!" Bal said but then he just though of something, "No, bal! Bal can't, bal! Gao is working so hard! Bal can't just sit back and eat pizza, bal!"

"Reall? But it's so tasty!" Hanako said as she takes a bite of the piece of pizza.

"Bal wants to eat too, bal!" Bal said as he starts to get hungry after seeing Hanako, eating the pizza but then he snapped back to his senses. But he has to stay strong, bal!" He burns with pride and with willpower, "Right now, Bal wants a card that will make the deck stronger more than he wants pizza, bal!" Then he thought of an idea, "That's it, bal! Strong cards are inside Buddyfight card packs, bal!"

* * *

At the CASTLE, Bal came to the card shop to get a Buddyfight card pack.

"I'd like to buy some Buddyfight card packs using this, bal!" Bal said as he used the plate of pizzas in exchange to get the card pack, "It's Bal's pizza, bal. Please trade me some card packs for this, bal!"

"Yes, but..." The store manager said as he doesn't know if he can take it.

"It's a very tasty pizza, bal!" Bal begged. But then he started to cry as his stomach growled, "So please..." He tried to hold it in, "Even if it's just one pack, please trade, bal!"

"That's just not possible." The store manager said.

"Can't you please do something about it, bal?!" Bal yelled as he cried.

"What are you doing, shrimp dragon?" Noboru asked as he came to the shop. Later, Bal explained everything as Noboru kindly bought the pack for Bal.

"Thank you, bal! Kitten Shirt!" Bal thanked.

"I keep telling you, it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

* * *

Later, at the park, Noboru and Bal sat down on the stairs, while they are eating pizza.

"Good card, come on, bal! Come on, bal! Come on, bal!" Bal tear open the pack as he pulled out the cards.

"Those aren't Dragon World cards." Noboru said as he noticed the cards that Bal pull out.

"Bal?!" Bal was shocked as he trembled.

"What kind of card did you want?" Noboru asked.

"A card that lets Bal attack ten times, bal." Bal explained the details.

"There's no such thing. You know, the final match was postponed ever since the third match has ended. There should be plenty of things for you to do."

"But Bal isn't good at building decks or coming up with strategies, bal." Bal said as he cried, "So the least Bal can do is try and get useful cards, bal."

Noboru sighed, "Are you stupid or something?" He asked as he stands up, "A Buddy's job isn't to come up with strategies or gather cards."

"Then, what should Bal do, bal?" Bal asked.

"Maybe you should try asking Senior Genma Todoroki for advice, since he fought Dai Kaido?" Noboru recommended.

"Bal understands, bal!"

* * *

At Seifukai. Bal came to Genma who is with Daisuke.

"Dai Kaido's Buddy is unbelievably huge and strong. There is no way to avoid a difficult battle." Genma said.

"Even with my Photonic Lord, it didn't stand a chance against the 9-card souls." Daisuke said.

"Bal wants to be a big monster, bal!" Bal said.

"Just because you saw big monsters doesn't mean making you big would be any use." Noboru said.

"Bal..." Bal said.

"But it had been said from ancient times that big is better than small. If you wish to become big, we may be able to help." Genma said.

"Bal wants you to make him big, bal!" Bal said.

"Understood." Genma said, "The Seifukai are happy to help you in any way we can!"

"Hold on a minute, Genma. Don't tell me, you're planning on using that on Bal, are you?" Daisuke whispered to him.

"We're giving him what he wants. So that way he'll be able to handle of becoming big." Genma said.

"Yes, sir!" The members agreed.

"Guess I can't stop you there. You best be prepare yourself, Bal. You're going to need it."

"Bal looks forward to it, bal!"

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mikado Residence.

"This is your deck for the final match." Baku said as he tuned Gao's deck, "I'd call it about 95% complete." He said the result.

"Only 95%?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. We still have a few days until the final match. Let's take some time to mull it over."

* * *

"Thank you for having us!" Kuguru said as she, Baku, and Haruka are heading home.

"See you guys later!" Gao said.

"Come over any time." Suzumi said. Baku closed the door after they waved goodbye.

"Now that I think about it, what's Bal up to?" Gao wondered.

"Daisuke called and he said Bal is staying over with the Seifukai for some serious training." Suzumi explained.

"Training with Senior Genma?" Gao asked, "I wonder what kind of training he's doing."

* * *

The next day, at the Seifukai hall.

"Excuse me!" Gao came over to check on Bal, "I'm from the Elementary School, Sixth Grade, Gao Mikado! I've come to see Bal!" Genma opens the door, "Oh, good morning!"

"I'm glad you came, Gao Mikado." Genma said.

"I heard that Bal was undergoing special training here..." Gao was about to explain as he noticed the serious look on Genma's face.

"I will guide you!" Genma said as he leads Gao to see his Buddy. They are walking to where Bal is at, "Right now, Bal Dragon is in... The Special Room."

"Yes, sir..." Gao said.

"I'm telling you right now. No matter how his appearance may have changed, don't be surprised." Genma advised.

"Huh?!" Gao was surprised, 'Something feels wrong. Senior Genma is covered in injuries and he looks so grim. It can't be!' He thinks of Genma and Bal, training hard at the beach at sunset, 'Maybe because of Senior Genma's harsh training, Bal's body has been battered and broken, and he can't even move!' He sees Bal getting exhausted from the training, 'It could totally happen. But I'm surprised that Daisuke lets Genma train Bal despite the fact they are friends.' He thinks.

"This is it." Genma said as they made it to the special room, which looks like a solitary confinement room.

"This is where Bal is?" Gao asked.

"Hey, Gao!" Daisuke said as he came by, "Here to check on Bal?" He asked.

"What's going on in there?" Gao asked.

"Uh... I don't want to talk about it." Daisuke said as he turned to his head.

'So he really did do something to Bal!' Gao thinks. Then the door opens up.

"See for yourself." Genma said as Gao went in.

"Bal! Bal!" Gao yells to see if his Buddy responds. As he walks by, he sees a mountain of pizza boxes around, "Where are you?!" He asked as he saw Bal, "Bal!"

"Gao!" Bal said as he was a huge fat dragon, while eating pizza, "Good food, bal!"

"Who are you?!" Gao asked as he was shocked of seeing a huge fat dragon.

* * *

At the ocean, Dai was on his boat with the turtles.

"Chief!" The turtles yelled.

"Did you hear, turtle?" The red turtle asked.

"Did you hear, turtle?" The green turtle asked.

"Did you hear, turtle?" The blue turtle asked.

"Hear what?" Dai asked while he was fishing.

"About Gao Mikado's Buddy, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"They say he's run away somewhere, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"There's also a rumor that he's drowning his sorrows in pizza, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Anyone would run away after seeing our Chief's Duel Jaeger Revolted, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"They say that Gao Mikado has disappeared too, turtle!" The green turtle assumed.

"That means that our Chief's win is..." The blue turtle said.

"A sure thing, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"Gao Mikado is the one they call the Mighty Sun Fighter. He'll appear before me when the time is right, for sure." Dai said as he caught something, "The moment when he faces me... I'm looking forward to it already!" He quickly reels it in.

"Turtle!" The turtle yells as they got slammed down by the fish that Dai caught.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"They're still not back?" Kuguru asked.

"I thought my Elder Brother would be here since he wasn't at home last night." Haruka said.

"Apparently he's going to train alongside Bal until the day of the final match!" Suzumi explained.

"But the deck isn't complete yet!" Baku said, "What is he going to do?"

"What are we going to do?" Haruka asked.

"Let's go check it out." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Baku nodded.

"Let's go!" Haruka said.

* * *

At the Seifukai. Genma who is suffered in more injuries, lead Baku and the others to where Gao and Bal are.

"Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon are in... The Special Room." Genma said the same thing to Gao yesterday.

"Y-Yes, sir." Baku said.

"I'm telling you right now. No matter how their appearance may have changed, don't be surprised." Genma said the same thing also.

"Huh?" Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka are confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuguru asked quietly.

"We'll find out when we see them." Baku said.

"I'm scared." Haruka said as she clings to Kuguru.

"It's okay, Haruka. We're here for you." She said.

"Thank you."

They have made to the Special Room. Daisuke was there as Haruka hugged him for a relief.

"The two of them are in there." Genma said.

"I-It's too creepy!" Kuguru said after looking at the building.

"Yeah. I know how scary it is when I looked at it." Daisuke said.

"What on earth are they doing in here?" Baku wondered.

"Do you know, Elder Brother?" Haruka asked.

"You don't want to know." Daisuke said. Then the door opens up.

"See for yourself." Genma said as Baku went in first.

"Gao! Bal!" Baku yelled.

"Baku! I feel like we shouldn't go in here." Kuguru said.

"Let's just wait until they're done!" Haruka said but Baku ignored as he continues walking inside.

"Bal! Gao!" Baku yelles.

"Baku!" Kuguru follows him as she noticed the boxes.

"Wait for me!" Haruka said as she ran after them.

"Huh? Oh! Baku! Kuguru!" Gao saw his friends.

"Who are you?!" Baku asked after seeing Gao's fatty appearance.

"Gao?!" Kuguru asked.

"Is that really you?!" Haruka asked as they see Gao who is fat all of the sudden while he is eating pizza.

"Yeah." Gao said.

"Where's Bal?!" Baku asked.

"He's right behind you." Gao said as they saw fatty Bal.

"Good food, bal!" Bal said.

Kuguru screamed, "There's something round here!"

"Bal's huge?" Haruka asked. Then out of nowhere, Paruko came out from the pile of pizza boxes.

"This is a major scoop!" Paruko said as she brought her film camera to get this scoop, "It's Bal Dragon and Gao Mikado, who had been missing until now. U-U-Unbelievable! They're drowning their sorrow in food and gained massive amount of weight!" She record it live for seeing Bal's weight, "What's going to happen to the final match?!"

* * *

Later, at sunset...

"Chief!" The turtles informed the news.

"Did you see, turtle?" The red turtle asked.

"Did you see, turtle?" The blue turtle asked.

"Did you see, turtle?" The green turtle asked.

"See what?" Dai asked.

"Gao Mikado and his Buddy were found, turtle!" The red turtle informed.

"They ate massive pizza and got fat, turtle!" The green turtle said as he show the tablet to Dai.

"What?" Dai looked at the tablet, as he saw the news.

"It looks like he's given up on the final match, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"No, that's not necessary true." Dai said, "I'm sure it's special training for his fight against me."

"You really think so, turtle?" The red turtle asked.

"Doesn't look like it, turtle." The green turtle said as he didn't believe it.

"He's just eating his sadness, turtle." The blue turtle said.

"I can't sit around like this! We're going to start special training too!" Dai said with confidence.

"Right you are, turtle!" Three turtles said.

"It's a festival, a festival! A special training festival!" He yelled throughout the ocean.

* * *

Later, at the Aibo Academy, where it was upgraded to expand the ceiling.

"Sorry for the long wait! Finally, finally, finally! It's the big day! The WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Final Match! The Fighting Stage with its remodeling complete, looks bigger and brighter!" Paruko announced, "However, we can hear voices of concern among the spectators. After all..." She pull out the tablet about yesterday's news, "Three days ago, I broke the news that Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon have turned into butterballs, seeming uninterested in battle! We don't even know for sure that they'll show up to the Fighting Stage!"

* * *

"What are they doing, when they have an important final match to prepare?" Jack asked, "And after all the trouble that Daisuke put through for them?"

"It'll be fine, Jack." Tasuku said, "I'm sure they're doing this to beat Dai Kaido and Duel Jaeger."

"It doesn't look like it." Jack said after seeing the news.

"I wish I could have beat him. Or Daisuke would have beaten him." Tasuku said as he was disappointed.

"Tasuku..."

"Me or Daisuke would've like to fought Gao on this big stage, in front of everyone!"

* * *

"I guess it's too late to tell everyone about this mess." Daisuke said.

"Weren't your work go to waste if Gao forfeit the match?" Ryuuga asked.

"Don't worry, Ryuuga. Gao knows that with the references in the battle we made, then they'll know that they won't let go to waste." Daisuke said.

"In the few moments, the Buddyfight will begin!" Paruko announced.

* * *

The lights in the Fighting Stage were shut off as the spotlights were on, revealing someone coming through the door of the Fighting Stage, it was Magoroku Shido, making his entrance.

"The WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Finals... begins now!" Shido declared as the crowd cheered for the excitement.

"For some reason, Aibo Academy Junior High Division Student Council President Magoroku Shido, who lost during the preliminary round, has announced the commencement of the final match!" Paruko announced.

"Did you really have to mention that I lost?!" Shido asked.

"Next, the Buddyfighters will enter the Fighting Stage!" Paruko announced as the door opens. The crowd cheered as it was Dai, who enters the stage, "The first to arrive is Cetacea Boarding Academy's Chief of the Ocean... Dai Kaido!"

"It's a festival, a festival! A Buddyfight festival!" Dai said.

"Hooray! Hooray for Kaido! Hooray!" The turtles cheered as all the students from Cetacea are here to cheer on their Chief.

"Facing him is Aibo Academy's Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado but..." Paruko announced as she noticed the empty stage, "He has yet to make an appearance!"

"What's up with Gao?" Takeshi asked for Gao's whereabout, "And I took a day off from work for this, too."

"I'm sure he's fine." Suzumi said as the grandma nodded for agreement.

"What is he doing? At this rate, he'll lose by default!" Noboru said as he was getting impatient. Then an explosion occurred as Paruko noticed the usual arrival.

"Oh?"

"Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years! Here we go!" Ozon B slammed his nameplate on the table, "I know Buddyfight from front and back! It's me, Ozon B! I'll be providing analysis for this final match, B!" Then the cat popped out from his head as it was burning with pride.

"Nobody asked you to show up." Noboru said as the cat got embarrassed and went back into the head.

"I'm going to offer a spectacular analysis of this situation, B." Oozn B said as he explained, "In my experience, obesity is something that progresses at an accelerated rate, B. So by now, they look like this!" He explained by demonstrating how fat Gao and Bal be for three days, "Well, no matter how their appearance has changed, I won't be surprised."

"Gao Mikado isn't taking the stage! Is he so embarrassed by his new appearance that he'll lose by default?!" Paruko announced.

"Wait just a minute!" Paruko then heard Gao's voice.

"It's Gao!" Hanako said as she was happy to see him again.

"It's about time, Mister Tubbs." Ozon B said as the door opens up, revealing Gao and Bal into the stage.

"He's finally here!" Dai said as he was expecting Gao to show himself. Gao and Bal has arrived as they were back to their normal forms and not their bloated ones.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gao said.

"Kept you waiting, bal!" Bal said.

"He's totally slim!" Ozon B said as he was shock and blows some steam, "I can feel myself losing confidence and weight..."

"What's the point of you losing weight?" Noboru asked.

"Hey, Noboru!" Haruka said as she and the others are here.

"Looks like we made it in time." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Baku said.

"You guys sure took your time." Noboru said.

"Well, we had a lot to deal with." Baku said.

"Is Gao's deck ready?" Noboru asked.

"Yeah. Right now, Gao's deck is 100% complete."

"Gao Mikado has finally appeared! His physique is back to normal. What illusion magic is using?" Paruko wondered.

"I've been looking forward to this Buddyfight with you! Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado!" Dai said as he was waited for this moment to come.

"I've been looking forward to this too! Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido!" Gao said.

"We're going to beat Duel Jaeger, bal!" Bal said.

"All right, that's the spirit! It's a festival, a festival! The festival of chiefs is about to begin!"

"Let's do this, Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Riase the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Ancient World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"At last, it's the final match!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered with the fires, blazing out from the stage, "The first move goes to Gao!"

"Charge and Draw! I'm going to charge in full throttle! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He pays 1 life and gauge to equip his item.

"I'm not going to run or hide! Come at me!" Dai said as he prepares for the outcome.

"Sun Fist, Balguard!" Gao attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado's first attack deals 2 damage!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over!" Gao said.

"Your punches are impressive. I guess I'll go full throttle as well! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll raise anchor and set sail! I pay 1 gauge and send one card from my deck to the Drop Zone to equip!" He pays 1 gauge and sends one card from his deck to equip, "Come, come, come! This is my Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves! And! It's time for my Buddy to appear!"

"Here it comes, Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal is ready any time, bal!" Bal said as he prepares for Dai's Buddy to come.

"I pay 2 gauge and... Buddycall to the center!" He pays 2 gauge as water rises up.

"Oh no, that giant monster is going to come, B!" Ozon B said as he bites on the table.

"Martial Arts Chief! Duel Jaeger!" Dai brings out his Buddy monster and regains one life.

"The stage is going to be destroyed again!" Ozon B said as he panicked, "Destroyed! Destroyed..." Then he fainted.

"Is he okay?" Haruka asked.

"Why bother asking? It's obvious he's not." Noboru said.

"I wonder if he'll make it through the fight." Kuguru said.

"He's a zombie, so he'll probably be fine." Baku said.

"Stop, stop! Wait just a minute!" Paruko announced, "Now's the time to show you all the true form of the Neo Fighting Stage! Raise the roof!" She pushed the button as the roof begins to open up. Everyone was amazed for seeing the roof, opening up, as 6 beams of lights surrounds the stage.

"I see. They modified the Fighting Stage so the ceiling could fully open." Tasuku said.

"So that way Duel Jaeger wouldn't have to damage the ceiling again." Daisuke said.

"Do you really think that Gao could win?" Jack asked.

"He can win." Tasuku said.

"Because with the information he got from me, he'll be able to understand how to defeat Duel Jaeger." Daisuke said.

"And right now, Gao is enjoying this fight more than anyone else." Tasuku said.

"All right!" Dai jumps to the stage area, "It's a festival, a festival! The Duel Jaeger Festival is about to begin!"

"So Duel Jaeger's showing up already!" Gao said.

"It really is huge, bal!" Bal said.

"Duel Jaeger! Attack the fighter!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger swings his weapon at Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Dai throws his anchor at Gao, inflicting one damage, "My turn is over!"

"Oh dear. Gao Mikado is already down to 6 life, B. If Duel Jaeger evolves into Duel Jaeger Revolted, he has no chance of winning, B." Ozon B said for the expectations.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the left! Bal, it's your turn! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pays 1 gauge and Buddycalls as he regains one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

"Let's defeat Duel Jaeger!" Gao said as he jumps to the center.

"This is..." Noboru recognized it.

"The Gao Formation!" Hanako said.

"Bal! Attack Duel Jaeger!"

"Bal will blow Duel Jaeger away, bal!" Bal said as he pulls his sword out and attacks, "Bal!"

"Send him flying!" Dai discards a card to activate Duel Jaeger's ability. Duel Jaeger knocks Bal off.

"Bal?!" He was about to hit out but then was safe, "Bal! Bal?"

"The Neo Fighting Stage has a barrier that extends 300 meters above ground." Paruko explained.

"Saved by the barrier, bal." Bal sighed in relief.

"Duel Jaeger;s ability that lets him increase his defense by 10 thousand... Requires Dai to discard a Dragon Chief Emperor from his hand cards. In that case, now is the time... to attack!" Gao said as he strikes through Duel Jaeger as he destroys it.

"You might have been sent flying, but you still charged at Duel Jaeger. I expect no less from the Mighty Sun Fighter." Dai said.

"That's right." Gao said.

"But Jaeger has two soul cards. He'll revived with Soulguard!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger is revived due to Soulguard.

"Then Black Dot, attack Duel Jaeger!" Gao said as he glares at Dai.

"I cast! Trying a Dragon's Best!" He knocked his head at Gao, "I pay 1 life and nullify the attack! And I increase my gauge by 1!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"My turn is over!" Gao said.

"Whoa! Both parties refuse to give an inch. This is a Buddyfight like no other!" Paruko announced.

"What does he think he's doing?! If he takes it slow like this, Duel Jaeger Revolted is going to show up!" Noboru said.

"Ha! That's the problem with amateurs, B." Ozon B said.

"What?" Noboru asked.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted can't be called unless there are 8 or more Dragon Emperors in the Drop Zone, B." Ozon B explained, "It cost 3 gauge, and importantly! It can't be called as long as the Duel Jaeger in the center has soul cards, B!"

"I see. But somehow I feel annoyed..." Noboru said as he regretted, hearing the explanation.

"The 8 cards in the Drop Zone, the 3 gauge cards, the lack of soul cards in Jaeger... none of these conditions have been met!" Ozon B said as he spins his head like a toy machine.

"That's true." Baku said.

"But you know..." Kuguru said.

"It's kind of annoying, right?" Noboru asked as Haruka chuckled nervously. Dai then laughed.

"It seems my Buddy has become quite famous. But! My deck isn't so predictable." Dai said.

"Bal. This turn, it might show up." Gao said.

"What might, bal?" Bal asked as he was confused.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! If I don't have enough gauge, I just need to increase it!" Dai said as he held a card to do so.

"There's no mistake! Dai Kaido is going to try and evolve Jaeger into Revolted!" Gao said.

"Bal?!" Bal asked surprisingly.

"I cast! Godly-speed of Dragons!" He cast as he increased his gauge, "I send two cards from my deck to the Drop Zone, and increase my gauge by 1! Now I have 3 gauge. And my Drop Zone has 7 Dragon Chief Emperor cards!"

"No, no, no. Even if you increase your gauge and the cards in your Drop Zone, you can't change your own monster's soul cards to 0, B!" Ozon B said.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked.

"It means it's just a bluff." Noboru said.

"It's true that you can't just send Soul cards to the Drop Zone. Except with the effect from Daisuke's Photonic Lord." Kuguru explained.

"But also possible with a spell." Baku said.

"What?" Three asked.

"A spell from Ancient World. Legend of the Colossal Ocean. That spell could help him meet all of the conditions." Baku explained.

"But doesn't that spell lets you destroy one soul card that's on the field?" Kuguru asked as she realized something.

"That's right. The soul card that's destroyed doesn't have to be your opponent's!"

"I cast! Legend of the Colossal Ocean! I destroy and send Duel Jaeger's soul card to the Drop Zone!" He cast as he sends one soul card from Duel Jaeger is destroyed.

"He destroyed the soul himself, bal!" Bal said.

"Now there are 8 Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the Drop Zone!" Gao said.

"Who could predict that he'd meet all the conditions?!" Ozon B asked as he panicked.

"Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger roars, "I pay 3 gauge... And evolve Duel Jaeger!" He pays the water rises and spiraling above the sky, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted! It's a festival, a festival! It's a Duel Jaeger Revolted Festival!"

"Hooray! Hooray for Kaido! Hooray!" The turtles cheered.

"Impossible... So impossible... it gives me the shiver..." Ozon B said as he fainted with foam coming out of his mouth.

"Just as we thought, he called it!" Baku said.

"But who could have known he'd call it so early?" Kuguru asked.

"He did early on Elder Brother's battle before." Haruka said.

"This is seriously bad." Noboru said.

"Here it comes." Daisuke said.

"This is where the fight really begins." Tasuku said.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Indeed." Ryuuga said.

"Finally, it's made an appearance! Duel Jaeger Revolted! We've seen Daisuke's battle, using a Photonic Lord to decrease Revolted's soul but what will Gao do to win?!" Paruko announced.

"Bal and Gao will win for sure, bal!" Bal said.

"The one to win this championship will be me! The chief of the ocean!" Dai said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter will have one card to show!"

"Presenting one... now!" He snapped his finger, revealing the next card. It shows an after image of Ryuusei glimmering in all colors of a rainbow in a starry night sky, "This is a spell card called Photonic Spectrum. By paying 2 gauge, I can send one monster with "Photonic" in its Attribute from my hand to the Drop Zone. If I do, I'll draw an amount of cards from the top of my deck equal to that monster's Size. If I send a Size 0 monster with "Photonic" in its attribute instead, I can draw one card and place the top card of my deck into the gauge. I can only cast this card once per turn."

"Oh! Like if you send a size 3 monster, you'll draw 3 cards!"

"Yep. This chapter is done. The next one will be part 2 of Dai vs Gao. Let's hope Gao and Bal got a plan with all that special training. Please give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	17. Bal Dragon's New Impact Monster

Chapter 17: Bal Dragon's New Impact Monster

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup has begun, and the winner will be the Buddy Champion, B! Hot! The Cho-Tokyo Championship's final match is here at last! First there was battle for Dai against Daisuke at the Ocean Stage, then a one week delay, then Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger many an early appearance, B! I thought my heart would stop beating! Of course, it wasn't beating to start with. Today's fight is the continuation of Gao Mikado and Dai Kaido's final match. Get ready for this week's Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

"I cast! Legend of the Colossal Ocean! I destroy and send Duel Jaeger's soul card to the Drop Zone!" He cast as he sends one soul card from Duel Jaeger is destroyed.

"He destroyed the soul himself, bal!" Bal said.

"Now there are 8 Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the Drop Zone!" Gao said.

"Who could predict that he'd meet all the conditions?!" Ozon B asked as he panicked.

"Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger roars, "I pay 3 gauge... And evolve Duel Jaeger!" He pays the water rises and spiraling above the sky, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted! It's a festival, a festival! It's a Duel Jaeger Revolted Festival!"

"Duel Jaeger has evolved into Duel Jaeger Revolted! An invincible monster with a 9-card soul!" Paruko announced.

"A monster that can't be destroyed unless you succeed in attacking in 10 times, huh?" Takeshi asked.

"With a monster like that in the center, there's no way Gao can win!" Hanako said.

"That's right, it's totally unfair!" Suzumi complained while the grandma drinks the tea.

"But Duel Jaeger Revolted has a Lifelink Lose." Tasuku recalled.

"In other words, the instant that it's destroyed..." Jack said.

"It would an instant defeat for Dai Kaido." Daisuke said.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted, attack the fighter!" Dai said as Revolted raised his weapon, "Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "It's a Double Attack Festival!" Revolted attacks again.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao nullified as he regained one life and gained a gauge.

"He blocked it!" Paruko announced, "Sun Dragon Shield's effect increases his gauge by 1!"

"I'm not done yet! Here comes my attack!" Dai throws his anchor, inflicting one damage at Gao, "My turn is over! Now! It's your turn!"

"We're going to become Buddy Champions no matter what!" Gao said.

"We will, bal!" Bal said as Gao takes off his jacket.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames... and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here! We'll do the Gao Formation as many times as it takes!"

* * *

"Go! Black Dot!" Black Dot jumps to attack but then Revolted smashed Black Dot with his hands. However, Black Dot breaks Revolted's hand with his sword and destroys him.

"It's a festival, a festival! The Soulguard Festival is about to begin!" Dai said as Revolted is revived due to Soulguard.

"Sun Fist... Balguard!" Gao attacks Revolted with his punches as he destroys it.

"It's a festival, a festival! Soulguard!" Revolted is revived again due to Soulguard.

"Go for it, Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal's turn, bal!" Bal takes out his sword as he jumps and slash through Revolted's weapon and destroys him, "Bal!"

"It's a festival, a festival! Soulguard!" Revolted is revived again due to Soulguard and pushed Bal out of the way, however Bal is safely got stopped by the barrier.

"Bal!"

"Even the Gao Formation is completely shut out by his Soulguard Festival!" Paruko announced.

Dai laughed, "The festival has only begun!"

"Hooray! Hooray for Kaido! Hooray!" The turtles and the students cheered.

"My turn! Draw! Charge... and Draw! Now it's my attack!" Dai said.

"I move Black Dot!" Gao moves Black Dot to the center.

"Let's open up that center!" Dai throws his anchor to destroy Black Dot.

"I won't let you!" Gao said as he used his Balguard to protect Black Dot.

"He just protected Black Dot." Daisuke said.

"By using Balguard as a substitute." Tasuku said.

"But then Balguard will have to destroyed for that effect!" Ryuuga said as Balguard is destroyed.

"Then I'll activate Wild Waves' ability!" He paid one gauge and one life to activate as it turns into an orb, "I place Wild Waves in Duel Jaeger's Soul!" He sends it to Revolted's soul.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He's added to Duel Jaeger Revolted's soul cards!" Paruko announced as Duel Jaeger Revolted equips himself with a golden shield in a shape of an anchor.

"At this point, increasing the soul by just one card isn't enough to surprise me." Ozon B said.

"Thanks to Wild Waves being in his soul, Duel Jaeger Revolted gains the Penetrate ability!" Dai explained the effect.

"Penetrate?!" Ozon B's eye was popped out as the cat brings it back in.

"Just now, that cat passed through his head to grab his eye..." Kuguru pointed it out.

"Kuguru..." Haruka said.

"This is bad! First, his center monster was destroyed... And now he's taken 2 damage from Penetrate!" Baku said as Gao takes 2 damage.

"It's a festival, a festival!" He banged his core gadget, "A Double Attack Festival!"

"This is bad, bal! If this attack lands, Gao's remaining life will be... 1, bal!" Bal said as Revolted is about to make his attack on Gao.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"He's managed to survive and regain 1 life!" Paruko announced.

Suzumi sighed in relief, "How awful. That was just attack after attack!"

"It's okay! He's going to figure something out." Takeshi said.

"Do Gao Formation again!" Hanako said as she yells out.

"The real fight's just beginning!" Gao pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and... Reach the sun! My fist!" He pays one gauge as he equips his item, "Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle! To the left, Mera Blade Dragon! Gao Formation!" Gao set up his formation again, "Mera Blade, attack Duel Jaeger Revolted!"

"I cast! Strength of a Thousand Dragons!" Dai cast.

"Strength of a Thousand Dragons powers up Duel Jaeger Revolted..." The red turtle explained.

"By increasing power and defense by 3000..." The green turtle explained.

"And giving it the counterattack ability, turtle!" The blue turtle explained the last part. Mera Blade is about to attack but got blown to bits by Revolted's fire breath attack and destroys him.

"Then I'll use my fists! Take this!" Gao strikes Revolted and destroys him.

"It's still got 7 soul cards left! Soulguard!" Dai said as Revolted is revived due to Soulguard.

"Bal!" Gao said as Bal appears behind him, making his attack as he slashed through Revolted, destroying him.

"Soulguard!" Dai said as Revolted is revived again due to Soulguard.

"Bal Dragon's Penetrate is wasted as Duel Jaeger Revolted's ability leads no damage!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over." Gao declared then Dai banged on his core gadget, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! This is where I get serious!"

"This is the climax of the festival, turtle!" The three turtles are banging on the drums.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw! Here it comes, here it comes!" Dai said.

"Hooray! Hooray! It's a festival, hooray!" The turtles cheered.

"Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado! This Buddyfight with you is the most fun I ever had after I fought against Daisuke! But! It's going to end in this turn!" Dai is blazing with pride.

"Gao has 4 life left. With a critical of 2 and Double Attack, Duel Jaeger Revolted will finish him B!" Ozon B said.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"I know!" Gao said.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted! Attack the fighter!" Dai said as Revolted attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao is down to 2 life!" Paruko announced.

"Finish him with a Double Attack!" Revolted swings his weapon for his final attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"He blocked it, turtle!" The turtles said.

"I knew that he'd blocked right then with a Dragon Shield, B." Ozon B said with awareness.

"But didn't you say it was all over just a moment ago?" Kuguru asked.

"So now Dai Kaido's turn is over." Ozon B said.

"I guess he didn't want to admit that he's wrong." Haruka said.

"Who says my turn is over?" Dai asked as Gao realized something's coming, "I said that I'd end it in this turn! I cast! Ocean Chief Spirit!" He cast.

"Ocean Chief Spirit?" Bal asked as he was confused.

"Ocean Chief Spirit gives Duel Jaeger Revolted the ability to attack one more time!" Dai explained.

"It's not over yet?!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out and the cat plays with it.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted! Attack the fighter again!" Revolted makes his final attack again as he recklessly attacks around, hitting Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"He's taken Duel Jaeger Revolted's attack, but Gao has managed to stay on his feet with 1 life left!" Paruko announced.

"Not yet! The Ocean Chief Spirit Festival is going to continue!" Dai banged his Core Gadget again.

"Bal?!" Bal is surprised.

"Don't tell me... the last card in his hand?!" Gao asked as he noticed it.

"This will finish you! I cast! Ocean Chief Spirit! Attack Gao Mikado!" Duel Jaeger Revolted makes another final attack as it was about to strike at Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and gains a gauge.

"He blocked it!" Paruko announced.

"You survived Duel Jaeger Revolted's four successive attacks! No wonder they call you... Mighty Sun Fighter!" Dai said as Gao smiled.

"And so Dai Kaido ends his turn!" Paruko announced, "However! Duel Jaeger Revolted still has 5 soul cards left! In other words! It can't be defeated unless it's hits by 6 more attacks! Meanwhile, Gao Mikado is down to 1 life! And he has no hand cards left! His fate seems more obvious than looking at fire!"

"That means..." The red turtle said.

"Our chief will..." The green turtle said.

"Win, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Gao, you really do your best." Suzumi said.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter never loses!" Hanako said as she cries out.

"This is a tough situation." Takeshi said.

"Gao." Tasuku said.

"Bal." Jack said.

"Gao... Don't give up. Keep trying." Daisuke said.

"Don't let all of that training go to waste." Ryuuga said.

"No, bal! Bal doesn't want to lose, bal!" Bal refused to lose.

"Bal doesn't want to lose. What are they going to do?" Haruka asked.

"Their only option is to defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted during this turn!" Baku said.

"But it's impossible to defeat it with just Bal an Balknuckle!" Kuguru said.

"I can't stand it. Losing like this... It's not like you!" Noboru said.

"Students of Aibo Academy! Lift your heads!" Genma appears as he roars, "From ancient times, it is said that cheers provide strength! In a moment, our Seifukai members will cheer on Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon with all heart and soul!" His members are here.

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"Senior Genma?" Gao asked as he noticed.

"Go! Go! Genma!" Genma cheered.

"Go! Go! Genma!" The Seifukai members including Doai cheers.

"Go! Go! Bal Dragon!" Genma cheered.

"Go! Go! Bal Dragon!" The Seifukai members cheered.

"Go! Go! Gao!" Gao's family cheered.

"Go! Go! Bal Dragon!" Gao's friends cheered.

"Now is the time to show the result of your special training!" Genma said.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as he feels confident.

"Bal feels strength flowing, bal!" Bal said as he feels confident.

"Me too!" Gao agrees, "My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw!" Gao got blazing in pride, "We're the ones who'll become the Buddy Champions!"

* * *

"Um, you just mentioned some special training. Are you referring to those two drowning their sorrow in pizza?" Paruko announced as she asked Genma.

"That was the first stage. The first stage of a hellish intensive training regimen passed down in the Seifukai." Genma explained.

"As I thought! It was all to defeat us!" Dai figured.

"Bal was doing hellish intensive training right until this final match to begin, bal!" Bal explains, "To blow the big chief away!" He then recalled the time of their training.

* * *

 _At the Seifukai Hall..._

 _"Now! Eat more!" Genma ordered as Bal starts eating pizza._

 _"Bal." Bal ate the whole pizza as he begins the next one, "This hellish intensive training is the best, bal! But is it okay to just keep eating like this, bal?" He asked._

 _"It's fine. Look at this." Genma pulls out his photo, revealing of himself, in the Junior High uniform but the only difference is that he is not muscular._

 _"Who's that, bal?" Bal asked._

 _"That's me, when I entered Aibo Academy's Junior High." Genma replied as Bal was surprised._

 _"Bal?!"_

 _"My body was reborn through the Seifukai's unique hellish intensive training!"_

 _"Bal!" Bal was shocked, "Is that special training to make you looked middle age, bal?" He asked._

 _"Who are you calling middle-aged?!" Genma asked, "Through this hellish intensive training..." He turn off his jacket, "You will be reborn with a huge body, like mine! That's why first, you must eat and grow fast! That's the first stage of this hellish intensive training!" He shows off his muscle._

 _"You don't need to tell me twice, bal!" Bal said as he continues eating._

 _Later on, Gao went in and saw Bal, who was hugely fat._

 _'I was surprised when I first saw Bal.' Gao said, "I understand! I'll do the training too!" Gao said as the Seifukai members brought in more stacks of pizza._

 _"What?" Genma asked._

 _"Gao doesn't need to, bal." Bal said._

 _"What are you talking about? You and I are Buddies!" He slammed his knuckles, "Let's do this special training together!"_

 _"Gao!" Bal cried happily._

 _"Well, if it's for the special training, I guess I can't say no." Gao said as he begins eating the pizza, "I could eat this forever! Tasty!" He begins scarfing down, "Yum!" He eats quickly._

 _'Could it be? Did Gao just wants to eat pizza?' Bal thinks._

 _Later, outside of the Seifukai Hall..._

 _"You are now entering the second stage. We will turn your stored fat into muscles." Genma explained._

 _"Yes, sir!" Gao said._

 _"Martial Arts Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger and myself will be your opponents. Come at us with your full strength! Gao Mikado! Bal Dragon!" Genma commenced the training._

 _"Yes, sir!" Gao takes off his jacket and his Core Gadget and hat as he begins to charge at Genma._

 _"Not yet!" Genma pushed him down._

 _"One more time!" Gao said._

 _"Bal!" Bal walked wobbly as he was charging at Duel Sieger. But Duel Sieger strikes Bal with claw for counter, "Bal!"_

 _"Put more strength into your muscle!" Genma advised, "And be reborn!" Gao grunted with all he's got, "If you want to become Buddy Champions, bring forth every last bit of strength in yourself!"_

 _"Bal..." Bal is holding Duel Sieger's attack._

 _"Push harder!" Genma kept them on trying until sun falls._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"You're not done yet!" Genma kept them on trying until night falls._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"I can't hear you!" Genma yelled._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Don't stop!" Genma yelled._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"You sacks of meat!" Genma yelled._

 _Two days later... Gao was trained as his weight disappeared as he got muscles, though he was getting exhausted. Bal was getting exhausted too but he lost all the weight as he was back to his small self. Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka came by to check on them._

 _"It looks like they're back to normal!" Haruka said._

 _"But the final match is about to begin! Baku!" Kuguru said._

 _"Dammit!" Baku said disappointed, "His deck isn't finished yet!"_

 _"No... we still have time." Gao said as he stands up, "I won't let this hellish intensive training go to waste!"_

 _"Bal will... Bal will..." Bal said as he is getting pumped up. Then Gao charges as he grabbed Genma with his legs as he pushed him down._

 _"Take this!"_

 _"Bal will become a big monster, bal!" In the blazing tornado, Bal transforms as he grew huge._

 _"Bal has..." Baku said so surprisingly._

 _"Become enormous!" Kuguru said._

 _"He really has become huge!" Haruka said. Duel Sieger comes charging as Bal jumps on him as he used his legs to grab Duel Sieger's neck and throws him up._

 _"Bal!" Bal jumps up._

 _"Bal just..." Kuguru said._

 _"Threw Duel Sieger!" Baku said._

 _"He's strong!" Haruka said. Bal jumps high as he crashes into Duel Sieger for his attack._

* * *

"Bal will win this Buddyfight, and become Buddy Champions together with Gao, bal!" Bal said.

"The final fight of the Cho-Tokyo Championship! Duel Jaeger Revolted still has 5 soul cards left, as Gao Mikado's attack is about to begin!" Paruko announced.

"We are the chiefs of the ocean! We won't run or hide!" Dai said as Gao makes his attack on Duel Jaeger as he blocked it with his shield.

"Our hellish intensive training wasn't just for show! Sun Fist!" Gao used all of his might as he broke through Duel Jaeger's shield, "Balknuckle!" Gao's attack hits on Revolted and is destroyed.

"That's nothing! We'll use one soul card for the Soulguard Festival!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger Revolted is revived due to Soulguard.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted revives! Four soul cards left!" Paruko announced.

"Bal! Attack Duel Jaeger!" Gao said.

"Bal!" Bal jumps as Duel Jaeger used his claw to attack but Bal dodged it as he broke Revolted's weapon. But then Revolted grabbed Bal, however Bal slashed off Revolted's hand as he destroys it, "Bal! Bal! Bal!" Then he reaches to Revolted as he slashes down, "Bal!" Bal destroys Revolted.

"It's useless, utterly useless! There's plenty of soul cards left!" Dai said as Revolted is revived due to Soulguard, "Soulguard, activate!"

"Oh no! As we feared, that ends Gao Mikado's turn!" Paruko announced, "This is just Daisuke's previous match with 3 soul cards! Gao won't make it!"

"My turn hasn't ended yet!" Gao said as he held the last card in his hand. Dai slammed his fist.

"Sounds good to me! If you think you can defeat my Duel Jaeger Revolted, go ahead and try!" Dai said as he demanded to let Gao to give him whatever he's got.

"Don't tell me that he's got..." Daisuke said.

"An Impact Monster?!" Tasuku asked.

"But Duel Jaeger still has 3 soul cards left!" Jack said.

"It won't be enough to finish him off!" Ryuuga said.

"Even if the Bal Burst Smasher turned up, there'd be no point!" Noboru said.

"That's right." Kuguru said, "Even if he used it, Duel Jaeger would revive due to Soulguard."

"But that means Gao will lose for sure!" Haruka said.

"No he won't because that's not the cards that Gao has right now!" Baku said.

"The outcome of this fight is already clear, B. No matter what Impact Monster shows up, it won't be enough to surprise me." Ozon B said as he gave a wink, "Checkmate!"

"Final Phase!" Both said.

"Show them all." Genma said as he recalled the time when Bal defeated Duel Sieger.

* * *

 _'Your move that blew my Buddy.'_

* * *

"Your new power!" Genma yelled out.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge to activate.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detach.

"Bal will become a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3! And when he attacks, I can return up to 3 Sun Dragon monsters from the Drop Zone to my deck!" Gao said as the three cards he chose, transforms into duplicates of Bal Dragons, "And if I do that..." Each of them comes charging at Duel Jaeger Revolted as it tries to attack them, "Bal can destroy an enemy monster for each Sun Dragon cards!" The first one destroys Revolted but came back due to Soulguard.

"Bal, Bal!" The second one uppercuts Revolted and destroys it but came back again due to Soulguard. Revolted swings his weapon to stop the third one. But the third Bal evades it as he strikes at the Revolted again but came back for the third time for the last Soulguard.

"He blew his way through all of the soul cards?!" Dai asked.

"That's impossible!" Daisuke said.

"This isn't the Bal Burst Smasher at all!" Tasuku realized. Then the three duplicates went inside Bal as he became huge as the sun absorbs into him.

"Bal will try his super-super-best, bal!"

Ozon B was shocked as his eyes springs out, "Something huge just happened!" Then the cat springs out. Bal lands down as he landed on Revolted. He used his legs to swing Revolted up.

"Bal!" Bal jumps up.

"This is Bal's new Impact Monster!" Gao said.

"Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" Bal was above Revolted as he uses his arm for the Lariat attack and finally destroys Revolted once and for all.

"He's destroyed it!" Paruko announced as the game is ended.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Balknuckle/ G: 2: None/None/Bal)

(D: 0/ Item: None G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as Bal jumped on him.

"Gao! We won, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah!" Gao nodded in agreement. Then the crowd cheered for Gao's victory!

"Due to Duel Jaeger Revolted being destroyed, Dai Kaido has suffered a Lifelink Loss!" Paruko announced, "Gao Mikado has won the championship!" Then the cat moves Ozon B's head after he was in terrible shock.

"That was magnificent. Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado. Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Dai said as he started to cry a tear, "I wish it wasn't so, but... I've lost this fight! It was a legendary battle, worthy of the final match." He then started to laugh.

"We have seen the results of that hellish special training with our own eyes!" Genma said as the Seifukai members shed tears in their eyes.

"Thanks to that training, we've used up the Seifukai's funds for the year." Doai said.

"Yes. But Gao and Bal don't need to know that. We will now cheer to celebrate Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon's victory!" Genma declared as Gao and Bal were happy to hear that.

"Gao! Bal Dragon!" All Seifukai members cheered repeatedly. Then all of the audiences cheered repeatedly too.

"Why don't you join in?" Dai requested, "We're going to celebrate the victors!" He asked the students including the turtles to join in too.

"Chief!" The green turtle said.

"Come on! Gao! Bal Dragon! Gao!" Dai cheered as the turtles followed along.

"Bal Dragon!"

"Gao! Bal Dragons!" The students then joined in to cheer as well.

"Thanks, all of you!" Gao thanked.

"Thank you, bal!" Bal thanked.

* * *

Later, after the final match ended.

"And now, the awards ceremony will now commence!" Paruko announced, "The WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship Winner is... Aibo Academy Elementary School Student, Gao Mikado! His Buddy is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" The door opens as it revealing Shido, holding the trophy for the champion.

"As Aibo Academy Student President... I am filled with pride!" Shido said.

"He really won! Amazing!" Takeshi said.

"Congratulations, Gao! Bal!" Hanako said.

"He's my son, after all!" Suzumi said.

"Well done!" The grandma said.

"Now, please accept this." Shido said as he handed a trophy to Gao.

"All right!" Gao takes it and held it up high

"Gao Mikado has been awarded with the winner's trophy!" Paruko announced.

"You've grown up again, Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado." Genma said.

"We all look forward to what the future holds for him." Doai said.

"Yes." Genma nodded.

"Gao did it! He finally beat Revolted!" Haruka said excitedly.

"Honestly. He had us worried!" Noboru said.

"Are you crying, Baku?" Kuguru asked as she noticed a tear on Baku's face.

"My eyes are watering from sleep deprivation." Baku lied.

"As the winner, Gao Mikado has won the right to participate in next month's WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament. And! The Best 5 Buddyfighters from this Championship also have the right to participate!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for the Best 5 to compete, "Now, I'll introduce them once again! Cetacea Boarding Academy, Dai Kaido!" Dai ascended up stage.

"I failed to win the Cho-Tokyo Championship... But I'll strike back in the Japan Tournament!" Dai said.

"All right!" Gao said.

"And! The Prince of Buddyfight, Aibo Academy Junior High's Master Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced as Tasuku ascended up stage.

"Gao! Next time, I won't be caught unawares. I'll win my way to you for sure!" Tasuku said.

"Yeah!"

"And! From Aibo Academy, Teacher from Class 6, Daisuke Masamume!" Paruko announced as Daisuke ascended up stage.

"Guess that means I'll get the chance to fight against you, Gao! Now that you've seen my Photonic Lord... I won't let it slide!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!"

"Finally, we have Aibo Academy Elementary School's Gaito Kurouzu, but... It looks like he went home already." Paruko announced with a disappointed look on her face.

"Gao! We can fight again, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"We're going to win all the time in the Japan Tournament, bal!"

"Of course! And..." Gao said as they fist bumped, "We'll become the Buddy Champions!"

* * *

At the airplane, which has the logos of Gaen.

"Bal Dragon... Great Full Bal Lariat, huh?" Gaen asked as he watched the match on TV, "It looks like his hidden power has awakened. But this is just the beginning. Ain't that right, Sakaki Chi?" He asked as boy who is looks like the same age as Kyoya, wearing blue jacket, grey jeans, and has a dragon mark on his shirt. His hair is spiked up with a black headband.

"Yeah. I've been waiting to get that dragon." He pulled out a certain mask, "And I'll make sure to follow Masked Dragon's duty to steal that Buddy Rare. And it will be mine!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is done! The next one will about Zanya's secret and it'll be pretty awkward." Ryuusei said.

"You know, you're the one who is awkward." Daisuke said.

"Hey!"

"Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	18. Gojinmaru, Dance of Yashagami

Chapter 18: Gojinmaru, Dance of Yashagami

* * *

At the classroom, the students including Daisuke are having a party to celebrate Gao's championship.

"Cheers!" All students raise their drinks.

"Congratulations!" Kuguru congratulated.

"Congratulations!" All students including his sister said.

"Aw, thanks!" Gao said and laughed.

"Bal!" Bal said as he chuckled.

"You managed to win against a whole lot of powerhouses. That's quite an accomplishment!" Baku said.

"And now you're going to the tournament!" Haruka said.

"So proud, bal!" Bal said.

"Bal and me are the strongest Buddies!" Gao said.

"The strongest, bal!" Bal said.

"Don't act like a bigshot just because you won the Cho-Tokyo Championship." Noboru said.

"Noboru?" Gao is confused.

"Haruka's right about the Japan Tournament. You have it ahead of you." He said, "Don't forget that even stronger opponents are sharpening their knives and waiting for you!"

"He has a point, Gao. There are many opponents, coming from different places that were compete in the Japan Tournament." Daisuke said.

"Powerhouses we haven't met yet." Baku said.

"I can't even imagine what that's like." Kuguru said.

"There are a lot of strong opponents out there." Haruka said.

"That's something to look forward to, Bal!" Gao said as Bal laughs for joy.

"Ugh, these two." Noboru got irritated.

"Relax, Noboru. Those two are always like this when it comes to opponents." Daisuke said.

"But..."

"Hey, let's eat the celebration cake already!" Hanako said.

"Yeah, sounds good to me!" Gao said.

"Bal will cut it, bal!" Bal recommends as he pulls out his sword and cuts the strawberry cake but when he tries to, it floats already.

"Huh?"

"Did that cake just moved?" Haruka asked.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Baku asked so surprisingly.

"Bal!" Bal tries to cut but the cake moves again, "Bal!" And again, "Bal, bal, bal, bal!" He tries to go fast as he could to cut it but the cake is faster than bal. Until eventually he got exhausted, "This cake is alive, bal!" Then all of the sudden, the drinks are starting to float and all the foods starts to float around the classroom, "Come back here!" Bal said as he and Gao are chasing the cake. At the door, a certain little ninja snickered, after seeing the incident inside.

"They're panicking, they're panicking..." He said.

"Akatsuki!" A familiar voice said as Akatsuki turned and saw his brother.

"E-Elder brother!"

Then all the foods went back on the table. Everyone were wondering how did this happen as the door opens.

"Zanya! Akatsuki!" Gao said after seeing them.

"Enough tomfoolery, you two!" Zanya complained as he saw Tsukikage and Byakuya, hanging on the ceiling.

"Nin..." Tsukikage said.

"Forsooth." Byakuya said.

* * *

Zanya gave them a lecture as he smacked them on their heads for punishment and then have them sit down with a sign behind them that says Repentance.

"Master Bal, this is our first meeting. I am Zanya Kisaragi's younger brother, Akatsuki." Akatsuki introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, bal!" Bal said as he offered a handshake.

"I saw you on the news. Congratulations on winning the Cho-Tokyo Championship." Zanya said.

"Thank you!" Gao said.

"Master Gao isn't the only one who deserves congratulations." Akatsuki said as it confused them, "My elder brother won the Kendo Grand Champion Tournament!" Akatsuki said.

"Forsooth!" Byakuya pulls out a firecracker as he pulls it and pops out confetti.

"Nin!" Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Congratulations on the win!'

"Grand Champion?" Bal asked as he was confused.

"It means he's the champion of the champions." Gao said as it made Bal excited.

"That's amazing, bal!" Bal said.

"That really is amazing, Zanya! Congratulations!" Haruka said.

"Indeed! Congratulations, Zanya!" Kuguru said as the two girls got near Zanya.

"G-girls!" Zanya got nervous as he turned, "I, uh, it's no big deal." Then he leaves.

"What's wrong, bal?" Bal wondered what was that about as Gao touched Bal's cheek.

"Zanya is scared of girls." Gao whispered to Bal's ear as Zanya heard that.

"That's not true! By ancient tradition, boys and girls should be separated once they reach 7 years of age!" Zanya quoted, "It's wrong to be overly familiar with girls!

"I-is that true, bal?!" Bal asked as he panicked.

"Of course not." Baku said.

"My elder brother is a little behind the times." Akatsuki said as Zanya is going to punish his brother but his buddies stopped him.

"You're one to talk!" Zanya yelled.

"You mustn't, Lord Zanya!" Byakuya said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said as they let go of him since he calmed down as he tipped his glasses.

"Never mind. I didn't come here today to talk about that." Zanya said as he pulled out his deck case, "Gao. I want to see the power you used to win the Cho-Tokyo Championship." He requested.

"He's requesting a match with Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Seems like it." Kuguru said.

"Bal! What do you think?" Gao asked Bal for his opinion.

"Bal wants to fight the Grand Champion, bal!" Bal jumps on Gao, happily.

"All right!"

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, Gao battles against Zanya, he had Mera Blade attacks Tsukikage as he destroys him.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya activated Tsukikage's effect as he revives to the field.

"Nin!"

"Forsooth-sooth-sooth!" Byakuya attacks.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life. The crowd cheered for the excitement of Gao's match.

"Zanya really is strong, isn't he?" Kuguru asked.

"Of course he is!" Akatsuki said, "My elder brother is even greater now that he's a kendo champion! Now, he's practically invincible!" He boasted.

"But you know..." Baku said, "Your big brother isn't the only one who's evolved." He mentioned.

"Impact Call!" Gao declared.

"This is..." Akatsuki noticed as Zanya noticed it.

"I pay 3 gauge and evolve Bal Dragon! Into an Impact Monster!" Gao pays 3 gauge to activate.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword and his armor detached.

"What?!" Zanya asked so surprisingly as Bal came close to him, grabs him and throws him up.

"Bal!" As Zanya got tossed up, Bal jumps up to attack, "Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" He attacks Zanya with his arm as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Elder Brother!" Akatsuki cried.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: ?/ G: 2: None/None/Bal)

(Z: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"So this is the true power of the man who triumphed in the Cho-Tokyo Championship. I admit defeat. Now, I have no regrets." Zanya said to himself.

* * *

Later, outside of the Fighting Stage...

"I've seen your true skill with my own eyes now." Zanya said.

"Bal had super-fun fighting the Grand Champion, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out a blank card and pulls out his marker as he draws on it, "Bal will give you an Impact Monster card, bal!" He offered.

"What?!" The others yelled as Zanya takes it.

"Thank you." Zanya thanked as he leaves.

"Zanya! Let's do this again some time." Gao said but Zanya didn't bother to say anything.

"He didn't bother to say anything back." Daisuke said.

"He's acting kind of weird." Gao said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Kuguru wondered.

"Elder brother?" Akatsuki asked with concern.

* * *

Later, at night, at the Kisaragi Residence. Zanya and Akatsuki are out on the garden and sitting on the mat.

"I'm passing these on to you." Zanya said as he handed a wooden box to Akatsuki. He takes it as he opens the box. He was surprised when he saw it.

"What's going on?!" He asked, "Th-These are..."

"Just things I don't need anymore."

"You can't mean that!" Akatsuki cried.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Akatsuki told Gao the news. It surprised Gao as he spits out his juice.

"What?! Zanya's retiring from Buddyfight?!" Gao asked.

"Now that I think about it, maybe he passed up the chance to be in the WBC Cup because he met powerful swordsmen from around the world..." Akatsuki assumed, "And he realized how deep the path of the sword was, making him wish to perfect his swordsmanship." He said with concern, "Master Gao. What should I do?" He asked Gao for his opinion.

"You should just ask Zanya." Gao recommend.

"I can't ask him! I'm too scared!" Akatsuki said as he cried.

"Aw, sorry." Gao apologized.

"Then leave it to us!" They heard Byakuya's voice as he and Tsukikage appeared from the ceiling and dropped down.

"Whoa, bal!" Bal was surprised.

"Tsukikage! Byakuya!" Akatsuki said.

"If Lord Zanya is retiring from Buddyfight, that will mean disaster for us as well." Byakuya said, "We will make his intentions clear, forsooth!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage agreed.

"Thank you, Tsukikage! Byakuya! Let us go together, to prevent my elder brother's retirement!" Akatsuki said as they disappeared without a trace but Akatsuki couldn't as he decides to use the door to leave, "Farewell!" He shuts the door.

"Wait, where's Bal?" Hanako asked as she noticed Bal disappeared.

"What? Again?" Gao asked as he figured Bal leaves again.

* * *

At the bus station, Zanya was there as the bus arrived.

"Target confirmed!" Byakuya said as he and the others are hiding in the bushes.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said.

"That bus isn't heading to school or the dojo." Akatsuki noticed.

"Just where is he going, bal?" Bal asked as he appears with them.

"Huh?" Akatsuki noticed Bal as they were surprised. Zanya turned as he heard the noise but then heard the sound of the bus as he quickly heads inside. Akatsuki and the Buddies covers their mouths as they were safe from being discovered.

"Master Bal! What are you doing here?!" Akatsuki quietly yelled.

"Bal will help too, bal! Nin, nin!" He imitated their pose as they sweatdropped.

"How? You can't even use ninja arts!" Byakuya said. But then the bus has already departed.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said, "Nin, nin!" He pointed out to inform the news.

"Oh no!" Akatsuki said, "We will follow the bus. Master Bal, go home straight away!" He said.

"Don't wanna, bal! Bal wants go too, bal!" Bal throws a tantrum.

"Master Bal..." Akatsuki said.

"Bal wants to have lots of Buddyfights with Zanya, bal! So Bal wants to go too, bal!" Bal explained as it gave them tears of joy.

"Master Bal..."

"You think that highly of my master?" Byakuya asked.

"Then come with us! But don't let my elder brother spot you!" Akatsuki advised.

"Bal understands, bal!" Then they jumped out of the bushes as Byakuya and Tsukikage carries Bal and Akatsuki. They jumped through the road as they jumped on cars in order to reach to the bus.

"Ninja Arts! Art of the Remora!" Byakuya performed as they landed on the bus. The bus stopped at the next station as Zanya got off. The others got off too as they beginning, tailing at Zanya. Zanya is at the cafe, having coffee while reading a book. Meanwhile, Akatsuki and the others are hiding by hiding behind a sign of Momotaro and his companions.

"Unbelievable, forsooth!" Byakuya said.

"At home, he only drinks roasted green tea!" Akatsuki recalled, "What's he doing at a fancy cafe?" He asked.

"Someone's coming, bal!" Bal said as he saw someone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A girl said as Zanya noticed. It was familiar girl known to be Frill, wearing a cat hoodie and has whiskers on her face, "Teehee!"

"What?!" The others were surprised.

"I'm sorry for being late!" She said as she sat down on the chair.

"No, it's fine. I just arrived myself." Zanya said.

"E-Elder brother?" Akatsuki was getting confused.

"Wh-Who's that, bal?!" Bal asked as he didn't recognized her.

"An unfamiliar maiden, forsooth!" Byakuya said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said.

"Bal wants to see more, bal!" Bal said as he taps onto the sign, but then the sign fell as they fell along with it. But as they have fallen, they noticed Zanya and his friend disappeared.

"Hey! They're gone!" Akatsuki said as Bal turned and noticed.

"Over there, bal!" Bal pointed out that Zanya and his friend are walking away.

* * *

At the mall, Zanya and his friends walks through the jewelry store as Akatsuki and the others tip toed through the aisle.

"Bal thought Zanya was scared of girls, bal?" Bal recalled.

"Look closely." Akatsuki said as Bal looked closer.

"Huh?" He noticed something on Frill.

"That maiden is always walking three steps behind Lord Zanya, forsooth." Byakuya said, "She keeps her distance, while staying close enough for natural conversation. A marvelous feat!"

"Bal, bal..." Bal was amazed.

"Nin!" Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'No ordinary girl!'

"How about this one?" Zanya asked as he recommended something in display.

"Please, take your time." The female employee took out something from display as Frill wears it.

"Oh, it's so wonderful!" Frill said happily as she looks at a ring.

"E-Elder brother!" Akatsuki and Bal were shocked of seeing this.

"That's..." Bal noticed.

"It can't be!" Byakuya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Engagement ring!'

"Nin..."

Akatsuki looks at them, "Could it be? Have they pledged their troth?!" He asked so surprisingly.

* * *

At night, at the Mikado Residence.

"And that's the whole story." Akatsuki explained to Gao as he spits out his drink again.

"What?!" Gao asked so surprisingly, "Zanya's getting m-married?!"

"We saw it with our own eyes, forsooth!" Byakuya said, "Lord Zanya was with a maiden, looking at engagement rings!"

"Nin." Tsukikage nodded.

"He's probably quitting Buddyfight... So that he can be husband and wife with that maiden." Akatsuki assumed.

"Where we live, boys can't get married until they're 18." Hanako explained the traditional rule.

"It must be some misunderstanding." Suzumi said as she brought octopus dumplings to the table.

"Bal saw it too, bal!" Bal said, "That Zanya guy was gazing at the girl and looking really happy, bal!"

"If this is the path that my brother has chosen, then I should be happy for him, as his younger brother, but... I want to continue Buddyfight with my elder brother, for a long time!" Akatsuki cries out.

"Then you should tell Zanya how you feel." Gao advised, "Through a Buddyfight!"

"Master Gao..."

"If you're open and honest, I'm sure he'll return the favor." Gao said.

"I understand!" Akatsuki agreed.

* * *

Later, they met up with Zanya at the stage arena.

"You want a Buddyfight with me?" Zanya asked, "No. I've got something special I need to do today.

"It's that maiden, isn't it?" Akatsuki asked.

"Huh?"

"You're saying that maiden is more important to you than your own baby brother!" Akatsuki cries out.

"What is this nonsense, Akatsuki?" Zanya asked as he was confused.

"Zanya!" Gao yelled as it got Zanya's attention, "Akatsuki is worried about you!"

"If you're going to quit Buddyfight, we are prepared to step down without quarrel, forsooth!" Byakuya said, "But please tell Master Akatsuki the truth!" He demanded.

"Nin!" Tsukikage nodded.

"Quit? I don't know what you're talking about." Zanya said as he was getting more confused.

"Zanya!" He heard the familiar voice.

"Oh. Miss Frill!" Zanya said.

"Miss Frill?" Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka asked as they noticed her.

"Teehee! I came to see you!" She said.

"Wait a minute." Baku said.

"That voice..." Kuguru recognized.

"That face..." Gao said.

"Those clothes..." Haruka said.

"I feel like I've seen it somewhere before." The four said as Frill turned and saw them.

"Yikes!" She pulls down her hood to cover her face, "S-Sorry, I'll come back another time." But then Gao pulls down her hood, that her hair came out, "What was that for?!" She asked.

"Blazer Frill!" The four recognized her.

"Teehee!"

"N-not a cat?" Zanya asked as he was shock of noticing a girl.

"What do you mean, bal?" Bal asked as Zanya got snapped back and clear his throat to explain.

"It all began one week ago." Zanya recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the park, at a rainy day, Zanya was there, carrying an umbrella. There was box with a meowing sound._

 _'There was a kitten crying alone in the park.' Zanya explained. He then opened the box as he saw a white kitten._

* * *

 _At his home..._

 _'I took care of it... And its fur became shiny and silky right before my eyes. But when I woke up on the third day, it was gone. Then on the fourth night, she appeared.'_

* * *

 _At night, Zanya was reading a manuscript as a silhouette appears at the door._

 _'She said, I'm the kitten that you saved. I've come to repay your kindness.' Zanya explained. Frill appears as she was wearing the cat hoodie and whiskers._

* * *

Gao and the others were shocked of that story.

"Don't tell me you've believed that?" Kuguru asked.

"I met her innocent gaze and saw no falsehood there." Zanya said.

"Are you blind?!" Baku asked.

"Has she been forcing you to buy expensive things?!" Kuguru asked.

"Her cat-mother raised her all by herself while working at a cat factory." Zanya explained, "She said she wanted to give her a present." He pull out the ring he bought, "So I bought her a diamond ring."

"So is that the reason why you bought the ring?" Haruka asked.

"You've totally been duped." Baku said.

"There's obviously no cat-mother who works at the factory!" Kuguru yells.

"Listen up, Zanya! That girl's true identify is... Blazer Frill, a monster from Hero World!" Gao said.

"Teehee!" She said.

"W-What did you say?!" Zanya asked as he was extremely shocked and got dazed for his foolish act.

"Lord Zanya. Has this brought you to your senses, forsooth?" Byakuya asked.

"Nin?" Tsukikage asked.

"So you'll cancel your engagement-retirement?" Akatsuki asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zanya asked as he was still depressed.

"You passed many cards on to me, saying that you didn't need them anymore!" Akatsuki recalled.

"That was my old deck. I rebuilt my deck based around the new card that Bal gave me, so I didn't need those anymore." Zanya explained.

"Weren't you going to quit Buddyfight and dedicate yourself to the way of the sword?" Gao asked.

"Both Buddyfight and the way of the sword are challenging and never-ending. But I won't give up on either one! I'll perfect them both with my Kisaragi Two-Sword Style!" Zanya said with confidence and honor.

"So that means..." Akatsuki and Byakuya said as they got shock.

"Akatsuki and your Buddies jumped to the wrong conclusion, huh?" Gao asked as the others are disappointed.

"All that was for nothing..." Haruka said as they sweatdropped and Akatsuki got embarrassed and laughed.

"How embarrassing." He said.

"And I was so close to conning him, too!" Blazer Frill said as she gets mad, "How dare you get in my way?!" She yells angrily, "I won't forgive you this! Masuka Raid!" She calls him out as he was at the top of the tree.

"Yes, ma'am! Let's settle with a Buddyfight!" He said as he pointed out the challenge but then he tripped and fell out the tree but managed to grab hold in time, "That was scary."

"Fine by me!" Zanya said as he pulled out his deck. Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Punishment.', "It's time to take down this cat demon!"

"Elder brother!" Akatsuki said as he smiled for his brother.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage. The match has begun.

"Looks like the Buddyfight between Zanya Kisaragi and Masuka Raid is about to begin!" Paruko announced as the usual explosion occurred with Ozon B appearing in the audience.

"Boom! There we go!" He landed on his chair as his body was the first one on with his head, "Analysis will be provided by me, Ozon B!" He praised himself.

"White moon in the night. Stealthy blades cuts down my foes. Like the moon's shadow. Luminize! Kisaragi Legend of Wind and Cloud, Yasha Dance!"

"I won't forgive those who sully beautiful maidens! Luminize! Beautiful Legend!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"My turn! Charge and Draw! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the left! I pay 1 gauge and... I use Shiden's ability, discarding one Ninja Arts card to draw 2 new cards!" Zanya activate the effect as he pay 1 gauge and discard 1 card to draw 2, "I Buddycall Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode to the center!" Tsukikage jumps as he transforms to his new form.

"Nin!" His form has changed as he was in his original one but the mask is different is like an Oni and his armor is built up more. Zanya regains one life due to Buddy Gift.

"Ninja attribute. Size 1. 5000 power and 1000 defense, and a critical of 2! Tsukikage, attack Raid!" Zanya said as Tsukikage goes to attack.

"Nin!" Tsukikage transported himself away.

"He disappeared!" Masuka said as Tsukikage attacked him in front as he appears.

"Slash!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"A Katana World deck specializes in many different ninja arts, requiring a lot of strategy. It should be interesting to see if he can master it, B!" Ozon B said as he got hit by shurikens to his head.

"You don't know about my elder brother's great skill? You're a fraud!" Akatsuki complained.

"You're getting good at this!" Baku complimented.

"Maybe he should give a certain someone a few pointers." Haruka said.

"He's Zanya's little brother, after all." Kuguru said as Akatsuki toss more shurikens at Ozon B.

"Stop it! Stop him! Stop him! Stop him! He's worst than that zombie hater!" Ozon B begged as he turned his head, "Of course, it has not effect on me." But then Akatsuki toss a huge shuriken in the center of Ozon B's face as he fell off the table.

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw. I Buddycall Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right." He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I'm the Uniform Warrior of Love and Courage! Blazer Frill!" Blazer Frill introduced her usual catchphrase, "With just one wink... I'll strike you through the heart!"

"Gimme! Gimme!" Ozon said as he has still fallen for Blazer Frill's cute words.

"He's still obsessed with Blazer Frill?" Haruka asked.

"He hasn't learned, has he?" Kuguru asked.

"I call Ironing Man to the left! And I pay 1 gauge to... Transform!" He pays 1 gauge as he transforms to his bandaged armor.

"Whoa! He's transforming into Masked Vantage already!" Paruko announced.

"I cast!" He pays 1 gauge to cast, "Military Launcher!" He brought out a launcher as he shoots out missiles as one of them, hits Tsukikage, destroying him, "1 effect damage!" Another missile hits Zanya, inflicting one damage.

"How foolish! Tsukikage has Nanomachine Body Replacement, so he's immortal!" Akatsuki bragged.

"I can revive him by paying 1 gauge!" Zanya paid one gauge as Tsukikage has been revived in the center again.

"Nin."

"What a cheap trick." Masuka got irritated, "Blazer Frill! Attack Tsukikage!" Blazer then jumps to attack.

"Blazer... Kick!" She kicks at Tsukikage as he was destroyed.

"Nin!"

"Let's do this, Ironing Man! Attack Zanya!" Masuka performed a Link Attack with Ironing Man as Ironing Man attacks Zanya, inflicting 1 damage, "Vantage... Punch!" Masuka punched Zanya, inflicting 2 damage, "Final Phase! I pay 2 gauge and cast!" Blazer Frill twirls around, creating a sparkling cyclone, "Blazer Blaezer!" She twirls up and attacks.

"Accept my love!" She burns the heart as she throws it down to Zanya. He got hit as he was inflicted with 3 damage. Then Masuka unequipped his armor as it returns to the hand.

"I return Masked Vantage to my hand. My turn is over."

"What a barrage of attacks! It's only Zanya's second turn and he's in a heap of trouble!" Paruko announced.

"Tire! Fire! Cyber! Fiber! Huzzah!" Ozon cheered with the merchandise of Blazer Frill.

"I call Byakuya, Shiroyasha Mode to the right!" Zanya calls him out.

"Avaunt!" Byakuya appears as he was same but his armor was more built up like Tsukikage, Kuroyasha and the mask is the same too.

"Ninja Attribute. Size 1. 5000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1. I equip Water Calling Sword, Suiryu." In the flow of water, he equips a sword that isn't a katana but the blade is like aqua colored and the handle is yellow, "Activate ability!" The sword shines, "I pay 1 gauge and add Tsukikage Kuroyasha Mode in the Drop Zone to my hand." He pays one gauge as he brought his buddy back to his hand, "And I call him to the center!" He call him back again.

"Nin!"

"It's coming!" Masuka said as he expected this.

"I move Blazer Frill to the center!" Masuka moves his Buddy to the center.

"Oh no! Please, don't attack me!" She gave her cutsy look just to save herself.

"Silence, you cat demon!" Zanya yelled angrily.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I'll punish you, so that you'll never play such evil tricks again!"

"No way!" Blazer got shocked.

"Zanya..." Gao and the others got disappointed looks.

"He still believes her..." Kuguru said.

"I thought we told him that Blazer Frill isn't the cat." Haruka said.

"Byakuya! Attack Blazer Frill!"

"Prepare yourself, forsooth!" Byakuya pulls out his katana as the petals flows around him, "Huh?" Then Masuka Raid came by as he equips his Masked Vantage.

"Are you all right, Blazer Frill?" Masuka asked as he carries her in his arms.

"Oh, Masked Vantage!" Blazer felt relived as she got returned to the hand.

"Unbelievable! Zanya Kisaragi falls headfirst into Masuka Raid's trap! Byakuya's attack is a swing and a miss!" Paruko announced.

"Fool! Right now, Byakuya has a Double Attack!" Zanya explained.

"W-What?!" Masuka Raid asked as the three ninjas goes for an All Out Attack.

"All three of you, do a Linked Attack!" All three attacked Masuka, inflicting 4 damage, "I cast Clear Serenity." He cast as he boosted his gauge by 3, "Final Phase!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" Masuka Raid asked.

"Impact Call!" Zanya declared, "I pay 2 gauge and combine Byakuya and Tsuikkage! And transforms them into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates and combines them into one.

"Th-They combined!" Ozon B screamed as his eyes popped out and the cat freaked out.

"Byakuya and Tsukikage..." Baku said.

"Combined into..." Haruka said.

"An Impact Monster?" Kuguru asked.

"This must be Zanya's new ace up his sleeve!" Gao said as Tsukikage and Byakuya combined jumped as they combined together.

"They become a size 2 monster with 8000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! Tsukikage and Byakuya's cards are placed in it's soul!" It became Gojinmaru but his new form has shown with his cape tattered with red and purple and the armor has built up more, the katana it wielded has a oni on the handle, "Ghoul Deity Combination! Gojinmaru! Dance of Yashagami!"

"An Impact Monster?!" Masuka asked as he panics. Gojinmaru jumps and raised his katana.

"Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" Gojinmaru attacks straight at Masuka Raid, inflicting 2 damage.

Masuka Raid laughed, "Th-That little attack is nothing."

"Nin!" Gojinmaru said.

"Huh?" Masuka Raid was nervous for all of the sudden.

"I discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand for a Double Attack!" Zanya discard to activate the effect.

"Nin!"

"You've got to be joking!" Masuka Raid said as he desperately tried to protect himself, "I cast! It's Here, the New Suit!" He cast as he gave himself a boost.

"That's..." Gao recognized.

"A spell that increases a hero's power and defense during battle!" Baku explains.

"Because he's transformed into Masked Vantage, his stats will increase even more!" Kuguru said.

"But that would mean..." Haruka said.

"Gojinmaru's attack has no effect, B!" Ozon B said.

"Gojinmaru has one more ability." Zanya smiled.

"What?!" Masuka asked surprisingly.

"I discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and pay 2 gauge." Zanya pays 2 gauge as it went to Gojinmaru's katana as it glows purple, "This will nullify your spell and deals 2 damage!" The power of the katana blast away Masuka's boosted power as he takes 2 damage.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Is that even possible?!" Blazer Frill asked in his hand.

"Punishment!" Zanya yelled.

"Huh?!" They asked as Gojinmaru makes the final attack.

"Ghoul Deity Arts... Dance of Yashagami!" Gojinmaru finished him off.

* * *

(Z: 4/ Item: Suiryu/ G: 0: Shiden/Gojinmaru/None)

(M: 0/ Item: Masked Vantage/ G: 0: Ironing Man/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Zanya Kisaragi!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Zanya's victory.

"That should be enough to exorcise that cat demon." Zanya said.

"But it's not a cat demon." Baku said.

* * *

Later, at the outside of the Fighting Stage.

"I'm terribly sorry." Akatsuki apologized as he and the Buddies are in kneeling position, "I thought you were retiring from Buddyfight... Totally jumping from conclusions."

"If you want to apologize, apologize to them, not me." Zanya recommended to Gao and the others about the trouble that Akatsuki caused.

"No need! Don't worry about it." Gao said.

"I am ashamed." Akatsuki and the others bowed in forgiveness.

"The way of the sword is challenging, and it never ends." He looked at his Impact Monster card, "And Buddyfight is the same, "Receiving this new power from you has reminded me of this fact. I thank you, Bal." He bowed to thank Bal for the Impact Monster.

"Aw, it's not big deal! Bal, bal!" Bal felt embarrassed after being thanked.

"Look at him, he's blushing!" Gao said.

"Elder brother. I want to perfect both as well. The way of the sword, and the way of Buddyfight." Akatsuki said as Zanya put his hand on Akatsuki's shoulder.

"Let us journey together, Akatsuki. Until we perfect them both."

"Yes, elder brother!"

* * *

At the park, Masuka Raid was depressed after his loss.

"Grrr! They will pay for humiliating us!" Blazer said as she got mad, "We need to plan our revenge!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Masuka asked.

"We just need to find a way to con them again."

"Oh? So it's you two who are making this mess?" A voice said.

"And who are you to speak?!" Blazer asked as she turned as they saw someone, it was an appearance of Masked Dragon but darker, the mask is the same but the clothes are dark with red lining, "Wait... It couldn't be..."

"I-It's the notorious Masked Dragon!" Masuka recognized.

"Oh, so you have heard of me? Well, I'm quite flatter." He walks to them.

"S-Stay back!" Masuka yelled.

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

"You won't take my Buddy away from me!"

"Yeah!" Then Blazer makes her cutsy pose, "Please don't take me away! Teehee!"

Masked Dragon laughed, "You think that will fool me?!"

"Huh?"

"You may not noticed but I won't be just taking away your Buddy but I will also make sure she will never be the same again!"

"No way... Who are you?! Are you really Masked Dragon?!" Blazer asked.

"I used to be... But now, I have reborn. For I am, The Masked Dragon Neo!" He introduced himself.

"Masked Dragon..." Masuka said.

"Neo?!" Blazer asked as a Buddy Monster appeared and grabbed her.

"Blazer!" Masuka yelled.

"Masuka Raid!" She yells as she got sent away.

"No!" Then Masked Dragon Neo then punched at Masuka Raid, fainting him out.

"Sorry, but your Buddy will become my monster in my deck. And soon, all of the Buddy monsters will be added to my collection. Just you wait, Masked Dragon. Your legacy will continue, but first I will have to get rid of your ego. I will destroy, Daisuke Masamune!"

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter is done! The next one will be about the times when the matches started at the WBC Cup regional matches."

"Yep. We will now see our clips about it. Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	19. Cho-Tokyo Playbacks

Chapter 19: Cho-Tokyo Playbacks

* * *

At the cruise, there was a party to celebrate the Cho-Tokyo Championship matches.

"Good morning, everyone! Today, we're coming to you live from the celebratory party for the WBC Cup representatives! Your hosts are me, Paruko Nanana, and my Buddy, Martian UFO Takosuke!" Paruko announced.

"Takochu!" Takosuke said.

"And!" Ozon B's voice said as she heard his voice.

"Huh?" She asked as an explosive occurred next to her.

"Sleeping under Aibo Academy for countless years! Everyone's favorite, Ozon B will be your host too, B!" Ozon B said as the cat came out.

"Meow!"

"What?! Nobody told me!" Paruko said as she was surprised.

* * *

"Currently we're headed towards the island where the WBC Cup representative Invitational Tournament will be held." Paruko announced.

"Originally, we were scheduled to head to the island on a charted flight provided by the WBC Cup, but..." Ozon B was about to explained as seagulls descend down and peck on Ozon B's face, "Ouch! Animals have always been attracted to me! Ouch!"

"Uh..." Paruko then cleared her throat to change the subject, "This time, Cetacea Boarding Academy has generously allowed us on board for an elegant cruising experience! Cetacea Boarding Academy, thank you so much!" She thanked the members as they applauded.

"No need to be reserved! It's our tradition to spare no expense when entertaining guest!" Dai said.

"I got a admit, you really have what you had it in you." Daisuke said.

"That's what I expect form the Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido!" Gao said, "You're generous to a fault!" Dai nodded.

"Generous, bal!" Bal said as he jumped for joy and Dai laughed.

"It would have been nice to have the other representative fighters, Gaito Kurouzu, here as well..." Paruko announced as she recalled the time.

* * *

 _A the helicopter..._

 _"Don't be ridiculous... I have no intention of playing nice with others." Gaito said._

 _"So do us all a favor and tell them we're not interested!" Minako said as she slams the door._

* * *

"That was his attitude, including his follower, as they refused to accept the invitations." Paruko announced, "So Gaito is the only one on the charted flight." She said as Gao looks up the sky.

"Gaito..." Gao became concerned for him.

* * *

At the helicopter, Gaito and Minako are heading off to the tournament.

"Man, I wish I would've stay at that party." Minako said.

"Don't say that in front of Gaito. He's in a bad mood right now." Abygale said.

"Oh..." Minako felt bad as she looked at Gaito, who is staring at the card, "Gaito..."

* * *

Back at the party. Dai and his crew set up seafood with all kinds of quality fish and other kinds. Baku, Gao, and Bal were amazed.

"Whoa..."

"Looks tasty, bal!" Bal said.

"It's a festival, a festival! A festival to celebrate the eye of the Japan Tournament!" Dai said.

"Hooray! Hooray! Celebration! Hooray!" All members cheered as they started to eat.

"This is great!"

"So tasty!" They ate, Baku and Bal starts scarfing down on the food.

"Well, how is it? Do you like it?" Dai asked.

"Yeah, thanks! I'm in your debt!" Gao thanked.

"Thanks for hosting me and Jack, too." Tasuku thanked.

"And me and Ryuuga." Daisuke said.

"I told you, no need to be reserved! We've fought together, after all!" Dai said.

"I wonder what the Japan Tournament island will be like?" Gao wondered.

"We've heard that it's a resort area owned by the WBC Cup sponsor." Tasuku explained.

"So it'll have hotels and inns for us to rest there for the tournament event." Daisuke said.

"They're making it available especially for this tournament." Jack said.

"We should probably thank the sponsor once we get there." Ryuuga said.

"And also, the strong fighters from all over Japan are going to gather there!" Gao said.

"No matter how strong they are, Bal will defeat them as an Impact Monster, bal!" Bal boasted.

"Speaking of Impact Monsters... I just don't get it." Dai was wondering, "Where did you get them, anyway?" He asked Gao.

"You really want to know?" Gao asked.

"Yeah!" Dai said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, if you insist... I'll have to start with how Bal and I met." Gao begins telling his story.

"Bal?" Bal was confused for what's going on.

* * *

 _"Please, I'm begging you! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come to me, Buddy Rare!" Gao desperately opened the last pack as he drew out a card, "It's here!" He finally brought out a Buddy Rare as the card shines, "Finally, my Buddy Rare is..." But then Gao noticed that his Buddy Rare card is gone as he was shocked, "It's gone!"_

 _"Hey... What's that between your legs?" Noboru asked with a weird look on his face as he pointed and Gao saw a huge egg with a mark of a sun on it as it was under him._

 _"What?!" He asked as he picked it up, "My Buddy Rare turned into an egg."_

* * *

"An egg?" Dai asked.

"Yeah!" Gao said, "So I thought I'd try incubating it so it would hatch."

"I see."

* * *

 _It hatched as it revealed a dragon with red eyes._

 _"Bal?" It spoke its first word._

 _"It talks! What's your name?" He asked._

 _"Maybe he doesn't have one yet." Kuguru said._

 _"Don't have one yet, bal." He said._

 _"In that case... From now on, your name is Bal!" Gao declared the name for the newborn dragon._

 _"Bal, bal!"_

* * *

"And inside that eggshell, we found a whole bunch of Sun Dragon cards." Gao explained.

"And that's when Kyoya Gaen showed up." Tasuku recalled.

"He challenged Gao for a Buddyfight to see if Bal can stay if Gao defeats him." Daisuke said.

* * *

 _"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form._

 _"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"_

 _"Bal is going to defeat Lots-of-Faces, bal!"_

 _"Impact Call!"_

 _"Impact Call?!" Ozon B popped his eyes out and his heart as the cat came out._

 _"I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge to activate it._

 _"And Impact Monster?" Kyoya asked._

 _"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword from his chest as his armor begins to detached._

 _"The monster and the Impact card have combined!" Kuguru said._

 _"Huh?! Did that ever happened before?!" Haruka asked so surprisingly._

 _"It's a card that never existed before!" Baku said._

 _The hammer's engine started as Bal begins to swings it around and around, "Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal swings as he slams the Smasher at Kyoya as he lost the match._

* * *

"You defeated Kyoya Gaen, the greatest Buddyfighter in the world?" Dai asked.

"Pretty much." Gao said.

"This isn't the first time that Gao defeated Kyoya." Daisuke said.

"Really?" Dai asked.

"But if Gao didn't win, Bal would have been apprehended as a dangerous monster, right?" Tasuku asked.

"As for me and Ryuuga's Impact Monster card, we've received from Bal." Jack said.

"He just gave it to you?!" Dai asked.

"He drew it on those two cards and gave it to us. It was then that it became Impact Monsters for us." Ryuuga said.

* * *

 _"Bal will give you two these, bal!" Bal drew something on the cards with his marker._

 _"Hey! Bal's scribbling something on those cards!" Baku complained._

 _"Here, bal!" Bal gave the two drawn cards to Jack and Ryuuga._

 _"Th-thanks." Jack takes it._

 _"We appreciate it." Ryuuga said as he takes it too as the two cards begins to shine._

 _"Jack?" Tasuku asked._

 _"Ryuuga?" Daisuke asked as the two cards begin to glow._

 _"These cards... could it be?" Jack asked as he looked at it._

 _"Do you think...?" Ryuuga asked._

 _"Bal drew it for Jack and Ryuuga, bal!" Bal said._

* * *

"So Bal has the power to create Impact Monsters?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, "Sure seems like it."

"It's easy to see why Kyoya Gaen wants him." Tasuku said.

"But there are others who have Impact Monsters, too." Gao recalled.

"Gaito Kurouzu." Dai remembered, "The fighter whose Buddy is Black Death Dragon, Abygale."

* * *

 _"Impact Call to the center!"_

 _"Now, show me." Kyoya said as Gaito paid 3 gauge._

 _"I transform Abygale into an Impact Monster!" He activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power and defense, and a critical of 3! And I activate his ability!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as he created the black orb, "I destroy all monster other than this card!" Demios is destroyed._

 _"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said._

 _"Now, count the number of cards that fell into your Drop Zone!" Gaito demanded._

 _"I have 13 cards in my Drop Zone. Now, come." Kyoya said._

 _"Very well. Right now, Abygale has a critical of 6! And his attack cannot be nullified! Scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaito commands the attack._

 _"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale descends his attack as Kyoya prepares himself and lets himself takes the attack._

* * *

"We don't know how he learned to use Impact Monsters... But I feel like his strength has no limits." Tasuku said as Gao was feeling down all of the sudden.

"What's wrong, Mighty Sun Fighter?" Dai asked as it snapped Gao out, "No matter how we feel, chiefs like us need to lead our friends by smiling."

"Thanks for reminding me." Gao said.

"Gao!" Bal yelled, "Get over here quickly, bal! Or else Bal and Baku will eat it all, bal!" He said as Baku quickly sacrafs down on the fried rice.

"That's right! We were in the middle of a Celebration Festival!" Dai said.

"Let's go!" Tasuku said.

"Before it's all gone." Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Wow, Bal! Is it just me, or are you eating more than Baku?" Gao asked, "You're going to get fat again!"

"Not true, bal."

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Paruko makes her announcement, "Let's take a moment to look back at the terrific battles of the winners of the Cho-Tokyo Championship!"

"We call it: Fiery Battle! Cho-Tokyo Championship!" Ozon B announced as the cat came out, waving.

* * *

"There were some hot, hot, hot battles, but the best 10 fighters were the ones who made it to the Best 10! Master Tasuku Ryuenji! Masuka Raid! Gaito Kurouzu! Wataru Kageo! Daisuke Masamune! Minako Tamamo! Gao Mikado! Dash Kazakiri! Genma Todoroki! Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced the previous participants of the WBC Cup matches.

"Let's start with the first match of the quarterfinals, Tasuku Ryuenji versus Masuka Raid, B!" Ozon B demonstrated a clip about the match.

* * *

 _"Now's your chance, Blazer Frill!"_

 _"Don't order me around!" She yelled._

 _"Final Phase! I pay 2 gauge and cast!" He pays and cast as Blazer Frill begins to twirl around as quickly as possible._

 _"Blazer Blaezer!" Both unleashed the Impact as she spins around._

 _"Accept my love!" It revealed a heart as she pushes it down to flames as it hits Tasuku and got knocked by the Impact, inflicting 4 damage._

 _'Many people considered Master Tasuku Ryuenji their top pick for winning this championship! But Masuka Raid's skillul combo attacks had Master Tasuku on the ropes!' Paruko announced._

 _"You two aren't going to have a next turn." Tasuku said._

 _"Final Phase!" Both declared as it surprised Masuka Raid._

 _"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge and activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. He Crossnizes with Jackarms J Thruster in the Drop Zone. Also, I activate J Thruster's ability! I discard one card from my hand and Crossnize one more J Thruster from my deck! And by Crossnizing with J Igniter, his critical is now 3!" Jack assembled all the arms together._

 _"All Busters Terminate!" He sends his laser barrage as he inflicted 3 damage._

 _"I activate Jack's ability. Safety Release! Rain down, lights of the star!" Tasuku said as Jack released his safety lock._

 _"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends his Thrusters and Igniter to attack the fighter._

 _"No way!" He was dealt with another 3 damage. Then Tasuku's Jack released its blade for another attack. Tasuku ran through to make a finishing blow._

* * *

"Just in the nick of time, Tasuku Ryuenji's Impact Monster struck!" Ozon B said, "Which sped him along to the Best 5, B!"

"Next up, the second match of the quarterfinals!" Paruko announced the participants from the second round.

"Gaito Kurouzu versus Wataru Kageo!"

* * *

 _"I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center, Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life._

 _"It's showtime!" Joe said as he jumps and transforms to his true form._

 _'In this Buddyfight, Gaito Kurouzu's Impact Monster, Abygale Vanishing Death Hole, was missing from his deck! He seemed utterly helpless, but then!'_

 _"Abygale is now size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. I activate his ability!" Gaito said as Abygale opens up a black orb from his body as he was destroyed in the process. It then grew big as it opens its eye._

 _"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as it begins to absorb in the wind. 10 of Wataru's cards from his deck were absorbed into the orb and takes 2 damage._

 _"Whoa! Wataru has lost 10 cards from his deck and lost 2 life!" Paruko announced._

 _"Offer your souls to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito said as he regained 2 life, "Defeat is your destiny." Wataru gets lifted by the whirlwind, "Now, surrender yourself to destiny!"_

 _"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Wataru got sucked into the orb as he was dealt with 2 damage and lost the match._

* * *

"B-B-Believe it or not, Gaito Kurouzu used a brand new Impact Monster and proved victorious!" Paruko announced.

"And the third match of the Quarterfinals was..." Ozon B presented, "Daisuke Masamune versus Minako Tamamo!"

* * *

 _"I Buddycall my Mechanic Researcher, Aria to the left!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life._

 _"All right!" She jumped to the left._

 _'In this match, it's an intensive for Mechanics against the Photonics. However, with Daisuke's skill with Photonics, he has a surprise for us to see!' Paruko announced._

 _"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Ryuusei, into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge and activates it, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. Size 2. 10000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! I place 3 Photonic Gears from my hand and place them into his soul! For each card in Ryuusei's soul, he can attack one after he attacks! I choose Dillos Shield, Shining Ryu, and Black Wing!" Ryuusei's armor begins to glow_ _rainbow colors simultaneously as the chosen Photonic Gears combine onto Ryuusei. As his armor combines with the Photonic Gears, the visor on Ryuusei's head forms over his face for protection as he ascends into space with his weapons begin to charge and once fully charged, he splits into different colored version of himself, each attacking as each one of the clones have a different Photonic Gear equipped onto him before he lands the final attack._

 _"Photonic Collider!" He shouted as all the clones attack Minako at once, inflicting damage._

* * *

"Thanks to the Impact Monster that Daisuke used, he's got his chance of entering the Best 5!" Paruko announced.

"Next up for the fourth match of the Quarterfinals was..." Ozon B presented, "Gao Mikado versus Dash Kazakiri!"

* * *

 _"I Buddycall Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay 1 gauge and ride!" He pay one gauge to activate._

 _"Roger that!" He said as he and Dash goes to attack, "Maximum Crush!"_

 _"Go!" Dash yelled as Maximum crashes into Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over!"_

 _"Gao! Bal wants to fight already, bal!" Bal demanded._

 _'From early on in the fight, the two Buddyfighters were matched in attack and defense. But then, something unbelievable happened to Gao!' Paruko announced about the dramatic surprise._

 _"What? Bal Dragon, glub glub?" Bal asked as Dash was shocked._

 _"Senior Gao! Your ears..." Dash said as he noticed Gao's ears have become gills._

 _"What is it, glub glub? Is there something on my face, glub glub?" Gao asked as he noticed it, "Huh? Glub glub?!" He was surprised, "Impact Call, glub! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge to activate. Bal unleashed his Smasher as it started the engine, then Bal spins it around._

 _"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal smashes down to Dash and Maximum as he inflicted damage and won the match._

* * *

"Gao Mikado didn't let his tough situation bring him down! He let loose with an Impact Monster and proceeded to the semifinals!" Ozon B announced.

"Up to this point, all the matches were settled by Impact Monsters." Paruko announced.

"You could say that the Impact Monsters were really something to keep an eye on during this championship!" Ozon B pulls his eye out as an example.

"Please don't pull out your eye like that!" Paruko complained.

"If you think Impact Monsters are the only strong monsters around, that's a huge mistake, turtle!" The red turtle said as he appears on stage.

"A major mistake, turtle!" The green turtle joins in.

"A mistake like mountain oysters, turtle!" A blue turtle said as he joined in.

"It's just as they say!" Paruko announced as she agrees, "The final battle of the Best 10 was a massive Buddy Monster battle that was easily the equal of those Impact Monsters! The fifth match of the Quarterfinals was..." She demonstrated the last participants, "Dai Kaido versus Genma Todoroki!"

* * *

 _"I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He pays 2 gauge to call him out. Then the water rises around him, revealing the insignia, revealing his Buddy Monster._

 _'It's not just his size that's enormous, his actions are massive too! His abilities shocked us to the core! Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!' Paruko announced._

 _"Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!"_

 _Duel Jaeger then slashes Spartand in half and destroys it._

 _"Duel Jaeger obliterates Spartand!" Paruko announced._

 _"The final form of my Buddy! And that deity's name is..." The flaming vortex appears, "Duel Sieger! Tempest Enforcer!" Genma calls out Tempest Enforcer, Sieger's ultimate form._

 _'When it comes to size, this guy's no chump either! Genma Todoroki's Buddy, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger's final form!" Ozon B said, "Duel Sieger, Tempest Enforcer!"_

 _Then Jaeger dropped his weapon into the ocean as the trio of Tempest Enforcers makes their attack, "By discarding a Dragon Chief Emperor from my hand cards, Duel Jaeger's defense is changed to 15 thousand!" Jaeger grabbed each of them as he drops them down to the ocean, "It's a festival, a festival! Duel Jaeger, it's time for a Link Attack Festival!" He said as he and his Buddy joined together for the Link Attack. Tempest Enforcer was slashed down by Dai and Jaeger as it was destroyed._

 _"That was splendid, Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido." He has admit his loss due to Tempest Enforcer's Life Link._

* * *

"Dai Kaido blocked all three of Duel Sieger, Tempest Enforcer's attacks! All any of us can say is well done, B!" Ozon B announced.

"And finally, we have the first match of the semifinals! Gao Mikado versus Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko announced.

* * *

 _'If the previous battle was Power versus Power, this one was an exchange of Impact Monster for Impact Monster!" Ozon B said._

 _"Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal sends his attack to Gaito, however..._

 _"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito blocked the attack as he regained one life."_

 _"Bal?!" Bal is surprised._

 _"He blocked the attack?!" Gao asked._

 _"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as it begins to absorb. Gao's deck pulls out 10 cards as it was sent into the orb and Gao takes 2 damage._

 _"He destroyed Gao's cards and deals 2 damage!" Paruko announced._

 _"Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito said as he regains 2 life, "Defeat is your destiny." Gao then gets suck into the orb, "Now, surrender yourself to destiny!"_

 _"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said._

 _"Gao!" Bal yelled._

 _"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao managed to cast a spell to nullify the attack and regained one life. Bal jumps as he raised his sword at Abygale. Abygale grew his wings out from the orb to deflect it. But Bal cuts the wings off and jumps to avoid the attack from Abygale. Then at the final blow, Bal struck at Abygale as he slashed it in half._

 _"Gaito..." Abygale is now destroyed._

 _"Abygale!" Gaito yelled._

 _"Final Phase!" Both declared. Bal attacks as Gaito screams while the attack hits._

* * *

"Gao let loose with a second Impact Monster, and moved on to the finals!" Paruko announced.

"All eyes were on the second match of the semifinals! Dai Kaido versus Tasuku Ryuenji!" Ozon B announced.

* * *

 _"I evolve Duel Jaeger!" The water rises as Duel Jaeger evolved to his new form, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted!"_

 _"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" He sends it down attack Dai._

 _"Ocean Emperor's Imperial Spirit!" Revolted engulfs his burning spirit as it burns off Thrusters and Igniter away._

 _"Whoa! The three Dragonarms have been destroyed!" Paruko announced as it surprised Tasuku._

 _"I can't inflict damage on him?!" Jack asked. Revolted roared as Tasuku couldn't defeat Dai or his Buddy._

 _"My turn is over." Tasuku declared._

 _"It's a festival, a festival!" Dai throws Wild Waves as he hits Tasuku, inflicting one damage._

 _'Who could've predicted it? That Master Tasuku would be in such dire straits, and that he would fight so desperately?' Paruko announced._

 _"Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted finishes Tasuku off as he struck Tasuku down._

* * *

"Victory smiled upon Dai Kaido!" Ozon B said.

"But we're not done yet! We have one more match for the semifinals! Daisuke Masamune versus Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced.

* * *

 _"I pay 3 gauge and placing two cards from the top of my deck. I call out to the center, Photonic Lord, Terra!" He pays 3 gauge as he brought Terra._

 _'In this huge battle, Daisuke calls out a Photonic Lord! He's bigger than Duel Jaeger! However, when Duel Jaeger makes his attack, Terra used his soul to counter that attack! He took away two of Duel Jaeger's soul cards!"_

 _"Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted used his weapon as he crushes Terra down as it crashes into the ocean, destroying it._

 _'But the bad part is that Terra used up all of his soul cards, leaving himself to be destroyed by Revolted's attack, B! Even with all of he's got, he was so close of defeating Dai Kaido and his Buddy, B!' Ozon B said._

 _"Double Attack!" Revolted attacks again as Daisuke lost the match._

* * *

"It's twice now that Dai Kaido has achieves two victories!" Ozon B said.

"But after one week interval, it was time for the Cho-Tokyo Championship Final match at last!" Paruko announced.

"Who would win? The Impact Monster, or the invincible dragon?!" Ozon B said.

"The final match! Gao Mikado versus Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced.

"Buddy... Fight!" Both said it together.

* * *

 _'Crush Dai Kaido's Buddy, Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger, before he had a chance to evolve it into Revolted! Gao Mikado went on the offense, B!' Ozon B._

 _'However! Dai Kaido used a spell to send Duel Jaeger's soul directly to the Drop Zone! This allows him to quickly evolve Duel Jaeger into Duel Jaeger Revolted!' Paruko announced._

 _"Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted!' Duel Jaeger evolved into Revolted. Bal then broke Revolted's weapon, but then Revolted grabbed Bal, however Bal slashed off Revolted's hand as he destroys it._

 _"Bal, bal, bal!" He then reached to Revolted as he slashed down, "Bal!" Bal destroys Revolted._

 _"It's useless, utterly useless! There's plenty of soul cards left!" Dai said as Revolted is revived due to Soulguard, "Soulguard, activate!"_

 _"Oh no! As we feared, that ends Gao's turn!" Paruko announced, "This is just like Daisuke's previous match with 3 soul cards! Gao won't make it!"_

 _"Final Phase!" Both said._

 _"I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge to activate._

 _"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached._

 _"Bal becomes a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3! And when he attacks, I can return up to 3 Sun Dragon monsters from the Drop Zone to my deck!" Gao said as the three cards he chose, transforms into duplicates of Bal Dragons, "And if I do that..." Each of them comes charging at Duel Jaeger Revolted as it tries to attack them, "Bal can destroy an enemy monster for each Sun Dragon cards!" The first one destroys Revolted but came back due to Soulguard._

 _"Bal, bal!" The second one uppercuts Revolted and destroys it but came back again due to Soulguard. Revolted swings his weapon to stop the third one. But the third Bal evades it as he strikes at Revolted again but came back for the third time for the last Soulguard. Then the three duplicates went inside Bal as he became huge as the sun absorbs into him._

 _"Bal will try his super-super-best, bal!" He used his legs to swing Revolted up, "Bal! Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" Bal was above Revolted as he used his arm for the Lariat attack and finally destroyed Revolted once and for all._

 _"He's destroyed it!" Paruko announced as the game ended._

* * *

"And in that instant, Gao Mikado grasped victory!" Ozon B said as the crowd cheered.

"And with that..." Paruko announced.

"This presentation of Fiery Battle! Cho-Tokyo Champion is over, B!" Ozon B opens his head as he bowed, Paruko did it also.

"Meow!"

"Takochu!"

Later afterwards, the cruise is almost reaching to the island.

"Oh! Finally we can see our destinations, Cho-Tokyo Island!" Paruko announced, "It looks like many other Buddyfighters are heading that way as well!" Many helicopters and boats are following along the cruise."

* * *

At the Cho-Tokyo Island, an alarm been activated as a mysterious Buddy Monster, hiding in the shadows with its' partner.

"This is what they called 'security'?" An intruder said as he was flying, "Zodiac. Gravity Rest!" He snapped his finger as his Buddy Monster called Zodiac used his ability to crush the robots down. Then a screen appears next to him as it was revealing Kyoya.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think a couple of intruders would make it here." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya Gaen, is it? I like this place. And so does my little employee. From now on, I'll be using it." He said.

"I can't be having that. You two are going to leave, even if I have to use force." Kyoya recommended.

"That's right. We heard that you're going to be having the Japan Tournament on this island. If you want the tournament to go off without a hitch, you'd better do as I say."

"I remember now. You're Doctor Gara, aren't you?" Kyoya assumed.

"An excellent observation. That's right." Gara said as he pulls out his lollipop, "I'm the super genius of the century, who's going to bring a revolution to the science of Monster Engineering... The Great Doctor Gara!" He introduced himself as he was wearing a dark and white suit with purple lining, he has purple eye lining under his eyes, light green eyebrows, green hair fluff and light hair corner hairs on both sides on the front, "You call my work an abomination, yet you have your own artificial monster research laboratory!"

"I have no interesting in debating with you. I'm taking actions to remove you and your employee right away." Kyoya said.

"Try if you can. Of course, with my employee's talent, he can easily leak the information to the world about the WBC Cup's sponsor is dabbling in such forbidden research. That would be convenient for me too. Isn't that right, Kiyotaka Izayoi?" He asked his employee, who is a punk, wearing gangster clothing, and punk hairstyle.

"Yeah! I got everything I need here, boss!" He holds out the data of everything he finds in the lab.

* * *

At the building, where Kyoya is at.

"Doctor Gara. Kiyotaka Izayoi. I should've eliminated him when we first met. And I would've arrested his employee as well.

"What are you going to do, my other half?" Azi Dahaka asked.

"We'll have to see how things developed." Kyoya replied.

Then what about my Dragon Force? Wasn't this all planned so that we could gain the Dragon Force?" He asked as Kyoya smirked.

"Gara. Do as you like for now." Kyoya said as he holds the card in his hand, "But if you try to get close to the secret of Dragon Force.. I'll just have to use this." He holds the card that is the same as Dragon Ains but with the number 2 on it, "Dragon Zwei!" He sliced his own phone for that.

* * *

At the launchpad of the Cho-Tokyo Island, Gaito and Minako came out.

"What are you going to do, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"I'm never going to lose again. In order to make sure of that, I need the ultimate power of the dragons, which is hidden on this island. I will gain the Dragon Force!" Gaito said.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"That's my destiny!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is done. The next chapter will be the start of the Japan Tournament! We will go off random for that!"

"Please give us a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas please! Need to upgrade my deck a bit more! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	20. Wanted Criminal, Doctor Gara

Chapter 20: Wanted Criminal, Doctor Gara

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold!" Two sprouts waters appears on both sides as Ozon B got cold from the drops of water, "However, nobody realizes that a terrifying conspiracy is unfolding on the island. Not even me! What? You thought I knew the world of Buddyfight back to front?" Ozon B asked as seagulls came by and pecked on him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! Well, in any case, join me for a Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat came out as he raised the flag with the WBC Cup mark on it.

* * *

At the Cho-Tokyo Island, which looks like a star with trees and a huge mountain... all the participants and guests have arrived.

"So this is Cho-Tokyo Island!" Gao said after seeing it for the first time.

"And that must be the Cho-Taiyo Hotel that they built as a sort of Olympic Village for this tournament." Tasuku said as he looked at the hotel at the far side of the island.

"Looks pretty far from there to the docks." Daisuke said.

"Cho-Taiyo Island and Cho-Taiyo hotel, huh!" Dai said, "Everything here is sun-themed. What a warm reception for the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Sounds like something you would enjoy, Gao!" Haruka said.

"Warm reception, bal!" Bal said.

"You're making me blush!" Gao chuckled.

"Well then, everybody..." Paruko said as she came around.

"Huh?" All asked.

"I'm your official commentator and announcer, Paruko Nanana! I'll be heading to the starting line ahead of you all!" Paruko announced, "Go, Takosuke!"

"Takochu!" Takosuke lead her to the starting line.

"Hey! Miss Paruko!" Ozon B said as he was running after Paruko, "I'm the official commentator and analyst, so don't leave me behind, B!" He begged. The cat came out as he held out a sign, 'That's a lie, meow.' Then Ozon B tripped, "Ow!" He then fell as he broke into pieces, "Oh no."

"He fell." Haruka said.

"And broke." Kuguru and Baku said.

"Let's head to the starting line too, Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal wants to fight as soon as possible, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Hana! It's starting!" Suzumi said.

"Okay!" Hanako said as she was at the living room with her mom and her grandma. The TV has shown the WBC Cup Tournament.

"Finally! Finally! Finally!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the town square...

"The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is starting, with Cho-Taiyo Island as the stage! While the regional preliminaries were elimination-tournament style, the Japan Tournament is a Swiss-style system. The first 4 Buddyfighters to rack up 100 wins will earn the right to participate in the World Championship!" Paruko announced as the people were excited.

* * *

"And! These are the stages that you'll all be fighting in! The UFO Stages!" Paruko announced as multiple giant metal orbs that looks like UFOs appears, "That's where you'll be fighting those red-hot Buddyfight battles! Of course, to prevent people from fighting the same person twice in the row, the loser will be randomly fired at different locations at Cho-Taiyo Island!" Paruko explained the rules as the crowd were surprised, "To get things started, we'll gathered all the Buddyfighters in the UFO Stages!"

"Wait a minute!" Gao yelled.

"What does gather mean, bal?" Bal asked as the UFO Stages used their tractor beams to gather the number of Buddyfighters into each of the UFO Stages.

"Gao! Bal! Good luck out there!" Baku cheered.

"You too, Elder Brother!" Haruka said.

"We'll be cheering you on from the Cho-Taiyo Hotel!" Kuguru said.

"Gathering Completed!" The UFO Stages were set to launch, "Buddyfighters, are you ready? Five seconds to launch! Four! Three! Two! One! Fire!" The UFO Stages blasted the fighters out as they are flying and were landing to different locations.

"But if we fall from this height..." Gao predicted.

"What will happen to us, bal?" Bal asked. But then a machine on Gao's back activated as it released a sun light image as a parachute.

"Whoa!" Gao said as each of them got their parachutes activated and finally landed at the spot. After that, the parachutes detached as it flies away.

"From the moment you land, this tournament begins!" Paruko declared, "You'll rely on the pre-installed Cho-Taiyo Island Nav System to find your opponents and move about the island!" Tasuku landed as he looked at his phone for the Nav System, it shows where he's at, "You'll fight the first Buddyfighter that you encounter!" Tasuku then walks to find one, "The moment two Buddyfighters meet, the Paruko App will activate and the lock will initiate. That lock will be in effect until you finish the Buddyfight, and you won't be able to start a new one." Dai was at the bridge as he encounter his first opponent, he pull out his phone as it shows the Paruko App which says, "Do you want to Paru-Call?"

"What's this?" Dai asked as he pushed the button. Then Paruko's hair tension tingles.

"Oh! Looks like I've got a Paru-Call already!" Paruko said as she closed the hatch as she went inside Takosuke's saucer, "Warp!" She transported herself to the bridge, where Dai and the Buddyfighter are at, "Warp Successful! In addition to being the official commentator and announcer, I'm in charge of arranging the stage!" She brings out a little tool with the same design as the stage, she pushes the button, "Let's go to the UFO Stage! Open!" She throws it as it grew into the UFO Stage. It then used the beam on Dai and his opponent as it brings them inside.

* * *

Inside the UFO Stage, was a space with the stage set, the stage area is floating as the platforms are different, the left side of the stage is blue with the areas that circles. The other side is red with the areas are square. The stage area has 6 yellow diamond shapes around.

"These UFO Stages have been created to let you Buddyfighters fight battles that are hotter than hot!" Paruko announced, "Only the fighter who wins in this stage will receive a winning star!" The Buddyfighter appears on the red side, "In other words, any Buddyfights taking place outside of this stage will not count as a victory. And! The Buddyfighter who loses will be fired out of this UFO Stage once more!" Dai appears on the blue side.

"Looks like a festival is about to begin!" Dai said.

"Now!" The red turtle said.

"Chief's!" The green turtle said.

"Buddyfight!" The blue turtle said.

"Is about to begin, turtle!" All three said as they raised their flag. But then all of the sudden, Paruko's hair tension, reacted again as she panicked.

"I'm getting Paru-calls from all over the place! Warp!" She transported herself to the locations of where the Paru-calls take place at.

* * *

At the outside, Gao and Bal watches as many UFO Stages has been set for the fighters.

"This is bad. So many already!" Gao said after witnessing it.

"Bal and Gao should fight soon, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

Inside the UFO Stage for Dai's battle...

"Revolted! Finish him!" Dai banged his core gadget, "Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted strikes the opponent as the game ended, "What a big catch!"

* * *

At the starting line, many people are watching on the screens.

"Whoa! A Buddyfighter has already won a winning star!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"But you can't relax just because you've won!" Paruko announced as Dai transported himself out to the ground, "In this tournament, it's vital to be the first to score 100 wins!"

"On to the next one!" Dai said as he dash to find another opponent.

"Even if you lose the Buddyfight, you can face a new opponent in a new location!" Paruko announced as UFO Stage sets its cannon as it blasted the loser fighter to the next location, "Now I'd like to introduce some Buddyfighters to keep an eye on!"

* * *

"My special sword attack! You shall feel its true power soon enough!" A man, wearing a green samurai shogun armor as he wields a katana, the core gadget he used is like a white Japanese box to carry charms.

"A warrior from ancient times who has wandered into our modern world! Cho-Okayama Representative, Tenka Gotsurugi!" Paruko introduced a representative.

* * *

"Ready? I'll take you all the way to..." A woman who is like a beautiful model, has light orange hair that was long and curled til the end and heart earrings, she wears a purple dress, white feathered on the sides and pink armlets, she wears gold bracelets and has a blue phone with the strap of charms on it and she has long eyelashes, "Pa!" She takes a snapshot of herself, "Ra!" And another, "Dise!" And another. Her core gadget next to her is like a same mirror that Elf used but it was blue, round, and has a heart on it, including wings were added on it.

"A selfie-snapping visual glam Buddyfighter! Cho-Nagoya Representative! Ageha Gokuraku!" Paruko introduced.

* * *

"My faithful servants. I summon you from the depths of perdition!" A man with grey hair and pink lining on his right, black mascara on his right eye that is like a scar image. Red eyes, a choker with spikes on it, a black suit that is a like biker. His core gadget is a red skull with a core on the forehead as it was on his right shoulder.

"A stylish Buddyfighter who's really into his theme! Cho-Osaka Representative, Shura Gokumon!" Paruko introduced.

* * *

"Beat them down! Destroy them all! Show no mercy!" Kiyotaka was there, his core gadget is like a boxing helmet.

"A strong punk who uses his hobby to throw punches! Cho-Shibuya Representative, Kiyotaka Izayoi!" Paruko introduced.

* * *

"It looks like the powerful fighters from all over Japan have gathered on this island." Kuguru said after seeing four participants on the screen.

"They do look really strong." Haruka said.

"That's right. Any one of them could easily rack up 100 wins." Baku said.

"And look who's here!" Paruko announced for the surprise.

* * *

"I Buddycall to the right!" A familiar voice said, "Tyrant Cerberus!" Cerberus was called as his appearance is different, he is not white but black and his weapons have changed into advanced drills and chainsaw and gatlings. He regains one life for Buddy Gift.

* * *

"Cerberus?" Gao recognized as he saw on his phone.

"Gao, hurry up and find a fighter, bal!" Bal said.

"It can't be!" Gao realized who it was.

"Bal?"

* * *

"Tyrant Cerberus! Finish the fighter off!" It was Rouga who appears in the UFO Stage as Cerberus comes charging at the opponent.

"I'll devour anyone who gets in our way!" Cerberus said as he attacks, "Tyrant Bite!" He ended the match.

"I heard that this was the Japan Tournament, so I thought I'd able to fight opponents with some mettle. They'd better not all be weak." Rouga said.

* * *

"Just as I thought! It's Senior Aragami!" Gao recognized.

"Is he a friend of Gao's, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! He's my pal! Senior Rouga Aragami!" Gao said happily as he remembered the times, "When it comes to Danger World, he has no equal! That's how amazing he is!" He remembered the time when Rouga fought against Kiri.

* * *

 _"I cast! Super Strength Replenishment!" He cast as he paid one gauge and boosted his gauge by 3._

 _"What are you trying to do?" Kiri asked as he was surprised._

 _"Final Phase. I cast!" He cast as the dark surge of power comes out of his axe as it absorbs it, "True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay! With this, Asura Demon Slay can attack twice, and gains an extra critical! Come on your senses! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" He attacks as he slashed Grangadez in half as he destroys it. Kiri takes 3 damage due to Lifelink._

 _"It can't be! In one turn, he's destroyed Grangadez and his four-soul cards!"_

 _"Penetrate!" Rouga attacks Kiri, inflicting damage._

 _"That was magnificent, Rouga." He takes as he lost the match._

* * *

"He's that strong?!" Bal asked as he was excited.

"Yeah! He's incredibly strong!" Gao said.

"He's here! It's Master Tasuku!" Paruko announced as Gao saw Tasuku's match on the phone.

* * *

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" Jack sends his attack as it flies around and crashed at the opponent, inflicting 3 damage.

* * *

"He missed out on winning the Cho-Tokyo Championship, but he's as strong and manly as ever!" Paruko announced.

"Jack and Tasuku won, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah!" Gao said, "Let's hurry up and win too!"

"Speaking of people who missed out on winning the Cho-Tokyo Championship, let's not forget our teacher Daisuke!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Ryuusei! Combine with Infinite Zone! Black Wing! Shining Ryu! Collide with your might!" Daisuke said as Ryusei combines together with the chosen Photonic Gear.

"Photonic Collider!" Ryuusei and his clones attacks the opponent, inflicting 2 damage as he won the match.

* * *

"A strong fighter, who proves his destiny with the powers of the Photonics! He was close enough to reach into the finals! But oh well, at least he's got his chance!" Paruko announced.

"That's our teacher! He's really strong!" Gao said.

"Hooray for Daisuke and Ryuusei, bal!" Bal said.

"Last, but not least. We have one more who missed out on the championship!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Now, surrender yourself to destiny!" Gaito said as he unleashed the Impact Monster.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as the opponent got sucked into the orb as he took damage and lost the match.

* * *

"A fighter with unseen depths of power, Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito..." Gao was concerned after seeing him again.

"Gao! Bal and Gao can't sit back and lose, bal!" Bal said, "Bal and Gao will be the first to reach 100 wins, bal!"

"You're right. Let's be the first past the gate!"

"First pass the gate, bal!" Bal said as he jumps excitedly and heads off, "Bal! Bal, bal, bal!"

"Bal! Wait for me!" Gao said as he catches up on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the building, where Gara is at.

"So this is the one who creates Impact Monsters. Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon." Gara said as he watches on the monitor, "And he's a new type of Sun Dragon, too. Interesting. I'll capture him and feed him to Zodiac." He said after taking a bite of his lollipop, "Let's hope my employee doesn't fail his mission."

* * *

"Bal! Where are you?!" Gao asked as he was at the forest, looking Bal after he went missing, "Bal!"

"This way, bal!" Bal's voice was called.

"Bal. We don't have time to play hide-and-seek." Gao walks to search for his buddy, "Bal, come out already." But what he didn't noticed is that the tree has the speaker that records Bal's voice.

"This way, bal." The speaker said.

* * *

"This is too easy." He takes out his candy, "No need for the employee to do his job. I'll habdle this myself. Now..."

"Gao!" Bal's voice yelled out as he was in the different part of the forest, "Where are you, bal?!" He yells out, trying to find Gao.

* * *

Bal runs around in the forest, looking for Gao. But couldn't find him as he stopped to rest, "Bal is lost, bal."

"Bal!" Bal heard someone's voice.

"Oh! That's Gao's voice, bal!" Bal recognized it. He turned to find Gao by following his voice, "Gao!"

"Bal!" Gao's voice said but it was the same tree that used Bal's voice to lure Gao. Behind the rocks are two Buddy monsters that looked machine typed.

* * *

"All right. Get behind him." Gara ordered.

* * *

Bal was getting closer to the rocks as the ground explodes out. Bal recklessly pulls out his sword as it was in flames, swinging for defense.

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!" Bal heard the voice as it was Ozon B, who appears out of the ground as he was getting burned by Bal's flame, "Hot! Hot!"

"Oh no, bal!" He changed his sword into a paper fan to cool out a flames on Ozon B.

"So hot!" Ozon B said as later, the flames were cooled off.

"Sorry, bal. Are you all right, bal?" Bal asked.

"I thought I was gonna die. Oh wait, I'm already dead!"

"Please, bal. Bal wants you to help look for Gao, bal." Bal requested, "Bal can hear his voice but just can't find him, bal."

"Leave it to me! However, I'm actually..." Ozon B was about to explain as the cat came out.

"Meow!" The cat pulls out a sign that says, 'Lost'.

"Then Bal can't leave it to you, bal!" Bal said as he was shocked but then he realized something, "Oh! At times like this..." He pulls out his usual detection tool, "Weathervane Dragon! If we use this, we can figure out where Gao is, bal!"

"Oh! And I can get back to Cho-Taiyo Hotel, B!" Ozon B said as he was relived.

"You're so troublesome."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"What's with that zombie?" Gara asked as he noticed Ozon B on the screen, "He's getting in my way!" He complained as he bites on his candy. He pulls out his phone and call to see if his employee can respond. He heard the beeps as it shows no response, "Tch. He's not answering." He ended the call, "Guess I'll have to keep a long leash on them for now. Withdraw for the moment."

* * *

Gara ordered his monsters as they crawled away.

"Gao is that way, bal." Bal said as his weathervane pointed the direction.

"Let's go!" Ozon B follows Bal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gao is still searching for Bal as he looked around the forest.

"Gao!" Gao heard Bal's real voice as he saw him and Ozon B together.

"Bal!" Gao was happy to see him again.

"Gao!" Bal jumped to hug him.

"Gao!" Ozon B jumps to join in but Gao was too happy to see his Buddy as he kneel down and Ozon B got hit to a tree.

"Oh." Gao noticed Ozon B.

"Gao. Ozon B can't get back to Cho-Taiyo Hotel. He needs your help, bal." Bal requested.

"Fine, I guess we'll walk him back to the hotel." Gao sighed as he was disappointed. But then he received the horn ringtone in his phone as he got the Paru-call, "There's a Buddyfighter nearby." He heard something coming out of the bushes as it was a random Buddyfighter, holding the phone with a Paru-call on it, "Finally, we can fight!"

"Bal!" Bal agrees as Gao pushed the button as the battle commenced.

* * *

Later, inside the UFO Stage...

"Penetrate, bal!" Bal attacks as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Sun Fist! Balknuckle!" Gao strike at his opponent, inflicting 2 damage.

"We'll finish this on one go, bal!" Bal said.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared as the opponent is surprised for this, "Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"What?!" The opponent asked as Bal came to him, grabbed him, and toss him up above.

"Bal!" While the opponent is up flying, Bal charges up for his attack, "Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" He crashed down his opponent as he was inflicted with 4 damage, ending the match. Gao was declared the victor.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

"Bal and Gao won, bal!"

* * *

Then Gao and Bal were descended down.

"Now let's get Ozon B back to the hotel, so we can look for our next opponent!" Gao recommended.

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal agrees.

"Sorry to be so much trouble, B!" Ozon B apologized, "Really, I'm sorry." He then follows them back to the Hotel.

* * *

Later, the event ended for today.

"Buddyfights have finished for the day! We're currently tabulating the number of wins by you, the Buddyfighters!" Paruko announced the results.

* * *

At the town square, Paruko makes her results.

"The Buddyfighters who scored the greatest number of wins today was... Gaito Kurouzu! His Buddy is Black Death Dragon, Abygale! An amazing 32 wins!" She was surprised with the result.

* * *

At the Mikado Residences...

"In second place, we have Tasuku Ryuenji! His Buddy is Star Dragoner, Jackkife! 25 wins!" Paruko announced, "And in third place is Daisuke Masamune! His Buddy is Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei! 20 wins!"

"Huh? But what about Gao and Bal?" Hanako asked.

* * *

At the hotel, Gao was surprised when he got the news.

"What?! Fighters who don't score enough wins that day aren't allowed to stay in the hotel?" Gao asked about the rule.

"That's right." A female receptionist said.

"How many wins do we need, bal?" Bal asked.

"10 wins." She counted out.

"Then..." Gao said.

"Since Bal and Gao only have 6 wins..." Bal said.

"We have quarters prepared for you too." She recommended.

* * *

Outside of the hotel, there were tents set up for the Buddyfighters with less than 10 wins. Bal, Gao, and Baku were disappointed as they cried in sadness.

"Why do I have to camp out too?" Baku asked as he had to join in. For the explanation why...

* * *

 _"We have a rule that guests must stay with the Buddyfighters." She explained._

* * *

"But those traitors, Kuguru and Haruka..." Baku said.

* * *

 _"Sorry! I asked my dad to reserve a room at the hotel for me. I mean, me and Haruka are girls, after all." Kuguru said._

 _"Does that mean I can come with you?!" Haruka asked excitedly._

 _"Mhm." Kuguru nodded._

 _"Yay!" She jumped happily as she and Kuguru head off to the reserved room._

* * *

Baku sighed in disappointment and then his stomach growled.

"Gao! There you are!" Dai yells out as they heard his voice.

"Huh?" They all asked as they saw him, carrying the fish.

"The fancy meals at the hotel aren't my style!" Dai said, "Here's freshly caught tuna!" He offered, "Do you want to eat it with us?" He asked.

"We'll eat it!" They all said happily.

"Wow! It looks good! It's a tuna-butchering festival!"

"Butchering, hooray!" The three turtles cheered.

"Now, eat up!" Dai brought out the cut out tunas in pieces as they all started eating, "That tuna's not going anywhere! Eat and eat until you're stuffed!"

"So huge!" Baku said.

"Bal, don't hog it all!" Gao said.

Later, after dinner. Dai and the turtles went to sleep. The others slept too but didn't bother to sleep in the tent. While they were asleep, the two robotic monsters that were Gara's monsters are waiting to capture Bal.

"Stop!" Daisuke yelled.

"That's far enough." Tasuku said as they appeared, "We know that you've been stalking Bal all day. Come out, Doctor Gara!" He yelled out for the one responsible, "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"We know you're there! It's no escaping!" Daisuke yelled as they know Gara was hiding. He chuckled as he appeared out of the tree.

"So you two see all and know all, huh? Normally, I would have my employee come and do the job for me but... Retreat." He ordered his monsters as they returned back to his hand, "Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune. I thought you two quit being Buddy Police Officers. I see." He then realized, "So you two have been guarding that Sun Dragon all this time."

"Why would you care?" Daisuke asked.

"Just what does a wanted criminal like you with an accomplice plans to do with Bal?" Tasuku asked.

"If you two want to find out, try beating me with Impact Monsters." Gara recommended, "I'll tell you everything you want to hear." He said as he bites on the lollipop.

"Looks like we have no choice." Tasuku said.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"Good. I've been wanting to do this for awhile now." Daisuke said.

"Um, we have been fighting criminals for awhile." Ryuusei said.

"I meant 'wanted criminals' you idiot!" Daisuke yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry. But I'm only interested against Tasuku first. If you like, you can fight against my employee who is now waiting in there." Gara pointed out.

"Daisuke. I think you better do it." Tasuku recommended.

"No way! We can't let him out of sight!"

"But if we all stay together. His accomplice will escape, giving him the chance to give his boss out. Please do it, Daisuke." Tasuku said as Daisuke sighed.

"Just be careful."

"I will." Tasuku nodded.

"Let's go, Ryuusei." Daisuke.

"Right!" Ryuusei said as they head to the location where Gara pointed.

* * *

At the beach, they have set up themselves to battle.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"Kneel planetary scrap! Be erased beyond dimensions! Luminize! Cosmo Elimination!" He luminized his black Core Deck Case as it changed into a green diamond shaped core gadget with 4 tips floating around it.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G; 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the forest, Daisuke and Ryuusei are in the forest, looking for the employee.

"There you are!" Kiyotaka said as he appears, "We finally meet again, Daisuke Masamune!"

"You..." Daisuke said as he looks at Kiyotaka, "Who are you exactly?" He asked as Ryuusei and Kiyotake fell.

"How could you not forget me, Kiyotaka Izayoi?!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Kiyotaka..." Daisuke tries to remembered, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." They fell again.

"This is going to be awhile." Ryuusei said as he sweatdropped.

* * *

Back at the campsite.

"Eliminator Discarnea!" The sound of Gara's voice yelled out but didn't wake them up.

* * *

Gara's monster attacks Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage. It was futuristic dragon with a red helmet visor in a black suit with white armor with gold lining. It has red spikes with no tip points on its' neck, it has two black tails and wings with red laser.

"My turn is over." Gara said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Sphere Cemetry, Star Remnant to the left! I Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"All right!" Jack said as he was on the right.

"I activate Jack's ability! Crossnize with Jackarms J Igniter!" He eactivates Jack's ability as he sent Igniter into Jack's core, crossnizing with Igniter.

"Ignite Blade!" Jack crossnized with Ignite Blade.

"I call V Gradation, Quantum Ruler to the center!" Tasuku calls out, "Using Quantum Ruler's ability, I increase my gauge and draw 1 card!" He gains a gauge and draws a card, "Star Remnant! Attack the center!" Remnant blasted his attack on Gara's monster as it was destroyed, "Quantum Ruler! Jack! Attack the fighter!" Quantum Ruler charged his wings as he comes to attack Gara as he strikes at him, inflicting 1 damage.

"With a critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" Jack strikes at Gara, inflicting 4 damage.

"My turn is over."

"You're not half bad." He licks on his lollipop, "Then I'll show you." He said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the right! Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac!" He Buddycall as he regained one life." He call out a purple mysterious dragon with golden wings with rings assemble, it has neon green hair. It has an armor covering almost around it, it has spikes on the tail straight on and neon green hair on the legs, on the head has a red horn with purple neon mist coming out of its mouth.

"What is that monster?" Jack asked after seeing Zodiac for the first time, "I can't feel its life force!"

"What?!" Tasuku was surprised for hearing that.

"Of course. I created it after all. Just like I created a Buddy for my employee with a new world that you never seen." Gara said.

"What?!" Tasuku and Jack asked as they were surprised.

"That's enough idle chatter. I call Dragoneraser, Jamming to the left!" Gara calls out a monster that is similar to his first monster but it looks like a crab with a jamming satellite, "And I pay 1 gauge to equip!" He pays one gauge as he equips and item, "Leg Blade Rejector!" He equips grieves with white color, and black lining with a red jewel in the center of the foot area, "I'll delete all space trash! Jamming! Attack Quantum Ruler!" It flies through as it slashed Quantum Ruler as it destroys it. Then Gara goes on as he attacks Tasuku with his Rejector, inflicting 2 damage, "Due to the item's effect, my gauge increases by 1." He gains a gauge, "And using Jamming's ability, Zodiac's critical has increased to 4, so enjoy that!" He have his Buddy to attack as it used light ray attacks on Tasuku, "Vertical Ray!" It inflicted 4 damage at Tasuku.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled as Tasuku kneels down from the damage he took.

"My turn is over."

* * *

At the forest, Daisuke heard the noise.

"Oh no. Tasuku!" Daisuke said.

"We need to go back and help him!" Ryuusei considered.

"Wait! You two are not going anywhere until you settled with me!" Kiyotaka said.

"Damn it! What's this guy's problem?!" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, I don't think he'll let us go even if we run."

'Just what is with that guy that he has a grudge against me?' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

At the campsite, Bal was sleep until he woke up.

* * *

"I pay 1 gauge and... I cast! Dragoner's Beat!" Tasuku pays 1 gauge as he cast, "I increase Jack and Fang's critical by 1!" His item has boosted with power. Jack & Fang, maximum output! Shoot!" He shoots one at Gara, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!" He shoots another for another 2 damage, "Star Remnant! Attack the fighter!" Star Remnant attacks as Gara was hit as he was inflicted with 1 damage, "Finish him! Jack!"

"All right!" Jack makes his finishing move.

"I cast. Divine Guidance." Gara cast as a barrier appears, protecting him from Jack's attack and regains one life.

"Tasuku! Impact Call!" Jack quickly recommended.

"Right! Final Phase!" He declared.

"Let's get this over with." Gara said.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and evolve Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" Tasuku pays 2 gauge as he activates it, "Jackknife is now a size 2 monster with 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. Using his effect, he crossnizes with the Jackarms J Thruster in the Drop Zone. And I activate J Thruster's ability! I discard one card from my hand and crossnize with another J Thruster from my deck! And by crossnizing with J Igniter, his critical becomes 3!" Jack has assembled with 3 Jackarms as he has it on him.

"Impact Monsters have no effect on me." Gara said as he discarded a card, "I activate Zodiac's ability! Now kneel! Gravity Rest!" He activates his Buddy's ability as it used its gravity as it binds Jack down, holding him down to the ground with the gravity field on him.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"You couldn't beat me in a million years."

"What have you done to Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"An Impact Monster Block." Gara replied.

"Impact Monster Block?"

"Hurry up and end your turn. Or else he'll end up crushed to death." Gara demanded for the consequences.

"Curse you. Doctor Gara." Jack said as he was struggling against the Gravity Rest.

"Now, say it out loud! Say your turn is over!" Gara demanded.

"Tsk. I have no choice." Tasuku said.

"Bal has to pee, bal." Bal said as he was heading over to the beach to find a bathroom.

"Huh?" Gara and Tasuku noticed Bal.

"Jack!" Bal yelled as he saw Jack in trouble, "What's going on, bal?!" He asked.

"Stay back!" Jack yelled.

"You've saved me some time. It looks like my employee has done well of managing to stall the time I need for this. Zodiac! Capture him!"

"I won't let you!" Jack said as he tries to break through the gravity. But then as Zodiac makes his move to capture Bal, Jack manages to break through as he managed to save Bal in time by blocking Zodiac of capturing him.

"Jack!" Bal yelled. Gara was disappointed.

"Tsk. He can move already?" Gara asked.

"Bal? Is something wrong?" Gao asked as he came by with the turtles and Dai. They were surprised of what they saw.

"Gao?!" Tasuku asked as he saw him. But then Zodiac tramples on the sand to create a smokescreen to escape.

"What is that?!" Gao asked.

"Turtle!" The turtles were surprised. In the clear of the dust, Gara and Zodiac have disappeared without a trace.

"They've disappeared, bal." Bal said.

"Impact Monster Block? What was that?" Tasuku asked as he looked at the forest, "And if Doctor Gara has one, does that mean his accomplice has it too? Daisuke... Please be careful. Don't let yourself get carried away."

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more corner time!"

"This chapter is done! The next one will be about the origin of how Kiyotaka Izayoi holds a grudge against Daisuke Masamume! And also, see a new world we haven't seen!"

"I don't know about that guy. But if he does have something, hopefully I get a chance to win against him. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Need more to improve later on in the chapters, sorry about that. So until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	21. Champion World, Kiyotaka Izayoi

Chapter 21: Champion World, Kiyotaka Izayoi

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! The first 4 Buddyfighters to record 100 wins get to be in the World Championship! So people are fighting here, there, everywhere! It's real battle royale, B! Meanwhile, on the first night of the tournament, Doctor Gara showed up to kidnap Bal. His Buddy, Star Deity Dragon Zodiac, had an incredible ability called the Impact Monster Block. And another thing, it looks like Daisuke has witnessed Gara's employee who came to settle the score with him, but Daisuke doesn't seem to remember who he is." Then the seagulls pecks on him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! Well, in any case, join me for a Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At night, after Gara's escape, Daisuke and Ryuusei are busy settling things with Kiyotake Izayoi, who claims that he wants revenge on Daisuke.

"I don't understand. I don't know who you are. Why are you holding a grudge against me?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmph. You really don't know, do you?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Yes."

"Fine then. I'll tell you something that you will remember at the time." Kiyotaka then begins telling the story.

* * *

 _At the park, there was battle. Kiyotaka was up against Daisuke, or his ego, Masked Dragon. Kiyotaka fell as he lost the match. He struggles to get up. But as he tries to get up. Daisuke reaches down and takes his deck._

 _"No... What are you..." Kiyotaka said as Masked Dragon pulls out his deck, looking at what he's searching as he found it._

 _"Hmph. Another card added. The rest..." He tosses to him, "Worthless." He turns to leave._

 _"You little... give me back my buddy!" He demanded._

 _"He's not your Buddy. Not anymore." Masked Dragon said as he leaves._

* * *

"Now I remember." Daisuke realized, "You're the guy who steals food from the markets. You mean you're one of my old targets?!"

"So now you remembered me? That's right, it was me who steals food in the market. I've been doing very well, until you came along and took my Buddy away from me!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"The reason I did that was to show the Buddy Police what my real sense justice is. But why are you still holding a grudge for? All the buddies that I captured have been released and should be returned to all their owners." Daisuke said.

"Hold on. Daisuke." Ryuusei said.

"What?"

"I just noticed something, that guy doesn't have his buddy standing beside him." Ryuusei said as he noticed something odd.

"Huh?" Daisuke was surprised, "What's going on? What happened to your Buddy?" He asked as Kiyotake became silent as he started to get angry.

"It was all your fault..." He said as Daisuke was getting nervous, "It's because of you, you made my Buddy abandon me!" He yelled.

"Abandon? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as Kiyotaka explains his story.

* * *

 _'When I finally get to reunite with my Buddy, I thought I wanted to continue my life with him. But...'_

 _"What?! What do you mean you're not joining with me again?!" Kiyotaka asked his Buddy, who is Armorknight Ogre_

 _"I will not continue stealing anymore! I've seen how the monsters feel after being prisoners. I've decide to find a new Buddy, one who I join to play Buddyfight!" He said as he turns into a card and leaves._

 _"No! Come back! Don't go!" He yelled but it was to late. He then slammed his fist to the ground as he screams angrily._

* * *

"It's all your fault. Because you made him a prisoner, you changed him. He has now gone off, finding another partner! You ruined everything!" He yelled.

"This guy's crazy as heck!" Ryuusei said.

"Listen! It's true I steal the buddies from criminals, but that's all in the past. I'm not doing that anymore!" Daisuke said.

"You think I care?! I don't give a damn about your excuses! But that's all gonna have to change." Kiyotaka said as it confused Daisuke, "After my Buddy ended our contract. I ran across my boss, Doctor Gara. He understood my feelings and wanted me to get my revenge. He then create a deck for me, with a world that I've never seen before!" He pull out his blue and red deck case, "With this, I'll make sure you get the same pain I deserve!"

"What are you saying?" Daisuke asked.

"The same thing happen for the criminals who lost the Buddyfight against you, stealing your Buddy away!"

"You're going to steal Ryuusei from me?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

* * *

"Daisuke, you're not going to fight him, are you? With that deck that Doctor Gara, there's no way we have a chance to win!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke looked at his deck.

"We don't have a choice. He can't stop until he gets what he wants. So we'll give what he wants!" He walks a bit, "You want to Buddyfight? Then I'll give you one! But if I win, Ryuusei stays with me!"

"Have it your way!" Kiyotaka said as they are in position to battle.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Beat them down! Destroy them all! Show no mercy! Luminize! Knockout Champions!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Champion World!" His flag shows a championship wrestling belt that shines on the flag.

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Champion World?!" Daisuke asked as he saw the flag.

"What kind of world is that?! Is that the one that Gara made for him?!" Ryuusei asked.

"Surprised? Gara created this flag for me, it's filled with strong fighters like yours. Only they're the fierce champions of the world!" Kiyotaka explained.

'Champion World...' He looks at the flag, 'So he has a new world. I would like to see how it goes. But for now, this is a serious fight. I better make a first move.' Daisuke thinks, "Charge and Draw! I pay 1 to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu!" He pays one gauge to equip his item, "And I pay 1 life to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Star!" He pays one life to equip his secondary item, "Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star! And now, I'll attack with Ryu!" He slashed at Kiyotaka, inflicting 3 damage, "My turn is done."

Kiyotaka chuckled, "You think that'll be enough to hurt me? Think again! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to call out Kick Boxer, Jack to the right!" He calls out a kick boxer with steel boxing gloves and red sports shorts, "And I equip with Silver Brass Knuckles!" He equips brass knuckles that are instead of brass, it's silver.

"A fighter monster..." Daisuke said.

"This doesn't look good, Daisuke. What are we going to do?" Ryuusei asked.

"Calm down, Ryuusei. We'll figure something out." Daisuke said.

"He's a size 2 Martial Fighter. 7000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2! He has a Double Attack! Jack! Strike the fighter down!" Kiyotaka ordered as Jack runs towards Daisuke as he kicks him, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!" Jack kicked Daisuke again and inflicted another 2 damage, "When a Martial Fighter attacks an opponent twice, my Silver Brass Knuckle's critical increases to 3!" Kiyotaka said as he punches Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage.

"Agh!" Daisuke kneel down after taking damage.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?!" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah..." He struggles to stand up, "I'm fine."

Kiyotaka chuckled, "You see that? How does it feel for you to feel the pain that I deserved after for so long? Once I destroy you once and for all, your Buddy will be mine to take!"

"You little..." Daisuke gets irritated, "Ryuusei! We need to stop him before he stops us!"

"Right!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay one gauge to Buddycall Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to the left!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycall and regained one life.

"All right!" Ryuusei moves to the left.

"With Ryuusei's skill!" He draws 5 cards to check, "I'll go with Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone! Crossnize!" He chose Infinite Zone as Ryuusei crossnized with it.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"And I pay 1 gauge to bring out Photonic Fighter, Kenichi to the right!" He paid one gauge as he brought Kenichi to the right. He used to be Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi, but he is slightly older as his scales are blue as he is wearing a white mechanical battle armor similar to his training uniform, but with his claws created of an unknown energy.

"Two Photonic Fighters?! But Kenichi is a size 2!" Kiyotaka said.

"With Infinite Zone, Ryuusei's size has been changed to 0!" Daisuke said.

"What?!" Kiyotaka is surprised.

"You think I haven't changed? Well, I do! For awhile, I managed to redeem myself, coming back on the right path. I became a Buddy Police officer again since they realized the truth. And now, I will take you to custody as my duty as the Buddy Police Officer!" Daisuke said as Kiyotaka gets frustrated, "I call to the center, Photonic Gear, Dillos Shield!" He calls out Dillos Shield, "Crossnized with Kenichi!"

"Dillos Defender!"

"No! Now there's two Photonic Fighters with Photonic Gears?!" Kiyotaka asked as he was surprisingly.

"And now my Quadruple Formation is in play! Ryuusei! Attack Jack!" Daisuke said.

"Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei shoots as he destroys Jack.

"With Infinite Zone's ability, I gained a gauge and draw a card!" Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card, "Kenichi! Attack the fighter!"

"Dillos Slicer!" Kenichi strikes at Kiyotaka as he inflicted 2 damage.

"And now, I'll attack you with Ryu!" Daisuke said as he attacks.

"No, you don't! I cast! Practice Dummy!" He cast as a Boxing Dummy appears in front of Kiyotaka.

"What?!" Daisuke asked as he slashed at the Dummy and destroys it.

"If I was about to be attacked and there is no monster in the center, I can cast this card to nullified the attack!" Kiyotaka said.

"Then I'll attack with Star!" He attacks again.

"Not yet! I cast! Ringer Time Out!" He cast as the bell rang twice, "That spell ends your attack."

"Damn it!"

"We need to Impact Call!" Ryuusei said.

"We can't! We don't have gauge to activate it!" Daisuke said as his gauge is only 1, "My turn is over." He declared.

Kiyotaka laughs evilly, "You see?! Thanks to Doctor Gara and with the Champion World that I possess, you can never stop me!"

* * *

"You really think so?" Daisuke asked as it confused Kiyotaka, "If that were the case, then how come I don't see your Buddy?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Doctor Gara created Champion World, right? If he creates that world, how come he didn't give you a Buddy?"

"Huh? Are you calling my boss a liar?"

"What do you expect? You wanted a deck but no Buddy. Isn't that kinda suspicious?"

"Ha! Like I believe your words!" Kiyotake refused to believe, "Because I do have a Buddy! And once I call him out, your monster will be my prisoner! It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He smiled as he looked at his hand, "Get ready, Daisuke Masamune! For I, Kiyotaka Izayoi, will get my revenge! And I will show you the power of the Champion World! I pay 3 gauge to Buddycall in the center, Champion Wrestler, Kane!" He pays 3 gauge as he calls out a strong wrestler that has huge muscles, and he has a mask that is like a fierce wrestler would wear. He regains one life due to Buddy Gift.

"Oh boy." Ryuusei said.

"So that's his new Buddy..." Daisuke said.

"He's a size 3 monster with 9000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 3! With his skill, when he's called to the field, by sacrificing my item!" His Sliver Brass Knuckles is destroyed, "I can destroy one monster and item on your field! I chose your Buddy and your item, Star!"

"What?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised. Kane used his fists as he grabbed onto Ryuusei and throws him up as he pile drives on him, destroying him, "Ryuusei!" Ryuusei comes back due to Soulguard but then he was gone due to the fact that he became size 2 again. Then Kane comes close to Daisuke. Daisuke tries to defend himself, but then Kane took the Star as he crushed it to pieces as it was destroyed.

"Ha! That's one weapon down! And without it, you won't be able to increase Ryu's critical! And now, it's time for me to crush you! Kane! Crush that fighter!" Kane raised his fists as he crushes on Daisuke, however...

"I activate Dillos Shield's ability! If I'm about to be attacked, I send Dillos Shield to the Drop Zone, which will decrease the damage to 0!" Daisuke said as Dillos Shield detached out of Kenichi. It then forms a shield in front of Daisuke as it protected him from Kane's attack.

"Tch! You got lucky! Because after the next turn, I won't lose that easily!" Kiyotaka said

"Sheesh. This guy never gives him, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Daisuke said.

"Well, it is your fault for stealing his Buddy monster." Ryuusei said as he was in the Drop Zone.

"Shut it! It's a pride thing, okay?! I couldn't help it! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Infinite Zone to the center!" He calls it out, "Crossnize with Kenichi!" He crossnized Infinite Zone with Kenichi.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"I pay one gauge to bring Ryuusei back again!" He paid one gauge as he bring out his Buddy again, "I call to the center, Photonic Gear, Blitz Beetle!" He calls out a giant tank-like mechanical stag beetle with a black shell and white lights on its wings, visor like yellow eyes, a armored tan underbelly, "Crossnize with Ryuusei!" Black Beetle crossnized with Ryuusei as Ryuusei equips with it's long horn onto Ryuusei's arm like a sword as its wings fuse into Ryuusei's body, like a second pair of wings.

"Stag Blade!" Ryuusei said.

"Tch. So he brings out another one. Won't matter, in the end of turn, he will be crushed!" Kiyotaka said.

Daisuke swings his blade, "Ryuusei! Perform a Link Attack with Kenichi and attack the center!" He ordered.

"Let's go, Kenichi!" Ryuusei said.

"Yes, master!" Kenichi said as he follows with Ryuusei. Then they strike at Kane.

"Stag Piercer!" Ryuusei stabs into Kane with it's long horn. And then Kenichi used Railgun to destroy him.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"No!" Kane yelled as he received 3 damage due to Ryuusei's Penetrate.

"Penetrate!" Ryuusei said and then Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card.

"And now is my turn!" Daisuke runs as he used his Ryu to attack.

"I cast! Ringer Time Out!" He cast as he nullified the attack, "Nice try! If you think you're going to attack me again! You're wrong! I'll keep going until you suffer!"

"You talk too much! You want me to give you the pain that badly?! Then we'll give it to you!" Daisuke said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"No!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Ryuusei, into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge and activates it, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. Size 2. 10000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! By placing 3 cards from my hand to Ryuusei's soul, he can attack one for each card in the soul after he attacks! I choose Blitz Beetle! Shining Ryu! Black Wing!" The chosen Photonic Gear combined into Ryuusei. As his armor combines with the Photonic Gears, the visor on Ryuusei's head forms over his face for protection as he ascends into space with his weapons begin to charge and once fully charged, he splits into different colored version of himself.

"No... I can't lose. I can't!" Kiyotaka begged.

"You begged? After you don't show mercy on me? Well, if you don't show mercy on me, then you're getting what you deserved! Ryuusei! Strike him down to nothing!"

"Yeah! Photonic Collider!" Ryuusei said as all the clones attack the fighter at once.

* * *

(D: 3/ Item: Ryu/ G: 0: Ryuusei/None/Kenichi)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"And that's how it's done." Daisuke said.

"All right, Daisuke! We did it!" Ryuusei said.

"Yeah, we did." Daisuke said as he looks at Kiyotaka, who kneel after his loss.

"I can't believe it... Even after I got a new World, I'm still no match against him. Why?!" He slammed his fist onto the ground.

"Hey, Kiyotaka." Daisuke said as he walks to him.

"What do you want?" Kiyotaka asked as Daisuke suddenly bowed in a apologetic way, "What the-?!"

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I know apologies won't change anything but... I want to say that I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Daisuke apologized.

"Heh! Did you really think an apology is enough for me? I'm not accepting your apologies! I'm more of getting revenge on you! I will never accept your apologies! You will suffer with the pain that I got! Your Buddy will be taken away forever!" Kiyotaka yelled as he received a phone call, "What?!" Then he noticed, "Oh, Boss! Retreat?! Got it." He ended the call, "You got lucky. The next time we meet, I won't lose again!" He said as he ran off to catch up to his boss.

"I guess that's the end of seeing that guy for today." Ryuusei said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryuusei asked.

"We took care of Doctor Gara's accomplice and from the looks of that phone call he had, it's pretty clear that Tasuku took care of his business. So we better go and head back." Daisuke recommended.

"Right!"

* * *

As they head back to the beach, Daisuke and Ryuuga saw Tasuku and Jack.

"Oh look, Tasuku and Jack are okay. And it looks like Doctor Gara's escaped. Guess we'll have to catch them later on." Daisuke said.

"Hey, Daisuke! Look!" Ryuuga said as he pointed out that Gao, Dai, and his turtles are here.

"Gao... And Dai? What are they doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Looks like the fight must've woke them up." Ryuuga said.

"Guess we better go and see what's going on so far. You coming?" He asked as he walks to them.

"Yeah!" Ryuuga follows.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Did you see the new Champion World?! It's really intense! This chapter is done, the next one will be the next day of the Japan Tournament and also Gao will be meeting a doctor but also with his two trusty assistants. Wanna know who? Wait and see at the next chapter!"

"Kiyotaka is a crazy punk. I guess I shouldn't have done that to him. But the past is the past. Anyways, give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas! Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	22. The Hikkimori Twins

Chapter 22: The Hikkimori Twins

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! As you may witness, Daisuke Masamune has been Buddyfighting against his archenemy, Kiyotaka Izayoi! And another thing about that guy, he has a new World called Champion World! It's really strange that there's another World that I have never heard of! And what's more is that he has fierce fighters from his deck that is like wrestlers and boxers and champion ones! And it's all because Doctor Gara created it for him!" Then the seagulls pecks on him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! Well, in any case, join me for a Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

The next day, at the hotel, the cafeteria was open as many Buddyfighters came in for breakfast. Kuguru and Haruka are at the table for the buffet as Kuguru quickly grabs many types of donuts.

"Uh, Kuguru, are you sure it's okay to eat donuts at this time?" Haruka asked as she sweatdropped.

"I know it's still early in the morning, but I'm going to eat too much!" Kuguru said happily and Haruka sighed.

"Now, let's eat." Abygale said as he, Gaito, Minako, and Aria are at the table, eating their breakfast.

"Right! Thanks for the food!" Minako said happily, eating her breakfast.

"What's wrong, Gaito?" Abygale asked as he noticed Gaito hasn't eaten his breakfast.

"Yeah, you barely touched your food. You do need your strength you know?" Minako said.

"She's right, Gaito. We're going to be fighting all day today. In the end, your stamina is what matters the most." Abygale said as Gaito then puts down his Deck Case on the table.

"My destiny is... A path that I will create for myself." Gaito said as he was still frustrated.

"Gaito..." Minako said with concern.

* * *

At the campsite, Baku and Bal were having breakfast as they only received a plate of riceballs.

"So this is the breakfast you get if you couldn't score 10 wins, turtle?" The red turtle asked as they received the riceballs.

"The world of competitive card games is so harsh, turtle!" The green turtle said as he cried in disappointment.

"But they don't seem to be discouraged at all, turtle." The blue turtle said as he sees Baku and Bal, enjoying their breakfast.

"Eating breakfast under a blue sky is the best, bal!" Bal said.

"I can eat as many riceballs as I want!" Baku said as they ate a lot of riceballs, "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" He enjoyed this.

"They're so strong, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"We should be more like them, turtle." The green turtle recommended.

"So, what are they talking about over there, turtle?" The blue turtle asked as he sees Gao and Dai, are talking to Tasuku and Daisuke about last night.

"What? You think that Doctor Gara and his accomplice, Kiyotaka Izayoi, who attacked Bal and challenged Daisuke might be part of this tournament?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku said, "We checked the records of all participants, and Kiyotaka Izayoi is one of them."

"He's used to be one of my targets when I was Masked Dragon, but after I was retired. He knows my identify and wanted revenge for taking his Buddy away." Daisuke explained, "He's planning on taking my Buddy away to share the pain on me."

"No..." Gao said.

"And also I found a Buddyfighter who has the exact same Buddy as Doctor Gara." Tasuku said as he looked at the list on his phone and showed them who it is on it.

"That Buddyfighter's name is..." Jack said.

"Kakeru Futaboshi." Ryuuga said, "His Buddy is also Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac. The same one who is Doctor Gara's Buddy."

"Kakeru Futaboshi? A Legend World user, huh?" Gao asked.

"He looks like a nice guy, bal." Bal said as he looked at the image of Kakeru.

"Is this the guy who went after Bal?" Baku asked as he came around and saw the image of Kakeru.

"No. We don't know that for sure." Tasuku said.

"His Buddy may be the same as Doctor Gara's. But there's no way evidence that Kakeru and Doctor Gara are related." Daisuke said.

"He looks totally different from the one that we battled. And the Buddyfighter used the Star Dragon World, just like Tasuku and Daisuke." He recalled the battle yesterday.

"But Daisuke's right, both of them have the same Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac as their Buddy Monster." Tasuku said.

"Maybe that monster's a dual card." Baku assumed.

"Dual card?" Gao asked.

"What's that?" Dai asked.

"There's a rumor going around the deck builder circles about a new type of card. Apparently you can use in two different worlds." Baku explained, "But I never thought it could exist for real."

"Do you think it's true, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe. If it's one of those dual cards that Baku mentioned, then we can ignore the possibility that Kakeru Futaboshi is Doctor Gara." Tasuku predicted.

"But Tasuku, you saw it too." Jack recalled, "He was clearly a different person. Even Daisuke saw him too, right?" He asked.

"You do have a point." Daisuke said.

"He might be using mimicry." Dai assumed.

"Mimicry?" Gao asked.

"What's mimicry, bal?" Bal asked.

"Some ocean creatures make themselves look like other animals or seaweed in order to protect themselves, or capture prey." Dai explained as Bal went back into his egg as an example.

"Like this, bal?" Bal asked as he demonstrate and came out of the shell.

"Uh, sort of." Dai said as he thinks its close enough.

"In any case, if you run into this Kakeru Futaboshi, please be careful." Tasuku advised.

"And contact us if you find out anything about this guy." Daisuke said.

"Sure!" Baku said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Jack! Ryuuga!" Bal said as he has something for them.

"Hm? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Do you have something for us?" Ryuuga asked.

"Bal wants to thank you for yesterday. And wanted to thank Ryuuga for stopping the bad guy, bal." Bal said.

"Don't tell us that's the..." Jack noticed.

"It is!" Ryuuga said.

"It's Jack and Ryuuga's new Impact Monster cards, bal!" Bal said as he held two drawn cards for Jack and Ryuuga.

* * *

Later...

"All right! The second day of the WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is about to begin! Is everyone ready?" Paruko announced the UFO Stages are set to launch the Buddyfighters into different locations to start, "All of the Buddyfighters have been gathered into the UFO Stages. Preparations are complete! What sort of Buddyfights will be happening all across the island today? 5 seconds to launch! 4! 3! 2! 1! Fire!" All Stages fires as they were fired straightly fast.

"This is fun, bal!" Bal said while Gao was holding onto him.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"As soon as two Buddyfighters meet, the Buddyfight begins!" Paruko announced.

"Wow! They all went flying!" Hanako said.

"I hope they're going to be okay." Suzumi said.

"Hanako wants to try that too!" Hanako considered.

"I think I'll pass." Suzumi said while the grandma drinks tea. Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door.

"Hm? Who is at the door?" Hanako asked.

"Oh! She's here!" Suzumi said as she went to the door.

"Hello." It was Daisuke and Haruka's mother who came.

"Welcome!" Suzumi greeted.

"Oh! It's Haruka's mom! What is she doing here?" Hanako asked.

"I invited her to come watch with us. She's more than happy to since she wanted to see how her son's improving." Suzumi explained.

Daisuke's mother chuckled, "Please, you're embarrassing me. But it's true that I do wanted to see how my son is doing. And I hear my daughter is spending with her friends. So I wanted to make sure if they're okay."

"Well then, come on in. It's just about to begin." Suzumi offered.

"Thank you." She thanked.

* * *

After the launch, Gao is walking to look for another fighter while carrying Bal.

"Gao?" Bal asked.

"What?" Gao asked.

"Why are you picking Bal up, bal?" He asked as he was still carried by Gao, "Bal can walk on his own, bal."

"I know. But this is better." Gao recommended.

"Bal won't go anywhere, bal." Bal said as Gao stopped, "No need to worry! If Doctor Gara shows up again, Bal will take him down, bal!"

"You're right. We're going to be Buddy Champions, after all." Gao agreed but then he heard a scream, "Huh?" In the bushes, something is coming as Bal climbs to Gao's head.

"Bal?! Wh-What is it, bal?!" Bal asked as he was getting scared.

"Probably some island critter." Gao assumed.

"Bal!" Bal thinks it's okay. Then something came as Gao got into his self defense move. It was Ozon B who seemingly was in pain all of the sudden.

"Ozon... B..." He groaned.

"Oh, it's just Ozon B." Gao said.

"Don't scare us like that, bal!" Bal said angrily.

"What are you doing all the way out there?" Gao asked.

"Brother, my head hurts." Ozon B said as his head is steaming.

"Huh?" Gao is confused.

"Oh, my chest aches. Am I in love?" Ozon B assumed as he was getting tired, "Ever since I woke up, it hurts so much I might die. Although I am a zombie, so I'm already dead..." He then fell.

"H-Hey!" Gao yelled as he went to him, "Are you okay! Just hold on!" But then he stopped as Ozon B is bursting out flames from his mouth and eyes, "What?!" It surprised them, "Wh-What's going on?! What's wrong?!" He asked so surprisingly.

"Maybe he doesn't feel well, bal." Bal asked.

"Well, I can tell that, but..."

"Looks like he needs urgent care." They heard someone's voice.

"Huh?"

"Leave it to us!" Someone came by with two assistants.

"Leave it to us!" Both said.

"Huh? You're..." Gao saw Kakeru Futaboshi, who is a scientist, with green hair, and yellow hair to the sides of his hair, he has a small glasses on his nose and green eyebrows and also wears a lab coat.

"First, emergency first aid!" Kakeru said as he blasted a fire extinguisher at Ozon B but almost at Gao and Bal.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Gao yelled as he was getting covered in the fire extinguisher.

"Yay! The fire's been extinguished!" The two of his assistants cheered.

* * *

At the clinic, Kakaru laughed for what he did.

"Oh, I really messed that up. I'm Kakeru Futaboshi! My dream is to become a Monster Doctor, so I'm studying to get my degree. And those two assistants of mine, are the twins, Tsubaki and Tsubasa Hikkimori." He introduced himself and the twins. For Tsubaki, is a boy who wears the lab coat as he has black hair, with blue lining in the center of the hair. He has a yellow t-shirt with a cartoon mouse on it and black shorts and has headphones with mouse ears on it.

"I'm Tsubaki Hikkimori!" He introduced himself.

"And this is his sister, Tsubasa Hikkimori." Kakeru introduced a young girl who is similar to Tsubaki but with light red lining in the center of the hair which is long, and it has a hand band that is like cat ears. She has a pink shirt with a cartoon cat on it and purple shorts.

"I'm Tsubaba Hikkimori!" She introduced herself.

"And together, we are the Hikkimori Twins!" They introduced themselves together.

"Hikkimori Twins?" Gao asked.

Kakeru chuckled, "Yeah. These two are my assistants and interns. Young but geniuses. They wanted to follow in my footsteps. But I'm also a volunteer, taking care of monsters who are injured or sick." He explained as Ozon B started to cough.

"That zombie is sick!" Tsubaki said.

"He looks terrible!" Tsubasa said.

"He's always like this." Gao said as he sweatdropped.

"Oh, I'm so lucky to run into you three, B..." Ozon B said as he was getting weak.

"Well then, we're going to do an examination and check your symptoms. Tsubaki, hand me the headphones." Kakeru said.

"Yes, sir!" Tsubaki said as he handed him the headphones as Kakeru placed them on Ozon B.

"Please excuse me."

"Ah, lucky me..." Ozon B said as he felt relived, "Now I have no more worries, B."

"Gao, those guys are still students, bal." Bal said after looking at them, "Can we trust them, bal?" He asked.

"Well, their patient's a zombie, so it's probably fine." Gao said as he had a bad feeling about this.

"We'll begin the examination now. You might feel a bit of a tingle. Crank it up, Tsubasa." Kakeru said.

"Okay!" Tsubasa said as she turned the dial as it shocks Ozon B.

"I can't feel my legs!" Ozon B said as the shocking is over as he got burned of smoke.

"Oh, was that too strong?" Kakeru asked, "Tsubasa, maybe you should crank it down next time." He recommended.

"Sorry, sir..." Tsubasa said as she felt bad.

"Don't worry! Give it to me, I can take more!" Ozon B said.

"Then crank it again, Tsubasa!" Tsubaki said as he was excited.

"Right!" She turned it up again as it shocked Ozon B.

"Yikes!" Gao yells out as he sees Ozon B getting shocked, "Hey! Is he going to be okay?!" He asked.

"Of course!" Kakeru said.

"Our doctor Kakeru never makes a wrong exception!" Tsubasa said.

"He is the best there is!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, thank you, you guys. So what do you think?" Kakeru asked, "Can you hold out a little longer?"

"Yes! Go ahead!" Ozon B said.

"Okay! Tsubasa, turn the dial up to maximum." Kakeru recommended.

"Yes, sir!" Tsubasa said as she turns the dial up to maximum. Ozon B was getting more and more shocked.

"This is extreme! Supreme! To the max!" Ozon B said as the cat came out after couldn't take it of being shocked as it jumps on Bal, biting on his arm.

"Stop it already, bal!" Bal cries out as he felt the arm got bitten.

"All done! Turn it off now." Kakeru said.

"Okay!" Tsubasa turned the dial down as she turned it off.

"If you're not a zombie, don't try this at home." Ozon advised.

"Oh wow. Look at this guy!" Tsubasa said after looking at Ozon B.

Tsubaki laughed, "He looks burned up too crispy!"

"Looks like we used a little too much current. But you're a zombie, so you'll be back to normal in no time." Kakeru explained as he placed a bandage on where the cat bit Bal on, "This is a special compress for monsters. This will make you heal up completely."

"Thank you, bal!" Bal thanked.

"What a cute dragon!" Tsubasa said after seeing Bal.

"So, did you guys figure it out?" Gao asked.

"Of course we did! In our diagnosis is that he has a cold." Kakeru said.

"A cold?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Yep! Only a mild shock can cure his cold." Tsubaki said.

"That's what Kakeru told us about!" Tsubasa said.

"It didn't look like he had a cold..." Gao said.

"It's just a common cold, but..." Kakeru said.

"But?" Gao asked.

"If left untreated, the results would be terrible." Kakeru said.

"Very terrible." Tsubaki said.

"Super terrible!" Tsubasa said.

"What would happen, bal?" Bal asked as something is happening behind them.

"Look over there." Kakeru said.

"Uh oh." Tsubaki said.

"This isn't good!" Tsubasa said as they saw Ozon B as he is acting like a real deadly zombie.

"Bal?!" Bal is scared.

"What's wrong with him?!" Gao asked.

"This patient is a zombie, but he normally doesn't attack humans." Kakeru said.

"That's only because the virus in his body has the effect of suppressing his desire of attacking humans." Tsubaki said.

"But the bad part is that the virus is destroyed because of the elevated body temperature that was caused by his cold." Tsubasa explained.

"So now, he'll become a zombie, who'll attack humans?" Gao asked as he was getting scared.

"That's right! He'll be attacking people all over the island." Kakeru said.

"Which means that this island will be filled with zombies!" Tsubasa said.

"Maybe someday this place will become Cho-Zon B Island!" Tsubaki said as they laughed.

"Don't laugh at this! This is super bad news!" Gao yelled.

"No need to worry." Kakeru said as he took out a injector, "I've got some medicine that'll take care of that anyway. Huh?" He looked at the injector as he noticed something, "This isn't it."

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Didn't I told you two to hand me the medicine for this?" Kakeru asked the twins.

"Hm? I thought I told Tsubaki that." Tsubasa said.

"I thought I told you." Tsubaki said.

"But I told you to get that medicine for our doctor!"

"But I told you I wanted to do something else!" The twins started to argue.

"Stop it you two!" Gao yelled.

"So where' that medicine now, bal?" Bal asked.

"On the other side of the examination table, there's a medicine that's the same color as this case." Kakeru pointed out as it was on the other side, around the examination table, where Ozon B was in zombie mode.

"But that would mean taking the risky of avoiding Ozon B." Tsubasa said.

"It would take some guts of doing something stupid like that." Tsubaki said.

"All right! I'll go get it!" Gao said as he ran off to get the medicine.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Bal. By the way, how's your injury doing?" Kakeru asked.

"Never mind that, go make Ozon B all better, bal!" Bal demanded. But Ozon b was still in zombie mode as Gao managed to reach at the desk to get the medicine.

"Got it!" But then Ozon B sensed Gao as he was about to attack him, "Stay back!" He yelled as he cried and scared. As he was about to attack, Kakeru quickly inject the medicine on his neck.

"Here we go."

"What?! Am I going to be a zombie?!" Gao asked as he was nearly caught by Ozon B but Ozon B fainted after being injected with the medicine, "Huh?!" He noticed Ozon B fainted.

"I checked again, and it was the right medicine, after all." Kakeru said as it surprised Gao.

"What?!"

"Sorry about that, twins." Kakeru laughed as he apologized.

"It's okay, Kakeru!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! It happens to us all the time!" Tsubaki said.

"But Gao was about to become a zombie, bal." Bal said as he was disappointed for Kakeru's mistake. Later, Ozon B is resting on bed.

"You thought you couldn't trust us?" Kakeru asked.

"How rude!" Tsubasa yelled.

"What makes you say that?!" Tsubaki asked.

"H-hey, calm down. It's only because Doctor Gara who came after Bal had the same Buddy as you, Doctor Kakeru." Gao explained.

"Huh? The same Buddy as Kakeru's?" Tsubasa asked.

"Does he mean..." Tsubaki asked.

"The Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac." Kakeru said.

"But now we know you're definitely a different person. After all, if you were going after Bal, there's no way you'd save me!" Gao said.

"Of course!" Tsubaki said.

"Our doctor here never leaves a patient in trouble." Tsubasa said.

"Sorry we suspected you, bal." Bal apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Zodiac is a rare Dual Monster, after all. It was an obvious conclusion. By the way, Bal, can I check your compress?" Kakeru requested.

"Yes, bal!" Bal said as he lifted his arm where it shows the compress. Kakeru then peels it off as it was completely healed.

"Good! It's all healed up." Kakeru said.

"Wow! No scratches!" Tsubasa said.

"This compress really works quickly." Kakeru said.

"It's true, bal! Bal's injury is all better now, bal!" Bal said after feeling that his arm is all better.

"Amazing!" Gao said.

"Doctor Kakeru's the best at this!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! Thanks, Doctor Kakeru! To tell the truth, we thought your skills as a doctor was kind of fishy too, even with your assistants." Gao said.

"Are you calling our doctor a criminal?!" Tsubasa yelled.

"He's not fishy!" Tsubaki yelled.

"H-hey!" Gao said as Kakeru chuckled.

"Calm down you two. It's okay. But they're right though, it is kinda mean." Kakeru said, "By the way, Gao... What shall we do about this?" He asked as he pulled out his phone with Paru-call on it.

"Oh right! Doctor Kakeru is one of the participants!" Tsubaki said.

"And since Gao's here, that means those two are going to challenge each other!" Tsubasa said.

"That's right! Doctor Kakeru's a Buddyfighter, too." Gao said as he realized and took our his phone, "Sorry, but we're going to win this one!"

"Then you're ready?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah!" Gao said as they pushed the button.

* * *

Outside, they were transported into the UFO Stage...

"Good luck, Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubasa waved to cheer.

"Let's head over and watch them on the screen!" Tsubaki recommended.

"Yeah!" The twins head off to the see the match.

"Many Buddyfighters are taking place simultaneously during this tournament! I'll be commenting on all the must-see Buddyfights!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Inside the UFO Stage...

"Now, this Buddyfight features an infamous Aibo Academy Elementary School Sixth Grader. He's facing a Buddyfighter with a most unusual Dual Monster for a Buddy! Kakeru Futaboshi!" Paruko announced as Kakeru appears on the blue side of the stage, "Kakeru Futaboshi has entered the stage!"

"I look forward to fighting with you!" Kakeru said.

"Gao Mikado has entered the stage. Paruko announced as Gao entered the stage with Bal.

"All right! Looking forward to this fight!" Gao said.

"Thank you, bal!" Bal said.

"Now, both players please luminize!" Paruko requested.

"O' deity of guidance that presides over the stars... Show me the path towards world yet unseen! Luminize, Star Form Guidepost!" Kakeru's Core Gadget is a green crystal prism shaped with the core in the center.

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Legend World! My Buddy is Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac!" Kakeru said as Zodiac appears behind him.

"Dragon World!"

"Bal is the Buddy, bal!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"It's Impact Monster versus Dual Monster! Who will come out on top?" Paruko announced for the outcomes.

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the center!" Gao calls him out, "As usual, I'm counting on you, Mera Blade! Attack the fighter!" Mera Blade attacks Kakeru, inflicting 3 damage.

* * *

At the starting line...

"Kakeru Futaboshi takes 3 damage all at once!" Paruko announced.

"So that's Kakeru Futaboshi." Kuguru said as she saw him for the first time.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Haruka asked.

"Well, just like Doctor Gara who attacked Bal, he has Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac as his Buddy." Baku explained.

"But why?" Kuguru asked.

"Oh dear. It's already started." Ozon B said as the usual explosion occurred with Ozon B appearing again, "I've been under the weather, so I was a little late in arriving. Doctor Kakeru and his assistants saved my life. I'm going to cheer him on with all my heart, B!"

"Cheer?" Baku asked.

"With all his heart?" Haruka asked.

"Please, just provide commentary." Kuguru insisted.

"Go, Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubaki said as Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka heard their voices.

"We'll rooting for you!" Tsubasa said.

"Hey, look." Kuguru said.

"Are those kids, assistants of Doctor Kakeru that Ozon B just said?" Baku asked.

"Could be."

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Oh, so that's the Sun Dragon monster that everyone's talking about. Well then, it's my turn, so here I go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Gemini Starsentinel, Gemios to the right! I call Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen to the left!" He calls out two soldiers for one monster as they wear golden armor, one has light blue hair and blue cape, the other has light red long hair and red cape, both have golden mask. Virgen is a roman woman, wearing a gold armor with a white robe, wears a black mask, carrying a golden staff and light red long hair, "And I call Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario to the center!" He calls a man with a yellow hair, with a green cape, bronze armor, and carries a golden vase and has a mask like the others.

"Due to Aquario's effect, his gauge increases by 2!" Paruko announced as Kakeru gains 2 gauges.

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" Kakeru pays one gauge and one life to equip his item, "Star Pole Sword, Estrela!" He equips a golden pole swords as multiple swords were above him, "Aquario, attack the Mera Blade Dragon in the center!" Aquario attacks as he used his vase to spread water attack on Mera Blade Dragon and destroys him, "I'm going to keep attacking, Gao!"

"Come at me!" Gao said as he was aware of it.

"Virgen! Attack the fighter!" Kakeru ordered as Virgen powered her staff as she attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado takes 2 damage. And Gemios are up next!" Paruko announced as Gemios are attacking together at Gao. They swinged their swords at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"That's not all..." The light blue Gemios said.

"Our ability is..." The light red Gemios said.

"Double Attack!" They make their second attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao nullified as he regained one life.

"He's blocked this one!" Paruko announced.

"Now it's Gao's turn, bal!" Bal said.

"No, not yet!" Kakeru said as he takes a star pole sword, "My Star Pole Sword Estrela lets me attack even with a monster in my center position!" He throws it at Gao as he inflicted 1 damage at him.

"Whoa! Kakeru Futaboshi finishes up a thunderous five-in-a-row attack!" Paruko announced.

"Looking good! Doing great! Doctor Kakeru!" Ozon B cheered, "Don't lose! Just win! Doctor Kakeru!" He held the fans with Kakeru's name on it.

"Hey! Don't cheer for him!" Haruka complained.

"If you're going to cheer, be fair about it!" Kuguru advised.

"She's right!" Baku said.

"I know, I know." He said as he sarcastly pull out the sign for Gao to cheer, "Gao Mikado, you do your best too."

"That was sarcasm just now!" Haruka said.

"What a difference in attitude!" Kuguru said.

"Then cheer for Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubaki said.

"He's doing better at the match!" Tsubasa said.

"Yes, yes!" He pulls out the sign again, "Go, Doctor Kakeru!"

"Why does he prefer Doctor Kakeru instead of Gao?" Kuguru asked.

* * *

"Here we go, Bal! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge to Buddycall as he regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

"And I call Flarefang Dragon to the left!" He calls him out, "Due to Flarefang's ability... I add 1 card to the gauge from my deck, and draw 1 card!" He gains a gauge and draws card, "I pay 1 life and 1 gauge to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and life to equip his item, "Sun Fist, Balguard!" He jumps to the center.

"And now it's time for the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced.

"Bal! I'm counting on you! The center!" Gao said as Bal makes his attack.

"Roger that, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as he attacks Aquario and destroys him, "Penetrate, bal!" He attacks Kakeru, inflicting 2 damage.

"Is Gao going to finish him off all at once?!" Paruko announced.

"Follow Bal, Flarefang!" Gao said as Flarefang attacks Kakeru, inflicting 1 damage. Then Gao makes his next attack in play, "Sun Fist, Balguard!" He strikes at Kakeru, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over!"

* * *

"If he'd done an Impact Call, it would have been all over!" Ozon B said as he got scared.

"You're really not being fair!" Kuguru complained.

"That's true." Baku said.

Haruka chuckled, "I guess Ozon B wanted to repay the debts to Doctor Kakeru too much."

"He won't lose that easily!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! He's got his Buddy after all!" Tsubasa said.

* * *

Kakeru chuckled, "Once you cleared my center position, you didn't even give my right and left monsters a second glance. In that case, I'll have to do what I can to keep up." He smiled.

* * *

Then Gaito felt something as he looked up.

"What is it, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"I can feel a change in destiny." Gaito said.

"What?" Abygale asked.

* * *

Tasuku then looked at this match at his phone.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

* * *

Daisuke looked at the match at his phone.

"Looks like he's going to bring him out." Daisuke said.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

* * *

"What do you think about him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But something about him bothers me." Tasuku said.

* * *

"He brought his Buddy! Isn't that enough to prove that he's Doctor Gara?" Ryuuga asked.

"Of course not! Even if he has the same Buddy as Doctor Gara, he uses Legend World and Doctor Gara used Star Dragon World. I don't think this will be enough with just a Buddy Monster." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac!" He calls out his Buddy monster to the center, "Star and Neodragon attributes. Size 3. 7000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. The deity of guidance who presides over the stars! My Buddy Monster, as well as my pride and joy!"

* * *

"Did he say deity of guidance?" Tasuku asked as he heard those words.

* * *

"His pride and joy?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

"So that's a Dual Monster?" Kuguru asked after witnessing Zodiac.

"How is this possible?" Baku asked.

"Hm? Of what, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"There's a size 3 Zodiac on the field but... The size 2 Gemios hasn't been sent to the Drop Zone for exceeding the size limit." Baku explained.

* * *

"Don't you know about the size limi rules, bal?" Bal asked, "It has to be a total of size 3 or less, bal!" He explained.

"I know." Kakeru said as he takes another Star Pole Sword, "Estrela has an ability that changes all size 2 and smaller monsters into size 0 when Zodiac is on the field!" He explained.

"What an amazing item, bal!" Bal said as he was surprised.

"Amazing! Looks like another onslaught from Kakeru Futaboshi is incoming!" Paruko announced as Gao became frustrated for that, "Can Gao Mikado survive, with just 3 hand cards?!" Then Virgen attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Gemois attack together at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Double Attack!" Kakeru said as they were about to attack again.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack as he regained one life and a gauge.

"He couldn't help himself! He uses a Dragon Shield to nullify the attack and increase both gauge and life!" Paruko announced.

"And here comes my attack!" He throws his item as he inflicted 1 damage at Gao, "Zodiac! Attack the fighter!" Zodiac flies up, "Vertical Ray!" Then he used his rings with spears on it as tosses to Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and gain a gauge.

"He blocked it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Curses! It was so close, too!" Ozon B said, "Gao Mikado, just how many shields do you have in that deck?!" He yelled.

"Doesn't Baku know about that?" Haruka asked.

"I'm just getting tired of pointing out how sill he's being." Kuguru said.

"Same here." Baku said.

"Oh man! Doctor Kakeru nearly got him!" Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry! He'll have one more turn to finish off Gao Mikado!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! You're right!"

* * *

"My turn is over." Kakeru declared.

"Doctor Kakeru! I'm going to finish this fight in one go!" Gao said, "My turn!" He pulled the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Bal! Attack the center!"

"Leave it to me, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword to attack.

"I cast! Divine Guidance!" He cast as a light barrier protected Zodiac.

"Whoa! He's used a Counterspell to nullify Bal Dragon's attack, and increase his own life!" Paruko announced as Kakeru regains one life.

"Gao!" Bal said as Gao makes his attack and strikes at Zodiac.

"Gao Mikado destroys Zodiac!" Paruko announced as Zodiac is destroyed, "However! It revives due to Soulguard!" Zodiac is revived due to Soulguard. Then Flarefang bites on Virgen as he destroys her, "Flarefang destroys Virgen!"

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

* * *

"No! I just can't watch!" Ozon B said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh no! He's going to lose!" Tsubasa said.

"Don't worry! Remember, he has the plan that will win!" Tsubaki said.

* * *

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and evolve Bal Dragon! Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge as he activates it.

* * *

"Just as I feared, it's coming!" Ozon B said as he cries out, "Oh please, spare him., just for today!" He begged as the cat came out with a sign, 'Spare him!'

"Meow meow!"

* * *

"I activate Zodiac's ability." Kakeru said as he smiled, "I pay 1 gauge and discard one card from my hand. Now kneel! Gravity Rest!" He pays 1 gauge and discarded a card as Zodiac's dark power surges and holds Bal down.

"Gravity Rest?!" Gao asked as Bal is being hold down by the gravity.

"Bal's body... won't move, bal!" Bal said as he can't stand up.

"This is Zodiac's ability, Gravity Rest. Also known as the Impact Monster Block!" Kakeru explained, "Due to the increased gravity, the monsters on the field can't move!" He explained.

"Impact Monster Block?!" Gao asked.

* * *

Everyone was amazed of what they are seeing.

"An ability that can block an Impact Monster?!" Haruka asked.

"What a terrifying ability!" Kuguru said.

"Now Gao can't attack, even if he's got an Impact Monster on the field." Baku said as he looked at the twin, "Did they knew about Kakeru's Buddy?"

"Yay! Doctor Kakeru, you're amazing! You're electric! Enjoy the fireworks!" Ozon B said as he held neon glowsticks and burst out fireworks and the cat came out.

"Meow meow meow!"

"Doctor Kakeru stopped that Impact Monster!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! Keep on going!" Tsubaki cheered.

* * *

Bal tries to move with all of his might, but couldn't because the Gravity Rest is too strong for him.

"Bal can't stay upright anymore, bal."

"If you don't hurry and end your turn quickly, he's going to be crushed." Kakeru advised a recommendation for Gao.

"My turn is over." Gao declared without hesitations.

"Who would have believed it! The Impact Call was a dud! Gao is forced to end his turn in despair!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Gravity Rest?" Gaito asked as he witness the battle on his phone, "An Impact Monster Block?"

"Our natural enemy, Gaito." Abygale said.

"I need to gain the Dragon Force as soon as possible."

* * *

"Zodiac! Attack Bal in the center!" Kakeru ordered as Zodiac battles against Bal.

"Bal!" Bal swings his sword but Zodiac evade it as he keeps swinging, Zodiac kept on evading, "Bal! Bal bal bal bal!" He reckless tries to attack but then Zodiac's blades attacked Bal as he was destroyed.

"Bal!" Gao yelled but then Zodiac appears in front of him.

"When Zodiac is used with a Legend World deck, he gains Penetrate." Kakeru explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised and Zodiac slashed Gao with his horn, inflicting 2 damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: Balguard/ G: 2: Flarefang/Bal/None)

(K: 2/ Item: Estrela/ G: 3: None/Zodiac/Gemios)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kakeru Futaboshi!" Paruko declared.

"Thank you so much!" Kakeru bowed.

* * *

Tasuku was surprised after seeing Gao's defeat.

"Unbelievable! Gao Mikado has lost! Who knows what else will happen in this tournament?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Daisuke became frustrated.

"Damn! Gao just got his Impact Monster blocked off!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

* * *

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as Bal jumps on him and cries.

"We lost, bal!" Bal cried.

* * *

"Let's go, Abygale." Gaito said.

"Hey, Gaito!" Abygale said but Gaito didn't bother to listen.

* * *

The UFO Stage set to launch.

"The loser will be launched now! Fire!" Paruko announced as it blasted Gao and Bal off the stage.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Gao got blasted off as he safely landed to the forest but got hanged to a branch, "Darn it, we lost." Gao was disappointed of his loss.

"Doctor Kakeru was super-strong, bal." Bal said, "Bal had fun, but Bal still doesn't like losing, bal!" He complained.

"Don't worry, there's always next time. That's when we'll win!"

"Of course, bal!"

* * *

Later, at night, the event ended for today. At the lab, Gara placed the compress that he placed on Bal in the cold storage.

"That should do it. Thanks for the donation, bal. Now I've gotten my hands on a Sun Dragon sample." Gara said.

Kiyotaka snickered, "Those fools should know better than to believe something in their own eyes, boss!"

"Indeed. Zodiac. I'll make it so I can use you in many other worlds. I'll make the whole world acknowledge my amazing research." Gara said.

"Hey, Boss." Kiyotaka said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What are you going to do about the twins? They'll pretty much will know about your plans."

Gara chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll make them my pawns so they'll be going away for a very long time."

* * *

Spotlights shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, we will show one card! Here's one now!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke clapped his hands twice. It reveals a female bipedal futuristic dragon with bright orange scales infused with cosmic energy, white eyes that shine like the stars itself, she has golden colored armor all over her body with a heart shaped core at the center, her orange wings are transparent and is equipped with hi-tech wrist braces that shoots out golden lasers to attack her foes, "This is Photonic Brilliance, Venus. A size 1 monster with 4000 power and 3000 defense with a critical of 2. With her skill, when called to the right or left position, Daisuke can put one card into the gauge and draw one card. Also when this card attacks while [Crossnized] with a "Photonic Gear" this card gains 2000 power."

"Seems perfect to use. This chapter is done, the next one will be Rouga's battle against Gao Mikado. Just old times, huh?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!"

"Give us a review of what you think and give us more Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	23. Rouga Aragami's First Impact Monster

Chapter 23: Rouga Aragami's First Impact Monster

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! The kind Doctor Kakeru Futaboshi and with his twin assistants, Tsubaki and Tsubasa Hikkimori, who saved me, scores an unexpected and overwhelming victory against Gao Mikado using an Impact Monster Block! I was glued to my seat, B! Today's fight features this person!" Ozon B shows a picture of Rouga, "Um... Of course I know who he is! After all, I know the world of Buddyfight front to back! His name is..." He was about to answer but seagulls came by and peck him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! Oh, I'm out of time. So..."

"Meowdy-Meowt!"

* * *

The next day, the event ended for today as Paruko announced the results.

"Rouga Aragami! 36 wins! The greatest number of wins today!" Paruko announced as the crowd was amazed.

* * *

At the town square, "He now has a total of 60 wins, putting him in second place! Previously, he was a student at Aibo Academy."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

"Rouga Aragami was feared as the most powerful user of Danger World. In this tournament... He's participating as a representative of Cho-Sendai." Paruko announced as Suzumi vacuums the living room and the others watches, "Gaito Kurouzu has 30 wins today. This gives him a total of 62 wins, putting him at the top!"

* * *

Back at the starting line...

"Master Tasuku Ryuenji has 31 wins today, for a total of 56 wins. He's staying in third place. That's to Tasuku!" Paruko announced.

"I guess it's not surprise that the strong Buddyfighters are racking up the wins." Kuguru said.

"Elder brothers has managed to get enough wins to be in the ranks." Haruka said.

"But for Gao, he has some catching up to do." Baku said.

"Daisuke Masamune has 28 wins today, for a total of 52 wins. He's on fourth place, but he's making worth his while!" Paruko announced, "Dai Kaido has 22 wins, for a total of 50! Gao Mikado has 5 wins today, for a total of 11!"

"We'll be sleeping under the stars again tonight." Baku said as he was aware of that.

"On the bright side, at least I can still go with Kuguru in the hotel." Haruka said.

"More time for us then!" Kuguru said.

* * *

At night, Baku and Gao and Bal are at the campsite as Baku looks at Gao's deck.

"There's nothing wrong with your deck." Baku said after analyzing it.

"So that means..." Gao said as he noticed the problem, "My fighting style is the problem. It's true that I haven't been on top of my game ever since I lost to Doctor Kakeru."

"Bal's not on top of his game either, bal." Bal said as he was in depression. Baku then finished setting up Gao's deck.

"Don't worry too much about it. Let's take our mind off of it by having some dinner." Baku recommended as he handed back Gao's deck.

"Good idea." Gao said as he takes it, "They say you can't go to war on a empty stomach."

"This smell is..." Bal said as he takes a whiff from a smell, "Pizza, bal!" He recognized the scent.

"Huh?" Baku and Gao saw Tasuku, Daisuke, and their buddies as they were bringing pizza over to them.

"Senior Tasuku! Teacher Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Hi." Tasuku said.

"How's it going?" Daisuke said.

"Jack! Ryuuga!" Bal said.

"What are you two doing here?" Gao asked.

"We just came out of here to enjoy the night." Daisuke said.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight." Tasuku explained, "So we thought it would be nice to eat outside, all tonight." He then opened the box, revealing the pizza.

"Whoa!" Bal, Gao, and Baku were amazed.

"Oh, are you guys having dinner too?" Dai asked as he and the turtle came around, carrying fresh fishes, "Mighty Sun Fighter?"

"Dai Kaido?!" Gao asked.

"Aren't you staying the hotel?" Baku asked.

"Well, the thing is... I was roasting this skipjack tuna in the room so I could share it with you, and..." He remembered the time when at the hotel, there was smoke coming out of his hotel room, "The folks at the hotel showed up and started shouting, so I left!" Dai then laughed as the turtles joined in.

"Turtle turtle turtle! Turtle turtle turtle!"

"Whoa!" Baku and Gao were amazed.

"Yeah, people normally get upset about that." Tasuku said.

"Yeah, but because of that, I had take Dai's room but it was still covered in smoke, so I stay out of here until it clears out." Daisuke said.

"I guess that's one thing that Daisuke would be upset about." Ryuuga said. Meanwhile, the tunas are getting roasting on the grill.

"Out here, nobody will complain! Come out, everybody! We're having another festival tonight! A skipjack tuna festival!" Dai yells out as he offered to share his food with everyone on the campsite. Everyone was amazed because of that.

"Please enjoy, turtle!" The red and green turtles offered the tuna to Gao, Bal, and Baku.

"That's the Chief of the Ocean for you!" Gao said.

"Bal is going to eat so much tonight, bal!" Bal said, "Thanks for the meal!" Then everyone starts to enjoy eating the fish.

"Delicious!" Gao said.

* * *

At the hotel, Rouga and Cerberus were at the hotel room as Rouga watches the campsite.

"They certainly are a noisy lot." Rouga said.

"Shall we join them?" Cerberus recommended as he was black in his small form.

"No. There's something I need to do here."

"That's right... Rouga..."

"Back when I lived with Kyoya, he once told me about this island." Rouga explained as he started to think, 'Kyoya.' He remembered his discussion with him.

* * *

 _At the airplane that was heading towards Cho-Taiyo Island._

 _"Doesn't it have an interesting shape?" Kyoya asked Rouga, "Apparently it's called Cho-Taiyo Island." He said it to Rouga, who is back to his normal self, wearing the uniform and his hair is short again._

 _"What's the point in buying such a tiny little island?" Rouga asked._

 _"There's an ancient legend about that island. The Dragon Force... They say that ultimate dragon power is hidden on that island." Kyoya explained the legend._

 _"They say? Is this so called ultimate dragon power really worth going to all that trouble for?" Rouga asked._

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"Kyoya! Are you teasing me?"_

 _"But that power might lead to the further evolution of Buddyfight." Kyoya said with an evil look on his face._

 _'At that time, I thought it was just one of Kyoya's many plots._

* * *

 _At the town, there was the news.  
_

 _"Everyone's talking about the WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament! It has been announced that it will take place on Cho-Taiyo Island." Ms. Hanana announced as Rouga, who was in his Disaster form, heard the news._

 _"Did she say Cho-Taiyo Island?" He asked._

 _"Furthermore, tomorrow's Cho-Sendai Representative Champion will decide the final participants for this tournament!" She announced._

* * *

 _At the Cho-Sendai Fighting Stage, the crowd cheered for the matches as Rouga enters the stage._

 _"I'll be the sole representative for this district. If anyone has a problem with that, come at me! I, Rouga Aragami, will take you all on!" Rouga challenged the fighters.  
_

 _"Huh?! What are you saying?!" A random fighter asked._

 _"Is some kind of joke?!" The second one complained as all of them started to complain._

 _"Silence!" He lifted his Core Gadget as he draws a card, "I'll show you my power!" His Buddy, Cerberus came out, "It's time to run wild, Cerberus!"_

 _"I'll devour anyone who gets in the way!" Cerberus said. Later, at the battle, "Tyrant Bite!" Cerberus attacks as he inflicts damage and won the match._

 _"Ogar Demon Slay!" Rouga attacks with his item, inflicting damage and won the game. Later, Rouga has defeated all of the opponents in the Fighting Stage, "No more complaints, I assume?" He asked._

* * *

 _At the ocean, Rouga and Cerberus got onto a boat as they were heading off to the Cho-Taiyo Island._

 _"So that's Cho-Taiyo Island?" Cerberus asked as he saw the island._

 _"Kyoya. What are you trying to do on that island?" Rouga asked, "If you're trying to go with the wrong path... I'll stop you, even if I have to fight you to do it." Rouga swore._

* * *

'I'm your true friend. That's why I came here.' Rouga thinks as the sun rises above the horizon.

* * *

The next day, at the starting line...

"Hey, everybody! Good morning! It's already the third day of the WBC Cup Japan Tournament!" Paruko announced as the UFO Stages carried the Buddyfighters again, "Will we finally see Buddyfighters reach a total of 100 wins? Or won't we?" She announced as the stages were set to launch, "Now, prepare yourselves! Are you ready?!" The cannons are set, "Five seconds to launch! Four! Three! Two! One! Fire!" It blasted them out, sending them to random locations.

"Where are Gao and Bal?" Tasuku asked.

"Over there!" Jack said as he saw them, landing.

"Looks like Gao's going to be okay for now." Daisuke said.

"Let's hope they don't run into any trouble." Ryuuga said.

"We've gotten fairly far apart from each other. Even from our partners." Tasuku said.

"All right!" Gao landed, "Let's look for a fighter!"

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal said.

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Gara said as he was in the tree.

"You're already outnumbered!" Kiyotaka said as he was leaning on the tree.

"Huh?" Gao heard the voices.

"Discarnea. Jamming. Capture him." Gara ordered as Gao gets into his defense position.

"Doctor Gara? And who's that?" Gao asked, "Is that his accomplice, Kiyotaka Izayoi?" He asked as he saw him.

"Oh? So you do know me? I guess that pesky brat told you everything, huh?! Go get him!" Kiyotaka said as Discarnea and Jamming are charging to catch Bal.

"Bal!" Bal was about to get capture but then something came by as Cerberus managed to protect Bal and block them off.

"Cerberus?!" Gao noticed, "Does that mean...?"

"Bal?" Bal asked as Rouga came back and attacked Gara but he managed to dodge it.

"Boss!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Senior Aragami!" Gao noticed. Discarnea was captured but turns back into a card and Jamming was caught as he was turned back into card too.

"We don't feel like fighting you right now." Gara said as he used smokescreen to escape.

"H-hey, Boss! Wait for me!" Kiyotaka said as he runs away.

"Curse you!" Rouga said.

"Doctor Gara!" Gao yelled as they disappeared.

"He's fast at running away. Including his little lackey." Rouga said.

"Thank you for saving us!" Gao thanked.

"That man look familiar." Rouga said.

"Huh?" It confused Gao.

"He tried to convince Kyoya to support his research." He explains.

"Then he's one of Kyoya's..." Gao assumed.

"No. This isn't Kyoya's style." Rouga said, 'But if he's on this island, there must be some connection to Kyoya.' He thinks.

"That was really really cool just now, bal!" Bal said after seeing what Cerberus can do, "Bal was super-moved by that, bal!"

"R-Really?" Cerberus asked.

"To thank you, Bal will give you an Impact Monster card." Bal said as he drew a card for Cerberus.

"An Impact Monster Card?" Cerberus asked.

"Huh? I can't make a Paru-call." Gao said as he noticed the Paru-call isn't activated.

"Of course not." Rouga said.

"Huh?" Gao was confused as Rouga pulled out his phone, "I've already encountered a different Buddyfighter."

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Here he comes." Rouga said as the Buddyfighter came.

"You left in the middle of our Buddyfight!" It was Dai, who came running to Rouga, "Gao!"

"Senior Aragami, don't tell me your opponent is..." Gao noticed.

"I've taken care of business for now. I'll face you here and now, in a Buddyfight." Rouga said.

"Glad to hear it!" Dai said. Paruko then noticed her hair tension is tingling.

"Oh? It's the first Paru-call of the day! Let's head to the scene of the battle!" She went inside the saucer, "Warp!" She transported herself to the location as the UFO Stage is set.

* * *

At the inside of the UFO Stage. Dai appears on the red side.

"U-U-Unbelievable! The first Buddyfight for the day is Dai Kaido and Rouga Aragami! This will be one big match!" Paruko announced as Rouga and Cerberus appears on the blue side.

* * *

At the starting line, everyone was amazed for the first Buddyfight for the day.

"It's the Chief, turtle!" The turtle said.

"Look at that!" Haruka pointed out.

"Senior Aragami?" Baku asked.

"I never expected these two to meet!" Kuguru said.

* * *

"This terrible blood rage will destroy all! Dark Luminize! Raging Tyrant!"

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Ancient World!"

* * *

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Rouga Aragami!" Paruko declared but then she heard the call, "Huh? Wait, another Paru-call? Let's see..." She looks at the screen, "A-A-Amazing!" She was amazed, "It's from Master Tasuku! I can't sit this one out! Well then, I'm off to commentate on Master Tasuku's Buddyfight! Warp!" She transports herself to where Tasuku is at.

* * *

"She prioritized Tasuku yesterday too, turtle!" The red turtle complained.

"She should commentate on the Chief's Buddyfight, turtle!" The green turtle complained.

"It's obvious favoritism, turtle!" The blue turtle complained.

* * *

"Charge and Draw. I call Tyrant Jinn to the center!" Rouga calls out a genie that is black with black armor with gold lining, he was out of the black lamp with gold lining, "If I recall, you're the one who fought Gao Mikado in the Cho-Tokyo Championship."

"That's right! My Buddy is Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger! They call me the Chief of the Ocean! I'm Dai Kaido!" Dai said as he introduced himself to Rouga.

"Then this Buddyfight might actually be enjoyable."

* * *

Later, in battle, Rouga calls out his Buddy, Tyrant Cerberus to the right and Tyrant Jinn to the left. Dai calls out Strong Go to the center. Rouga equips his item, Ogar Demon Slay, which is an axe but with a spear added on it and Dai equips his Wild Waves.

"I'll finish you in this turn, Dai Kaido!" Rouga said.

"What?! I've still got a whole 10 life points left! Empty threats don't work on me!" Dai said.

"You'll learn soon enough if that was an empty threat. Here I come!" Rouga charges to attack, "Link Attack with Tyrant Jinn and Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay!" Strong Go punched at Rouga but Rouga dodged as he thrust his Ogar Demon Slay at Goh and then Jinn strikes at Goh as he destroys him.

"Go! It's Soulguard Time!" Dai said as Go is revived due to Soulguard.

"Cerberus! Blast a path through the center!"

"Leave it to me!" Cerberus said as Cerberus grabs Go by the leg, "Tyrant Bites!" He attacks with his drills as he destroys Go.

* * *

Outside of the UFO Stage...

"Gao, are you really going to just wait here patiently, bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! I'll fight whichever one wins!" Gao said as he was watching the match on his phone.

"But there are lots of other Buddyfighters out there, bal!"

"Sorry. I really want to see this fight through to the end."

"It can't be helped, bal."

* * *

"What's wrong? I thought you said you weren't lying when you said you'd finish me this turn." Dai said as Rouga stabbed his item to the ground.

"I activate Ogar Demon Slay's ability!" Rouga paid 5 of his life, "Great Ogar! Devour my life and show the true power of an ogre hungering for victory now! This Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay gains up to 5 critical, 1 point for every life that I discard!" He explained as his item is surging with power.

"Wait a second! You already used that item in a Link Attack! Why would you give it a critical of 7 now?!" Dai asked.

"Final Phase!" Rouga and Cerberus declared.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I doubt you'll be able to whittle down my 10 life!"

"Impact Call to the center!"

* * *

"Impact Call?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"It's the card that Bal gave him, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

Cerberus jumps to the stage area as two gauge was paid.

"I pay 2 gauge and transform Cerberus... Into an Impact Monster!" He activates it as Cerberus was destroyed in the process and a blazing tornado appeared, "Cerberus is now a size 2 monster with 8000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3." Cerberus's weapons grew larger, "And I add my weapon's critical on top of that!" Cerberus is surging with power of Ogar.

"An Impact Monster with a critical of 10?!" Dai asked

"Destroy everything, Cerberus!" Rouga said.

"I never thought... That I'd be defeated before I even called my Buddy!" He said as Cerberus made his full assault on Dai, inflicting the 10 damage.

"Violence Gazer!"

"Alas!" Dai has lost the match.

* * *

(R: 4/ Item: Ogar/ G: 0: Jinn/Cerberus/None)

(D: 0/ Item: Wild Waves/ G: 3: None/Go/None)

* * *

At the starting line...

"A critical of 10?!" An audience member asked.

"It's unbelievable!" Another said.

"The Chief lost, turtle!" The red turtle said as he was surprised.

"10 life taken out in one blow, turtle!" The green turtle said as he was surprised.

"How terrifying, turtle!" The blue turtle said as he was surprised.

"That's one powerful Impact Monster!" Haruka said.

"But I never expected Senior Aragami to have an Impact Monster!" Kuguru said.

"That destructive power is off the chart!" Baku said.

* * *

"I lost, I lost! Looks like there are more strong fighters left in the world that I thought!" Dai said as the UFO Stage blasted Dai out, "I'm starting over from scratch!" He landed at a different location.

"Looks like I need to thank your Buddy." Rouga said.

"Bal is blushing, bal!" Bal said.

"I want to fight you with you too, Senior Aragami!" Gao requested as his phone rings out the Paru-call.

"Oh, that's right, bal."

"I was just thinking I'd like to test this new power a little more." Rouga said, "Let's do this, Gao Mikado!" He pull out his phone.

"Oh well, I guess I've got no choice." Cerberus said as he smiled for the expectation.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Oh wow, Master Tasuku's victory was magnificent!" Paruko announced as she looked at the screen, "Now, the next fight is... Rouga Aragami and Gao Mikado's Buddyfight!"

"Mom! Gao's fight is about to start!" Hanako said as Suzumi and Daisuke's mom came to the living room.

"Yes, yes." Suzumi said as she sat down.

Daisuke's mom chuckled, "Looks like someone's getting excited."

"You'd better win for sure, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Feast your eyes on this! Once they were upperclassman and lowerclassman. Another time, they were enemies. And yet another time, Rouga and Gao fought side by side as allies!" Paruko announced as Rouga appears on the blue side and Gao on the red side, "A fateful showdown is happening live, at this tournament!"

* * *

"It's finally Gao's turn to fight!" Baku said.

"It's been quite some time since those two fought each other." Haruka said.

"But does he have to face Senior Aragami, of all people?" Kuguru asked.

* * *

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"This terrible blood rage will destroy all! Dark Luminize! Raging Tyrant!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World, bal!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Rouga Aragami!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Tyrant Cerberus to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"All right!" Cerberus jumped as he transformed to his true form.

"Tyrant Attribute! Size 2, 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2! Due to Cerberus's effect, I add one item card from the deck to my hand!" Rouga chose the item he needs, "I pay 1 gauge and equip!" He paid another gauge as he equipped his item.

"That's..." Gao recognized it.

"Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay!" Rouga equipped his spear axe, "I'll show you my true power!"

"It's the item that lets him increase critical in exchange for life points, bal!" Bal said.

"I activate Ogar Demon Slay's ability!" Rouga paid 5 life, "Great Ogar! Devour my life and show the true power of an ogre hungering for victory now! Now, Ogar Demon Slay has a critical of 7!"

* * *

"Don't tell me..." Haruka said.

"He's doing this already?!" Baku asked.

"What an aggressive fighting style!" Kuguru said.

* * *

Rouga jumps up as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"My turn is over."

"That's Senior Aragami for you!" Gao complimented.

"Right back at you!" Rouga said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Here I go! I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot!" He calls out, "Bal, it's your turn! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps up as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best!"

"I pay 1 gauge and... Reach the sun! My fist! Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" He paid 1 gauge and he equipped his item.

"This set-up is..." Paruko recognized it.

"The Gao Formation!" Gao declared, "Black Dot, attack the fighter!" Black Dot jumps up as he slashed Rouga, inflicted 1 damage, "Sun Fist! Bal Knuckle!" He strikes at Rouga, inflicting 2 damage.

"Whoa, Rouga Aragami! Looks like spending life points to raise his critical has worked against him! If Bal's attack lands, it's Game Over!" Paruko announced as Bal takes out his sword to make his final attack.

"I cast! Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga cast as he nullified the attack.

"Bal?"

* * *

"That was so close there!" Haruka said.

"He won't go down easily. No surprise there." Baku said.

"But Senior Aragami is down to 3 life left. Gao has 12. He's clearly in the lead!" Kuguru said.

"That means Gao's got a chance to win!" Haruka said.

"But his opponent's a Danger World user. He can't let his guard down." Baku said as the usual explosion occurred.

"Oh, the fight's already stared, B!" Ozon B said, "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"For starter, you're a nuisance." Kuguru said.

"And you always make bad comments." Haruka said.

"Besides, how would we know where you sleep?" Baku asked.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Rouga smiled for the card he drew, "I cast!" Gao was prepared for the expectations, "Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf! I increase my life by 2!" He cast as he increase his life by 2.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Increasing your life by 2 at this point won't make much of a difference, B." Ozon B said.

* * *

Whenever there's more than 4 points of difference between my remaining life and my opponent's, it increase my life by 6 points!" Rouga increase his life as he restore it back to 11 again.

* * *

"He's regained 8 life all in one move? Is that even possible?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out and the cat was on his mouth with the sign he holds with the number 8.

"Meow, meow?!"

"This is bad!" Baku said, "He's going to use that combo move again!"

* * *

"I activate Ogar Demon Slay's ability!" Rouga paid 5 life again.

"The critical is going to increase again, bal!" Bal said as he was surprised for that.

"That's right. This time, I'll hit you with Ogar Demon Slay with a critical of 7."

"I move Black Dot to the center!" Gao said as Black Dot is move the center.

"Cerberus! Kick a path through the center!" Rouga ordered as Cerberus attacks Black Dot and destroyed him, "I attack the fighter with Tyrant Jinn!" Jinn attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Gao Mikado!" Rouga makes his attack.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao nullified the attack as he regained one life and gained a gauge, "I can't afford to take that hit!"

"That's my rival, all right!"

"Due to Sun Dragon Shield's effect, his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced.

"But my turn isn't over yet."

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"I was afraid of this. That last Charge and Draw he did..." Gao realized.

"Impact Call to the right!"

* * *

"What?! Nobody said that Rouga Aragami was going to do an Impact Call!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"Well, you're the only one who doesn't know." Kuguru said.

"Since all of us saw it." Haruka said.

* * *

Rouga paid the gauge and activates it, "I've added my Ogar Demon Slay's critical to Cerberus for a total of 10!"

* * *

"An Impact Monster with a critical of 10?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes and heart springs out, "My heart... my heart..." His heart explodes as the cat came out with a sign, 'He's already dead!'

"Meow!"

* * *

"Destroy everything, Cerberus!" Rouga said.

"Gao!" Bal yelled as Cerberus made his full assault at Gao.

"Violence Gazer!" Cerberus inflicted 10 damage.

* * *

"No way he can survive being hit with an attack like this, B." Ozon B said as he prayed.

"Gao only has 1 life left!" Haruka yelled.

"Don't kill him off like that!" Kuguru yelled.

"Seriously?" Ozon B asked.

"Meow?"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Gao Mikado managed to squeak by with 1 life! But due to Tyrant Jinn's effect, Rouga Aragami has 8 life!" Paruko announced, "The outcome is more obvious than looking at fire!"

"Oh my. Gao's barely at his loss." Daisuke's mom said.

"It'll be fine. I know Gao can win!" Suzumi said.

"Do your best, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

* * *

"My turn!" Gao pull the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left!"

"Once again, it's the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced, "If all the attacks land, he can turn the tables, but..."

"Come! Gao Mikado!" Rouga said as he was prepared for the outcome, "I'll take all of your attacks!"

"Bal! Attack the fighter!" Gao said.

"Roger that, bal!" Bal said as he takes out his sword, "Bal!" Bal attacks Rouga, inflicting 3 damage. Gao runs to attack.

"Sun Fist! Balknuckle!" Gao strikes at Rouga, inflicting 2 damage. And then Mera Blade comes to attack.

"I cast! Shredding Battle Wall!" Rouga cast as light wall nullified the attack and regained one life, "Is that all, Gao Mikado?!" Rouga asked.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"As I thought. You're a man who always follow through."

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" Gao pays 3 gauge and activates it.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal said as he takes out his sword and his armor detached.

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3! When he attacks, he can return up to 2 Sun Dragons from the Drop Zone to my deck! When that happens..." The three Sun Dragon cards transforms to Bal Dragons as they come to attack.

"For every card..." The first one smashed Jinn as he destroyed it.

"Bal can destroy..." The second one destroyed Cerberus.

"An opponent, bal!" The third one grabs Rouga's Ogar as he breaks it and destroys it, "Bal!" Then he toss him up, "Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" He crashed Rouga down with his arm as he inflicted damage as Gao won the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Balknuckle/ G: 0: Mera/None/Bal)

(R: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao bowed as Bal jumped on him.

"We beat Rouga, bal!"

* * *

"They did it!" Haruka said.

"All right!" Baku said.

"Let's hope he can keep the momentum going!" Kuguru said.

"Now, the loser will be shot out of the UFO Stage." Ozon B said.

* * *

The UFO Stage was about to set to launch...

"Whoa, hey, Rouga Aragami! If you attempt to destroy the stage, you'll be disqualified for cheating!" Paruko warned as Rouga breaks through the UFO Stage before he had a chance to launch out.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Cerberus asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rouga said as he jumps out.

"Sure." Cerberus follows.

"Rouga Aragami is disqualified!" Paruko declared.

"What's wrong, bal?" Bal asked.

"Let's go!" Gao said as he plans on catching onto Rouga, "Senior Aragami!" He saw them landed.

"What is it?" Rouga asked.

"Why did you do that?" Gao asked.

"You'll get in trouble, bal!" Bal said.

"I don't care about the role of Japan Representative." Rouga explained.

"Then why..."

"There's something else that I need to do on this island. Farewell. Gao Mikado, and his Buddy." Rouga said.

"Bal Dragon, bal!"

"Hm?"

"Bal's name is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Bal said with his confidence.

"Bal?" Gao was confused.

"If I remember when I meet you again... I'll call you by that name."

"It's a promise, bal!" Bal said as Rouga jumps out.

"Senior Aragami!" Gao yelled but Rouga and Cerberus disappeared after they left.

"Bal is sure we'll meet him again, bal! He promised Bal, bal!"

"Thanks, Bal!"

* * *

At the lab, Gara watches them on the screen, "So he can even create Impact Monsters for Danger World monsters."

"Oh come on! Don't I ever get a Impact Monster for Champion World?!" Kiyotaka asked.

"And now I want you more than ever, little Bal." Gara said as he bites and break the lollipop, "And I want you to continue in participating in the tournament, I want you to get enough so you'll be able to get your chance of revenge.

"Heh." Kiyotaka smile evilly, "Understood, Boss." They both laugh loudly and evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Today for one card to show! Presenting now!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke snapped his finger, it revealed Daisuke equipped with Photonic Twin Blades Ryu and Star preparing to attack with Ryuusei Crossnized with Photonic Gear, Shining Ryu, with Ryu and Star emitting an royal blue aura and Shining Ryu emitting an golden yellow aura.

"This card here is called Photonic Invigoration, a spell that can only be cast if my Buddy is Ryuusei and Photonic in his name. By paying 1 gauge, I can choose one of these two effects but I can only cast "Photonic Invigoration" once per turn. For one, I can choose up to two item cards and increase their power by 2000. And another is that after attacking a monster or the opponent, I can put the top two cards from my deck into the gauge."

"That sounds useful. For boosting the items or the gauge!" Ryuusei said.

"I gotta admit. It really does. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be about Gao against the Katana World player. And also witnessing something during his match. Please give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	24. The Secret of Dragon Force

Chapter 24: The Secret of Dragon Force

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! With an Impact Monster in his arsenal, Rouga Aragami is even stronger than before! Nobody is equal to his power! But he destroyed the UFO Stage and was disqualified from the tournament, B. I have no idea what he's thinking, B." Then seagulls came by and peck on him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! Well, it's another time for another Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the forest...

"Hey, Gaito. You've got to get some rest." Abygale advised, "We've already got 75 wins. There's no doubt that we'll make it to the World Championship. And Minako was planning to making a celebration for us."

"I wouldn't need her generosity. And besides, if I face the world in my current state, I won't be able to prove that I'm the strongest." Gaito said.

"You're talking about the Dragon Force?" Abygale asked, "I find it hard to believe that this ultimate dragon power really exists." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the industrial district, at a rainy day.  
_

 _"It's too bad about the Cho-Tokyo Championship." Kyoya said as he came around._

 _"Why you..." Gaito said._

 _"I never expected you to lose to Gao Mikado."_

 _"Shut up, Kyoya! If you dare bad-mouth Gaito again, I..." Minako said but then Gaito raised his arm in front of her and stopped her._

 _"What do you want with me now?" Gaito asked._

 _"As your friend, I came to tell you what you're lacking." Kyoya explained._

 _"What did you say?!" Gaito asked._

 _"Hey! I'm warning you...!" Minako said._

 _"Quiet, Minako!" Gaito yelled as she got scared, "What could I possibly be lacking?!"_

 _"The ultimate dragon power. Dragon Force." Azi Dahaka explained._

* * *

"In order to put destiny back on its proper course, I'm going to find the Dragon Force on the Island and make it mine!" Gaito swore.

"I get that. But you need to rest." Abygale advised but then he sensed a presence as he saw an old woman, carrying a kunai in her hand, "Hm?" She then throws it, "Get down, Gaito!" Gaito dodged the kunai as it hits the tree.

"I'll be borrowing this." The old lady reached into Gaito's pocket as she pick-pocketed Gaito's phone, "Young man, there's something I'd like to ask you.

"Give that back to me, old woman!" Gaito demanded.

"Oh my. Looks like nobody taught you any manners." She said as she charged at Gaito, grabbed his arms as she throws him down to the ground and holds his arm, "Here we go..." She used Gaito's phone as she makes contact.

"How dare you do that to Gaito!" Abygale asked as he runs to stop her. Then she got off of Gaito as she got her call.

"Hello? Is that you, Tenka? It's me. Where are you right now?" She asked, "What? The Cho-Taiyo Hotel?"

"Are you all right, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"Yeah." Gaito said, "Just who are you?" He asked the old lady.

"I'm Sayuri Gotsurugi." She introduced herself, "I'm the guardian of the Dragon Force, the ultimate dragon power hidden on this island. I must see for myself whether you're worthy of awakening that power."

"Hey. How does an old woman like you know about the Dragon Force?" Gaito asked.

"If you want to know the answer, you must Buddyfight with my grandson!" She recommended, "Then I'll tell you." It made Gaito frustrated.

"You horrible old woman... She's worst than Minako!" He said.

* * *

At the starting line, where Minako is watching the screen, she sneezed as she felt someone talked behind her back.

* * *

Later, Gaito carries with Sayuri for the condition.

"What's wrong? A young man like you should have more pep in his step!" Sayuri said but then Gaito stopped as he got exhausted from carrying her, "Oh, how pathetic."

"Dammit! Why should I have to..." Gaito complained.

"Stay strong, Gaito. Perhaps she really does know something about the Dragon Force." Abygale said as Sayuri walks and then turns.

"What are you doing? Hurry up." Sayuri complained as Gaito gets frustrated for her attitude.

* * *

At the river, Gaito and Abygale were amazed of what they're seeing.

"Who knew that such a beautiful place existed on this island." Abygale said as he witnessed the scenery.

"This is the source of dragon spiritual power." Sayui said.

"Dragon spiritual power?" Gaito asked as he drinks the water from the river, "It's wonderful. I've never tasted water so pure."

"I feel like dragon power is coursing through my body. Could this be... The ultimate dragon power, Dragon Force?" Abygale asked but then he and Gaito saw Sayuri as she was scrapping something in the river, it was her dentures as she placed them back in her mouth.

"Ah, that feels much better." Sayuri said but it shocked Gaito and Abygale for seeing that she scrapped her teeth in the river as they made their disgusted and wanted to puke at the river.

* * *

Later... Gaito continues to walk as Abygale decides to let Sayuri lay on his back to get her a ride.

"Now this is comfortable." Sayuri said.

"Gaito. Are you all right?" Abygale asked as he sees Gaito, falling behind.

"Dammit! I'll make you regret this!" Gaito complained.

* * *

At the other location of the forest...

"B-Bal needs to go to the bathroom, bal..." Bal said as he was getting a stomach ache.

"What? Just go to the bushes." Gao recommended.

"No way, bal!" Bal complained as he wouldn't dare to do that.

"Okay, okay. I guess we'll have to go back to the hotel."

* * *

Back at the Cho-Taiyo Hotel. Sayuri, Gaito, and Abygale managed to went back as Tenka saw them.

"Dear grandmother!" Tenka said.

"Hey! Tenka! Call me by my name!" Sayuri complained as she was angry.

"I am so glad that you are safe! I am the Cho-Okayama Representative, Tenka Gotsurugi." He introduced himself, "To my left is my Buddy, Mikazuki Munechika!" He introduced his Buddy, who looks like wolf, wearing samurai armor.

"I don't care about that." Gaito said, "Step outside right now." He demanded.

"Gaito!" Minako said as she came in, "What are you doing back in the hotel? Got enough wins already?" She asked.

"Oh! Is she your girlfriend?" Sayuri asked.

"No! She's not! She's just my follower!" Gaito complained.

"I take that guy with the old lady is your opponent?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. But we need to do outside first. The app won't work inside the hotel."

"Oh, that is true! Let us proceed." Tenka said as he heads outside. Abygale chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gaito asked.

"I was just thinking, you're the same as always." Abygale explained as Minako chuckled too.

"He does, doesn't he?" She asked.

"Don't say such foolish things, you two." Gaito said.

At the restrooms...

"Bal can't hold it in, bal!" Bal said as he quickly rushed into the men's restroom.

"Bal?" Gaito just saw him.

"Wait, if Bal's here then..." Minako said as they heard the sound as he saw Gao at the hotel entrance.

"Huh?" Tenka asked.

"What?" Gao asked as they got the notification for Paru-call.

"Art thou a Buddyfighter?" Tenka asked.

"Yeah. You too?" Gao asked.

"Indeed!"

"That means..." Gao said.

"We have no choice but to Buddyfight!" Tenka said.

"Ah, Bal feels much better, bal." Bal said as he came out of the restroom.

"Don't steal my Buddyfight from me, you scum!" Gaito yelled angrily.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Gao asked as he panicked.

"Well, you see. That guy who was just about to go outside, is Gaito's opponent." Minako explained.

"And me and Gaito already agreed to Buddyfight." Abygale said.

"Then you'll have to wait a little longer to get this cell phone back." Sayuri said as she waved around Gaito's phone, making him frustrated.

"Horrible old woman! Worst than Minako!" Gaito complained.

"What?" Minako asked as Gaito looked at her, noticing her glaring face, "Is there a problem with me?"

"Nothing. It's nothing at all." Gaito said as he turned his head.

"I see."

"Minako's scary." Gao said as he was scared.

"So sorry, so sorry! I am so bad with mechanical things." Tenka said.

"I guess he's not used to modern technology."

* * *

Outside, Paruko warped herself to where they are.

"Warp complete!" Paruko said.

"Paruko!" Gao yelled as Paruko came out of the saucer.

"What's up, Gao?" Paruko asked.

"This thing went off accidentally." Gao wanted to request to turn it off.

"Once a match has been triggered, you can't refuse it. That's the rule! Let's do it! UFO Stage, open!" She toss the orb as the UFO Stage has grown. Gao was shocked for realizing it didn't work.

"I'm really sorry that I cut in like this!" Gao said as they was sent inside.

"No worries, my Bossman's just a klutz." Mikazuki said.

* * *

At the UFO Stage, the players are in place to battle.

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Five skills! Five Blades! The greatest sword in history are in my hand! Luminize! Blade Beast Revolt!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Bal is the Buddy, bal!"

"Katana World!"

"I am the one who serves Master Gotsurugi faithfully!" Mikazuki said.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado, who's riding high with 12 wins in a row!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"It's the third day of the tournament, and he's finally getting his groove back!" Paruko announced.

"It would be great for him to add another notch to his belt, but..."

"It looks like Gao's fighting against an opponent, I hope Gao's strong enough." Daisuke's mom said.

"It'll be fine. Gao will win for sure!" Suzumi said while ironing the laundry.

* * *

At the battle, Mera Blade was attacked by Gotsurugi's monster, who is like a dog with blue and red samurai armor that is called Tojikiri Yasutsuna and was destroyed, it attacked Gao for Penetrate, inflicting 2 damage. Another one who is like a cat, wearing purple samurai armor known as Juzumaru, slashed at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"He's helpless before Tenka Gotsurugi's merciless onslaught! Will he survive?!" Paruko announced.

"Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purification!" Tenka makes his attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"My turn is over!" Tenka said as Gao chuckled.

* * *

At the starting line.

"Both players have 7 life, but Gao Mikado has an Impact Monster. It'll be all over in the next round, B." Ozon B said.

"Is that really true?" Haruka asked.

"No. His opponent uses Katana World. It won't be that easy." Baku said while eating salt candy.

"You're right." Kuguru said.

"Samurai Warriors sure are cool! All right, I'm going to try being one too! Does this look right?" Ozon B asked as he was wearing a zombie samurai warrior.

"Ah! A zombie samurai!" Haruka said.

"No! Be gone, evil spirit!" Kuguru freaked out as she snagged Baku's salt candy bag as she tosses the candies at Ozon B.

"Ow!" He got hit as he felt to the ground.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" He paid 1 gauge as he equipped his item, "I call Flarefang Dragon to the left!" He calls him out, "Due to Flarefang's ability, my gauge increases by 1 and I draw a card! And I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the right!"

"Whoa! This is Gao Mikado's specialty, the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced.

"Hit him hard, bal!" Bal said.

"Black Dot! Attack Tojikiri Yasutsuna!" Black Dot slashed at Tojikiri and destroyed it, "Flarefang! Attack the fighter!" Flarefang attacks Tenka as he was inflicted 1 damage.

"I'm still standing! Keep it coming!" Tenka said. Gao jumps up as he strikes at Tenka, "I cast! Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"The Bossman's got 6 life. You won't be able to finish him off with your Impact Monster." Mikazuki said.

"My turn is over."

* * *

At the starting line, Gaito, Sayuri, Abygale and Minako are watching the match.

"Gao Mikado and Tenka Gotsurugi! It's an unexpectedly even match!" Paruko announced.

"This turn, the key question is how much Gao Mikado can block Tenka Gotsurugi's attacks, B." Ozon B said.

"Not planning on throwing something on Ozon B?" Abygale asked.

"He's not making any bad comments right now and besides if I beat him up right now, I'll get kicked out of the hotel. I'll refrain for now." Minako said.

"I see."

"So why do you want the Dragon Force so badly? Aren't you strong enough already?" Sayuri asked.

"Simply being strong isn't enough. The Dragon Force will make me the strongest once more." Gaito explained.

"What fool you are." Sayuri said.

"What did you say?!" Gaito asked.

"In your current state, you cannot handle the Dragon Force!"

"You think I can't handle it?!" Gaito said as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Gaito?" Abygale asked as he sees Gaito's getting angry.

"Calm down." Minako said as she tries to calm him down but he didn't listen.

"No matter what you say, I'm going to make it mine!" Gaito said, "The unequaled strength of the ultimate dragon power! That is my destiny!"

"Gaito..." Minako became concerned.

* * *

A the UFO Stage.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life and Buddycall Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika to the right!" He paid 1 gauge and 1 life as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"All right!" Mikazuki jumped as he transform to his true form, "Let us have a fair fight!" He was in grown size with a katana.

"And I send Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru to the Drop Zone!" Tenka sent his item to the Drop Zone, "And I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip! Elite Sword, Odenta!" He equips a samurai sword.

* * *

"He switched out his weapon?!" Kuguru asked.

"The Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru he had dropped had a critical of 3. The Elite Sword, Odenta that he just equipped has a critical of 2. This is obviously a player mistake. Playmi for short!" Ozon B said as the cat came out with a sign, 'Playmi?'

"No. That's no Playmi." Baku said.

"Huh?" Kuguru asked.

"Then what is it?" Haruka asked.

"I move Black Dot to the center!" Gao said as Black Dot is moved to the center.

"Mikazuchi Munechika, attack Black Dot!" Tenka said as Mikazuchi jumped up to attack.

"Prepare yourself." He makes his attack.

"I won't let you do that! I cast! Stout Arm of the Sun!" Gao cast as he paid one gauge and brings out a fiery spirit and strikes at Mikazuchi down.

"This is bad news, Bossman!" Mikazuchi said as he was burned up and destroyed.

"I cast! Sword Skill, Zanteisettetsu!" Tenka cast as a wind came spiraling around.

"What?!" Gao asked as Mikazuchi has been revived.

"He has revived!"

"Bloom out of season! My other self, and my beloved sword!" Mikazuchi pulls out his katana, with multiple slashes, he sliced up Black Dot as he destroys him.

"Black Dot!" Gao yelled.

"Zanteisettetsu returns Munechika to the field, and gives him the Counterattack ability!" Tenka explained.

"If there are two or more different types of Japanese Blade attribute cards in the Drop Zone, my critical becomes 3!" Mikazuchi said as he strikes at Gao, "Penetrate!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Double Attack!" Tenka said.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"If there are five or more different types of Japanese Blade attribute cards in the Drop Zone, Munechika gains the Double Attack ability!" Tenka explained.

* * *

"I see, I see. So that's how it is." Ozon B said as he was sweating for nervous, "With such high-level playing, no wonder he made it to the Japan Tournament."

"But my Baku saw through that when you couldn't." Kuguru said as Ozon B broke his head.

"Her Baku? What did she mean?" Haruka asked.

"Uh... you're young. You wouldn't understand!" Baku said as Haruka got frustrated.

* * *

"Prepare yourself." Mikazuchi makes his second attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life, "That was close!"

"It's too soon for you to relax! Juzumaru!" Tenka had Juzumaru to attack Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Split in two by one blow!" Tenka slashed at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"An unbelievable series of attacks!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"A true samurai! Tenka Gotsurugi's as sharp as his blades!" Paruko announced.

"All right! It's Gao's turn now!" Hanako said as she stands up, "Finish him off!" She cheered.

"My! Your daughter is quite active." Daisuke's mom said.

"Indeed." Suzumi said.

* * *

"This is where Gao's counterattack begins, bal!" Bal said.

"My turn!" Gao pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transform to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

"Munechika! Move to the center!" Tenka said.

"Yes, sir!" Mikazuchi said as he was moved to the center.

"Bal! Attack Munechika!" Gao said.

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal said as he takes out his sword, "Bal, bal, bal!" Bal was about to attack, however...

"I cast! Art of Body Replacement!" He cast as Bal's attack failed.

"Bal-l-l-l?!" Bal's attacks hits but he hits the blossoms. And Mikazuki appears on the stage area, "Bal swung and missed, bal!"

"Then... Flarefang, attack the center!" Gao said as Flarefang attacks Mikazuchi.

"I'm leaving the rest in your hands, Bossman!" Mikazuchi said as he was destroyed.

"Munechika!" Tenka yelled.

"Now the center is open, bal!" Bal said as Gao comes running to make his attack.

"Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" Gao attacks, inflicting 2 damage, "I'll finish you with this!"

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and activates it.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"Bal is now size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3! And when Bal attacks, he can return up to 3 Sun Dragons from the Drop Zone to my deck!" Gao said as three cards transform to duplicates of Bal, "And then!" The first Bal and second Bal appears in between at Juzumaru.

"Bal can destroy an enemy, bal!" Bal said as they grabbed Juzumaru and lifted him up and have been break the screen in front of him and got destroyed, "The finishing blow, bal!" Bal grabbed Tenka as he toss him up, "Bal! Great Full! Bal Lariat!" Bal used his arm to crash Tenka down as he inflicted 3 damage and ended the match.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(T: 0/ Item: Odenta/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao bowed as Bal jumped on him.

"Bal and Gao win, bal!"

* * *

"They won!" Haruka said.

"Awesome!" Baku said.

"Nice fight, Gao!" Kuguru said.

"Of course, I could see this would be the result, B." Ozon B said as he admitted it.

"You totally didn't see this coming, though." Kuguru said.

Minako whistled, "Looks like victory goes to Gao."

"That fool Tenka. How pathetic." Sayuri said as she was disappointed.

"Hey!" Gaito yelled.

"I suppose it's not yet time for him to represent the Gotsurugi Clan."

"Hey, old woman! What about his fight with me?!" Gaito asked.

"Hey, yeah. You promised his fight with Tenka to get the answers he needs." Minako said.

"Hmm, good point. My grandson Tenka lost the Buddyfight, so he's facing his fate." Sayuri said as Gao and Bal were landed down as Tenka was blasted out of the stage, "Under the circumstances... I'll face you as your opponent!" She recommended herself.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gaito complained, "There's no way that you could face me in a Buddyfight!"

"Why are you so determined to see us Buddyfight?" Abygale asked.

"I told you right at the beginning. I judge those who seek to awaken the Dragon Force. If you wish to gain the Dragon Force, the ultimate dragon power, then you must defeat me!" Sayuri said with determination.

"Sounds like she's serious, Gaito." Minako said.

"It seems the rumors were true. Who would've thought an old woman like this would know the secret of the Dragon Force." Gaito said.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

"Don't underestimated her, Gaito!" Minako siad.

"Fine. As you wish, I'll fight you!" Gaito said as he pulls out his deck.

* * *

At the waterfall... Gaito and Sayuri made their positions to battle.

"Hey, they're luminizing!" Gao said as he and his friends are in the bushes, watching them.

"They're planning on having a Buddyfight here, huh?" Doctor Kakeru said as he came around, holding tree branches.

"Doctor Kakeru?!" Gao asked as they were surprised.

"It looks like that kid is battling against an old lady!" Tsubaki said as he came out of the bushes.

"Sure seems like it." Tsubasa said as she came out of the bushes.

"Tsubaki and Tsubasa!" Gao said as they got surprised of them, "When did you guys get here?!" He asked. Kakeru laughed.

"We spotted you, so we followed you here." Kakeru explained.

"Why is Gaito fighting when it won't affect his win record?" Baku asked.

"I don't know. But I really want to understand." Gao said.

"Want to understand, bal!" Bal said.

"And what are you guys doing here?" Minako asked as she came in front of them.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Gao complained.

"You guys should know that Gaito does not let anyone interfere." Minako said.

"Do you know why Gaito is doing this?" Baku asked.

"That's something we don't intend to tell you. Because this is something that Gaito needs to get on his own." Minako said.

"Raise your flag already!" Gaito demanded, "I'll totally defeat you without losing a single life point!"

"You certainly talk a good game. Don't come crying to me if you end up regretting it!" Sayuri said, "Raise the Flag!" She chose her Buddy. Her Buddy is like a brown fox creature, wearing red samurai armor with gold lining.

"You there! Our dear grandmother is stronger than you think!" Her Buddy said.

"I keep telling you to call me by my name!" Sayuri said.

"Ma'am!"

"This is my Buddy, Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna." She introduced her Buddy.

"I don't care about your Buddy! I only want to know about the Dragon Force!" Gaito said.

"Very well. I'll give you a little bit of information." Sayuri said.

"Charge and Draw! I cast! Black Drain!" He cast as Sayuri's Core gadget, which is a hairpin, drawing out three cards, "I send 3 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone... And increase my gauge by 1!" The cards disappeared as Gaito gains a gauge, "I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the center!" He calls him out Dimmborgil attacks Sayuri, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"The Dragon Force that you seek is the actual soul of the messenger of light that sleeps beneath this island." Sayuri begins telling a story, "In the distant past, there was a terrible battle between light and dark. The battle is said to have been violent enough to tear the land and the sky asunder. In that battle, the messenger of light's body was destroyed. And it's soul was split into four parts. Because of that, it could no reincarnate. For countless years, the soul has slumbered in this land. However! There is one who interferes with this sleep. I suspect the same person told you of the Dragon Force. I have some idea of this person's identify. That's why I had my grandson, Tenka, participate in this tournament." She draw, "I thought I'd see this person's intentions for myself. That's when you showed up!" She Charge and Draw, "I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the left!" She paid 2 gauge as she Buddycalled and regained one life, "Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna!"

"Dear Grandmother, I have used my ability to bring you Elite Sword, Odenta." He offered the item to her.

"Call me by my name!" Sayuri yelled as he got shocked for punishment.

"Ma'am!"

"Hand it over!" She paid 1 gauge and 1 life to take the item, "I cast! Clear Serenity!" She gains 3 gauge, "My gauge increases by 3! And I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to call Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuchi Munechika to the right!" She paid 1 gauge and life to bring him out.

"Dear Grandmother, I will aid you!" He said.

"I keep telling you to call me by my name!" Sayuri yelled.

"Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil is in my center position. You can't possible clear my center!" Gaito said.

"Oh, now you said it. Yasutsuna! Munechika! Do a Link Attack on Dimmborgil!" Sayuri said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both said.

"I cast! Darkenergy!" Gaito paid 1 gauge and cast as it gave Dimmborgil a boost of energy, "I nullify Dimmborgil's destruction... And counterattack Munechika!" Dimmborgil pierced at Mikazuchi with his claw and destroyed him.

"Then I'll do the destruction myself!" Sayuri said as she makes her attack.

"I cast! False Scar!" Gaito cast as Dimmborgil used his claw as he grabbed Odenta, "That increases Dimmborgil's defense by 4000, and sends 1 card from your deck to the Drop Zone!" Sayuri's Core Gadget got attacked as her card was drawn and sent to the Drop Zone.

"He's really survived this turn without taking a single hit, bal!" Bal said.

"He withstood all of his opponent's attack using counterspells, and now he's going to rip through her life points!" Baku said.

"Gaito's doing everything he cans to get what he wants. That's why he needs to get that chance to do that." Minako said.

"But his opponent has 7 life!" Kuguru said.

"I never want to feel that pathetic again." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Gao said as he realized what he meant.

"It is your fault after all, Gao. You gave him that humiliation and that is why he wanted to get stronger." Minako said.

"But I didn't mean to..."

"In order to become the strongest once more, I need the Dragon Force! No matter what! Draw! Charge... And... Draw! I call Inflame to the left! Dark whirlwind that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumped as he transforms to his true form, "Now... Destroy the fighter... Destroy! Destroy her! Burn!" Inflame attacks with his flame attack as he inflicted 1 damage.

"Gale Claw!" Abygale attacks Sayuri, inflicting 2 damage.

"Dimmborgil, attack!"

"I don't think so! Cast! Demon Way, Oborogenbu! Is this the end of your turn?" Sayuri asked.

"Not yet! Final Phase!"

"Gaito's being reckless now." Minako said.

"Is he really going to win without taking a single point of damage?" Baku asked.

"He can't! It's impossible!" Kuguru said.

"But Gaito's going to win, isn't he?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know..." Baku said.

"It sure is getting excited..." Kakeru said with an evil look on his face.

"You're going to keep your promise, old woman." Gaito said.

"My name is Sayuri!"

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale grew out the black orb as he was destroyed in the process, revealing the eye on the orb.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as he begins absorbing, "Give me your cards and your life!" 10 cards were absorbed as two of her life were dealt with.

"I destroy 10 cards in your deck, and deal 2 damage!" Gaito said, "Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind!" He regains 2 life, "Defeat is your true destiny." Sayuri then gets blown up by the wind, "Now, surrender to yourself to destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Sayuri got absorbed into the Death Drain as she was dealt with 2 damage, ending the match.

* * *

(G: 13/ Item: None/ G: 0: Inflame/Abygale/None)

(S: 0/ Item: Odenta/ G: 0: Munechika/None/Yasutsuna)

* * *

"I win." Gaito declared himself. Later... Tenka came by as he sees his grandmother, laying on the ground. He checked on her.

"Dear Grandmother! Dear Grandmother!" Tenka yelled.

"I keep telling you to call me by my name!" Sayuri complained as she woke up.

"You haven't lost your ability to talk back, that's for sure." Tenka said.

"How can I gain the Dragon Force?" Gaito asked.

"The Dragon Force is the soul of the messenger of light. It is not something you can gain through force. And... In your current state, you cannot awaken the Dragon Force." Sayuri explained Gaito's condition.

"What?!" Gaito asked, "What do you mean?! I thought you were going to grant me the Dragon Force if I beat you in a Buddyfight!" Then Tenka carries Sayuri.

"Nobody said that. It's true that Dragon Force slumbers on this island. But only one who can gain its power is someone who can communicate with the messenger of light's soul." She explained.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm destined to gain the Dragon Force!" He yelled.

"Gaito." Abygale said with concern.

"The Buddyfight is over. So what are they talking about?" Baku wondered.

"The waterfall is so loud, I can't hear that at all." Gao said as he wanted to hear what's going on. What do you think, Minako?" He asked her but then she walks over to Gaito, "Hey! Aren't you going to tell us?!"

"That's none of your concern, Gao. I still hate you for what you done to Gaito." She said as she continues walking.

"Oh? Where's Bal?" Kuguru asked as she noticed Bal disappeared.

"And Doctor Kakeru's gone too." Baku noticed too.

"What?! Kakeru's gone?!" Tsubasa asked as she was surprised.

"Come on! He must be back at the infirmary!" Tsubaki assumed.

"Right!" The twins headed back.

"Wait! What about Bal?" Gao asked but the twins didn't listen.

* * *

At the lab, Gara was adjusting his suit.

"Hey, Boss." Kiyotaka came by, "Did you get Bal Dragon?" He asked.

"Of course I did. And now it's time to our business." Gara said.

"But Boss, what about the twins? I think they are looking for you since you left without them."

"I have no time for them. They'll just go back where they came from. Now, leave!" Gara said.

"Uh, yes sir!" Kiyotaka said as he leaves the lab. Gara looks at bal.

"Finally, it's just the two of us. Little Bal."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today on this chapter is having one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Here we go!" Daisuke said as he snapped his fingers, revealing the next card, it shows the silhouettes of Photonic Gear Blitz Beetle and Dillos Shield hovering in the air and fading into a starry night sky, "This is Photonic Shuffle. A spell that requires one gauge to pay. With its effect, by choosing up to 2 cards from my deck with "Photonic Gear" in their name and place them into the Drop Zone. Then, I shuffle the deck and add two cards from the top of my deck to the gauge."

"Awesome! A spell that can help charge our gauge but won't we waste the Gears?" Ryuusei asked.

"Not with their abilities, they can be useful. The next chapter is done. The next chapter will be about finding Bal and what is Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka are doing to Bal. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	25. Finding the whereabouts of Bal

Chapter 25: Finding the whereabouts of Bal

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Chilly! Gaito Kurouzu continues to win thanks to his overwhelming power. At the same time, he searches for the ultimate dragon power that's hidden on this island. The Dragon Force, B! That's when he encounters and battles the Gotsurugi clan, who knows the secret of the Dragon Force." Ozon B said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale grew out the black orb as he was destroyed in the process, revealing the eye on the orb.

"Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" Abygale said as he begins absorbing, "Give me your cards and your life!" 10 cards were absorbed as two of her life were dealt with.

"I destroy 10 cards in your deck, and deal 2 damage!" Gaito said, "Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind!" He regains 2 life, "Defeat is your true destiny." Sayuri then gets blown up by the wind, "Now, surrender to yourself to destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Sayuri got absorbed into the Death Drain as she was dealt with 2 damage, ending the match.

* * *

(G: 13/ Item: None/ G: 0: Inflame/Abygale/None)

(S: 0/ Item: Odenta/ G: 0: Munechika/None/Yasutsuna)

* * *

"I win." Gaito declared himself.

* * *

"Gaito Kurouzu had a complete victory without taking a single point of damage. But it looks like he couldn't obtain the Dragon Force, B. Huh? Bal's gone missing? Oh!" Then seagulls came by and peck on him "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! What's going to happen this week? Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel lobby room, Gao and his friends are concerned that Bal hasn't returned ever since he disappeared.

"It's morning, and Bal still hasn't returned." Baku said.

"I wonder if Bal's okay..." Haruka said.

"Don't worry, Bal will be okay, Haruka." Kuguru said.

"I'm going to try searching around the hotel, one more time." Gao recommended.

"But then we won't have time." Haruka said.

"She's right, it's almost time for the Buddyfights to start. Kuguru, Haruka, and I will look for Bal. You focus on racking up those wins!" Baku said.

"No! I want to find Bal!" Gao said.

"Gao!" Kuguru yelled.

"You can't waste this!" Haruka said as Gao was getting frustrated but calmed down.

"Gaito, Teacher Daisuke, and Senior Tasuku could make it to 100 wins today. But Gao, you've only got 39 wins so far!" Kuguru said.

"You need to keep going in order to have 100 wins!" Haruka said.

"But I promised I was going to be Buddy Champion together with Bal! But if he's been kidnapped by Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka..." Gao said.

"It's true that we can't rule that out completely." Baku said.

"But at this rate, you won't make it to the World Championships, never mind becoming Buddy Champion!" Kuguru said.

"You'll be breaking your promise, not just with Bal, but with my Elder Brother and Senior Tasuku!" Haruka said.

"Who do you think would be the most upset if that happened?" Kuguru asked, "Gao, you know the answer!" Then it made Gao realized something.

* * *

 _"We'll become Buddy Champions!"_

* * *

"Bal." Gao clenched his fist, "All right. Please find Bal for me." Gao said.

"Yeah! Leave Bal to us!" Baku said as he takes Gao's hand and placed an improved deck for him on it, "And you go out there and fight, with this!"

"What's this?" Gao asked.

"I tuned the deck so that you could fight even without Bal." Baku explained.

"Thanks, Baku."

"The fourth day of the Tournament is about to begin!" Paruko announced on speaker, "Participating fighters, please gather at the starting point quickly!"

"I'm heading out." Gao said.

"Good luck!" Kuguru said.

"We know you can do it!" Baku said.

"We'll cheer you on!" Haruka said.

"All right!" Gao placed his deck into the Core Deck and heads out to the starting point.

"I told him to leave it to us, but..." Baku said, "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"First, we need to let the tournament organizers know about that." Kuguru recommended, "We'll ask them what to do."

"Good idea."

* * *

At the town square...

"Impact Call!" Tasuku declared.

"Master Tasuku Ryuenji! After an overwhelming four-in-a-row attack, he makes a Final Phase announcement!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" Tasuku paid 3 gauge and activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. Crossnize with Jackarms J Thruster from the Drop Zone. Also J Thruster's ability activates! I discard one card from my hand and Crossnize with another J Thruster from my deck!" Jack has crossnized with J Thrusters and Igniter.

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" jack released his cannons and Igniter as it hits the opponent, inflicting damage as Tasuku won the match.

"Another victory for Tasuku Ryuenji, thanks to his Impact Monster! That is his 89th win!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Senior Tasuku sure is doing well!" Hanako said.

"Yes! It looks like he's not even breaking a sweat." Suzumi said.

"I wonder how my son is doing?" Daisuke's mom asked.

"Oh my! Looks like this other fight is headed for a finale too!" Paruko announced for looking at the screen.

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" Gaito pays 3 gauge and activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability." Abygale released the black orb as he was destroyed in the process, it then grew, revealing his eye. For his ability, he absorbed 10 cards from the opponent's deck and dealt him 2 damage, "Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind!" Gaito regains 2 life back as the opponent is getting lifted by the wind, "Defeat is your true destiny. Now, surrender yourself to your destiny!"

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as the opponent got absorbed and was dealt with 2 damage, ending the match.

"Gaito Kurouzu also uses his Impact Monster for a powerful win! That's his 92nd win!" Paruko announced, "He's racking up wins at an alarming rate! Of all fighters, he's closest to 100 wins! Is he on the roll to head straight to the World Championship?! All eyes are on him!"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"That Gaito is really something too!" Suzumi said.

"I wonder if my son's on TV..." Daisuke's mom said.

"Just a moment, folks! It seems we have another fight, going for the count!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Ryuusei... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates it, "Ryuusei is now size 2 with 10000 power, 8000 defense and a critical of 2. I place 3 Photonic Gears from my hand to his soul. For each card in his soul, he gets attack after he attacks! I choose Black Wing, Infinite Zone, Blitz Beetle!" As his armor combines with the Photonic Gears, the visor on Ryuusei's head forms over his face for protection as he ascends into space with his weapons begin to charge and once fully charged, he splits into different colored version of himself.

"Photonic Collider!" He attacks with all the clones attack the fighter at once, inflicting damage as the match ended.

"Daisuke Masamune used his Impact Monster to achieve his victory! That's his 90th win now!" Paruko announced, "He's ahead of Tasuku but behind on Gaito. He just needs 10 more if he wants to go the World Championship!"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"That's my son! He's improved a lot lately! I'm glad I get to see him for once." She said.

"But..." Hanako said as she was disappointed.

"Our Gao is..." Suzumi said as she was disappointed too.

"They don't show him on TV at all." Hanako said.

"And now, the next Buddyfight is... The winner of the Cho-Tokyo Championship, Gao Mikado, takes the stage!" Paruko announced as on TV, Gao is walking on the red side of the UFO Stage. Hanako and Suzumi were relived as they hugged each other,

"It's him!" Both said while the grandma drinks tea.

"Gao's not his usual self." She said after seeing Gao's face.

"Grandma?" Hanako asked.

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gao Mikado is fighting without his Buddy! There's no sign of his usual fighting spirit! In the blink of an eye, he's beaten down to 1 life left! He's like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced as she sees how's the battle turns out.

* * *

"Why isn't Bal there with him?" Hanako asked.

"Did something bad happen?" Suzumi asked.

"This is strange." Daisuke's mom said.

* * *

"Cyber Police, Assault Leader! Finish the fighter off!" His opponent said as the Assault Leader makes his final attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"He survives using his emergency Dragon Shield! That's Gao!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over! Now, come at me!" The opponent said.

"I'm not going to lose! So Bal, whatever happens, don't you lose either!" Gao said as he pulls the lever and turns sideways, "My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao equips his item, "I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip! Sun Fist, Balguard! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left! Gao Formation!" Gao set his formation, "Bright Hammer, attack the center!" Bright Hammer makes his attack as he swings his hammer and attacked Assault Leader, destroyed him and then Penetrate to inflict 2 damage, "Mera Blade! Attack the fighter!" Mera slashed at the opponent, inflicting 3 damage. Then for the final attack, Gao steps him as he strikes at the opponent with his item, inflicting 2 damage as he won the match.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Balguard/ G: ?: Mera Blade/None/Bright Hammer)

(?: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

* * *

Then the UFO Stage sets to launch as it blasted the opponent off to a different location.

* * *

"Gao, I don't see Bal anywhere... What's up?" Paruko asked Gao.

"Uh, well..." Gao wanted to explain.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Um..." Gao thinks but then replies, "He went missing."

"What?!" She was surprised.

* * *

"He went..." Suzumi said.

"Missing?" Hanako asked.

"Oh dear." Daisuke's mom said.

"That's worrisome." Grandma said.

* * *

"There's some guy who doesn't have a Buddy?" An fighter asked at above the hills.

* * *

"Does he seriously think he can survive this tournament without a Buddy?" A female Buddyfighter asked as she was at the bridge.

* * *

"I'm going to defeat him and rack up some wins." A fighter said as he was at the mountainside.

"His name is Gao Mikado!" All fighter said.

* * *

"Are you really going to be okay with Bal missing?" Paruko asked.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm okay. All I can do is make sure that Bal isn't disappointed when he comes back... by continuing to win!" Gao swore.

"O-Oh." Paruko somewhat felt relived.

"Well, see ya! Do your best out there, Paruko!" Gao said as he heads out to find another opponent.

"Sure! You too, Gao!" Paruko waved goodbye. Gao continued to run as his phone rings for another Paru-call.

"Gao Mikado!" It was the opponent from above the hill came to him, "I hear you're fighting without a Buddy Monster." Gao was surprised after that.

"So what if I am? Even without a Buddy, I won't lose!" Gao said as he pushed the button to activate.

* * *

Later, in the UFO Stage...

"I'm going to finish this during this turn!" Gao said as it made the opponent nervous, "I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the right! Go ahead and attack the fighter!" He calls him out as he attacks, inflicting 1 damage, "Take that! And that! And that!" Gao attacks with Balguard as he inflicted 2 damage and won the match.

"Gao Mikado wins again!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Gao came out of the UFO Stage as he was about to run but then another Paru-call triggered as another opponent came as it was the girl at the bridge.

She chuckled, "Next, you'll be fighting with me." And then more opponents came around in the forest, after hearing about Gao's Buddy being missing.

"Sounds good to me. I'll defeat you all at once!" Gao said as he pulled the button to start battle.

* * *

Later, in the UFO Stage...

"This will finish you! Flarefang Dragon!" Gao said as Flarefang attacks her, inflicting her 1 damage as Gao won his match.

"Once again, Gao Mikado is victorious!" Paruko announced.

"All right... Thank you very much."

* * *

Next match...

"Mera Blade Dragon, deliver the final blow!" Gao said as Mera Blade slashed at the opponent as he inflicted 3 damage as the match ended.

"This is his 20th consecutive win!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Next match...

"Sun Fist, Balguard!" Gao strikes at his opponent as he inflicted 2 damage and won the match.

"He's finally achieved 21 wins in a row! Considering the disadvantage in lacking a Buddy, these numbers are simply amazing!" Paruko announced. But then Gao became exhausted after making his next win.

"Thank you very much!" Gao said, "Bal. Come back any time." He whispered to himself, wishing Bal would come back to him someday, "I'll make sure that we can make our Buddy Champion dreams come true!"

* * *

Later, at the Cho-Taiyo Hotel, under the ocean, there was a hidden laboratory where Doctor Gara has captured Bal. In the lab, Bal was laying on the table as he was binding by the cuffs on the table.

"Little Bal." Gara whispered as Bal woke up.

"Bal?" He woke up as he looked around, "Bal? Bal? Bal?" He noticed that he was stuck on the table, "Set Bal free now, bal!" He demanded, "What is all this, bal?!" He struggles to get out, "Let Bal go! Let Bal go, bal!" He yelled.

"Shut up, little runt!" Kiyotaka yelled as Bal was scared.

"Bal?!"

"Don't tell my boss what to do!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Kiyotaka. I'm the one who's going to talk with this dragon." Gara said as his face is closer to Bal, making Bal nervous, "And he's right after all. I don't want to. You already belong to me, the great Doctor Gara. You're at our mercy, as they say."

"At your mercy?" Bal asked.

"That's right. First off..." Gara smiled evilly, "We'll take you apart." He said as it shocked Bal.

"Take apart?!" Bal asked as he imagine himself, breaking into 5 pieces of himself. He was scared as he was about to cry.

"Really?! We can take this dragon apart?! Can I be the first to cut him off?!" Kiyotaka asked excitedly.

"W-Wait a minute! Wh-Why do you two want to take Bal apart, bal?!" Bal asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The super genius Doctor Gara and his accomplice, Kiyotaka Izayoi are going to... uncover the mysteries of the previously-unknown Sun Dragons." Gara explained.

"And what are you two going to do with that information, bal?" Bal asked.

"We'll be making our monsters stronger!" Kiyotaka said.

"Starting with this monster." Gara said as his Buddy, Zodiac reveals himself to Bal, "My ultimate masterpiece! Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac!"

"The same monster as Doctor Kakeru, bal." Bal recognized Zodiac.

"This is an artificial monster created through my experiment. By combing the genes of different monsters, I created a Dual Monster that could battle in two different worlds. Just like what I did when making a new world called Champion World." Gara explained as Kiyotaka's Buddy, Kane appeared.

"It's huge, bal!"

"That's right! Thanks to this new world that Doctor Gara, I'll become stronger than any Buddyfighters around!" Kiyotaka said.

"But it's not enough for me! You have the power to create different Impact Monsters and give them to others. If I can unravel the mystery of how you do that... Zodiac and the monsters from Champion World will become even stronger!" He tapped his candy on Bal's face, "Zodiac will become the ultimate monster, able to change worlds as he sees fit. And not just him, Kiyotaka will be able to achieve his own Impact Monster, one for which he will get." He chuckled evilly as he licked his candy, "I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"Awesome! I can get my own Impact Monster!" Kiyotaka said as Bal was getting scared.

'Doctor Gara. Kiyotaka Izayoi.' Bal thinks as he gulped, 'They're super-dangerous, bal!'

* * *

Later, Gao descended after wining his next fight. He walks as he felt tired all of the sudden.

"Man... fighting so many battles in a row has really taken it out of me." Gao said as he heard of a branch snapped as he noticed someone's here. He pulled out his phone for the Paru-call as someone approaches.

"Gao Mikado." A familiar voice said as it was Rouga and Cerberus, revealing themselves.

"Oh! Senior Aragami?" Gao asked after seeing him.

"Is it true that your Buddy has disappeared?" Rouga asked.

"Yeah." Gao replied without hesitation, "He's been missing since yesterday. Right now, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka are searching for him."

"Is that so? This isn't a good place to talk. Let's move elsewhere." Rouga recommended.

"Huh?" Gao was confused for that. Then they moved.

"This place should be safe enough. There aren't any surveillance cameras."

"Surveillance camera?" Gao asked.

"The one who kidnapped your Buddy... is Doctor Gara." Rouga identified the culprit.

"Why would Doctor Gara do that?" Gao asked.

"He's a dangerous scientist who's wanted by the authorities for conducting forbidden experiments. He hired a criminal fighter named Kiyotaka Izayoi, who was been defeated by Daisuke, during his days as Masked Dragon. He wanted to him to test a new world called Champion World." Rouga explained.

"Champion World?" Gao asked as he was confused.

"A world, where fierce fighters and strong wrestlers make their moves to achieve victory." Rouga explained.

"But what does that have to do with Bal?" Gao asked.

"He's probably interested in Sun Dragons as a new species. Your Buddy has likely been captured as an experimental subject."

"No way! That... can't be true! I won't let it!" Gao felt frustrated.

"Hey! Rouga!" Cerberus said.

"I just said what I was thinking. That's all." Rouga said.

"Guide me to where Bal disappeared." Cerberus recommended.

"Huh?" Gao was confused for that.

"Cerberus? You..."

"Rouga. I owe Bal a favor. I'd like to help search for him." Cerberus said.

"If you say so." Rouga agrees, "Gao Mikado. We will help you."

"I'll look for Bal with you!" Gao considered.

"You need to rack up those wins, don't you?" Rouga asked.

"Yeah." Gao said, "But I'm still going to search for Bal!"

"I understand. Follow me!"

* * *

Later, Cerberus is trying to pick Bal's scent.

"Bal's scent is headed in this direction." Cerberus said, "But Bal's scent isn't the only one that's moving."

"Huh?" Gao asked.

"The scent of the one who kidnapped him is also moving, isn't it?" Rouga asked.

"Yeah. But it's clearly different scent than Doctor Gara's." Cerberus said.

"Think it's Kiyotaka Izayoi?" Baku asked.

"Not sure. But I'm picking a scent that doesn't belong to Doctor Gara or Kiyotaka Izayoi."

* * *

At the lab, Gara sat down.

"What should we do, boss?" Kiyotaka asked.

"We'll start with this." He activated the controls, "Now... That's enough mindless chatter for now." He activates it as the machines starts to go near Bal.

'Wh-What now? What should Bal do, bal?!' He thinks and asked himself as he is in a desperate situation. Kiyotaka snickered and Gara snickered too.

"Now, little Bal, why don't you lie back and let me take you apart?" Gara asked.

"That's right, little runt! Stay there and don't move muscle if you know what's good for you!" Kiyotaka said.

"Cause it'll only hurt a second.." Gara said but then noticed they saw Bal was in his egg form, "He hid in his shell?!" He asked.

"When did he do that?! Or how did he do that?!" Kiyotaka asked as they were surprised. Gara then laughed, "Huh? What's so funny, boss?"

"I'm a super genius! I'll just shatter it to pieces! And you're going to help me break it!" Gara said as he has a crazy look on his face.

Kiyotaka laughed evilly, "Understood, boss." Gara brought a huge mallet.

"That's what they call.." Gara said as Kiyotaka brought a huge mace.

"Futile resistance!" He said as they were going to smash the eggshell.

* * *

Then Gao sensed something.

"What is it?" Baku asked.

"I just got a really bad feeling." Gao said.

"Then we'd better hurry. Bal and the other guy's scent continue that way." Cerberus said as he looked at where the direction goes.

"What?" Kuguru asked.

"Don't tell me..." Baku realized where.

"It's over at the..." Haruka said.

"Cho-Taiyo Hotel?" Gao asked.

* * *

Gara and Kiyotaka smashed the eggshell with their weapon but couldn't cracked it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Both got their hands in pain from the impact of their weapons.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gara said.

"Man, that's one tough eggshell, boss!" Kiyotaka said.

"Well then, I've got plenty of ways to smash an egg like that."

"Then let's use them!" Kiyotaka said. Meanwhile, in the shell, Bal struggles as he tries to hold the shell as much as he can.

"Bal... bal..."

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel...

"You're sure that this is where Bal's scent is coming from?" Gao asked.

"There's no mistake." Cerberus said.

"They say the darkest place is under the candlestick." Rouga quoted as it got Gao thinking.

"This way." Cerberus said as they went inside.

* * *

At the lab, Gara brought out a drill as Kiyotaka brings out a chainsaw.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble. This time, you're going to show us everything." Gara said as they were going to make their way to open the shell as Bal is struggling hard to protect himself.

"Bal!" Bal was scared. But then they started to go to work as the drill and chainsaw are on the shell.

"Soon, you'll be..."

"Out in the open!" Kiyotaka said as the drill and the chainsaw are processing. It didn't break the shell.

"Huh?" Gara asked.

"What's going on now, boss?" Kiyotaka asked the drill's tip has been broken off as the chainsaw has lost it's blades.

"What? How can this be?!" Gara asked.

"I've spend good money on these!" Kiyotaka said as he was crying in tears.

* * *

At the lobby...

"This way." Cerberus said as he got closer to Bal's scent as it was at the elevator. But the elevator was opened, revealing Ozon B, wearing beach outfit and carrying a watermelon in a net.

"Buddyfight is..." He sings as he got out of the elevator.

"Stop right there!" Cerberus yelled as Ozon B stopped. Cerberus then sniffed at Ozon B, "Bal's scent on this zombie."

"It can't be!" Baku said, "Is Ozon B the one who kidnapped Bal?!" He asked.

"No way! He's turning to a life of crime?!" Haruka asked.

"What happened to your analysis and commentating job?" Kuguru asked as she was upset.

"Eep!" Ozon B was surprised as his heart springs out, "Um, it's not like I was thinking, since I'm on Cho-Taiyo Island, and since this is a perfect vacation weather... I can't be bothered with analyzing the Japan Tournament!" He explained, "I'm gonna go fishing, B! Maybe I'll even get some swimming in! I certainly wasn't thinking that at all, B."

"He was thinking it." Kuguru said.

"For sure." Baku said.

"He does seem to be suspicious since he is panicking." Haruka said.

"They can tell I'm lying!" Ozon B said as his heart springs out, "Are you kids psychic? Can you read zombie-minds?!" He asked.

"No, we're not psychic, or the fact that we read your minds." Haruka said.

"We can see right through you." Kuguru said.

"Seriously?!" Ozon B asked as his hearts springs out more as it was bigger, "I'm so, so sorry! I'll do proper analysis and commentating from now on, B!"

"Where is Gao Mikado's Buddy?!" Rouga demanded.

"You! It's rude to interrupt, B!" Ozon B complained.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he swings his weapon and throws Ozon B to the wall.

"Ozon B!" He got knocked onto the wall.

"Meow!" The cat yelled. Ozon B saw Rouga, making his attack to make him tell.

"I'm asking you, where is he?!"

"And I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Ozon B yelled as the spear hits the wall above him. As he pull out, the wall breaks down, revealing something behind it.

"Th-This is..." Kuguru said.

"A secret stairway!" Haruka said as Ozon B puts himself back together and saw it.

"Hey! A hidden stairway, B?!" He asked. They walked through the stairs as they got to another elevator.

"It's an elevator leading underground!" Gao said.

"But this hotel isn't supposed to have a basement." Kuguru said.

"Then where does it go exactly?" Haruka asked.

"This is getting kinda freaky." Baku said.

"I recommend that we all head back upstairs to regroup, B." Ozon B recommended.

"No, we don't have time for that." Gao refused to turn back.

"But Gao Mikado..." Rouga said, "Who knows what traps may be lying in wait for us."

"It's too risky!" Kuguru said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to go!" Haruka said.

"This is more than we can handle!" Baku said.

"I know. But I'm still going." Gao still wants to go.

"You three, stay here and wait for us. You'll only slow us down." Rouga said.

"That's rude, Rouga!" Haruka complained.

"Let's go." Rouga said as he pushed the button.

"Right." Gao said as they went into the elevator.

"Excuse me..." Ozon B joins in.

"Gao! Don't take too many risk!" Baku advised.

"Be careful!" Kuguru said.

"And come back safe!" Haruka said.

"I never agreed to come along..." Ozon B said.

* * *

"I should have used this from the start." Gara said as he brings out a powered cutter.

"Um, boss. What other tools should I use?" Kiyotaka asked.

"I'll handle this myself. Don't try to get in my way."

"Yes, sir." Kiyotaka said as he was disappointed.

"Little Bal... This is the end of your useless struggles. Now, I'm going to smash everything open!"

"Break it, boss!"

* * *

At the elevator, near the lab. Gao, Rouga, and Ozon B made it down.

"We've arrived, B." Ozon B said, "Oh, our future looks dim." He looked as he saw how dark it is around inside.

"Where's the lightning?!" Rouga asked.

"I'm on it!" Ozon B said as he was scared of Rouga and the cat came out with a flashlight.

"You really shouldn't use the hit it until you win tactics of Danger World in real life. You're scarier than Minako, B." Ozon B said as he carries the flashlight and they walk towards the lab.

'I'm coming to rescue you. Just hold on, Bal!' Gao thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bal tries to hold on to protect himself.

'Bal!' Gao's voice was called, 'Bal!'

"Gao!" Bal can hear Gao's voice as the cutter tries to break the shell.

"Come on, boss! Keep going!" Kiyotaka said but then cutter breaks as half of it, hits the wall.

"It broke my cutter?!" Gara asked.

"Oh, come on! That's all the tools we have!" Kiyotaka complained.

"This is ridiculous! How is that possible?!" Gara asked as he throws the broken cutter down, "Give it up already!"

"Yeah! Come out there and fight like a man!" Kiyotaka said.

"No way, bal! Bal won't give up, bal!" Bal said.

"Eh? What's going on?" Gara asked.

"Hm? What do you mean, boss?" Kiyotaka asked.

"He's acting tough all of a sudden."

"Gao will definitely rescue Bal, bal!"

* * *

At the door, they reached to the end.

"Leave this to me!" Cerberus said as he jumps and transforms to his true form and breaks through the door, "I've caught Doctor Gara's scent! And I think the other scent was Kiyotaka Izayoi's!"

"Bal!" Gao said as they went in, "Bal! Bal!"

* * *

"Bal!" Bal heard Gao's voice.

"Gao's here, bal!" Bal said as he breaks out his shell, "Gao! Gao?" He looked but didn't see him. He walks as he looked at the screen, "Gao."

 **Self-destruct activated** An authentic computer said.

"Self-destruct?" Bal asked as he didn't know what it means.

"In order to destroy evidence..." Gara said, "He's set up self-destruct devices in the research laboratory. That Kyoya Gaen is prepared for anything. It's enough to make you sick."

"It won't be just the evidence, they will the ones who will go down with it!" Kiyotaka said.

"And that's why I've made a full use of this feature." Gara said as he pulls out his phone for demonstration and chuckled.

* * *

Gao and Rouga looked around at the lab as they didn't see Gara, or Kiyotaka, or Bal anywhere. The room's light changed to red.

"This is bad. It's a trap!" Rouga said, "We're getting out of here!"

"Huh?! O-Okay!" Gao said as he and Rouga runs for their lives.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ozon B yelled as his eyes popped out.

"Meow!"

 **15 seconds until the self-destruct device detonates**

"What?! I'm done for!" Ozon B said as he panicked, "Hey! Wait up!" He tried to move his head but his body is the one moving.

 **10 seconds**

 **9**

"Hey! Where's your head?" Gao asked as he sees Ozon B's body running.

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

"Meow!" The cat is rolling Ozon B's head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Wait! Ouch!"

 **5**

 **4**

"Hurry up!" Gao said as they reached the elevator.

 **3**

 **2**

"Ouch!" Ozon B's head said as they managed to get in the elevator in time.

 **1**

* * *

The lab explodes as it explodes out of the ocean.

* * *

At the lobby.

"Now we have no way of tracking Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka Izayoi." Cerberus said as the entrance is out blocked off.

"We walked right into their trap." Rouga said, "They're a cautious one. They must've changed locations before we go there." He said as Gao was frustrated and then looked at his deck.

"Bal. Please stay safe."

* * *

At the lab, at the different location, Bal walks close to see if Gao's okay.

"Gao!" Bal yelled but then Kiyotaka grabbed Bal's shoulder as he lifted him up.

"Got him, boss!" Kiyotaka said.

"Well done, Kiyotaka." Gara said.

"Oh no, bal!" Bal said as he was placed on the table again, "Let Bal go! Let Bal go!"

Gara licked his candy, "We don't wanna."

"And this time, your little petty trick won't save you this time!" Kiyotaka said as Gara activated the machine again.

"And now, we're going to take you apart for sure!" Gara said as Bal became nervous.

"Bal..." The drill got closer.

"Almost there!" Kiyotaka said as Gara snickered. But then out of nowhere, the lights were somehow turned off.

"What?!" Gara asked.

"Wh-What happened to the lights?!" Kiyotaka asked as the light turns red.

"Dammit!" Gara slammed his fists on the table, "Someone's cut the power to this lab!"

"What?! Who would do that?!" Kiyotaka asked.

"This has got to be your doing... Kyoya Gaen!" He yelled.

* * *

At the building, where Kyoya is at...

"Well done, Sakaki. You've done a good job.

* * *

At the place where Sakaki took care of the power system to the lab.

"Heh. No problem, Kyoya. Just doing my job for you." Sakaki said.

* * *

"Continue your business and head off to the island."

* * *

"Understood."

* * *

Kyoya then ended the call.

"Doctor Gara. Kiyotaka Izayoi. I won't let you two do as you two please. I'll have Sakaki crush you himself."

* * *

"What a dirty trick." Gara said.

"What are we gonna do, boss?! We won't be able to complete your work!" Kiyotaka said.

"Relax. We still have an ace up our sleeve. Zodiac and the Champion World. Now..." Gara turned as he noticed Bal was in his egg again, "What the... You!"

"Oh come on! He's in his egg again! I thought it doesn't work twice!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Cut that out!" Gara yelled as he punched the egg but due to the hard shell, he got hurt instead, "Ow! Oww!"

"Boss!" Meanwhile, Bal is inside the egg.

"Gao will definitely rescue Bal, bal." Bal believes, "So Bal won't come out of this shell, no matter what, bal!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today for this chapter, we are going to show one card!" Ryuusei said.

"And let's show one now!" Daisuke clapped his hand twice, revealing the next card. It shows a card that is similar to Ryuusei's regular form but his battle suit now crimson red, the back of his palms and the symbol on his head are dark orange. he's equipped with Photonic Gears, Black Wing and Shining Ryu, rising up the sword while is forming a sun with the cosmic energies of the galaxy, "This is the new Impact Monster for Ryuusei called The Great Nova. It makes him a size 2 with 10000 power and 9000 defense and a critical of 2. By paying 3 gauge to do so, I can put up 3 Photonic Gears from the Drop Zone and he gains 2 critical for each one. And this card cannot be reduced or nullified. This seems useful right?"

"Indeed. It will make us stronger for that. Thank GreenD109 for giving us the ideas!"

"The next chapter is done. The next one will be about Tasuku up against the the model, using his new Impact Monster that Bal gave him. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	26. Divine Guardians

Chapter 26: Divine Guardians

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! This tournament is close to final stages. However! Gao Mikado's Buddy, Dragon of the Sun Bal Dragon, was kidnapped by Doctor Gara, B! We discovered a secret laboratory underneath the hotel, but... There was no sign of Bal Dragon anywhere! We barely escaped with our lives!" Then seagulls came by as they peck on him, "Ouch! Stop that! Stop them! Stop that! Stop them! And so it's time for Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel, Gao and his friends were looking at the ocean, where the lab was destroyed.

"We've lost all trace of your Buddy. It seems we can help you no further." Rouga said.

"Sorry that we couldn't be more of use." Cerberus said.

"Bal. Just hold on. I'll rescue you from Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka Izayoi, no matter what!" Gao swore.

* * *

At the town square...

"Now, the WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is entering its 4th day! As the battles for the top positions rage on, there's been a major upset!" Paruko announced, "Gaito Kurouzu has been headed straight for the top, but he has a new rival! Master Tasuku Ryuenji has been closing the distance in record speed! With his last win, Master Tasuku has finally outranked Gaito Kurouzu! On that last part, Daisuke Masamune has reached in third after Gaito Kurouzu! As a commentator, I can't help but be excited!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Twin Star! Jack & Fang! Shoot!" Tasuku shoots at his opponent, inflicting one damage as he ended the match.

"He's done it! That's his 99th win! Master Tasuku Ryuenji is just one win away from his 100th win!" Paruko announced, "He's taken the lead over Gaito Kurouzu to be the undisputed top competitor!" She then got a tension, "What's this? I'm picking up a new Paru-call! I'm so busy! Well then, Master Tasuku! Let's see each other at your next fight!" She transported herself to the next fight.

"One more win, and we're headed to the World Championships." Jack said.

"I think we've fought enough today." Tasuku said, "Let's head back." He recommended.

"Sure." Jack nodded as Tasuku received a phone call as it was from Gao Mikado.

"What did you say?!" Tasuku asked as he received the message from Gao about Bal's disappearance from Doctor Gara.

* * *

"It's the truth. We found Doctor Gara's hideout, but it was a trap. It exploded. I know you and Teacher Daisuke warned us, Senior Tasuku, but... I'm sorry." Gao said.

* * *

"I'll contact Daisuke and head over to you right away." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku?" Jack wondered.

"Apparently Bal has been kidnapped. By that Doctor Gara!" Tasuku explained.

"What?!"

"I messed up. I shouldn't taken my eyes off him!"

"I can't believe he kidnapped Bal in broad daylight!" Jack said.

"Gao and the others are waiting for us at the hotel. We better call Daisuke and hurry back." Tasuku recommended.

"Right." Jack said as Tasuku was about to make his call.

"Oh? Isn't that kinda cold of you?" A young girl's voice asked, "After all, we finally managed to run into each other! Why don't you play... With... Me? You mackadocious GQ!" It was Ageha, who was above the tree with her Buddy monster, which looks like a white dragon serpent, with a heart on the forehead and small angel wings, and dark yellow lining.

"A mackadocious GQ is a stylish guy who's cute to boot!" Her Buddy said.

"A Buddyfighter!" Jack recognized.

"At a time like this?" Tasuku asked as Ageha landed on the ground.

"I'm Cho-Nagoya Representative, Ageha Gokuraku!" She introduced herself after taking selfies.

"And I'm her Buddy, Eternal Envoy, Aettir!" Her Buddy introduced herself as she gave a wink.

"I've finally found you! Mister Tasuku Ryuenjji!" Ageha said, "I've searched for you, like, forever!" Then her Buddy smiled.

"You were searching for me?" Tasuku asked.

"That's right! Now, let's get started!" Ageha said as she pulls out her phone for the Paru-call, "Paru-call!"

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Oh! Someone is calling for me!" Paruko announced as her hair tension tingles, "I'm in the middle of commentating on what may be Gaito Kurouzu's 98th win... But I'm heading out to the next Buddyfight! Warp!" She transported herself to where Tasuku's at.

"What?!" The opponent asked, "Hey! What about our fight?"

"Is it really a good idea to be looking away?" Gaito asked as he jumps close to the opponent. It made the opponent nervous as Gaito makes his final strike, "No matter who I'm facing... I won't let them get in my way of my destiny."

* * *

"Warp Successful! What's this?!" Paruko noticed the players, "Do my eyes deceive me? It's Master Tasuku! I must commentate this, no matter what!"

"Just as I thought. All according to plan." Ageha expects this.

"Huh?" Tasuku is confused of what she said that.

"Let's head to the UFO Stage!" Paruko said as the UFO Stage is set, sending them inside.

* * *

"Before we have a chance to calm down after his 99th win, Master Tasuku Ryuenji's next Buddyfight is about to begin!" Paruko announced as Tasuku appears on the red side of the stage, "Will Master Tasuku be the first to reach 100 wins?" Then Ageha appears on the other side, "Or will the Cho-Nagoya Representative, Ageha Gokuraku, stand in his way? This battle is definitely be one to watch!"

* * *

At the starting point...

"What a disaster!" Baku said, "He ran into another fighter before he got here!"

"This really is such a bad timing. She already founded him first!" Haruka said.

"The rules say you can't turn down a fight." Kuguru recalled.

"Senior Tasuku..." Gao said as the usual explosive occurred on the stage.

"Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years! As always, I'm everyone's favorite, Ozon B! I've recovered from last week's Die Hard-style explosion! I'm going to give it my all today!" The cat came out with a banner, 'Congratulations on surviving! I love Tasuku!'

* * *

At the UFO Stage...

"Just now, you said this was according to plan. Exactly what are you trying to do?" Tasuku asked.

"You want to know? Really?" Ageha asked, "Then maybe I'll tell you."

"For real?!" Aettir asked, "You're gonna say it?! Declare it?! Confess it?!"

"My goal? That would be... Basically, to be the center of attention! I want everyone in Japan to stare at me and say what a hottie! So hype! I worked really hard on my make-up and my fashion and my Buddyfight skills too!" Ageha explains.

"Um, excuse me?" Paruko asked.

"But you know what, Parukins?"

"P-Parukins?!" Paruko asked.

"Ever since I came to this island, you haven't commentated on any of my Buddyfights! I'm not the center of attention at all!" Ageha complained.

"Well, I don't think that's true..." Paruko said.

"But I noticed something! Parukins, you always make sure to cover Mister Tasuku's Buddyfights 100%! In other words! If I fight Mister Tasuku... I'll be 100% in spotlight!" Ageha explained her plan as she takes her selfie.

"Uh oh! Ageha might be a genius!" Aettir said.

* * *

"Really?" Kuguru asked as she sweatdropped.

"That's her reason for challenging Tasuku?" Baku asked as he sweatdropped.

"Just so she would get her spot of attention because of Tasuku?" Haruka asked as she sweatdropped.

* * *

"Come on, you're being a drag! Let's get hyped up!" Ageha takes a photo shot on Paruko as she posed with a peace sign. But then Paruko got embarrassed.

"W-Well then, will both parties please Luminize?" Paruko requested.

"Tasuku!" Jack said.

"We have no choice. Let's focus on the fight for now, Jack." Tasuku said as Jack nodded in agreement, "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"With a baptism from the divine elites! All of your sins will be forgiven! Just kidding. Luminize! Hype-Hyper Paradise!" Ageha luminized her Azure Core Deck into her Core Gadget.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Divine Guardians!" Her flag is a hexagon shape with bright divine colors, purple loop above, bright wings around and a symbol in the center.

"So hyped!" Aettir said.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(A: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I'll tell you something for free. Divine Guardians is a super-hype flag that begins with 1 gauge, and lets me start the fight with 12 life points!" Ageha explained as she gains a gauge and increased her life by 2.

* * *

"Divine Guardians is the new flag that everyone's talking about! The player can use all Guardians attribute cards regardless of their original world, B!" Ozon B said as he broke off as the cat came out, wearing a angel outfit and flies.

"What a pretty flag." Haruka said.

"But I never expected her to use the Divine Guardians flag." Kuguru said.

"If the flag's as powerful as they say, he's going to have a tough time." Baku said.

* * *

"Well then, here I go, Mister Mackadocious GQ! Charge and Draw! I set Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven-." Ageha set a spell, "And I activate its ability! I return one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck. And I Buddycall Eternal Envoy, Aettir from my deck to the center!" She Buddycalled. Her Buddy jumps as she transforms to her true form, "Neodragon and Guardians attributes. Size 2, 4000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2!" Her Buddy grew big as it was dragon serpent, with wings on its back and small wings on its head, her tail is long and has white and purple patterns with linings on, the purple colors are striding in flow.

"I'm all hyped up!" Aettir said.

"I gain 1 life due to Buddy Gift!" Ageha said as she regained one life, "Aettir! Do your thing!" She ordered her Buddy to attack.

"Leave it to me!" She said as she attacks, "I'll squeeze you tight! Aettir Breaker!" She wraps around Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

"And her turn ends here! Ageha Gokuraku's life has increased up to an amazing 13 points!" Paruko announced.

"What an annoyance." Jack said.

"I'll finish this quickly. My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" Tasuku Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Right!" Jack jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Master Tasuku goes for a Buddycall as well!" Paruko announced.

"I activate Jack's ability. I check the top 3 cards in my deck. I place Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon in Jack's soul!" Tasuku drew 3 cards as he placed the card into Jack's core and crossnized, "Croosnize!"

"Power and critical have increased!" Paruko announced.

"I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left! And I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and 1 life to equip, "Star Magnum! Dragnapulse!" He equipped a magnum that is the same design as Twin Star, Jack and Fang.

"Whoa! Looks like Master Tasuku has a new item!" Paruko announced.

"Shadowscare! Attack Aettir!" Tasuku said as Shadowscare runs to attack as it used its nails to slash at Aettir and destroy her.

"That hurts! I'm going home!" But instead of sending it to the Drop Zone, it turns back into a card and returns.

"What?!" Tasuku was surprised.

"When Aettir is attacked, she can return to my hand cards using her ability!" Ageha explained.

"That means she can call Aettir again!" Jack said.

"But the center position's open now! Jack! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku recommended.

"Right!" Jack flies up to attack, "With a critical of 4! Elgar Shoot!" He shoots to attack.

"Cast! Heavens Shield! The shield of sanctuary!" She cast as an angelic shield to protect herself from the attack.

"Ageha Gokuraku blocks the attack and increase her life again!" Paruko announced as Ageha regains one life again.

"I'm the final attacker!" Tasuku jumps up to attack, "Dragnapulse, shoot!" He blasted his attack as it hits Ageha.

"Eek!" She was hit as she was inflicted with 2 damage.

"Every time Dragnapulse deals damage, it increases my gauge by 1." Tasuku said as he gains a gauge, "My turn is over."

* * *

"Ageha Gokuraku uses her Buddy Aettir as a steel wall of defense, B!" Ozon B said.

"I can't believe that even Tasuku's attack can't take down her life points." Kuguru said.

"His attacks can only make a scratch at her!" Haruka said.

"It looks like this is going to be a long battle." Baku said as Gao clenched his fist.

"Baku. Kuguru. Haruka. I'm sorry, but I need you guys to wait for Senior Tasuku and Teacher Daisuke here." Gao recommended.

"Huh?" Haruka was confused.

"What are you going to do?" Kuguru asked.

"I'm gonna look for Bal." Gao said.

"There's no point in just blindly searching for him!" Baku said.

"Just wait for them, Gao! We need their help!" Haruka said but Gao didn't listen as he ran off to find Bal.

"Gao! Wait! Gao!" Baku yelled.

* * *

"Well, it's my turn now! here I go! Mister Mackadocious! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and call to the right! Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel! And I call Aettir to the left once more!" She calls her Buddy again and a woman with long blonde hair tied to a braid, wearing an armor, with a helmet to cover her face, her suit is blue and has wings and she carries a sword, "Cast! Ultimate Buddy!" She cast as it gave Aettir a boost.

"Oh my! I'm getting really hyped up!" Aettir said.

"I'm gonna show that naive Mackadocious GQ how grown-ups play! Equip!" She equips her item, "Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius!" She equips a silver violin, "And I activate Forgiven's other ability! I return 2 cards from the Drop Zone to my deck, and..." She returned cards as she regained one life, "I regain 1 life!"

"Once again, Ageha Gokuraku increase her life points!" Paruko announced.

"Muriel! Take care of the left!" Ageha have Muriel to attack as she slashed at Shadowscare and destroyed it.

"Muriel destroys Shadowscare on the left!" Paruko announced.

"When Muriel destroys an enemy... I gain 1 life!" Ageha regains one life again, "And if I don't have any cards in the Drop Zone, she gains Double Attack!" Muriel attacks Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "Aettir!"

"I'm gonna squeeze you again!" Aettir wrapped Tasuku tightly as she inflicted 2 damage at him.

"And I'm your final opponent!" Ageha's Maruis transforms as it extended, "Jump!" She jumps to attack, "Take this, Mister Mackadocious!"

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he regained one life.

"And now my turn is over." Ageha declared.

"Master Tasuku shows off his stuff by surviving attack using a counterspell!" Paruko announced, "But Ageha Gokuraku has 14 life left! He just seem to bring her down!"

* * *

At the beach, Gao was running to find Bal...

"Bal!" Gao yelled, "Bal! Answer if you can hear me! Bal!" He then tripped as he fell to the sand. He struggles to get up as he won't give up.

"Gao?" Gao saw it was Tsubaki and his sister, Tsubasa.

"What's going on?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm looking for Bal. Did you see?" Gao asked as the twins looked at each other and shook their heads at him, "Can you guys help me find him? I can't continue on like this!"

"Don't worry about it, Gao!" Tsubaki boasted, "We will find your Buddy! But you better help us find Doctor Kakeru too!" He recommended a condition.

"Huh? You mean he's not with you?" Gao asked.

"No. We went to check on him, but he wasn't at the infirmary, we were getting worry so we went to find him."

"Kakeru..." Gao said.

"Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he has some good business as a doctor!" Tsubaki said.

* * *

At another island, a submarine appears as Doctor Gara came out.

"That'll teach him." He said.

"Yeah. Even if he cuts the power from the lab, he won't stop you, boss!" Kiyotaka said.

"And thanks to the data you got, I know that Gaen Financial Group has laboratories off the island, too!" Gara said as he carries Bal's egg, "Now it's just the three of us, I hope we get along well... Little Bal." He said to Bal as inside the egg, he was getting nervous.

"Gao..."

* * *

Ageha Gokuraku uses Aettir as a shield, settling into a defensive wall formation!" Paruko announced.

"Shadowscare! Attack the center!" Tasuku said as Shadowscare attacks Aettir.

"That hurts!" She yells as she was destroyed.

"Aettir is destroyed! However!" Paruko announced as Aettir has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Thanks to a spell card in my soul, I revive due to Soulguard!" Aettir said.

"Then I'll be your opponent!" Jack said as he comes to attack and released his blade, "Here I come, Aettir!" He slashed her.

"Bleh!" But then his attack failed all of the sudden, "I'm not gonna fight a jerk like you!" She complained as she returns to Ageha's hand.

"This time, Aettir's own ability returns her to Ageha's hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"I've still got my attack left!" Tasuku said as he jumps to attack, "Dragnapulse... "

"Too bad for you, it's not gonna go down that way." Ageha said as she had a spell card in her hand, "Cast! Deity of Law. I move Muriel from the right to the center!" She cast as she moved Muriel to the center, "Sorry, Muriel!"

"I wish you luck in battle! Lady Ageha!" Muriel said as Tasuku shoots at Muriel and destroys her.

"Tasuku destroys Muriel, who takes the attack meant for Ageha!" Paruko announced, "U-U-Unbelievable! Master Tasuku is unable to bring down Ageha's life points this turn, either!"

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

* * *

"Oh yes, this is a spectacular iron wall of defense, B. Even the great Tasuku Ryuenji seems destined for doom." Ozon b said as he expected it but the cat came out as it was mad and carried the dynamite as it jumps out and throws the dynamite while flying off.

"Meow!"

"Did she just put something in here?" Ozon B asked as he blew up.

* * *

"I think it's about time to wrap things up." Ageha said as she Draw and Charge and Draw, "I activate Forgiven's ability. Now Mister Mackadocious has no chance of winning." She regains one life.

"She's done it again! Just how much is Ageha Gokuraku going to increase her life points?!" Paruko announced.

"And I return one of my hand cards to my deck to call a Guardians monster! It's really too bad, but..." She paid 2 gauge, "It's bedtime for little kids." Magic circles appears, "So I'll end this now, just for you. Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon!" She brings a huge light dragon like a deity dragon with golden armor and 4 wings with a huge ring on the back with magic circle, carrying light swords.

"Wh-Wh-What's with this divine-looking monster?!" Paruko announced.

"Avalon has 8000 power and defense, and a critical of 1. But if there are 5 or fewer cards in the Drop Zone, his critical increases by 1. And if there are no cards, he gains another critical!" Ageha explained, "In other words, Avalon currently has a critical of 3!" It surprised Tasuku, "Looks like this is the end for you. Now, Avalon! Attack Mister Mackadocious!" She said as Avalon makes his attack as he sends his light ray attacks.

"Avalon's attack hits hard! Master Tasuku is down to 3 life remaining!" Paruko announced as Tasuku takes 3 damage.

* * *

"This is bad!" Baku said.

"How come?" Haruka aksed.

"Avalon has Double Attack!"

"What?!" Haruka was surprised.

"Is Tasuku really going to..." Kuguru assumed.

* * *

"This will finish you off!" Ageha said, "Avalon's Double Attack!" Avalon sends another attack.

"This is unbelievable! Master Tasuku is going to hit zero life points!" Paruko announced as Tasuku takes 3 damage. Ageha laughed.

"Super-victory for Ageha! Aren't I amazing?! Totally amazing?!" Ageha asked as she boasted and laughed.

"Cast!" Tasuku cast.

"Huh?" Ageha noticed.

"Jackknife Linker! I'm counting on you, Jack!" He cast as he sends it to Jack as he takes it, "During this attack phase, my life points will not become zero!" Tasuku regains back to 1. Then Ageha slashed at Shadowscare and destroys him.

"How boring. I'd thought I won." Ageha said as she became disappointed, "Oh well! My turn is over."

* * *

"Jackknife Linker can only be used once per Buddyfight, B!" Ozon B explained, "The difference between the two players' life points is overwhelming! 15 to 1!"

* * *

"It's okay if you want to give up, little Tasuku. I don't want to see Mackadocious GQ like you look like a total loser." Ageha advised as her Buddy came out.

"Oh my! Aggie-kins, you're super sweet!" Aettir complimented.

"Buddyfight is a game that you win by taking all of the opponent's life points." Tasuku explained, "No matter how big a gap there may be, there's no reason to give up if you still have life points!"

"Huh?" Ageha is confused.

"Here I come. It's my turn! Draw! Charge... And... Draw!"

"What a powerful Charge and Draw by Master Tasuku!" Paruko announced.

"Oh wow, he looks super cool! But it won't do him any good." Ageha said as she and her Buddy sees how cool Tasuku is.

"I call J Igniter to the left! Crossnize!" Tasuku calls out as Igniter crossnized with Jack.

"Ignite Blade!"

"And I call to the left, Dragonarms, Emergency! Attack the fighter!" Emergency attacks the fighter by charging at her, inflicting 2 damage.

"How mean!" Ageha yelled.

"Jack, attack as well!"

"Right!" Jack said as he flies up to attack, "With a critical of 5! Ignite Blade!" He strikes at her, inflicting 5 damage.

"Dragnapulse!" He shoots at her as she was inflicted with 1 damage.

"Eek!"

"My gauge increases by 1 due to Dragnapulse's effect." Tasuku said as he gains a gauge.

"Looks like you weren't able to draw you Impact Monster. Isn't this crazy?!" Ageha asked happily, "Am I really going to beat Master Mackadocious?!"

"Yeah!" Aettir said.

"Really?! For realsie?! The center of attention?! Isn't this crazy?!"

"Dragnapulse's effect! When this battle ends, I can draw one more card by discarding one of my hand cards!" Tasuku explained.

"Oh, look at you struggling until the very end."

* * *

"This draw will be his last chance." Baku predicted.

"If he doesn't draw what he needs, it's all over for him." Haruka said.

"There's no card in the world that could wipe out 6 life at once, B." Ozon B said while the cat carries a sign flag, 'Tasuku is life!'

"Meow!" The cat got mad as she swings her flag and knocked Ozon B's knee.

"Ouch!"

* * *

"I'm going to draw it, for sure! The card that Bal gave us! So that I can save Bal as soon as possible!" Tasuku said as he depends on his draw, "Draw! All right!" He got his draw.

"It can't be!" Ageha was surprised as she knows what's in his hand.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

* * *

"He really drew it?!" Ozon B asked as his eye popped out.

"Meow meow!" The cat swings her flag.

* * *

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauge and activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 10000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. Due to his effect, he crossnizes with Jackarms J Galaxion in the Drop Zone. And by crossnizing with J Igniter, Elgar Cannon, and Galaxion, his current critical is 6!" Jack detached his wings as a giant blade appears behind him. He equips it with a helmet and the plugs attached to it and the engines attached as well. The balde is similar to Radiant Punisher but mechanical, "The damage from this card cannot be reduced, and the attack cannot be nullified!"

"What did you say?!" Ageha asked as she was surprised.

"Full Burst!" Tasuku said as Jack raised his blade.

"Galactical... Punisher!" He sends it down as it hits Ageha, inflicting 6 damage.

"Too hype! Too much! Out of this world!" She has lost the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragnapulse/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(A: 0/ Item: Marius/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared, "Using his new Impact Monster, he overturned a 15 to 1 lead! And at this very moment, he's achieved 10 wins! He's the first Japan Representative!"

* * *

"As usual, the defeated player will be fired!" Paruko announced as the UFO Stage is set and blasted Ageha out, "Fire!"

"Aggie-kins, we lost." Aettir said as Ageha was disappointed.

"But we really stood out, so I guess it's okay." Ageha said as she takes selfies.

"That's true!"

Then Tasuku landed.

"Let's hurry and contact Daisuke so we can join Gao." Jack said.

"Right." Tasuku said but then his Impact Card, the Galactical Punisher came out as it started glowing, "The card we got from Bal..."

* * *

At the island, something glowed as the pillar of light rises to the sky.

"What's going on, boss?!" Kiyotaka asked as they saw the egg glowing.

"I don't know the heck is this?! Is this guy got even more secrets that we don't know about?!" Gara asked.

"Bal?" Bal noticed the light.

* * *

Back at the island, the light was shown as it was near the hotel.

"Look at that light!" Haruka said as they all seeing this.

"Wh-What's that?!" Baku asked.

* * *

At the forest side...

"Dear Grandmother, what is that?!" Tenka asked as he sees the pillar of light.

"There's not mistaking it. That's the Dragon Force." Sayuri said after recognizing the light, "A fragment of the messenger of light's soul!"

* * *

Above the hills, Daisuke and Ryuuga saw the light...

"What's that over there?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke thinks.

'That pillar of light must've shown a new power. I wonder who got it.' Daisuke thinsk.

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Gaito and Abygale saw the pillar of light...

"I-It- can't be. Impossible!" Gaito said as he was surprised of seeing the light, "Has someone released the Dragon Force ahead of me?!"

* * *

Tasuku was engulfed in the pillar of light that looks like light blue color.

"Th-This is..."

"Tasuku! Look!" Jack said as Tasuku lloks at himself and Jack glows too.

"What in the world is happening?"

* * *

At the building where Kyoya is at...

"You can feel it, can't you? It's finally appeared, Azi Dahaka. That's unmistakably the sign of Dragon Force. Who would have expected Tasuku Ryuenji to be the vessel for Balle du Soleil's soul?" Kyoya asked, "I can't wait for the World Championship. And Sakaki Chi will take care of his business over at Cho-Taiyo Island. I can tell that he's already there."

* * *

Back at the beach, Gao and the twins are sitting on the beach after they give up on finding Kakeru or Bal...

"We couldn't do anything..." Tsubasa said.

"Oh! Where could Doctor Kakeru be?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Bal I'm sorry." Gao said, "I should have kept a better eye on you..."

"No, don't blame yourself!" Tsubasa said, "It's our fault for not helping out!"

"Yeah! We couldn't do anything as well. So we take the blame too!" Tsubaki said.

"Tsubasa... Tsubaki..."

"Gao! I'm sorry I'm late." Tasuku said as he came.

"Senior Tasuku. Jack." Gao said as the twins were surprised.

"Hey, look!" Tsubaki said.

"It's Tasuku, the boy wonder!" Tsubasa said as they ran to him.

"We're your biggest fans!" They said with their eyes sparkled.

Tasuku chuckled, "Good to see that there are fans here. And don't worry, Gao. Bal is alive."

"What?!" Gao is surprised as Tasuku pull out his card.

"I could sense Bal's presences through this card."

"So could I." Jack said, "That's how we found out that Bal is probably not on this island."

"Then where is Bal?" Gao asked.

"We'll search for Bal. We'll contact Daisuke to see if he can bring something to help us find Bal somewhere. Gao, please head back to the tournament and take the twins with you." Tasuku recommended. Gao was about to say something as Tasuku pulls out something from his pocket.

"Th-That's..." Gao saw the Buddy Police badge on Tasuku's wallet.

"We're sorry to keep this secret from you. We're still the Buddy Police Officers. Please, trust me and Jack, including Daisuke and Ryuuga. We'll find Bal, no matter what it takes! So please, Gao, do what you can for Bal."

"What can I do for Bal?" Gao asked as he thinks, "I understand, Senior Tasuku. Bal and I wnat to become Buddy Champions. I'll keep Buddyfighting until Bal returns. Please take care of Bal for me, Senior Tasuku! And tell Teacher Daisuke- uh I mean, Daisuke about this." He extended his hand out.

"Of course!" Tasuku takes Gao's hand, "Thank you, Gao."

* * *

At the forest, Daisuke received the call from Tasuku about everything.

"All right. I'll find something to find Bal, please wait at the beach until I get it. Oh, and Tasuku... Tell Gao, I'm sorry that I won't become his teacher anymore. Thanks..." He ended the call.

"You sure it's okay?" Ryuuga asked.

"Being the Buddy Police is like my life's purpose. There's no hope for me to go back. And besides, we do have a mission after all."

"That's true."

"Come on, we need to find a transportation." Daisuke said.

"Right!" They head off. But then behind the tree, Sakaki was hiding as he noticed Daisuek and Ryuuga.

"So there they are. The original Masked Dragon and his Buddy Monster, Ryuuga." He snickered, "Lucky me. It's time for me to settle this match between him and me. And once I do, he'll know that the legacy will continue on... forever."

* * *

At night, Gaito slammed his fist at the tree.

"Unbelievable! It's not possible. This can't be destiny. The Dragon Force is..." Gaito said as Minako and Abygale looked at each other, "The Dragon Force should be... My power!"

"Gaito..." Minako wanted to help him but Abygale stopped her as he shook his head.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today's chapter is done! The next chapter will be about Gaito's battle against another opponent named Shura. Let's just hope we don't run into that mysterious Buddyfighter."

"Get a grip, Ryuusei. Anyways give me a review of what you think and give us Photonic ideas, might make some defenseive ones since Dillos Shield is the only one who can help. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	27. Searing Executioners

Chapter 27: Searing Executioners

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! The Buddyfighters who reached 100 wins the quickest was, as we all thought, this person! Tasuku Ryuenji! Using his new Impact Monster, Jackknife Galactical Punisher, he earned the right to participate in the World Championships, B! As a result, only three more Buddyfighters can qualify! Which will triumphant in this last dash?" Then seagulls came by and peck on him, "Ouch! You know, we do this every time, but I actually don't mind so much! Buddy..."

"Meow!"

* * *

"Unlimited Death Rain!" Abygale activates as he absorbed the opponent, inflicting 2 damage, ending the match.

"He's done it! Gaito Kurouzu has won his 99th battle! Now he's just one win away from qualifying for the World Championships!" Paruko announced.

"We've finally made it, Gaito." Abygale said.

"Right now, this is a mere waypoint for me. Why won't the Dragon Force respond to me?" Gaito asked as he begins to get irritated, "Why did it choose Tasuku Ryuenji, not me?!"

"Gaito."

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel...

"The Buddy Police have already been emergency dispatched to the area, and are following Doctor Gara's trail. It's only a matter of time until he's arrested, including his accomplice, Kiyotaka Izayoi." Tasuku explained, "We'd like you to leave the rest to us." Gao then thinks about what to do.

"Gao. We promise to rescue Bal. Just wait for the good news." Jack recommended.

"Okay." Gao said, "Senior Tasuku, Jack. Please save Bal."

"Gao, you work on reaching 100 wins, as soon as possible, for Bal's sake too. Daisuke will come to us once he reaches his 100 wins too. And don't worry you two, we'll make sure to find Doctor Kakeru along the way." He said to the twins.

"Thanks a lot, Tasuku!" Tsubaki said.

"You're the best!" Tsubasa said.

"Let's go, Jack."

"Right!" Jack said as they head off.

"I heard that Gaito has already reached 99 wins." Kuguru recalled.

"And I heard that Elder Brother has reached that too." Haruka said.

"Then it's a sure thing for them. That leaves just one more slot." Baku said.

"Bal. Just hang on a little longer. Stay safe!" Gao said.

* * *

At the other island, in another laboratory, Bal was still in his egg as it was laid on the table. Bal's stomach growl loudly.

"Bal is super-hungry, bal. Bal?" Bal then smelled something familiar, "Th-This is..." He opened a crack on his shell as he looked at where it came from, "Bal?" He then became surprised of what he saw. He was surround by many pizzas, each with different toppings.

"Come on, little Bal. It's your favorite food, pizza!" Gara said.

"And all of them have different toppings, so each of them are very delicious!" Kiyotaka said.

"So tasty. So delicious. Come and get some freshly baked goodness!" gara said as Bal became nervous as he trying to resist.

"Bal..." He then reached his hand out for the pizza.

"He's reaching out!" Kiyotaka said.

"All right. Come on!" Gara said as Bal's hand retracted, "What?! Why, you little jerk!"

"We wasted all that money for these pizzas!" Kiyotaka complained.

"Talk about attitude problem!" Gara said.

"Bal will... Bal will try to be strong until Gao rescues him, bal!"

* * *

At the UFO Stage... Gao makes his attack as he attacks his opponent with Balguard.

"Sun Fist! Balguard!" He inflicted 2 damage as he won the match, "All right! Thank you very much!"

* * *

Then Gao descended down as he runs to find another opponent.

"Fight me!" He yells as he found one.

* * *

Later... Gaito and Abygale were walking through the forest.

"Even without the Dragon Force, we can still prove that we're the strongest." Abygale said, "We just need to defeat Gao Mikado again."

'I already told you. In my current state, I can't demonstrate that I'm the strongest even if I stood on the world stage." Gaito recalled, "Besides, Gao Mikado's Buddy is currently missing. Defeating him now would be..." Then he stopped as he noticed a couple of feathers.

"What's wrong, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"That's..." He looked at the tree as he saw a white bird shining. He was amazed as it flew away.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Abygale asked as if he didn't see the bird.

"It's nothing. Let's go, Abygale." Gaito said as he continues to walk.

"H-Hey, Gaito!"

"Don't move!" Abygale heard a voice as it was a Buddyfighter who appeared, "I won't let you get away again. Gaito Kurouzu! My old enemy. Defeating you is my mission!" It was Shura Gokumon, and his Buddy looks like a black cat, wearing a red scarf and an eyepatch with a yellow mark on it and on his right eye.

"You're good as dead. This gentlemen fighter here is the strongest Buddyfighter ever, the great Shura Gokumon!" His Buddy said as Shura snickered.

"Someone you know, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"I don't know anyone like that." Gaito said.

"You heard him. perhaps you've mistaken him for someone else."

"Silence! The way you humiliated me... Sending you to the Underworld... Is the only way to redeem myself!" Shura said.

"I get that. I totally get that, Master Shura!" His Buddy said as he shed a tear, "I, Helle Gepard, understand your pain as well!" He said as Shura pulls out his phone for Paru-call.

"Now, Buddyfight me!" Shura demanded.

"It's no use apologizing now!"

"Prepare yourself!" Shura pushed the button to activate it.

* * *

The UFO Stage is set.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He's just one win away from 100 wins! Cho-Tokyo Representative, Gaito Kurouzu! And facing hi is Cho-Osaka Representative, Shura Gokumon!" Paruko announced as Gaito appears on the red side, "Can he prevent Gaito Kurouzu from heading to the World Championship?! All eyes on him!" Shura appears on the blue side.

"Because of you, I lost the person dearest to me. I will never see her in this world again. That's why I vowed... that would I defeat you!" Shura said.

"So cool. You're just too cool, Master Shura!" Helle complimented.

"You really have no recollection of this?" Abygale asked Gaito.

"None whatsoever. But if he's going to interfere with my destiny, I'll simply defeat him." Gaito said.

* * *

At the starting line...

"On Cho-Taiyo Island, I usually sleep and wake up in the forest!" Ozon B said as the usual explosion occurred, "As always, I'm your very own Ozon B, B!" Ozon B appears as he's wearing a blonde wig, "In this battle, both Buddyfighters have emo hair so I tried a new stylish do too!" But then the cat opens his head as it dropped out his wig.

"Meow!"

"Oh! Why would you do that?!" Ozon B asked. Minako watches the match on screen.

'Gaito...' She thinks of the day yesterday, 'You're really serious about getting the Dragon Force. if that is your destiny to acquire it, then I'm willing to do everything I can to help you, Gaito.'

* * *

"Now, will both players luminize?" Paruko announced.

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon."

"Burning up all of creation! The flames of perdition will cast judgement upon you tonight! Luminize! Inferno Purgatory!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Searing Executioners!" Shura's flag shows a dark flag with blazing image and a face of a demon on it.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Just like Divine Guardians, Searing Executioners is a new flag that everyone's talking about, B." Ozon B said.

"Another flag?" Haruka asked.

"What is Searing Executioners?" Kuguru asked.

"A flag that lets you use Executioners attribute cards from all the worlds. This is my first time seeing it, too." Baku explained.

* * *

"This Searing Executioners flag lets me start out with 4 gauge cards. Although it also limits me to 8 life in exchange." Shura said as his life changed to 8 and gain 2 gauge.

"His life is reduced, but he's not scared at all! Master Shura is as reckless as ever!" Helle said.

"First move goes to Gaito Kurouzu." Paruko announced.

"Charge. And Draw. I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the center. And I cast Black Drain!" He cast as he threw the card, releasing the black hole, "I destroy 3 cards from the top of my deck. And I increase my gauge by 1." Gaito said as three cards were destroyed and he gains a gauge, "Dimmborgil! Attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil attacks as he inflicted 2 damage at Shura.

"Gaito Kurouzu deals 2 damage to Shura Gokumon and ends his turn!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Oh my. Shura Gokumon is already down to 6 life. Looks like starting out with just 8 life is too harsh, B!" Ozon B said as he got hit by a fish on his face, "Ouch!"

"Don't feel sorry for that freak!" Minako yelled.

"But his 4 gauge advantage will be tough to beat." Baku said.

* * *

"I'll show you hell! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Glutton Jailer, Glugiu to the left!" He called out a twin headed dragon that is red on the left side and grey on the right side, "And I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall the ebony panther adored by the darkness, Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard!" He paid 1 gauge and Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I've been waiting for this!" Helle jumps as he transforms to his true form. His true form is that he is a grey panther with an armor of orange blades and laser cannons.

"Armorknight and Executioners attributes! Size 2! 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2!"

"Sound Speed Jaier, Helle Gepard! Here I go!" Helle said.

"I can hear it! The requiem of darkness that guides me to victory! I equip!" He equips his item, "Executioner Hammer, Helle Fender!" He equips a hammer as he uses it as a guitar, "I set Gate of Verdict, Judgement and activate its ability! I discard 2 cards from the top of my deck and increase my gauge by 1!" He discarded two cards as he gains a gauge, "And now you'll see the terror of the Searing Executioners for yourself! Helle Gepard! Attack Dimmborgil!" Helle rushes quickly to attack.

"I'll slash him until there's nothing but rubble left! Dunklewind!" He slashed through Dimmborgil into pieces as he destroyed it, "I'll offer your agony as a gift to Master Shura!"

"Well done, Gepard. Now that the center is open, attack the fighter, Glugiu!" Glugiu twin-fired at Gaito, inflicting 3 damage.

"Gaito Kurouzu takes 3 damage! But doesn't Glugiu have a critical of 2?" Paruko announced.

"If there are 5 or more cards in my Drop Zone, Glugiu's critical increases by 1! Finally, here I come!" Shura swings his hammer as he makes his attack, "Helles Fender!" He smashed his attack at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Shura Gokumon has hacked away half of Gaito's life points!" Paruko announced.

"I've studied you in detail, and figured out this winning strategy. The more you destroy my deck, the stronger I get!" Shura said.

* * *

"The more cards in his Drop Zone, the stronger his remaining cards get! What a deck!" Kuguru said.

"That is one powerful deck!" Haruka said.

"He's taken advantage of Gaito's deck-destroying strategy!" Baku said.

"Gaito... I know you won't lose to him. Your deck will be stopping his strategy against you." Minako said.

* * *

"I'll let you know right now. This Helles Fender gains a critical of 4 if I have more than 15 cards in my Drop Zone!" Shura explained.

"Master Shura's sharp as sharp can be!" Helle Gepard said.

"As he said, it looks like his battle strategy is based on studying on us. What will you do, Gaito? Gaito?" Abygale asked as he noticed Gaito isn't saying anything.

"That's..." Gaito said.

"Hm?"

"What's he doing in a place like that?" Gaito asked as he saw the white bird above the stage arch.

"What is it that you see?" Abygale asked.

"You... Just who are you?" Gaito asked the bird.

* * *

At the other UFO Stage...

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as the opponent got blasted away. And Gao was descended to the ground. He looked around as he checked his phone, "No emails from Senior Tasuku or Daisuke." He called Baku, "Baku! Have you heard anything yet?" He asked.

"No. Nothing yet." Baku said.

"Oh. How about the tournament?" Gao asked.

"Gaito Kurouzu is in a Buddyfight that could be his 100th win. And Daisuke is still on his 99th win." Baku reported.

* * *

"I draw 2 cards using Abyss Symphony." He cast as he drew 2 cards, "I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil, to the center." He called him again, "Dark whirlwind that carries death. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"All right!" He jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Just as I expected!" Shura expected it.

"I discard one hand card and activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito sends the card to Abygale's vortex as he activates it.

"Wind of Atonement!" He sends his cyclones to attack Gepard.

"Go ahead and try, if you think you can!" Gepard said as he got caught in it and was destroyed.

"Helle Gepard is a size 2 monster. I destroy 2 cards in your deck." Gaito said.

"Not 2 cards. 4 cards are heading to my Drop Zone!" Shura said as his 4 cards are destroyed, "When Helle Gepard is destroyed, 2 cards are sent form my deck to the Drop Zone!"

"I see! So that's why a total of 4 deck cards were destroyed!" Paruko announced.

Shura chuckled, "Right now, my Drop Zone has 11 cards. Helle Gepard's Soulguard, activate!" Gepard has been revived due to Soulguard.

"The more you defeat me, the closer you get to perdition!" Gepard said.

"Shura Gokumon! The number of cards in his Drop Zone is increasing!" Paruko announced.

"Move to the center, Helle Gepard!" Shura said as Helle Gepard moves to the center.

"Okay!"

"Clear the center position, Abygale!" Gaito said.

"Gale Claw!" Abygale slashed at Gepard as he destroys him.

"His deck cards are destroyed again!" Paruko announced as two cards from Shura's deck are destroyed.

"Dimmborgil! Get the fighter!" Gaito said as Dimmborgil attacks.

"I cast! Helles Shield! The shield of perdition!" He cast as demon like shield with a bright cross in the center as the dark lightning attacks Gaito, inflicting 1 damage, "Helles Shield deals 1 damage to you when I have 15 or more cards in my Drop Zone! And it increases my gauge by 2!"

* * *

"All right! You're looking sharp! You're so sharp, Master Shura!" Gepard said in the Drop Zone.

* * *

"My turn is over." Gaito declared.

"Gaito Kurouzu! His favorite trick of destroying decks has worked against him!" Paruko announced as Abygale looked at Gaito.

"Gaito..." Abygale said with concern.

"This is where your suffering begin." Shura said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I activate Judgement's ability! First, I send 2 cards from my deck to the Drop Zone. And my gauge increases by 1!" He sends two cards to the Drop Zone and increased his gauge, "And the second ability! By paying 3 gauge..." He paid 3 gauges, "I add Executioners attribute card from my Drop Zone to my hand! Finally, the third ability!" He said as Gaito was preparing for this, "If I have over 15 cards in my Drop Zone, I can draw one card." He draws one card, "I'll let you see my ace card. The purgatory dragon that supervises the guard of Hades. The ruler of the scorching heat. I pay 3 gauge and..." He paid 3 gauge, "Call to the right! Manifest yourself before me now! Master of the Searing Executioners! Gagalgarios!" He calls out a huge black dragon with red horns all over his body.

"It's here! A size 3 monster! The size 1 Glugiu is pushed out of the field!" Paruko announced as Glugiu is destroyed due to the size.

"My Gagalgarios normally has a critical of 2! But when I have 15 or more cards in my Drop Zone, his critical becomes 3! And! He gains the Penetrate ability!" Shura explained.

"And if Gagalgarios is called, 5 cards are sent from his Drop Zone!" Paruko said as Shura's deck discarded 5 cards.

"Gagalgarios! Attack Dimmborgil!" Gagalgarios crushes Dimmborgil and destroyed him.

"Dimmborgil in the center is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"Penetrate!"

"Hellfire Searing Missiles!" Gagalgarios blasted his fire attack on Gatio, inflicting 3 damage.

"Go ahead and finish him! Gagalgarios, Double Attack!" Shura said as Gagalgarious is making his final attack.

"Is it all over for Gaito Kurouzu?!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

* * *

"No! Gaito!" Minako yelled.

* * *

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Then I'll finish you off personally!" Shura said as he makes his attack.

"Shura's coming in for the kill!" Paruko announced.

"With a critical of 4! Helles Fender!"

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito cast as he created illusions, nullifying the attack.

"Nothing I can do now. My turn is over." Shura declared.

"Gaito Kurouzu just barely manages to withstand Shura's series of attacks! However! At this rate, he's facing a stop light in his road to 100 wins!" Paruko announced.

"I'm not going to let him reach 100 wins! The reason being, everything is going according to my plans! Soon. Soon I'll be able to cast off my past self!" Shura said.

* * *

"You're the best! Beyond the best, Master Shura!" Gepard said.

* * *

"I call to the center, Black Cradle, Crablus. Crablus, attack Gargalgarios!" Gaito said.

"I'm telling you, I won't let you! I cast! Helles Shield!" He cast as the shield nullified Crablus's attack.

"Shura Gokumon nullifies the attack and increases his gauge by 2!" Paruko announced as Shura gains 2 gauge and Gaito was hit by dark lightning, inflicting 1 damage, "And Gaito gets hit with 1 damage."

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Abygale. We're going after Gagalgarios again!" Gaito said.

"Right. I'll be the one to defeat you." Abygale flies up as he swings around and attacks, "Gale Claw!" He strikes at Gagalgarios and destroys it.

"This time, the destruction is successful!" Paruko announced, "Shura Gokumon gets hit with 2 damage from Lifelink, and is down to 5 life remaining!" Shura takes 2 damage due to Lifelink.

"B-Bastard!" Shura yelled.

"Gaito. What now?" Abygale asked.

"An Impact Call, of course." Gaito said as he held it in his hand.

"I know... That your Unlimited Death Drain can only reduce my life to 1!" Shura said.

* * *

"Master Shura will survive with 1 life! And without hand cards, that idiot will be done for!" Gepard said.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Gaito declared.

"Now, go ahead! Let's see your last desperate struggle!" Shura said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge and activates it, "Abygale is now a monster with 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale released the black orb as he was destroyed in the process. The orb grew bigger as the eye reveals itself.

"As expected, it's Unlimited Death Drain!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito. This is really what you want?" Abygale asked as the orb begins to absorb.

* * *

"Oh dear. Gaito Kurouzu has really done it this time. He's not going to be able to finish him, B." Ozon B said as he felt like Minako is going to throw something at him as he covered his head. But then he felt like nothing happened as he turned, "Is she not going to throw something at me, B?" He asked as Minako watched the screen.

'Gaito's hesitating. He never hesitates like this before... What's gotten into him?' Minako thinks.

* * *

"Even if the attack lands, I'll only take 4 damage! I'll still have 1 life left!" Shura yelled as he holds on to himself, "Serves you right!"

* * *

"We've done it! We win!" Gepard said.

* * *

"Your fate is already decided." Gaito said.

"What?!" Shura asked as he was surprised as his 7 cards got absorbed into the orb.

"Hand more 3 more cards!" Abygale demanded.

"Huh?! I-It can't be!" Shura noticed as his deck isn't spewing out more cards.

"You're already out of deck cards. In other words... It's a deck out." Gaito said as it was an automatically victory for Gaito.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(S: 3/ Item: Fender/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"I win." Gaito declared.

* * *

"Master Shura!" Gepard yelled as he was surprised.

* * *

"He won through a deck out?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"Meow meow?!" The cat held a sign, 'Deck out!'

"What's a deck out?" Haruka asked.

"It's a rule that says that the first player with no more cards left in his deck loses." Kuguru said.

"That Gaito. He did this deliberately." Baku said. Minako looked as she was amazed and smiled.

"Gaito's really something. Better get things ready for his 100th win." Minako said as she went to take care of business.

* * *

"I never knew you could win like this." Gao said as he watched the match on his phone.

* * *

Daisuke whistled, "A deck out... First time I've seen this. Not anyone can do that easily."

"But only with Gaito's deck destroying strategy, right?" Ryuuga asked.

"Correct."

* * *

Shura got so shocked that he was frozen.

"Shura Gokumon has unexpectedly gotten decked out with 3 life remaining!" Paruko announced, "Finally, we have the second person to reach 100 wins! In this instant, Gaito Kurouzu will receive the right to participate in the World Championships!"

"Master Shura! Master Shura, get a grip!" Gepard said as he's trying to snap his master back to his senses.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have a question. Why did he call Gaito his old enemy?" Paruko asked.

"Master Shura's girlfriend saw one of Gaito's Buddyfight and became a dedicated fan! Obviously! You couldn't tell?!" Gepard explained.

"There's no way I can tell!" Paruko yelled angrily.

"That was impressive fighting, Gaito." Abygale complimented while he is still in Impact form, "I believed in you, but I didn't figure out your plan until partway through the battle. As long as you have that strength, I'm sure that the two of us can become the strongest once more, along with our followers."

"For one who seeks to be the strongest, a Buddyfight against a C-lister like him is trivial. A waste of time." Gaito said, "All I did was let him lose in the manner that he deserved."

"Lose in the manner that he deserved?" Abygale asked as Gaito is a bit surprised, "You said that you'd show the world that we were the strongest. But that was for our own sake. We don't belittle others, or look down on them, you always use your full power to defeat them."

"Master Shura!" Gepard tries to comfort Shura, who cries after his lost, "Don't let this get you down!"

"Isn't that your way of fighting?!" Abygale asked.

"Silence, Abygale! Don't act like you know everything! I'm the one who decides how we fight. Shut your mouth and obey me!" Gaito yelled and complained.

"Is that really how you feel?" Abygale asked as it surprised Gaito, "I understand."

"Abygale! I shouldn't have said that. I just..." Gaito realized his mistake as he started to glow, "Wh-What?! What is this?" A purple dragon was around Gaito's arm as he was glowing in a pillar of purple light.

"What in the world is going on?" Paruko announced as she witnessed this.

* * *

Minako stopped as the audience are seeing Gaito's glow.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"The Buddyfight should be over by now, but..." Kuguru said.

* * *

"Gaito?!" Gao asked.

* * *

"So he's got it too..." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Could this be?" Tenka asked as he recognized that aura.

"That's right. This is truly... A sign of Dragon Force!" Sayuri said as she witnessed it on her tablet.

* * *

Gaito didn't realized it as he saw the white bird, flying towards him. The white bird then transforms into a self image of Gaito, in light form.

"Y-You're..." Gaito said as the light Gaito smiled and disappeared.

"Wh-What was the light just now?" Paruko asked, "It looked like the light was coming from Gaito's Kurouzu's own body, but..."

* * *

"Who would have expected that person to also communicate with the messenger of light's soul!" Tenka said.

"No. That person cannot ever use the Dragon Force." Sayuri said, "He has sealed away his own weakness within himself. The Dragon Force will not respond to one who does not have an open heart.

* * *

Gaito then laughed, "Did you see, Abygale? That light! That light must be the Dragon Force!" Gaito then laughed more after he achieves the Dragon Force.

"Gaito..." Abygale said.

"What are you doing, Abygale?" Gaito asked, "Finish him! I'll destroy everyone who challenges me!"

"What's happened to you, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"You can't obey my commands?! And you call yourself my Buddy?!"

"Very well." Abygale makes his attack.

"Whoa! This is just wrong! The battle has been decided, so why is he doing this?!" Paruko announced as Shura and his buddy are getting absorbed.

* * *

"Gaito! Don't! Stop it!" Gao yelled.

* * *

"That fool! He's getting too careless!" Daisuke yelled.

* * *

"I've been chosen by the Dragon Force! Now I can become the strongest Buddyfighter!" Gaito said but then feathers appeared again as his light self appears in front of them.

"When will you open your heart?" Light Gaito asked as he disappeared.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Shura and Gepard got absorbed.

"Open up my heart..."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter is done! The next one will be about an unusual encounter with the Neo Masked Dragon! Also, Daisuke will be getting his Dragon Force too!"

"And hopefully, getting me 100 wins to enter the World Championship since there's a couple of slots left."

"What do you think we're up against?"

"Whatever he's got. It won't be good for us, but with our powers, we'll make it worth it."

"Yeah!"

"Give a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	28. Disastrous Chaos

Chapter 28: Disastrous Chaos

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is taking place here, at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold!"

"Your fate is already decided." Gaito said.

"What?!" Shura is surprised.

"Gaito Kurouzu defeated Shura Gokumon with an unbelievable deck out! He became the second person to reach 100 wins, giving him the right to participate in the World Championship, B! But what was that strange light that shone from Gaito's body after the fight was won? What?! A sign of Dragon Force? What's that?" Then seagulls came by as they peck on him, "Ouch! By the way, the right hand seagull is a father of two. Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the forest, Daisuke was rushing out with his Buddy to head out to meet up with Tasuku.

"We need to hurry! Tasuku's waiting for us!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, Daisuke! What about getting the 100th win?! We need to get to the World Championship!" Ryuuga said.

"Our top priority right now, is rescuing Bal! We can't allow ourselves to get distracted at the moment!"

"But can't we at least have one more battle so we can get our right and then meet up with Tasuku?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke stopped.

"Really? And who would be stupid enough to come challenge me for a fight?!" Daisuke asked.

"I am." A voice said as Daisuke and Ryuuga turned to see who it is. They were surprised as they noticed the familiar image.

"It can't be..."

"That's the..." Ryuuga said.

"Masked Dragon!" Daisuke said as Sakaki came in his Masked Dragon suit and mask.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to finally to meet you, Daisuke Masmune. Or perhaps, the original criminal fighter or hero, Masked Dragon?" Sakaki asked.

'What's going on? Why would a Masked Dragon be here? I thought I got rid of everything related to this...'

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Just who are you?! Just how it is that you are wearing the clothes of Masked Dragon?!" Daisuke asked as Sakaki snickered and laughed loudly.

"Surprised?!" He asked as Daisuke was surprised, "Did you really think Masked Dragon's legacy would come to an end?"

"Legacy? What do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to tell you." He took his mask, revealing his face, "I've been watching you, Masked Dragon. I've heard stories and rumors about you over the years. It was thanks to you that I wanted to follow you and steal Buddy monsters from criminals. You concealed yourself so no one will know who you really are. But then..." He gripped the mask tightly, "You had to go around and retire yourself, out of existence! Do you know how suffering it is for me?! Ever since you left, there was no point for me to continue on! That is why, I've decided to take your place and continue your legacy of stealing Buddy monsters." He explained his origin.

"Wait... Are you saying that you did this just so you would follow me?" Daisuke asked as he gets angry, "So you're the one who's been stealing Buddies this whole time?!"

"Ooooh! Scary."

"It's because of you, people are starting to think that I'm going back to the life of crime again... Do you know how long it took me to regain their trust back?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Heh. I couldn't care less. You're getting what you deserved after all. But I'll make an offer..." Sakaki said as he reached into his pocket.

"Hm?" Daisuke was confused as Sakaki pulls out Daisuke's mask, "That's the..."

"Yes. It's the mask that you wore when you became the first Masked Dragon. It's thanks to this, you started making things easier for the Buddy Police. Now... I want to take this mask and help me continue the legacy, so that way, we can become partners and make the criminals suffer of their own demise." He offered as Daisuke thinks.

"Daisuke!" Ryuuga said.

"Sorry. But I refuse to accept your offer." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Sakaki asked as he was surprised.

"Like I said many times, the reason that Masked Dragon existed is because Nobari tried to blackmail me. It's because of him, he had me going like this, it was the way to show them what real justice is. But... since the evidence is destroyed, I am now free. There is no point for me continuing being Masked Dragon any longer. That was when I fought against Gao and he defeated me fairly. Because of that, I've been retired so Masked Dragon is now gone for good. I have returned to the Buddy Police since they accepted back after all." Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Gao Mikado..." Sakaki said as it makes him mad and roars.

"What the-!" Daisuke said.

"It's because of him, isn't it?! It's because of Gao Mikado, he ruined everything! Because of him, Masked Dragon has been defeated! But I can change that." He smiled evilly.

"What are you..."

"Gao Mikado is still on this island, right? I hear his Buddy is missing. If I can find his Buddy, I'll make him suffer by stealing his Buddy away!" Sakaki said.

"You wouldn't!" Daisuke yelled.

"We won't let you steal Bal away from him!" Ryuuga said.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Oh, that's right!" He pulled out his phone, "Planning on Buddyfighting me?" He has the Paru-call.

"He's got the Paru-call!" Ryuuga said.

"So he's a participant too?!" Daisuke asked.

"It's always having full surprises. So how about it? Should we get started?" Sakaki asked.

"I have a bad feeling, Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"Rules are rules. And besides, if he plans on stealing Bal, we better make our move quickly before he makes his own." Daisuke pulls out his phone, "Fine, you got yourself a deal!"

"Hold on a minute!" Sakaki said as he held his hand up, "I just got a good idea. How about we raise some stakes here?"

"Stakes? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"See, if you win. I'll let you go and you go continue on, rescuing that little kid's Buddy."

"And you win?"

"Then you will come back as Masked Dragon once again and we will start all over again! Deal?" Sakaki said as Daisuke became nervous.

"Don't do this, Daisuke! This isn't good idea to accept! If you lose, you'll back becoming the notorious criminal again!" Ryuuga said.

"But if we don't... We won't leave this place. We don't have a choice..." Daisuke said.

"But..."

"Enough! Let's just take it." Daisuke said, "You got a deal!"

Sakaki snickered, "I knew you see it my way." He pressed the Paru-call.

* * *

The UFO Stage is set.

"For this match, we have the Cho-Tokyo Representative, Daisuke Masamune, who's got 99 wins!" Paruko announced as Daisuke appears on the red side, "He'll need one more win to reach 100 and to do that is beating a fighter named Sakaki Chi!" Sakaki appears on the blue side, "But it's strange that I never seen him around these days. I wonder why?"

* * *

At the starting point...

"Oh man! What bad timing for Daisuke to go an opponent!" Baku said.

"Elder brother!" Haruka yelled.

"Don't worry, Haruka. Your brother just needs to beat him in order to win." Kuguru said.

"On Cho-Taiyo Island. I have been asleep in the forest but now I've been awoke!" The usual explosion occurred as Ozon B appears, "It's your favorite commentator, Ozon B, B! Looks like we have another fight against one for another. But I can tell who would win obviously, B."

* * *

"Hm? Wait a minute. Those clothes that Sakaki's wearing." Paruko announced as she noticed Sakaki's clothes, "Wait a minute... Is he wearing the Masked Dragon?!" She asked.

* * *

The audience were surprised.

"Is that true?!" Kuguru asked.

"Impossible! Daisuke has already been retired! Why would that guy be wearing his clothes?!" Baku asked.

"What's going on...?" Haruka asked as she became concerned.

"Eh, Masked Dragon? Where have I heard it before, B?" Ozon B asked as the cat told him about him.

"Meow..." She whispered to him.

"Eh?! He's a notorious bounty hunter who hunts down criminal fighters, B?! So does that mean he sees Daisuke as a criminal?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"My brother's not a criminal!" Haruka yelled, "At least, he's not..." Then she felt depressed.

"Haruka. You know your brother has renounced his criminal ways and retired. He's not a criminal." Kuguru said.

"Yeah."

"But what I don't get is why would that guy be imitating Masked Dragon for? It doesn't make any sense." Baku said.

* * *

"Uh... Well, let's not keep everyone waiting! Both players, please luminize!" Paruko announced.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Disastrous tragedies will fall on you! Behold, your demise of despair! Luminize! Demonic Revolution!" His Core Gadget is a a dark claw that has black dragon scales on it.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Disastrous Chaos!" His flag shows a dark dragon with a dark fire in its mouth and horns around it.

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Disastrous Chaos is another new flag that everyone's talking about, B. Like the Divine Guardians and the Searing Executioners." Ozon B said.

"Care to explain for that, Baku?" Kuguru asked.

"That flag there lets you use Chaos attribute cards from all Worlds. And believe me, from what I've heard. It's one dangerous flag." Baku said.

"Elder brother..." Haruka said.

* * *

"Disastrous Chaos allows me to starts out by halving my life to 5. And that increases my gauge to 6!" Sakaki said as his life halved and he gains 4 gauges.

'I don't see his Buddy. I wonder if he's gonna show us.' Daisuke thinks.

"We better hurry." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah."

"First move goes to Daisuke!"

"Right! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to equip! Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu!" He equips his item, "Next, I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall!" He pays one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!"

"All right!" Ryuuga jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"I activate Ryuusei's skill! I check the top 5 cards! I'll choose Photonic Gear, Shining Ryu! Crossnize!" He calls out a small and white mechanical dragon with its wings as it's arms with the tips of its wings areade of a blue crystal and has a yellow armored chest. It crossnized with Ryuusei as the wings detach and equip onto Ryuusei as its head detaches and turns into a sword for Ryuusei to attack with.

"Shining Sword!"

"Daisuke has Buddycalled Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei and Crossnize with Shining Ryu! I only saw that he used it for his Impact Monster but never on battle, I wonder what he'll do?" Paruko announced.

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!" Daisuke said.

"Right!" Ryuusei runs up as the sword glows bright white as he slashed diagonally on Sakaki, "Shining Sword Ryu!" He inflicted 2 damage at Sakaki.

"With Shining Ryu's skill, you'll have to discard one card from your hand!" Daisuke said.

"Heh. Fine, then I'll discard this!" Sakaki discarded a card.

"My turn is over." Daisuke declared.

* * *

"Daisuke inflicted 2 damage and by doing so, activates Shining Ryu's ability to have the opponent discard a random card." Baku said.

"But from what Sakaki discarded, it might not be a useful card to him." Kuguru said.

"I don't think it's not." Baku said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"There's something special about Chaos attributes. Whatever it is, it won't be good for Daisuke."

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I set Resurrection Chaos!" He set a spell, "Activating its ability! By paying 1 gauge, I can bring back one Chaos attribute monster that was sent to the Drop Zone!"

"What?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"U-U-Unbelievable! That set spell lets him revive one monster that was sent to the Drop Zone by anything necessary!" Paruko announced.

"The card that was discarded from my hand cards is... Dark Necromancer, Salamar!" He calls out a dark reptile, wearing a black robe, carrying a wooden staff with dark orb on it, "Chaos and Black Dragon attribute. Size 1. 5000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 1! When he's called by card effect, I draw 1 card!" He draws 1 card, "And now, I cast Armageddon!"

"That spell destroys a size 2 or lower monster on the opponent's side of the field. And Sakaki gains a gauge for that!" Paruko announced as the spell released a huge dark fireball and destroys Ryuusei.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled as Ryuusei came back due to Soulguard.

"I'm fine!" Ryuusei said. Sakaki laughed.

"You see?! You should never underestimated the destruction of Disastrous Chaos! Salamar! Attack the fighter!" Sakaki said. as Salamar attacks with his wooden staff as he hits Daisuke, inflicting 1 damage, "There are lots of surprises in store. So I'll be patient until the time comes."

'This isn't good. This guy's crazy strong. Just how is it a guy like him takes my place as the notorious criminal?' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

"My turn is over. So are you going to give all you got? Or are you just gonna forfeit the match so you won't earn your 100 win and go take care of your business?" Sakaki asked as he mocks Daisuke.

"Who does that guy think he is?! Mocking my Buddy like that?!" Ryuusei complained.

"Calm down, Ryuusei! Getting mad won't help us win!" Daisuke said.

"R-Right..."

'Still... What he said is true, if I don't give it all I got, I won't be able to reach 100 wins and reached to the World Championship and catch up with my friends. And what about Bal? We promised Gao that we have to find him.' He gets an irritated stress in his head, 'Agh! What should I do?!' He thinks.

"Um... What's wrong with Daisuke? He's seems to be stressing out all of the sudden." Paruko announced.

* * *

"Elder brother..." Haruka said.

"Is he okay?" Kuguru asked.

"Doesn't seem to be. He's still the member of the Buddy Police and he needs to catch up to Tasuku in order to find Bal. But unfortunately if he forfeits, he won't be able to reach the 100th wins. He needs to decide what he is going to do that is important." Baku said.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled as it snapped Daisuke back to his senses, "You don't have to decide right this minute! You just need to believe what is right!"

"Ryuusei..." Daisuke said as he smiled, "You're right. For once, you have made your words of wisdom."

"Thanks. Hm? What's that supposed to mean?!" Ryuusei asked.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone! Crossnize!" He calls out Infinite Zone as it crossnized with Ryuusei.

"Infinite Railgun!"

* * *

"With that Photonic Gear, Ryuusei's size has been changed to 0, B. Is he planning to do something big?" Ozon B asked.

* * *

"I pay 1 life to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Star!" He equips his secondary item, "Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star!"

"So you equipped two items now? You really have changed... But that doesn't matter, as long as I can get you back." Sakaki said.

"I cast Photonic Shuffle! I send two Photonic Gears from my deck to the Drop Zone and gained 2 gauges!" He cast as two Photonic Gears, Blitz Beetle and Dillos Shield faded as they turned into gauges.

* * *

"He discarded two Photonic Gears." Kuguru said.

"The Photonic Gears' skills are that they can be called back from the Drop Zone to be crossnized if you pay the call cost. But why would he boosted his gauge just to send those two down?" Baku asked.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and placed 2 Photonic monsters from the Drop Zone to its soul, I call out to the center, Photonic Lord, Neptune!" He paid 2 gauges as he calls out a large, bipedal dragon entirely made of blue cosmic energy, standing on its hind legs covered in white and blue futuristic armor, having three black rigged claws. Curving around its body in a rib-cage fashion is a dark blue metallic exoskeleton armor, covering its entire body in dark blue futuristic armor holding the energy dragon together. Its wings, also covered by dark blue futuristic armor, hold golden trident like missiles. As its tail, covered in dark metallic spikes, forks out three ways forming into a trident like form.

"What the-?!" Sakaki was surprised as he sees it.

"Wh-Wh-What's that?! Another Photonic Lord?! Terra isn't the only one?!" Paruko announced.

"Activating Neptune's skill! I choose to send Photonic Gear, Shining Ryu and Kenichi from the Drop Zone to my deck! And destroy the number of cards equal to the ones I send. I choose to destroy Salamar and Resurrection Chaos!" Neptune used the missiles as it hits Salamar and the set spell. It made Sakaki angry, "Neptune! Attack the fighter!" Neptune used his tail as he swings his attack to hit Sakaki.

"I cast! Chaos Break Shield!" He cast as he brings a shield that looks like a darken beast with molten lava lining. nullified the attack as Neptune burns away and gets destroyed.

"What?!" Daisuke was surprised.

"That shield can nullify the attack and destroys a monster that is size 2 or more! And he gains a gauge for that!" Paruko announced as Sakaki gains a gauge. But then Neptune is revived due to Soulguard.

"Then Ryuusei! Attack!" Daisuke said.

"Right! Infinite Railgun!" He shoots at Sakaki inflicting 2 damage.

"Thanks to Infinite Zone's ability, Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card." Paruko announced as Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card.

"My turn is over." Daisuke said.

* * *

"With that, Daisuke ends his turn. But it looks like Sakaki is at a disadvantage since he has 1 life left and no cards on the field, B." Ozon B said.

"Elder brother is going to win for sure!" Haruka said.

"He just needs one more attack to win." Kuguru said.

"Let's hope so." Baku said as it confuses them, "Because Sakaki has more gauges, we don't know what is he going to do next."

* * *

Sakaki snickered, "Well done. I'm impressive. You really outdone yourself."

"Save the compliments for later. No matter what you say, I will not turn back to the life who I used to become!" Daisuke said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get it back. Draw. Charge and Draw. And I'll show you the Buddy of my own!"

"His Buddy?!" Daisuke asked.

"He never showed his Buddy to us!" Ryuusei said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right, Demon Aggressor, Diablo!" He pays 2 gauges as he calls out a demon monster that looks like a dangerous devil, with skeleton armor, holding a dark trident.

"Whoa, look at that! Is that Sakaki's Buddy?! He's look really scary!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Ahhh! He's scarier than Ozon B!" Ozon B said as he got a heart pumped out for heart attack.

"His Buddy really is scary!" Kuguru said as Haruka hugged her tightly because she is scared.

"Just what is that Buddy?" Baku asked.

* * *

"Chaos and Demon attribute. Size 2, 8000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 2! When he's called, I gained 5 life when I have no cards on the field!" Sakaki said as he regains one life.

"He's regains life?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"Creepy, huh? Chaos attributes are really scary and dangerous. That is why no one would dare to use this flag. Because they don't have the dark desires of using it." Sakaki said.

"Daisuke... This isn't good." Ryuusei said.

"I know that. We need to destroy that monster, it must have a Lifelink if we destroyed it." Daisuke said.

"Oh, and before I forget, I'll bring a little surprise to show you. I pay 1 gauge to bring out Demonic Warrior, Dark Blazer Frill to the left!" He calls out Blazer but her form is changed to a dark uniform and her eyes shows no emotion at all.

"Is that..."

"Blazer Frill!" Ryuusei recognized her.

* * *

The audience were surprised of what they saw.

"Is that Blazer Frill?!" Kuguru asked.

"But isn't that Masuka Raid's buddy?" Haruka asked.

"Don't tell me... He stole her from him?!" Baku asked as it surprised them.

"What?! He stole Blazer Frill and turn her bad, B?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out, "Oh, Blazer Frill!" He cries, "I still admire you but you turn to the life of crime now." He throws away Blazer Frill's merchandise.

* * *

"That's Masuka Raid's Buddy! You stole her?!" Daisuke asked.

Sakaki chuckled, "Ain't that the truth?" He asked.

"You're despicable. I can't believe you would do that!" Daisuke said.

"Look who's talking." Sakaki said as Daisuke was surprised, "You should know that criminals don't deserve to have Buddy monsters. Masuka Raid and his Buddy tried to commit a crime of con artist. That is why I stole his Buddy, to show that he deserves nothing. Isn't that what you've done? How many people have you stole their buddies from?" He asked Daisuke remembered about when Kiyotaka was mad about his Buddy, abandoning the contract. Daisuke kneel down.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"What have I done? I never thought this could happen. It's all my fault." Daisuke blames himself.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei comes to him, "Get a hold of yourself!" He punched Daisuke in the face.

"Whoa! Did Ryuusei punched him in the face?!" Paruko announced as they were surprised.

"Listen to yourself! It's all in the past! You just got to learn to accept it! I know that things aren't gonna be the same, but we can still make it better for us! You just got believe in yourself! Just believe."

"Believe..." Daisuke feels the pain in his cheek, "I guess I shouldn't keep blaming myself for this mess." He stands up, "I suppose I shouldn't let myself get overreacted. Thanks, Ryuusei. I owe you one." Daisuke thanked his Buddy as Ryuusei nodded.

"Are you done talking? Because I will make my attack but first, I'll equip! Trumpeter's Demise!" He equipped a dark colored horn, "Diablo! Attack the center monster!" Diablo flies up as he released his demonic powers from his hand as he throws it to Neptune, explodes and destroys Neptune.

"Sakaki used his Buddy to destroy Neptune! But Neptune is revived due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Neptune's revived due to Soulguard.

"And now, Blazer Frill and I will make a Link Attack to destroy Neptune!" He said as Blazer Frill and Sakaki joins to attack, "When I make a Link Attack, your monster's defense is cut in half!" He blows the horn as it makes Neptune weaker, "And when Dark Blazer Frill attacks, I pay 2 gauge to give her Penetrate!" He pays two gauge as he blasted his horn on Neptune and Dark Blazer Frill kicks through Neptune as it was destroyed.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said as Dark Blazer Frill appeared in front of him as she kicks him, inflicting two damage.

"My turn is over." Sakaki declared.

* * *

"This is bad." Kuguru said.

"With the combine power of his monsters. He could easily defeat Daisuke on his next turn. He just needs one more shot in order to defeated Sakaki Chi." Baku said.

"Will his Impact Monster be enough?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not sure. With Chaos Break Shield, he could easily destroy Ryuusei with that."

"And decrease the number of attacks he's going to make. He's going to do something about this."

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Daisuke looked at the card he drew as he was surprised, "This is..." He then smiled, "Ryuusei! We better make this worth it!"

"Yeah!"

"Ryuusei! Attack Diablos!" Daisuke said as Ryuusei flies up.

"Infinite Railgun!" He shoots as Diablos as he was destroyed. Sakaki was irritated as he was dealt with 5 damage due to Lifelink.

"Ouch! Sakaki has lost the 5 life he just got back! What a waste for him! But on the bright side, Daisuke gets to draw the card and gains a gauge!" Paruko announced as Daisuke gains a gauge.

"And now, it's time for me to make my move!" Daisuke said as he makes his move to attack.

"I don't think so! I cast! Black Syndrome!" He cast as the black mist engulfs on Daisuke's item as they got destroyed.

* * *

"Ehhh?! He cast a spell that destroys Daisuke's Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star, B?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised and his eyes popped out.

"Meow!" The cat pulls out a sign, 'Destroy?!'

* * *

"With Black Syndrome, I can pay 1 gauge to destroy two cards from your field. By destroying them, I regained two life for that!" Sakaki said as he regained two life.

"Hah! It's going to take a lot more than that if you're willing to defeat me!"

"Well, it looks like it's about to change." Daisuke said as he smiled.

"What?!" Sakaki asked as he was surprised.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

* * *

"Don't tell me, it's Photonic Collider!" Kuguru said.

"But then he'll use the Chaos Break Shield! He can't use it!" Baku said.

"Elder brother! Go!" Haruka cheered.

* * *

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Ryuusei, into an Impact Monster!" He pays 3 gauges and activates it, "Ryuusei is now a size 2, 10000 power, 9000 defense, and a critical of 2. I put 3 Photonic Gears from the Drop Zone into his soul! Ryuusei gains 2 critical for each one! His attack cannot be nullified! I choose Blitz Beetle, Dillos Shield and Black Wing!" Ryuusei's suit changed to crimson red, the back of his palms and the symbol on his head are dark orange and equips the Photonic Gear.

"No! This can't be! I can't lose!" Sakaki yelled.

"Great Nova!" Ryuusei raises his horn while forming the sun with cosmic energies of the galaxy as he attacks Sakaki.

"No!" He was hit as the match ended.

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Ryuusei)

(S: 0/ Item: Horn/ G: 3: Dark Blazer Frill/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Daisuke Masamune!" Paruko declared, "That was amazing! He used a new Impact Monster! Quite better than Photonic Collider but it was really amazing! And looks like Daisuke has received his 100th win, so he has earned the right to participate in the World Championships!"

"Damn it! How can I have lost to that worthless fighter?!" Sakaki asked.

"Hey." Daisuke said, "You've lost now, so you better keep your word."

Sakaki gritted his teeth, "Fine. But I won't lose to you next time! You think that if Masked Dragon is defeated, he would retired?!"

"I never said that, but that's what I did. It's the rule I made." Daisuke said.

"Well, I'm not accepting it! I will continue our legacy!"

"You can't be serious!"

"We will meet again!" Sakaki said as he got blasted out of the stage.

* * *

Daisuke and Ryuuga landed back on the ground.

"We did it. We managed to achieve 100 wins." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah... We did." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said as Daisuke looked at him, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It happens to everyone who can make it like this. We are who we are. And that's what we're met to be. Remember, just gotta believe."

"Ryuuga... You're right. And I do believe. I believe I can do what's right. And I'll make it happen." Daisuke said but then his Impact card came out as Daisuke started to glow.

"Daisuke!"

"This is..."

* * *

Gaito and Abygale saw the light.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"Someone else has acquired Dragon Force?!" Gaito asked.

* * *

"I think I know who it is." Gao said as he sees the light.

* * *

Then the light faded.

"Looks like we got the Dragon Force, Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as he received the phone call, "Yes? Oh, Tasuku! Right, I'll get a speedboat. Wait for me, until night comes!" He ended the call, "We better get going."

"Right!" Then they ran off, "Hey, Daisuke."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think that we'll run into Sakaki again?"

"I think so. Because from the looks of it, he'll do everything he can to bring me back. And I don't want to start it again, not after I finally regained everyone's trust. If we see him again, we'll take him to custody. I won't allow him to follow Masked Dragon's footstep ever again."

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!"

"Here's one now!" He clapped his hands twice as he revealed the card. It shows a large jet-like mechanized Japanese rhinoceros beetle with a dark gray shield-like shell, a light blue aura glowing on its wings, it has visor-like green eyes and the underbelly is indigo colored. When Crossnized with a monster, it's shield-like shell becomes a shield, the horn transforms into a doubled-bladed battle axe for the equipped monster, and it wings become a second pair of wings for the equipped monster, "This is Photonic Gear, Kabuto Bicker. A size 1 with 4000 power and 6000 defense and a critical of 1. When he crossnized, when I have 6 life points or less, during an attack on an opponent's turn, while my center is open, I pay 1 gauge and send 1 card from my hand to the drop zone to nullify the attack."

"Oh! A defensive Photonic Gear! That's sounds good!"

"Yeah. The next chapter is done, the next one will about Gao receiving his Dragon Force too while me and Tasuku are going to help rescue Bal. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	29. Operation: Bal Rescue

Chapter 29: Operation: Bal Rescue

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is in the final stretch, here at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold!"

"Well, it looks like it's about to change." Daisuke said as he smiled.

"What?!" Sakaki asked as he was surprised.

"Daisuke Masamune has won victorious against Sakaki Chi, who claims to be the Neo Masked Dragon! He has reached 100 wins to earn the right of participating in the World Championships, B! And also, he have used a new Impact Monster called The Great Nova! It's really strong than as expected! Huh? Will Daisuke come back as Masked Dragon again? I don't know! I have never seen him in action before!" Then seagulls came by as they pecked him, "Ouch! Better see what's up next! Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At night, at the building where Kyoya is at.

"Kyoya. You look happy." Azi Dahaka said as he noticed how Kyoya is.

"Is that so, Azi Dahaka?" Kyoya asked.

"For the past few days, you have been irritated because of that so-called Doctor Gara and his weakly accomplice, Kiyotaka Izayoi. Have you taken measures to deal with them?" Azi Dahaka asked.

"I've just laid a trail of clues. By now, he's probably taken the bait." Kyoya said.

* * *

At Buddy Police HQ...

"An anonymous tip?" Tasuku asked as he was on screen.

"Yes. The Buddy Police received an email from an unknown sender." Stella explained, "I'll read it out loud." She reads the message, "Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka Izayoi are on Mikazuki Island."

* * *

"Mikazuki Island?" Tasuku asked.

"It's an uninhabited island about 10 km from Cho-Taiyo Island." Takihara explained the coordinates.

"I'll contact Daisuke and we'll investigate there right away." Tasuku said.

"There's one more piece of information I'd like you to hear." Takihara said.

* * *

"All of the uninhabited islands in the area, including Cho-Taiyo Island, are the property of Gaen Financial Group, according to the Buddy Police's research." Takihara explained.

* * *

"Gaen Financial Group?" Tasuku asked as Gao was at the front deck as he heard their conversation.

"Of course, Mikazuki Island is, too." Stella said.

"It can't be. Could this anonymous tip be from..." Tasuku assumed.

* * *

At the ocean, Daisuke managed to bring in the speedboat as they head off to Mikazuki Island.

"So you're saying that the anonymous tip that the Buddy Police received is from, Kyoya Gaen?!" Daisuke asked.

"It could be. But I don't know why would he give us the info." Tasuku said.

"But do you think Doctor Gara and Kiyotaka are really on Mikazuki Island?" Jack asked.

"He's there. This information is after all, provided by Kyoya Gaen." Tasuku said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But I'm sure that Bal is there, too."

"I hope Bal's okay over there." Ryuuga said.

"If Gao were here, he would've come with us in a instance." Daisuke said.

"You know that we can't do that since Gao needs to get 100 wins for Bal to become Buddy Championships. We need to let him continue on tomorrow." Tasuku said as they heard a thud. Daisuke looked as he pulled the cover, revealing Gao was laying there.

"Speaking of which. We got a stowaway." Daisuke said.

"Gao?!" Tasuku said as he was surprised. Gao chuckled nervously.

"You two caught me. Never mind that! Did you two just say that Doctor Gara, Kiyotaka, and Bal are together?!" Gao asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku said.

"No doubt about it." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the lab, at Mikazuki Island. Gara slammed his fists on the table.

"How long are you going to keep this up?!" Gara asked angrily.

"Man, no matter how many times we tried, we couldn't get a single crack out of this little runt." Kiyotaka said.

"Looks like we're going to have to use drastic measures!" Gara recommended.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Gao and the others are almost reaching at Mikazuki Island.

"I can see it now!" Jack said as he sees the island.

"We're almost there!" Ryuuga said. Meanwhile, under the sheets, the twins are hiding under the sheets.

Tsubaki snickered, "Good thing we asked Gao to let us join in."

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught?! It's not easy for Gao to let us come." Tsubasa said as she recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Huh?! You want to come with me?!" Gao asked as the twins are at the lobby with Gao._

 _"We think that Doctor Gara must've taken Doctor Kakaeru, just like when he took Bal!" Tsubaki said._

 _"If we find Bal, maybe Kakeru will be there too! We want to save him!" Tsubasa said._

 _"You guys... You two really do care for Kakeru, huh?" Gao asked._

 _"Of course! He's the reason why we love to learn about monsters from other worlds!" Tsubaki said._

 _"And we wanted to get our own Buddy monster someday too!" Tsubasa said._

 _"We are the Hikkimori twins and that's what we do!" They both said. Gao laughed._

 _"Okay. But I better hide you guys. I don't think Tasuku and Daisuke are going to let you two off easy though."_

 _"We'll keep quiet!" Tsubaki said._

 _"Yeah, only you are." Tsubasa said._

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

"Don't worry, Tsubasa. I'm sure we'll keep quiet once we reached the island." Tsubaki said.

"But then what?" Tsubasa asked.

"We'll ask Gao later."

* * *

Back at the lab, Bal's egg was carried by the machine arm as it was covered in wire attachments.

"Click!" Gara pushed the button as electric currents are shocking the egg.

"That's right! Give him the taste of his own medicine!" Kiyotaka said. Meanwhile, inside the egg, Bal felt scary after the feeling the shocks.

"Bal..." Bal attempts to resist.

* * *

The others made it as they walked through the forest, Tasuku equips his Dragnapulse and Daisuke equips his Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star.

"There's only one building on Mikazuki Island. It's officially Gaen Financial Group's recreational facility, but I'm sure that's just camouflage." Tasuku explained.

"So it could be the lab that is similar to the one that you and Rouga went into, Gao." Daisuke said.

"You two think Bal might be there." Gao said.

"Look!" Ryuuga said.

"There it is." Jack said as they found it. They saw the facility lab. They hide behind the trees.

"There's a light on." Tasuku said.

"Means that someone's inside already..." Daisuke said.

"Bal could be there!" Gao said as he rushes out.

"Wait, Gao!" Tasuku yelled.

"Don't rush out!" Daisuke said but it was too late as Gao steppe onto the laser as it triggered the alarm.

* * *

Gara and Kiyotaka heard the alarm.

"Wh-What was that?!" Kiyotaka asked as he was surprised.

"Looks like they've already sniffed us out!" Gara said.

"Who are they?!" Kiyotaka asked as Gara looked at the screen.

"Oh... It's them. If we take these guys hostage, little Bal might finally come out of his shell." Gara said.

"Oh! Good idea, boss! Should I go and capture them?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Not yet. I'll show little Bal something that should get his attention. You stay here and keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes sir, boss!" Kiyotaka saluted as Gara left the lab.

"Bal?" Bal left the crack open as he noticed Gara is gone but he sees Kiyotaka still there.

* * *

The others made it close to the facility.

"Zodiac!" Gara snapped his finger as his Buddy appears, "Gravity Rest!" Zodiac activates his ability as he holds on Gao and the others. They tried to struggled.

"Th-This is Gravity Rest!" Tasuku said as he got hold down to the ground.

"Which means..." Daisuke said.

"Zodiac!" Jack said.

"And..." Ryuuga said.

"Doctor Gara..." Gao said, "Bal... Where is Bal?!" He demanded.

"You should worry yourself before you worry about your Buddy. Your Buddy will get an eyeful of you crawling on the ground like a worm." Gara snapped as his fingers to activate the visual screens. Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Tsubasa are behind the tree as they saw their friends, getting crushed by the gravity.

"Oh no! They're in trouble!" Tsubasa said.

"We need to go help them!" Tsubaki said as he runs to help but Tsubasa grabbed his arm.

"No! If you go over there, the gravity will effect you too! And I don't think Doctor Gara will let us off easy."

"Then what are we going to do?!" Tsubaki asked as Tsubasa starts to think.

* * *

The screens are shown at the lab.

"Oh! It's the boss!" Kiyotaka said.

"Can you see this, little Bal?" Gara asked as Bal saw everything on screen.

"Gao! Tasuku! Jack! Daisuke! Ryuuga!" Bal said as Kiyotaka smiled.

* * *

"If you don't hurry and get out of that shell, I'll take these guys apart first." Gara warned.

"If you do anything bad to Gao and his friends... Bal won't let you get away with it, bal!" Bal said.

"Heh... And what are you gonna do about it?" Kiyotaka asked.

* * *

"Well then..." Gara brings out his scalpels in laser, "Who should I take apart first?"

* * *

"Stop it, bal!" Bal yelled as he cried.

* * *

"From this angle, I won't miss, even with Gravity Rest's supergravity effect." Gara said as he flies above them. "Don't worry. As soon as I've taken you guys apart, I'll take apart Little Bal too."

"If you lay one finger on Bal... I'll make you pay!" Gao said as he struggles of getting up. Gara was surprised.

"There's no way a human can move when under Gravity Rest!" He said as Gao kept on standing up.

"Bal is... My Buddy!" Gao managed to break through.

* * *

"Impossible!" Kiyotaka said.

"Gao..." Bal said.

* * *

"Where is Bal?! Doctor Gara!" Gao yelled.

* * *

"Gao!" Bal cries as he came out of the shell.

"All right! He's out!" Kiyotaka said.

"Bal is here, bal!" He cried as the light from the shell starts to glow.

"Hey, what the-?!" Kiyotaka said as he covered his eyes from the light.

* * *

The red light burst out.

"This light again?!" Gara asked as he sees it.

"Doctor Gara!" Gao yelled as Gara sees Gao, engulfing the light, "Doctor Gara!" He yelled as he engulfed himself in the blazing red light, spiraling around him.

"That's..." Tasuku recognized it.

"The Dragon Force!" Daisuke said.

"Gao!" Jack said.

"What?!" Gara was surprised as he sees a red dragon in red light as it tries to attack Gara and made him fall, "Zodiac!" He yelled out his Buddy as Zodiac rescue him from the fall.

* * *

At the building, where Kyoya is at...

"Finally, the Dragon Force has come to Gao Mikado as well. And this is already more powerful than mere sign.

* * *

The light stopped as Gao was covered in red light as he kneel down and the light faded already.

"Gao! Are you all right?!" Tasuku asked as they were freed from the gravity.

"Never mind me, we have to save Bal. He's nearby!" Gao said.

"I found little Bal!" A familiar voice said.

"Who's there?!" Daisuke asked as Kakeru appeared with Bal, who is unconscious.

"You're..." Tasuku recognized, "Kakeru Futaboshi!"

"Yes. I heard that little Bal had gone missing, so I've been searching for him ever since." Kakeru said.

"Bal!" Gao said as he came to him.

"Doctor Kakeru!" Daisuke and Tasuku heard the twins' voice as they run through them.

"Now, Bal..." Kakeru said as he accidentally tripped as he was about to drop Bal, but Gao managed to save him.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad!" Gao was happy to see his Buddy again.

"Doctor Kakeru!" The twins charged at Kakeru as they pushed them down.

"Whoa! You two!" Kakeru said.

"We were worried about you!" Tsubasa said.

"You should've told us that you left!" Tsubaki said.

"Oops. How clumsy and silly am I." Kakeru said as Bal started to wake up.

"Bal." Gao said as Bal woke up.

"Bal?!" Bal stepped back, "Gao?! This isn't a dream, is it, bal?" He asked as he pinched his cheek strongly, "Ouch! It hurts, bal!" He cries.

"Of course! This isn't the dream!" Gao said.

"Gao! Gao came after all, bal!" Bal said as he cried and hugged Gao and licked him. The twins moved after Kakeru stand up. Then Gao started to cry, "Gao, are you crying, bal?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Gao asked as he hugged him tightly. Then Kakeru cried.

"What a moving reunion!" He said as the twins did the same.

"A touching reunion!" Tsubaki said.

"A best buddy reunion!" Tsubasa said.

"Gao, that hurts, bal!" Bal said as he got tightly hugged.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to have you back!" Gao said.

"Kakeru Futaboshi." Tasuku said.

"What is it?" Kakeru asked.

"We need to know something." Daisuke said.

"Aren't you really Doctor Gara?" Tasuku asked.

"What are you saying, Senior Tasuku? Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"He is not Doctor Gara!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! He's not really Doctor Gara at all!" Tsubasa said.

"That's right, bal! Doctor Kakeru isn't Doctor Gara, bal." Bal said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Then how did you know that Bal was here?" Tasuku asked as they raised their items.

"Well... That is..." Kakeru tried to explain.

"Doctor Kakeru?" Gao asked.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"Please tell us!" Tsubasa said.

"The truth is, Doctor Gara threatened me! He said he'll have his accomplice to do terrible things to me if I didn't obey him!" Kakeru explained as he sat down, "I was so scared. I'm sorry. At first, he said he just wanted to get a sample. But in the end, he even made me kidnap little Bal. But I really wanted to save little Bal, so I kept waiting for a chance to save him. So I distracted his accomplice and managed to bring Bal out."

"If that were the case, then why didn't you report this?" Daisuke asked.

"Indeed, why didn't you report any of this to the Buddy Police?!" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Bal said.

"Or any of us here?!" Ryuuga asked.

"Ryuuga! Please don't be mad at Doctor Kakeru, bal."

"Don't try to defend him, Bal!" Daisuke said.

"Kakeru Futaboshi and Doctor Gara are one and the same! That's the only thing that makes sense." Tasuku said.

"Stop accusing Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubaki said.

"He's never Doctor Gara, ever!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Wait, Senior Tasuku. Daisuke. According to Cerberus, the guy who took Bal had a different scent than Doctor Gara." Gao explained.

"Gao..." Tasuku said as Daisuke isn't saying anything.

"So we can't say for certain that Doctor Kakeru and Doctor Gara are the same person." Gao said.

"See?! There's your proof!" Tsubaki said.

"Doctor Kakeru doesn't have that scent!" Tsubasa said.

"Am I off the suspect list now?" Kakeru asked.

"Thank you, Doctor Kakeru! Thanks for rescuing Bal!" Gao said.

"Actually we wanna thank you, Gao!" Tsubasa said.

"Huh?"

"We knew you would still believe that Doctor Kakeru isn't Doctor Gara! Thanks a lot!" Tsubaki said as they hugged him.

"H-Hey! Calm down! Don't get too excited!"

"Listen, Gao. You don't need to thank me. I may have been under duress, but I still helped Doctor Gara. I'm really sorry, little Bal." Kakeru said.

"It's fine, bal." Bal said, "Doctor Gara is the bad one, bal!"

* * *

Back at the Cho-Taiyo Island at the hotel, Kakery explained everything to everyone in the hotel room.

"What? What did you just say, Doctor Kakeru?" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"The tournament organizers are saying that little Bal should withdraw immediately." Kakeru said.

"What's withdraw, bal?" Bal asked.

"It means you can't fight in the WBC Cup anymore." Kuguru said.

"It's one of the rules in the tournament that you can't refuse." Haruka said.

"What! C-C-Can't... Doctor Kakeru, that's not okay, bal!" Bal said.

"Can't we do anything about this?" Gao asked.

"From what I've heard... The tournament's Official Monster Doctors are insisting that Bal should undergo examinations as soon as possible to check up on every part of him." Kakeru explained.

"Doctor's order, huh." Baku said.

"There's no choice." Haruka said.

"I guess you're going to have to withdraw." Kuguru said.

"Little Bal. It's really too bad about this year, but..." Kakeru said.

"There's nothing wrong with Bal's body, bal!" Bal said as he did push ups, "Bal, bal, bal! Bal, bal, bal!" He kept on going as he got exhausted, "See? Totally fine, bal..." He got dizzy as he fell off the bed.

"Bal!" Gao said.

"You see? You shouldn't overexert yourself." Kakeru said.

"Don't wanna withdraw, bal! Bal is gonna Buddy Champions with Gao, bal!" Bal whined as he threw tantrum.

"Bal..." Gao said.

"No withdraw, bal! Want to fight, bal!"

"Then, do you want to try fighting me?" Kakeru asked.

"Huh?!" Gao and Bal were surprised.

"Doctor Kakeru?!" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll see for myself whether little Bal is healthy enough to continue fighting in this tournament. If he's fine, I'll try talking to the organizers again."

"All right!" Bal said.

"But if you should lose to me, you have to withdraw. Okay?" Kakeru asked as it made them realized the trouble, "You haven't forgotten, have you? You two have lost to me and Zodiac before. Do you still want to fight?" He pulled out his deck as he recalled the battle.

* * *

 _"Zodiac! Attack Bal in the center!" Kakeru said. Bal attacks but he kept swinging his sword as Zodiac released his blades and destroyed Bal._

 _"Bal!" Gao yelled as Zodiac got closer to him._

 _"When Zodiac is used with a Legend World deck, he gains Penetrate." Kakeru explained._

 _"What?!" Gao is surprised as he got attacked and was inflicted with 2 damage._

* * *

 _(G: 0/ Item: Balguard/ G: 2: Flarefang/Bal/None)_

 _(K: 2/ Item: Estrela/ G: 3: None/Zodiac/None)_

* * *

 _"Game End. Winner: Kakeru Futaboshi!" Paruko declared._

* * *

"Of course I haven't forgotten. Are you up for it, Bal?" Gao asked.

"Of course, bal!" Bal said.

"All right! Let's fight!" Gao said. But Tasuku and Daisuke looked at Kakeru as they don't believe his story.

* * *

Outside at the field in the forest...

"I'm not going easy on you." Kakeru said.

"I know." Gao said.

"This time, we'll win, bal!" Bal said.

"O' deity of guidance that presides over the stars... Show me the path towards world yet unseen! Luminize, Star Form Guidepost!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Buddy... Fight!" Bal said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Legend World!"

"Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So Doctor Kakeru has the first move." Baku said.

"Go, Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubaki said.

"We're rooting for you!" Tsubasa said.

"Fighting at a time like this?" Ozon B asked as he dug himself out of the ground, wearing pajamas, "Won't anyone use their common sense?" He asked as he got surprised of what he's seeing. "Three cheers for Doctor Kakeru! Good luck! Do you best! Doctor Kakeru!" Ozon B cheered as he was wearing cheerleader uniform.

"Great, the loudmouth is back." Kuguru said.

"On the bright, he's not wearing his usual suit." Haruka said.

"Gemios, attack the fighter!" Kakeru said as it snapped Kuguru's attention. Gemios attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Looking good! Doing great! Doctor Kakeru!" Ozon B cheered.

"Meow!" The cat cheered too.

"My turn is over. Now it's your turn, Gao! Little Bal!" Kakeru said as he sets his three monster in position with Gemios on the right, Aquario in the center, and a man, who wears roman clothes as he wears a mask like the others and carries a golden scale, named Libra Starsentinel, Leebra.

"We're gonna go full throttle, right from the start!" Gao said.

"Of course, bal!" Bal said.

"My turn!" Gao pulls the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form, "Bal will try his best, bal!"

"I call Burning Rapier Dragon to the left!" He called a warrior that is similar to Thousand Rapier, but the only difference is that he is different color, white armor, and red scales, "I equip! Bal Knuckle!" He equips his item, "Bal! Attack Aquario!"

"Leave it to Bal, bal!" Bal pulls out his sword as he strikes through Aquario and destroyed him, inflicting 3 damage at Kakeru, due to Penetrate.

"Here we go, Burning Rapier!" Gao said as they performed a Link Attack, "When I do a Link Attack with Burning Rapier, I can draw one card. Bal Knuckle!" They attacked together as they inflicted 3 damage at him.

"Doctor Kakeru! He's just getting started!" Ozon B cheered.

"Should we join in?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh... no." Tsubasa shook her head.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip! Star Pole Sword, Estrela! I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "The deity of guidance who presides over the stars! Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac! I'm sorry, but little Bal will have to return to your hand cards!"

"What?!" Gao asked as Bal is starting to lifted by a flash of light.

"Bal's body is..." Bal said as he turned back into a card and went back to Gao's hand, "Returned to the hand cards, bal." he cried.

"It's Libra Starsentinel, Leebra's ability! Now, let's go, Leebra! Attack Burning Rapier!" Leebra's glowing ropes, coming from the scale, came out as they strike through at Burning Rapier as it destroyed him, "Attack the fighter!" He ordered Gemios to attack, inflicting 2 damage at Gao, "Double Attack!" Gemios attacks again.

"Doctor Kakeru's surge attack! Now Gao's life points will be..." Ozon B said.

"I've got no other choice. I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"But I still have Zodiac and Estrela!" Kakeru said as Zodiac attacks Gao and Kakeru jumps up and throws the star pole at Gao, inflicting 3 damage together.

"That's 3 damage altogether!" Haruka said.

"This is bad." Baku said.

"How come?" Haruka asked.

"Because Doctor Kakeru also has his final weapon, the Impact Monster Block!" Kuguru recalled.

"You mean the one that stops Impact Monsters?!"

"Yes."

"Oh no! Gao has once again called Bal Dragon, who had returned to his hand cards, B!" Ozon B said as Gao calls him out again.

"This time, Bal will try his best for sure, bal!"

"I pay 1 gauge and discard one card to activate Zodiac's ability!" He paid 1 gauge and discarded one card to activate, "Now kneel! Gravity Rest!" Zodiac activates his ability as Bal got hold down by the gravity.

"Bal is gonna attack, bal..." He struggles to get up.

"It's no use. There's no way of escaping Gravity Rest. Due to the discarded Alwidol's effect, I gain 1 gauge and draw 1 card!" Kakeru said as he gains a gauge and draws a card.

"Can't take any more... bal..." Bal couldn't get up any further.

"I cast! Bal Support! I gain 2 gauge and..."

"Regain life, bal..." Bal said as Gao cast, gaining 2 gauges and regained 2 life.

"I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left! Go ahead and attack Leebra!" Mera Blade slashed at Leebra as he got destroyed. Then Gao runs as he attacks at Gemios.

"I cast! Divine Guidance! I nullify your attack and gain 1 life and 1 gauge!" Kakeeru cast as he gains a gauge and regained one life.

"Now Gao's turn is over! This is where Doctor Kakeru's onslaught of attacks strikes home!" Ozon B said, "Oh I'm sleepy...' He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately..." He said as Ryuuga shake the O2 spray bottle.

"Then let us help you with that." Ryuuga said.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Jack said as Ryuuga spray the O2 at Ozon B.

"No! You mustn't! If you spray oxygen on me, it speeds up my decomposition... And makes me sleepy in a bad way... So please stop..." Ozon B melted off as he fell asleep.

"Once again, I call Leebra to the left! I pay 1 gauge and activate Leebra's ability!" Kakeru calls out again.

"Don't tell me... not again!" Gao realized.

"Return Bal Dragon to Gao's hand cards!" Kakeru said as the light appears under Bal again.

"Don't wanna, bal!" Bal said as he struggles to not go back again, "Bal wants to fight more with Gao, bal!" Bal then returned to Gao's hand again, "Bal doesn't wanna withdraw, bal!" He cried.

"Bal..." Gao said.

"I'm coming at you, Gao! First, Leebra! Gemios!" Leebra and Gemios joined together as they inflicted 4 damage. And then Gemios attacked again for Double Attack as they inflicted 2 damage, "Zodiac!" Zodiac used his rings to attack Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a gauge.

"Estrela has a critical of 1. So I can't finish him off. In that case..." He throws it at Mera Blade, destroying him, "My turn is over. Now it's your turn!"

"Gao." Bal said as his card glow, "Gao!"

"Bal?"

* * *

The card flashes as it sends them an a image of a sky. With those two together.

"Bal wants to fight lots and lots more with Gao, bal!" Bal said.

"But with my current deck, no matter what card I drew, it'll blocked by Zodiac." Gao said.

"It's okay, bal!"

"Huh?" Gao was confused as he noticed the card in Bal's hand, "That card... Did you make another one?" He asked.

"That's right, bal! When Gao got so mad at Doctor Gara, just for Bal... Bal was super happy, bal! That's when this card was created, bal!"

"Bal..."

"Gao is sure to win with this card, bal."

"It's true. If we lose here and now, all of the hard work we did would be for nothing." Gao said.

"Bal is gonna become Buddy Champions with Gao, bal!"

* * *

"Yeah! Let's definitely become championships, Bal!" Gao said as he got motivated, "My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"No matter what monster you draw, it'll be no use against my Zodiac!" Kakeru said.

"Bal, I'm counting on you!" Gao calls out Bal again.

"Leave it to Bal, bal!"

"He called Bal again!" Haruka said.

"Gao!" Baku yelled.

"Bal is going to be blocked by Zodiac again!" Kuguru said.

"I pay 1 gauge and discard 1 hand card to activate Zodiac's ability!" He activate it again, "Kneel! Gravity Rest!" Bal got hold down again.

"Bal is gonna brace himself, bal!" Bal said as he hold himself from the gravity.

"I cast! Bal Support! I increase my gauge by 2, and..."

"Regain life, bal!" Bal said as Gao cast and regained 2 life and gained 2 gauges.

"I call Mera Blade to the left! Now join me in a Link Attack!" They joined together as they attacked Zodiac and destroyed him.

"Zodiac has Soulguard!" Kakeru said as Zodiac has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? I have an Impact Monster Block!" Kakeru said.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge and activates it.

"I activate Zodiac's ability! I pay 1 gauge and discard 1 hand card! Kneel Gravity Rest!" Zodiac holds Bal down.

"Bal..." One gauge was used, "Will try his super-super best, bal!" Bal breaks out the gravity.

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 1!" Gao said as Bal absorbed the sun as his armor combines it, turning it into a saucer disc.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws the saucer as it sliced through Zodiac, destroying it.

"That can't be! He broke through the Impact Monster Block?!" Kakeru asked as he was surprised.

"A new Impact Monster!" Baku said.

"One that can break through the Block!" Haruka said.

"Amazing!"

"Never thought he got it." Daisuke said.

"So Bal has gained another new power." Jack said.

"And it's really special." Ryuuga said.

"Penetrate, bal!" Bal grabs the saucer as he throws it again, inflicting 2 damage at Kakeru.

"Doctor Kakeru!" The twins yelled.

"Bal and I are going to continue fighting! And!" Gao said.

"We're gonna become Buddy Champions, bal!" Bal said with confidence. Kakeru laughed.

"You surprised me, little Bal. An Impact Monster that would overpower Zodiac's Gravity Rest... But your turn is over now." Kakeru said.

"Doctor Kakeru! Bal's attack isn't over yet! If I pay 1 gauge, Bal can attack again, as many time as I want!" Gao said as he paid one gauge.

"What?!" Kakeru is surprised.

"Bal!" Bal spins around as he throws it again, hitting Kakeru, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gao has 2 gauge left! He can do it!" Baku said.

"Bal!" Bal throws it again, inflicting one damage, "This will finish you, bal!" With his final blow, he throws it and inflicts one damage and defeated Kakeru.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Bal Knuckle/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(K: 0/ Item: Estrela/ G: 1: Leebra/None/Gemios)

* * *

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao bowed as Bal followed along.

"Thank you very much, bal!"

"I hope that you can become Buddy Champions." Kakeru said.

"Then..." Gao said.

"Of course. You beat me, after all. I'll be sure to convince the organizers." He extended his hand to Bal.

"Please do... bal..." Bal then fainted.

"H-Hey! Bal!" Gao said but Bal's stomach growled.

"Bal's hungry, bal." Bal said as Gao laughed.

* * *

At the hotel, during early sunrise.

"The organizers have officially given permission for you to participate in the tournament." Kakeru said.

"All right!" They said.

"It was worth the wait!" Tsubaki said.

"Kakeru did his best!" Tsubasa said as Bal is eating pizza.

"You should take that medicine along with your pizza." Kakeru advised.

"Thank you, Doctor Kakeru, bal!"

"Gao." Tasuku said.

'Huh?"

"It's almost sunrise. You should rest, too."

"You still need to continue what you've started after all." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. After all, we need to win that last ticket to the World Championships." Gao said as Bal ate his pizza and drank his medicine.

"We're gonna reach 100 wins before anyone else, bal!"

"And we'll tune up the deck to maximize the power of this new Impact Monster!" Baku said.

"Great idea, Baku!" Haruka said.

"Sounds good!" Kuguru said.

"I'm counting on you!" Gao said.

"Leave it to us!" Baku said. Kakeru stands up as he walks to the window and watches.

"Please do try your best." Kakeru said as he had a evil look on his face, "Little Bal."

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage...

"Wlecome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card to present."

"Showing one now!" Diasuke clapped his hands twice, revealing a card. It shows a large mechanical hovercraft-like sea turtle, it's he two blue visors eyes, a diamond-like, hexagon shaped top shell that's emerald green, it's bottom shell is yellow-orange, and it flipper-like legs are hovering off the ground. When it's crossnized with a monster the top part of the shell detches and becomes a one handled shield, it's bottom part of the shell becomes an outer chest plate armor, and legs form together into a hand blaster, "This is Photonic Gear Turtle Guard. Size 2 monster with 3000 power and 7000 defense, with a critical of 1. Like the others, he can call from the Drop Zone by paying the call cost and that is 1 gauge. If this card is the soul of a "Photonic" monster, when I'm being attacked by an opponent or monster while my center in opened, I can put this card from the monster's soul into the Drop Zone. It'll reduced the damage to 0 and gain 1 gauge and 1 life. But I can only activate this effect once per turn."

"Another defensive Photonic Gear. That's sound good!"

"Of course it is. This chapter is done. The next one will be about continuing the WBC Cup until Gao reaches 100 wins. However, he will be seeing an unexpected surprise. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	30. Doctor Kakeru's Identify Revealed

Chapter 30: Doctor Kakeru's Identify Revealed

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is in the final stretch, here at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold!"

"Bal..." One gauge was used, "Will try his super-super best, bal!" Bal breaks out the gravity.

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 1!" Gao said as Bal absorbed the sun as his armor combines it, turning it into a saucer disc.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws the saucer as it sliced through Zodiac, destroying it.

"That can't be! He broke through the Impact Monster Block?!" Kakeru asked as he was surprised.

"A new Impact Monster!" Baku said.

"One that can break through the Block!" Haruka said.

"Amazing!"

"Never thought he got it." Daisuke said.

"So Bal has gained another new power." Jack said.

"And it's really special." Ryuuga said.

"Penetrate, bal!" Bal grabs the saucer as he throws it again, inflicting 2 damage at Kakeru.

"Doctor Kakeru!" The twins yelled.

"Bal and I are going to continue fighting! And!" Gao said.

* * *

"We're gonna become Buddy Champions, bal!" Bal said with confidence. Kakeru laughed.

"You surprised me, little Bal. An Impact Monster that would overpower Zodiac's Gravity Rest... But your turn is over now." Kakeru said.

"Doctor Kakeru! Bal's attack isn't over yet! If I pay 1 gauge, Bal can attack again, as many time as I want!" Gao said as he paid one gauge.

"What?!" Kakeru is surprised.

"Bal!" Bal spins around as he throws it again, hitting Kakeru, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gao has 2 gauge left! He can do it!" Baku said.

"Bal!" Bal throws it again, inflicting one damage, "This will finish you, bal!" With his final blow, he throws it and inflicts one damage and defeated Kakeru.

* * *

Bal Dragon had been kidnapped, but he's back! I'm so glad, so very glad! And now it's the last day of the Japan Tournament! Only one slot remaining for the World Championships! Many of the remaining fighters are close to 100 wins, B!" Then seagulls came by as they peck him, "Ouch! The right-hand seagull is named Chiwa, a very aggressive girl! Buddy..."

"Meowt!"

* * *

At the town square...

"It's finally the last day of the WBC Japan Tournament! Today, we're once again coming to you live from Cho-Taiyo Island! Master Tasuku Ryuenji, Gaito Kurouzu, and Daisuke and Masamune have already qualified for the World Championships. Only one slot for the World Championships remains! Currently, the top player is Dai Kaido, with 91 wins!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the cruise...

"Hooray Chief!" The students and the turtles cheered.

"Next in line are Tenka Gotsurugi, Kiyotaka Izayoi, Shura Gokumon, and Ageha Gokuraku."

Gaito, Minako, and Abygale are at the port as they walk through, hearing the announcement.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gao Mikado is currently in 10th place! Making it to the top seems impossible!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"The tournament continues until sunset! If nobody reaches 100 by that time, there will be only 3 representatives for Japan! What sort of finale awaits us?" Paruko announced. The helicopter with the Gaen symbol on it, landed as Kyoya Gaen arrived at the island.

* * *

"I balanced the deck to work with the new Impact Monster." Baku said as he handed Gao, a new improved deck.

"Thank you, Baku!" Gao thanked.

"And here's a pizza! Please eat it when you get hungry." Kuguru said.

"Thank you, bal!" Bal said as he eats pizza and Gao placed his deck into his deck case.

"You're eating it already?" Baku asked.

"Are you that hungry?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah! Bal is hungry, bal!"

"Gao! Little Bal!" Gao heard Kakeru as he and his assistants came with him.

"Doctor Kakeru! Tsubaki! Tsubasa!" Gao said as Kakeru tripped and fell.

"Doctor Kakeru!" The twins said as they helped him.

"Are you okay?" Gao asked. Kakeru chuckled.

"We came because we were worried about Bal, but... instead, I'm making you worry about me!" Kakeru said.

"Don't worry, Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubasa said.

"We'll help you all the way!" Tsubaki said.

"Aww, thanks you two. You two are really the great assistants." He gave them a pat on their heads and stroke it, "So Bal. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked Bal.

"Doing great, bal! All thanks to Doctor Kakeru, bal!"

"I'm so glad. But don't push yourself too hard. I'm sure that you two will be able to make it. If you need us, we'll coming running! Come on, guys!" Kakeru said as he leaves and runs.

"Wait for us, Doctor Kakeru!" Tsubasa said.

"We're helping too!" Tsubaki said as they followed him as he fell. The twins sighed for the expectations.

"Let's help him, Tsubaki."

"Yeah."

"I'm more worried about Doctor Kakeru." Gao said.

"I think the twins can handle this." Haruka said.

"I suppose you're right."

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said, "Bal will become Buddy Champion, bal!" He goes ahead.

"Yeah!" Gao follows.

* * *

At the hotel, Tasuku and Daisuke were at the balcony, watching the announcement on screen.

"In a few moments, the Buddyfighting will begin!" Paruko announced, "We'll be gathering all the fighters into the UFO Stages!"

"Jack. I'm counting on you." Tasuku said.

"You too, Ryuuga. Go with Jack." Daisuke said.

"Right."

"Understood!" Ryuuga said as he and Jack went off to take care of business.

"So what are we going to do about the twins?" Daisuke asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

"If there are some things that could get them in shock, what do you suppose we should do?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku thinks.

"They need to know the truth. It would hurt them but it's for the best. We can't allow this to go any further." Tasuku said.

"Very well."

* * *

The UFO Stages gathers all the remaining fighters inside.

"Gathering completed! Is everybody ready?" Paruko announced as the stages are set to launch, "5 seconds to launch! 4! 3! 2! 1! Fire!" The Stages blasted them out, sending them through different locations.

* * *

Dai landed at the different part of the forest.

"All right! Where are the fighters?!" Dai asked as he was excited and runs to find one.

* * *

Shura landed in another different part of the forest.

"A beautiful landing is my destiny." Shura said.

"This way, Master Shura!" Gepard said as he went ahead.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Ageha, who is another part of the forest, runs.

"Aw, my makeup is going to be smudge!" She complained.

"Are you okay, Aggie-kins?" Aettir asked.

"Sure as sunshine!"

* * *

Kiyotaka, who is another part of the forest, walks.

"Okay. Orders from boss that I have to lay low. Can't let anyone who I was Doctor Gara's employee. Gotta keep a low profile. Gotta keep a low profile." He repeated.

* * *

Later, many fighters are running to find opponents, they can battle.

"Whoa! Buddyfighters are looking for a match, with not a moment to lose! Everyone's bursting with fighting spirit!" Paruko announced as many encounter others.

"Fight me!" The first one requested.

"Sure!" The other agreed.

* * *

"Let's Buddyfight!" The second requested.

"Come at me!" The other agreed. The two UFO Stages are set for those 4. Many more are set for many opponents and their encounters.

"Oooh! I'm getting Paru-calls from all over the place!" Paruko announced, "Talk about an unbelievably fast pace!"

* * *

"I had heard that your Buddy had returned, but it seems the rumors were true!" Tenka said as he encountered with Gao, "Then I would like to challenge you for a rematch!" He pulled out his phone again for Paru-call.

"I'll send you packing!" Gao said.

"Bal got even stronger, bal!" Bal said.

"Paru-call!" Both of them pushed the button.

* * *

"Yes yes, here I come! Warp!" Paruko transported herself to where Gao and Tenka are.

* * *

"Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

"Five skills! Five blades! The greatest swords in history are in my hand! Luminize! Blade Beast Revolt!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"We'll win and win and win all over the place, bal!"

"Katana World!"

"We are prepared to burn our bridges in one last stand!" Munechika said.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Come on, Gao! Bal! Do your best!" Hanako cheered.

"You two, amp up your fighting spirit!" Suzumi cheered, "If you got the most fighting spirit, you have nothing to fear!"

"My my, those two really are hyped up." Daisuke's mom said.

* * *

"Bal, let's go! I Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

* * *

At the starting line...

"Gao Mikado regains life with a Buddycall!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Finish him off in one blow!" Baku said.

"It's going to end his turn!" Kuguru said.

"Do it, Gao!" Haruka cheered.

"Oh, listen to you three. There's no way that he could finish the fight in this situation." Ozon B said as he turned to the screen.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Bossman! Be careful!" Munechika said.

"Certainly!" Tenka said.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it. Bal pulls out his sword as bursts of flames engulf him and his armor detached.

"Bal will try his super-super best, bal!" Bal said as he raised his sword, as it absorbs the sun above him, and the armor combines it into a saucer.

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 1!" Gao said as Bal grabs it.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws the saucer as it sliced through at Munechika as it destroyed him.

"Munechika!" Tenka yelled as it spins back to Bal.

"Penetrate, bal!" Bal throws it again, inflicting 2 damage at Tenka.

"Oh no!" Tenka yelled, "But your critical is merely 1! You cannot finish me off!"

"Bal Saucer Over Rush can be used again and again, as long as I pay 1 gauge each time!" Gao said as he paid one gauge.

"What?!" Tenka asked as he was surprised.

"One more time, bal!" Bal throws it as he inflicted 1 damage and defeated Tenka.

"I am filled with regret!"

* * *

(G: ?/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Bal)

(T: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

* * *

"A-A-Amazing! Bal Dragon has a new Impact Monster! It's called, Bal Dragon, Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Paruko announced.

"They did it!" Kuguru said.

"They used the new Impact Monster!" Haruka said.

"Keep it up! Gao, Bal!" Baku said.

* * *

"Looking good! Looking great! G-A-O!" Hanako and Suzumi cheered, "Looking good! Looking great! BAL!"

* * *

"B-Bal Dragon... Bal S-Saucer... Nobody told me about this, B!" Ozon B said.

"Didn't he saw it last night?" Haruka asked.

"He was asleep, after all." Kuguru said as the cat came, spinning plates.

* * *

Tenka gets blasted out after his loss.

"Next time, I shall not lose! Just you wait and see!" Tenka said. Then Gao and Bal landed down.

"We did it, bal!" Bal said happily.

"Gao and Bal won, bal!"

"All right! On to the next fight!" Gao said, "Looks like there aren't any fighters nearby." He pull out his phone as he looked up, "Which way do you wanna go?" He asked.

"At times like this... Let's use the Weathervane Dragon, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his directional tool as it spins around, "This way, bal!"

"Great!"

* * *

Ageha used her core gadget to see her face as she pulls on her makeup.

"Right now? No way!" She said after been founded by Gao and Bal.

* * *

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws it at Avalon as it was destroyed, "Penetrate, bal!" Bal grabs it as he throws it again.

"Oh no!" Ageha yelled as she was hit with 1 damage.

"Bal, bal, bal!" Bal throws it again.

"Eek!" Ageha screamed as she was hit again with 1 damage, "Too hype! Too much! Out of this world!" She has lost the match.

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much." Gao said.

"Thank you very much, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel, in the suite room. Kyoya Gaen came in. He turned on the TV as he show the live match.

"With a new power in hand, they're racking up the wins at an amazing rate!" Paruko announced.

"Bal, bal, bal, bal, bal, bal!"

* * *

"In the blink of an eye, Gao has soared to fifth place!" Ozon B said, "Looks like we might witness a miracle, B!"

"All right!" Baku said.

"Keep it up!" Kuguru cheered.

"Go, Gao! Go, Bal!" Haruka cheered.

"Meanwhile, the top ranked player, Dai Kaido... His win count doesn't increased at all." Ozon B said as he witnessed, Dai's name, "Let's go to our field reporter, Miss Paruko!"

* * *

"Here I am!" Paruko said as she warps herself.

"Paruko!" Paruko heard Dai's voice.

"Huh?" She saw Dai as he appeared.

"Aren't there any people who want to fight?!" Dai asked, "I, the great Dai Kaido, will face you!" He recommended.

"Making it to the top is my priority." Shura said as he was hiding behind the tree, "Until then, I'm going to avoid fighting you, and keep picking off the weaker fighters." He then leaves.

"Hey! Doesn't anybody want to see my invincible dragon for themselves?" Dai asked.

"I think I've figured why Dai Kaido's win count isn't increasing." Paruko realized.

* * *

"Chief! Your voice is too big, turtle!" The red turtle said as he cried.

"Too big, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"Well, his name does mean big in Japanese..." The blue turtle said.

* * *

At the forest, Kakeru was walking acting none-suspiciously. He looked up to see if he's being followed. Jack and Ryuuga were hiding behind the tree.

* * *

At the docks, Tasuku and Daisuke were there, with the Buddy Polices member arrived.

"Gao Mikado wins again! He soars to third place!" Paruko announced but then Tasuku receives the call.

"Yes?"

"Tasuku? It's me, Takihara." Takihara said.

* * *

At Mikazuki Island.

"We've investigated Mikazuki Island thoroughly. As we feared, we weren't able to find Doctor Gara. But we do know that Kiyotaka is back on Cho-Taiyo island. Also, we were able to recover the deleted data." Takihara said.

* * *

"Really?! That's great, Mister Takihara!" Tasuku said.

* * *

"You can really tell this is a Gaen Financial Group system! The data was saved thanks to multiple backups!" Stella said.

* * *

"Ms. Stella. There's something we need you to check right away in that data." Tasuku requested.

"Hopefully it will give us the information we need." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the forest...

"It's a festival, a festival! A big catch festival!" Dai said as he carries a net and throws it as it captures Shura.

"Oh no!" Shura yelled.

"Master Shura!" Gepard said.

"I've caught something!" Dai said.

"What's going on?!" Shura asked as he was trying to get out, "The net of destiny has fallen from the sky!" He yelled as Dai came to them as he kneel down, pulling out his phoen for the Paru-call.

"Now, fight me!" Dai said.

* * *

"Looks like Dai Kaido's win count is going up again!" Ozon B said.

"Hooray, Chief!" The turtles cheered repeatedly.

"However!"

* * *

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" Gao pays 2 gauge and activates it.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws it as it hits the opponent, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gao Mikado has rise up to second place!" Ozon B said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"The gap between him and Dai Kaido is shrinking, B!"

* * *

"Looking good, Gao!" Baku said.

"You're almost there, little Bal!" Kuguru said.

"Keep it up, you two!" Haruka said.

"The only concern is the time remaining." Ozon B said, "There's less than an hour to sunset, so there's a chance that nobody will reach 100 wins, B!"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"That's not true!" Hanako said, "Gao will definitely reach 100 wins!"

"I know that my Gao will manage, someghow! Do your best, Gao!" Suzumi said.

"They're really getting so hyped up." Daisuke's mom said as she was surprised.

* * *

At the UFO Stage, Dai is battling against another opponent.

"All right! Duel Jaeger! It's a Link Attack Festival!" Dai said as they finished the opponent off, "This is my 99th win!"

* * *

"He did it, turtle!" The red turtle said as he was happy.

"Just one more win, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"He's almost there, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

* * *

"Take that!" Gao said as he attacks the opponent with 2 damage.

"Bal!" Bal attacks as he destroyed a monster. Gao attacks another monster as he destroys it, "Bal, bal, bal!" Bal runs up as he finishes the opponent as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado has reached 99 wins as well!" Paruko announced as the UFO Stage blasted the loser out, "He's finally tied with Dai Kaido!"

* * *

"He did it!" Hanako said as she hugged her mom.

"He's almost there! Almost there!" Suzumi said.

* * *

"Just one more win!" Baku said.

"But he needs to hurry!" Kuguru said.

"It's almost sunset!" Haruka said.

"Will the sun set first?! Or will one of them reach 100 wins first?!" Paruko announced, "The WBC Cup Japan Tournament is finally reaching its climax!"

* * *

Sunset, at the forest, Doctor Kakeru continues walking through the forest as Jack and Ryuuga secretly follows him.

"What should we do, Jack? Should we capture him?" Ryuuga asked quietly.

"No. We won't be able to find evidence if he's Doctor Gara if we capture him." Jack said.

"Hmm, yes. They're a nuisance." Kakeru said as he was aware that he was being followed and runs through the trees.

"He's getting away!" Ryuuga said as they run after him. But along the way, they encounter a mist, blocking their path.

"A smokescreen!" Jack said as a silhouette of a monster was hiding inside. Jack came out from the smoke as Ryuuga holds on to his legs.

"He got away, Jack! What are we gonna do?" Ryuuga asked as Jack looks to see if Kakeru's still there.

* * *

At the docks, Tasuku watches the match on the phone, while Daisuke is sitting down, waiting for their buddies to arrive.

"What's taking them so long?" Daisuke asked.

"Be patient. I'm sure they'll come back." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"Daisuke!" Ryuuga said as they came back.

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"Ryuuga! Good to see you two are back." Daisuke said.

"We're sorry. We lost sight of him." Jack reported.

"Seriously?!" Daisuke asked as they were surprised.

"There was smokescreen in the path and that's what led Doctor Kakeru to run." Ryuuga said.

"No..." Tasuku said as he received a phone call, "Hello?"

* * *

At the Mikazuki Island...

"Tasuku. It's just as you thought. Doctor Gara found a way to control metabolic system as well. In other words..." Stella said as she explained the information to Tasuku.

* * *

Tasuku ended the call.

"What's wrong, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"Gao and Bal are in danger." Tasuku said.

"What?!"

* * *

Gao and Bal continuing running to find another opponent as Gao received a call.

"Bal, wait a second." Gao said as he takes the call, "Daisuke? Hello?"

"Gao. Tasuku just found out that..." Daisuke was about to explain.

"Don't interfere with Doctor Gara." Gara said as he snapped his finger, allowing the monster to activate the jamming signal, all across the island. Gao's call ended due to the jamming.

"What's wrong, bal?" Bal asked.

"The call dropped." Gao said.

"Gao! Little Bal!" Kakeru said as he came by to them.

"Oh! Doctor Kakeru!" Gao said as he saw him.

"Bal!" Bal runs to him.

"I was wondering how little Bal was doing." Kakeru said.

"Bal is doing great, bal!" Bal said.

"Well, just in case, can I give you another check-up?" Kakeru requested.

"We're grateful that you're willing to do that, but the time..." Gao said.

"Did you forget? I'm participating in the tournament too." He recalled.

"Oh." Gao remembered.

"It should be kicking in soon."

"Bal?" Bal was confused of what he means as Kakeru pulls out his phone.

"Maybe you're not thrilled at the thought of me being your 100th win, but... It looks like you're out of time, and..." he turns it on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tasuku, Daisuke, and their Buddies are running to save Gao.

"Tasuku! Daisuke! The jamming signal has stopped!" Stella said.

"Great news!" Daisuke said.

"Please contact Gao, right away!" Tasuku requested.

"That's the problem. Gao's cell phone is currently in use." She said.

"Does that mean that Gao's in battle right now?" Daisuke asked.

"Can you determine the jamming signal's point of origin?" Tasuku requested.

"Yes. I'll send you a map to your cell phone." She said.

"Let's hurry, guys!" Tasuku said.

"Right!" All three said.

* * *

Gao pulls out his phone for the Paru-call.

"If you don't hurry, the sun's going to set." Kakeru said.

"Y-Yeah." Gao said.

"What's wrong, bal?" Bal asked.

"I dunno. I feel like I shouldn't push this..." Gao said.

* * *

At the other part of the forest, Dai throws a net again as he caught another fighter.

"I've caught an opponent!" Dai said.

"Damn you!" It was Kiyotaka, who was caught in the net.

"Stop struggling, and fight me!" Dai demanded.

"And why should I fight you?!" Kiyotaka asked.

"Because if I beat you, I'll get 100 wins. And you are the opponent I haven't fought before." Dai said as he pulls his phone for the Paru-call.

"I hate this!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Dai Kaido has captured Kiyotaka Izayoi! If he's victorious, he'll make it to 100 wins!" Paruko announced.

"It's a festival, a festival! A 100 wins festival!" Dai said.

* * *

"Come on, Gao." Kakeru said, "If you don't hurry, he's going to beat you to it."

"All right." Gao said as they pushed the button. Kakeru smiled for his plan to work.

* * *

"Unbelievable! For Gao's 100th win, he'll be taking on Doctor Kakeru!" Ozon B said, "In that case..." He moves his desk, "I'll abandon my duties and cheer my hero, B!" He put on his cheerleader outfit, "Go, go, Doctor Kakeru! Do your best!" He cheered as the cat joined in too.

"Meow meow meow!"

"Come on, Tsubasa! We gotta watch this! It's Doctor Kakeru's fight!" Tsubaki said as he runs to the audience.

"Wait for me!" Tsubasa said as she follows her brother.

* * *

"Now, will Gao prove victorious over Doctor Kakeru and reach 100 wins? Let's get things started! UFO Stage..." She pushed the button on it and toss it, "Open!" The UFO Stage grew as it used its beam to send Gao, Bal and Kakeru into the stage. But Tasuku, Daisuke, and their buddies are running to try and reach him.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Daisuke said.

"No! Miss Paruko!" Tasuku said but it was too late.

* * *

The UFO Stage has been set. Gao received a phone call.

"Senior Tasuku! Sorry, I'm about to..." Gao said.

"Be careful, Gao. Your opponent, Kakeru Futaboshi... is Doctor Gara!" Tasuku issused a warning. Gao appears on the red side of the stage.

"What are you talking about, Senior Tasuku? Doctor Gara and Doctor Kakeru have different scents, so they're different people!" Gao recalled as Kakeru appears on the blue side.

"That was a trick!" Tasuku said.

"But that's impossible!"

"Bal..." Gao heard Bal, getting weak as he sees Bal, in pain.

"What's wrong, Bal?" Gao asked.

"Bal's body feels... hot, bal." Bal said as he instantly transforms to his true form and still in pain.

"Bal!" Gao said.

"G-Gao..." Bal said as Gao is surprised, "Gotta fight soon, bal. Bal... really wants to fight, bal." He continues to struggle in pain.

"What are you saying, Bal?"! Gao asked.

"Sounds like the drugs are finally kicking in." Kakeru said. Gao heard as he was getting upset.

"What have you done to Bal?!" Gao asked.

"Don't look so scary. Shall I give you some candy?" Kakeru asked as he takes out a lollipop.

"Answer the question!" Gao demanded.

"This candy is custom-made." Kakeru explained as he licked it, "It has a special ingredient. While you're licking it, your metabolic system functions differently than normal. In other words.." Kakeru removes his science coat, revealing his identify, "Changing my scent... Is as easy as can be... For the great Doctor Gara!" Gara showed himself to Gao and Bal. Gao was shocked of what he saw.

* * *

Gara laughed as the audience watched.

"This is not good!" Haruka said.

"Doctor Kakeru is..." Kuguru said.

"Doctor Gara?!" Baku asked. The twins were in shock after what they saw.

"No... This couldn't be..." Tsubasa said.

"Does that mean we were working with a criminal this whole time?!" Tsubaki asked as he got upset.

"Wh-What are you saying, B?!" Ozon B asked as he got heartbroken after seeing his hero as a criminal, "Doctor Kakeru, transforming into such an evil-looking villain... It's not possible, B!" He melted off completely.

* * *

"You were deceiving us all this time? Even the twins..." Gao asked.

"Heh. They're meant nothing to me. I was actually planning to using them as tools to make them my accomplices. I was also planning of having them shared the blame with me. But... plans have changed." Gara said.

* * *

"No..." Tsubasa said as she started to cry.

"He can't be saying that!" Tsubaki said.

* * *

"Why did you do it?!" Gao asked.

"My goal is to make Zodiac the strongest monster. An ultimate monster that I can use in all worlds!" Gara explained as he brought out his Buddy.

* * *

Tasuku, Daisuke and their buddies are watching on Tasuku's phone as they heard Gara's words.

"To do that, it needs to absorb powerful monsters from each world. Even on the world that I have created. And so I set my sights on Dragon World first. The power of Dragon World is immense, after all. Don't worry, absorbing monsters is easy enough. Once a monster has lost and can't move, Zodiac will go... chomp!" He bites onto his lollipop and eats it, "It's that easy. But if the monster still has memories or reason, it's not so easy to absorb." Gara explained.

"Bal wants to fight already, bal! Have to fight, bal!" Bal yelled as he was going on a rampage.

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

"Then... that stuff you made Bal drink..." Gao recalled the time.

"A drug that will make him lose his memories and his reason." Gara said as Gao was shocked.

"Bal... Let Bal fight, bal..." Bal said, "Gao..."

"That guy there is a new type, a Sun Dragon, and he can even create Impact Monsters. But he's a little brat! He doesn't have that many memories. He'll lose his reason easily enough. He's literally the perfect sacrifice!" Gara said as he laughed loudly and evilly.

"You..." Gao is starting to get mad, "I'm going to defeat you."

"Sounds good to me. Go ahead and try." Gara said as Gao gets irritated, "Did you forget what I made him drink? By the time, this fight is over... He'll lose all trace of his memories and reason!" Gao felt frustrated as he doesn't know what to do, "Just imagine it. Even if you two win, the only thing that'll be released from this stage... Will be a mindless creature with no memories, lashing out widly according to its instincts. A freak!"

* * *

 _He imagines Bal, going on a rampage after his memories loss, as he blasted out flames throughtout the island, "He won't understand human words. All monsters who gets in his way will be his enemy!"_

 _"Stop it, Bal!" Jack said as he tries to help him but got slashed by Bal's sword and got destroyed._

 _"Calm down, Bal!" Ryuusei said as he hold Bal down but then Bal grabs him and throws him down._

 _"It'll be real interesting to see how much damage he causes." Gara said._

* * *

Bal then stands up, "Bal, bal!" He starts losing control.

"If you hand him over without putting up a fight, I'd be willing to let you live." Gara offered an option as it made Gao frustrated.

"There's no way I could do that!" Gao refused.

"Then you have two options. If you win, you'll suffer. If you lose, you'll suffer. Now, which form of suffering will you choose?" Gara said as he raised his hands as he closed them into fists and show to Gao, what opinions he chooses, "Gao Mikado!"

"You're toying with Bal's life and the twins trusted you. How can you do this?" Gao asked as he was getting mad. Gara chuckled as Gao clenched his fist tighter, "You... And you call yourself a Buddyfighter?!" He yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage...

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card to present!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one... now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows a olossal quatraped dragon with an enormous and spherical body equipped with black armor with bright orange energy resonating from within its body. It also has large orange wings on it's back with the black armor equipped onto it and black chains wrapped around its body and claws. On the center of it's body, there is a large core resembling a large energy source where it pulls in and stores its energy. When it uses it's ability, it uses a powerful gravitational pull to pull in everything in its sight into the hole to feed and regain energy. When it attacks, it uses it's chains to wrap it's target and shock them with full force, "This is known as Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter! A size 3 monster with 11000 power, 7000 defense, but the critical is unknown."

"Wait. Unknown? But then how would we know how much critical it gets?" Ryuusei asked.

"That's what his effect does. When he's called to the field, he destroy all cards on the field except this card. Then, for each card destroyed, this card gains Critical 1 as long it is on the field."

"So if there are like 6 cards destroyed..."

"Then he gains 6 critical."

"Wow! He sounds powerful!"

"And he's got Penetrate. But he's only called by paying 3 gauges and 1 life. So it's risky. But it's still powerful. The next chapter is done. The next one will be about Gao, battling against Doctor Gara. Hopefully, Bal can regain his control back and his memories. Give us a review of what you think and gives good Photonic ideas please. More will come later on. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	31. Dragon Force Released

Chapter 31: Dragon Force Released!

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup Japan Representative Invitational Tournament is in the final stretch, here at Cho-Tokyo Island, B! Cold! Gao Mikado is just one win away from qualifying for the World Championships! Standing in his way is our very own Doctor Kakeru Futaboshi! But what a twist!" Ozon B said.

"Sounds like the drugs are finally kicking in." Kakeru said. Gao heard as he was getting upset.

"What have you done to Bal?!" Gao asked.

"Don't look so scary. Shall I give you some candy?" Kakeru asked as he takes out a lollipop.

"Answer the question!" Gao demanded.

"This candy is custom-made." Kakeru explained as he licked it, "It has a special ingredient. While you're licking it, your metabolic system functions differently than normal. In other words.." Kakeru removes his science coat, revealing his identify, "Changing my scent... Is as easy as can be... For the great Doctor Gara!" Gara showed himself to Gao and Bal. Gao was shocked of what he saw.

"Unbelievable! Doctor Kakeru was actually the evil scientist, Doctor Gara, B!" Ozon B starts to cry, "Time for a tearful Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat came out as she cried too.

* * *

"Gao Mikado's participation in the World Championships depends on this battle! However, Kakeru Futaboshi, or rather, Doctor Gara, is his opponent." Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel room, Kyoya was watching the match on TV.

"The tournament organizers have ruled that Buddyfight must go on! Unfortunately for me... I have no choice but to obey their ruling!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Gao looks at Bal, who's still in pain from the drug.

'There's no way that the drug could break the bond between Bal and me!' Gao thinks, "I'm going to defeat you, and save Bal too!" He recommended, "Rise, sun! Burn, sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!"

Gara chuckled, "You're so cruel. You're going to let your Buddy attack innocent people? Oh well. In the end, I'm the one who's going to win. Kneel, planetary scrap! Be erased beyond dimensions! Luminize, Cosmo Elimination!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(Gao: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gar: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao calls three Sun Dragons in a row!" Paruko announced as Tasuku, Daisuke and their buddies, including the members of Buddy Police, were waiting outside for Gara to come out, "He deals 2 damage to Gara and his turn ends!"

* * *

"I equip! Legblade Rejecter! I Buddycall Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Zodiac! Attack the fighter!"

* * *

"When Zodaic is a Star Dragon World monster, its ability increases its critical by 1. As a result, Gao takes 3 damage!" Paruko announced.

"It's got that Impact Monster Block called Gravity Rest!" Baku said.

"But won't the Bal Saucer Over Rush worked, since it worked last time?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah! Bal can counter that!" Kuguru agreed.

* * *

Gao draw and Charge and Draw, "I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He equips his item, "Sun Fist, Balguard! Here we go!" Gao makes his attack.

"Move!" Gara moves Zodiac to the center.

"What?!" Gao was surprised.

"You see, when I use Zodiac in Star Dragon World, it gains the Move ability!" Gara explained as Gao got frustrated.

"But... When Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb does a Link Attack with another Sun Dragon... I can pay 1 gauge..." He paid 1 gauge, "To destroy my opponent's center monster!" Ultrabomb, a orange fat dragon with a bomb shell armor created a duplicate of himself as his duplicate jumps towards Zodiac as he turns into a bomb and explodes, destroying Zodiac.

"Soulguard, Activate!" Zodiac is revived due to Soulguard, "I cast! Speculight Ring!" He cast as it gave Zodiac a boost, "This raises Zodiac's defense, and gives it Counterattack!" Zodiac jumps as he strikes at Ultrabomb and destroys it.

* * *

"Gao's Balguard attack was nullified by a Counterspell." Paruko announced, "Gara regains one life!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Baku said.

"Really?" Haruka asked.

"I can't do this anymore, B!" Ozon B said as he appears next to them and was still crying, "I've been betrayed by Doctor Kakeru. I no longer have faith in anything!"

"Meow meow!" The cat came out as she cried.

"I wonder if the twins felt the same way too." Kuguru wondered. Baku looks to see if the twins react after seeing Kakeru's true identify.

"Huh? They're gone." Baku said.

"Huh?!" Kuguru was surprised.

"Where did they go?" Haruka asked.

* * *

"I cast! Future Astrology!" He cast, "If I have Zodiac on the field, I can draw 2 cards!" He drew 2 cards.

"It's showtime, Dragoneraser, Hind Lance!" He called out a black futuristic dragon like the other Dragonerasers, white and red lining, "Crossnize!" It combined with Zodiac as it gains drills with water spiraling, Gara laughed, "Now you losers can't do anything. I call Discarnea to the left!"

"Bal!" Bal goes crazy.

"Calm down!" Gao said.

"Shut up!" Bal yelled angrily.

"Bal..." Gao became concerned. Gara laughed.

"This is no time to be distracted!" He said as Discarnea attacks Gao, inflicting 3 damage, "Zodiac! Follow him! Vertical Ray!" Zodiac sends his attack at Gao.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regaining one life and gained a gauge.

"Zodiac's attack has been blocked! And now it's Gao's turn, but..." Paruko announced as Bal is going to crazy.

"Let Bal fight! Let Bal fight! Let Bal fight!" He demanded.

* * *

"What's wrong with Bal?" Haruka asked.

"Right now, fighting is the only thing that Bal can think about." Baku said, "He's lost almost all of his reason!"

"Then... is he losing the memories, too?" Kuguru asked.

* * *

"Calm down, Bal!" Gao said, "You know who I am, right?" He asked as Bal looked at Gao.

"G... G..." He tried to remembered but couldn't, "Bal! Bal! Bal! Bal wants to fight, bal!"

"He's even forgotten my name." Gao said as Gara chuckled.

"Do you get it now? Even if you win, all you'll do is unleash an uncontrollable freak! Give up already!" He said.

"I promised Bal." He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "That we'd become Buddy Champions together! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he regained one life.

"Bal... Bal!" Bal roared as he jumps to the right.

"Gao Mikado does a Buddycall!" Paruko announced.

"I'm going to keep my promise to Bal, no matter what! Even if he doesn't remember it anymore!" Gao swore.

* * *

"Gao..." Suzumi said.

"Try your best, Bal! Bal! Bal!" Hanako cheered as she cried.

* * *

"It's no use." Gara paid one gauge and discard a card, "Zodiac's ability, activate! Kneel! Gravity Rest!" Gravity binds Bal down.

* * *

At the town square...

"Gao Mikado calls Black Dot, but once again his attack is blocked by Gravity Rest! He uses a spell to increase his gauge and hand cards, but Zodiac moves to the center!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Then I'll use Balguard to..." Gao makes his attack.

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" He cast a red barrier with the star mark on it as it nullified the attack.

"This attack misses its mark as well!" Paruko announced.

"No. We still have Bal Saucer Over Rush! I'll use this to finish him off!" Gao was about to use as Bal struggles.

"Bal..."

"Final Phase!" Gao declared but then Zodiac released its power as it closes off time and space, "M-my body... I can't move!" Gara laughed as he wasn't affected.

"How pitiful you are, Gao Mikado!"

"Wh-What in the world is happening?" Paruko announced as she looked at Zodiac.

"As long as Hind Lance is Crossnized with Zodiac, you can't do a thing with Final Phase! Everything is frozen! There is zero chance of you winning.

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo hotel...

"Gao Mikado is blocked on all fronts! He uses Balguard to bravely defend Black Dot in his center position, but the next attack from Discarnea blasts through!" Paruko announced, "And Zodiac, who has been lying in wait, advances!" Kyoya watches.

* * *

"Vertical Ray!" Zodiac attacks, inflicting 3 damage.

"Gao Mikado just barely makes it with 2 life remaining!" Paruko announced, "However! The only monster left on his field is Bal Dragon! It seems impossible for him to turn the tables!"

"Of course it's impossible! Zodiac was created by the most brilliant super-genius of this century, the great Doctor Gara... To be the greatest of all monsters! The most powerful Dual Monster in history!" Gara said.

"My turn!" Gao said.

"What? You want to keep fighting?" He asked as Gao got frustrated, "Even you must realize that there's no way you can win. It's pointless to continue fighting!"

* * *

"Oh no. Gao's in trouble." Haruka said.

"B-Baku..." Kuguru said.

"Now that he can't use Final Phase... Turning the tables with his current deck is impossible." Baku said as he got frustrated, "I'm sorry, Gao!"

"It can't be!" Kuguru said.

* * *

Gao clenched his fist tightly.

"Gao..." Bal said as Gao heard his voice, "Gao..." Bal tries to remember, "Gao..."

"Bal?" Gao asked as he sees his Buddy, remembering him.

"Together... We'll be Buddy Champions..." But then Bal starts to lose control as he became berserk again. Gara chuckled.

"So his reason and memories are finally gone."

"Bal... Why?" Gao started to cry as he remembered what Bal said to him.

* * *

 _"Let's start intensive training now, bal!"_

* * *

 _"Bal wants to become Buddy Champion together with Gao, bal!"_

* * *

 _"Bal!" Bal charges at Sieger but Sieger attacks first, "Bal!"_

 _"If you want to become Buddy Champions, bring forth every last bit of strength of yourself!" Genma said._

* * *

 _"Bal... Bal will..." Bal said as Gao comes to Genma as he used his legs to throw him down._

 _"Take this!"_

 _"Bal will become a big monster, bal!" In a blazing tornado, Bal transforms as he became huge. Sieger comes charging, as Bal grabs him and used his legs to throw him up, "Bal!" He jumps up as he attacks._

* * *

 _"Bal wants to fight lots and lots more with Gao, bal!"_

 _"But with my current deck, no matter what card I draw, it'll be blocked by Zodiac." Gao said._

 _"It's okay, bal!"_

 _"Huh? That card... Did you make another one?"_

 _"That's right, bal! When Gao got so mad at Doctor Gara, just for Bal... Bal was super-happy, bal! That's when this card was created, bal."_

 _"Bal..."_

 _"Gao is sure to win with this card, bal."_

 _"It's true. If we lose here and now, all of the hard work we did would be for nothing."_

 _"Bal is gonna become Buddy Champions with Gao, bal!"_

* * *

"I thought we were going to become Buddy Champions together!" Gao said as he cries. Then Bal roars, "How is this possible?!" He yells, "Unforgivable... I'll never forgive you! You lied to us, to your assistants, and you did awful things to Bal. And now you're taking away his memories and his reason! I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you! Doctor Gara!" He yelled as a blazing fire explodes around Gao.

* * *

At the starting line, the ground starts to glow red.

"What is this, turtle?!" The turtles asked.

"It's glowing!" Haruka said.

"Baku, the ground is..." Kuguru said.

"It really is!" Baku said.

"The whole island is glowing, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

"Meow!" The cat said.

The Cho-Taiyo Island starts to glow as the sparkles of red light gathers into the UFO Stage, where Gao is against Gara.

* * *

The red dragon spirits appears as Gao draws and Charge.

"Give him back. Give me back my Bal! My Buddy. My best friend. Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon! Turn him back to normal!" He draws a card as he raises it up and the flames gathers it to the card.

"Just what does he think he's doing?!" Gara asked. Gao transforms as his clothes turns glowing red, his hat was gone but his hair was blazing red with flame on it and flaming sash around him with fireballs above as he floats.

"Dragon Force! Release!"

"Did he say Dragon Force?!" Gara asked as he was surprised.

"Gao, what's with your new look?!" Paruko announced as she was surprised.

* * *

At the Mikado Residences...

"G-Gao?" Hanako asked as she was surprised.

"He's different now." Daisuke's mom said.

"And he's flying?" Suzumi asked.

* * *

At the town square...

"What the heck is that?" The crowds begins questioning of what they saw.

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel...

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Kyoya said as he expected this.

* * *

"I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left! Take this! My rage!" Gao said as he goes to attack.

"Move!" Zodiac was in the center again.

"I cast! Divine Guidance!" He paid 1 gauge as he cast and nullified the attack and Gara regains one life.

"Bal..."

"Come to your senses, Bal! Do a Link Attack with me!" Gao said as Bal somewhat managed to regain control a little, "Bal!" Bal then starts to remember, "Bal!" Gao yells as his Dragon Force glows.

"G... Gao..."

Paruko covered her face from seeing the bright light, "What? What's this blinding light?!" She announced as the light glows brighter. Then all of the sudden, purple smoke came out of Bal as the durg is wearing off. Bal has finally managed to regained himself again.

"Bal is full of energy, bal!" Bal said.

"Bal?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Gao!" Bal said.

"Bal!" Gao said as both of them were back together again.

"Th-That's impossible! I was sure that he'd totally lost all of his memories and reason. How is this happening?!" Gara asked.

"Gao overpowered your drugs, bal!" Bal said.

"This is because of that power that Kyoya was seeking. I can't believe it exist!" Gara said. Gao and Bal attacks together.

"Our rage!" Gao said.

"Take it, bal!" Bal said.

"I cast! Divine Guidance!" He paid one gauge as Zodiac was protected, nullifying the attack, and regained one life.

"When Dragon Force is used in a Link Attack with a Sun Dragon, the player can attack as many times as they like!" Gao explained his effect.

"Gao, can you give it one more shot, bal?" Bal requested.

"Sure!" Gao comes flying as he charging with wind current and fireballs were in front of him to attack at once, "Take this!" He strikes through at Zodiac as he destroys it.

"Gao Mikado destroys Zodiac! The crossnized Hind Lance is sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced, "Now he can do an Impact Call!" Zodiac has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Final Phase!" Both declared as Gara didn't care at the moment, "Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates it. Bal pulls out his sword as his armor detached.

"So what?! The great Doctor Gara has 12 life! Whatever you do now, it won't matter!" Gara said.

* * *

"No. If he has that spell in his hand cards, he can attack using Dragon Force one more time!" Baku said.

* * *

"I cast! Bal Exciting!" He paid 1 life to activate it as it gave him a boost.

"Bal will try his super-super-best!" Bal raised his sword.

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 1!" Gao said as Bal's sword absorbs the sun as the armor combines it into a saucer.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Bal throws it at Zodiac as it sliced through, destroying it. It returns to Bal as he grabs it, "Penetrate, bal!" He throws it at Gara, inflicting 1 damage.

"Our Linked Attack..." Gao said as he takes the saucer and throws it at Gara, inflicting 3 damage.

"Is going to continue, bal!" Bal said as he attacks again, inflicting one damage as they are doing it again, back and forth, "Bal!" And again, "Bal!" And again, until... "Let's finish him!" They attacked Gara together as they finished him off.

* * *

(Gao: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 1: Mera/None/Bal)

(Gar: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"They did it!" Paruko announced. Gara dropped his candy as he kneel down.

"So the Bal Dragon and Dragon Force combination creates an attack this powerful...Dammit..."

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared as Gao's Dragon Force wore off.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

* * *

"Gao Mikado won a brilliant victory over Kakeru Futaboshi, or rather, Doctor Gara!" Paruko announced as the crowd at the town square cheered for Gao's victory.

* * *

"He's the third person to reach 100 wins! He is now one of the Japan Representatives!"

"He did it!" Hanako said, "He's going to the World Championship!"

"Congratulations, Gao! Bal!" Suzumi said.

"You done good!" The grandma said.

"Well done indeed!" Daisuke's mom applaud.

* * *

At the forest, Gara and Zodiac are running for their lives.

"Boss!" Kiyotaka came by as he runs with him, "What are we gonna do now?!"

"As long as I have Zodiac, we can try again and again!" Gara said, "Next time, I'll create the ultimate monster for sure!"

"Right, boss!"

"Doctor Gara! Kiyotaka Izayoi!" Takihara said as he appeared in front of them and many members appeared behind them.

"Huh?!" Gara was surprised.

"What?! How did they-" Kiyotaka said.

"We are the Buddy Police. You are charged with a breach of the Buddy Monster management laws! And Kiyotaka will be listed as your accomplice. You two are under arrest!" Takihara said.

"You're going to arrest the great Doctor Gara? Or Kiyotaka?" Gara asked as he brings out his Dragonerasers. But then Jack and Ryuusei came as they attacked them and destroyed them, "What?!" Tasuku came and grabbed him from behind.

"Boss!" Kiyotaka yelled as Daisuke appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach.

"Stop your useless struggles, Doctor Gara!" Tasuku said.

"I'll take that." Daisuke said as he reached into Gara's pocket as he took his Core Deck. Then Takihara handcuffed at him.

"You two will pay this! Tasuku Ryuenji! Daisuke Masamune!" Gara yelled as he followed Takihara to be taken to custody.

"What are we gonna do about the twins?" Daisuke asked as they see them with the Buddy Police.

"I'll make sure to help those two. It's too bad that the doctor they worship is a criminal." Tasuku said.

"You really something, huh Tasuku?"

Tasuku chuckled, "What can I say? I am what I am."

"You know. I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Did Kiyotaka broke out the UFO Stage when he heard about Doctor Gara?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

At the UFO Stage, where it was broken down due to Kiyotaka's monster.

"What a waste. He should've just let me finish him!" Dai complained as the buzz sound declared, "What was that?!" He asked.

* * *

As of this moment, the WBC Cup Japan Tournament is over!" Paruko declared as Dai landed back to the ground.

"I couldn't get that last win..." Dai said but then laughed, "Oh well! It's worth the wait! The fact is that I couldn't win is destiny! It's a destiny festival!" He said as he laughed.

* * *

At night, at the huge boat with the containment boxes for shipment as Gaito, Minako, and Abygale are on it.

"Gaito. The fourth Japan Representative is Gao Mikado." Abygale said.

"Oh. Hear that? Looks like your rival decides to come for a ride." Minako said.

"That has nothing to do with me." Gaito said.

"Gao released the Dragon Force." Abygale said as Gaito is surprised.

"The Dragon Force? That kid's able to release it?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Abygale nodded.

"It can't be!" Gaito said.

"It's true."

"I thought it was my destiny to release the Dragon Force... Why would someone like him... Why!" He yelled.

"Geez! Calm down! We're on a boat here!" Minako complained, "And by the way, you sure you're going to attend the ceremony?"

"I'm not interested. And why should I care?!"

"Hey. Don't blame me for asking."

* * *

At the Cho-Taiyo Hotel. The award ceremony is about to commence at the beach.

"Well then! Time to announce the results of the WBC Cup Japan Tournament! The first to qualify was Master Tasuku Ryuenji!" The crowd cheered for Tasuku as he was sitting on stage with his Buddy, "The second was Gaito Kurouzu!" The second seat was empty since Gaito wasn't here. A few claps for Gaito, "The third is Daisuke Masamune!" The crowd cheered for Daisuke, "And finally, Gao Mikado!" The crowd cheered for Gao, "Those four Buddyfighters will be participating in the World Championships! We're all rooting for you!" Paruko announced as Dai take the microphone.

"Here's hoping that one of our representatives will be the Buddy Champion! Let's have a pre-celebration festival!" Dai said as the turtles brought trays of fish dishes and melon. They all brought it to the table.

"Wow! Look at all that food!" Haruka said as she, Kuguru, and Baku were at the table.

"Looks delicious!" Kuguru said.

"All right! Time to eat!" Baku said as they started to get food.

"It was just a dream, B... A ridiculous dream where that sweet gentle Doctor Kakeru was actually a terrible villain." Ozon B said as he was depressed at the fire place.

"It wasn't a dream, turtle." The red turtle said.

"It really happened, turtle." The green turtle said.

"And he and his accomplice are arrested, turtle." The blue turtle said.

"I wish it was a dream, B! And are the Hikkimori twins got arrested, too?!" He asked as he fell apart.

"Tsubaki and Tsubasa are with Tasuku, turtle." The red turtle said.

"He'll take care of those two, turtle." The green turtle said.

"After all, they also worship him as well, turtle." The blue turtle said. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Kyoya was watching the celebration on the balcony.

"I'm impressed, Rouga. You made it to this room without anyone noticing you." Kyoya said as he sensed Rouga's presence.

"I had plenty of time. So I did all sorts of research. Kyoya. You purchased in order to release the Dragon Force, didn't you?" Rouga asked.

"I didn't care who released it. I achieved my goal."

"What are your true intentions?"

"We're both Buddyfighters." Kyoya pulled out his Dark Core, "Let's discuss it through a Buddyfight.

"Very well." Rouga accepted his challenge.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, Kyoya and Rouga are in position to Buddyfight.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!" Rouga said as Kyoya raised his flag, which is the upgraded version of Dragon Ein, "That flag is..."

"Dragon Zwei. If you lose, you're going to be my friend again." Kyoya said.

* * *

Back at the party...

"Gao." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke came to him, "Let's continue to do our best in the World Championships!"

"We're going to settles things, you know!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Same to you two!" Gao said.

"We hope that we can meet again in the finals." Jack said.

"So don't let us down and lost, okay?" Ryuuga asked.

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said. Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke nodded at each other as they take each others' hands and shook.

Later, at the Cho-Taiyo. Kyoya watches after his battle against Rouga. Rouga and Cerberus were laying on the beach, unconscious after their loss.

"On the world stage..." He watches Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke, "I'll be waiting for you three."

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing two cards!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card. The card reveals itself, a male humanoid dragon with scarlet scales that shines as bright as the sun, dark orange futuristic body armor that cover all but his face and arms, he has dark orange gauntlets, he also has red detachable high tech wings that glows when he flies, in his right hand he holds a golden broadsword with a crimson red aura around it and in his left hand he holds a shield with the symbol of the sun on it, "This is Photonic Knight, Apollo! A size 1 monster with 4000 power and 3000 defense, with a critical of 1. When this card enters the field, I put 1 card from the opponent's gauge into the Drop Zone and deal 1 damage to the opponent. It has the ability called 'Morning Charge' If "Photonic Knight, Diana" is on the field with this card, it gains 2000 power, 2000 defense and 1 Critical. And it has the Move ability."

"Wait, who's Diana?" Ryuusei asked.

"Wait and see now." He clapped his hands twice again, revealing the next card. It shows a female humanoid dragon with azure scales the shines as bright as the night sky, white futuristic body armor covering everything but the face and arms, she also has white gauntlets, indigo hi-tech detachable wings in which they glow when she flies, in her right hand she holds a silver halberd with a cobalt blue aura, and in her left hand she hold a shield with the symbol of a crescent moon on it, "This is Photonic Knight, Diana. Same as Apollo but the power and defense are reversed. When this card enters the field, I put 1 card from my deck into the gauge and gain 1 life. She has the ability called Midnight Charge. She has the same ability as Apollo and Move ability."

"Wow! They're perfect for each other!"

"They do represent Sun and Moon. Anyways, the chapter is done. The next will be heading the World Championship. Wish me luck for this. Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	32. WBC Cup World Championship

Chapter 32: WBC Cup World Championship

* * *

"Starting from this chapter, we're back in business with a new title and everything!" Ozon B said, "I, Ozon B, will defeat the evil Buddyfighters that Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gao can't handle!"

"Don't tell fibs, bal!" Bal complained as he whacked him with his hammer.

"I was only kidding..."

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they're about to start, B!" Ozon B said as he was at the World Stage as the steam comes around the stage, "Strong Buddyfigthers from all over the world have gathered! What sorts of fights will they show us? Can't wait to find out, B!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe that Ozon B carried.

"Now it's time to raise the..."

"Meow!" Ozon B raised the flag as the cat held the trophy.

* * *

At night, at the Mikado Residences.

"Good evening, people of Japan! I'm your reporter, Tamako Haneda." Tamako said, "In just moments, I'll be at the opening ceremony of the WBC Cup World Championships, held here in Los Angeles in the United States of America!"

* * *

At the Los Angeles...

"Over there, we can see the fighting stage created by the tournament sponsors, Gaen Financial Group. It's the world's first fighting stage with a 100k person capacity, the World Buddy Stadium!" Tamako announced as the helicopters appears at the huge stadium, across the ocean.

* * *

"Suzumi, Hana, and Mrs. Masamune must be in those seats right now, waiting for the ceremony to begin." Takeshi said while the grandma drinks tea.

* * *

At the Los Angeles Airport, the gang have arrived.

"Please, we're in a hurry!" Suzumi said, "My son has to be in the WBC Cup Opening Ceremony!"

"No matter what your circumstances are, you can't enter the city without passports." The security explained.

"Los Angeles!" Hanako said as she plays along excitedly with Bal.

"Los Angeles, bal!"

"In that case, I'll have to use force!" Suzumi said as she became frustrated and makes her position to attack.

"Mom! Hold on a moment!" Gao said as he tries to stop her.

"Don't lose your temper!" Hanako said as she jumps on her to help as they fell.

"OK, where did all of our passports go?!" Suzumi asked while being dizzy.

"Found, bal!" Bal said as he got something.

"Huh?!" They asked as they looked what Bal found.

"Bal saved the in-flight pizza meal for later, bal!" Bal pulls out the pizza from the backpack, "I am pizza!" He speaks in English.

"You mean I like pizza!" Gao complained as he correct it.

"That's besides the point!" Hanako said.

"Wait a second, could those be..." Suzumi said as she saw something on the front zipper of the backpack.

"Gao, do you want some too, bal?" Bal asked.

"No thanks..." Gao said as he takes out the passports, "Bal, why do you have all of our passports?"

"You said they were important, bal." Bal said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the airplane, where it would go to the Los Angeles Airport._

 _'Everyone was sleeping, so Bal kept them safe, bal.' Bal said. Everyone was asleep as Bal put the passports into his backpack._

* * *

"So this is all your fault?!" Gao yelled.

"Huh?"

"We don't have time for this!" Gao said.

"That's right! We have to get to the World Buddy Stadium quickly!" Suzumi said as they went through the gate and head off to the stadium.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium, all people from around the world, came to see the representatives.

* * *

At the hotel room in the stadium.

"Come on!" Kuguru said while she, Baku, and Haruka are eating snacks.

"Hello!" Tasuku said as Daisuke came too.

"Yo!"

"Elder brother!" Haruka said as she ran to him and hugged.

"Good to see you're here." He said as he stroke her head.

"Huh? Where's Gao?" Tasuku asked as he noticed Gao isn't here.

"Now that you mention. I've never seen Gao around here." Daisuke said, "Do you guys know where he is?" He asked as Baku and Kuguru shook no, "Oh man. This isn't good."

"It's almost time for the opening ceremony." Tasuku said.

"If Gao doesn't make it, he'll be disqualified." Daisuke said as they heard a noise.

"Looks like it's started." Jack said.

"We better hurry back." Ryuuga said.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium...

"Ladies and gentlemen! As of now, the WBC Cup World Championships opening ceremony has begun!" Paruko announced. The World Stage was a fighting stage, almost similar to the UFO Stage but with a glass sphere around it. Fireworks explode with confetti, streaming out. Then Paruko came out of the saucer, "I, Paruko Nanana, am your humble official announcer for the WBC Cup World Championships!"

"And of course, the official analysis will be provided by..." Spotlight shown for Ozon B to appear, "Ozon B, who knows the world of Buddyfight front to back! Currently seeking a Buddy!" He said as the cat came out, carrying the flag for the WBC.

"Meow meow!"

"Nobody asked you to come along!" Paruko complained as she released a mechanical hand and pushes the cart on the railing as it spins him around, "First, we'll have an opening address from the sponsor of the tournament, Gaen Financial Group! Oh! That handsome fellow is the current head of the company, Master J Genesis!" J appears as he was wearing a yellow formal suit, with a magenta colored sash, white tie, black shirt, dark pink hair, ruffled, and has accessories in his hair.

* * *

At the room, the others watched.

"After Kyoya stepped down from the leadership position, this guy was appointed in an unprecedented landslide vote." Baku explained, "So now this big shot is the leader of Gaen Financial Group."

"He's the leading authority in Buddy Monster Research." Kuguru said. Tasuku and Daisuke watched at J Genesis.

'So he's the new leader, huh? I have a feeling that I wouldn't trust that guy.' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

The crowd for J Genesis as he settled them down.

"We will now begin the WBC Cup World Championships. That is all." J announced as the crowd were somewhat confused.

"Is that all?" An audience member asked.

"What's going on?"

"It's over already?" Paruko asked as she sweatdropped. J got off the platform to the audience as he saw Kyoya.

"You need to get the audience pumped up, Mister J." Kyoya said as J is walking towards him.

"That would be a waste of time." J said.

"You're the same as always. You hate to be wasteful."

"It's not beautiful to be wasteful. It should be eliminated. Oh, there's one thing I wanted to mention."

"Hm?"

"Regarding your unauthorized use of my research ability." J recalled.

"That wasn't me." Kyoya said, "Some total strangers used it without permission."

"Even so, the Buddy Police are investigating it. It's easy enough to cover this up, but I'd like you to refrain from any further unauthorized actions." J advised.

"So you don't consider scolding me to be a waste of time." Kyoya said as J got irritated.

"Farewell." J said as he leaves.

"Well then, up next..." Paruko announced as Ozon B railed in front of her.

"It's time to introduce the brave fighters who have fought their way to the top to represent their various countries, B!" Ozon B said as Paruko used her mech hand to push Ozon B out of the way.

"Hey! That's my job!" Paruko complained, "First up is this fighter!" Coming from the entrance, is 4 mummies who are Buddy monsters, carrying sarcophagus, "Wh-What is that?!" She asked.

"It's a sarcophagus." Ozon B said.

"Sarcopha-what?" Paruko asked as the mummies lifted the sarcophagus vertically.

"An object in which you placed a deceased person. In other words, a coffin, B!" Ozon B explained while holding a flashlight.

"Th-Then...does that mean our first fighter is a dead person?" Paruko announced.

"I feel like I can really relate to this guy!" Ozon B said as the sarcophagus starts to rattle as the fighter kicks it, revealing himself. He is an Egyptian, wearing a tribal clothes and has a mask of the Anubis, carrying a scepter.

"Shall I turn you into a mummy as well?!" He yelled while biting onto the scepter.

"Oh wow, this guy is a real show-stealer!" Paruko announced as she was amazed, "This Danger World fighter has come all the way to fulfill his ambition of building his own pyramid! His Buddy is Armorknight Mini Mummy! He's the Egypt Representative, Amenkuler the Seventeenth!" He removed his mask, as he has an Egyptian hat. The people cheered after that. On the next, two females, wearing bull costumes as they were with a man who wears a red bullfighter outfit, his hair is light brown, "He dodges the enemy' attacks like a bullfighter! A Legend World fighter, whose Buddy is Taurus Aldebaran! Spain Representative Carlos Matador!" In the explosion at the stage area, "Say hello to a turbaned ninja warrior!" It was a man, wearing a black and navy ninja outfit, his Buddy next to him is like a ninja but with a orange fish helmet and white ninja outfit, "His chosen deck is a Katana World deck, of course! His Buddy is Loud Laugh Ninja Fugumaru! India Representative, Mahatma Sinovi!" Another shows as it was a guy, wearing a torn martial outfit and his hair is blue but shaved, "Next is an Ancient World fighter and martial artist who's participating in the tournament for spiritual training and a test of strength! His Buddy is Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight! China Representative, Li Kung Fu!" Next to him is a woman, who wear the martial outfit, she has black long hair and buns on both sides, "Next to him is another China Representative, who fights alongside with him but has a special method in mind! Her Buddy is the Zodiac White Tiger, Byakkomaru! The Katana World Fighter and Second China Representative, Chu Feng Zheng!" The next one, wears a knight's armor, "His full suit of armor is a symbol of his family's noble tradition of knighthood and dragon-slaying! His Buddy is Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried. Legend World fighter and England Representative, Sir James Knightman!" Another made the entrance as it was some kind of witch doctor, riding with a giant frog, "Entering the stage astride his Buddy, Dense Forest Dragon Radica! He may look like an average little guy, but he uses a Danger World deck full of massive monsters! Africa Representative, Naguro Naguro!"

* * *

"That's a lot of representatives..." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku! It's almost time for us to join them." Jack said.

"We should go too!" Ryuuga said.

"Right." Tasuku nodded.

"Let's go." Daisuke said.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, a taxi cab came by as Gao and Bal rushes out to head inside.

"Hurry, Bal!" Gao said. Then Hanako and Suzumi came out as they followed him.

* * *

At the entrance to the stadium, Gaito and Abygale were there as Daisuke and Tasuku came too.

* * *

"All right! Our next fighter is... A cheerful businessman Buddyfighter!" Paruko announced another fighter who wears a mexican sash and hat, "His Buddy is Magic World's very own Dandy Guy, Sitri!"

"Thank you! I've finally arrived! Los Angeles!" He said.

"They called themselves the Super Hot Pair... What?!" Paruko announced as she slapped the screen down for the embarrassment theory, "Mexico Representative, Amigo Takata!"

"Thank you, thank you! I love you all!" Amigo said. Many people cheered for him.

"A cunning strategist who uses Trap-attribute spell cards with great skill!" Paruko announced as a man appears Russian, with winter outfit, "His Buddy is Remote Trickster, Lone Remote! Dungeon World fighter and Russia Representative, Ivan Shikakevich Wanaski! Next up is... How do I pronounce this?" She asked as she tries to translate the name, "C, A, T? What country are they from?"

"Meow meow?" The cat came out of Ozon B's flag as she wave the flags around.

"Are they late?" Paruko assumed, "No way, there's no way that a fighter who clawed their way up to the World Championships would be late..."

* * *

Gao sneezed as the others heard him.

"Tasuku! Jack! Daisuke! Ryuuga!" Bal yelled as they saw Bal, "Sorry to keep you waiting, bal!"

"You made it, Bal!" Ryuuga said.

"You had us worried, Bal!" Jack said.

"Gaito and Abygale, sorry to make you wait, bal!" Bal said.

"I don't care. We weren't waiting for you or anything." Abygale said as Gaito stared at Gao.

"What's up, Gaito?" Gao asked.

"Don't tell me you just arrived?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah, we just barely made it!" Gao said.

"Why? Why did someone like you get the Dragon Force..." He said as he goes ahead.

"Gaito..." Abygale said as he follows him. Gao got concerned.

"Don't take it too hard, Gao. He'll just need some time to adjust." Daisuke said.

"Yeah."

* * *

From Japan, we have 4 fighters who uses Impact Monsters! He uses Star Dragon World! He's the Prince of Buddyfight! His Buddy, Star Dragoner, Jackknife, grows even stronger by crossnizing! Japan Representative, Tasuku Ryuenji!" Tasuku walks as he waved and the crowd cheered loudly, "Another fighter who uses Star Dragon World! An elite fighter with all of his might! With his Buddy, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei has mastered the power of crossnizing with Photonic Gears! Japan Representative, Daisuke Masamune!" Daisuke waved as the crowd cheered, "A master at destroying other people's decks, and a Darkness Dragon World user! His Buddy is Black Death Dragon Abygale! Japan Representative, Gaito Kurouzu! This Dragon World fighter has his sights set on becoming Buddy Champions! His Buddy is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon! Japan Representative, Gao Mikado!"

"All right!" Gao said.

"Gao! Bal! Try your best!" Hanako cheered.

"Good luck, Elder brother!" Haruka cheered as the others are watching on the crowd.

"Finally, we have these 3, who have fought their way to the top of the America Tournament!" Paruko announced, "This Hero World fighter uses a muscle brained deck that's the best at physical combat fights! His Buddy is Gigadroid Biggest! America Representative, Devil Destroy Bigmachine!" A big muscled guy with light green hair as 4 ladies was with him, and a Buddy monster of his is like a drill with claw arms.

"I'm gonna be the winner!" Devil said.

"Next is... Wh-Wh-What's this?! He's made an unexpected comeback through the American Ranks! Dungeon World's super-speed fighter! His Buddy is Knight of Glory, El Quixote!" Paruko announced as Noboru and El Quixote appeared, "American Representative, Noboru Kodo!"

"That's..." Hanako was surprised.

"Kitten Shirt!" Bal said.

"It's not a kitten! It's a tiger!" Noboru siad.

"Noboru?!" Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka asked as they were surprised.

"The world's leading expert on Buddy Monster Research! Is he doing this to further his research?! Even though he's a sponsor of this tournament, this contender has gained a place here by fighting through the regionals! His Buddy is Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone!" J Genesis came by with his Buddy is a purple crystal monster that grows around and has a light purple core shining in the center, "Hero World Fighter and America Representative, J Genesis!"

"This has been a waste of time." J said.

"And that's it! These strong fighters from around the world... Huh? What?" Paruko announced as Takosuke came out.

"Takochu! Takochu, tako takochu!" He whispered the news at Paruko.

"What did you say?! Just now, the Tournament HQ has announced something unbelievable! As a special guest fighter, the world's greatest Buddyfighter and charismatic Renaissance man, Master Kyoya Gaen will be participating in the tournament!" Paruko announced as Kyoya Gaen made his entrance.

* * *

 _"If you want to become Buddy Champions, you'll eventually have to fight me again." Kyoya recommended._

* * *

"So that's what he meant." Gao figured.

"Well then! Let's start assigning the match partners!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"And now all of the pairings for the first round have been assigned! And! In the very first round of Block A, Master Kyoya Gaen himself will be making an appearance! What a big surprise!" Paruko announced as she tallied up the assign positions for the fighters. Kyoya will be up against Amenkuler.

"Looks like Gao's in Block B!" Hanako said.

"Tasuku and Gaito are in Block B too." Suzumi said.

"So did my Elder brother!" Haruka said. Minako was watching, far from them.

"Well, well. Looks like Gaito's in Block B. Hopefully, he'll get his Dragon Force eventually." Minako said.

"With that, the opening ceremony is finished! After this, we're finally going to see Master Kyoya's fight!" Paruko announced as Master goes to the blue side of the stage. The crowd cheered for the Kyoya, and Amenkuler is on the red side of the stage.

"You should be honored to be chosen as my opponent." Amenkuler said, "And you should regret it also."

"Regret it?" Kyoya asked.

"In all of the Egypt Tournament battles, I won without receiving a single point of damages! It will be the same in the World Championships!" Amenkuler said as Kyoya chuckled, "Cursed army of the dead! Obey your king's commands and be revived! Luminize! Pyramid Army!" His Core Gadget is a small golden pyramid with a green gem on it.

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the world to its end. Dark Luminize, World of Demise."

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!" Amenkuler said as Kyoya snickered as he held a card in his hand.

"Yes, yes, I know this one. We're all familiar with it." Ozon B said as he expected the usual flag.

"Even if you use the Dragon Ein flag to increase your life to 12, my deck could easily deliver a one-turn defeat!"

"Dragon Zwei!" Kyoya brought out the flag that he used against Rouga.

"Dragon..." Tasuku said.

"Zwei?!" Gao asked.

"Not Dragon Ein?!" Daisuke asked as they were surprised.

"I've never seen this before! Or heard of it before!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

"Meow!" Cat was surprised as her flags carried out, 'Dragon Zwei?!'

"Wh-What is that?!" Amenkuler asked as he was surprised.

"Dragon Zwei. A flag that makes all dragons obey my commands. But it limits me to using monsters only. I cannot use spells or items." Kyoya explained as he gained 10 life, "But in exchange... I start out with 20 life."

"20 life, bal?!" Bal asked as he was surprised.

"20 life?!" Ozon B asked as he explodes his mind.

"It blew his mind!" Paruko announced

* * *

(A: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 20/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Amenkuler!"

"Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Armorknight Mini Mummy to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. The little Mummies transforms to huge size like ogres but wrapped in bandages.

"Amenkuler's Buddy is either perfect or a little too on the nose. It's a group of mummies!" Paruko announced.

"I feel like I have a lot of common, genre-wise!" Ozon B said as he felt happy after seeing the mummies.

"Meow?" The cat asked as she held the sign, 'Genre?'

"I pay 2 gauge and set Pyramid of the Danger Emperor!" Amenkuler set a spell, "And I cast! Demon Slay Come Forth! I have no Demon Slay cards, so I sent 3 cards to the Drop Zone!" He cast as he sent 3 cards to the Drop Zone.

"He deliberately increased the number of cards in his Drop Zone." Baku said.

"Mini Mummy! Attack the fighter!" Amenkuler ordered as they come, crashing in, attacking Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Amenkuler's turn is over! It's Master Kyoya's turn, but..." Paruko announced as she noticed something, "What's going on? Amenkuler has called Armorknight Mini Mummy!" Another Mini Mummy appeared on the left.

"If the Pyramid of the Danger Emperor is set, at the end of my turn... Any Mummy monsters in the Drop Zone are revived!" He explained.

"So that's why he increased the cards in the Drop Zone!" Kuguru realized.

"To bring it back to the field whenever his turn ends!" Haruka said.

"I'm feeling even closer to these guys! Mummy!" Ozon B said as he wears bandages around him.

"Meowmy!" The cat joined in, wearing bandages too.

"If you're going to increase the number of Mummy monsters, I'll increase the dragons." Kyoya said as he Draws and Charge and Draw, "I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the left." Kyoya brings out a ground colored dragon with a orange visor with spikes on the shoulders.

"A Neodragon from Star Dragon World!" Jack said as he recognized it.

"But that looks different than ours." Ryuuga said.

"Maybe because that one is like, Doctor Gara's monsters..." Tasuku assumed.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"It's been artificially engineered." Jack said as they looked at it.

'What's Kyoya planning?' Daisuke thinks.

"I pay 2 life due to Destructor's effect, and draw 2 cards." Kyoya said as he paid 2 life and draw 2 card., "Also, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the right." He called out a dragon similar color to Destructor but blades around his head and blades on the back of his legs and spikes on his back.

"This time, it's a monster from Danger World!" Paruko announced.

"I never seen that monster before. I wonder if it's new." Minako said.

"Due to its effect, my gauge increases by 1." Kyoya said as he gains a gauge, "Finally, I pay 1 gauge and call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon to the center." He paid one gauge as he brought a dark version of Mera Blade with dark armor, black cape with magenta lining on the right side.

"Now he's called a Dragon World monster!" Paruko announced.

"If they're Retainers of the Demonic Dragon, that means..." Abygale noticed, "Every one of them is a loyal follower of Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka."

"Just like me when I was your follower." Minako said.

Destructor, attack the Mini Mummy in the center." Kyoya said as Destructor attacks the Mummy as he destroys them.

"Oh no! Mummy!" Ozon B said as he overreacted.

"Girielka, attack the fighter." Girielka attacks Amenkuler with its claw as he inflicted 2 damage, "Follow him, Sinblade." Sinblade folows along as he slashed at Amenkuler, inflicting 3 damage.

"Amenkuler bragged that he didn't take a single point of damage in the Egypt Tournament... But he's already down to 6 life remaining!" Paruko announced.

"My turn!" His set spell was next to him.

"Once again, Pyramid of the Danger Emperor's ability is activated!" Paruko announced as Mini Mummy has been revived to the right.

"No matter how many times they've destroyed, they revive!" Ozon B said as he was shocked, "I feel even closer to these guys!" He became excited.

"I call Armorknight Big Mummy to the center!" He called out a mummy that is a size of a golem, carrying a arsenal of guns and cannons.

"Now there's a giant mummy! A real big mummy!" Ozon B said.

"I pay 2 gauge and equip! Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick!" He pays 2 gauge as he equips an Egyptian staff with spikes on it, "Big Mummy, attack Sinblade!" Big Mummy and Sinblade battles against each other as Big Mummy punched him above, then shot Sinblade with a laser as he destroyed him.

"Revive with Soulguard." Kyoya said as Sinblade has been revived.

"Mini Mummy! Link Attack!" Amenkuler said as the two Mini Mummies come charging at Sinblade as they knocked them through the stadium but due to the barrier, Sinblade was hit there and was destroyed, "Double Attack!" They joined together as they inflicted 4 damage at Kyoya, together, "I activate Dangeroustick's ability!" His item glowed as Big Mummy is destroyed, and comes back with another Mini Mummy.

"Mummy monsters all over the place?! Mummy!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"How was he able to call Monsters again?!" Paruko announced.

"Dangeroustick has the ability to revive any Mummy monsters in the Drop Zone!" Amenkuler explained, "Mini Mummy! Attack the fighter!" The Mini Mummy in the center, attacked, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!"

"Amenkuler uses mummy monsters in a merciless attack, and takes 8 life from his opponent in this turn alone." Paruko announced, "But Master Kyoya still has 8 life left! As expected, starting out with 20 life gave him an overwhelming advantage!" Kyoya draw and Charge and Draw.

"Now, let us begin the end. Buddycall!" He paid 3 gauge as he regained one life, "Use your dark power to bring destruction to all fools!" Girielka was destroyed in the process as 3 dark magic circles appeared from above. Three familiar dragon heads appeared out, "Great Demonic End Dragon! Azi Dahaka!" Azi Dahaka appeared as he was purple instead of his original color, "Dragon and Deity attributes! Size 3! 10000 power and defense, and a critical of 2."

"Not Demonic Demise Dragon?" Abygale asked, "Does that mean he evolved?"

"My name is Azi Dahaka. I bring destruction to the world! The end of the world!" Azi Dahaka said, "Return everything to nothingness is my only desire!"

"Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal was happy to see him again. Then Destructor attacked the Mini Mummy in the center and destroyed them again.

"Destructor clears the center position!" Paruko announced.

"I will bestow the same fate to the foolish as I do to the old world. You shall forever regret having stood in my way as you spend eternity in the far reaches of the deep!" Azi Dahaka released a dark orb as it grew and he holds it, "Destruct! Past Epoch!" He throws it at Amenkuler, inflicting 2 damage.

"Double Attack." Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka brings out a second one.

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He throws it again, inflicting 2 damage again.

"Amenkuler is down to 2 life remaining! But... Master Kyoya's turn ends here. He's saved by the bell!" Paruko announced.

"Not yet." Kyoya said as Amenkuler was surprised. Azi Dahaka is making another attack, but this time, the orb grew larger.

"Why?!" Gao asked, "I thought Azi Dahaka only had Double Attack."

"Bal?!" Bal was confused.

"If I have less than 10 life, Azi Dahaka can do a third attack." Kyoya explained as Azi Dahaka makes his attack. He roars as he combines the two dark orbs together.

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He attacks again, inflicting another 2 damage.

* * *

(K: 8/ Item: None/ G: 1: Destructor/Azi Dahaka/None)

(A: 0/ Item: Dangeroustick/ G: 2: Mini Mummy/None/Mini Mummy)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kyoya Gaen!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Kyoya's victory.

"Mummy! The Mummy monsters died!" Ozon B said as he cries but then he realized something, "They were dead from the start." Kyoya waved to the people. Gao and his friends were amazed of the battle that they saw.

* * *

Later, at night...

"That's Gaen Financial Group for you!" Suzumi said as she and Hanako were in their hotel room, "They prepared such a lovely hotel for the participating fighters and their companions!" She was amazed at the scenery of the hotel room and the bathroom. Then Gao and Bal laid on the bed.

"I'm tired!" Gao said.

"So tired, bal!" Bal agrees.

"But they haven't even started Buddyfighting yet." Haruka said.

"Baku dear!" Kuguru said as Baku was thinking of something.

"Huh?" Gao noticed Baku was busy, thinking.

"I said, Baku dear!" Kuguru yelled as it snapped him out.

"What? Sorry." Baku said, "I was thinking of something."

"About Dragon Zwei, right?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. We're going to need to tune the deck." Baku considered.

"I thought you'd say that." Gao said.

"Well then, we don't have any time to waste!" Haruka said.

"Let's put our heads together!" Kuguru said.

"All right! Bal, do you want to..." Gao wanted to ask Bal to his assistance but then he noticed Bal's gone, "Where did he go?" He asked as he didn't noticed the window's open.

* * *

Outside, Kyoya was on the balcony.

"I see. Be careful." Kyoya said as he was making his call, "Make sure that Mister J doesn't find out." He ended the call.

"It seems the plan is going smoothly." Azi Dahaka said.

"Yeah. Eventually, I'll be able to give you even greater power than you have now."

"Yes." Azi Dahaka snickered as he noticed something and went up as he transforms to his true form. As he transformed, he was attacked by a monster as it dragged him down to the pond.

* * *

"What was that sound?!" Gao asked as they felt the shake and heard the sound.

"It sounds like something crashed into the pond!" Haruka said.

* * *

"I smell a big story!" Paruko said as she went over to the source. She went to the top and saw something, "What is that?!" She saw an orange dragon with futuristic armor and neon blue color on the claws, the horns, and the wings, including orange and red lining. It sends its laser blade wings as it attacks Azi Dahaka. But Azi Dahaka used his wings to block the attack. Then Azi Dahak used his Past Epoch as he throws it but the monster evaded the attack. The orange dragon used a neon blue energy blast but Azi Dahaka countered with Past Epoch as their attacks collided. But in the clear of smoke, the orange dragon was in an orange aura, strikes at Azi Dahaka as it uppercuts to his heads. Then it charges at him as it drags him down to the ocean, near the bridge. But in the pillar of water, Azi Dahaka broke through as he goes after the orange dragon as they collided at each other and bounced back. Azi Dahaka sends his Past Epoch attacks at the orange dragon as it evaded and was ready to make another assault. But Azi Dahaka used his claws as he crashed the monster down. All of the sudden, the orange dragon suddenly glowed as it suddenly leaves.

"What in the world was that?" Kyoya asked after witnessing it.

"... Balle Soleil." Azi Dahaka replied as it surprised Kyoya a bit.

* * *

The others looked outside.

"What's going out there?" Haruka asked.

"I couldn't see much." Gao said.

"Same." Baku agreed.

"Oh, Gao!" Paruko said as she came to them.

"It's Paruko!" Haruka said.

"Listen, listen! Azi Dahaka was just attacked by a mysterious dragon!" She informed.

"A mysterious dragon?!" Gao asked as he was surprised. Then they heard a thud as they saw Bal, sleeping on the bed, "Bal?!"

"When did he get here?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. But I wonder where he's been." Gao said.

* * *

At the research lab, J Genesis was looking up footages of the battles, including ones about the Impact Monsters. Gemclone is in rehabilitation as Bal's first Impact Monster card was in it and was created.

"Perfect. Next." He looked up Abygale's Impact Monster, "It will be your turn." J said as he smiled evilly, "Abygale."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We are showing one card to show!" Ryuuga said.

"Here we are!" Daisuke snapped his fingers as the card reveals itself. It show a bipedal female sky blue dragon with neon blue armor, large gowing wings growing on her back and is resonating, glowing aqua colored eyes with its glow illuminating the darkness and wielding two aqua-colored glowing longswords, "This is Photonic Blader, Lumisa. A size 2 monster with 6000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 2. This card gains the Penetrate ability, when there are 3 or more Photonic monsters in the Drop Zone."

"Sounds good to use, huh?"

"Yep. This chapter is done. The next will be about Jack getting arrested and me and the others are going to clear his name. Give me a review of what you think and give us Photonic ideas please. Better yet, I think I want to know what I become with Dragon Force. So until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	33. Look out for the Traps!

Chapter 33: Look out for the Traps!

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfight in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they're about to start, B!" Ozon B said, "On the first day of the championships, the first match of Block A was special guest Kyoya Gaen versus Egypt Representative Amenkuler the 17th. Kyoya Gaen unexpectedly raised the new flag, Dragon Zwei! Azi Dahaka in his new Great Demonic End Dragon form used three attacks in the row to destroy Amenkuler the 17th in a blink of an eye, B! What sort of fights will these powerhouses from around the world show us? Can't wait to find out, B!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Now it's time to Raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

The next day, at the cafe in the stadium. The others are eating breakfast.

"Hey, Bal! How many slices have you eaten now?" Gao asked as he sees Bal, eating a lot of pizzas.

"Bal has separate compartment for pizza, bal." Bal said as he eats a slice.

"Here's an update on the mysterious dragon sighting." Haneda reported, "On the first night of the Championships... A mysterious dragon appeared near the WBC Cup Competitor's quarters. It's identify is still unknown." They heard the news as Jack became nervous all of the sudden.

* * *

At the hotel room. Gaito, Minako, and Abygale are watching the news on screen.

"The police have asked all Buddyfighters and nearby residents to be cautious and alert." She advised.

* * *

"Scary, bal." Bal said while chewing pizza.

"Don't worry! Jack and Ryuuga are out on patrol every night." Hanako recalled.

"Oh! Is that so?" Suzumi asked.

"They are! My Elder brother told me about it! Right?!" Haruka asked.

"Um... yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"I had no idea!" Baku said.

"Please don't work too hard, though." Kuguru advised.

"We will. Won't we, Jack?" Ryuuga asked.

"R-Right." Jack said. Then Tasuku noticed something's wrong with Jack.

"Next, a summary of the WBC Cup matches leading up to today." She announced as Tasuku looked at the screen, "After Kyoya Gaen's victory on the first day, the second day saw Spain Representative Carlos Matador as the winner of the second Block A match."

"Talk about extravagant." Baku said, "Having only one fight per day..."

"It's hard to believe that I was fighting dozens of battles everyday back on Cho-Taiyo Island." Gao recalled.

"It was especially rough for you, Gao." Kuguru said.

"Ever since Bal's disappearance, it has becoming rough." Haruka said.

"America Representative, Noboru Kodo, who will be moving on to the second round." Haneda announced.

"But what is Kitten Shirt doing here, bal?" Bal wondered.

"Surprised?" Noboru asked as he appeared.

"Huh?" Bal turned and saw him.

"After the Cho-Tokyo Tournament, I immediately moved back to America, where my parents are living. And I won my way through the ranks of the America Tournament, earning the right to be the representative." Noboru explained as he joined them.

"Congratulations on making it to the second round!" Kuguru congratulated.

"It was an obvious outcome." Noboru said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Japan Representative Tasuku Ryuenji's Buddyfight against Russia Representative Ivan Shikakevich Wanaski will raise the flag at 2 pm." Haneda announced the time as the screen closed.

"Sounds like you don't have time to waste, Tasuku." Daisuke said.

"You're right. And I can't afford to lose either." Tasuku said.

"You'll be fine for sure, Senior Tasuku!" Gao said.

"As long as nothing bad happens, you'll do your best." Daisuke said as they heard a crowd. They saw two American police members coming.

"There he is!" The first member said.

"Over there!" They ran towards to what they saw.

"Who are they?" Haruka asked.

"It's the American Buddy Police." Noboru said.

"They're coming this way." Baku said as he noticed the direction they're going. The American Buddy Police handcuffed Jack.

"What?!" Jack was surprised.

"Star Dragoner, Jackknife! You're under arrest!" The American Buddy Police member said.

"What?!" All were surprised.

* * *

At the American Buddy Police Station, Jack was taking photos while on the scale length.

"12:36 pm. Suspect is in custody." The Buddy Police member reported.

"Please, wait a minute!" Tasuku said.

"Wait, let me handle this." Daisuke said, "Can you explain to us of what Jack have done?" He asked.

"He's under suspicions of interfering with a tournament competitor." He explained.

"Interfering?" Daisuke asked.

"That's impossible!" Gao said.

"Ah yes, there's no question, forsooth." They heard someone, it was the India Representative, Mahatma Sinovi, who came in with a broken arm.

"India Representative, Mahatma Sinovi?" Baku recognized.

"And his Buddy, Fugumaru!" Kuguru said as she sees Mahatma's Buddy in the same condition as his partner.

"The guy who lost to Spain in the second match." Noboru recalled as it got them mad.

"Don't say lost, forsooth!" Mahatma complained.

"Nobody asked you, pal!" Fugumaru yelled.

"What do you mean, there's no question that it was Jack?!" Gao asked.

"Bal won't tolerate false accusations, bal!" Bal said.

"Calm down, you two!" Daisuke yelled, "Getting mad won't solve anything at this moment. Just calm down and we'll listen to what he has to say. Speak."

"It happened last evening, forsooth." He recalled.

* * *

 _At night, at the city streets._

 _'I knew I was going to go back to India tomorrow, so Fugumaru and I decided to enjoy our last evening in Los Angeles, forsooth.' He explained his story. As the story took place, when he and his Buddy are eating at the cafe._

 _"I'm going to snap a picture of this before I eat it!" Fugumaru said as he used his phone to take a picture. But then something came behind them._

 _"Huh?" Both asked as they saw Star Dragoner, Jackknife as it roared, releasing his blade._

 _"Namaste!" Both yelled as they got scared._

* * *

"Even I couldn't hide my surprise, forsooth!" Mahatma said.

"And that's how you got those terrible injuries?" Kuguru asked as she saw the injured places they got.

"Oh no, I just tripped while I was running away, forsooth." He explained as they sweatdropped for the embarrassment, "I cannot allow such a dangerous dragon roam free, forsooth."

"Is that all true, Jack?" Baku asked.

"I... I don't know." Jack said as he couldn't remember, "I can't remember!"

"Ryuuga. You were with him, right? Did you see him did that?" Daisuke asked.

"No. We patrolled separately to cover more ground. But I never heard about Jack, trying to go on a rampage." Ryuuga said.

"We have evidence too, forsooth!" Mahatma said as his Buddy carried photo evidence about last evening.

"Check this out, pal!" Fugumaru said as he show them the photo, "This is the photo I took when we were attacked!" The photo shows Jack, crushing a red car, near the Pizza place. It surprised them.

"Th-That's..." Jack said. Meanwhile, the Russia Representative, Ivan, with his Buddy, Lone Remote, who has green hair, with a white tuxedo and a red handkerchief, pouring for tea for him, heard the conversation.

"Weren't they today's opponent?" His Buddy asked.

"Seems that way, Comrade Lone Remote." Ivan said, "Oh, the sugar..."

"You prefer no sugar, and lots of jam. Right?" Lone asked as he placed the jam into the tea, "It's a childish way to take tea."

"Lay off. Hey, where's my spoon?" Ivan asked as he noticed he doesn't have a spoon.

"It's under your glove." Lone said as he sips his tea. Ivan picks up his glove as he saw the spoon.

"I knew that. I'm cursed." Ivan assumed.

"Cursed?" Lone asked.

"Whenever I have an important match, something bad always happens to my opponent. A sudden accident or illness. A serious mistake while fighting."

"It's just a coincidence. Look, you have some jam there." Lone said as he pull out his handkerchief and handed to Ivan as he wiped the jam on his cheek.

"I kept winning by default, so people started calling me the Grim Reaper of Siberia." Ivan explained his origin, "Those who get close to me... Are always caught in the Grim Reaper's trap, they say."

"It seems today's match will be cancelled, forsooth." Mahatma said.

"Criminal monsters are destined to be deported to their original world." Fugumaru said.

"Jack is going to be deported?!" Tasuku asked.

"You can't be serious!" Daisuke said.

"Bal doesn't want that, bal!" Bal said as he was going to cry. But then Gao noticed something in the photo as he saw a vendor, taking a photo with his phone.

"That... Could it be? I'm going to do something about this!" Gao recommended.

"Bal?" Bal asked as he was amazed.

"I'm going to find definite proof that Jack's innocent! So please, hold off on arresting him!" Gao considered.

"Bal say please too, bal!" Bal said.

"Rules are rules." A American Buddy Police member said.

"Can't you make an exception? Even with the proof, can't you wait until we have another evidence for this case?" Daisuke asked.

"But..."

"What's all the commotion about?" Kyoya asked as he appeared in the cafe.

"Oh!"

"It's Master Kyoya!" The people were amazed for seeing him here.

"Lone. Look over there." Ivan said as he saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya Gane is here?" Lone asked as he saw him with an irritated look on his face.

* * *

At the stadium..

"The audience packing this stadium is eagerly awaiting the beginning of today's Buddyfight match. But there seems to be a solemn mood in the air. And no wonder! Due to Jack's alleged interference, which was uncovered this morning... Today's match was thought to be cancelled." Paruko announced as many Buddy Police members are surrounding the stadium, "But at Master Kyoya Gaen's request, the punishment for the crime will be delayed until the end of the match." J Genesis is watching the stadium.

"He's wasting time." J said as he was getting impatient.

* * *

At the hotel room, Kyoya is watching the match on TV...

"The audience is eagerly waiting Tasuku Ryuenji's Buddyfight. And that includes me."

* * *

"However! As soon as this Buddyfight is over, Jack will be arrested again, and deported to his original world!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the waiting room...

"I'm sorry, Tasuku." Jack apologized when Tasuku gets ready.

"No need to apologize." Tasuku said.

"I just can't remember anything that happened after I left for my patrol with Ryuuga last night."

"You didn't do it. And Ryuuga hasn't done anything either. So you two should act like it." Tasuku advised.

"But I've hurt your reputation as well."

* * *

At the other waiting room...

"Look. Your collar is crooked." Lone said as he fixes Ivan's clothes, "And you need to do up your buttons properly."

"Looks like my luck is finally changing for the better." Ivan said as he was relived, "Tasuku Ryuenji. Who would have expected him to crawl out of the Gri Reaper's trap?" He asked, "Today, the world will know my true skills. Then you'll no longer mocked as the Grim Reaper's Buddy."

"Right now... were you considering my feelings?" Lone asked as he was surprised.

"What are you talking about? Hey, where did you put my Core Deck case?" Ivan asked as he looked around.

"You put it under your hat yourself." Lone said as Ivan picks up his hat, revealing the mid dark purple with light blue lining Deck Case.

"Of course. I knew that." Ivan puts on his hat, "Let's go, Comrade Lone. Don't dawdle."

"You're the one who was being slow."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce you to the fighters! First move goes to Japan Representative! Everyone knows him as the Prince of Buddyfight! It's Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced as Tasuku and Jack walks to the stage, "Oh, to think that today is the last time we'll see Master Tasuku and Jack fight together! The final performance! Somebody, please say it ain't so! Moving right along, the second move goes to the Russia Representative. People call him the Grim Reaper of Siberia. Ivan Shikakevich Wanaski!" Ivan appears with his Buddy to the stage.

"Gao still hasn't returned." Baku said.

"So does my brother." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Noboru said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Sorry! You'll have to go ahead without me. I'll be back before the match is over, I promise." Gao said._

 _"What are you going to do?" Noboru asked._

 _"Bal will go too, bal!"_

 _"Wait! Me and Ryuuga will join you guys." Daisuke said._

 _"Huh?" Gao asked._

 _"We owe Tasuku and Jack for their help. We want to repay our debts to them, not just our partners, but as friends." Daisuke said._

 _"Daisuke... Yeah! Come on!" Gao said as they head off._

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

'You two better come back for Gao. Daisuke.' Noboru thinks.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"The Trap Room, a barrier of snares! Do you think you can escape?! Luminize! Vyru Lovushka!" His Core Gadget is a yellow and black Russian sled.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Dungeon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Now, let us begin. Comrade Lone Remote!" Ivan said.

"They'll fall into the Grim Reaper's trap once more!" Lone said.

* * *

At the streets. Gao and Daisuke with their Buddies are running to where the incident take place.

"Hey! Slow down! We'll have some time!" Daisuke said.

"But we need to help Senior Tasuku! He just needs to hang on!" Gao said.

"Jack and Ryuuga helped Bal so many times before, bal!" Bal said.

"And Jack helped my partner as well!" Ryuuga said.

"This time, it's Bal and Ryuuga's turn to save Jack, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

Back at the stadium...

"Dragnapulse! Shoot!" Tasuku shoots his attack at Ivan, inflicting 2 damage.

"I see. So that's your weapon." Ivan said.

"Master Tasuku has the first move, and he deals 2 damage before ending his turn!" Paruko announced as Tasuku gains a gauge for the effect, "Next, it's Wanaski's turn!"

"Draw. Charge and Draw."

"What kind of fighting style does this Wanaski guy have?" Noboru wondered.

"Apparently he's a strategist who uses Trap attribute cards..." Kuguru said.

"But he's got an unusual number of wins by default thanks to his opponent making mistakes or having accidents." Baku explained.

"That doesn't sound like a fair way to win." Haruka said.

"No. But that's why they call him the Grim Reaper of Siberia." Noboru said.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Tempting Trickster, Iyan to the right." He paid 1 gauge as he calls out a woman with blazing pink long hair, with a black clothes like a punk, she has goggles on her neck and carries a whip.

"Oh wow, there's one hot mama!" Ozon B said as he was falling in love after seeing Iyan's looks.

"Due to Ian's ability, I move a Trap attribute monster, Perforating Trickster, Pitt from my deck to my hand cards, and call to the left." Ivan calls out a kid, with a Russian outfit, with fur long hat, has a belt with a metal buckle and carries a drill, "I pay 1 life and equip Trap Maker!" He pays 1 life as he equips a burlap sack with a angry face on it.

"Equip! Does that mean the raggedy burlap sack is an item? it doesn't look like a weapon or defense item..." Ozon B said as he was emotionless after seeing the bag.

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He pays 2 gauge as the card transforms into a remote switch, "Trap Room." Ivan pushed the button as Dragnapulse glowed as it explodes.

"My Dragnapulse!"

"A-A-Amazing! Master Tasuku's item has been blown up!" Paruko announced.

"When I have an Adventurer on my field, this spell lets me destroy my opponent's item." Ivan explained. Go! Comrade Iyan! Comrade Pitt!" Both attack together as they inflicted 3 damage at Tasuku, "Trap Maker." He searched inside the bag as he pulled out a crossbow. He aimed at Tasuku as he shoots at him, inflicting one damage, "My turn is over."

* * *

At the market streets...

"You sure this is the place, Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I noticed a pizza joint in the background of the photo." Gao said.

"You're right, bal!" Bal said after seeing the sign.

"If we can find this pizza join, the employee might have some information for us!" Gao said.

"But how are we gonna find it? This city's too big to find a small joint in this area." Daisuke said as Bal smells the familiar scent.

"This smell is..." Bal said as he takes whiff, "Gao! Daisuke! Ryuuga! This way, bal!" Bal heads to where the smell come from.

"Bal?" Gao asked as Bal takes him and runs, "Whoa! Hey! Bal!"

"Come on." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Ryuuga said as they followed him.

* * *

Later back at the stadium, Tasuku calls out Star Remnant to the left, Shadowscare to the center, and Buddycalled Jack to the right.

"Star Remnant! Attack the center!" Star Remnant goes to battle Pitt as he shoots with his Sparkle Shoot and destroys Pitt. But then the drill he grabs suddenly, flies and hits at Shadowscare, destroying it in sight.

"Shadowscare!" Tasuku yelled as he was surprised.

"Comrade Pitt's abilities include Move and one other. When he's destroyed, he can take one monster on my opponent's field down with him." Ivan explained.

"Jack! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku said.

"Right!" Jack released his blade as he makes his attack.

"I activate Trap Maker's ability." His bag glowed as he drew a card, "A spell. Trap attribute." He drew a spell as the leg trap grabbed Jack's leg.

"What was that just now?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised, "The attack was nullified, B!"

"What is Trap Maker's ability?!" Paruko announced.

"Whenever I'm attacked... The top card in my deck is sent to the Drop Zone, and if it's a Trap spell, it nullifies the attack." Ivan explained.

"And if it's any other cards, he has to discard a hand card." Lone explained.

"Of course, of all the cards in my deck... 28 of 50 of them are Trap Spells."

"What did he just say?!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out but then he starts to get the chills, "Oh! That means there's a good chance that any attacks will fail!" The cat then opens a can of soda as it spills out.

"Meow!"

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Long Distance Trapper, Lone Remote to the left!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life. And then Lone jumps to the right.

"What do you require of me, Lone Remote?" Lone asked.

"I cast. Hidden Crossbow." He cast as he got a crossbow and then shoots at Star Remnant as it was destroyed.

"Star Remnant." Tasuku is surprised.

"Comrade Lone Remote's effect. When I use a Trap spell, I can draw 1 card and deal 1 damage to my opponent." Ivan said as he drew a card.

"Lone Explosions!" Lone carries an eye with a timer on it. He transported behind Tasuku as he activated the buttons on his rod .It explodes, inflicting one damage.

"Remote control?!" Jack asked as he remembered something.

* * *

 _At night, during the patrol... Jack was flying as something was placed on Jack's neck. Then all of the sudden, Jack went on a rampage._

 _"Someone save us!" Fugumaru said as they were getting attacked. after that, the eye that was controlling Jack took off as it flew away._

* * *

Jack was getting a headache.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"Tasuku! It's possible that he..." Jack tried to explain.

"Comrade Iyan. Attack the fighter." Ivan said as Iyan whips at Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage. Then Ivan used his crossbow as he shoots at Tasuku, inflicting one damage, "Finish him! Comrade Lone Remote!"

"Burst open! Lone Remote!" Lone send his remote bombs to attack.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"Master Tasuku narrowly manages to escape with his 2 life intact! However... Unless he draws a card that lets him turn the tables during the next turn, it seems his last Buddyfight with his Buddy of many years will end in defeat!Paruko announced.

"Tasuku." Jack said as Tasuku wants to draw but couldn't as he hesitated.

'I believe in Jack. But without any evidence, I can't prove his innocence. If that's the case... Jack will.' Tasuku thinks.

* * *

Kyoya watches...

"What's wrong, Tasuku Ryuenji? I did you a favor and made this Buddyfight happen. I hope you're not going to let me down." Kyoya said.

* * *

The crowd wondered as Gaito, Mianko, and Abygale were watching on screen.

"He's not moving a muscle! Master Tasuku still hadn't moved at all!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Tasuku was still scared as he still couldn't draw.

"Tasuku, that's enough! I can't let you suffer any more!" Jack said.

"Stop!" daisuke yelled.

"Wait just a moment!" Gao said as the are on screen, "There's something we'd like for everyone to see!" Gao said.

"Gao?! Daisuke?!" All asked as they were surprised.

* * *

At the pizza jint of where the incident took place.

"We found something at the incident yesterday last night." Daisuke said

"It's the video that this person shot last night!" Gao said.

"Bal did it! Bal and Ryuuga found him, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

"Open your eyes real wide and watch closely!" Gao showed them the video. It shows Lone Remote was at the lamp post, near the controlled Jack, controlling Jack with his rod.

"U-U-Unbelievable! This is, without a doubt, Wanaski's Buddy! Lone Distance Trapper, Lone Remote!" Paruko announced.

"Yesterday, on the night before the match, the opponent's Buddy, who specializes in remote operations, was at the scene of the crime!" Daisuke said.

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" Gao asked as Lone Remote became nervous that he was caught on video.

"Looks like we need to investigate this further!" Paruko announced.

"Comrade Lone. What... What does this all mean?" Ivan asked as he was confused.

"W-Wanaski."

"All of my wins by default. Were they all your doing?!" He asked about the matches he attended.

"Comrade Wanaski." He turned to him, "I did it all so that you'd be victorious!" He explained with a fake smile on his face.

"You are no longer my comrade!" Ivan yelled, "You grim reaper." It made Lone shocked.

"In other words, when this match is over, the one who'll get arrested..." Baku said.

"Will be Lone Remote, not Jack!" Noboru said. But then the audience began complaining.

"Seriously?!"

"Everyone, stay calm!" Paruko announced.

"I don't believe it!"

"Please, calm down!"

"Silence!" Ivan yelled, "I will win! These petty tricks are nothing. I have true skill! I will use my true skill to defeat Tasuku Ryuenji!"

"No matter what he says at this point, nobody will lend him an ear." Ozon B said as he thought of something, "Oh, but I'd be happy to lend one of my bolts, B." He pulled out one of his bolts from his head.

Tasuku smiled, "Let's continue the match."

"Tasuku?" Jack was confused, "Wanaski's Buddy, Lone Remote's actions cannot be forgiven."

"Thanks to Gao and Bal and Daisuke and Ryuuga, I can continue to spend my life with you. That's enough for me." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku..." Jack was amazed.

"Jack..." Tasuku was going to cry, "I'm so glad... I really am." Then the card he was going to draw, glows bright light, "Th-This is..." He looked at the card he draw as the white blue pillar shrouds around him.

"Th-This light..." Paruko recognized it.

"It's the same as what we saw on Cho-Taiyo Island!" Jack said as he starts to glow too.

"Dragon Force! Release!" Tasuku activates it.

* * *

"Did he say Dragon Force?!" Paruko announced as Gaito, Minako, and Abygale watched it.

"Whoa! What bright light!" Minako said as she was amazed. But then Gaito stands up as he was shocked.

"Again?! It's someone else again?!" Gaito asked angrily.

"Jeez. It's only Tasuku. What's a big deal?" Minako whispered.

* * *

Tasuku's appearance changed as his hair changed with dark blue and light hair on the center and the left. He has sashes as wings with 4 diamond crystals on the wings. And his clothes are glowed in dark blue. He floats up.

"He's flying?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat cheered while holding the love flags.

"Senior Tasuku has the Dragon Force, too?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"So we're not the only ones?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised too.

"It's just like what happened with Gao and Daisuke!" Baku said.

"The Dragon Force of Joy. Just as I thought." Kyoya said as he expects it.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast! Dragoner's Beat!" He paid 1 gauge to cast, "It increases Dragon Force's power and increases the critical by 1!" He gave himself a boost.

"He increased Dragon Force's power and critical!" Ozon B said as his head springs out.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat swings the love flag after seeing how cool Tasuku is.

"I don't know what kind of card that is, but my Trap Maker can't be beaten!" Ivan said.

"Star Blade Terminate!" Jack released his blade as he attacks but the attack was blocked by the trap.

"Trap Maker, activate!" He drew a spell card.

"A Spell card! The attack is nullified!" Paruko announced.

"We'll beat that item for sure!" Tasuku said as he flies around to attack.

"I'll be the victor! But the one who advances to the second round will be you, the loser!" Ivan said.

"Once again, the attack is nullified by a Spell card!" Paruko announced as Ivan drew a spell and nullified the attack.

"You'll learn how bitter a dishonorable victory is. Just like I have."

"Double Attack!" Tasuku makes his second attack. Then Ivan drew another as it wasn't a spell this time.

"It's a Monster card!" Paruko announced as Tasuku kicks at Ivan, inflicting 2 damage, "He couldn't nullify this one!"

"But now it's my turn." Ivan said.

"Triple Attack!" Tasuku makes his third attack.

"Trap Maker, activate! It's a Spell!" He drew another.

"He nullifies the Triple Attack!" Paruko announced as Tasuku makes a fourth attack.

"My Dragon Force has the Quadruple Attack ability!" Tasuku said as he attacks.

"Quadruple Attack!?" He asked as the card he drew was a monster.

"It's a Monster card!" Paruko announced as he inflicted 2 damage at Ivan.

"But I still have 4 life left! I've prevented your victory!" Ivan said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"What?!" Ivan is surprised.

"Here comes that Final Phase announcement!" Paruko announced.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauges and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauges and activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 10000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. He Crossnizes with the Dragoarms J. Galaxion in the Drop Zone! Right now, Jack has a critical of 4! The damage from this card can't be decreased or nullified!" Jack equips the blade as its set to attack, "Full Burst!" Jack raised his blade of his might.

"Galactical... Punisher!" He sends it down as it hits Ivan, inflicting 4 damage as the match ended.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(I: 0/ Item: Trap Maker/ G: 0: Iyan/None/Lone)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Tasuku's victory, "Master Tasuku is advancing to the second round!" The gang were amazed of Tasuku's victory, "Now, things are really heating up! The WBC Cup World Championships! Who will become the Buddy Champions?!"

* * *

Later, the American Buddy Police arrested Lone Remote as they were taking him to the truck. Ivan, Tasuku, and Daisuke are going to check on him.

"Suspect in custody. Transporting to headquarters." The member reported.

"I caused you so much trouble." Lone said as he turned to Ivan, "I'm really sorry, Wanaski."

"You didn't really mean to, you were just trying to help Ivan." Daisuke said.

"Please, consider a lenient punishment." Tasuku pleaded, "His actions were wrong, but Daisuke is right about him being loyal to his Buddy."

"Even if we forgave him, the Buddyfighters of my Homeland would not." Ivan said as he thinks of the consequences, "All those comrades who fell into the Grim Reaper's trap, and had their dreams stolen away. My life as a Buddyfighter is over." He wanted to throw his Core Deck away.

"Wanaski!" Lone yelled. But then Daisuke grabs his arm, "Don't stop Buddyfighting, Wanaski." They turned to him, "No matter what." He advised as he went inside the truck, "Take care of your health. Remember to eat well-balanced meal, and exercise." He gave him advice as Ivan turned to ignore, "That's right! One of your coat buttons was loose. Ask someone to..." As he was about to finish, the door slam shut as it drives away.

"Lone!" He ran after the truck, "I'll wait for you! I'll wait as long as it takes! Comrade Lone!" He cries, "Lone Remote!"

"So those two really do care for each other." Daisuke said.

"Do you think those two can make a fresh start?" Jack asked.

"Everybody makes mistakes. I'm no exception." Tasuku said as Ivan stops at the bridge, "But... They can try again. As many times as it takes."

"I know what you mean." Daisuke said, "It'll be awhile for those two to adjust and making things up for what they done."

"I'm sure those two will be fine. After all... They both have the best possible Buddy." Tasuku said.

"Hey, Tasuku."

"Hm?"

"I never thought that you obtained Dragon Force and you managed to release it." Daisuke said as Tasuku chuckled.

"Well, it came to me because of my close bond with Jack."

"Just like Gao and Bal." Daisuke looked at Ryuuga, 'If that were the case, then my bond with Ryuuga will be enough to release my Dragon Force. I don't think when it'll come, but... I will get it by any means necessary!' He thinks.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We are showing one card to show!"

"Presenting... now!" He snapped his fingers, revealing the next card, it shows a large and mechanical great sword with a white hilt with a blue gem in the pom of the sword and a cyan blue blade brimming with Photonic energy, "This is Photonic Great Sword, Astrid. It has 5000 power and a critical of 2. With its effect, when I get attacked by the opponent, if I have more than 3 cards with "Photonic" in their attribute in the Drop Zone, I'll send this card to the Drop Zone. If I do, I can negate the attack and add one card from the Drop Zone to my hand except "Photonic Great Sword, Astrid". But it can only but used once per turn."

"That's amazing! You can use it to protect yourself!"

"But I have to pay 1 and discard a card to do that."

"Doesn't matter! You'll get that chance!"

"Okay. The next chapter is done. The next one will be about my battle against the China Representative, Chu Feng Zheng. Let's hope I can get my Dragon Force out to win. Give a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	34. Dragon Force of Courage

Chapter 34: Dragon Force of Courage

* * *

The next day, at the hotel room, Daisuke is getting ready for his next match.

"Okay. Got my Core Deck ready. Got my clothes. And... Where's Ryuuga?" He asked as he looked and didn't see Ryuuga anywhere, he sighed, "Don't tell me, he's out again?" He was about to head to the cafe to see if he's there. But what he didn't know is that Ryuuga was actually in front of the door as Daisuke tripped and fell.

* * *

At the clinic, Daisuke was laying on the bed with his leg, broken and wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ryuuga bowed, "I didn't know I was sleeping outside the room!"

"Just how it is that you sleeping out there when you should be sleeping with me?" Daisuke asked as Ryuuga remembered the time.

* * *

 _Ryuuga is at the hallway as he was getting tired. He yawned.  
_

 _"Man, what a day. We got a match coming up tomorrow. I better head back..." Ryuuga said as he was about to head inside but then he decides to sleep on the floor._

* * *

Ryuuga chuckled nervously.

"Well..."

"Ryuuga. You know you can't just sleep on the floor. You could've joined me." Daisuke said.

"I know, but..."

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I read on the magazine that sleeping on beds will bring misfortune." Ryuuga explained.

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused, "What magazine is that?" he asked.

"This one." He pull it out as it shows Chu Feng Zheng on the cover.

"Hm? The Chinese Fortune Debut?"

"She's really something! Her predications of the Zodiac animals shows how much outcomes that are good or bad! Mine is the monkey, which represents hyperactive and strong mind!" Ryuuga said as Daisuke gave an emotionless look on his face, "What's that face for?!" He asked.

"You? Strong mind? I doubt it. But what does that have to do with sleeping on the floor?"

"Uh... Well..."

He looked at the magazine, "But if that's the case, let's see..." He turned the pages.

"Elder brother!" Haruka said as she and her friends came.

"Daisuke, are you okay?!" Gao asked.

"Fine. Just a broken leg." Daisuke said.

"You can't just be calm, you know?!" Baku said.

"You got a match coming up soon and you'll get disqualified if you got injured." Kuguru said.

"Bal doesn't want that, bal!" Bal said as he cried.

"Relax, even with a broken leg, I can still have my monsters to help fight me."

"That's not the point!" Noboru yelled, "It doesn't matter if you get injured by an arm or leg. Rules are rules, you can't go to the stage!"

"Then what do you think I should?" Daisuke asked as he looked at the magazine as he was surprised and smiled, "Guys... I think there's a solution to my problem."

* * *

At Chinatown, everyone was amazed of the sceneries they saw.

"I didn't know there was a Chinatown here." Gao said.

"Everything looks amazing, bal!" Bal said.

"But I'm surprised that you knew about this place here." Baku said.

"Yeah, how did you know there was a Chinatown here?" Kuguru asked. Daisuke was on the wheelchair with the help of his sister.

"There was a map on the magazine. We're going to visit someone who is going to help fix my leg." Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Noboru asked as they stopped.

"Here." They were near a store that shows a medicine store with Chinese kanji on it.

"This is the place, bal?" Bal asked.

"It said so on the address..." Ryuuga said as he looked at the magazine.

"Well then, let's get inside!" Gao said.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

* * *

Inside the medicine store, they went inside as they saw many different types of plants and medicines in cabinets.

"Wow... There's a lot of medicines and plants here." Kuguru said. Hanako wanted to touch the plants.

"Don't touch them, Hanako. You don't know if it's safe to touch them." Suzumi said.

"Are any of these medicines can help fix your broken leg?" Noboru asked as he looked at the cabinets.

"They should. But I don't remember which one." Daisuke said.

"Can I help with you something?" Chu Feng Zheng asked as she came from the counter.

"Hey, that's...!" Baku recognized.

"The second China Representative, Chu Feng Zheng!" Kuguru said.

"Hm? Oh, I know you. You two are the Japan Representatives, Gao Mikado and Daisuke Masamune." Chu said.

"What about Bal and Ryuuga, bal?!" Bal asked.

"Oh, and your Buddies too." She said.

"That's not what we meant, bal!" He complained.

"So I take it that this is your store?" Noboru asked.

"Correct. You see, I came here because I heard many people are injured and got many aliments. So I left China to start out my business there. With the plants I got and the medicines, I was able to help one and another." She explained.

"If that's true then you can help my brother, right?!" Haruka asked as she requested.

"And what's wrong with him?" Chu asked.

"Don't you even noticed?! He's got a broken leg!" Noboru yelled as he pointed out.

"Oh really?" She walked to Daisuke and checked on his leg, "And how did this happen?"

"Hm... Don't ask." Daisuke said.

"I see... Well then, if you want me to help you, then I'll do so." Chu said as she searches the medicine in the cabinet.

"Huh? You're going to help Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"But he's your opponent, why would you wanna help him?" Baku asked.

"To put it simply, I don't care what's going happen to my opponents, but that doesn't mean I would let them have those kinds of conditions." Chu explained as she took one from the cabinet, "This one will help heal your leg. Just wrap it around your leg with a bandage and it'll do the work." She handed to Suzumi.

"Thank you. Oh, how much should I-" Suzumi offered as Chu stopped her.

"Consider this on the house. Just make sure you get to the match before it begins."

"Thanks a lot! You're a good person, Chu!" Gao said.

"Alright alright. Enough flattering, just hurry to put the medicine on his leg." She said.

"Oh right! Let's go!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" They headed back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Chu's Buddy, Byakkomaru appeared.

"You sure you were supposed to help?" Byakkomaru asked.

"I fight fairly, you know? I don't allow any circumstances get in my way."

* * *

At the hotel room, Suzumi placed some of the medicine on Daisuke's leg.

"Now hold still, this might sting a little." She said as she placed some. Daisuke grunted as he felt the pain.

"No worries. I can endure it." Daisuke said as Suzumi wrapped the bandages around the leg as she tied it tightly.

"There we go. That should do it."

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he was getting out of bed.

"Wait! You need to rest for a little bit." She advised.

"What? You can't be serious." Daisuke said.

"My mom really means it, Daisuke!" Hanako said.

"She's right. That medicine was only placed on you, Daisuke. You need to wait for it to take effect." Baku said.

"Baku's right. There's still some time until the next match. So you need to wait until your leg's recovered." Kuguru advised.

"But I need to get ready..." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke." Gao said, "You know that ever since you were back as the member of the Buddy Police. You always know that you need to wait until the time is right. But now you sound like you were getting impatience. What's going on?" He asked as Daisuke looked down.

"Everything was my fault from the start. I had ruined a life of one Buddyfighter and now someone is trying to take my place as the notorious criminal. I wanted to try to make things right again. But I couldn't do anything to get them to let go." Daisuke said.

"Elder brother!" Haruka yelled as it surprised him, "It wasn't your fault. You've changed now. It's all in the past. You don't need to feel sad about it."

"Haruka..."

"It's true that not everybody can still accept you. But we are here for you and that's what matters!" She said as they nodded.

"You guys..." Daisuke then smiled, "For a second there, I never would've thought you guys would come that far to help cheer me up."

"You're our friend after all!" Gao said.

"Our friend, bal!" Bal said.

"I suppose I should wait for the time being." Daisuke said.

"Then we'll wait until then your match begins." Baku said as they leave.

"Have fun, recovering!" Kuguru said.

"And don't make it worst!" Noboru said. They waved goodbye, leaving Daisuke and Ryuuga behind.

"You're not going with them?" Daisuke asked.

"Why? I am your Buddy after all. And I wanted to apologize for what I've done." Ryuuga said.

"Well, I suppose it's not your fault. Since you didn't think that advice on the magazine helped."

"Hey! It was met to help make it better!" Then Ryuuga thought of something, "By the way, what is yours on the Chinese zodiac?" He asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Later, at the stadium...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the next match of the WBC Cup World Championships! Let us introduce the fighters! First up is second Japan Representative, he used to be our teacher for Aibo Academy. But now he's a member of the Buddy Police! Daisuke Masamune!" Paruko announced as Daisuke and Ryuuga walks to the stage but Daisuke walks a little due to that the medicine wasn't strong enough to keep his leg intact, "I wonder what's wrong with Daisuke. He walks funny. But we'll deal with that later. His opponent is from China, with her martial skills, she's not only a fighter but also a healer! The China Representative, Chu Feng Zheng!" Chu appears with her Buddy as they walked to the stage.

"Think Elder brother's leg is okay?" Haruka asked.

"It should be enough to recover the damage in his leg." Kuguru said.

"But the problem is that he needs to make sure he won't get caught. Otherwise, he will be disqualified." Baku said.

"Well, I know Daisuke won't go down that easily! Because he won't give up!" Gao said.

"So does Ryuuga, bal!" Bal said.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Behold, the fortune of your destiny. Every animal predicts your outcomes of your lives! Luminize, Chinese Zodiac!" Her Core Gadget is the Chinese Calendar with all the animals that represents it as the core was on the center.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Katana World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Daisuke feels his leg, 'I better not overdo it this time.' He thinks as Chu watches with her serious look on her face. Ryuuga looks at him as he remembered the time.

* * *

 _"Huh? It's the dragon?" Ryuuga asked._

 _Daisuke nodded, "You wanna know what the dragon represents in the Chinese zodiac?" He asked._

 _"Y-Yeah."_

 _"The dragon represents authority and good fortune. The people who was born in that are known to be, powerful, kindhearted, successful, innovative, brave, healthy, courageous, and enterprising." Daisuke explained._

 _"Wait. So are you born in the year of the dragon?"_

 _"What do you think? How also I created Masked Dragon? Because he is the symbol of the Chinese dragon."_

 _"Wow... I didn't know that. But do you have any of those qualities?"_

 _"Course I am. I am powerful. I have been kindhearted. I became successful. Being innovative. Brave. Healthy. Courageous. And enterprising. That was the reason why I was born in that year. And now I feel like it's time to take the action it needs." Daisuke said as Ryuuga looks at him._

* * *

'Daisuke... It looks like we were meant to be Buddies after all. Our paths are destined. We are met to fight side by side.' Ryuuga said.

* * *

"The first move goes to Daisuke!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Photonic Knight, Apollo!" Daisuke calls out a male humanoid dragon with scarlet scales that shine as bright as the sun, dark orange futuristic body armor that covers all but his face and arms, he has orange gauntlets, he also have red detachable high tech wings that glows when he flies, in his right hand he holds a golden broadsword with a red crimson aura around it and in his left hand he holds a shield with a symbol of a sun on it.

"Daisuke has brought out another Photonic that we haven't seen. He really does have more surprises in store." Paruko announced.

"Eh... But what can a Photonic Knight do exactly? It doesn't seem to be that strong, B." Ozon B said.

"Photonic and Neodragon attributes. Size 1. 4000 power and 3000 defense, with a critical of 1! I activate Apollo's ability! When he's called, I can send 1 card from your gauge to the Drop Zone and deal 1 damage at you!" Daisuke said as Apollo used his broadsword and flies at Chu's gauge and slashed it as it was destroyed.

"What?! He has an ability to destroy gauges?! Is that really possible, B?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"I didn't think that monster has such an ability." Kuguru said.

"His deck is special." Baku said, "There are many things that we haven't known about Daisuke's Photonic deck.

"Solar Blade Edge!" He attacks at Chu for the effect damage of 1.

"Attack the fighter, Apollo!" Daisuke said as Apollo attacks Chu, inflicting 1 damage, "My turn is over."

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Draw. Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to call out Zodiac Rabbit, Hopper!" She paid 1 gauge as she calls out a rabbit human creature, with a Chinese soldier outfit, he carries gauntlets with spikes on it and on grieves too.

"A Zodiac animal, huh?" Noboru asked.

"I heard that Chu Feng Zheng has many monsters that are related to the animals from the Chinese zodiac." Kuguru informed, "Many can predict what will happened to those who have it."

"Really? Well, what's mine for the Chinese zodiac?" Gao asked.

"Well... uh, I don't know." Kuguru asked.

"You mean you don't know about my animal for the Chinese zodiac? Please tell me, you know, mom?" He asked Suzumi.

"Sorry. I forgot." Suzumi said as Gao cries out.

"Aw man!"

"Zodiac attribute. Size 1. 5000 power and 4000 defense with a critical of 2. When it is called, I gained a gauge." She explained as she regained one gauge. And I pay 1 life to equip..." She pay 1 life as she equips as she has many arsenal of bladed weapons, tied with chains, "Blade Weapons with Chain!"

"Whoa! That's lot of items in one chain!" Paruko announced.

"But that's too much! She could easily hurt herself with that, B!" Ozon B said as he was shocked.

"Meow!" The cat came out as she was scared too.

"And I cast Clear Serenity!" She cast as she gains 3 gauges, "Hopper. Go attack the fighter." Hopper jumps up as he strikes Daisuke with his spiked gauntlets, inflicting 2 damage, "And now, it's my turn!" She throws her bladed weapons at Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "With my item's skill, by discarding a Zodaic attribute card from my hand. I destroy one monster on your field based on my monster's size. Hopper's a size 1 so I destroy your Apollo!" She throws her item at Apollo as he was destroyed. It made Daisuke frustrated, "My turn is done."

"What a shocking event! Not only that Daisuke has taken 4 damage but he lost his monster due to the Blade Weapons with Chain's effect!"

"I won't give up that easily! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and discard 1 card to equip. Photonic Great Sword, Astrid!" He paid 1 gauge and 1 card discarded as he equips a large and mechanical great sword with a white hilt, with a blue gem in the pom of the sword and a cyan blue blade brimming with Photonic energy."

"He's not planning to attack, is he?" Baku asked.

"But he should just be careful. He's not going to overdid his attack with his leg injured." Kuguru said.

"My Elder brother knows what he's doing. He'll figure out!" Haruka said.

"I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Yeah!" Ryuuga jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Activate his skill! I check the 5 top cards from my deck!" He drew 5, "I'll go with Photonic Gear, Turtle Guard!" He calls out a large mechanical hovercraft-like turtle, has two blue visors eyes, a diamond like hexagon shaped top shell that's emerald green, it's bottom shell is yellow orange, and it's flippers legs are hovering off the ground. When it crossnized with Ryuusei, the top part of the shell, detached and becomes a one handled shield, it's bottom part of the shell becomes an outer chest plate armor, and legs form together into a hand blaster.

"Tortoise Shooter!"

"U-U-Unbelievable! Daisuke's Buddy, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei with another different kind of Photonic Gear!" Paruko announced.

"Let's go, Ryuusei!" Daisuke said as he makes his Link Attack.

"Right!" Ryuusei blasted Chu with his Shooter, "Tortoise Shooter!" He shoots a water attack on her.

"Take this!" Daisuke slashed as they inflicted 4 damage at her.

"Daisuke and Ryuusei performed a Link Attack and dealt 4 damage at her. What a shame, she would've got something in her hand to help, B." Ozon B said.

"I cast! Fortune Tuning! If I got hit with 3 or more damage, I recover 2 life!" She cast as she regained 2 life back.

"Damn it! She regains them back!" Daisuke said as he landed back in his position. Then he felt something in his leg.

"You okay?" Ryuusei asked.

"Fine. Only a twitch." He rubbed the leg, "My turn is over."

"My. You should better than just come to the match after your recovery." Chu said.

"I'm not allowing myself to forfeit this match. I'll worked hard on reaching this far. And I will fight til the very end!" Daisuke said.

"I like the sound of that. Very well. Draw. Charge and Draw. I Buddycall to the left, Zodiac White Beast, Byakkomaru!" She Buddycalled as she regains one life.

"Yeah!" Byakkomaru jumps as in his form, he is a huge white tiger with battle armor that is black with green lining and the tiger kanji on his helmet.

"Zodiac attribute. Size 2. 6000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2."

"So that's her Buddy. And it's a tiger." Noboru said.

"Just like Kitten Shirt, bal!" Bal said.

"I just said it was a tiger!" Noboru yelled.

"But I wonder what Chu's Buddy would do?" Gao wondered.

"Byakkomaru's skill! I send 2 Zodiac attribute cards from the hand cards to the Drop Zone and it gains a Double Attack and Move abilities!" Chu said after discarding two cards and Byakkomaru roars.

"Double Attack and Move abilities?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"What?! Her Buddy can gain 2 abilities at once, B?!" Ozon B asked as his head springs out.

"Byakkomaru! Attack the fighter!" Chu said as Byakkomaru runs through the stage as he jumps and slashed Daisuke with his claw, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!"

"I activate Astrid's skill! If I get attacked and I have 3 or more Photonic attribute cards in the Drop Zone, by sending this card into the Drop Zone, I nullify the attack and add one card to the Drop Zone to my hand cards!" Daisuke said as the sword disappears with a blue aura of Photonic energy as it protected Daisuke from taking damage. It then transformed into card that was from the Drop Zone.

"No matter. Because I will attack with Hopper!" Chu said as they ran up and they attacked together.

"I activate Photonic Gear, Turtle Guard's skill! By sending it to the Drop Zone, the damage I will be taking will become 0 and I gained a life and gauge for that!" Daisuke said as Turtle Guard detach and flies around Daisuke, creating a barrier, blocking the attack. He regains one life and gains a gauge.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He sacrificed both his item and his monster to protect himself! He's really not giving up on losing!" Paruko announced.

"That was a close one. If Chu's item attacks Daisuke..." Baku said.

"Then she would've activate to destroy Ryuusei." Kuguru said.

"Hmph? But isn't Hopper a size 1?" Gao asked.

"Of course he's size 1, you dimwit! But her Buddy, Byakkomaru is a size 2!" Noboru said.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Elder brother will win!" Haruka cheered.

"I pay 2 gauge to cast. Recurrence! When one of my attacks is nullified, I can deal 1 damage for each card I have on my field!" She cast as she explained.

"She has 3!" Daisuke said.

"And you take 3 damage!" She created a huge energy orb as she kicks it as it was heading towards Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Ow..." He felt the pain in his leg.

"Oh my. It is wearing off, already?" Chu asked.

"Huh?" Daisuke is confused.

"Medicines don't always last forever. Pretty soon, your leg will be get the pain again and you will be disqualified for this. My turn is over." Chu said.

"What?!" Daisuke yelled as he stand up slowly.

"Daisuke. No more. You can't keep this up." Ryuusei said.

"Ryuusei..."

"Hm?"

"Remember earlier, I told about my Chinese zodiac animal?" He asked as Ryuusei realized, "You should know that I won't give up. I have the courage to do what is right for my decisions. And my decision is to not forfeit the match!"

"Daisuke..."

"Oh my, you really have such a strong will. Perhaps it's the reason why you were born to have the year of the dragon." Chu said.

"This is all depends on this draw." Daisuke reached to his Core Gadget as he was going to draw. He thinks as he draws, "Draw! Charge... And... Draw!" He draws as the card he drew, starts to glow, "Wh-What... Could this be..." He looked at the card as he starts to glow in midnight blue.

"Daisuke... Did he acquired the same card as Tasuku's?" Ryuusei asked.

"Dragon Force, release!" Daisuke pays 2 gauge and activates it.

* * *

At the hotel room...

"Impossible! He has acquired the Dragon Force too?!" Gaito asked.

"That guy..." Minako said as she was getting angry.

* * *

Daisuke's appearance changed as he wore a sleek light futuristic armor with rectangle shaped leg armor, crystalline gauntlets with cube shaped shoulder armor, each with a small dragon horn, followed by his hair, which becomes midnight blue and forms a small visor over his eyes, similar to Ryuusei, and his wings are separated and rectangular in shape with a circle in the middle where each of his wings end.

"What?! Daisuke used Dragon Force too?! And he can fly, B?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes spring out.

"Meow!" The cat came out with a flag that says, 'Dragon Force?!'

"So Daisuke is able to release the Dragon Force?!" Gao asked.

"That's so cool, bal!" Bal said.

"He's got a new power!" Baku said.

"But I wonder what kind of abilities will it have." Kuguru wondered.

"Go, Elder brother!" Haruka cheered.

"I'll have Ryuusei attacks the fighter!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei said as he gather light energy from his suit, gathering into his fist and strikes at Chu with full force, "Photon Flash Fist!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"And now, it's my turn!" Daisuke said as he makes his attack of Dragon Force.

"Then I'll make sure your attack is nullified!" Chu said.

"I don't think so! When I attack, I discard one card from my hand cards, if it's a Photonic monster, I can attack again and I won't be affect by your Counterspells!" He explained.

"What?!" She was surprised, "Byakkomaru! Move to the center!" Byakkomaru has been moved to the center.

"I won't let you go any further!"

"Then I'll destroy you!" He strikes at Byakkomaru as he destroys him, "Penetrate!" He inflicted 2 damage at her, "Double Attack!" He attacks again.

"I won't let you! I pay 1 gauge to call out, Zodiac Sheep, Frump to the center!" She paid 1 gauge as she calls out a sheep, wearing a defensive armor, "Zodiac attribute. 4000 power, 5000 defense, with a critical of 1. When he's called to the center, his defense is raised by 3000 until the end of the battle!" It made Daisuke frustrated as his attack was blocked off, "That was a close one. One more hit and I would've lost."

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"What?!" Chu asked.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Ryuusei... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates it, "Ryuusei is now a size 2 with 10000 power and 8000 defense and critical of 2!"

"Wait. Is he planning of using Great Nova?" Baku asked.

"But that attack won't go through to Chu!" Kuguru said.

"No. I don't think it's that Impact Monster." Gao said. Ryuusei, donned in a set of futuristic battle armor, as the left side is white with golden accents, and the right side is black with crimson accents, while he wears a battle helmet with the same design of his armor and a darkened visor. His 'wings' grow, doubling in size, gaining a fiery and chaotic look, while thousands upon thousands of black spikes grow on each wing.

"When he's called, I call another Impact Monster from my deck without paying the cost to the left. While this card is on the field, that monster's size becomes 0! And it'll attack during Final Phase! I'll choose! Great Nova!" He brings out another Ryuusei in his crimson battle armor.

"What?! He can bring out another Impact Monster?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"Two Impact Monsters during the Final Phase?!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"How did Daisuke get that Impact card?!" Kuguru asked.

"Bal?" Gao asked as he looked at Bal.

"I gave it to him as a present, bal!" Bal explained as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the room where Daisuke is recovering his leg as the medicine is taking the effect, Bal came in._

 _"Hi, bal!" Bal said._

 _"Bal?" Daisuke asked._

 _"Why are you here?" Ryuuga asked._

 _"Bal felt sorry for you about your broken leg, bal. So Bal has a get-well gift for you, bal!" Bal said as he handed to Ryuuga. Another card that was drawn as it changed._

 _"Wow! It's another Impact Monster!" Ryuuga said._

 _"You always have a lot of surprises, Bal." Daisuke said, "Thanks." Bal chuckled as he felt flattered._

* * *

"A present? And is that what you drawn?" Gao asked.

"Yes, bal! It's stronger, bal!" Bal said. When he attacks, Ryuusei flaps his 'wings' launching thousands upon thousands of the dark spikes at Chu.

"Twin Nova: Darkness Devastator!"

"Great Nova!" Ryuusei used his spikes and destroyed Frump. Then Ryuusei 'Great Nova' attacks Chu, inflicting 2 damage as the match ended.

* * *

(D: 3/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 1: Ryuusei 'Great Nova'/None/ Ryuusei 'Twin Nova')

(C: 0/ Item: Bladed Weapons/ G: 0: Hopper/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Daisuke Masamune!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Daisuke's victory, "Daisuke will now move to the second round! It was really an intensive fight I've ever seen! "

Daisuke's Dragon Force faded as he start to collapse. But then Ryuusei managed to save him in time.

"Guess I really overdid it now." Daisuke said.

"It was stupid. But you did it." Ryuusei said as Daisuke nodded.

* * *

At the hotel, Kyoya was watching the match on TV...

"Interesting. He's managed to release the Dragon Force of Courage. As expected from my former comrade. Wouldn't agree, Sakaki?" Kyoya asked as Sakaki was there, watching TV with Kyoya.

"Heh, he may have changed a bit. But that doesn't mean I will accept it." Sakaki looked at the mask, "He will come back and I won't stop until he gets what's coming to him!"

* * *

Back at the clinic...

"Now, you stay in bed until your leg's recovered. Don't do anything rash again, okay?" Suzumi lectured.

"Yes, ma'am." Daisuke said.

"Good." Suzumi said as she leaves. Gao laughed.

"You actually got lectured by my mom!" Gao said.

"I'm pretty sure my mom would freak to see me in this condition." He looked at the medicine, "But luckily, now I can relax until my leg's recovered." He then looked at the card, "And I managed to release the Dragon Force. Not sure how, but it's worth it."

"Yeah. And now, we can start our match soon later on, right?!" Gao asked.

"Yep." He raised his fist, "I'll wish you luck, Gao. You'll need it."

"Yeah!" Gao fist bumped, "I will!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"On this chapter, we are showing one card to display!" Ryuusei said.

"Here we are!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card. It shows a Large Futuristic Hangar with each Photonic and Photonic Gear monsters preparing to head out to battle with Ryuusei, Auriga, and Kenchi leading the charge, "This is a spell card known as Photonic Front Base. By discarding either a Photonic or a Photonic Gear from the hand, I can choose one of the two effects. The first one is, if I send a "Photonic Gear" card to the Drop Zone, I can draw three cards. The second is, if I send a "Photonic" card to the Drop Zone, I can put three cards into the gauge. But I can only cast "Photonic Front Base" once per turn."

"That's amazing! Drawing three cards or boosting gauges! And what's more is that me, Kenichi and Auriga are leading the Photonics! That's so cool!"

"Don't get too cheerful, you know. The next chapter is done. The next one will be about Gao battling against his opponent for Hero World. But another thing, something funny will come up in the next chapter. So give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Oh, and thank GreeD109 for the cards and BlasterDragonoid for making the Dragon Force for me! So until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	35. Size ain't Everything

Chapter 35: Size ain't Everything

* * *

The next day... Gaito screamed as he throws a tantrum.

"Calm down, Gaito." Abygale said.

"Yeah! Staying angry will not solve everything here!" Minako said.

"How can I say calm?!" Gaito asked angrily as he throws a pillow.

"Hey! We're not paying for the damages you made!" Minako complained.

"Shut up!" He yelled as she was frighten, "It's not just Gao. Tasuku and Daisuke even got their Dragon Forces!" He said, "The ultimate dragon power. Dragon Force. Gaining it was supposed to my destiny!" He then kneel down in a depressing mood, "Damn it..."

"Gaito..." Minako became concerned.

"Gaito..." Abygale said too.

* * *

Later, at the cafe...

"Here you go." The bellhop gave them lunch on tray as it was steak.

"Whoa! Are you sure, Mom?!" Gao asked.

"Of course! Tomorrow is your big fight, after all." Suzumi said.

"Eat up so you can do your best tomorrow!" Hanako said.

"Thanks for the meal!" Gao and Bal said as they were going to savor this moment.

"Wow. Those two got so excited for this." Haruka said as she chuckled.

"You're finally on the World Stage!" Baku said.

"Now that you've made it this far, you'd better become Buddy Champion for sure." Kuguru said.

"Yeah!" Gao said excitedly as he eat the steak, "Mmm! Just leave it to us!" He said happily.

Daisuke chuckled, "He's enjoying it too much." He said.

"As long as I'm around, that'll be impossible." Noboru said.

"Then you'd better win your way to the top, Noboru!" Gao said.

"You really think you're better than me, punk?!" Noboru asked as they glared at each other. Gao chuckled as he got bumped from behind.

"Ow! Hot!" Gao yelled as the piece of steak he has on his fork, touched his forehead as it burns his skin, "Watch where you're going!" He turned to the one who's responsible.

"Sorry, sorry!" It was Devil Destroy Bigmachine, who apologized, was in front of Gao, "You're so tiny, I didn't even see you there!"

"H-He's huge!" Noboru said as he was surprised of how huge Devil is.

"Whoa!" Kuguru said as she was surprised.

"I'm scared..." Haruka said as she was frighten of how big Devil is.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Daisuke said.

"You're..." Baku recognized.

"I'm the great Devil Destroy Bigmachine!" He introduced himself, "A Buddyfighter representing America!"

* * *

"Oh, Master Devil!" The girls who worship Devil, are cheering for him.

"Ah! You're so wonderful!"

"Ha! Looks like wimpy-looking fighters can only eat wimpy-looking eat!" Devil mocked at Gao.

"What are you saying, bal?!" Bal yelled.

"A thick steak like this, we're lucky if we can afford it once every 4 years!" Gao boasted, "No, we may never be able to afford this again!" He said as he takes another bite but then Suzumi karate chopped at him.

"Zip it." Suzumi said.

"Hey, Japanese Boy! This is what we call a big thick steak." Devil snapped his finger as the girls brought in a whole cow that is well done, tied to the metal rod.

"Here you go!" They said.

"An entire cow?!" Kuguru asked as she was surprised.

"That's what a thick big steak is like?!" Haruka asked as she was surprised.

"If I don't eat at least this much, I can't maintain..." Devil said as one of the girls offered him a cow drumstick as he bites it, "My beautiful muscles!"

"Oh! He's so dreamy!" The girls said.

"What beautiful muscles?!" Gao asked as he complained.

"Muscles are completely irrelevant in a card game!" Noboru complained.

"Give that meat to Bal, bal!" Bal yelled.

"You certainly are feisty, little one." Devil's Buddy, Gigadroid Biggest said as he came around.

"What now?" Baku asked while eating his hamburgers.

"Let me introduce you! This is my Buddy! Gigadroid Biggest!" He introduced his Buddy as Gigadroid transforms with his parts as he became a huge robot with tire shoulders, mechanical arms, mechanical body with a red core in the center and mechanical legs.

"Yeah!"

"Enormous!" Gao said.

"Just like the monsters in Hero World that are like robots." Daisuke said.

"With a teensy little body like that, do you really think you can defeat me, Biggest?" Gigadroid asked.

"Bal can win, bal! Bal has fought even bigger monsters before, bal!" Bal said as he swings his hands at Gigadroid, "Take this! Take this! Take this!"

"It doesn't even tickle!" Gigadroid said as he picks up Bal.

"Let go, bal!" Bal yelled as Gigadroid flicked him off his hand, "Bal!"

"Bal!" Gao said as he catches Bal, "Are you okay?" He asked as Devil and the girls laughs.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to bring you down on the stadium just like that!" Devil said, "Japanese Boy!"

"I never let guys like you get away with making fun of my Buddy!" Gao said.

"Ha! I'll be looking forward to that!" Devil said as he and Gao glared at each other. Devil laughs as Gao and Bal leaves.

"Hey, Gao!" Baku said as he stands up on his seat.

"Gao!" Kuguru said as she stands up.

"Wait up!" Haruka said as she stands up and follows him.

"How dare you..." Suzumi said as she gets angry and posed.

"Huh?" Devil asked as he saw Suzumi in a fiery aura.

"...treat our little Bal like that!"

"Don't do it, Mom!" Hanako said, "The police will show up!"

"She's right. Just restrain yourself. Let's get you out of here." Daisuke said as he and Hanako drags her out.

"Come on, let's go back to our room!"

"How dare he... that boulder-faced jerk..." Suzumi said.

"Huh?" Devil is confused of what just happened.

* * *

At the hallways...

"Gao! Bal is so upset, bal!" Bal said.

"Don't let it bother you." Gao said, "We'll show that jerk by beating in a Buddyfight!"

"No, bal! Bal wishes he was popular like Devil, bal!" Bal said as he imagines himself, being popular with Devil's girls while enjoying eating steak.

"Oh! You're so wonderful! Master Bal, you're so dreamy!" The girls said.

"That's what you're upset about?!" Gao asked as he was surprised, "We're going to become Buddy Champions, remember?"

"Of course, bal! But before that, Bal will train up and get huge, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword as it was a exercise tool for arm muscles.

"Is that supposed to be a tool for training arm muscles?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, that thing's practically antique!" Baku said.

"All right. In that case, I'll be your training partner." Gao recommended.

"Seriously?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

* * *

At the training room, Gao and Bal are exercising as they doing pushups.

"We'll train!" Gao said as they were drinking egg yolks, "And train!" Then they run throughout the city, "And train even harder!" Then they go running in stairs, "We'll show him... By getting a macho body that's just as good as his!" They both said as they reached to the top of the stairs.

"It's a waste of time." Noboru said as they fell to the ground, "You can't change your physique by doing a a day or two of training."

"Well, they have done it before at Seifukai but I guess this is different." Haruka said.

"Hey! Look at that!" Kuguru said as she pointed out something, "Over there!" They saw a poster with a familiar monster on it.

"What's this?" Noboru asked as he reads, "You can transform into a slimmer you in just one day! Asmodai Gym promises results! Don't tell me...!" He thinks it's possible.

"Transform in just one day? Hmm..." Gao said as he thinks.

"Sounds fishy." Baku said as he looks at the poster.

"But this doesn't seem to be a scam." Daisuke said.

"But nobody would be enough to fall for this." Noboru said, "I mean..."

"Greetings!" A familiar said as Bal, Kuguru, and Haruka are heading to the tent across them.

"Excuse us!" Kuguru said.

"They're going in!" Four of them said.

* * *

Inside the tent... Tetsuya and Asmodai are performing their demonstration to them.

"Hi! How have you all been?!" Asmodai said, "Fervent Demon Lord Trainer, Asmodai!"

"And I'm his manager, Tetsuya, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I knew it." Noboru said.

"It's Tetsuya and Asmodai." Daisuke said.

"You guys! What are you doing in America?" Gao asked.

"The World Dance Contest was held her, in Los Angeles!" Tetsuya explained as they showed them their trophy.

"As you can see, we were victorious!" Asmodai said.

"We won, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"For real?!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"That's amazing!" Kuguru said.

"Congratulations, you two!" Haruka said.

"Thanks, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"As a result, our dance is all the rage!" Asmodai said.

"And now our dance fitness DVDs are a hit!" Tetsuya said while holding the DVDs, "We've sold 100,000 units, yo!"

"Only 100,000?" Haruka asked.

"You've got be kidding." Baku said.

"That's a little too amazing." Kuguru said as they got a disappointed look on their faces.

"Hey, you guys are just as amazing!" Asmoda said.

"Even we've heard about how great you guys are doing in the WBC Cup, yo!"

"Then you'll understand, bal!" Bal said as he pleaded, "Bal and Gao want to get macho bodies so they can win the WBC Cup, bal! Coach, please help, bal!"

"Please do us this favor!" Gao said as he joined too.

"Okay, okay! If that's how it is... Start the music! Are you ready to give it your all?" He asked as the music starts and Gao and Bal follows along with the beat, "If you want to really feel the results, you've got to have hearts of steel! This is the battle of the hearts! Now, let's hear your voices!"

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

"They've got a match tomorrow. What do they think they're doing?" Noboru asked.

"They're just training, Noboru. Give them a break." Daisuke said.

"What was that?!" Noboru yelled.

"But he's right, though. Doing this kind of training might help them feel stronger, too." Baku said.

"What's wrong, yo?!" Tetsuya asked as he came to them, "Don't just watch, you guys should join in, yo!" He advised as he drags Baku and Noboru to join in.

"What?! Wait!" Baku said.

"Says who?!" Noboru asked.

"Good luck, you two!" Daisuke waved.

"You should join too, Elder brother!" Haruka said as she pushed him.

"Eh?!"

"Yeah! You need to get trained too!" Kuguru said as they pushed him, "Try your best!"

"Good luck, Elder brother!" Haruka said.

* * *

Later... After the training.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as he came out with big muscle and became tall.

"Bal feels like we can win tomorrow's match, bal!" Bal said as he came out with muscles and became tall.

"I feel like a new man!" Baku said as he came with muscles and became tall too.

"I don't like getting these but I do enjoy getting stronger." Daisuke said as he came with muscles and became tall as well.

"What a pain. Why do I have to get dragged into this?" Noboru asked as he came out, wearing a shirt, kitten shirt, tiger wristband and has a pink ribbon on his right side of his hair. The group were surprised of how cute, Noboru is, "What?"

"Who are you?!" They asked so surprisingly.

"It's me, dummies." Noboru said.

"But how..." They said.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

"Sorry, bro!" Tetsuya said.

"It looks like I accidentally used the Get a Curvy Body women's fitness DVD on you." Asmodai said as he realized his mistake.

"You totally did this on purpose!" Noboru complained.

"Noboru... you're so beautiful!" Kuguru complimented, "We're both girls, and even we think so!"

"Yeah! It's perfect for you! And you even have a kitten shirt after all!" Haruka said.

"I don't want a kitten shirt, I have a tiger shirt! And I don't need yours seals of approvals!" He yelled.

"If we defeat those jerks with these trained-up bodies of steel, we'll be so popular, bal!" Bal said as he and Gao are burning with pride.

"Good, Bal! That's the spirit!" Gao said.

* * *

The next day, at the stadium. The crowd cheered for the excitement.

"The wait is over, everyone! The WBC Cup World Championships Block B second match of the first round! Japan Representative Gao Mikado versus America Representative Devil Destroy Bigmachine!" Paruko announced, "I'm bringing this running commentary to you live from the World Buddy Stadium!"

Gao and others walk through the entrance as Gao, Baku, Daisuke, and Bal were back to normal.

"Asmodai's exercise wore off after one night." Gao said as he was disappointed.

"Now Bal can't become popular, bal." Bal said as he became disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Suzumi asked.

"Bal, you're a million times cuter the way you are right now!" Hanako said.

"Really, bal?" Bal asked.

"Mhm! That's true! I like you better than your other big bodied form." Haruka said.

"Really, bal?!"

"And besides, girls like people who have big hearts rather than big bodies!" Hanako said, "So cheer up!" She advised.

"Bal will cheer up, bal!" Bal said as he blushed.

"And look at that the bright side. At least, all of us are back to normal." Daisuke said.

"But how come Noboru is the only one who hasn't changed back?" Gao asked as he sees Noboru, who is still in his dress.

"Don't ask me!" Noboru yelled.

"Yo, Japanese Boy!" Devil said as he appears.

"We thought you might have run away in terror." Gigadroid assumed.

"That's right, Biggest!"

"There's no way we'd run away. We're trembling with excitement!" Gao said.

"Are you sure you're not just trembling with fear?" Devil asked until he saw Noboru as a girl, seeing how cute he is. But he doesn't know that Noboru is a boy.

"Wh-What's your problem?" Noboru asked as Devil felt something in his heart.

'In that moment, I felt a jolt run through my body like electricity!' He thinks as his heart bumps fast, "Baby! When the World Championships are over, will you marry me?" He proposed to Noboru.

"You've got to be kidding me. Who'd want to marry you?" Noboru asked.

"Calm yourself, Devil." Gigadroid advised as Devil knocks him away.

"I promise, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world!" Devil said.

"I already said no!" Noboru complained, "Do something, Gao!"

"Easy for you to say..." Gao said as he doesn't seem to want to help Noboru.

"Daisuke, you're the Buddy Police! Can't you arrest him or something?!" Noboru asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the authority to do so. I'm outside of jurisdiction." Daisuke said as Noboru got irritated. But then Noboru stepped to the wall as Devil got close to him.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Devil asked, "Is there some reason you can't marry me?" Noboru then tried to think of a plan as he played along.

"I'm sorry. I've already promised to marry someone else." Noboru said as he made his girly voice.

"What did you say?!" Devil asked as he was shocked.

"He's into someone else?!" Haruka asked as she was surprised.

"Is that true, Noboru?!" Kugura asked as she was excited.

"Don't believe him!" Baku said.

"Who the heck is this guy, anyway?" Devil asked as he was about to get angry.

"Isn't it obvious? It's him!" Noboru grabbed Gao, "Right?" He gave a wink.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"He's into Gao?!" Haruka asked as she was surprised.

"Is it true, Noboru?!" Kuguru asked as she got excited.

"Seriously, don't believe him." Baku said.

"Hold on, baby! What could you possibly see in a weedy little man like him?!" Devil asked.

"Girls like people who have big hearts rather than big bodies!" Noboru quoted.

"Uh." Suzumi said as she, Daisuke and Hanako got disappointed looks.

"He stole your line." Daisuke said.

"Yes, he did." Hanako said.

"How dare you! You're not only blocking my World Championships title, you're standing in the way of my love! Japanese Boy!" Devil said as he got angry, "Fine then! I challenge you! This Buddyfight match will prove which of us is more deserving of her love, you or me!"

"I don't especially want Noboru, but we're definitely going to win this match!" Gao said as he brought out his Core Deck.

"You're going to see how big Bal and Gao's hearts are, bal!" Bal said as he climbed onto Gao's shoulder.

* * *

"The Buddyfighters are finally taking the stage! First move goes to the America Representative! He claims that muscles are humanity's greatest weapon! It's Devil Destroy Bigmachine!" Paruko announced as Devil and Gigadroid walks on the left side of the stage, "Next up: the second move goes to the Japan Representative. They call him the Mighty Sun Fighter! Gao Mikado!" Gao and Bal walks on the right side of the stage, "All eyes on this match! Who will be the one to advance to the second round?!"

"Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"I'll smash and crush anyone who gets in my way! Luminize! Droid Destroyers!" His dark green with light green lining Core Deck transforms into a spiked dumbbell.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao just referred to his deck as Bullets of the Sun. It seems likely that he's designed a new deck just for this tournament. This will be something to look forward to, B!" Ozon B said.

"Obviously! It's a new deck that dear Baku tuned up to go with Gao's new Dragon Force card!" Kuguru explained.

"He worked all night to make it perfect!" Haruka said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that he'll be able to master this deck." Baku said.

'I'm counting on you, Gao. After all, my marriage is on the line!' Noboru thinks.

* * *

At the research lab, J Genesis is still continuing his work on Gemclone.

"A new deck, eh?" J asked as he watched the match, "Let's just hope it won't be a waste of time." He said as he looked up Tasuku's Galactical Punisher on screen, "Now, onto the next. Gemclone."

* * *

"Charge and Draw." He looked at his hand as he saw his Buddy card, "I Buddycall Gigadroid Biggest!" He Buddycalled as he paid 2 gauge and regained one life, "Brave Machine attribute. Size 3. 6000 power and defense, and a critical of 2!" His Buddy transforms into his big form, "Ride!" He put his helmet that is like Gigadroid's head, "Now Biggest and I are of one body and one mind! Biggest! Use your ability to send one of his gauge cards to his Drop Zone!" He said.

"Destroying gauge now!" Gigadroid shot his laser beam as he destroyed one of Gao's gauges.

"My gauge!" Gao said as he was surprised.

"Take this! Biggest Punch!" Gigadroid punched at Gao, with his impact, he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao!" Hanako yelled.

"This is just like your Photonic Knight, Apollo, Elder brother!" Haruka said.

"Yeah. It kinda does." Daisuke said.

"Devil Destroy Bigmachine's first move attack lands, and his turn ends!" Paruko announced.

"Just wait for me, baby! I'm coming for you, no matter what!" Devil said as he gave an air kiss to Noboru.

"Cut that out, you creep!" Noboru said as he got freaked out and knocked the air kiss away.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left! Tail Blazer Dragon!" Gao calls out an orange salamander dragon with flames, blazing on its back with an armor like Bal's, "I pay 1 gauge and call Prominence Dragon to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he call out a orange dragon with white and gold armor, he has long yellow hair, sun gauntlets, half suns on his left and right shoulders and on his right gauntlet, has a fire whip, "And I pay 1 gauge to equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item. A sun stone is placed on his hand as the flame blazed around his arm, creating a gauntlet, "Gao Formation!"

"Oh! All of these monsters are new to me, B!" Ozon B said as he was amazed.

"The monsters aren't the only thing!" Baku said, "That there is Gao's new weapon! Sun Stone, Bal Flame! Gao's new deck, Bullets of the Sun, unleashes its full power through Link Attacks!"

"All three go in for a Link Attack!" Paruko announced as Gao performs a Link Attack with both his monsters.

"When Tail Blazer Dragon does a Link Attack... I gain a gauge! And! Due to Prominence Dragon's effect. Gigadroid Biggest is destroyed!" Gao explained as he gains a gauge. And then Prominence swings his fire whip as it wraps around on Gigadroid but then all of the sudden, he broke through.

"No effect!" Gigadroid said as Devil laughed.

"Gigadroid Biggest cannot be destroyed by opponent's card effects!" He explained.

"Interesting! Then... I'll just have to beat you up directly!" Gao said as he makes his direct attack.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Mach Braver to the center!" He paid 1 gauge to bring out Mach Braver as he stops the Link Attack.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised as he hits at Mach Braver, destroying him.

"He didn't land a single hit!" Haruka said.

"Gao puts everything into that Link Attack." Baku said.

"And it was blocked!" Kuguru said.

"Baby! Where shall we build our love nest?" Devil asked, "I hear Beverly Hills is nice!"

"You're seriously giving me the creeps, so stop it!" Noboru complained as he got the chills.

"Oh, you're a bashful one. My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Cast! Hyper Energy!" He cast as he gains 4 gauges, "I pay 2 gauge and call Gigadroid Gigantes to the left!" He paid 2 gauge as he called out a black construction robot, with a yellow core in the center body, carrying a huge hammer with spike tips on both sides, "I call Megadroid Huge to the left!" He called another construction robot that is red with blades on its wrist. The head is cylinder shaped. And construction colors on the shoulder, "Megadroid Huge's ability! I check the top 2 cards in my deck." He looked at it as he chose the card, "I'll move this one to the bottom of my deck, and this one to the top."

"This is bad! He's manipulating his deck!" Baku said.

"From the way he chose his cards. He might be planning something." Haruka said.

"You're right. He's definitely plotting something." Kuguru said.

"And I pay 1 gauge and activate Gigadroid Gigante's ability! I check the top 5 cards in my deck. If I have 3 or more Brave Machines, I deal 2 damage to my opponent. If there are 5 Brave Machines, I deal 5 damage!" He looked at the cards, "Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine! That's 5 damage!" He said as Gigante sends his hammer at Gao as he inflicted 5 damage.

"He took him down by 5 life in one move!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"Meow!" The cat held the sign for 'Damage. 5.'

"I move Prominence Dragon to the center! Looks like Gao is tightening his defense for now!" Paruko announced.

"Megadroid Huge, crush that Prominence Dragon!" Huge grabs Prominence with his claw as he laser beams it and destroys it, "Gigadroid Gigantes! Attack the fighter!"

"Gigantes has a critical of 3!" Baku said.

"This is bad!" Kuguru said.

"If that attack hits, it's over!" Haruka said.

"Gao!" Noboru said as Gigantes makes his final assault.

"This will finish you!" Devil said.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified attack, regained 1 life and boost the gauge.

"He blocked it!" Paruko announced, "Due to its effect, he gains 1 life and 1 gauge!"

"Gigadroid Biggest, attack the fighter!" Devil jumps off of Gigadroid as he makes his attack.

"Biggest Punch!" He crushed Gao with his attack, inflicting 2 damage.

"Somehow, Gao manages to survive with 2 life!" Paruko announced as Gao stands up and smiles.

"You had me scared for a moment!" Noboru said.

"Who says my attack is over?" Devil asked as it surprised Baku, Kuguru and Haruka, "Final Phase!" He held up his Impact card as Gao is getting prepared for this, "If my opponent has 3 or fewer life, and I have a Droid on the field, I can pay 2 gauge and deal 3 damage using this Impact card!"

"What?! Gao has only 2 life left, so there's no way he can withstand this attack!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"Bigmachine... Sledgehammer!" Devil said as he paid 2 gauge and Gigadroid jumps up as slams Gao with his attack.

"Gao!" Bal yell while holding on the flag, due to the wave of attack. Devil laughed.

"The victory bell rings loudest for muscular bodies like mine! Farewell, Japanese Boy!" He posed.

"You'd better be taking this seriously, Gao." Noboru said as he got frustrated and an aura glows on him, "If you lose... Then what's the point?" He asked as he turns back to normal, "I climbed my way to the top so that I could fight you!"

"Oh? What's this?" Gigadroid asked as his attack didn't go through all of the sudden.

"A-A-Amazing! Gao has just barely survived!" Paruko announced as Gao brought out a sun shield and his life is reduced to 1.

"If I'm going to Buddy Champion, I can't afford to lose here!" Gao said.

"That's crazy! My Impact should have brought you down to 0 life!" Devil said.

"Sun Stone, Bal Flame can be sent to the Drop Zone... to reduce the damage I take by 2!" Gao explained.

"Gao!" Bal said.

"He's got a vitality of a zombie!" Ozon B said, "Thanks to Bal Flame's ability, he was hit by an Impact and still survived, B!" He gave a thumb up.

"Sheesh. He really had me going." Noboru said as he was relived.

"Where is she?" Devil asked as he noticed that his beloved has disappeared, "Where did my baby go?!"

"You were dazzled by an illusion." Gao said as he walks to him, "Your bride, and your victory. It was all in your head."

"What did you say?!" Devil asked angrily.

"My turn!" Gao pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

"Whoa!" Gao raised a card as flames spins around him. Devil was surprised of what he's seeing, I pay 2 gauge and..." Gao transforms to his Dragon Force, "Dragon Force! Release!"

"This is the legendary Dragon Force?!" Devil asked as he first witnessed it.

"I cast! Blessing of the Sun!" He cast as he gains 3 gauges.

"He's increasing his gauge!" Paruko announced.

"Tail Blazer Dragon, do a Link Attack with me!" Gao said as they joined together to attack.

"Some nerve! Anyone who gets in my way of me marrying my beloved baby... Cast! Body of Steel!" He cast as Gigadroid gets a boost of power.

"I'll crush them, no matter who they are!" Gigadroid said as he grabs Tail Blazer and crushes it, destroying it.

"Biggest's defense increases, and he counterattacks! Tail Blazer Dragon is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"One more time!" Gao said, "Bal and I are gonna do a Link Attack!"

"Bal understands, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword to attack with Gao.

"Curse you!" Devil said as his Buddy reaches his hand as he tries to smash Gao. But Gao evades it as Bal attacks Gigadroid's hand with his sword to hold it.

"Bal!"

"Take this!" They attacked together, inflicting 4 damage.

"Whoa! Gao finally deals some damage to Bigmachine's Body of Steel, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"Keep going, all the way to the finish!" Noboru said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"What?!" Devil asked as he was surprised.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates it. In the blazing fire, Bal engulfs himself as he pulls out his sword and his armor detached.

"Bal will try his super-super best, bal!"

"Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 power, and a critical of 1!" Bal raised his weapon as it absorbed the sun, and the armor combines it into a saucer, "And now, Link Attack with me!"

"Bal Saucer... Over Rush!" Bal throws it at Gigadroid and Devil, inflicting 1 damage.

"Our Link Attack..." Gao takes it as he throws it at Devil, inflicting two damage.

"Will keep going, bal!" Bal said as he got it back and throws it at Devil, as they swing their attacks back and forth and back forth.

'I won't give up. I can't give up until my baby is mine!' Devil thinks as he sees Noboru's female image in the sky, seeing him flying away, 'Baby!'

"Finish!" They both finished him off, inflicting one damage, ending the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(D: 0/ Item: Biggest/ G: 1: Huge/None/Gigantes)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared as Gao's Dragon Force wore off.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"Thank you very much, bal!" Bal joins in as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Gao follows Japan Representatives Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke Masamune and will be going to the second round!" Paruko announced.

"A combo using Bal Saucer Over Rush and Dragon Force... That's crazy strong!" Ozon B said as he was amazed.

"Meow.." The cat said.

* * *

At the waiting room.

"Sheesh. You had us worried." Noboru said.

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you're back to normal." Daisuke said.

"That's not the point here!" He yelled.

"Congrats, Gao!" Hanako said as she and Suzumi came in.

"Thank you!" Gao said.

"You did it!" Suzumi said.

"Let's hope you can keep up the wining streak." Baku said.

"Do your best!" Kuguru said.

"And don't lose!" Haruka said.

"Yeah!" Gao said as Noboru raised his fist.

"If you lose before you face me, I'll never forgive you." He said.

"Leave it to me! I'll win all the way to the final round for sure." Gao said.

"It's a promise!" Noboru said as they fist bumped but then all of the sudden, they got shocked.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" Kuguru asked.

"My whole body aches all of the sudden!" Noboru said as Baku, Gao, Daisuke, and Bal got themselves aches.

"S-Same here!" Baku said.

"Here, too!" Daisuke said.

"Bal too, bal!" Bal said.

"Hi, everybody!" Asmodai said as he and Tetsuya came in, "Who wants to try out the Magic World Stretch Workout?" He offered as Tetsuya has another DVD.

"If you sign up now, we'll throw in the DVD! It's a great deal, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Who'd want to try that?!" Baku, Daisuke, Gao and Noboru, and Bal asked as they got angry. And then their legs got ached.

"Ow, my legs..." Noboru said.

"You're the worst." Kuguru said.

"Well, we still have some of that medicine that Chu gave us. We'll get you guys, fixed up!" Suzumi said as she clapped her hands.

"On second thought, yes please!" They reconsidered.

"Please, bal!"

"Huh? What's wrong with using the medicine?" Suzumi asked.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are going to show two cards!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" He clapped his hands, revealing a card. It shows a battered and scathed Daisuke and Ryuusei with his damaged battle armor both surrounded by the cosmic aura of the Photonic Lords, getting their injuries all healed up, "This is Photon Star Revival. A spell card. This card can only be cast during the attack phase and if I have Ryuusei on the field. I pay 2 gauge to activate it when my life hits 0, I draw a card. If the draw card is a monster, I gain life equal to the Size of that monster. If the draw card is Item, I gain life equal to the critical of that item. I can only cast "Photon Star Revival" one per fight."

"That's perfect! You can use it to survive the attack!" Ryuusei said.

"Indeed. The second card will be about the Impact Monster that I used in my last match. Presenting... now!" He clapped his hands, revealing the next card, "This is Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy'. As you know, he can bring out another Impact Monster with Ryuusei in its name and it'll become a Size 0. It has Soulguard and Double Attack."

"It was great to use that card!"

"Yep. This chapter is done, the next one will be about Gaito, finally getting his Dragon Force as he was battling against J Genesis. Give me a review about what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. So until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	36. Gaito's Humiliation J's Impact Calls

Chapter 36: Gaito's Humiliation. J's Impact Calls

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B! The second match of Block B's first round! Japan Representative Gao Mikado versus America Representative Devil Destroy Bigmachine! Gao Mikado's new deck, Bullets of the Sun, unleashes its full power through Link Attacks, B! He took down Devil Destroy Bigmachine and moved on to the second round! What sort of fight will these powerhouses from around the world show us?! Can't wait to find out, B!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Now it's time to raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

At night, at the stadium, at the hotel room, where Gaito throws a tantrum. Abygale sleeps on the couch and Minako sleeps on the bed. Meanwhile, Gaito was sitting on the bed as he was struggling from his hands.

"Why? Gao Mikado, Daisuke Masamune, and Tasuku Ryuenji awakened it..." Gaito said as he recalled the times when they used the Dragon Forces, "So why can't I awaken the Dragon Force?!" He clenched his fist, "Back then... I'm sure that I felt the Dragon Force on Cho-Taiyo Island." He recalled the time when he first obtained it, "So..." He started to get frustrated, "... Why?!" He started to cry.

"This doesn't look good for Gaito..." Minako said.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

* * *

At the water park in the hotel... The group came in and saw the water slide.

"This is amazing, bal!" Bal said, "Bal never expected a place like this in the hotel, bal!"

"There aren't any matches today, right?" Suzumi asked as she and Hanako are in their swimsuits.

"So today, we're going to hang out and have fun here!" Hanako said, "Wanna join us, Bal?" She asked.

"But Bal doesn't have a swimsuit, bal." Bal said.

"No need to worry about that!" Suzumi said as she noticed something.

"Would you like to rent a fashionable swimsuit?" Ozon B asked as he was working, "On days without matches, I take an odd job to earn some pocket money, B!"

"Meow!" The cat holds a swimsuit as a flag.

"Bal will go and find Gao, bal!"

* * *

At the hallways...

"I'm begging you, Gao Mikado. Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune." Abygale said as he and Minako came to them, asking for a request.

"You're asking us..." Tasuku said.

"To tell you..." Daisuke said.

"How we awakened the Dragon Force?" Gao asked.

"Once, when we were on Cho-Taiyo, Island, Gaito show signs of awakening the Dragon Force." Abygale explained.

"And ever since then, he hasn't fully awaken it in the way that you three did." Minako said, "Because of that, his anguish is destroying his soul."

"Gaito wants the Dragon Force that badly?" Baku asked.

"But why does he want it for anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Does he need it for some special purpose?" Kuguru asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Minako asked.

"He wants it so he can become stronger, of course." Abygale said, "But that's not all."

"So he has some other reason?" Noboru asked.

"Yes. Not only that..." Minako said.

"It's for my sake." Abygale said.

"For your sake?" Tasuku asked.

"That's right." Abygale said.

"But why?" Daisuke asked.

"I have to surpass my father someday." He said as he recalled the time when he fought against Azi Dahaka, "I've challenged him many times before. Gaito is trying to help me..." But then he realized that he talked too much, "I shouldn't have said that."

"If Gaito were here, he would get upset at you for talking too much." Minako said.

"Yeah... But please, forget I said anything."

"Hey, what kind of monster do you think Abygale's papa is?" Kuguru wondered.

"Do you know, Minako?" Haruka asked.

"Nope. He didn't bother to tell me. But even if he did, I would just keep it a secret for Abygale." Minako said.

"But you know. There's an old saying that baby frogs grow up to be frogs." Noboru said, "So Abygale's father must be an Abygale." He assumed Abygale's father is similar to Abygale but as an old dragon.

"But a frog's baby is a tadpole." Kuguru recalled.

"I see. Some monsters might look different as children than as adults, just like frogs." Baku said.

"I understand, Abygale. Minako." Gao said, "I don't know if I can explain it well, but I'll tell him what it felt like when the Dragon Force awakened."

"There's no need for that." Gaito said as he appear.

"Gaito!" Minako said.

"I have no intention of accepting anyone's help. You two, don't ever meddle like that again." Gaito advised as it got them frustrated.

"Wait just a moment!" Gao yelled, "You don't have to be so mean about it! Gaito, Abygale and Minako were..." he tried to explain.

"Silence." Gaito said.

"Abygale and Minako were doing this for you..."

"I said, silence!" Gaito yelled.

"Bal! Bal! Bal! Bal!" Bal came by in his swimsuit, "Gao! Come with Bal, bal!"

"Huh?" Gao asked as Bal drags him to the pool, "What's going on?!" He asked, "Come on, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not finished!" Gaito complained.

"Too late." Minako said.

* * *

At the pool...

"Hey, wait a second!" Gao yelled as Bal carries Gao to the pool, while running.

"You're not allowed to run by the poolside, B!" Ozon B complained. Then Bal tries to stop but couldn't.

"Bal can't stop, bal!"

"What?!" Gao yelled as Bal managed to stop near the poolside. Gao sighed, "We're saved..." But then Bal starts to tremble, "Huh?" Then they fell into the pool. Because of that, they couldn't swim.

"Bal can't reach the pool bottom, bal!" Bal said.

"Bal, calm down!" Gao said as they couldn't swim.

"Save Bal, bal!" Bal said as he grabs Gao.

"Can't breathe..." Gao said. Gaito, Abygale, and Minako came by as they saw what's happening.

"What is this place?" Gaito asked as he noticed the scenery.

"Looks like an indoor pool." Abygale said.

"This is the public pool they have in this hotel." Minako said.

"Just what I'd expect from the World Buddy Stadium." Abygale said.

"A lot people are enjoying here in this place." Minako said.

"What is it, Gaito?" Abygale asked, "Could it be? Are you interested in this place?" He asked.

"Seriously? You wanna have some fun?" Minako asked.

"We're going back to our rooms." Gaito said as he heads back.

"H-Hey! Gaito!" Minako said as she and Abygale follows him. Tasuku and Daisuke went pass them.

"Wait, Abygale." Jack said as Abygale stopped.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Tasuku asked.

"I'm joining too." Minako said.

"Yeah. Both of you are." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the cafe...

"When I heard you want to have lunch with me, I suspected that something was up." Kyoya said as he was having lunch at the table with a certain guest.

"So that's what you wanted to talk about. You want me to deliberately lose tomorrow's Buddyfight match." J Genesis said.

"I'm saying this out of concern for you. In other words, it's a warning." Kyoya said.

"My opponent in the match is Gaito Kurouzu and Abygale." J recalled, "Is that related to your warning?" He asked.

"I have no comment."

"Well then. I refuse." J decided as Kyoya was confused. Behind the table, Sakaki was sitting there, having tea as he heard their conversation.

"So he decided to heed Kyoya's warning, huh? Well then... I'll wait until I've give the order to taking his Buddy." Sakaki said.

* * *

Later...

"The former leader is planning something again. In order to decide how I should respond, I need additional information. That's where you came in, as my special mission secretary. Devil Destroy Bigmachine." J said as Devil appears.

"Leave it to me, boss!" Devil said.

* * *

At the hallways, Gaito and Abygale and Minako walks.

"Hey, Abygale. Minako. Where are you two taking us?" Gaito asked.

"We've found a good training ground to prepare us for tomorrow's match." Abygale said.

"And we found an opponent who would like to challenge you for a Buddyfight." Minako said.

* * *

At the pool, Abygale was wearing a life vest, Gaito, wearing his trunks and Minako, took off her cap as she was wearing her swimsuit.

"What is the meaning of this, Abygale? Minako?" Gaito asked.

"What do you mean, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"If things continue like this, you'll lose tomorrow's match." Abygale said.

"What did you say?" Gaito asked.

"Your obsession with the Dragon Force is getting in the way of your Buddyfights." Abygale explained.

"You just need to relax for a time being, so that way, you'll put your mind at ease." Minako said.

"That's why we brought you here." Abygale said as Gaito goes ahead. Minako chuckled.

"What a great plan! I have to thank those guys." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded. Gaito was about the plank as he takes a dive and splashed into the pool. Minako claps slowly.

"Whoa... Perfect." Minako said.

"Gaito!" Gaito heard Abygale as he was taking a water slide, "This is more terrifying than I anticipated!" He slides as he skips on the water. Minako chuckled.

"That's funny, Abygale! I'll join in too!" She said as she heads to the pool as she dives in, she pops out as she smiled at Gaito. Gaito smiled too as he swims. Minako joins in too. They saw the life vest but Abygale, "Huh? Where did he go?" She asked.

"Can you two keep up with me?!" Abygale asked as they heard his voice. Abygale was swimming underwater, swimming around them.

Later... They came out of the pool after they're done.

"That was fun!" Minako said.

"It's been a long time since I felt like this." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Abygale said, "Just think of this as us talking to ourselves." He said as Gaito is confused, "Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke said..." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"I couldn't forgive Doctor Gara for the terrible things he did to Bal. The moment I felt my anger overwhelm me, the Dragon Force awakened." Gao said._

 _"Bal could really sense Gao's feelings, bal!"_

 _"It was the same for us." Jack said._

 _"I was about to be separated from Jack due to Wanaski's Buddy, Lone Remote. But Gao and Bal saved us. In that moment, the Dragon Force was awakened." Tasuku said._

 _"As for me and Daisuke..." Ryuuga said._

 _"When I was on the verge of losing, I didn't want to lose our chance to fight Gao and Bal, so we wanted to do what we can to keep moving forward and never give up. Because of that, the Dragon Force awakened inside me." Daisuke said._

 _"So three cases involved the bond between Buddies." Abygale said._

 _"Unfortunately, that's all we can tell you right now." Tasuku said._

 _"These are the reasons why our bonds with our Buddies, gave us this power." Daisuke said._

 _"You and Gaito are totally in sync too!" Gao said, "You'll be able to awaken the Dragon Force for sure!"_

 _"He has a point. You and Gaito have been Buddies for awhile now. That's what I see in you two." Minako said._

* * *

"Then I'm going to talk to myself as well. I told you not to meddle." Gaito recalled as it surprised them, "I withdraw those words.

"Gaito!" Abygale and Minako said.

* * *

"Oh? So this is Abygale's true identify." J Genesis said as he looks at the report, "This is an excellent intelligence report."

"I'm honored to receive your compliments." Devil said.

"But a physical print-out is a waste of paper. Please be mindful in the future." J advised.

"Yes, sir! If you publicize this information before the Buddyfight match, they will lose their composure and your victory will be assured, Boss!"

"I wouldn't do anything so wasteful."

"Huh?" Devil is confused.

"For me, defeating those two will be simplicity itself." J said as he smiled.

* * *

At the World Stage. Paruko warps herself.

"WBC Cup World Championships, Block B, first round, third match, featuring... Japan Representative Gaito Kurouzu versus America Representative, J Genesis!" Paruko announced, "Now, it's time for the competitors to enter! First move goes to Gaito Kurouzu, who's here to prove that he's the strongest!" Gaito appears on the right side, "Second move goes to the ultimate pragmatist who eradicates all wastefulness, J Genesis!" J appears on his hovercraft as he jumps off and Gemclone appears beside him.

"Of course, the real one to watch in this match will be J Genesis!" Ozon B said while riding around in the mine cart, "He's the new head of the Gaen Financial Group , who is the sponsor of the tournament. What sort of strategy will he use?" He asked, "All eyes on him, B!"

"Meow meow!" The cat came out.

"Good luck, Gaito!" Gao cheered.

"Don't lose, bal!" Bal said.

"Are you going to cheer him on?" Baku asked.

"No need. He'll pull it off." Minako said.

"Will Gaito be able to awaken the Dragon Force?" Tasuku asked.

"I certainly hope so." Jack said.

"With the information we gave him, I'm sure they'll figure something out." Daisuke said.

"You're right about that, Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"Hey, what do you think of that Genesis guy's Buddy?" Kuguru asked about Gemclone.

"It sure is one mysterious monster." Baku said.

"Seriously, is that really a monster?" Noboru asked.

"It's his Buddy, so it's obvious a monster." Haruka said.

"He was selected as the new leader of Gaen Financial Group, and he's also a world champion Buddyfighters?" Suzumi wondered, "He's quite something."

"But he's not really my type." Hanako said.

"The new head of Gaen Financial Group, huh?" Gaito asked, "No matter who my opponent is, I'm the one who's destined to win."

"We're going to gain both victory and the Dragon Force through this Buddyfight!" Abygale said.

'Are you watching, Kyoya Gaen? I'll show you that your warning was a waste of time.' J thinks.

* * *

At the hotel room, Kyoya is watching the match on TV.

"Kyoya. Should I take action as a warning to J Genesis?" Sakaki asked.

"That won't be necessary. He'll regret this later. You focus on your task at hand." Kyoya said.

"Understood." Sakai said.

"Will both players please Luminize their decks?" Paruko requested.

* * *

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!"

"Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!" His white with red lining Core deck turns into a Core Gadget remains unknown as it was just a core.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J; 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Who will be the one to move onto the second round?" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Charge and Draw. I call to the center." Gaito said.

"What a waste of time." J said.

"Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil!" He calls him out, "Attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil attacks J, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"Gao, Tasuku and Daisuke, all three of them awakened the Dragon Force in the middle of a Buddyfight." Abygale explained.

"Then, during this Buddyfight..." Gaito assumed.

"Right." Abygale nodded.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. Final Phase." J declared.

"What?!" Gaito is surprised.

"Did he say Final Phase?" Abygale asked.

"U-U-Unbelievable! J Genesis has announced Final Phase right out of the gate!" Paruko announced, "Is he going to do an unexpected Impact Call?!"

"I pay 2 gauge and Impact Transform!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms. His suit has a demonic scales, four eyes on the chest, red claws with yellow finger tips, black wings with yellow lining, his mask is a like an evil hero mark with red eye marks, yellows horns and red horns, "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

"Armored Battle Demon?!" Gaito asked.

"Zetta?" Abygale asked.

"He suddenly transformed into an Impact Monster?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"Meow!" The cat held the signs, "Impact Monster!"

"Is this for real?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

"Impact Transform?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"It's like the fighter himself has Transformed into an Impact Monster!" Tasuku explained.

"How is he able to achieve that card?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"Impact Call to the right."

"There's more?!" Gaito asked.

"J Genesis has an Impact Monster?!" Tasuku asked as he was surprised.

"Flame Demon, Elytron!" He calls out a demon warrior, wearing a orange suit and yellow flowing spots nearly all over. He has spikes, white armlets and grieves and red bands, "Ability activate!" Elytron activates his ability as the flames burns Dimmborgil and destroys it.

"Dimmborgil in the center is destroyed by Elytron's effect!" Paruko announced.

"Zetta's ability. Every time an Impact Monster is called, Zetta's critical increases by 1. In addition, the monster I've Impact Transformed into cannot be destroyed, or returned to my hand cards! And I Impact Call to the left! Water Demon, Kynoeides!" He calls out a demon warrior, wearing aqua blue suit, yellow prism on the center, white lining on suit, water shoulder pads, the face is a hero mask with yellow eyes and white lining on it.

"Just like when Elytron was called, Zetta's critical increases by 1!" Paruko announced.

"Hey, I call time out, B!" Ozon B declared, "He keeps doing Impact Calls and bringing out Impact Monsters, but... Does this guy even know the rules of the game?" The audience began wondering what's going on.

"I only use Impact Monsters. But in exchange, as I can Impact Call as many times as I like during this turn. I call it... Hard Impact Tactics." J declared his strategy.

"As many time as you like?! Are you serious?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes spring out.

"Meow meow?!" The cat asked with the signs, "Hard Impact Tactics?!"

"Hard Impact Tactics?" Baku asked.

"What's that?" Haruka asked.

"It's most likely a strategy that use Impact Cards only!" Noboru said.

"An Impact-card only strategy?" Kuguru asked.

"An ability that lets him call Impact Monsters as often as he likes." Tasuku explained.

"That's impossible!" Daisuke said.

"That's not fair, bal!" Bal said.

"Gaito..." Gao said. Minako bites her thumb.

"This is not good. Gaito won't be able to stand a chance against this." She said. J released his wings as he flies up and makes his attack.

"Elytron! Kynoeides! Link Attack with me!" They joined together to attack.

"Gaito!" Abygale said as Gaito was aware of it.

"Begone, weakling!"

"Become dust!"

"I have no enemy!" They attacked together, inflicting 6 dmage.

"An overwhelming 6 damage!" Paruko announced, "Thanks to an unbelievable series of Impact Calls, Gaito has lost a whole lot of life at once!"

"So strong..." Tasuku said, "That Armored Battle Demon, Zetta... It's terrifying strong."

"Gaito better try to overcome it. Or else, he won't stand a chance." Daisuke said.

"Gaito. There's no mistake about it. He's strong. That's why, if you make it through this fight, surely that power..." Abygale said.

"The Dragon Force will awaken!" Gaito said.

"My turns isn't over yet. Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone!" He calls out his Buddy.

"Another one?!" Gaito asked.

"Impact Buddycall to the center!" He Impact Buddycalls as he activates it, "Null attribute. Size 0. 0 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 0." He regained one life.

"Impact Buddcall, but it has a critical of 0?" Ozon B asked..

"I'll show you. A new frontier, where no one has gone before." J said as his mask opened up.

"What?!" Gaito asked as he is surprised and then he clenched his fist, "Please! Awaken, Dragon Force! I need you... Please, give me power!" He begged.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"I pay 1 gauge and activate Gemclone's ability." He paid 1 gauge to activate, "I transform Gemclone into Bal Burst Smasher." He revealed Bal's first Impact Monster.

"What?!" Gao and Bal were surprised.

Ozon B was surprised as his eyes spring out, "How can he use a Dragon World card with a Hero World deck?!"

"Meow? Meow?" The cat is checking the rule book. Gemclone transforms as it turns into a blue clone version of Bal.

"There's a Bal over there, bal!" Bal said, "If that's Bal is Bal, then who's this Bal over here, bal?!" He asked.

"Calm down, Bal." Gao said, "Why does he has Bal Burst Smasher?" He asked as he noticed the Impact card that J held.

"When I have Gemclone as my Buddy, I can use Impact Monsters from all worlds." J said as Kynoeides is destroyed in the process, "And if I pay 1 gauge... I can place any monster from my hand cards on top of Gemclone and call them! This is Gemclone's ability, which will revolutionize Buddyfight!" The clone Bal sets his hammer as he spins around.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" Gaito said as he was shocked.

"G-Gaito." Abygale said.

"Bal Burst... Smasher!" Gaito was hit as he was inflicted with 4 damage as he lost the match.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(J: 9/ Item: Zetta/ G: 0: None/Gemclone/Elytron)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: J Genesis!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for J's victory.

"Now it's over." J said as he leaves.

"He's taken down Gaito Kurouzu with an unbelievable one-turn victory! Moving onto the second round is America Representative J Genesis!" Paruko announced.

"Gemclone is definitely a monster to watch out for." Baku said.

"That Zetta is going to be major trouble, too!" Noboru said.

"Gaito..." Gao said.

"I'm going to go check on him!" Minako said as she run off to check on Gaito.

* * *

At the hallway, J walks...

"Mister J. " Kyoya said as J noticed him, "You ignored my warning. I'm sure that you're going to regret it." J then chuckled and then leaves, "I'm sure of it. Sakaki."

"Yes, Kyoya?" Sakaki said as he appears in the shadows.

"Make sure you follow him. Give him what he deserves once the time is right." Kyoya said as Sakaki smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure he doesn't deserve that Buddy and it would be nice to have it in my collection."

'By breaking Gaito Kurouz's heart beyond repair, I've thrown your plans into disarray.' J thinks.

* * *

At the waiting room, Gaito threw a tantrum.

"Forget gaining the Dragon Force... I lost the first round! Me!" Gaito yelled.

"First of all, calm down!" Abygale said.

"You're letting the anger get the better of you!" Minako said.

"Don't you two order me around!" He yelled as it surprised them.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"It's your fault. You and Minako." He said.

"No... You can't be serious!" Minako said.

"Silence! You two are the ones that I can't awaken the Dragon Force!"

"Gaito..." Abygale said.

"But the advice we got, should've work!" Minako said.

"Get out!" He yelled as they got shocked.

"Gaito..." Minako wanted to help him but Abygale shook his head as he leaves. Minako felt bad but she wanted to let Gaito be, so she leaves with Abygale.

* * *

At the hallways...

"Agh! This is so irritating! Why didn't he get it?!" Minako asked.

"I was waiting for you two." J said as he appears.

"J Genesis..." Minako said.

"What do you want?" Abygale asked.

"I have something important to discuss with you. Yes. Something to discuss with you, the one who inherited Azi Dahaka's power." J explained.

"What did you say?" Abygale said.

"Hm? Wait, you inherited Azi Dahaka's power?" Minako asked as Abygale was silent for not answering.

* * *

Later, at the world stage, where there is no audience.

"Where are you?! J Genesis!" Abygale said as he came by and Minako was on him as she got off, "Where have you gone?!"

"He did say we're meeting him in this stage." Minako said.

"You didn't have to come. This is something only for me." Abygale said.

"Look, it's particularly my fault too for letting Gaito down. So I need to help recover his confidence again."

"Minako... You care for Gaito, don't you?"

"What can I say? I am his follower." She said as the screen shown, showing Kyoya.

"I'm about to commence a grand plan." Kyoya said.

"This is..."

"Kyoya Gaen!" Minako said.

"This sample was taken from Azi Dahaka's body." Kyoya explained as Abygale was surprised.

"A sample?" Minako asked.

"The first stage of my plan has been completed. I have created an artificial monster that has inherited Azi Dahaka's power, and will grow stronger every time that it fights. I shall name this monster... Black Death Dragon, Abygale." Kyoya declared.

"I-It can't be!" Abygale said.

"Did he just say, 'Abygale'?!" Minako asked as she was surprised.

"Your body isn't the only thing that was created artificially." J said as he appears behind them, "Your DNA. Your psyche. Everything was created according to Kyoya's design." He explained.

"You're lying!" Abygale yelled.

"There's no way this is how Kyoya did to Abygale!" Minako said.

"Then, the many times that I challenged Azi Dahaka..." Abygale recalled.

"Those urges were also programmed into you by Kyoya." J said.

"So that's why he challenged him, because of his will to fight?" Minako asked.

"That's correct. He continues to fight, never knowing any of this. And you drew Gaito Kurouzu, an innocent, and his follower, into your dark fate." J said, "Because Gaito met you, his destiny became warped and he turned to the dark side. And this warping will continue."

"So that's why he can't release the Dragon Force..." Minako said.

"That's right. And the only way to resolve this, is to have Abygale to cancel his Buddy registration with Gaito and form a new one with Minako." J recommended.

"Me?!" Minako asked as she was surprised as Abygale struggles, "Abygale?!" Then he flies away, breaking through the stadium, "Abygale!" J chuckled, "Did you just clouded his mind?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I don't. Either way. He'll do it for Gaito. And I'm pretty sure you'll help, won't you?" J asked as Minako realized and decides what to do.

* * *

At the hotel room...

"I wonder how J Genesis got his hands on that Bal Burst Smasher." Gao wondered.

"Bal doesn't remember giving it to him, bal." Bal said. They looked outside as they noticed something flying fast pass through.

"What's wrong with him?" Gao asked as he saw Abygale.

"Abygale... is crying, bal!" Bal noticed as he went to follow him.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" Gao said.

* * *

At the hallway, Bal runs to find Abygale.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as he and Bal finds Tasuku, Daisuke and their Buddies.

"If you're going to Gaito's room, I advise against it." Jack advised.

"Why, bal?" Bal asked.

"He's a bad mood right now, ever since his loss against J Genesis." Daisuke explained.

"Right now, he won't listen to a word that we say." Tasuku said, "We must have faith in them, and watch over them from a distance."

"But... Bal is worried, bal." Bal said.

"It's for the best, Bal. He just need some time to calm down and everthing will be fine." Ryuuga said.

"Senior Tasuku, Jack, Daisuke, and Ryuuga are right. Let's give those two some privacy for now. And besides, Minako's with them, so she'll take care of them." Gao said.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Abygale watches the rooms as he saw Gaito, feeling frustrated for what has happened.

"Farewell, Gaito. And Minako... Take care of him." Abygale said as he leaves.

* * *

"Gaito Kurouzu and Black Death Dragon, Abygale just cancelled their Buddy registration. And it looks like he won't form one with Minako after all. You've lost a vital key to your plan. You won't be able to continue. A most efficient chain of events." J Genesis said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card! Presenting one now...!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke snapped his fingers.

The card reveals as a quatraped spinosaurus-like tank with black armor and white outlines of energy stretching around its body with short front legs with razor sharp claws made of energy and wheel shaped spines made of the same energy attached onto the middle of its back onto its tail, "This is a Photonic Gear, Wheel Spino. A size 1 with 4000 power and defense with a critical of 2. When this card is in the soul of a "Photonic" monster, when this monster attacks, that card gains 4000 Power and [Double Attack]!"

"And like the others, it can be called from the Drop Zone by paying the Call Cost!" Ryuusei said.

"This chapter is done. The next one will be about the unexpected surprise of the opponent with C. A. T. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	37. Ozon B's Buddy, Cat Fighter

Chapter 37: Ozon B's Buddy, Cat Fighter

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B!"

"I pay 1 gauge and activate Gemclone's ability." He paid 1 gauge to activate, "I transform Gemclone into Bal Burst Smasher." He revealed Bal's first Impact Monster.

"What?!" Gao and Bal were surprised.

Ozon B was surprised as his eyes spring out, "How can he use a Dragon World card with a Hero World deck?!"

"Meow? Meow?" The cat is checking the rule book. Gemclone transforms as it turns into a blue clone version of Bal.

"There's a Bal over there, bal!" Bal said, "If that's Bal is Bal, then who's this Bal over here, bal?!" He asked.

"Calm down, Bal." Gao said, "Why does he has Bal Burst Smasher?" He asked as he noticed the Impact card that J held.

"When I have Gemclone as my Buddy, I can use Impact Monsters from all worlds." J said as Kynoeides is destroyed in the process, "And if I pay 1 gauge... I can place any monster from my hand cards on top of Gemclone and call them! This is Gemclone's ability, which will revolutionize Buddyfight!" The clone Bal sets his hammer as he spins around.

"The fourth round of Block B's first match! America Representative J Genesis versus Japan Representative Gaito Kurouzu! The current head of Gaen Financial Group, J Genesis, turned out to be a real powerhouse! He suddenly declared Final Phase and use Impact Transform! He took down the great Gaito Kurouzu in one turn! I didn't even have time to take a dirt-nap! Today's Buddyfight is between Mexico Representative Amigo Takata and... Um... Who was it again?" He tried to remember who's the opponent for Amigo.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Anyways, it's time to Raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

Later... At the Fighting Stage. There was battle. Ozon B was there as he woke up from his slumber.

"Hmm? Huh?! Where am I?" Ozon B asked, "It looks like Aibo Academy Fighting Stage." He recognized the scenery, "What am I doing here?" He wondered. In the audience, there were lots of different kinds of cats. And the black cat with a green tattered cape and a silver bell in the center with a x scar on his forehead, carrying a scepter, is playing Buddyfight.

"Meow!"

"The spectators are cats. The Buddyfighters are cats too. Huh?" Ozon B turned as he noticed someone, who called him out.

"Meow!" It was the cat, who was inside Ozon B's head.

"I get it, this is a dream, B! In that case, I'm going to really let loose!" Ozon B believes as he jumps up and goes for an attack, "Ozon Punch!" His punch rocketed out as it hits the black cat, inflicting damage as the match ended. The cats cheered for the victory, "I did it! I'm the winner, B!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Ozon B's cat was excited as she won. All cats come to them as they lifted them up and down. The black cat walks to them.

"Meow meow meow meow!"

"Even if it's just a dream, it feels good to win! I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine, B!" Ozon B said as his head broke apart while lifted, the cats got scared as they ran off after Ozon B's body landed but his head hits the ground, "Ow! I died. Of course, I was already dead."

"Meow, mew!" The cat said.

* * *

The next day...

"The WBC Cup is down to the last of fight of the first round! After today, we'll know the Best 10 competitors! Who will go to the second round? Mexico Representative Amigo Takata, or the CAT Representative?" Paruko announced.

"Whoever wins will be your next opponent." Baku said.

"They'll fight against Bal and Gao tomorrow, bal!" Bal said.

"Amigo Takata is famous, isn't he?" Kuguru asked.

"Famous, bal?"

"How is he famous?" Haruka asked.

"He's known as the wandering businessman. He travels the worlds, spreading the popularity of Buddyfight!" Kuguru explained details about him, "His Buddy Monster is Dandy Guy, Sitri! He's the most powerful Magic World fighter!"

"Really?! That's amazing!" Haruka said.

"But there isn't any info out there about his opponent, the CAT Representative. Not eve their name!"

"Does anyone know where that country is?" Baku asked.

"I asked my Elder brother and he said that there's no country that is name CAT." Haruka said.

"But if that's true then what is CAT?" Kuguru asked.

"I want to protect you..." Ozon B sings as he came out of the elevator.

"Oh, it's Ozon B, bal!" Bal said as he noticed him.

"Hello everyone! How are you doing?" Ozon B asked as he came to the group.

"Ozon B, you know everything about Buddyfight, right?" Baku asked.

"Of course! I know the world of Buddyfight from front and back, B!" Ozon B said.

"Then can you tell us about the CAT Representative?" Kuguru requested.

"Well... That is..." He said as he got surprised for hearing that.

"Meow!" The cat came out of his head, "Meow meow meow meow!"

"Oh! I just remembered an important errand! I must hurry!" Ozon B rushes out.

"He fled." Kuguru said as they got the suspicious look on their faces.

"Yup." Gao said.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Baku asked.

"I think that he knows but doesn't want to tell us." Haruka said.

"Bal." Bal said.

* * *

At the World Stage...

"The WBC Cup World Championships! The fifth block B match in the first round features... Mexico Representative Amigo Takata versus CAT Representative, None-Yet! However... Neither competitors has appeared yet!" Paruko announced as she noticed that the fighters are absent, "We're already past the scheduled start of the match." She looked at the time. Meanwhile, Ozon B was asleep on the cart.

"What's going on? Hasn't it started yet?" Noboru asked.

"Oh, Kitten Shirt!" Bal said.

"It's a tiger! A tiger! T-I-G-E-R!" Noboru complained.

"Bal?" Bal is confused. Later, the fighters, still hasn't arrived at the stage.

"None-Yet, the Representative for CAT, is officially a Dungeon World user." Kuguru explained.

"None-Yet the Dungeon master, huh?" Gao asked.

"Weird name, bal." Bal said.

"I guess because they don't know the same so they just came up with that one." Haruka said.

"Really, bal? What a weird way to name someone like that, bal."

"Ah, I have an announcement to make!" Paruko announced as it got their attention, "Just now, we've received a notice from Mexico Representative Amigo Takata that he withdraws from the tournament! Amigo Takata loses by default!"

"What?!" The audience were surprised.

"Moving onto the second round of matches tomorrow will be CAT Representative None-Yet!" Paruko declared. Spotlights were on Ozon B as he woke up.

"What?! Huh?! What's going on?!" Ozon B asked as the cat came out.

"Mew!"

* * *

At the hotel room...

"Withdrawing, huh?" Gao wondered as he lay on the bed with Bal, "I wonder what happened."

"Bal wanted to see them Buddyfight, bal!" Bal said as he was anxious.

"Nothing we can do about it."

"I was hoping to see your next opponent's battle strategy." Baku said.

"But it's strange for Amigo to withdraw without any apparent reasons." Haruka said.

"Oh, Baku! Haruka! Look!" Kuguru said as she saw something outside the window.

"What?" Baku asked as they saw police cars coming to the stadium, "It's the Buddy Police!"

"Did something happened again?" Haruka asked.

* * *

At the hotel room, where Amigo is. The Buddy Police, including Daisuke and Tasuku are investigating the problem of the crime.

"What?! Your cards were stolen?" Gao asked.

"Amigo's monsters... vanished, muchachos!" Amigo said.

"When he woke up this morning, all of the monster cards in his room had vanished." Tasuku explained.

"The only thing that remains are Amigo's items and spell cards left on this table." Daisuke said as they looked at the cards.

"If he only used spells and items left..." Kuguru said.

"There's no way he could fight well." Baku said.

"So that's why you withdrew, bal." Bal said.

"There's no sign of an intruder." Tasuku said.

"And the security cameras doesn't show anything suspicious outside of Amigo's room." Daisuke said.

"So we have no idea how they could have been stolen." Tasuku said.

"How is this happening?!" Amigo said as he panicked.

"La la la..." Ozon B sings as he noticed the scene of the crime, "Oh? Did something happen?" He asked as the cat came out.

"Amigo Takata's cards were stolen!" Gao said.

"What?! Is that true?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised. Then cat runs through the window as the cat from Ozon B saw it.

"Meow?"

* * *

At night...

"I don't need anyone to stand guard." Gao said.

"You dummy. You're so naive." Noboru said, "The one who gained the most from this situation is this None-Yet guy."

"If they're the culprit, they might go after you next." Baku assumed, "You've got nothing to lose by being cautious."

"You sure that it's not the Neo Masked Dragon and this None-Yet guy?" Gao asked.

"You heard what Daisuke said." Noboru recalled.

* * *

 _"I doubt it's him." Daisuke said._

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Baku asked._

 _"When I was Masked Dragon, I made rules for myself, so I can make it fairly. And the thing about cards is... I only steal Buddies. Taking cards is not something I would do if I were Neo Masked Dragon." He explained._

* * *

"But just to be safe, if Neo Masked Dragon does come, we need to protect Bal too since he's a Buddy." Baku said.

"Bal doesn't want to get taken away, bal!" Bal yelled as he cried.

* * *

At the alley, a white cat appeared behind the wooden plank.

"Meow." It ran as many cats followed as they were heading to the stadiums.

* * *

Meanwhile... Gao and Bal are asleep in bed. Noboru sleeps on the couch. While Baku stays up for standing guard as he watches Gao's Core Deck.

"The cats sure are noisy tonight." Baku said as he heard the cats meowing at night. Then he started to yawn. And all of the sudden, he started to fell asleep.

* * *

Outside... The cats gathered to the black cat who battled against Ozon B's cat. The black cat stands up as he performs something and laughs.

* * *

On the bed, Bal suddenly woke up as he seems to be in a trance. He jumps off off the bed as he hops out of the room. But he bumped into a chair as it fell, waking Noboru up.

"Wh-What was that?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised and saw Bal, "Hey! Where are you going, Shrimp Dragon?!" He asked but Bal didn't listen. Then Baku woke up as he saw the Core Deck, getting in a purple aura all of the sudden.

"This is... Wake up, Gao! We've got trouble!" Baku yelled as Gao woke up.

"What?" He asked.

* * *

"Meow!" The black cat used his powers again.

* * *

Then all of the sudden, the cards were slowly, coming out of the Core Deck.

"My cards!" Gao said as he stops his cards from moving out of the Core Deck.

"Help me out here!" Noboru yelled as he tries to hold Bal down.

"Huh?"

"Bal?!" Gao said.

"Stop struggling!" Noboru said.

"What's wrong?!" Tasuku said as he and Daisuke came through the door.

"We heard noises." Daisuke said as they saw Bal, leaving.

"We've got to do something about Bal!" Noboru said.

"What's wrong, Bal?! Can you hear us?!" Ryuuga asked but Bal isn't responding.

"Bal! Get a hold of yourself!" Jack said as he tail whipped at Bal, snapping him back to his senses.

"Jack? Ryuuga? What are you two doing here, bal?" Bal asked as he was confused.

"He's finally back to normal!" Noboru said. Ozon B yawned as he came in with his pajamas.

"What's all the commotion about, B?" He asked. Gao looked at his Core Deck after the purple aura disappeared.

"What was that?" Gao asked.

* * *

The next day...

"The WBC Cup World Championships are entering the second round today!" Paruko announced, "The first match will begin in a moment!"

* * *

At the waiting room, there was a knock on the door as Tasuku and Daisuke came in.

"Gao." Tasuku said, "Are you all right?"

"You doing okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Bal. How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"You're not in a trance again, are you?" Ryuuga asked.

"Nope! Top notch, bal!" Bal said.

"His deck seems completely normal, too." Baku said.

"How about you two, Senior Tasuku? Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"We check the hotel's security cameras again, and there were still no records of suspicious looking people." Tasuku said.

"So we're stuck with this mysterious investigation for the time being." Daisuke said.

"But... it doesn't explained why the cards started moving all of a sudden." Tasuku said.

"Is that so..." Gao said.

"The one thing that we know for is that somebody is targeting you two." Tasuku said.

"And we're guessing that whoever the culprit is, is planning of getting you guys to withdraw from the tournament. Just like what happened to Amigo." Daisuke said.

"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down." Tasuku advised.

"Okay!" Gao said.

* * *

"Now, it's time for the Japan Representative Gao Mikado to take the stage!" Paruko announced as Gao appears on the right side, "In the first round, he defeated America Representative Devil Destroy Bigmachine in a stunning victory!" The crowd cheered.

"Good luck, Gao! Bal!" Hanako cheered. Then Gao and Bal enters the stage.

"No matter who we're facing, we're gonna win!" Gao said.

"Of course, bal! We're gonna be Buddy Champions, bal!" Bal said.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, the black cat is performing it again.

"Meow!"

* * *

Then Bal got into the trance again.

"Meow." Bal meowed.

"Meow?" Gao asked as he looked at Bal, "Huh?!" He was surprised as he saw Bal with cat ears.

"Meow. Meow."

"Bal... those ears..." He got shocked of what he saw.

"Bal-meow." Bal sat and rubs his head.

"Wh-What the heck's wrong with you, Bal?!" Gao asked.

* * *

"Meow!"

* * *

Then Gao's Core Deck got the purple aura again as the monster cards are coming out from the deck, one by one.

"What?!" Gao is surprised, "My cards!" His cards are scattering around the stage.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Cards are flying out of Gao Mikado's deck!" Paruko announced.

"What's going on?!" Gao asked as he was shocked.

* * *

"Meow."

* * *

"Bal-meow." Bal lay on the floor.

"And it looks like his Buddy, Bal Dragon, has no intention of fighting! At this rate, there won't even be a Buddyfight!" Paruko announced as Gao tries to grab all the cards that came out of his deck, "He's in danger of losing by default!"

"What's going now?!" Daisuke asked.

"All of the cards that started moving are Monster cards!" Tasuku explained.

"Then it's the same situation as Amigo Takata!" Baku said.

"Oh! A kitty!" Kuguru said as she noticed something.

"It's not cat! It's a tiger!" Noboru complained.

"She's not talking about that! Look!" Haruka said as she pointed out as they looked.

"Huh?" They saw many cats on the balcony.

"What's going on?!" Noboru asked.

"So many kitties..." Haruka said.

"Why are there so many cats here?!" He asked as he was surprised.

"I noticed a lot of cats yowling last night, too." Baku said.

"Think they're the ones who are responsible for this mess?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. But if they are, then why would they do that?" Tasuku asked.

"The bigger issue is the missing None-Yet. Supposedly they're already in the arena, so I guess they must be blending in with the spectators." Ozon B assumed, "Well, no matter who None-Yet turns out to be, I won't be surprised!"

"Me-ow! Meow!" The cat jumps out of Ozon B.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat flies as she has bat wings on her back.

"Mew?" The black cat noticed the cat as she flies towards it but the black cat dodged.

"Meow!"

"Mew!"

"Huh? That black cat..." Ozon B recognized it.

"Do you know him?" Paruko asked Ozon B.

"The thing is, right before I left Japan, I had a dream. In the dream, I became a Buddy monster and battled a black cat that looks just like that!"

"Mew thought that was a dream?" A black cat somehow said.

"Huh?!" Ozon B was surprised.

The black cat snickered, "That wasn't a dream. It really happened."

"That cat..." Kuguru said.

"Is talking?!" Baku asked.

"Is this for real?!" Noboru asked.

"No way! How is that possible?!" Haruka said.

"Ancient legend says that if a cat lives for 10 years, it can understand human language." Suzumi explained, "So it's not weird at all that there's a talking cat!"

"I see." Hanako said.

"That does make sense." Haruka said.

"Hanako, Haruka, I don't think you two should just accept that!" Kuguru said.

"N-Not a dream? In that case, that Buddyfight..." Ozon B recalled.

"It was the final match to determine the CAT Representative!" The black cat said.

"Meow meow!" Ozon B's cat nodded.

"It all really happened, B!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

* * *

The crowd begins questioning.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"That's crazy."

"What's CAT?" Gao asked as he realized something, "CAT. Cat?! So CAT Representative means a fighter that represents the cats!"

"Right. In fact, Buddyfight is very popular among cats. When you all humans have gone to bed, we gather here and there to have Buddyfight matches. That's when we heard about this tournament. A tournament to crown the Buddy Champion, the strongest Buddyfighter in the world... Sounds good to me!" Black cat explained.

"Meow meow!" Ozon B's cat nodded.

"However... You can't decide who's the strongest while ignoring us cat-fighters!"

"Bal-meow!" Bal said while he still thinks as a cat and Gao was still shocked.

* * *

At the hotel room, Kyoya watched the match on the tablet...

"So we negotiated directly with one of the higher-ups and got a slot for a cat representative!" Black cat explained.

* * *

"Personally, I was planning on being the representative myself, but... This little one snatched the final victory away from me!" The black cat referred to Ozon B's cat.

"Mew!"

"As for a name, she has none yet."

"No name yet?" Baku asked.

"So that's why, huh?" Haruka asked.

"That she's listed as None-Yet?" Noboru asked.

"I had no idea, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"With a Cat Representative at the World Championships, I couldn't let her lose in the first round!" Black cat said, "We must carve out a place for cat-fighters in the history of Buddyfight, no matter what!"

"Meow!" Ozon B's cat nodded in agreement.

"Then... were you behind Amigo Takata's cards disappearing too?" Tasuku asked.

"And behind Gao's cards moving on their own?" Kuguru asked.

"By using some kind of spell?" Daisuke asked.

"And behind Bal turning into... this?" Gao asked, "It was all your doing?!" The Black cat chuckled.

"That's right! Meow! Mysterious Arts, Art of Felinization!" He cast, "Monsters under this spell become free-spirited cats." He explained as Bal turns more of a cat.

"What?!" The group is surprised.

"According to ancient legend, if a cat lives 50 years, they gain the ability to use mysterious spells..." Suzumi explained, "Or so I've heard!"

"Seriously?!" Haruka asked.

"Oh! That's amazing!" Hanako said.

"Gao's mom!" Kuguru yelled.

"With just one more push, your Monster will become a cat in body and spirit!" The black cat said as Gao got frustrated, "Then we will win! Meow!"

"Meow!" Ozon B's cat pushed him down, stopping the arts.

"Wh-What are you doing?! I'm doing this for you, too!"

"Meow meow! Meow-meow-meow!" She said.

"Can you tell what she's saying?" Paruko asked Ozon B for translation.

"Let's see... I want to have a real match with Gao Mikado, meow!" He translated, "I want to win and win and become Buddy Champion, meow! That's what she said, B."

"I see." Paruko said.

"What? Buddy Champion?" The black cat asked.

"Meow!" She said as the black cat laughed.

"I should expect no less from the only cat to defeat me. You certainly dream big! It seems I overstepped my bounds. Oh well. Go on and fight as much you want! Meow meow meow." He call off the arts as Bal turns back to normal.

"Meow. What happened, bal?" Bal asked for what happened.

"Thank goodness, Bal!" Gao was relived.

"Bal?" Bal was confused. Then Ozon B's cat flies to the left side of the stage.

"Meow meow!" She said.

"Yes yes. I'm coming!" Ozon B said as he joins her.

"What?! You're..." The group asked as they were surprised of what they saw.

"I've searched for a Buddy for countless years! I've finally found her! Let's aim for the Buddy Champion, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!" She held a flag, 'Buddy Champion!'

"We're not giving up our Buddy Champion title!" Gao said.

"We'll be the winners, bal!" Bal said.

"Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!" Gao said. She meowed as Ozon B translates.

"For the honor of all cats! Luminize! OZON Bs!" Her core gadget is like the usual basic ones.

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Meow!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Meow."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip, Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item. And then he jumps to attack.

"Meow!" She said.

"Come at us!" Ozon B translated.

"Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" Gao strikes at them as Ozon B's head was knocked out.

"None-Yet blocks using Quiescence of Cassiade!" Paruko announced as the cat cast.

* * *

"Buddyfights contains limitless possibilities." Kyoya said.

"So why the cats?" Sakaki asked.

"I simply want to see it all." Kyoya said.

* * *

None-Yet calls out a zombie that is Ozon B but his head is like a long cylinder shape to the left.

"Ah, my younger brother is in your debt. I'm Ozon A!" He introduced himself, "I'm super cool!"

"When Ozon A is called..." Ozon B explained, "The player can add one Ozon Army card from the deck to their hand cards!" The cat draws out her Buddy card.

"Meow." She Buddycalled.

"In other words. This is what that means, B!" Ozon B was in the center as she regains one life.

"She Buddycalls Ozon B to the center!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" She calls out another zombie that looks like Ozon B but he is fat and wears an orange suit.

"I'm Ozon C. Super tough!" He introduce himself.

"When Ozon C is on the field, we Ozon Bs gain 1 critical, B!" Ozon B said as they laughed.

"Ozon Bs? It's an army of zombies!" Baku said.

"To put it bluntly, they're creepy." Kuguru said.

"If Minako were here, she put them to their own demise." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the hotel room, where Gaito is. Gaito is laying on the bed, resting as he turned on the screen.

"The final attack was blocked but... He took 4 damage at once!" Paruko announced as the cats on the screen cheered. Gaito screamed as he got shocked from seeing the cats and turns off the screen.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked.

* * *

"I call Tail Blazer Dragon to the left! I call Mera Driver Dragon to the right!" He called out a Mera Dragon as it was wearing a white armor with gold lining, with wings and a gauntlet with claws on his left arm, "Tail Blazer and Mera Driver, Link Attack Ozon B in the center!"

"What?!" Ozon B was surprised as he got attacked by them, "No!" He broke apart and got destroyed.

"When those two do a Link Attack together... My gauge increases!" Gao gains a gauge, "And they gain the Penetrate ability!" They attacked the cat, inflicting 3 damage.

"Meow!"

"Due to Lifelink, the fighter loses some life points!" Paruko announced as the cat loses 1 due to Lifelink.

"Meow!" It got her frustrated.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"An attack with Bal Flame! What is None-Yet going to do?" Paruko announced.

"Has Gao's match already started?" Takashi asked as he was in his pajamas, brushing his teeth. He looked at the TV.

"Blocked, using Quiescence of Cassiade!" Paruko announced as the cat cast.

"Meow!" She said.

"Uh, what?!" He got surprised as he sees a cat, playing Buddyfight. He laughed nervously, "A cat playing Buddyfight? Maybe I had too much to drink last night..."

* * *

"Meow!" She draws, "Mew mew, meow!" She Charge and Draw. She was going to make her next move. Gao was surprised.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

Ozon B chuckled,"If you think I'm down for the count, that's a big mistake!"

* * *

"Pay 1 gauge and activate my ability!" Ozon B said.

"I thought we just defeated Ozon B just now, bal." Bal said as he was confused.

"Of course I'm going to revive! Because I'm a corpse, you see." He said as 1 gauge was paid and Ozon B was revived in the center again.

"Ozon B is in the center again!" Gao said.

"Even if I'm sent to the Drop Zone... If the player pays 1 gauge, I can revive as many times as needed, B!"

"That Ozon B is tough to get rid of!" Paruko announced.

"Meow meow!" She said.

"I know what you're thinking! It's finally time to use our trump card!" Ozon B said as he expects it.

"Mew." She nodded.

"Pay 2 gauge and... Witness! The true form of us Ozon Bs!" Ozon B said as two gauge were used on him, giving him and his brothers a boost, "Well, I don't know if that's true. But it's our strongest form!" Then they were all destroyed in the process and she takes 1 life due to Lifelink.

"Courage!" Ozon A said.

"Friendship!" Ozon B said.

"And me!" Ozon C said.

"With our three hearts beating as one! Combine! Ozon Z!" Three Ozon brothers combined as it forms as huge Frankenstein body with boxing gloves with z on it. Two bolts on the shoulders. Muscles, suit, torn pants, and two sticks, holding by Ozon A and C. Ozon B jumps on the head as he controls the body.

"Ozon Z?!" Gao asked as he got shocked.

"They turned into a giant zombie, bal!" Bal said as he was surprised.

"I guess America is the true home of the zombies." Suzumi said.

"So cool!" Hanako said.

"Yeah!"

"Hanako, Haruka, you two think that's cool?!" Kuguru asked.

"And she calls Bronze Golem Jaish to the left, and Fate Skeleton to the right!" Paruko announced as the cat calls out.

* * *

At another house, stray cats were watching the match through the window.

"Looks like she's setting up for a punishing three-man attack!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Jaish attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Mew meow!" She said as she orders Ozon Z to attack.

"Ozon Stamp!" They strike a punch at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado is down to 2 life remaining!" Paruko announced.

"Ozon Z has a critical of 2! And he has Double Attack! In other words..." The black cat said.

"This will end you, B!" Ozon Z makes the final attack.

"Bal Flame's ability, activate!" Gao used his item as it blocks off Ozon Z's attack.

"Meow meow?!" She is surprised.

"I send Bal Flame to the Drop Zone and reduced the damage I take by 2!" Gao explained.

"Meow!" She ordered Fate Skeleton to attack Mera Driver as it attacks from behind destroys him.

"You're pretty good! I never expected this to be such an awesome Buddyfight!" Gao complimented.

"Meow meow!"

"That's why I'll use... My ultimate combo to finish this!" He pulled the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said as Gao raised the card.

"Could this be?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised for the dramatic effect.

"I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Release!" Gao transforms into his Dragon Force.

"I was afraid of this!" Ozon B's eyes spring out.

"Meow!" She said as she got back onto his head.

"Bal! Let's do a Link Attack!" Gao said.

"Bal!" Bal said as they attacked but then she cast to nullify.

"Using Divine Protection of Shalsana, None-Yet desperately tries to protect Ozon Z!" Paruko announced as the cat regains one life, "However!" Gao and Tail Blazer joined together as they attacked Ozon Z and destroys them, "The second Link Attack knocks him out!"

"Mew!" She fell out from Ozon Z but then revives due to the effect.

"I am a monster who cannot die, B!" He said but she takes 1 damage due to Lifelink.

"Mew!"

"Her life may be reduced by Lifelink, but I will revive as many times as needed!" He said, "I will put my life on the line to protect my Buddy!"

"That's what makes you a worthy opponent!" Gao said.

"Mew..." She said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Meow!" She got surprised.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He pays 2 gauge as he activates it. Bal pulls out the sword as he engulfs in flames as he pulls it out and his armor detached, "Bal is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 1! Link Attack!" Bal absorbs the sun as the armor combines it into a saucer.

"Bal Saucer Over Rush!" He throws it as it slice through Ozon Z, destroying them as she takes 1 life due to Penetrate. But then Ozon Z is revived again due to the effect.

"I told you, I won't die!" Ozon B said.

"But None-Yet takes 1 damage due to Lifelink!" Paruko announced as the cat takes 1 damage due to Lifelink.

"Ozon Z will not die. He couldn't die if he wanted to! Even if he knows that he's going to take damage, he keeps reviving, regardless of the fighter's wishes!" The Black cat said as he shed tears.

"Meow!" She said desperately.

"This Link Attack is going to keep going!" Gao said as he takes the saucer and throws it Ozon Z.

"No! That's not..." Ozon B said as they got sliced through and was destroyed again. She takes 1 damage due to Penetrate but they came back due to the effect, "Wait a second!"

"Once again, it's 1 damage from Lifelink!" Paruko announced as the cat takes 1 damage again due to Lifelink.

"Stop it! Stop them! Stop it! Stop them!" Ozon B yells as they tried to evade the saucer, many times. But then Gao and Bal did it together as they strike at Ozon Z.

"Finish!" Both said as Ozon Z is destroyed again and due to Penetrate and Lifelink, the match is over.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: Tail Blazer/None/Bal)

(N: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: Jaish/None/Fate)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as his Dragon Force faded.

"Thank you very much, bal!" Bal joins in as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Gao is headed for the third round!" Paruko announced. The black cat kneel for the loss.

"It was no good..."

"That was a great match!" Baku said.

"I was moved to tears!" Kuguru said.

"Impressive, indeed." Daisuke said.

"I agree." Noboru nodded.

"Nice fight, kitty!" Hanako said.

"It was an awesome fight!" Haruka said.

"Cats! Cats!" The crowd repeatedly cheered for the cats' fights.

"Meow!" She said happily.

"Oh! Looks like we were about to make our mark as cat fighters." The black cat said as both fighter come together.

"That was a lot of fun!" Gao said as he offered a handshake to her as she takes it.

"Let's fight again, bal!" Bal said.

"Meow!" She said.

"Huh? Where's Ozon B?" Gao asked as he noticed Ozon B's not with her.

"Bal?" Bal looks around.

* * *

Ozon B was left in the Drop Zone...

"Ah... Now I can finally die. Of course, I'm actually long dead." He laid there as he gets up, "From next chapter onwards, we'll have a new story! I Love Ozon B! Just kidding!"

"Meow meow!" She said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we'll have two cards this time!"

"Presenting one... Now!" He snapped his fingers, reavling the first card. It shows a humanoid dragon in Platinum scales wearing midnight blue armor, long white razor sharp claws, small frills on its head and a small white diamond in the middle of its chest, "This is Photonic Knight, Aldebarain! A size one monster with 5000 power and 2000 defense with a critical of 1! His effect is special! When I have an impact "Photonic" monster on my field, I can call this card onto the field from my hand. If I do, this card's size is reduced by one and can attack during the Final Phase!"

"Really?! So that means it'll become a Triple Attack if we used the Twin Galaxy!" Ryuusei said.

"Yep, a perfect way to win easily. But for now, let's go with the second card." He clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card. It show a quatraped spinosaurus-like tank with black armor and white outlines of energy stretching around its body with short front legs with razor sharp claws made of energy and wheel shaped spines made of the same energy attached onto the middle of its back onto its tail, "This is another Photonic Gear, Photonic Gear, Wheel Spinos. A size 1 monster with 4000 power and defense with a critical of 2. Like the others, it can be called from the Drop Zone and crossnized by paying the cost, it's cast cost is discarding a card. When this card is in the soul of a "Photonic" monster, when a monster attacks, that card gains 4000 Power and [Double Attack]!"

"Another successful Photonic Gear! This is awesome!"

"Yep. It's cause of the viewers, they did their job. They are the best. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one will be about Tasuku battling against J Genesis. I just hope he can beat him, if not, then it'll be up to me eventually. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved good bye as the screen faded black.


	38. The Secrets of J's Buddy

Chapter 38: The Secrets of J's Buddy

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B! The first match of Block B's second round! Japan Representative Gao Mikado's opponent was, The cat, who chose me as her Buddy!"

"Meow!" The cat came out cheerfully.

"We, Ozon Bs, combined to create Ozon Z, who has the ability to revive over and over again, B! It looks like our victory was a sure thing, but our Lifelink worked against us! In the end, Gao Mikado was the winner, B. Now, I'm going to give it my all while analyzing today's match, B! Looking forward to some awesome commentating!"

"Meow! Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to Raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

The next day...

"Pizza, pizza is so good!" Bal said as he enjoyed his lunch.

"I'm amazed that you don't get tired of eating pizza every day." Gao said.

"Bal already told you, Bal has a separate compartment for pizza, bal."

"The WBC Cup continues." They heard the news as Haneda announced, "Today, we're in the second match of the Block B quarterfinals. Japan Representative Tasuku Ryuenji will be battling America Representative J Genesis in this match." She announced.

"He's facing the guy who defeated Gaito, huh?" Baku asked as Baku, Kuguru and Haruka came to him.

"He's the one who used the Impact Monster that Gao used, right?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. Gao?" Kuguru asked as she noticed Gao is feeling down.

"J Genesis... Why did he have a Bal Burst Smasher card?" Gao wondered.

"Good question." Baku said.

"I don't understand." Kuguru said.

"It is strange that he suddenly has one." Haruka said.

"If you don't understand someone, it's best to ask them directly, bal!" Bal recommended as he runs to ask J.

"Huh?! Wait a minute!" They all got surprised as they chased after him.

* * *

At the prison, the Buddy Police, Stella and Takihara are interrogating with Doctor Gara in the interrogation room. He snickered.

"J Genesis? You mean the guy who took over Gaen Financial Group in Kyoya's absence." Gara said.

"We want to tell us everything you know about him." Stella requested, "If you have the least bit of decency, you'll speak up!" She demanded as Gara turns back to Kakeru.

"J Genesis. The leading expert in Buddy Monster Research. He had published many highly regarded papers on..." Kakeru explained but Takihara got bored of his explanation.

"Want me to take over?" Takihara asked but then Stella slams her hands on the glass window, scaring him.

"That's enough nonsense!" She yelled, "That ain't what we're asking about! We want to know something only y'all would know!"

"Why do you have a Kyoto accent?" Kakeru asked.

"Y'all were involved in black market sales of monsters. Y'all don't think we don't know about that?!" She yelled.

"Oh dear! How silly of me!" Kakeru said as he realized his mistake as he turns back to Gara, "All right. I get it. If you want to know that badly, I'll tell you."

* * *

Later, at the hotel room, Stella informed Tasuku and Daisuke about what Doctor Gara told her.

"That's all we were able to find out about J Genesis." Stella said.

"Thank you, Miss Stella. Please give our regards to Mister Takihara." Tasuku said as the call ended, "Jack. There's something we have to confirm right now. Can you and Ryuuga do this for us?" He requested.

"Leave it to us." Jack said.

"You can count on us!" Ryuuga said.

* * *

At the hallways...

"Why can't we go, bal?!" Bal asked as he can't go through.

"Guests are not authorized to enter this area." A hotel employee said as he blocks the way.

We're sorry. Bal, let's go back." Gao considered.

"Why are we going back, bal?! Gao, you want to meet J Genesis, don't you?!" He asked.

"You want to meet me?" J asked as he came from the area.

"J Genesis?!" Gao asked as he noticed him.

"If I recall, you two are..." J said.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as Bal runs to J.

"Bal has something that he wants you to tell him, bal!"

"I don't have time to waste talking to you." J refused as he turns back and leaves.

* * *

At the cafe.

"It's only natural that he wouldn't talk to you." Noboru said, "He's the great leader of Gaen Financial Group." He explained.

"If we asked him something, we've might been able to help Senior Tasuku and Daisuke." Gao said as he was disappointed.

"Thank you. But you don't need to worry." Tasuku said, "I've come up with a counter-strategy for the Bal Burst Smasher."

"What?!" Bal and Gao were surprised.

"That's our Senior Tasuku!" Gao said, "Right, bal?" He asked as Bal became disappointed, "Bal?"

"A counter-strategy..." Baku said.

"That would stop Bal Burst Smasher." Haruka said.

"That's got to sting a little. Kuguru said.

"Stings a little, bal."

"But look at the bright side, at least Tasuku will manage to beat J Genesis in the next match." Daisuke said.

"Bal. I want to see it through, no matter what." Tasuku said as he raised his fist to Bal, "That promise that me and Daisuke weren't able to keep at the Cho-Tokyo Tournament."

"Yeah! We'll be waiting for you two at the semifinals!" Gao said.

"In that case, Bal has to accept the counter-strategy, bal." Bal said.

"And whoever wins get to be defeated by me in the finals!" Noboru said.

"Not gonna happen, bal." He said as it made Noboru angry.

"What do you say, you little shrimp dragon?!" He yelled as he pulls Bal's cheeks.

"Jack, Ryuuga, help, bal!" He looked and see neither of them are here, "Where's Jack and Ryuuga, bal?"

"They're on an errand." Tasuku said.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon." Daisuke said.

* * *

Later... At the stadium...

"Thank you for your patience!" Paruko announced as she warps to the World Stage, "It's the second match of the second round for the match between Japan Representative Master Tasuku Ryuenji and America Representative J Genesis is about to begin!"

* * *

At the halls, through the World Stage.

"Mister J." Kyoya came by as J walks pass him, "Isn't there something you want to say to me?" He asked.

"If you're referring to your demand that I lose to Gaito Kurouzu, I declined. You have no right to complain." J said.

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what is it?" J asked, "I haven't had a slightest idea."

"I see. You're going to play dumb. Sorry to waste your time." Kyoya said as he leaves.

'I was able to see your irritated expression. How could that be a waste of time?' J thinks as he smiled.

* * *

"All right! Will both players please enter the arena?" Paruko announced.

"Jack... This is cutting it close." Tasuku said as Jack still not come back. Then J came back as he was on the left side.

"First to enter is America Representative... J Genesis!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered, "The next to enter is... Aren't you ready yet? Master Tasuku? You're such a tease! Ta-su-ku! Ta-su-ku! Everyone, join in!"

"Ta-su-ku! Ta-su-ku!" The crowd cheered for Tasuku to come out.

"Why aren't Tasuku and Jack coming out, bal?" Bal wondered.

"Senior Tasuku..." Gao said with concern.

"Damn it! What's taking those two so long?! The match's begun already!" Daisuke complained as he looked at the time in his phone.

"They'll come soon. Just wait." Tasuku advised as the summoning circle appeared as Jack and Ryuusei, returned.

"Jack!"

"Ryuusei."

"Sorry about us being late..." Ryuusei said.

"But... We've made a great discovery!" Jack said.

"A discovery?" Daisuke asked.

"I know you two just got here, but Jack needs to fight with me right away." Tasuku said as Jack nodded.

"Then you better get some rest, Ryuusei. We'll discuss this later." Daisuke said as Ryuusei nodded.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao said as he sees him, coming out.

"Jack is with him too, bal!" Bal said as he sees Jack with him.

"After teasing us with an appearance, he's finally here! Talk about a superstar! He's got the first move! It's Japan Representative, Master Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced as Tasuku and Jack heads into the stage.

"Tasuku! Do your best!" Hanako cheered, "Huh?" She noticed that Gaito is here, "Gaito Kurouzu? Why isn't Abygale or your girlfriend with you?" She asked.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just my follower! And it's none of your business!" Gaito yelled as he leaves.

"What's his problem?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Suzumi said.

"Abygale. Minako. Where are you two?' Gaito thinks.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said as he and Ryuuga came.

"Elder brother!" Haruka said.

"What took you so long, bal?" Bal asked.

"Well I was waiting for Ryuuga to return and now they came back." Daisuke said.

"What were you doing anyway?" Baku asked.

"Hm? Um... well..." Ryuuga said.

"He's just went for an errand that's all, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tasuku said.

"Me and Ryuuga were away on a trip to Hero World." Jack said as J got irritated.

"Needless talk is a waste of time. Let's start this fight already." J demanded. Then Kyoya came by as he watches the match.

"Now, who will be the one to win his way to the third round?" Paruko announced.

"Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Now then, here to provide with analysis..." He said as Ozon A came out.

"I'm Ozon A! Nice to meet you, A!" He said.

"I'm Ozon C! So glad to see you again, C!" C said as he came out.

"And you all know me, Ozon B! As for my Buddy search..." Ozon B came out as the cat came out with a sign, 'Tasuku is Life!', "It's over, B!"

"We are the messengers of love and peace!" Three said.

"Morbid messenger!" Ozon B said.

"Nice one!" His brothers said.

"Overflowing energy! We're lively even after death! We're the Ozon Bs!" They strike a pose as they broke apart after the explosion.

"The annoying guys are multiplying! Where's Minako when we need her?!" Kuguru said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left!"

"No matter how many monsters you call, it's a waste of effort." J said.

"I Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Right!" Jack jumps up as he transform to his true form.

"He goes on to call Jackknife!" Paruko announced.

"I activate Jack's ability! I place Jackarms J Igniter into his soul! Crossnize!" he placed Igniter into Jack's core as Jack crossnized with Igniter.

"Ignite Blade!"

"Jack!"

"Leave it to me!" Jack flies up to attack, "With a critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" He strikes at J, inflicting 4 damage.

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

"Tasuku and Jack are both doing great, bal!" Bal said.

"They're really pumped!" Noboru said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Final Phase." J declared.

"As I expected." Tasuku was aware of it.

"A-A-Amazing!" Ozon B mocked Paruko's words.

"That's my line!" Paruko announced.

"Just like in the previous match, J Genesis..." Ozon B recalled.

"Eh? He's suddenly announcing Final Phase, A!" Ozon A said.

"C-Can't wait to see what's going to happen, C!" Ozon C said.

"I pay 2 gauge and Impact Transform!" J paid 2 gauge as he transform into Zetta, "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

* * *

Gaito was in the halls as he heard the crowd cheered. He had a feeling that something is happening like last time.

* * *

"J Genesis starts out by transforming into his Impact Monster, Zetta!" Paruko announced as J's mask visor lifted

"The Zetta that me and Ryuusei knows..." Jack said, "He's an eloquent Darkhero who's trying to create a revolution in Her World. It seems strange to us. Last time, and this time too, it looks like Zetta is only being used to help you Transform." H explained.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" J asked.

"Your Zetta... is like an empty shell." Jack said as it didn't surprised J.

"Let's end this needless chatter." His mask is back on, "I pay 1 gauge and cast! Artificial Talisman: TWO DRAW!" He cast as he drew 2 cards, "I draw 2 cards from my deck! I Impact Call to the left! Water Demon, Kynoeides! Ability activate!"

"What?!" Jack noticed water coming from the ground as he got engulfed, "J Igniter!" His Jacksarms came out of his core as it was destroyed along with the one in his arm.

"The Crossnize has been undone!" Paruko announced.

"When Kynoeides is called, he can destroy 1 of the opponent's soul cards." J explained, I also Impact Call to the right! Flame Demon, Elytron! Ability, activate!"

"Curse you!" Jack got burned by the flames as he got destroyed.

"That's right, Elytron's effect destroys an opponent when he's called." Tasuku recalled.

"J Genesis! By simply calling 2 monsters, he's destroyed Jackknife!" Paruko announced.

"Kynoeides! Elytron! Attack the fighter!" Kynoeides attacks Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage. Then Elytron punched Tasuku with his flame punch, inflicting 1 damage. Then J was getting himself boosted as he makes his attack, "I have no enemy!" Then he slashed at Tasuku, inflicting 4 damage.

"As usual, it's amazing to watch, B! J Genesis's Heart Compact Taco Ex!" Ozon B said.

"It's called Hard Impact Tactics!" Paruko corrected.

"Eh, in other words, it's an all-Impact strategy, A!" Ozon A said.

"He can call as many Impact Monsters as he wants! I'm filled with jealousy!" Ozon C said.

"I need to find Minako so she can deal with these annoying zombies, C!" Kuguru said as she gets angry.

"My turns is over." J said as Elytron and Kynoeides are destroyed in the process.

"Kynoeides and Elytron are destroyed by their own effects. Now it's Master Tasuku's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge... and... Draw!" Tasuku draws in a heartfelt effort.

"A heartfelt draw is a waste of effort." He said as his mask backs up.

"I call Jack to the right!" Tasuku calls back his Buddy.

"This time, I'll defeat him!" Jack swore.

"Crossnize!" Tasuku chose another card as he placed it in Jack's core.

"Ignite Blade!"

"I pay 2 gauge and..." Tasuku transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transformed into his Dragon Force.

"This is the item he unleashed in his match against Wanaski!" Ozon B recalled.

"It gives him Quadruple Attack!" Ozon A said.

"An item card with 6000 power and a critical of 1!" Ozon C said.

"I cast! Terraforming!" Tasuku cast, "I send the J Igniter in Jack's soul to the Drop Zone. And I regained 4 life!" He sacrificed Igniter as he regained 4 life.

"So this is what he meant when he said he had a counter-strategy for Bal Burst Smasher!" Baku realized.

"Bal?" Bal is confused.

"Bal Burst Smasher has a critical of 4. So he's going to do his best to make sure his life never drops down to 4." Kuguru explained.

"Bal gets it, bal!" Bal said.

"Star Remnant! Attack J Genesis!" Star Remnant attacks J, inflicting 1 damage, "Jack! You're up next!"

"Right!" Jack released his blade as he flies up to attack.

"I cast! Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE!" J cast as a barrier protected him, nullifying the attack.

"What?!" Jack is surprised that his attack failed.

"It's a spell that reduces all damage to 0." J explained.

"Jack! Leave it to me!" Tasuku said as he dives down and flies around.

"Master Tasuku has released the Dragon Force, so he had a Quadruple Attack!" Paruko announced.

"I'll defeat you, no matter what it takes!" Tasuku said as he attacks and inflicted 1 damage, "Double Attack!" He attacks again, inflicting one damage, "Triple Attack!" He attacks for another one damage, "Quadruple Attack!" He made a fourth attack as he inflicted one damage.

"Only one life left, bal!" Bal said.

"If he calls an Impact Monster, Senior Tasuku will win!" Gao said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Final Phase!" Ozon B said.

"Proclamation!" Ozon A and C said.

"It's here!" Paruko announced.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 10 thousand power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. Due to his effect... He crossnizes with the Dragoarms J. Galaxion in the Drop Zone! Right now, Jack has a critical of 4! The damage from this card can't be decreased or nullified! Full Burst!" Jack crossnized with Galaxion as Jack raised it.

"Well, time to move on! This will finish it, B!" Ozon B said as they packed up and wanted to leave to avoid the attack.

"Tomorrow, we meet in the lobby at 6!" Ozon A said.

"Thanks for your hard work, C!" Ozon C said.

"Galactical! Punisher!" Jack sends the attack at J. However...

"Cast! Armor Talisman: 10000 D+" J cast as he was boosted and grabbed the Galactical Punisher.

"Jack's Galactical Punisher..." Gao said.

"He caught it in his hand, bal!" Bal said.

"Galactical Punisher has 10 thousand power. Unlike Impact cards, Impact Monsters can only attack the fighter. As the result, if the opponent's defense is higher than the Impact Monster's power... " Kyoya said.

Due to that spell, my defense is 13 thousand. You cannot deal damage to me unless your power is higher than that." J explained as it surprised Jack and Tasuku and the Punisher is destroyed.

"What?! It's not over?!" Ozon B asked.

"The Galactical Punisher..." Ozon A said.

"Was defeated, C?" Ozon C asked as the cart quickly slows down until it knocks them off.

"Don't! Stop! Don't! Stop!" They fell off. Tasuku got frustrated as his Impact monster failed.

"My turn is over."

"There's too much wasted effort in your attacks. But I suppose my word are wasted on you. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! Final Phase." J declared.

"That card is...!" Jack recognized.

"Yeah." Tasuku said.

"Master Tasuku is down to 9 life! Will be able to survive this turn?!" Paruko announced.

"Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone!"

"It's the card that defeated Gaito!" Gao recognized that name.

"Impact Buddycall to the right!" He Impact Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"No monster named Gemclone exists in Hero World." Jack said, "But I was able to confirm the existence of a rare metal known as Gem. Gemclone is a monster that you created using Gem!" J shows no reaction whatsoever.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Jack has just made an astounding accusation! J Genesis is known as the leading expert in Buddy Monster Research, but... Who could predict that he'd be creating his own monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Monster are nothing more than tools." J said.

"I see. And in the process of creating Gemclone, you..." Tasuku said.

"Senior Tasuku?" Gao asked as he wonders what's going on.

"J Genesis. I will not lose this fight! No matter what!" He swore, "Or rather... I cannot lose!" Daisuke looks at Tasuku.

'I know you can do this, Tasuku. But if you won't be able to win... Then I help fight in your place, and it'll be the only thing to keep a promise to Bal.' Daisuke thinks. Meanwhile, Gaito came back to your stage.

"Have you forgotten my previous match?" J asked as he recalled, "How I defeated Gaito Kurouzu in one turn?" Gaito remembered the time when he was defeated by J's Bal Burst Smasher, "In other words, I'm the strongest! Defeat is impossible for Gemclone! Oh dear. I've wasted more time on idle talk. Let's finish this quickly."

"Is he going to unleash the Bal Burst Smasher?" Noboru asked.

"But that only gives him 4 damage." Haruka said.

"She's right, the Bal Burst Smasher can't end the match." Baku said.

"The card in his hand isn't necessary Bal Burst Smasher." Gao said.

"I pay 1 gauge and activate ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone into Abygale Unlimited Death Drain!" He used Gaito's second Impact Monster card.

"Gaito's Impact Monster!" Tasuku recognized.

"Why does he have Abygale's card?" Gaito asked. Gemclone raised up as it went into the vortex, growing as it transforms into the dark orb with the eye appeared.

"What?! Now he's using Abygale's Impact Monster?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes spring out.

"Meow meow meow?!" She asked.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Tasuku said as it goes near him and begins to absorb in the wind. 10 of Tasuku's card from his deck got absorbed as he takes 2 damage.

"Because there are over 20 cards in his Drop Zone, Tasuku takes 2 damage!" Paruko announced.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" J said as he regained 2 life as Tasuku got absorbed in the orb, inflicting 2 damage.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"I'm all right, Jack." Tasuku landed down.

"I have no enemy!" J makes his attack.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He cast as he regained 1 life.

"He survived! That's our Master Tasuku!" Paruko announced, "He used a counterspell to nullify Zetta's attack!"

"I cast. Artificial Talisman: THREE GAUGE." He cast as he gains 3 gauges.

"What?! J Genesis just increased his gauge!" Paruko announced, "That's means...!"

"He's going to call more Impact Monsters?!" Tasuku asked as he was surprised.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale Unlimited Death Drain into Vanishing Death Hole!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates it.

"Due to the effect, Star Remnant and Jackknife Galatical Punisher are destroyed!" Paruko announced as Gaito was shocked of what he see.

"That's impossible!" Gaito yelled, "He has Vanishing Death Hole as well?!" He asked. The dark orb as it shows a clone of Abygale out. Jack came back due to Soulguard.

"Curse you!" Jack yelled.

"Leaving him on your field by using Soulguard is a waste of effort. Vanishing Death Hole!" The attack sends down to Tasuku, inflicting damage as he lost the match.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke yelled.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao yelled.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(J: 3/ Item: Zetta/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: J Genesis!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for J's victory.

"And now it's over." J said as he and his Gemclones leaves.

"Mister J. You've done it." Kyoya said. Gaito then runs as he plans to talk to J about what's going on. Tasuku felt down after he lost.

"Tasuku. Raise your head high." Jack advised as Tasuku raised his heads, "Isn't there something you should be asking J Genesis?" He asked.

"Right." He said as he heads off to catch up to him. Then Daisuke and Ryuuga runs off.

"Uh... Hey! Daisuke!" Gao yelled.

* * *

At the hallways, near the stage...

"J Genesis!" Gaito yelled as J saw him in front of him.

"What is it?" J asked.

"It can turn into all Impact Monsters, and use their abilities. I understand that. But why do you have Abygale's Impact Monster?!" Gaito asked.

"Oh dear. I'm not obligated to answer your question. Please don't make me waste my time." J said.

"Are you unable to answer Gaito's question?" Tasuku asked.

"Or you don't even care of answering Gaito's question?" Daisuke asked as they came to him.

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune." Gaito said as he noticed them.

"Then we'll answer for you." Tasuku said.

"And what will your answers be?" J asked.

"Gemclone has the ability to copy cards." Tasuku explained.

"Copy them?!" Gaito asked as he was surprised, "Is that why you have Abygale's card?!"

"We're right, aren't we?" Tasuku asked.

"So what? Is there a problem?" J asked.

"Unfortunately no. There's not." Daisuke said.

"There's no inherent problem there." Tasuku said, "But in the process of creating Gemclone from the rare metal known as Gem..." Gao and Bal came, "You've sacrificed many monsters!"

"And that's illegal!" Daisuke said.

"Sacrificed monsters?" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Illegal, bal?" Bal asked.

"Isn't it better not to say such things based on mere conjectures." J said.

"Not with this." Daisuke said as Tasuku pulls out his phone.

"Do you think it's mere conjectures?" Tasuku asked as J noticed the familiar face.

"J Genesis sold me massive amounts of Monster shells. When I say 'Shells', I mean monsters who seemed to have had their spirits drained by some sort of experiment. As for what experiments he was doing... Even the great Doctor Gara doesn't know..." Gara said in the recording. J then snickered and begins to laugh.

"This is hilarious! A statement from a criminal like him has no value as evidence!" J said, "A couple of young Buddy Police Officers like yourselves should..."

"Of course we know that." Tasuku said.

"And I know that not everyone can still trust me completely, even with the evidence we got." Daisuke said.

"That's why we're not going to try arrest you here." Tasuku said.

"Even if Gemclone's ability was gained by sacrificing many monsters... The sacrificed monsters should feel honored." J said.

"Honored?! What makes you think they feel honored for being sacrificial pawns to you?!" Daisuke asked.

"They became the foundation for the strongest being."

"You've got be joking!" Gao said.

"Gao?" Bal asked.

"There's no way that kind of strengths you get like that could make you the strongest. In my next match, I'm going to win, no matter what!" Gao said.

"No." Daisuke said as Gao is confused, "Your match is after mine. I'll be the one to show J Genesis that Gemclone won't be strong enough to stop us."

"And if you can't?" J asked as Daisuke thinks.

"Then Gao will finish this, once and for all." Daisuke said.

"That's right! I'll win and prove that you aren't the strongest!" Gao said.

"We'll win no matter what, bal!" Bal said.

"And I'll demonstrate that your futile struggles are a wasted effort." J said as he walks pass them.

'He'll demonstrate it, huh?' Kyoya asked, "Then I'll just make a demonstration of my own.' He thinks.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on the stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, one card will show!"

"Here's one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the card, it shows a gigantic quadpedal feminine dragon with sky blue scales that glitters like the heavenly sky, aqua blue diamond armor with golden linings that covers everything but the legs, it's head consists a golden helmet with a royal blue visor for it's eyes, it has two pairs of huge cyan blue wings all formed together by a large golden halo ring on its back, and has four medium sized halos on its legs. When is attacks it fire a blue and yellow heavenly energy formed by the stars, "This is one of the Photonic Lords, Photonic Lord, Uranus. A size 3 monster with 7000 power and 8000 defense with a critical of 3. It can be called by paying 2 gauge and put the top 3 cards from the deck in the soul. While this card is on the field in the center position, all monsters that have "Photonic" in their attribute gains 4000 defense. This card has an effect called Heaven's Treasure. When this card enters the field, if I have four or more "Photonic" cards in the drop zone, I gain 4 life points. If this card leaves the field, I can choose one "Photonic" card in the Drop Zone and add it to my hand. It has Soulguard and Double Attack."

"Wow! Another Photonic Lord! And that sounds great!"

"Indeed. The next chapter will be about Kyoya battling against Noboru. My battle against J will come up soon. Give me a review after that and give us Photonic ideas. Please so until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	39. Noboru's Impact Monster

Chapter 39: Noboru's Impact Monster

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B! The second match of Block B's second round! America Representative J Genesis versus Japan Representative Tasuku Ryuenji. J Genesis outmaneuvered the Galactical Punisher and Impact Call Abygale twice in the row! He absolutely destroyed Tasuku Ryuenji! Is it just me, or is Gemclone totally overpowered, B?! Today's match is England Representative Sir James Knightman versus America Representative Noboru Kodo! Huh?! It's started already!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

* * *

At the World Stage...

"Sir James Knight attacks the fighter!" Paruko announced as James attacks Noboru, inflicting 3 damage. Then Noboru's amulet fell off from his pocket. He saw it as he put it back in his pocket.

"My turn is over." James declared, "I shall finish you off during my next turn."

"Try your best, Kitten Shirt, bal!" Bal said.

"It's okay. There's still a way for him to turn the tables." Gao said.

"That's true, but..." Kuguru said.

"At times like this, Noboru always has bad luck at drawing cards." Baku said.

"You mean that he doesn't get a good hand?" Haruka asked.

"Probably." Baku said.

"I can't afford to lose before I face Gao! My turn! Draw. Charge and... Draw! I got it!" He looked at the card he drew, "I call El Quixote to the right!" He call out his Buddy.

"Drawing me when you're in such a tight spot? That's some luck!" El Quixote said.

"Siegfried, Move to the center." He moved his Buddy to the center.

"You can't block my new twin-blade style!" Noboru said as he makes his attack, "When Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamel and El Quixote do a Link Attack... El Quixote gains 1 critical!"

"Charge!" El Quixote said as Noboru attacks but Siegfried blocks it but El Quixote strikes through and Noboru slashed him, destroying him at once, "Penetrate!" El Quixote attacks James, inflicting 2 damage.

"And that's not all! I'll give you another 1 damage using Eskamel's ability!" Noboru sends his wind attack as he inflicted 1 damage at James.

"And this will finish you! Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!" He throws his weapon as it strikes at Bestia, inflicting 2 damage.

"My Queen, please forgive me!" He lost the match.

* * *

(N: ?/ Item: Eskamel/Bestia/ G: ?: None/None/El Quixote)

(J: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Noboru Kodo!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Noboru's victory, "Noboru Kodo will be fighting whoever wins the match after tomorrow's in a semifinals match!"

"You did it, Noboru! It was a great Buddyfight!" Gao said as he saw Noboru and El Quixote leaving the stage.

"Of course. You remember our promise." Noboru recalled.

* * *

 _"If you lose before you face me, I'll never forgive you." Noboru said as he raised his fist._

 _"Leave it to me! I'll win all the way to the final round for sure!"_

* * *

"I'll win the next match..." Noboru held out his peace sign, "And wait for you in the finals!"

"All right!" Gao said.

"We'll be in the finals for sure, bal!" Bal said.

"But Noboru's next opponent..." Kuguru said.

"It could probably be..." Haruka said.

"No, it's definitely... "

* * *

At the hotel room...

"Noboru Kodo." Kyoya said as he watches the match, "I can't have you losing at this point in the game. After all, I need you to entertain me."

"And what about J Genesis?" Sakaki asked.

"Let Gao or Daisuke handle this. I'll make my own suggestions."

"Understood."

* * *

Later...

"WBC Cup, Block A, Second Round! It's Spain Representative Carlos Matador versus Master Kyoya Gaen, but..." Paruko announced as Azi Dahaka makes his attack.

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He sends his dark orb as he throws it, hitting to Carlos, inflicting 2 damage.

"Muerta!"

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He makes his second attack as he makes a second attack, inflicting 2 damage.

"Puerta!"

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He makes his final attack as he finishes Carlos off.

"No more!"

* * *

(K: ?/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Azi Dahaka/None)

(C: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kyoya Gaen!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Kyoya's victory, "This means that the semifinal match taking place, the day after tomorrow will be Master Kyoya Gaen... Versus Noboru Kodo!"

"Why am I not surprised?" He said as he felt nervous for the expectations.

* * *

Later, at night, at Noboru's room, he was getting irritated for tuning his deck.

"It's no good. There's no way I can beat Kyoya Gaen with a deck like this!" He said.

"Calm down, Tiger Boy. The match is the day after tomorrow. There's still time to rebuild your deck." El Quixote said.

"You know as well as I do... With the cards I have right now, no matter how hard I try... I can't make a deck better than what I have now." El Quixote smiled, "I need a new card. A powerful card that could be the ace up my sleeve." He recalled the time

* * *

 _"Tasuku. These cards... Could it be?" Jack asked as he looked at it._

 _"Do you think?" Ryuuga asked._

 _"Bal drew it for Jack and Ryuuga, bal!"_

* * *

"An Impact Monster..." Noboru thought of something as El Quixote is confused, "It's nothing! There's no way I can ask them for more help!"

* * *

At the other room.

"What do you think, bal? Can Kitten Shirt win, bal?" Bal asked. Baku got frustrated for the deck building.

"With Noboru's current deck? Not a chance." He said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gao asked.

"Even if we lent a helping hand, it would need to be a very powerful card to be of any use." Baku said as he cleans up, "But there's no way we could find such a card so easily."

"That's true." Kuguru said.

"But there must be something we have that could help give Noboru a stronger deck!" Haruka said.

"Bal can only create Impact Monsters, bal." Bal said as the group thought of something.

"Huh?!"

* * *

Noboru and El Quixote went out of the room as they were going for a walk.

"Kitten Shirt!" Bal yelled as he was running across the halls, "Bal wants to give you an Impact Monster, bal!" Noboru noticed as he runs away.

"What's wrong, Tiger Boy?! Come back, right now!" EL Quixote yelled.

"Wait, bal!" Bal runs to catch up to Noboru, "If you have an Impact Monster, you can win the fight on the day after tomorrow, bal!"

"I don't need that thing!" Noboru complained.

"Take it, bal! Bal, bal, bal, bal...!" Bal starts to make his pace quicker.

"Look, a flying pizza!" Noboru quickly devised a plan.

"What?! A flying pizza?! Where is it?! Where is it, bal?! Bal wants to eat it, bal!" Bal stops as he looks around for the flying pizza. While he is distracted, Noboru ran off.

* * *

Later, the next day. Noboru was walking on the streets, thinking about his match, coming up tomorrow. He then saw a familiar building.

"This is..." He recalled the time when he came to America.

* * *

 _"Is this the right building?" He asked as he looked at the address. Then his Buddy came out._

 _"This is where they're accepting the WBC Cup Western America Regional Preliminaries registrations. until 6 pm today." El Quixote said, "I've read every inch of the registration form, but the only requirements are to maintain residence in America for 1 week." He explained, "You've fulfilled the requirements and then some."_

 _"Wait for me, Gao. I'll fight in the World Championships!" Noboru swore as he and his Buddy, enters the building._

* * *

 _Inside the office of the building..._

 _"Noboru Kodo. If I recall correctly, you were defeated in the Cho-Tokyo Championships." The man said._

 _"S-So what?" Noboru asked as he was nervous as he slam on the desk, "Are you saying that people who lost in other Regional Preliminaries can't sign up?! That's not mentioned in the rules!"_

 _"That's precisely correct. That's why fighters who were defeated in Regional Preliminaries all over the world have gathered here." He said as Noboru turned and saw the fighters from around the world, behind him, "Many other fighters worthy of being regional representatives have already finished their registration. This is the last region to hold it preliminaries, be battling in the toughest fights imaginable. Do you still want to go through it?" The man asked Noboru as he makes a decision._

 _"My friend is waiting for me. I have to catch up to him. So..." Noboru said as the man smiled. Then Noboru slammed the desk, "I'll do it!"_

* * *

'It's too late for me to chicken out now.' Noboru thinks.

"Hey, aren't you..." Noboru heard the voice as it was the same man from the office.

"You're..."

"As I thought. It's you, Noboru Kodo."

* * *

At the cafe, Noboru is having lunch with the man from the office.

"Congratulations on making it to the Best 5." He congratulated Noboru.

"Thanks." Noboru said as the man drinks the tea.

"As the head of the Western America Region, I take great pride in you success. I'd be even happier if you kept going all the way to the top. "

"R-Right, of course I will!" Noboru said as he laughed nervously.

"Isn't it about time for the WBC Cup News Broadcast." The man asked as he snapped his finger, revealing the screen.

"Today's WBC Cup News!" Haneda announced, "Our guest today is Master Kyoya Gaen, who has joined the honored ranks of the Best 5!"

"Did she say Kyoya?!" Noboru asked as he stands up from the chair.

* * *

"With yesterday's victory, you've gotten one step closer to becoming the champion." Haneda interviews Kyoya.

"Of course, my goal is to be the champion. But all of my opponents are powerful fighters." Kyoya said.

"You'll be facing one of the following three..." The screen shows the fighters, "America Representative J Genesis and the Japan Representatives Gao Mikado and Daisuke Masamune. I see what you mean about powerful fighters!"

* * *

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Noboru yelled.

"I know Mister J very well. And I've battled Gao Mikado in the past well. And Daisuke used to fight alongside with me in the past as well. I think the finals will definitely be a fight to watch." Kyoya said.

"You've got the semifinal match with me first!" Noboru complained, "Don't ignore me!"

"This may be presumptuous, but I'd like you to hear me out." The man said as it got Noboru's attention, "The way you looked earlier... It seemed unfitting for a Buddyfighter facing a crucial match."

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, Noboru finished his lunch as he walks the street again.

'Why are you so hung up on petty things, Noboru Kodo?! Compared to facing him on the World Stage...' He thinks as he looked at the amulet that Bal gave him.

* * *

 _"Bal forgot to give you this, bal." Bal handed the amulet to Noboru._

 _"I'll do a favor and accept it."_

* * *

"My pride is utterly meaningless!" Noboru said as he ran off back to the hotel.

* * *

Later, at night. Noboru went to Gao's room as he knocks on the door and enters.

"Is Bal here?!" He asked.

"Noboru?!" Gao heard Noboru came in.

"Bal?" Bal asked.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Please!" He lay himself down to his pleaded position, "The Impact Monster you offered me yesterday... Please give it to me! I really need it." He requested desperately.

"H-Hey." Baku said, "What's wrong?"

"Barging in here and begging Bal for help..." Kuguru said.

"That's not like you at all." Haruka said.

"I beg you as well!" El Quixote said as they saw him.

"Huh?" They asked as he walks in and joins Noboru, "We're Buddies. It's only proper that we ask for help together."

"El Quixote." Noboru said as he smiled for his Buddy's support, "Pizza, or pudding, or octopus balls... I'll get you as much as you want!"

"I'll even throw in some mousse-filled chocolate!" El Quixote offered.

"Please, give us an Impact Monster!" Noboru and El Quixote requested together.

"I'm begging you too!" Gao said.

"You don't have to beg, bal." Bal said as he drew the card, "This card is for the both you, bal." He handed them the Impact Card as Noboru takes it.

"Thank you." Noboru thanked as he looked at the card, "Is this really an Impact Monster card?" He asked, "No matter how you look at it, it's just scribbles."

"Let me have a look." El Quixote said as he touched the card as the card glows, "Th-This is..."

* * *

The next day...

"The WBC Cup World Championship is headed for a clash of the Best 5! Today, we've got the semifinals for Block A!" Paruko announced as she warps herself to the stage as she came out, "Master Kyoya Gaen and America Representative Noboru Kodo will be facing off!" The crowd cheered as Noboru and El Quixote walks to the stage.

"Good luck!" Hanako cheered.

"You'd better win for sure, bal!" Bal cheered.

"Looking forward to seeing your new deck, Noboru!" Baku cheered.

"And with the new Impact Monster!" Haruka said.

"A deck with an Impact Monster, right?" Kuguru asked. Noboru looked at Gao.

"He looks a little more grown up than before." Gao noticed.

"Master Kyoya!" The girls cheered as Kyoya got on the left side of the stage. Then Noboru appears on the right side.

"He's so dreamy!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize, World of Demise!"

"Overcome the raging storm and revive once more, oh knight of glory! Luminize! Glorious Knights!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Dragon Zwei!"

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This flag lets the player start with 20 life!" Paruko announced as Kyoya gained 10 life, "Who will make it to the finals?! First move goes to Master Kyoya!"

"20 life versus 10 life? There's no point in analysis, B." Ozon B said as his bored tone, "Obviously Master Kyoya's going to win." He puts on his sleep mask, "I didn't get much sleep last night... I'm leaving the rest to you, B." He went to sleep instantly.

"Don't fall asleep! The match just started!" Paruko complained.

"Meow." The cat came out for seeing this.

"Charge and Draw. I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the center." He called him out, "Due to Destructor's effect, I pay 2 life and draw 2 cards." He paid 2 life as he drew two cards, "Now, attack the fighter!" Desrtuctor attacks Noboru, inflicting 1 damage, "My turn is over. Now, show me the true power of someone who won the position of America Representative."

"I'll do that whether you like it or not! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Here we go! My new twin-blade style! I pay 1 gauge to equip Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal and... I pay 1 life to equip Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!" He paid 1 life and gauge to equip his items, "I pay 1 gauge and call Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard to the left!" He paid 1 gauge as he call out a monster, "I Buddycall Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Here we go, Roxinante!" El Quixote said.

"All right! This is looking good!" Baku said.

"Go, Noboru!" Gao cheered.

"Do a Link Attack, bal!" Bal said as they attack, Destructor attacks but they evaded as El Quixote strikes at Destructor and destroys it. Then they attacked Kyoya for the Penetrate and effect damage.

"Eskamal's effect damage and El Quixote's Penetrate damage hacks away at Master Kyoya's life points!" Paruko announced as Kyoya was hit by 3 damage.

"I've still got Bestia!" Noboru said as he makes his attack, "Follow me, Dragon Gard!" They performed a Link Attack.

"He clinches it! He's done a total of 7 damage in this turn alone!" Paruko announced as they inflicted 4 damage.

"He did it!" Hanako said, "That guy reduced his life points during his own turn, so it's total of 9 damage!"

"Keep it up, Noboru!" Haruka said.

"But he still has 11 left." Suzumi said.

"I hate you, Dragon Zwei!" Hanako cries.

"Calm down, Hanako. He'll make it." Haruka said.

"Is this all I can expect from you?" Kyoya asked as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "If that's the case, I'll finish you off during this turn. I call Destructor to the center." He calls him out again, "Due to Destructor's effect, I draw 2 cards." Kyoya paid 2 life as he drew 2 cards, "I pay 3 gauge and send Destructor to the Drop Zone." He paid 3 gauge as Destructor is destroyed in the process, "I Buddycall to the center." He regained one life, "Use your dark power to bring destruction to all fools!" Three dark summoning circles appeared as the three heads come out, "Great Demonic End Dragon! Azi Dahaka!"

"I bring destruction to this world!" Azi Dahaka said, "Returning everything to nothingness is my only desire!"

"He's here! The most powerful Buddy Monster! Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Paruko announced as she slaps onto Ozon B.

"So what?" Noboru asked.

"Azi Dahaka before you, and yet you remain calm. That's impressive." Kyoya said as he complimented.

"You didn't fight in the preliminaries, so you probably can't even imagine this... But the Western America Regional championships were like hell. In order to accommodate the incredible number of matches, they located the stadiums all over the Western Region. We risked our lives just to reach those location." He explained about his travels of finding tournaments, "On top of that... All of our opponents were tough fighters who'd just barely missed victory at the preliminaries. I've got better things to do than cower at your Buddy Monster!"

"Let's see how long your confidence lasts." Kyoya said.

"Dragon Gard! Move to the center!" Noboru moved Dragon Gard to the center as Azi Dahaka makes his attack.

"You're in my way!" Azi Dahaka said as he stomps on Dragon Gard and destroys him, "I'll crush you underfoot as well!" He was going to stomp on Noboru.

"Tiger Boy!" El Quixote yelled.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru cast as he regained one life.

"Such insolence. You shall forever regret having stood in my way as you spend eternity in the far reaches of the deep!" Azi Dahaka released his dark orb, "Destruct! Past Epoch!" He throws it at Noboru, inflicting 2 damage.

"My turn is over. Do you still seriously think that you can defeat me?" Kyoya asked.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Noboru asked, "I have no choice but to get serious." He stands up as he smiled, "Because I promised him!"

"Noboru..." Gao said. Noboru then reached into his pocket.

"You need to grasp a lucky chance if you want to win a Buddyfight!" Noboru said, "Draw! Charge and... Draw!" He looked at the card he drew as he smiled, "I've been waiting for this card!"

"One final futile struggle." Kyoya said. Then Noboru got onto El Quixote as they joined for a Link Attack.

"Noboru Kodo is going for an all out Link Attack!" Paruko announced.

"When Bestia is used in a Link Attack, I can destroy one monster, no questions asked!" Noboru explained, "I'm talking about you, Azi Dahaka!" They attack but Azi Dahaka swings his claws to stop them, "Get out of the way!" They strike at Azi Dahaka as he was destroyed.

"Azi Dahaka has been destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"And then there's Eskamal's effect! Take this! 1 Damage!" He sends the wind attack on Kyoya as he was inflicted with 1 damage.

"I'll teach you something new. If I discard 2 hand cards..." Kyoya said as two cards are destroyed as Azi Dahaka is revived to the center, "Azi Dahaka stays on the field."

"Is he an immortal monster?!" Suzumi asked.

"If he keeps discarding two cards, yes!" Haruka said.

"That's not fair!" Hanako yelled.

"Our Link Attack isn't over yet!" Noboru said as they make their attack, "I already told you! Get out of the way!" He attacks at Azi Dahaka as they slashed through and destroyed him again.

"Defeated again!" Paruko announced.

"A waste of time." Kyoya discarded 2 cards as Azi Dahaka is revived to the center again.

"Not at all!" El Quixote said as he strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"That's 2 damage from Penetrate!" Paruko announced.

"I can defeat you... Thanks to this!" Noboru showed his amulet to Kyoya.

"What's that you have there?" Kyoya asked.

"There's a certain idiot who gave me this."

"That's..." Gao noticed.

"The amulet that Bal gave him, bal!" Bal recognized it.

"Thanks to him, I've gave something special. Luck... And this card!" He showed his Impact Monster to Kyoya.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Now, come." Kyoya said as he was expecting this.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge! And I transform El Quixote into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauges and activates it, "Knight and Adventurer attributes! Size 2! 6000 power! 4000 defense! And a critical of 3!" El Quixote has transformed as his dragon is bigger like a yellow dragon with armor on it. El Quixote's appearance changed as he looks younger with a knight's armor with the spear, his hair is brown with the side hair covered his right eye and with a blue cape.

"El Quixote, Golden Age!"

"My Azi Dahaka has 11000 defense. Your Impact Monster alone isn't enough to defeat him." Kyoya said.

"When Golden Age is called, I can attack one more time!" Noboru said.

"What?!" Kyoya was surprised as Noboru and Golden Age slashed at Azi Dahaka as he was destroyed again.

"Defeated once again!" Paruko announced.

"And there's also effect damage from Eskamal!" Noboru sends his wind attack as he inflicted 1 damage.

"Due to Azi Dahaka's Lifelink, Master Kyoya is done to 3 life remaining!" Paruko announced as Kyoya loses 3 life due to Lifelink, "A-A-Amazing! It looks like Noboru Kodo might be turning the tables in a big way!"

"My turn is over." Noboru declared.

"He beat up Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal said.

"So cool!" Hanako said.

"That was an awesome Impact Monster!" Haruka said.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat tries to wake up Ozon B as he woke up.

"What? Azi Dahaka was defeated?" Ozon B asked, "A dream, a dream I must be dreaming, B." He went back to sleep as the cat tries to wake him up.

Kyoya chuckled, "That's right. That's how it should be." Kyoya draw, "It's not any fun if you don't put up a fight." He Charge, "But now I understand the extent of your true power." And he Draws, "I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the center." He calls him out, "If I have 5 life points or less, Girielka increases my gauge by 2." He said as he gains 2 gauges.

"That monster would be enough to block my new twin-blade style." Noboru said.

"I pay 3 gauge..." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Noboru was surprised.

"I send Girielka to the Drop Zone and call to the center." He paid 3 gauge as Girielka has been destroyed in the process. Then three dark summoning circles appeared again.

"It can't be..." Noboru realized what it was. Azi Dahaka was called back to the center again.

"Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya called Azi Dahaka from his hand.

"U-U-Unbelievable! It's Azi Dahaka again!" Paruko announced.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat came with the sign 'Second time!'

"In addition! By sending Revolution Dragon, Evolution from my hand cards to the Drop Zone... I increase Azi Dahaka's critical by 1 during this turn." Kyoya said as he sends a card and boosted Azi Dahaka's critical.

"So that's how you're playing it." Noboru said as he got frustrated as he looked at his hand, "Damn. I can't block it." He noticed that his cards in his hand doesn't have Counterspell cards.

"Right now, Azi Dahaka has a critical of 3." Baku said.

"And if he attacks the fighter 3 times..." Kuguru said.

"That's a total of 9 damage." Gao said.

"Kitten Shirt has 8 life left, bal!" Bal said.

"Noboru's going to lose for sure!" Haruka said.

"I had fun. But..." Kyoya became disappointed, "Azi Dahaka! Attack the fighter with everything you got!"

"Yes!" Azi Dahaka sends his first attack, inflicting 3 damage. Then he sends his second attack, inflicting another 3 damage, "Take this!" Then in his third attack, he raised his dark orbs from both hands, "This will finish you!"

"Any last words?" Kyoya asked.

"Next time... I'll win." Noboru said his last words as he got hit.

"Be destroyed!" Azi Dahaka finished him off.

* * *

(N: 0/ Item: Eskamal/Bestia/ G: 0: None/None/El Quixote)

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Azi Dahaka/None)

* * *

"Game End. Winner: Kyoya Gaen!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Kyoya's victory, "As expected, the Buddyfighter moving onto the finals is Master Kyoya Gaen!"

"Meow meow meow!" The cat said while Ozon B is still asleep but then woke up.

"What?! It was an amazing fight?!" Ozon B asked.

"Mew mew."

"What?! You should have woken me up!"

* * *

The halls to the stage, Noboru and El Quixote saw their friends.

"Noboru." Gao said as Noboru smiled.

"Sorry, Gao. I broke my promise again." Noboru said.

"But it was a great Buddyfight, bal!" Bal said as Noboru nodded. He walked to Bal as he pull out his amulet from his pocket.

"I'm giving this back to you." He returned it to Bal.

"Huh? Why, bal?" He asked.

"Thanks to this thing, I won my way to the top of the Western American Regional Championships. It's a good luck charm." Noboru explained as Bal nodded and takes the amulet back.

"Thank you, bal!"

"You'd better win no matter what, Gao."

"I will. I promise." Gao nodded.

* * *

At the other side, Kyoya walks with his Buddy as the man who was with Noboru appeared.

"Thanks to you, I had an entertaining match." Kyoya thanked.

"Your wish is my command, Master Kyoya." The man said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sakaki said as he appears behind him, "I'm the one who worships Kyoya and he'll help complete my mission."

"As I thought. What I truly need is to battle with powerful opponents. I can feel my strength growing." Azi Dahaka said.

"It seems the day of your ultimate evolution is growing closer." Kyoya said, "And Sakaki. You'll get what you want, after you help me give Azi Dahaka the power he needs."

"Yes. I understand. Master Kyoya." Sakaki said as Kyoya laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are bringing out one card!"

"Here we go!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows a gigantic bipedal dragon with no arms, a muscular body, ruby red scales, dark brown armor with red linings, huge red wings in which they're always on fire, the end of it's tail is like a mace emitting red fiery cosmic energy, and at the center of it's body lies a core filled with the dark red flames of the galaxy, "This Grand War Tyrant, Mars. A size 3 monster with 11000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 3 gauge and send one Size 2 or smaller "Photonic" card from the field to the Drop Zone. He has the effect called 'Inferno Blitzkrieg'. When this card enters the field, I can destroy up to two cards on the opponent's field, if I do that I gain 2 gauge."

"Hold on, he's not Photonic?" Ryuusei asked.

"Like Big Bang Tyrant. He's also used to be Photonic Lord, but now he's a battle hungry war machine, a shell of its former self."

"Wow..."

"This chapter is done. The next done is about Gaito finding Abygale and Minako. Hopefully he'll able to find them. And he'll get his Dragon Force eventually. So give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	40. Gaito's Dragon Force of Sadness

Chapter 40: Gaito's Dragon Force of Sadness

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B!"

"Yes!" Azi Dahaka sends his first attack, inflicting 3 damage. Then he sends his second attack, inflicting another 3 damage, "Take this!" Then in his third attack, he raised his dark orbs from both hands, "This will finish you!"

"Any last words?" Kyoya asked.

"Next time... I'll win." Noboru said his last words as he got hit.

"Be destroyed!" Azi Dahaka finished him off.

"The Block A semifinals! Noboru Kodo put up a good fight, but unfortunately lost to Kyoya Gaen, B!"

"I shall name this monster... Black Death Dragon, Abygale." Kyoya declared.

"Because Gaito met you, his destiny became warped and he turned to the dark side. And this warping will continue." J said.

"So that's why he can't release his Dragon Force..." Minako said.

"That's right. The only way to resolve this, is to have Abygale to cancel his Buddy Registration with Gaito and form a new one with Minako." J recommended.

"Me?!" Minako asked as she was surprised as Abygale struggled, "Abygale?!"

"Meanwhile, Gaito Kurouzu and Abygale lost in the second round. Thanks to J Genesis' manipulations, their Buddy Registrations was cancelled, B! I wonder where Abygale has gone? And what happened to Minako after Abygale left? As many different emotions, swirl around like a whirlwind, let's see who'll be fighting from whom, B!" Ozon B winked.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

At night, at the pool. Ozon B was in patrol tonight as he yawned.

"I keep doing these odd jobs to earn pocket money, but it's not easy, B!" Ozon B complained. Then the sound comes from the bushes, "Huh?" He looked to see where the noise came from, "Is it just me, or was there a strange noise just now, B?" He asked as he checks on it., "Hmm?" He turned his head as the cat came out "It sounded like a growl..." He raise his flashlight as he sees a scary face. It scared the heck out of Ozon B and his cat, "A ghost!" He yelled as he ran off in fear.

* * *

At night, in the rainy weather. Gaito was in the hallways, walking.

"Abygale. Where are you?" Gaito asked, "And Minako... Where is she?" He wondered as the white feathers appeared in front of him.

"Open your heart. If you don't, you'll know loss once more." His other self said as Gaito looked up, "You'll lose not just your invaluable friend, but your precious follower. Just like that time..." Gaito heard a sound as he saw a birdcage on the ground.

* * *

The next day...

"Abygale and Minako haven't returned?!" Gao asked as Gaito came to them.

"You don't even know where they're gone, bal?" Bal asked.

"I don't know... I have no idea." Gaito said.

"Think we should do a search party for them?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded.

"Gaito. We'll help you look for Abygale and Minako." Gao said.

"I'll help too." Tasuku said.

"Count me in as well." Daisuke said.

"Leave it to us, bal!" Bal said.

"You guys..." Gaito said.

"Bal..." Bal walks to him as he pull out his tool, "Weathervane Dragon! If we use this, we'll find him right away, bal!" He shook his tool as its head broke off, "It broke, bal!" He got shocked.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ryuuga asked.

"We'll have to split up and search for them." Tasuku recommended.

"It looks that way." Jack said.

"Okay, but once that happens, we need to meet at the halls for the status report." Daisuke said.

"Bal is so sorry, bal!" Bal said as he cries.

* * *

At the city...

"Abygale! Minako!

"Hey! Where are you two?!"

"Where are you two, bal!"

"Abygale!"

"Minako!"

They kept on searching as the sun sets.

"Did you find anything?" Gao asked as he calls.

"No. We haven't found any witnesses." Jack said in his call.

"Gao, we should head back soon, or your family will start to worry." Tasuku advised.

* * *

"And let Gaito about the search, so we'll finish this for today." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Yeah, I understand." Gao said, "I'll search a little more, and then I'll check in with them at the World Buddy Stadium. Talk to you later!" He ended the call.

"Gaito is acting strange, bal." Bal said as he pointed at Gaito.

"Huh?" Gao saw Gaito as he was looking at a cat, eating a pigeon. Gaito felt scared for what he saw. Gao doesn't understand what is going on, "Bal, could you ask that cat to go somewhere else?" He requested.

"Will do, bal!" Bal said as he goes to the cat.

"It's okay now, Gaito. You really are afraid of cats, huh?" He asked.

"It's not that I'm afraid of cats..." Gaito said.

"Huh?" Gao is confused.

"A long time ago, I had a pet java sparrow. I still remember that moment..." He remembered the time when he was at the mansion.

* * *

 _"That's the moment that I... That I first learned the meaning of the word destiny." He had his pet sparrow went in the cage. The cat came by as Gaito was surprised. It jumps up as it pounced onto the cage. The sparrow tries to fly away but the cat grabs him by the mouth, "Unless I became strong... I couldn't even protect that tiny life."_

* * *

"That's the lesson I learned that day." Gaito said.

"I never knew that story." Gao said, "It'll be okay. We'll find Abygale and Minako, I'm sure of it."

"That's right, bal!"

* * *

At the hotel stadium...

"This is..." J Genesis noticed something on the screen.

"Yesterday, the pool's security cameras caught this by sheer chance." Devil explained.

"It's definitely Abygale." J recognized the silhouette.

"Curse him! Why did he come back?!" Devil asked.

"Whatever the reasons may be, Gaito and Abygale are the key to Kyoya's plans. We can't leave them be. And we'll make sure they don't go together."

"Yeah! Because we have someone here, that Gaito can't refuse to let go!" Devil said as he looks at Minako, who was tied to a chair.

"Gaito... Abygale..." Minako said as she remembered the time when she was captured.

* * *

 _"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to do?!" Minako asked._

 _"I don't have time to waste explaining things to you." J said._

 _"Why you..." Minako wanted to teach J a lesson but then Devil came by as he grabbed her, "Ugh!"_

 _"I don't think so!" Devil said._

 _"We'll make use of you, eventually. But for now, you'll be our hostage for Abygale when he comes back." J said as Minako is surprised._

* * *

"This is all my fault..." She blamed herself.

* * *

At the halls... They are going to head back inside, however, there are security guards, guarding the area.

"We can't go in?" Gao asked.

"Why, bal?" Bal asked.

"Where have you been, Gao?" Hanako asked.

"And you too, Elder brother?!" Haruka asked as they ran to them.

"What happened?" Gao asked.

"There's a mystery monster hiding in this building!" Hanako said.

"They announced it after you left!" Haruka said.

"They're afraid that it might harm people, so they ordered everyone staying at the hotel to move to a different one." Suzumi explained.

"That's why me, Haruka, and mom were waiting for you guys here, Gao!" Hanako said.

"Please hurry." The hotel manager said.

"S-Sure." Suzumi said.

"You too. Quickly!"

"I'll personally guide their evacuations." Kyoya said as he kindly offered.

"Master Kyoya!" The hotel manager said, "But..."

"It's fine. Now go." Kyoya said.

"Y-Yes, sir." The hotel manager and the security guard leaves.

"The mystery monster is Abygale." Kyoya informed.

"Seriously?!" Daisuke asked.

"Abygale is here?!" Gao asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaito asked, "Abygale would never harm a person."

"That's right. Especially, since he's not going after to your girlfriend." Kyoya said.

"I never said that she's my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"But putting that aside. The only one that Abygale would bear his fangs at his own father."

"His father?" Tasuku asked.

"You know who he is?" Daisuke asked.

"Azi Dahaka." Gaito said.

"What?!" Gao is surprised.

"Abygale wants to suppress his father. That's why he keeps challenging Azi Dahaka." He explained.

"Lots-of-Face is Abygale's papa, bal?" Bal asked.

"Azi Dahaka never mentioned that he had children." Ryuuga said.

"Are you sure it's not a mistake?!" Jack asked.

"Me and Minako heard it from Abygale himself. There's no way it's a mistake." Gaito said as he ran to the scene.

"Gaito!" Gao yelled, "Wait!"

* * *

At the pool.

"Come out! We know you're here, Abygale!" Devil yelled as Abygale refused to come out of the bushes, "Taser Cannons! Fire!" He ordered his girls to shoot bazooka missiles as it hits the bushes, "Looks like we got him. Heh, how does it feel to see the Buddy of the one you followed, getting destroyed?" Devil asked Minako as she has nothing to say.

"Not yet." Gigadroid said as Devil noticed something.

"Once more! Prepare the next round!" He yelled. Gaito then ran through.

"Abygale! Minako!" He yelled, "Where are you two, Abygale?! Minako?!" He ran to find them.

"Fire!" Devil ordered as they fired again as Gaito was in front of them.

"What?!" Devil said as he, Gigadroid, and Minako were surprised of seeing Gaito.

"Wrong target!" Gigadroid said.

"Gaito! Look out!" Minako yelled. But then Abygale came by.

"Gaito!" He came in front of Abygale as he used his wings to blew off the missile away. It hit Devil and his girls as it shock them. But Minako jumps back from her chair.

"They got their taste of their medicine." She said.

"You... Why do you look like that?" Gaito asked as he saw Abygale's appearance changed. His body changed as it has 3 eyes and a mouth like Azi Dahaka's but with dark space in it. Has two vortexes, floating on both sides. His wings grew bigger. And on his head, his vortex has a dark cloud around it.

"I've evolved. Into Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale." Abygale said.

"Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale?!" He asked. Then Gao and the other came to the pool as they saw Gaito, "Abygale. I know I told you and Minako to leave. But I never told you two to never come back. We share the same destiny. Come back to me."

"I can't do that." Abygale refused, "Minako can come back to you, but... I'm cancelling our Buddy registration."

"He's cancelling it?!" Daisuke asked.

"Hey! Abygale!" Gao said.

"What are you saying, bal?!" Bal asked.

"You're lying." Jack said.

"Yeah. Why would you wanna cancel the registration after you wanted to continue helping Gaito?" Ryuuga asked.

"And why would you come back here?" Jack asked.

"Even if you want to cut ties, you can't." Tasuku said.

"And running away, won't solve anything at all." Daisuke said.

"That's what it means to be a Buddy. You don't really want to leave Gaito, do you?" He asked as Abygale got suspected.

"Abygale. Is there something you can't tell us, bal?" Bal asked.

"How dare you do that to me!" Devil said as he got shocked from the missiles.

"Aren't they..." Daisuke noticed.

"It's the Muscle-Man that Bal and Gao beat up before, bal!" Bal recognized.

"Why are you going after Abygale?!" Gao asked angrily.

"I don't need to tell you! Now, brat! Face me in a Buddyfight!" Devil demanded, "If I win, Abygale is mine! And... I'll take her as one of my members!" He showed Minako to them.

"Minako!" Gao said.

"Guys!" Minako yelled.

"Why did you kidnapped her, bal?!" Bal asked.

"That's none of your business! If you want her back, you better Buddyfight!" Devil said.

"Fine." Gaito said.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"We'll finish our conversation after we defeat him and rescue Minako. Join my deck." Gaito said as he pull it out, "By adding your evolved form, my deck will be reborn as well."

"So you really do care for her." Abygale said.

"No! It's not like that!" He yelled.

"Reincarnations!" Ozon B said as he and his brothers appeared and Ozon B wears a Paruko wig, "The lone flower blossoming next to the grave of the world of Buddyfight! U-U-Unbelievably, the play-by-play will be by me, Ozon B-B-ko, B!"

"Eh-heh-heh, Ozon B-B-ko is so cute!" Ozon A said.

"So beautiful, see?" Ozon C asked.

"Meow meow meow!" The cat popped out of Ozon B's head.

"Hey! What do you do that for?!" Ozon B asked, "Today's Buddyfight is between Gaito Kurouzu and Devil Destroy Bigmachine! This isn't an official Buddyfight, so I'm taking over for Miss Paruko as commentator for the first time, B! Oh, I'm so nervous that my heart is pounding! Although really, my heart isn't moving at all."

"Why does Muscle-Man want Abygale and kidnapped Minako, bal?" Bal asked.

"I don't know." Gao said.

"He shouldn't have the authority to shut down this building." Jack said.

"So that means that someone is certainly backing him up." Ryuuga said.

"The only people capable of doing that are Kyoya Gaen and J Genesis." Tasuku said.

"Think it's either of them responsible for this?" Daisuke asked.

"Could be." Tasuku said. Minako looked at Gaito.

'Gaito... I hope I can apologize after this, but I know you will win. I always believe in you.' She thinks.

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"I'll smash and crush anyone who gets in my way! Luminize! Droid Destroyers!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

'Gaito. This will be our last fight.' Abygale thinks.

* * *

"The first move goes to Gaito Kurouzu, B!"

"Hey, Japanese Boy! I'll crush you easily!" Devil said.

"Charge! And Draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip!" He paid 1 gauge to equip his item, "You are destined to be swallowed up by these black blades! Claws of Black Death, Galefang!" He equipped two dark claws with long yellow tips and yellow spikes. One on his left is black and the other on his right is light purple.

"Is that his new item?" Daisuke asked.

"A new item, right off the bat!" Gao said.

"So cool, bal!" Bal said. Then Gaito makes his move as he attacks Devil.

"Take this!" He inflicted 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"Nice going, Gaito!" Minako said.

* * *

"Curse you, Devil Destroy Bigmachine. Not only he took the hostage, he's fighting without my permission! If he dares to lose or even let the hostage escaped... he's fired." J Genesis said after seeing the match on screen.

* * *

Kyoya was watching the match, view the window...

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall!" He paid 2 gauge as he regained one life, "Gigadroid Biggest!" His BUddy transformed into his big form, "Ride!" He puts on his helmet, "Biggest's ability, activate! Destroy his gauge!"

"Destroying his gauge now!" Biggest used his laser beam as he destroyed Gaito's gauge.

"So what?! We're going to win for sure!" Gaito said.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"You'll win, Gaito! I know you can!" Minako said.

"And I cast! Hyper Energy!" He cast as he gains 4 gauge.

"He has 5 gauge now, B!" Ozon B said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right! Gigadroid Gigantes!" He paid 2 gauge as he calls out Gigantes, "Gigantes' ability, activate!" He drew 5 cards, "I check the top 5 cards in my deck." He looked at the attributes of the cards, "Brave Machine. Brave Machine. Brave Machine. That's 2 damage!" Gaito got frustrated as he got hit by Gigantes' hammer, inflicting 2 damage at Gaito.

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"Biggest punch!" Biggest makes his attack as he strikes at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gaito!" Bal yelled.

"There's more!" Gao said.

"Gigantes, follow him!" Devil said as Gigantes raised his hammer as he was going to smash Gaito.

"I cast! Enemy Wall!" Gaito cast, "I send the top two cards from you deck to the Drop Zone!" Two cards appeared out of Devil's deck, "If one of those is a Monster card, your Gigantes' attack will be nullified. And my gauge increases by !" He explained as Mach Braver appears in front of him and gains a gauge. Then Gigantes attacks but was blocked by the barrier.

"He blocked it, bal!" Bal said.

Minako sighed, "He's always think ahead."

Devil got irritated, "My turn is over!"

"Just finish him already!" One of his girls said.

"Why are you taking so long?!" She complained.

"Hurry up!" She yelled.

"Come on!" She whined.

"Man, that guy's losing his reputation already." Minako said.

"Shut up!" Devil yelled.

"Gaito Kurouzu's turn! Devil Destroy Bigmachine's center may be open, but he's Riding Biggest!" Ozon B said.

"Unless he does an attack with over 6000 power, he won't be able..." Ozon A said.

"To do any damage, see?" Ozon C asked.

"If he use a spell to increase defense, it'll be even tougher, B!"

"I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards." Gaito cast as he drew 2 cards.

"Gaito Kurouzu. It's time for you to release the Dragon Force as well." Kyoya said as he watches, "Once you do that, the legendary dragon, Balle Soleil, will fully revive."

"I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Right!" Abygale flew to the right.

"Black Dragon attribute. Size 1. 6000 power. 1000 defense. And a critical of 2." Gaito said as Abygale flies around on Biggest, "Abygale has evolved... And when he's called, he destroys one enemy monster! And after destruction, he sends 2 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone!"

"Wind of Atonement!" He sends his trio tornado attacks as it hits Gigantes but he blocks it off.

"What?!" Gaito is surprised of what happened.

"It failed?!" Minako asked.

"You fool! My Gigadroid Army can't be destroyed by enemy effect damage!" Devil said.

"I call Black Downpour, Zicron to the left!" He call out a black serpent dragon with long horns, neon blue lights under his scales and yellow eyes.

"Huh? 1000 power? He doesn't seem very strong, B." Ozon B said as he looked at the stats.

"Idiots! Don't understand of what Gaito is doing!" Minako complained.

"Ah! It's her! The zombie-hater, B!" Ozon B noticed.

"You noticed me until now?!" She asked.

"Zicron's ability, activate. Reduce Biggest's defense by 10000!" Gaito said as Zicron released his black haze as it engulf Biggest.

"What?!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! He's super strong!" Ozon B said.

"Mhm!" Minako nodded.

"Now he has 0 defense!" Jack said.

"He's got the advantage he needs!" Ryuuga said.

"Gaito! Go for it, bal!" Bal said.

"Follow me! Abygale! Zicron!" Gaito said as he performs the Link Attack.

"Right!" Abygale said.

"Galefang!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"Gale Thruster!" ABygale used his wings as he inflicted 2 damage. Then Zicron makes his attack.

"I cast! It Doesn't Work!" He cast as Biggest blocks it off.

"He blocked off the attack!" Daisuke said.

"He used a spell to decrease the damage by 2!" Gao said.

"So close, bal!" Bal said.

"My turn is over." Gaito declared.

"I never expected him to reduce his opponent's defense like that!" Jack said.

"But with 10000? That's impossible!" Ryuuga said.

"Gaito and Abygale are perfectly in sync, bal!"

"Yeah... so why does Abygale want to cancel their Buddy Registration all of a sudden?" Gao asked.

"He must have a good reason." Tasuku said.

"If someone has a good reason, maybe Gaito's follower knows." Daisuke said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Devil smiled as he looked at the card he drew and Gaito is surprised.

"I call Megadroid Huge to the left! Huge's ability, activate! I check the top 2 cards! I'll move this one to the top of the deck. I'll put this one at the very bottom." He placed the card he needs, "And I pay 1 gauge to activate Gigantes' ability! I check the top 5 cards in the deck!"

"Don't tell me he's...!" Daisuke noticed.

"Manipulating his own deck!" Tasuku said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine! Brave Machine!" All 5 cards are Brave Machine, "That's 5 damage!" He said as Gaito got frustrated as Gigante smashed Gaito with his hammer, inflicting 5 damage.

"Terrifying! Gaito Kurouzu is down to 2 life remaining!" Ozon B said.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

"No! Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"Is that the limit of your strength?!" Devil said as Biggest makes his attack.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as he created illusions of himself to avoid the attack.

"Such insolence!"

"Alright! He stopped the attack!" Minako said.

"But I've still got Gigantes on my side!" He said as Gigantes makes his move.

"I cast! Inferno Shield! I destroy Zicron and nullify the attack!" Gaito cast as Zicron gets destroyed.

"You must promise me you'd win." He said.

"You can count on me." Gaito said as Zircon's destroyed. Then a shield with half of red and half of purple with dragon face on it, nullified the attack as Gaito regained one life and gain a gauge.

"That's more like it! Then... Huge! Defeat his Buddy!" Devil ordered Huge to attack.

"I won't let you take down Abygale. I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as Abygale created illusions of himself as he avoided the attack.

"What a revolting situation! Nothing I can do now... my turn is over!" Devil declared.

"After an overwhelming 5 effect damage, Gaito Kurouzu managed to block a wave of attacks! Spectacular! There's no way of knowing which way the match will go, B!" Ozon B said.

"That's a relief. But I hope Gaito can win in this turn. He won't be able to win if he doesn't do anything to stop him." Minako said.

"Gaito! Abygale! Beat him up this turn, bal!"

"Gaito." Abygale said as it got Gaito's attention, "I've challenged Azi Dahaka countless times. Believing that he was my father. But I learned that he wasn't my father. I didn't disappear because you told me to. A monster that Kyoya Gaen created using a portion of Azi Dahaka's body." He explained his origin, "That's my true identify. I was born in order to be used by others. That was my destiny. And I dragged you and your follower in and made you part of that pitiful destiny. Minako knew about it too when she came with me. She wanted to tell you about this, but was captured in order to stop her from telling you everything."

"So that's why he wanted to cancel their Buddy Registration." Gao said as they heard the conversation.

"Because he's nothing but a clone to Azi Dahaka." Daisuke said.

"Abygale..." Bal said with concern.

"Forgive me. I don't want to warp your true destiny any more than I already have. That's why I can't stay with you any longer. And I wanted Minako to help take care of you in my place." Abygale said.

"A-Abygale." Gaito said.

"Abygale..." Minako said as Gaito felt down.

"Sadness is born from a weak heart." His other self said as he appeared next to him. Gaito was surprised, "No matter how strong you try to make your heart, there are some kinds of sadness that you can't bear alone." He said as he shines and Gaito begins to glow in bright purple.

"Could that be?!" Minako noticed.

"That's..." Gao noticed.

"The light of the Dragon Force!" Tasuku recognized.

"So he finally got it?!" Daisuke asked.

"If you open up your heart, your destiny will reveal itself." His other self said.

"It's finally yours. The Dragon Force." Abygale said.

"But why?" Gaito asked.

"Perhaps people can only truly become stronger by accepting the weakness within them." Abygale explained.

"Dragon Force! Release!" Gaito transformed as the eye insignia appeared on his forehead. His hair changed to half of fuchsia color and purple on the other half, and the sash of both colors wraps around his arms and above it, two swirls on it, the center of his hair is light blue.

"You did it, Gaito!" Gao said.

"So that's Gaito's..." Tasuku said.

"Dragon Force, bal!"

"He finally did it!" Daisuke said.

"Gaito..." Minako said as she started to shed tears, "He did it."

"It's spectacular. As I thought, his Dragon Force is based on sadness. Galefang is sent to the Drop Zone, so I gain 1 life and draw 1 card." He said as he regained one life and draw a card, "Cast! Soul Steal!" He cast as Devil got frustrated, "If you have more than 10 cards in your Drop Zone, I add the top 3 cards in my deck to my gauge!" He gained 3 gauge, "Abygale! Next, it's your turn. Turn your sadness... Into strength!"

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"Let's go! Link Attack!" He said as they attack together.

"Right!"

"When attacking, Dragon Force sends the top 3 cards in your deck to the Drop Zone, and increase my life by 1" He said as he regained one life and the top 3 card were sent to the Drop Zone.

"So what?! Cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He cast as he nullified the attack, "How do you like that?!"

"Even when Dragon Force's attack is nullified, it sends the top 3 cards in your deck to the Drop Zone! My life increases by 1!" He said as another 3 cards were sent to the Drop Zone and regained one life.

"So this is the power of Gaito's Dragon Force!" Gao said as he was amazed.

"Gaito is so cool, bal!" Bal said.

"Amazing... I never thought he had it in him." Minako said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Final Phase?!" Devil asked.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "He's now a Size 3 monster with 10000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. I activate his ability!" Abygale released three of his vortex as he was destroyed in the process. Then on each of the vortex, his wings and head appeared out of the vortex, revealing the face from Abygale's body to the middle of the vortex "If there are more than 10 cards in your Drop Zone, the abilities of all cards on your field are nullified. In addition, all of your cards on your field are destroyed!" Abygale released his dark energy wave attack as all of Devil's monsters are destroyed.

"Biggest! Gigantes! Huge!" Devil yelled.

"He nullified all of the cards abilities, and destroyed them too?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"Meow meow mew?!" The cat was surprised too.

"Amazing!" Tasuku said.

"Who knew that kind of Impact Monster would wipe out the opponent's entire field?" Daisuke asked.

"So that's Abygale's new Impact Monster form!" Gao said.

"And if there are 20 or more cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains Triple Attack!" Gaito said, "Now, count them. How many cards are in your Drop Zone?!" He asked.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty or more!" Devil said as his helmet is destroyed.

"I will destroy all!" Abygale sends his laser blast attack at Devil, inflicting 2 damage.

"For the sake of our victory!" Abygale sends a second one, inflicting 2 damage.

"Last Death Violence!" He sends his vortex attack on Devil, inflicting 2 damage.

"Oh no!" He lost the match.

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(D: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!" Ozon B declared.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" The girls lifted Devil while he was in the state of shock as they ran off.

* * *

"That interfering fool. All of my plotting has been wasted." J said as he got frustrated.

* * *

Gaito then managed to untie the ropes as Minako's free.

"Thank you, Gaito. You save my life." Minako said.

"You're welcome. Someday, we'll defeat Azi Dahaka for sure." Gaito said.

"But my battle against him is a false destiny, assigned to me by Kyoya." Abygale said.

"That's true. I saw what Kyoya said about Abygale's purpose." Minako said.

"This is my destiny. I won't let them get away with robbing you of happiness." Gaito said.

"Gaito..."

"Hey. What about me?" Minako asked.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me as well. You're my follower and I want you to follow me til the end." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Minako said.

"Your Dragon Force will be trigger for awakening Balle Soleil." Kyoya said as he watches.

"Oh, it's finally over! I was so nervous, B." Ozon B said with the cat holding the sign, "Great job!"

"It was tough on us, C!" Ozon C said.

"Eh, it really was." Ozon A agreed.

"What?" He saw his brother getting tired as they fell.

"It was just as you said." Gaito said.

"The Dragon Force recognized that you two were true Buddies." Tasuku said.

"You managed to find the answer you need and achieved the Dragon Force." Daisuke said.

"I'm so happy for you, Gaito!" Gao said.

"Congrats, bal!"

"No matter who created you, you're you. You're my Buddy! So don't ever leave me again." Gaito said to Abygale as he extended his hand to him.

"All right." Abygale takes it, "I'll be your buddy once again."

"Isn't that nice that you two are back together again? And I'm back to helping Gaito as well." Minako said.

"Yeah. And I wanted to apologize for yelling at you as well. I promise, we'll make up for it later." Gaito said.

"Oh... I never expected for you to be concerned of me. Does that mean you like me?" Minako asked as she got a smirk on her face.

"Wh-What?! No! It's not like that! It was only an apology!" Gaito said.

"Yeah right."

"I said it's not!" He yelled.

"Heh. Those two got along so well." Daisuke said.

"But Gaito and Abygale are Buddies forever, bal!" Bal said.

"You got that right!" Gao said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card. " Ryuusei said.

"Presenting the card... now!" He snapped his fingers, revealing the card. It shows a humanoid male dragon with muscles, dark yellow scales, a gray, futuristic heavy armor with navy blue linings that cover everything but his arms, and head, he wears a gray helmet with black visor, he has large dark yellow wings made out of unearthly cosmic energy, in his arms, he wears a set of large black hi-tech gauntlets, his left gauntlet is equipped with a very big hi-tech shield with spikes that glows dark blue when defending, "This is Photonic Defender, Io. A size 2 monster with 4000 power, 7000 defense, with a critical of 2. It has an ability called 'Astral Wall'. If the opponent attacks during his/her turn with a monster while my center is open, I can pay this cards [Call Cost], which is 1 gauge and put the top card to its soul and call it to the center, if I do that, I can put 1 card with "Photonic Gear" in its name and raise this card defense by 3000. Another thing is that if I have a Size 3 or lower monster with "Photonic" in its attribute on the field, I can change the size of this card by 2."

"So we can change it to a size 0?" Ryuusei asked.

"Probably. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one will be about me, battling against J Genesis. Hopefully, we'll get the chance to pull this off."

"Don't worry! With our Double Impact Monsters! We'll win!"

"I hope so. Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	41. Double Impact Formation

Chapter 41: Double Impact Formation

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B! This time, we're back at the tournament, with the Block B semifinals! We'll be broadcasting Daisuke Masamune vs J Genesis, B!" He winked.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

The next day, Daisuke was at his room, tuning his deck.

"How's it going, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked as he came by.

"With the upgrades we got, including the Dragon Force... We should be able to counter his Hard Impact Tactics." Daisuke said.

"But his deck only carries Impact Monster, including Gemclone. Won't he used the others to stop us?" Ryuuga asked.

"I got Great Sword, Astrid in my deck. As long as I have this, I stop one of his attacks. And besides, I doubt he can copy off ours too."

"How come?"

"He doesn't have Photonic Gears. So it's impossible for him to unleashed the Photonic Collider or Great Nova."

"Oh, I see! So that means..."

"We'll have our chance of showing J Genesis that our battle isn't a waste of time!"

* * *

At the hallway, Daisuke and Ryuuga were walking as Gao and Bal came by.

"Oh, Daisuke! Good morning!" Gao greeted.

"Morning, bal!"

"Morning, Gao. Morning, Bal." Daisuke said.

"Are you getting ready of battling J Genesis?" Gao asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke pulled out his deck, "With the Impact Monster that Bal gave me, I'll use my Double Impact Formation to defeated J Genesis."

"Double Impact Formation?" Gao asked.

"What's that, bal?"

"It's something I come up with since I used two Impact Monsters. Like it?" Daisuke asked.

"I like it, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah! It does sound perfect for you!" Gao said as Daisuke chuckled.

"Thanks, guy."

"Come on, Daisuke. We better get ready since we have some time." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah. Let the others know, Gao. They need to see this too."

"Sure! You can count on me!" Gao said.

"Good luck, bal!" Bal waved as Daisuke and Ryuuga left.

* * *

Daisuke and Ryuuga took a walk at the city as they looked around.

"I never knew this city is big, compared to the ones back home." Ryuuga said.

"What do you expect? Los Angeles has a lot of building in this city." Daisuke said.

"You sure seem to know a lot about this, huh?" Ryuuga asked.

"Not entirely. But what can I say? It'll be awhile until our next match." Daisuke said as Ryuuga stopped.

"Daisuke..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"J Genesis's Buddy, Gemclone can copy any monsters, including Impact Monsters, right?" Ryuuga asked.

"Ryuuga..." Daisuke then sighed, "I told you already. There's no way, he would use ours. He doesn't have the requirements to activate it."

"But what about our third Impact Monster? The 'Twin Galaxy'?!" Ryuuga recalled, "What if he uses that to our advantage?"

"That's impossible. We just got this card a few days ago. I doubt he would make the time to make one. He wouldn't waste the time. You know how he is." Daisuke said.

"I-I see."

"Listen, Ryuuga." Daisuke said as Ryuuga looked at him, "Even if we don't stand a chance against J Genesis. We'll let Gao handle this himself."

"But why..."

"All of us here... Gao, Tasuku, Gaito, and me wanted to defeat J Genesis. He not only tried to copy off Bal and Abygale. He even tried to manipulate Abygale and kidnapped Gaito's follower. We can't allow him to go any further. That's why it's up to either me or Gao to settle the score with him."

"You're... not afraid?" Ryuuga asked.

"Of course not. That's the reason I have Dragon Force. I won't be afraid of taking this risk."

"Daisuke..."

"The next match of semifinal Block B is about to begin. Both players please come to the stage!" Paruko announced as they heard it.

"Let's hurry back. The others will come cheer us on."

"Right!" Ryuuga said as they head back to the stadium.

* * *

"Welcome to the next match of the Block B semifinals! We have Japan Representative Daisuke Masamune versus J Genesis! Both of them will get their chance to reach to the next match, battling against the Japan Representative Gao Mikado! Who will get the glory?!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

* * *

At the hallway to the stage, Daisuke and Ryuuga walks by as they saw Tasuku and Jack.

"Tasuku..." Daisuke said.

"Are you ready, Daisuke?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Just a little warning there, Daisuke. Whatever you do, don't let him use Gemclone's ability or else you won't stand a chance." Tasuku advised.

"You don't have to worry about me, Tasuku." He walks to him, "You know I don't always lose that easily. Besides, I've upgraded my deck, so I'll finish him off in one blow."

"This isn't a joke, Daisuke. He'll use Gemclone's ability and with the Impact cards he got, he'll finish you off instantly!" Tasuku said.

"Tasuku." Daisuke said as Tasuku was surprised, "I'm glad that you cared for me. And I know that since we are partners, we are concerned to one another. But listen, I know what I'm doing. I'm not a kid, you know."

"Yes, I know, but..." Tasuku said as Daisuke placed his hand on Tasuku's shoulder.

"Listen. If I won't win against J Genesis, then I'll let Gao handle the rest. Just trust me."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Come on, Ryuuga."

"Yeah!" They head off to the stage.

* * *

The crowd cheered for them to arrive.

"Here they are! Japan Representative Daisuke Masamune will make his first move!" Paruko announced as J Genesis enters the stage. Daisuke and Ryuuga enters the stage too.

"So you two are willingly to face off?" J asked, "I hope you haven't forgotten about our conversation, have you?" He asked.

"No... I have not." Daisuke said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"No." Daisuke said as Gao is confused, "Your match is after mine. I'll be the one to show J Genesis that Gemclone won't be strong enough to stop us."_

 _"And if you can't?" J asked as Daisuke thinks._

 _"Then Gao will finish this, once and for all." Daisuke said._

* * *

"Then do you really think that Gemclone won't be strong enough to stop you? Don't waste my time!" J said as he got angry.

"Heh. I don't know what got you in a foul mood. But I..." He pulled out his deck, "Will make sure I can make it worth my while!"

"Go, Elder brother!" Haruka cheered.

"Go, Daisuke! Go, Ryuuga" Hanako cheered.

"Do you think Daisuke will be able to win?" Kuguru asked.

"With his Impact Monster, that will allow him to bring out another Ryuusei Impact Monster. He'll get them to attack twice so he'll be able to break through." Baku said.

"But what about his counterspells?" Gao asked.

"With his Dragon Force, he'll nullify it. But only if he discard a Photonic card and it'll work for his Dragon Force only." Baku said.

"Ryuuga and Daisuke will win, bal!"

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Pay close attention and observe! This is the revolution Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Daisuke will be making his first move. But it'll be obvious that America Representative J Genesis will win with his Buddy, Gemclone and his ability to copy Impact Monsters, B." Ozon B said.

"Not unless Daisuke can counter it!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and discard 1 card to equip Photonic Great Sword, Astrid!" He paid 1 gauge and discard 1 card as he equips his item.

"There it is! He equip an item that will lets him nullify the attack!" Paruko announced.

"That's right! With Astrid, he can send it to the Drop Zone to nullify the attack!" Kuguru said.

"And then he add a card from the Drop Zone!" Gao said.

"But that won't work with Bal Burst Smasher, if he used it, then it won't work." Baku said.

"No way..." Haruka said.

"I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!"

"Yeah!" Ryuuga jumps up as he transforms to his true form.

"With Ryuusei's skill! I choose Photonic Gear, Turtle Guard! Crossnize!" He sends it to Ryuusei as he crossnized with Turtle Guard.

"Tortoise Shooter!"

"Ah! I get it! He brought out Turtle Guard so he would reduce the damage to 0, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!" The cat came out with a sign, '0 Damage'.

"I see. You were planning to make a defensive strategy in order to prevent yourself from taking damage." J said.

"That's right! And I'll start off by attacking you!" Daisuke said as he runs through the stage, "Take this!" He slashed at J, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over!"

"And now it will J Genesis's turn." Kuguru said.

"Don't worry! With his defense strategy, he'll pull through!" Gao said.

"I don't know..." Baku said.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"Remember the Impact Monster called Water Demon, Kynoeides? He used it on Jack when his Igniter was sent to the Drop Zone." Baku recalled.

"You don't mean..." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. He'll use the same strategy as he used on Tasuku. Which means that he won't be able to nullify the Bal Burst Smasher."

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Final Phase." J declared as Daisuke was aware it.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He's performing the Final Phase again!" Paruko announced.

"That means he'll Impact Transform into Zetta, B!" Ozon B said.

"I pay 2 gauge and Impact Transform!" J Genesis paid 2 gauge as he transformed into Zetta, "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

"Better watch his move, Ryuusei. He'll bring them out like last time." Daisuke advised.

"Yeah." Ryuusei said.

"I Impact Call to the left! Water Demon, Kynoeides! Ability, activate!" He activates.

"Oh no!" The water appeared from the ground as it engulfed Ryuusei, his Photonic Gear got detached as it got destroyed.

"This isn't good! Ryuusei has lost Photonic Gear, Turtle Guard, which would reduce the damage to 0 when sending it to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced.

"Did you really think I would fall for that strategy? I saw how it works during the match. You're wasting my time if you think it would work last time." J Genesis said.

"So he saw right through me..." Daisuke said.

"I Impact Call to the right! Flame Demon, Elytron! Ability, activate!"

"Damn it!" Ryuusei yelled as the flames burned Ryuusei as it destroys him. Daisuke got irritated.

"Tch. I would've known that would work." Daisuke said.

"As you can see. J Genesis used the same strategy he used on Tasuku on the last match. But luckily, Daisuke has Astrid equipped. But when will he use it?" Paruko announced.

"Who knows? Probably not at the right moment, B." Ozon B said.

"Kynoeides! Elytron! Attack the fighter!" Both Demons attacked Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage together, "I have no enemy!" Then J attacks.

"I activate Astrid's skill! By sending this card to the Drop Zone, if I have 3 or more Photonic attribute cards from the Drop Zone, I add one card from the Drop Zone to my hand except Astrid!" His sword disappeared as it was replaced with a card and Daisuke takes it.

"My turn is over." J declared as Kynoeides and Elytron are destroyed at the end of the turn, "What a waste for you to send your item to the Drop Zone, just to save your life."

"I don't allow myself to lose my life just so you would use your Buddy's ability!" Daisuke said.

"Elder brother managed to survive that attack!" Haruka said.

"But I wonder what card that Daisuke chose?" Kuguru wondered.

"Whatever it is, it'll be something he needs." Tasuku said.

'Daisuke... Don't give up. I know you don't always give up when it comes to fights like this.' Gao thinks.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw!"

"Is he planning of using his Dragon Force if he draws it?" J asked.

"I call Photonic Knight, Apollo!" He calls him out.

"A-A-Amazing! He brought out the monster that will destroy a gauge and deals 1 damage at J!" Paruko announced.

"Activating Apollo's skill! Go, destroy his gauge and deal 1 gauge!" Daisuke said as Apollo slashed at J's gauge and destroyed it.

"Solar Blade Edge!" He slashed at J, inflicting 1 damage.

"Eh? But it's not enough to deal damage at J." Ozon B said.

"I cast Photonic Front Base!" Daisuke cast.

"That spell allows him to increase his gauge or draws 3 cards if he discarded either a Photonic card or a Photonic Gear to the Drop Zone." Paruko announced as Daisuke chooses a card, "I choose to discard Photonic Resistance to the Drop Zone!" He discarded a card as he gained 3 gauge.

"Is he planning to use his Impact Monster?!" Kuguru asked.

"Not yet. He needs to lower J's life enough to use it." Baku said.

"I call Ryuusei to the right! Crossnize!" He calls him out as Ryuusei crossnized with Dillios Shield.

"Dillios Defender!"

"He brought another card that would reduce the damage to 0." Haruka said.

"That's great!" Gao said.

"I pay 2 gauge..." Daisuke paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force, release!" He transformed into his Dragon Force.

"It's the item he used in the match against Zheng!" Ozon B recalled.

"And get this! He has a Double Attack but he can also use his ability to discard a Photonic card to attack again and will be unaffected by counterspells!" Paruko announced.

"Let's go! Ryuusei!"

"Yeah!" Ryuusei attacks with his Photonic Gear, "Dillios Slicer!" He throws them as it hits J, inflicting 2 damage.

"Next, it's my turn to attack!" Daisuke said as he strike at J, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!"

"I cast! Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE!" He cast as the barrier, nullifying the attack.

"By discarding a Photonic card to the Drop Zone, I can attack again and it won't be affected by counterspells! Go!" Daisuke attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

"Wow! He inflicted 6 damage at once! Maybe J's underestimated him, B." Ozon B said.

"He's not done yet! He needs to have his Impact Monster to finish him off!"

"I cast! Photonic Shuffle!" He cast as two Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone and Shining Ryu flies away as they faded and send to the gauge as 2.

"He's got 3 gauges now!" Gao said.

"He's going to use it, bal!"

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"This is the waste of time." J said.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Ryuusei... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates it, "Ryuusei is now a size 2. With 10000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical 2. When he enters the field, I bring out another Ryuusei Impact Monster. It'll become size 0 and it'll attack during Final Phase! I choose Great Nova to the center! With his skill! He gains 2 critical for each Photonic Gear! I choose Blitz Beetle! Dillios Shield! Kabuto Bicker!" Ryuusei, donned in a set of futuristic battle armor, as the left side is white with golden accents, and the right side is black with crimson accents, while he wears a battle helmet with the same design of his armor and a darkened visor. His 'wings' grow, doubling in size, gaining a fiery and chaotic look, while thousands upon thousands of black spikes grow on each wing. Then Ryuusei 'Great Nova' is called to the center as he combines with the Photonic Gears, "This is my new strategy called Double Impact Formation!"

"What?! He called it Double Impact Formation?! What is that, B?!" Ozon B asked as he got surprised.

"To be simply. It's a new strategy that Daisuke called when he brought out two Impact Monsters on the field like J's but not like the Hard Impact Tactics one." Paruko announced.

"This is it!" Kuguru said.

"He'll finally defeat J!" Baku said.

"By using the Double Impact Formation that he named!" Gao said.

"Go, bal!"

"Twin Nova: Darkness Devastator!" Ryuusei flaps his 'wings' launching thousands upon thousands of the dark spikes at the opponent.

"Great Nova!" Ryuusei absorbed the sun as he makes his attack.

"You're wasting my time. And your attacks." J said.

"What?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"Double Cast! Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE! Artificial Talisman: 10000 D+!" He cast as he got boosted as he blocks off the spikes and grabbed Great Nova's blade.

"Eh?! He blocked two of Ryuusei's Impact Monsters!" Ozon B said as he got surprised.

"Impossible! He blocked off two attacks?!" Tasuku asked.

"He did it the same as us." Jack said. Daisuke clenched his fist tightly.

"Damn it... I thought it would work on J. But I never thought he would block off both of them. It doesn't matter anyway..." Daisuke said, "My turn is over." He declared.

"What is this I'm seeing? I thought you said you would be able to stop me? It's all a waste of time and efforts of your strategy." J said as Daisuke got irritated, "My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! Final Phase!"

"Here it comes!" Ryuusei said.

"Yes..." Daisuke said.

"Fake Replica Weapon Gemclone! Impact Call to the center!" He Impact Buddycall as he regained one life.

"He call out Gemclone." Tasuku said.

"Do you think he's going to copy Ryuusei's Impact Monster?" Gao asked.

"I don't think so. If he plans to copy Photonic Collider or Great Nova, he'll need to bring out Photonic Gears in order to activate it." Baku said.

"But he'll use other Impact Monsters though." Kuguru said.

"Elder brother..." Haruka said.

"Are you ready to see Gemclone's ability?" J asked.

"Just get it over with. Because even if you used his ability, it would not be enough to deal damage at me!" Daisuke said.

"Very well then. I pay 1 gauge and activate Gemclone's ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone into..." He revealed the card, "Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy'!"

"What?!" Daisuke is surprised.

"It can't be!" Ryuusei said.

"What?! He has Ryuusei's Impact Monster too?!" Ozon B asked as he got surprised.

"How is that possible?! Daisuke just got that card a few days ago!" Gao recalled.

"Knowing about J Genesis, he must've made a quick research while learning about our Impact Monsters." Tasuku assumed.

"With Twin Galaxy's ability, I call to the right, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei 'The Great Nova'!" Gemclone transformed into a clone of Ryuusei as he called out Ryuusei 'Great Nova to the right.

"He copied off of my Double Impact Formation!" Daisuke said.

"Don't worry! Great Nova is in the center! He won't stop us!" Ryuusei said.

"You're wrong." J said.

"What?!" Ryuusei asked as he was surprised.

"I activate Great Nova's skill!"

"Impossible! You need Photonic Gear in order to increase Great Nova's critical!" Daisuke said.

"Really? Well then, I have what I wanted. I choose..." He revealed three cards, "Photonic Gear, Black Wing. Blitz Beetle, Shining Ryu."

"No..." Daisuke got surprised.

"U-U-Unbelievable! J Genesis has somehow got his hands on Photonic Gears! This is not a lucky day for Daisuke and Ryuusei!" Paruko announced as the three Photonic Gear combines with Ryuusei Great Nova as it absorbed the sun and prepares to attack.

"With that, his attack can't be reduced and nullified!" Baku said.

"He's in trouble!" Kuguru said.

"Elder brother!" Haruka yelled.

'How did J Genesis got his hands on the Photonic Gear?! Did he somehow got them when he copied off the Ryuusei Impact Monster?!' Daisuke thinks.

"Twin Nova: Darkness Devastator!" J said as Ryuusei clone flaps his 'wings' launching thousands upon thousands of the dark spikes at the Great Nova, destroying it. It made Daisuke, frustrated.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Finish him off! Great Nova!" Great Nova strikes at Daisuke, inflicting damage as Daisuke lost the match.

* * *

(D: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: Apollo/Ryuusei 'Great Nova'/Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy'

(J: 5/ Item: Zetta/ G: 0: Ryuusei 'Great Nova'/Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy'/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: J Genesis!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for J's victory.

"This is definitely a waste of time." J said as he and Gemclone leaves. Daisuke kneels down.

"Daisuke... Are you okay?" Ryuusei asked as he check on him.

"I'm fine." Daisuke stands up, "I was close but it was worth it."

"How can you be so strong?" He asked.

"It's true that I'm frustrated that I couldn't defeated J Genesis. But... it doesn't matter. It's only a game after all."

"But... What about your promise to Gao?" Ryuusei asked.

"I guess I won't be able to keep it."

* * *

At the hallways, Daisuke and Ryuuga leaves the stage as they saw Tasuku, Gao, with their buddies.

"Guys..."

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Tasuku asked as they came to him.

"No problem. I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." Daisuke said.

"But he defeated you! Shouldn't you get mad?!" Gao asked.

"Yeah, bal! He copied your Impact Monster, bal! You should get angry, bal!"

"Getting mad won't change anything, you know. And besides, I did said that I'm not able to prove that Gemclone isn't strong to stop me and Ryuusei, then Gao will do the rest."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to do this? Gao asked.

"You did say that you will prove to be the strongest. But since I can't keep my promise to fight you in the semifinals. I'm wishing you the best of luck to fight against J Genesis and his Buddy, Gemclone."

"Daisuke..."

"And I'll wish you luck too, Bal." Ryuuga said as he extend his hand to him.

"Sure, bal! I will do my best, bal!" Bal said as he takes it. Tasuku chuckled.

"You really are strong. It's no wonder that the Dragon Force has chose you, Daisuke." Tasuku said as Daisuke chuckled.

"You're right. Come on, let's get yourself ready for the next match, later on." Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Gao said as they head out. Meanwhile, Sakaki Chi was hiding in the shadows as he came out.

"So even he can't finish off Gemclone. How pathetic. And he calls him the Masked Dragon?" Sakaki asked, "He's changed too much. I'll do anything necessary to get him back. And when I do... He won't be the same as he were now."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"And this is a good one! Presenting one... now!" He snapped his fingers, revealing the card. It shows a colossal, quadruped dragon covered in a mixture of red and orange scales, resembling a fire/ or sun, while gigantic, fire orange wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and crimson armor across its legs, chest, and face, as large crimson spikes pierce put from its back. Across its body, that's not covered in armor, are unusual golden markings zig-zagging from its tail to its face where it has crimson, visor-like eyes and a orange and yellow markings on its face, "This is the leader of the Photonic Lords. A size 3 monster with 10000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 3 gauges and placing either two Photonic or Sun Dragon attributes from the Drop Zone into the soul. He cannot be called to the center. However, if the opponent has no monster in the center, this card's attack cannot be negated and the damage cannot be nullified. While this card is on the field, my life cannot go below 1. It has a Double Attack, Soulguard, and Counterattack!"

"Wow! He's the Leader! But how is he a Sun Dragon attribute?" Ryuusei asked.

"With your bond with Bal. Photonics and Sun Dragons form an unstoppable force! Just like with Drum and you!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yep. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be about J Genesis's Buddy, made an unexpected appearance since he's not Gemclone anymore. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	42. Gemclone, Origin Breaker

Chapter 42: Gemclone, Origin Breaker

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and they've just begun, B! During the next match of the semifinals in Block B. It was the battle for Japan Representative Daisuke Masamune against America Representative J Genesis! For an unexpected surprise, J Genesis used Gemclone to copy off Ryuusei's Twin Galaxy."

"I pay 1 gauge and activate Gemclone's ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone into..." He revealed the card, "Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy'!"

"What?!" Daisuke is surprised.

"It can't be!" Ryuusei said.

"Not only that, he brought out Great Nova! Not only he copied off Ryuusei's Impact Monsters. He copied off Daisuke's strategy, the Double Impact Formation! The next match will be Japan Representative Gao Mikado versus America Representative J Genesis!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

Later, at night, at the hotel.

"Cheers!" They settled their party.

"Mm! This is great! What do you think, Gaito?" Minako asked as Gaito was joined in too.

"But what are they doing in our room?!" Gaito asked.

"There, there." Abygale comfort him.

"They're only here because of your Dragon Force, Gaito!" Minako said.

"If Gaito has released the Dragon Force too..." Noboru said, "That means I'll be next!" He bragged.

"Never gonna happen, bal." Bal said as he snickered.

"What was that, you little shrimp dragon?!" Noboru asked angrily as the group laughed.

"They're ignoring me!" Gaito said as he gets angry.

"There, there." Abygale comforted.

"Relax, Gaito." Minako said.

"Huh?"

"Just give them a break. After all, we are repaying a debt to them for helping you out and me too."

"That's true."

"Hi! I'm Ozon B-B-ko!" Ozon B came with Paruko wig again as he makes a interview with Gaito, "Mister Gaito, how do you feel, now that you've got the Dragon Force?" He asked, "Were you happy? I bet you were happy!" He asked until Gaito snapped.

"Stop fooling around!" He yelled as he lifted Ozon B.

"There there! There there!" Abygale said as he tries to calm him down.

"Let him be. Ozon B got what he deserved." Minako said.

"But he looks so happy he could toss B-B-ko in the air!"

"That's creepy!" She yelled.

"I'm really happy for you." Gao said, "I'm so glad that you, Abygale and Minako didn't split up." It surprised Gaito.

"Gao..."

"I wish I could have seen it, though! Gaito using the Dragon Force!" Kuguru said.

"And he did to save his girlfriend!" Haruka said.

"I told you already, she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"Give me some time, and I'll show you myself." Noboru boasted, "The Dragon... no, the Tiger Force."

"Impossible for Kitten Shirt, bal."

"Who are you calling impossible?! And it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled. Baku then yawned.

"Baku, are you all right?" Kuguru asked.

"Baku, it's still early. You're already sleepy?" Gao asked.

"What are you saying, Gao?! Baku has been preparing for your fight against J Genesis." Kuguru said, "He was so busy tuning your deck that he didn't even sleep last night!"

"Is that true, bal?" Bal asked.

"You've working so hard to help, and I..." Gao felt bad after what happened, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Baku said.

"Huh?"

"I'm the great deck builder, Baku Omori. Preparing the best possible deck for fighters like you is my job." Baku said as he gave a thumb up.

"Thanks, Baku."

"What do you think after seeing this, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"Perhaps my destiny is to someday become friends with them." Gaito assumed.

"Really?" Minako is surprised.

"Gaito..." Abygale said.

"Oh, that's right! Isn't it almost time for the WBC Cup News?" Ozon B asked.

"Mew mew, meow meow." The cat came as she used the remote to turn on the TV, revealing the screen. It shows J Genesis on the news.

"J Genesis!" Gao noticed.

* * *

"Today, our guest is the head of the Gaen Financial Group, who'll be participating tomorrow's Block B semifinals. J Genesis has joined us in the studio." Haneda announced.

* * *

At the studio...

"Let's get the ball rolling. Is it true that you personally created your Buddy, Gemclone?" She asked.

"Yes." J replied without hesitation.

"It seems that there's been some public controversy over this fact."

"What's wrong with creating your own tools?" J asked.

* * *

"You're referring to Gemclone." Haneda said.

"Yes. To me, all monsters are tools." J said as it made Gao irritated.

"Bal and Abygale and Jack and Ryuusei and Ozon B aren't tools, bal!" Bal said.

"You can say that again! That was totally unacceptable!" Ozon B complained and then Abygale felt down.

"Abygale." Gaito said.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Abygale said.

"Abygale. You're my Buddy. If anyone calls you a tool... I won't let them get away with it."

"Gaito."

"The same goes for me. I won't allow anyone call you a tool. I will help out with anyway I can." Minako said.

"Minako."

"We'll fight by your side. That's the path we should follow. That's our true destiny." Gaito said.

"That's right. Monsters are our friends, who fight alongside us." Gao said as he remembered what J said last time.

* * *

 _"They became the foundation for the strongest being." J said._

* * *

"J Genesis. You've got it all wrong!" Gao said.

* * *

"I've heard that you have a special reason for agreeing to come on our show today." Haneda announced.

"Yes. Tomorrow's semifinal match means nothing to me at all. That's why I decided that I'd make this waste of a fight into an opportunity to show off Gemclone's new form." J explained.

"And what is Gemclone's new form?" Haneda asked.

"I'll show you. Right here, and right now." He pulled out his Buddy card.

* * *

"What?!" Gao is surprised of what he heard.

* * *

J calls out his Buddy, as the wind blows around the studio. His Buddy, Gemclone's appearance changed, as it was a crystallized body, on it's left arm is a crystallized head of Star Dragoner, Jackknife. On the right arm is the crystallized head of Abygale of his first form. On the back has both wings, one half for Jack and one half for Abygale. The legs are the crystallized heads of Ryuusei of Great Nova and Twin Galaxy. Finally, for the head, is the crystallized Bal with the center of his sword in it.

"An all new-Impact Monster created by Gemclone itself." J said as he introduced his Buddy, "It's called Gemclone, Origin Breaker."

* * *

"Gemclone..." Baku said.

"Origin..." Haruka said.

"Breaker?" Kuguru asked.

* * *

"Th-That monster looks a lot like Bal Dragon." Haneda said after seeing Bal's face on Gemclone, "In addition, its right hand looks like Jackknife, its left hand looks like Abygale, and its legs looks like Ryuusei but two of them..." She looked at them.

"Origin Breaker has absorbed Bal Dragon, Jackknife, Abygale, and Ryuusei's abilities. That allows it to use all of their abilities at the same time." J explained as he held up the Impact Monsters of their own.

* * *

"Those are Bal and Jack and Abygale and Ryuusei's Impact Monster cards, bal!" Bal noticed them.

"The ability of all four Impact Monsters?" Abygale asked.

"That's incredible, B!" Ozon B said as he was amazed.

"Don't compliment it!" Minako said as she kicks him.

"Ow! But Gao's loss is all but guaranteed, B!"

"Don't jinx it either!" Minako yelled. All of sudden, Baku became shocked as he dropped his drink.

"Are you okay, Baku?" Kuguru asked as she cleans up.

"Let me help too." Haruka said as she joins in.

"Yeah, thanks..." Baku said.

"Mister Baku. You can't fool me, the great Ozon B-B-ko!" Ozon B said with a smirk look on his face, "You think that Gao's loss is a sure thing, didn't you?" He asked for the obvious question as Kuguru got mad.

"Who's loss is a sure thing?!" She asked as she brought out a chainsaw, "Minako. Help me punish this guy." She requested.

"With pleasure." Minako smiled as she brought a drill, "Any last words?" She asked.

"I-I was trying to say that we won't know whether Gao's loss is a sure thing until the match begins, B!" Ozon B said as he was sweating nervously.

"Yikes..." Baku said, "Sorry. I'm gonna go wash my face." He said as he stands up and leaves.

"Gao. Isn't there any way for Gao and Bal to win, bal?" Bal asked.

"No need to worry. We have the best deck-builder in the world on our side!" Gao said.

"That's right, bal!" Bal said as Baku leaves the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Noboru asked.

"He's feeling really down ever since he saw Gemclone's new form." Haruka said.

"Really?"

"Poor Baku..." Kuguru said with concern.

"Um, could you put those away, please?" Ozon B requested.

"You shut up!" Minako yelled as Ozon B got scared.

* * *

At the hallway, Baku was walking depressingly.

"He can Impact Transform and call any Impact Monster as many times as he wants... And on top of that, he has Gemclone, Origin Breaker?" Baku said as he was getting stubbly from seeing the news, "What am I gonna do? What can I do to beat J Genesis?" He asked himself as he was getting frustrated, "How can I build a deck that will defeat a freak like him?!"

* * *

"Well then, have a nice day, everyone!" Haneda said as she waved goodbye and the screen turned off.

"Why did that man agree to waste his time on a TV appearance?" Kyoya asked.

"But get this, now that Buddy of his, has changed. It's gotta worth more if I steal it from him." Sakaki said.

"Patience. You'll get his Buddy real soon. But makes me wonder, why did he choose this to reveal Gemclone, Origin Breaker to the world?"

"Think he has a reason?" Sakaki asked.

"Maybe. I'm curious." Kyoya said as he makes a call, "It's me. Send him over here."

"Who are you calling?"

"A friend."

* * *

Later... outside, Kyoya and Sakaki went outside.

"I've brought him, sir." The man that Noboru met, brought someone to meet Kyoya.

"Wait a minute, is that...?!" Sakaki asked as he was surprised.

"Devil Destroy Bigmachine." Kyoya said as he sees Devil, bowing to him.

"What is the meaning this, Kyoya?! Why is he here?! Isn't he supposed to J Genesis's loyal servant?!" Sakaki asked as he got angry.

"Calm yourself, Sakaki. It's thank to him for his excellent work as J Genesis's special mission secretary."

"It's my honor to serve." Devil said.

"I'm especially grateful that you awakened Gaito Kurouzu's Dragon Force." Kyoya said.

"Huh?!" Sakaki is surprised.

"Your wish is my command, Master Kyoya." Devil said.

"You mean he plan this all along?!" Sakaki asked.

"You should relax. Of course he did. It was my plan to do so."

* * *

At the hotel room, Gao and Bal went asleep while Baku works on Gao's new deck. Meanwhile, Bal dreams.

"Fight." The dragon said. Bal was asleep while dreaming, "Fight Azi Dahaka!" Then Bal woke up.

"Damn!" Baku got frustrated, "What should I do?!"

"Bal?" Bal got confused.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Baku asked.

"Baku, were you tuning the deck all this time, bal?" Bal asked.

"I told you. As a deck builder, it's my job to make the best possible deck for the fighter." Baku explained as Gao woke up.

"Oh no, I fell asleep!"

"Sorry. The deck still isn't complete." Baku informed.

"Baku?" Gao wondered.

"Just like always, you'll release the Dragon Force and do a three-column attack. But in your next fight, you'll face all of the Impact Monsters from all of the worlds... And you'll have to deal with that freaky Origin Breaker at the same time. To tell you the truth, with the cards you have right now..."

"In that case..." Gao said, "I'll fight with the deck I've got right now. We won't know until we try."

"But that's not the best possible deck!" Baku complained.

"But I can't put you to any more trouble..."

"Trouble?! I don't recall you ever causing me trouble!" Baku said as he grabs Gao's shoulders.

"Baku..." Gao said as Baku's stomach growled.

He sighed, "I'm hungry."

"Are you okay?" He asked as Baku stands up.

"I'll go grab something to eat." He walks out of the room.

"Baku can make the greatest deck ever for sure, bal!" Bal believes.

"Why are you trying so hard?" A voice said as Bal heard it "We monsters are only tools."

"Gao, Bal just heard a strange voice, bal."

"Huh? A voice?" Gao asked.

"I'm the one talking to you." The voice said.

"Just now! Bal heard it, bal!"

"It seems the humans can't hear my voice." The voice said.

"Gao, didn't you hear it, bal?"

"Hear what?" Gao asked.

"I really want to meet you."

"Where are you, bal?"

"This way!" The voice said.

"Bal will go right away, bal!" Bal said as he goes where the voice told him.

"H-Hey, Bal!" Gao yelled, "Where are you going?!" He asked as Bal rushed out of the room and Gao follows him.

* * *

At the hallway, there was a door with a security guard standing in front of it. Gao and Bal were there and wanted to get in.

"I'm afraid that regular guest aren't permitted beyond this point." The guard said.

"Now, come on in." The voice said as the door automatically opens.

"Huh?!" The guard is surprised, "But how?"

"Bal!" Bal rushed in.

"Hey, you can't just..." The guard yelled, "Get back here!" But then his earpiece broke as he fainted.

"You need to sleep a bit." The voice said.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Gao asked as he grabbed the guard from falling unconscious, What in the world is going on?" He asked as he went up and went to check on Bal.

* * *

At the research lab. Bal encountered the rehabilitation chamber.

"So you're Bal Dragon?" The voice asked.

"That's right, bal! But everyone calls Bal Bal, bal."

"Bal!" Gao enters the lab, "Is this who you've been talking to?" He asked.

"He wanted to meet Bal, bal!"

"J Gensis's Gemclone, Origin Breaker." Gao saw J's Buddy in the chamber.

"Bal. Why are you trying so hard?" Gemclone asked.

"Bal wants to be Buddy Champion, bal! So Bal is trying his best, bal!"

"Buddy Champion? I don't understand." Gemclone is confused, "We're monsters, in other words, we're just tools for humans. So why should you work hard to become Buddy Champion?" It asked.

"Bal and his friends aren't tools, bal! We're friends who fight with our Buddies, bal!"

"Friends who fight with their Buddies?" Gemclone asked.

"That's right, bal! It's so fun to fight together with Gao, bal!"

"Fun? I don't understand. I'm a tool. And soon, I'll become an instrument of war."

"Gao. What's an instrument of war?" Bal asked.

"Arsenal?" Gao asked as the lights were turned on.

"What are you doing in my research laboratory?" J asked as he appeared behind the door.

"Bal?" Bal noticed J as he runs to him.

"Hey!" Gao said.

"You need to leave, right away." J advised.

"What's this instrument of war that Origin Breaker is going to be soon, bal?"

"What?!" J was surprised when Bal asked the question.

"Instrument of war? Don't tell me..." Gao noticed.

"I won't waste my time talking to you too." J said as he walks to Gao, "Please leave, quickly. Otherwise, you'll be unable to fight in today's semifinal match. Are you willing to risk that?" He asked for the consequence.

"Bal, we're leaving." Gao said as he walks out.

"Gao?" Bal asked as he follows him.

"Why did he say instrument of war?" J wondered of Bal's question, "There's no way they could know of that." Then he chuckled, "Did you tell? Origin Breaker." He asked Gemclone, "It couldn't be."

* * *

Later, at the stadium, Gao and Bal went to Tasuku's hotel as they informed them about what Gemclone said.

"According to Bal... He's going to be used as an instrument of war." Tasuku said.

"That is what Origin Breaker said to you, right?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right, bal!"

"I think J Genesis is planning something terrible." Gao said.

"Tasuku." Jack said.

"I always knew J Genesis plotted something." Daisuke said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"The truth is... Last night, the Buddy Police received another anonymous email." Tasuku explained, "It claimed that J Genesis was a merchant of death, trying to use the WBC Cup World Championships as a cover to auction off a new instrument of war."

"Auction off a instrument of war?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"What does merchant of death means, bal?"

"It means someone who sells tools that hurt people and monsters to friend and foe alike." Jack explained.

"It was also for someone who is an unforgivable ones who only cares for the profits, meaning money." Ryuuga said.

"He's going to sell Origin Breaker, bal?"

"Yeah. To J Genesis, monsters are just tools for his trade." Tasuku said.

"He doesn't care them as friends and all. He only sees how they are based on their looks." Daisuke said.

"So in other words, they've just products." Jack said.

"He's selling monsters?!" Gao asked as he was surprised as he clenched his fist.

"If J Genesis becomes Buddy Champion, that will make Origin Breaker the strongest monster in the world." Jack said.

"And once the people see how powerful Origin Breaker is..." Daisuke said.

"He'll fetch an astronomical price at auction." Tasuku said.

"He'll be sold throughout the world!" Ryuuga said.

"Then we have to do something fast." Jack said.

"It's no good. We can't take action based on just this email." Tasuku said.

"He has a point. Even with the email, it won't be enough to prove of J Genesis's true intentions. We could also get in trouble if things are worst." Daisuke said.

"Then we'll just have to beat J Genesis." Gao recommended.

"Gao!" Bal said.

"Then Origin Breaker won't be the strongest monster!"

"That does sound like it'll work. What do you think, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe. But..."

"If he's not the strongest, then there's a chance won't sell at the auction!" Gao said. Outside, Baku was about go inside the room as he heard the conversation.

"But you know how strong J Genesis is." Tasuku said.

"There's a chance that he'll finish you off instantly with our Impact Monsters. There's no way that you'll win." Daisuke said.

"He's trying to turn monsters into instrument of war and sell them off!" Gao yelled, "There's no way I can lose to a guy like that!"

"Is that true?" Baku asked as he heard it.

"Bal. We're going to win today's match, no matter what!" Gao said.

"Of course, bal!"

"Do you two think Gao can win?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't seems to have a chance." Ryuuga said.

"He'll win." Tasuku said.

"We just know that he will get the chance to defeat J Genesis." Daisuke said.

"But you two should know better than anyone how strong he is." Jack said, "And unlike the time that we fought him, he's got Origin Breaker up his sleeve."

"Even so, Gao will figure out a way to win." Tasuku said.

"All we have to do is give him luck and hope." Daisuke said.

"You sure?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

At the hotel room, Kyoya was with his members as he was making a call.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll leave the rest to you." He ended the call, "And now that's settled. It's all due to the information you brought me."

"Thank you, sir." Devil said.

"Tch, I would've done better." Sakaki said.

"What was that?!" Devil asked.

"Quiet down, you two." The man said.

"J Genesis used the television appearance to show off his product to auction buyers around the world. As the former head of the Gaen Financial Group, I can't turn a blind eye." Kyoya said.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, where Gao is.

"The semifinals at last! Do me proud, Gao!" Suzumi said.

"Thanks!" Gao said.

"You'd better do your best too, Bal!" Hanako said.

"Leave it to Bal, bal!" Bal said. But then Kuguru was concerned as she looked at Baku.

"Baku. It's almost time..." Gao said.

"Oh. I guess it's time for your match already." Baku said as he was getting nervous.

"Now, let's go ahead to the stadium." Suzumi said.

"Huh? Aren't we going with Gao?" Hanako asked.

"Come on! You too, Kuguru. Haruka." Suzumi said as she gave a wink.

"R-right. Let's go, Haruka." Kuguru said.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah." Haruka said as they head out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Gao asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"That's not it at all." Baku said as Bal jumps to the table.

"Then why are you crying, bal?"

"Gao... I'm sorry." Baku apologized as he started to cry, "You have to win this fight, no matter what. But I couldn't make the best possible deck for you."

"The best possible deck is right here." Gao said as he takes the deck.

"No!" Baku stopped him, "That deck isn't enough to defeat J Genesis's deck, Innovation of Zetta." He starts to feel regrets.

"Baku. I know you always made decks that are perfect for me." Gao remembered the times, "Back in Cho-Taiyo island, when Bal went missing, you adjusted my deck so that I could fight without Bal. Remember? You've always built terrific decks for me!"

"Gao..."

"This is a deck that you've prepared just for me. For me, this is the best deck in the world!" Gao said as Baku felt amazed.

"I hear you. Take it." He let go of Gao's hand as Gao takes the deck.

"Right! Thanks, Deck Builder!" He placed it into his Core Deck, "The fighter will take it from here!"

"Bal!"

"It's true. From this point onward, there's nothing I can do."

"No. There's one thing you can do." Gao said.

"Huh?" Baku is surprised.

"During the Cho-Tokyo Championships finals..." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Go! Go! Gao!" Genma cheered._

* * *

"Senior Genma and everyone cheering us on made feel so much stronger!" Gao said, "I don't know if we could have won without that cheering. Cheers us on! Your voice cheering me on gives me more strength than anyone else!"

"Bal will cheer on, bal!"

"Uh, you're supposed to be fighting together with me." Gao said.

"Oh... That's right, bal." Bal realized as Baku laughed.

"Gao. I'll cheer you on with everything I've got. Do your best!" He raised his fist.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Gao said as they fist bumped.

* * *

Later, at the stadium.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting!" Paruko announced, "WBC Cup World Championships, Block B Semifinals! Japan Representative, Gao Mikado will be fighting America Representative, J Genesis here, at the World Buddy Stadium! We're bringing it to you live with commentary! Which fighter will become a finalist? In the moment, both fighters will be taking the stage!"

* * *

At the hallway to the stage, Gao and Bal walks as the Tasuku, Gaito, and Daisuke came by with their buddies.

"Senior Tasuku! Daisuke! Gaito!"

"Jack and Abygale and Ryuuga, too!" Bal said.

"Bal, your opponent is undoubtedly strong." Abygale said.

"But you two must win. That is your destiny!" Gaito said.

"You two have always fought bravely, no matter who your opponent was." Jack said.

"We'll take care of whatever happens after the match." Tasuku said.

"Give it all you got. Do what you can to finish off J Genesis." Ryuuga said.

"As long as we're here on your side, you'll do fine." Daisuke said.

"Yeah! We'll beat J Genesis for sure!" Gao said.

"Bal and Gao will become Buddy Champions, bal!"

* * *

"Well then, it's time for both fighters to enter!" Paruko announced as Gao and Bal enters the stage, "The first to appear is Japan Representative Gao Mikado! His Buddy is, of course, Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Gao! Bal!" Hanako cheered, "You look so cool!

"Give it your all!" Suzumi said.

"If you lose, I'll never forgive you!" Noboru said.

"Go! Go! Gao!" Baku cheered, "Go! Go! Go! Bal Dragon!"

"He's feeling better now, isn't he, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah!" Kuguru said.

"America Representative J Genesis has made his appearance as well." Paruko announced as J enters the stage with Gemclone but his original form, "Yesterday, he showed off Gemclone's new Impact Monster from TV... Origin Breaker! A real big surprise from J Genesis!" Then Gao enters the stage, "His special technique, Hard Impact Tactics, involves calling as many Impact Monster as he likes during each turn! What sort of fight will Gao Mikado show us as he tries to counter this?!"

"Bal Dragon, Jackknife, Abygale, and Ryuusei. J Genesis can use all of these Impacr Monster, so his win is pretty much guaranteed!" Ozon B said as he felt something scary as Kuguru gave a glare and brought out the chainsaw.

"Whose win is pretty much guaranteed?" Kuguru asked, "Mister Zombie!"

"No, you misunderstand!" Ozon B said as he got scared.

"That's not what I meant, B! I just misspoke, B!"

"You know what happens the next time you misspeak?" Kuguru asked.

"O-Of course I know. Miss Cat, this is very important, so please make a note." Ozon B said.

"Meow." The cat writes a note on her memo. Minako whistled.

"Looks like I found someone who shared the same interested as me." She said.

"J Genesis! I'm going to win this fight, and prove that you're not the strongest! And when I do... You won't be able to sell Origin Breaker as a product!" Gao yelled out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." J said, 'Gao Mikado. Does he know about auction too?' J thinks, 'I can't imagine an information leak on my side. But if there were one... Kyoya Gaen. I can only assume this is your doing.' He saw Kyoya Gaen above with Azi Dahaka as he watches the match. Kyoya snickered.

"What do you find amusing, Kyoya?" Azi Dahaka asked.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kyoya said, "When I imagine the crying faces of the very people trying to sell monsters as instruments of war, I can't help but laugh."

"J Genesis. He doesn't know about our plans. You should just leave him be." Azi Dahaka said.

"I can't do that. When I became Head of the Gaen Financial Group, Mister J was the top man in the Weapons Development. When I learned of his wicked research, I immediately put a halt to the development of monsters as instruments of war. But Mister J secretly continued his research, and completed Gemclone. Taking my advantage of resignation as the head of the Gaen Financial Group. Mister J put pressured on Gane Financial Group. He silenced all opposition and revived Weapons Development. And so he became a new head. All those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath." Kyoya said as he got his evil look on J.

"But I cannot imagine that Gao Mikado has a chance of winning." Azi Dahaka said.

"There's no need to worry. With the four Dragon Force released, that dragon should regain his true form." Kyoya said, "Sakaki."

"Yes, Master Kyoya?" Sakaki said as he appears.

"If either one of them loses, you can do your business of stealing either of their buddies." Kyoya said as Sakaki smiled evilly.

"Understood."

"Well, it's time for both players to..." Paruko announced.

"Luminize their decks, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!" The cat came out with cards in her paws.

"Hey! Don't step on my lines!" Paruko complained.

"Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This match is meaningless to me. It's simply part of a process." J said, "I'll prove to you, here and now, that your struggles are futile." He said, 'And Kyoya Gaen... The moment that I defeated your annoying self and Azi Dahaka... My Origin Breaker will definitely be proven to the strongest weapon on the planet. When that happens, weapons-buyers from many countries will bid on Origin Breaker, raising its price... And I'll gain astronomical amounts of money... And my Gaen Financial Group will take even greater strides in the world. Truly, this is a plan without wasted efforts.'

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!"

"Presenting one now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows Daisuke equipped with Photonic Great Sword, Astrid inside an emerald barrier in shape of Kenchi's spirit being protected from enemy monster attacks, "This is a spell called Photon Soul Barrier. I can only cast this card if I'm being attacked and if I have "Photonic" on the field and if my center is open. The [Cast Cost]: Send one monster with "Photonic" in it name from my hand or field to the Drop Zone. It's also a [Counterspell] - Reduce the damage to 0 and gain 1 gauge and 1 life."

"A defensive spell. That's sounds great!" Ryuusei said.

"Yep, this chapter is done. The next one will be Gao, battling against J Genesis and Origin Breaker. Wish him luck. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	43. Balle Soleil is born

Chapter 43: Balle Soleil is born

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and we're getting close to the finals!"

"He wanted to meet Bal, bal!"

"J Gensis's Gemclone, Origin Breaker." Gao saw J's Buddy in the chamber.

"Bal. Why are you trying so hard?" Gemclone asked.

"Bal wants to be Buddy Champion, bal! So Bal is trying his best, bal!"

"Buddy Champion? I don't understand." Gemclone is confused, "We're monsters, in other words, we're just tools for humans. So why should you work hard to become Buddy Champion?" It asked.

"Bal and his friends aren't tools, bal! We're friends who fight with our Buddies, bal!"

"Friends who fight with their Buddies?" Gemclone asked.

"That's right, bal! It's so fun to fight together with Gao, bal!"

"Fun? I don't understand. I'm a tool. And soon, I'll become an instrument of war."

"Gao. What's an instrument of war?" Bal asked.

"Arsenal?" Gao asked as the lights were turned on.

"What are you doing in my research laboratory?" J asked as he appeared behind the door.

"Bal?" Bal noticed J as he runs to him.

"Hey!" Gao said.

"You need to leave, right away." J advised.

"What's this instrument of war that Origin Breaker is going to be soon, bal?"

"What?!" J was surprised when Bal asked the question.

"Instrument of war? Don't tell me..." Gao noticed.

"I won't waste my time talking to you too." J said as he walks to Gao, "Please leave, quickly. Otherwise, you'll be unable to fight in today's semifinal match. Are you willing to risk that?" He asked for the consequence.

"J Genesis was planning to use the WBC Cup to auction off his new weapon of war, B! Seeing J Genesis treat his Buddy like a tool, Gao's anger exploded! But he's facing a Monster with the abilities of Bal Dragon, Jackknife, Abygale, and Ryuusei... Gemclone, Origin Breaker, B! All eyes on the Block B Semifinals. Miss it and you'll regret it, B!" He gave a wink.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to Raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

The crowd cheered as Gao makes his first move.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" Gao paid 1 gauge as he equips his item, "I call Flarefang Dragon! My gauge increases by 1 and I draw 1 card!" He gains a gauge and draw a card. Then Flarefang attacks, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gao Mikado has the first move. He decreased J Genesis's life points by 1, and his turn is over!" Paruko announced, "Next, it's J Genesis's turn!"

"Draw. Charge and Draw! Final Phase." J declared.

"Here it comes! A sudden Final Phase declaration! A hallmark of his Hard Impact Tactics!" Ozon B said as the cat held the sign 'Hard Impact Tactics'

"Meow meow!" She said as Gao was aware of it.

"I pay 2 gauge and Impact Transform!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms into Zetta, "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

"In addition, J Genesis uses Artificial Talisman: TWO DRAW to increase his hand cards, and increase his gauge, using Artificial Talisman: Three Gauge! It's his winning strategy!" Paruko announced.

"They're coming. His successive Impact Calls." Gaito said.

"I hope Gao can survive." Tasuku said.

"We just need to believe in him. He'll pull through." Daisuke said.

"Impact Call to the right. Mud Demon, Bobaross!" He called a Demon with mud colored suit, green eyes on gauntlet and has a green leave on the center of the suit, white mask with two horns, "Attack Flarefang Dragon!" Gao was getting prepared as Bobaross and Flarefang battles. Bobaross stretched his arms as he grabs Flarefang and kicks him down. But then he got destroyed in the process.

"Bobaross finishes his battle and is suddenly destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"By being destroyed at the end of his battle, Bobaross increases my life by 1." J explained as he regained 1 life and then his claws expands, "And my critical increases as well! I have no enemy!" He makes his attack, inflicting 3 damage, "My Hard Impact Tactics system is perfect. Unlike Daisuke's Double Impact Formation, there's no way for you to win." Gao got frustrated, "Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone!"

"Gao!" Baku yelled.

"Impact Buddy Call to the center!" He Impact Buddycalled as he activates it, "Null attribute. Size 0. 0 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 0." He regains one life, "I pay 1 gauge and activate ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone into Bal Burst Smasher!" He chose Bal's Impact Monster as Gemclone transformed into the clone of Bal Dragon. It's engine starts as the clone spins it around.

"Bal Burst Smasher!" It hits Gao, however...

"Bal Flame's ability, activate!" Gao activates it as it blocks off the attack but his damaged is reduced to 2 as he takes 2 damage.

"Gao Mikado decreases the damage by 2!" Paruko announced.

"Gao Mikado managed to hold his ground at 5 life remaining, but... I feel like his fate is plain to see." Ozon b said as Kuguru got mad.

"He's saying it again!" Kuguru complained.

"Want me to help take care of that rotten bag?" Minako asked.

"Please do!"

"Uh... Don't. In front of the audience here." Baku said.

"Calm down, Kuguru. Minako." Haruka said.

"Now, it's Gao Mikado's turn!" Paruko announced as it cleared Kuguru's mind.

"Don't get mad, Kuguru. If you frown, you'll get wrinkles!" Kuguru said as she tries to fix her face, "Sorry, Minako. But we'll hold up of taking care of Ozon B later."

"Whatever." Minako said.

"That was fast." Haruka said.

"My turn!" Gao pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the left! Here we go, Bal!"

"Bal has been waiting for this, bal!" Bal said.

"I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he regains one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps up as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said as Gao raised his card as flames spiral around him. Then J Genesis's mask opened up as it got him curious.

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transformed into his Dragon Force.

"He flew!" Hanako said.

"Black Dot! Link Attack!" Gao said as he performs a Link Attack with Black Dot to attack Gemclone. But the Bal clone tries to attack but Gao evade. Black Dot slashed at Bal clone but the sword can't make a dent onto the crystallized form. But then Gao attacks from behind as he flew back. Then Black Dot makes his final attack as he manages to slash through and finally destroyed Gemclone.

"They did it, bal!" Bal said as he was amazed but then felt bad, "But I feel kind of conflicted about this, bal." He said after seeing his clone destroyed. But then the Bal clone came back due to Soulguard.

"Revived due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced.

"Bal! This is no time for angst!" Gao said as he makes his multiple fist attacks onto the clone.

"Bal knows, bal!" Bal said as he attacks the clone, destroying it again, "Penetrate, bal!" He strikes at J, inflicting 2 damage.

"One more time!" Gao attacks at J, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"Good. This is going well." Jack said.

"That was an impressive move!" Ryuuga said.

"But Gao is down to 6 life." Abygale said.

"He's going to try and knock Gao out during this turn." Gaito said.

"But to do that, he'll need to use either Gaito's Impact or mine in order to knock him out." Daisuke said.

"I cast. Artificial Talisman: Gauge & Draw. I discard 1 Impact Monster from my hand cards." He cast as he discard his Zetta card, "My gauge increases by 1, and I draw 2 cards." He gains a gauge and draws 2 cards."

"Gao will win. He has to win!" Tasuku said.

"Now all of my preparations are finished." J said.

"Then... Black Dot. Move to the center!" Gao recommended as Black Dot moved to the center, "You're a lifesaver!"

"Final Phase." J declared, "Impact Call to the right. Gemclone!" He called out Gemclone again, "I pay 1 gauge and activate ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone into Jackknife, Galactical Punisher." He revealed Jack's Impact Monster.

"Guess it's my turn now." Jack said as Gemclone transformed into a clone of Jack as it equips with the Punisher.

"Galactical Punisher!" J said as the clone Jack sends the attack down, "Penetrate!" It hits Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"This is bad!" Noboru said.

"No, it's not! He still has 3 life left!" Hanako said.

"That's right! There's no way our little Gao is going to lose!" Suzumi said. In a clear of smoke, Gao stands up.

"Are you okay, bal?" Bal asked.

"Don't look so worried." Gao said.

"I also Impact Call to the right! I pay 3 gauge and transform Jackknife, Galactical Punisher into Gemclone, Origin Breaker!" He paid 3 gauge as the clone Jack transforms into Origin Breaker, "Size 3. 10000 power. 50000 defense. And a critical of 2. And it gains all the powers of the Impact Monsters in its soul!" It surprised the dragons as J held the Impact Monsters, "From my hand cards, Vanishing Death Hole and Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy... From the Drop Zone, Bal Burst Smasher and Galactical Punisher. I place these in Origin Breaker's soul." He tosses them into Origin Breaker as it absorbs it, "Now Origin Breaker can use the abilities of all 4 Impact Monsters! Bal Dragon, Jackknife, Abygale, and Ryuusei!"

"A monster weapon of war that mimics our appearance." Jack said, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Now that I've seen it with my own eyes..." He looks at Origin Breaker.

"What a tragic figure." Abygale said.

"Abygale?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked.

"I too, was created to be a tool. So I feel even more pity for it."

"I kinda understand how you feel. In the past, I've became a tool last time just for vengeance. So I've been regretting ever since for awhile." Ryuuga said.

"Do you three also think that monsters aren't tool?" Origin Breaker asked as they heard the voice.

"Abygale! Ryuuga! That voice just now..." Jack said.

"You heard it too?!" Ryuuga asked.

"No question about it. It was Origin Breaker!" Abygale said as they realized who's voice is it.

"Why do you all think monsters aren't tool?" Origin Breaker asked, "Tools are things that humans use. But monsters are different. They're friends who fights together with humans. That's what Bal said. But I don't understand what that means."

"Jack. Ryuuga. Could it be that it..." Abygale noticed something about Origin Breaker.

"Yeah. Origin Breaker is sentient!" Jack realized.

"You mean, that he has a mind of its own?" Ryuuga asked as they were surprised.

"Bal isn't good at thinking about complicated stuff, bal."

"But... But, bal..." Bal starts to get confused.

"Bal. Is he talking to Origin Breaker again?" Gao wondered.

"Right now. Origin Breaker cannot have its attack nullified. Its damage cannot be decreased. And it has Penetrate. In addition due to Vanishing Death Hole's effect... It has a critical of 5!" J explained, "And with Twin Galaxy's effect, I can Impact Call Ryuusei 'The Great Nova' to the left!" He calls out another Ryuusei.

"Then, with Gao's remaining 3 life..." Hanako said.

"It can't be blocked by a Dragon Shield." Tasuku said.

"Another thing, with Twin Galaxy, he can call out Great Nova and use its ability to gain 2 critical for each Photonic Gears and it won't be decreased or nullified. But I don't think he has them this time." Daisuke said.

"Isn't there anything he can do?" Gaito asked, "Gao Mikado!" Then Origin Breaker makes his attack.

"This fighter... is over." J said.

* * *

"Gao Mikado! He's in a life-or-death situation!" Paruko announced.

"It looks like this is the end for Gao Mikado. Should I get started of taking Bal?" Sakaki asked.

"Not yet. Knowing him, this situation shouldn't be a problem at all." Kyoya said, "Gao's the only one up to the task of being my opponent."

"Hmph. This is getting boring." Sakaki said as he leaves, "Give me the order and I'll take of business."

"Origin Breaker! Finish off the breaker!" J said as the crystallized Abygale shoots out his vortex attack as it closes, transforming into a engine. Then on the right, the crystallized Jack shoots out his attack as it transforms into a secondary engine. It released the cannon on it.

"Gao! You must have it in your hand cards!" Baku yelled, "The one card that can get you out of this!"

"I cast! Bal Revival!" Gao paid 1 gauge as he cast, "I'm counting on you, Bal!" He sends it to Bal.

"Leave it to Bal, bal!" Bal takes it as he crushes the card, "With Bal on the field, you regain 3 life, bal!" Gao regains 3 life. J got frustrated.

"Your futile struggles are wasted. Ignore them, and fire! Origin Breaker!" J ordered as Origin Breaker shoots out with the cannons at Gao, inflicting 5 damage instantly." Gao managed to survive.

"Thanks, Baku!" Gao thanked.

"Nice fight, Gao!" Baku said.

"My turn isn't over yet. I still have Ryuusei on the left!"

"Bal is fighting together with Gao and Baku and his friends!" Bal talks to Origin Breaker.

"Is that dragon communicating with Origin Breaker?" J asked, "Origin Breaker! Return!" Origin Breaker jumps back.

"Bal?!" Bal got surprised.

"I have no enemy!" J said as he attacks.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attacks and gains a gauge.

"Not done yet! Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!" Ryuusei 'Great Nova' makes his attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast another as he gained a gauge.

"All right!" Baku said.

"He survived!" Kuguru said.

"I'm so glad!" Hanako said.

"And right on time!" Haruka said.

"He had me worried there." Noboru said.

"My turn is over." J declared.

"Gao somehow survives with just 1 life remaining!" Paruko announced. Then J's mask opens.

"What is your Buddy doing to my Origin Breaker?" J asked.

"I don't know either. But Bal can hear its voice." Gao said.

'Ridiculous. Origin Breaker shouldn't have any language skills." J thinks.

"Bal. What were you talking about with Origin Breaker?" Gao asked.

"He said he doesn't understand what friends who battle together means, bal."

"I see. Origin Breaker! You're not a tool, or an instrument of war. For fighters like us, monster are our Buddies!" Gao said.

"What's this? For some reason, Gao Mikado has started talking to Origin Breaker!" Paruko announced as she noticed it.

"Origin Breaker! Do you like your Buddy, J Genesis?" Gao asked.

"What are you saying?!" J asked as he was a bit surprised.

"I like him. No, I love him." Origin Breaker replied.

"Really, bal?!" Bal asked.

"Because he brought me into this world! He's my father!"

"He said he loves him, because he's his father!" Bal translated it to Gao.

"I thought so. Apparently, he thinks of you as a beloved father! That's how Origin Breaker feels." Gao said.

"Impossible." J said, "Because they're both monsters, he can talk to Origin Breaker..."

"That's right, bal!"

"Jack! Do you three hear it too?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, Abygale, Ryuusei and I can hear Origin Breaker's voice as well!" Jack said.

"It's speaking at a pitch that only monsters can hear?" J asked, "But I have no memory of giving it such ability."

"He didn't receive it from anyone. Origin Breaker gained sentience on his own!" Gao said.

"Gained sentience you say?!" J asked as he was surprised, "Ridiculous. My Origin Breaker?" He looked at his creation.

"Origin Breaker says he wants to stay with the father he loves so much, bal!"

"What?!" J asked as he was surprised.

"But you're trying to use Origin Breaker to make money. You can only see your Buddy as a tool. That's not what Buddyfight is for!" Gao said.

"That's right, bal!"

"J Genesis, you got the most important thing wrong!" Gao said as J starts to laugh.

"And what can you do about it?" He asked, "Origin Breaker has Move, and 4 Soul cards. Even the Dragon Force can't possibly finish me off during this turn!" Gao then got irritated.

"J Genesis is right." Baku admits.

"Oh, Baku..." Kuguru said.

But there's still something that I can do!" Baku said as he remembered what Gao said.

* * *

 _"Cheer us on! Your voice cheering me on gives me more strength than anyone else!" Gao said as they fist bumped._

* * *

"Don't lose, Gao! I'll cheer you on to the very end!" Baku said, "Go! Go! Gao!" He cheered, "Go! Go! Bal Dragon!"

"Go! Go! Gao!" Tasuku joins in.

"Go! Go! Bal Dragon!" Gaito joins in.

"Go! Go! Gao!" Daisuke joins in.

"Baku. Senior Tasuku. Daisuke. Gaito!" Gao said.

"Cheers? You think such a waste of time will help you win?" J asked.

"Cheering isn't a waste of time, bal!" Bal said.

"That's right! Feeling becomes power!" Jack said.

"It's the reason why we kept on going!" Ryuuga said.

"Gao! Bal! We'll cheer on you as well!" Abygale said.

"Jack, Ryuuga, and Abygale's feelings... are flowing into Bal, bal." Bal said as he was getting a surged of power, boosting from his friends' cheers, "The power is overflowing, bal!"

"The Dragon Force is reacting..." Gao said as he noticed the Dragon Force is flowing. Then Jack, Ryuuga, and Abygale are getting their energies flowing too.

"The same power I felt at Cho-Taiyo Island!" Jack said.

"Does that mean...?" Ryuuga asked.

"There's no question about it. Our Dragon Forces are resonating with each other." Abygale said.

"What's happening?!" Tasuku asked as he, Gaito, and Daisuke pulled out their Dragon Forces as it glows.

"The Dragon Forces are reacting somehow!" Daisuke said.

"I can feel the heartbeat of destiny." Gaito said.

"It looks like it's finally time to show yourself..." Kyoya said, "The ultimate dragon power, the Dragon Force, is awakened when a Buddy Monster and his fighter's bonds are heightened. The Dragon Force represents the emotions that Balle Soleil lost. In other words, they're fragments of his soul! The emotion of joy was awakened by Tasuku Ryuenji and Jackknife of Star Dragon World... The emotion of courage was awakened by Daisuke Masamune and Ryuusei of Star Dragon World... The emotion of sadness was awakened by Gaito Kurouzu and Abygale of Darkness Dragon World... And the emotion of anger was awakened by Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon of Dragon World!" Kyoya said as the powers from the Dragon Forces are flowing into Bal, "The 4 fragments of Ball Soleil's soul are now becoming one!"

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw!" Gao was surprised of the card he drew.

"Gao? What's wrong, bal?" Bal asked.

"Baku. Your cheers... Senior Tasuku and Jack... Daisuke and Ryuuga... Gaito and Abygale's cheers... Dragon World. Star Dragon World. Darkness Dragon World. A card that spans all three worlds has been created! A Triple Card!" Gao said, "Bal! You'll be surprised too!"

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"But I won't be surprised." Ozon B said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as the bright red pillar flows out of the stadium. In the orb, Bal starts to evolve, "Super Sun Dragon! Ball Soleil!" Bal evolved into the same dragon that battled against Azi Dahaka at the time.

"Super Sun Dragon..." Tasuku said.

"Balle..." Daisuke said.

"Soleil?!" Gaito asked as they were surprised.

"What?! Bal Dragon's changed form!" Ozon B said as he was shocked.

"Meow meow!" The cat was surprised with the sign, 'Balle Soleil!'

"Sun Dragon, Neodragon and Black Dragon attributes! Size 3! 7000 power and defense! A critical of 2!" Gao explained.

"A Neodragon, just like me and Ryuuga?" Jack asked.

"But I'm also a Photonic." Ryuuga said.

"And a Black Dragon, too." Abygale said.

"That dragon..." Kuguru noticed.

"Isn't that the one who battled against Azi Dahaka at night?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. It's the mystery dragon that attacked Azi Dahaka on the first night of the tournament." Baku said.

"Whoa! Now that's a super rare card!" Sakaki said as he was amazed of what he saw.

"It's been awhile, my mortal enemy." Azi Dahaka said after seeing Balle Soleil again.

"Now, release all of your power!" Kyoya said.

"I cast! Blessing of the Sun!" Gao cast.

"He's increasing his gauge! What is he going to do?!" Paruko announced as Gao gains 3 gauge.

"Origin Breaker! Move to the center!" J said as Origin Breaker has been moved to the center, "No matter what this Monster is like, you're wasting your time."

"Ball Soleil's ability, activate!" Gao said as he paid 1 gauge.

"I told you, no matter what you do, it's a waste of time!" J said as Balle unleashes his ability.

"Balle... Shine... Buster!" He released his futuristic wings as it flies around to Origin Breaker but it flies up to avoid the blade wings. But the bladed wings follows it.

"If I pay 1 gauge, Balle Soleil's ability... Destroy the center monster!" Gao explained as the blades sliced Origin Breaker to pieces as it was destroyed.

"He revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Origin Breaker is revived due to Soulguard.

"Activate!" Gao pays another gauge to activate again.

"Balle... Shine... Buster!" Balle sends his attack again as it sliced Origin again and destroys it. But then it was revived due to Soulguard. Then another gauge is paid as Balle used his ability as he sliced Origin Breaker and destroys it. And another gauge was paid as Balle used his ability as he sliced Origin Breaker and destroys it again, then it revives with Soulguard.

"Now he's down to 0 Soul card left!" Paruko announced as Origin is revived again due to Soulguard.

"Link Attack Origin Breaker!" Gao said as they joined to attack, "We won't let you turn Origin Breaker into a product! We'll win this fight and destroy your dreams!" Gao attacks Origin as he used his fire balls to smack it on the head.

"Balle Soul Blade!" Balle used his blades on his wrists as he slashed at Origin Breaker.

"I want to be like you two... I want to live, as my father's Buddy Monster.." Origin Breaker said as he got destroyed once and for all.

"Origin Breaker! My plan should have been perfect. Where did I go wrong?" J asked.

"J Genesis! Monsters are our friends, who fight together with us! They're not tools, they have souls!" Gao said as J got surprised, "I'll attack J Genesis!" Gao attacks, inflicting 5 damage.

"Why?! Why did Origin Breaker develop a soul?!" J asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Gao asked, "It's because you put your heart and soul... Into creating him!" He made his final assault as he punched at J, inflicting 2 damage as he ended the match, slamming J to the wall.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Ball Soleil)

(J: 0/ Item: Zetta/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"All right! Thank you very much." Gao bowed as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Gao Mikado has done it! He's headed to the finals!" Paruko announced.

"He did it!" Hanako cheered as Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka gave each other high-fives.

"I'm proud of you, Gao!" Suzumi said.

"He's one win away from becoming the Buddy Champion!" Noboru said. Then after Gao finished bowing, J leaves the stage.

"J Genesis..." Gao said.

* * *

At the hallway. J Genesis was going to leave.

"J Genesis." Tasuku said.

"Stop where you are." Daisuke said as he, Tasuku, and the members of the American Buddy Police are here.

"We're arresting you for a breach of the Buddy Monster management law!" Tasuku informed the charges as Daisuke handcuffed at J Genesis, "You used the WBC Cup as a cover to auction Origin Breaker as a new weapon of war. We've obtained evidence that proves it."

"That proof... You two already had it when the Buddyfight match began, didn't you?" J asked.

"Yes. But we wanted Gao to defeat." Tasuku said.

"And we wanted you to admit the cause of your intentions." Daisuke said.

"And that is why, you would realize the error of your ways. We wanted you to atone for your crimes with that knowledge." Tasuku said.

"It seems my ambitions were the greatest waste of all." J realized as they head off to send J to jail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bal is still his in Balle Soleil form as he looks up.

"Hey. Something's wrong with Bal." Abygale said as he noticed something.

"Yeah." Gaito nodded in agreement.

"Fight..." Balle said.

"Tch. What a waste. Now J's gone to prison." Sakaki said.

"My mortal enemy." Azi Dahaka said, "My day of vengeance is finally here."

"And look at the bright side, there is at least one monster you can steal." Kyoya said.

"Yeah... And that is Balle Soleil."

"Fight!" Balle said as he was starting to lose control.

"Bal?" Gao asked as he noticed Bal is acting strange as Balle roars and flies away, "Bal!" He yelled.

"It can't be!" Kyoya noticed.

"He's getting away!" Sakaki said. Balle cries out as he broke through the stadium roof.

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"You saw it here, folks! Ball Soleil has been born! But what happens to him after he flies way?"

"This chapter is done, the next one will be about where Bal is at and also Gaito will be making his encounter with Kyoya. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	44. Abygale and Azi Dahaka's Second Battle

Chapter 44: Abygale and Azi Dahaka's Second Battle

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, the second match of the semifinals, B! America Representative J Genesis went up against Japan Representative Gao Mikado in a hotly contested battle, B! Gao Mikado called the legendary dragon, Super Sun Dragon Balle Soleil, and defeated Origin Breaker in a stunning victory! Everything seemed to be going well, but Balle Soleil flew off somewhere! With our final match looming, what are our heroes going to do? Look forward to find out, B!" He gave a wink.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to Raise the...

"Meowg!"

* * *

At the hallways, Kyoya with Azi Dahaka and Sakaki are walking.

"After so many years, my mortal enemy Balle Soleil has fully revived. I must achieve my final evolution as well. To accomplish that, you must bring me someone strong... the ultimate foe." Azi Dahaka said.

"Wow, sounds like someone's getting impatient." Sakaki said.

"Don't be so hasty, Azi Dahaka." Kyoya said as they got on the elevator, "Balle Soleil can't fully control his own powers yet. Besides... I've already prepared it for you. The perfect opponent." The elevator closed, "Sakaki."

"What is it?"

"Have patience. Even if J Genesis is in jail, you can still get your chance of stealing Bal." Kyoya said.

"Heh, I wouldn't want that Origin Breaker clone anyway. I'll get what I want. And that's what I do as Neo Masked Dragon."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the sky, Bal who is still in Balle Soleil's form, flies around in the sky as he zigzagged around, losing control.

"Wait! Bal!" Gao yelled as he and his friends are running after him, "Can't you hear me?!"

"Fight..." A voice said.

"Huh?" Gao heard the voice as the others heard.

"What was that voice just now?" Kuguru asked.

"Where did it come from?" Haruka asked.

"Fight!" Balle said.

* * *

In a conscious space, Bal was groaning.

"Who's there, bal?" Bal asked as Balle was there with hi,.

"I am you." Balle said.

"Bal doesn't understand, bal. Bal is Bal, bal."

"Fight my mortal enemy, Azi Dahaka, and destroy this once and for all!" Balle demanded.

"Bal doesn't want to, bal. Get out of Bal..." He then opened his eyes, "Leave now, bal!" He yelled.

* * *

Then all of the sudden, Balle was glowing in shine aura as it flies away in full light speed.

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

"What's going on with Bal?" Noboru asked.

"He's acting strange all of the sudden." Haruka said.

"He seemed afraid of something." Kuguru said.

"Gao!" Gao turned as he saw Gaito with Abygale and Minako.

"Gaito. Minako." Gao said.

"We don't know if this will help, but there's something we want to tell you." Gaito said.

"So you better pay attention. Cause we are only saying this once." Minako said.

* * *

At the stadium, Gaito and Minako explained things at the halls.

"Do you remember the Gotsurugi Clan that we met Cho-Taiyo Island?" Gaito asked.

"The Gotsurugi Clan?" Noboru asked.

"They were opponents in the WBC Cup Japan Tournaments." Kuguru said.

"Did something happen with this Gotsurugi Clan?" He asked.

"They said they were monitoring the ultimate dragon power that was hidden on Cho-Taiyo Island... the Dragon Force." Gaito explained.

"The Dragon Force?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"This is their ancient legend." Gaito recalled Sayuri's story.

* * *

 _"In the distant past, there was a terrible battle between light and dark. The battle is said to have been violent enough to tear the land and the sky asunder. In that battle, the messenger of light's body was destroyed. And its soul were split into four parts."_

* * *

"The Dragon Force is made up of the four fragments of the messenger of light's soul!" Gaito explained as it surprised Gao.

"Wh-What did you say?!" Gao asked.

"But that means..." Baku said.

"The messenger of light is..." Haruka said.

"Balle Soleil! In other words, it's little Bal!" Kuguru said.

"You guess it! It all fits for that little shrimp dragon." Minako said.

"And in the distant past, the one who destroyed Balle Soleil's body is almost certainly... Azi Dahaka." Abygale said as he looked up.

"This is one crazy story. It's so epic, I can't wrap my mind around it." Noboru said as he was getting confused all of the sudden.

"Noboru!" Kuguru said.

"You heard the story. Bal definitely fits everything about it!" Haruka said.

"I can't believe it. That little shrimp dragon is a legendary dragon?" Noboru asked.

"Now that we've heard the story..." Tasuku said as he, Daisuke and their buddies are here, "Some of that rings true."

"Especially the part about the Dragon Force and Azi Dahaka." Daisuke said.

"Senior Tasuku? Daisuke?" Gao asked. Then there was a time about when Balle Soleil battles against Azi Dahaka.

"On the first night of the tournament, a mysterious dragon battled Azi Dahaka in the skies above this city. Why was that?" Tasuku asked, "The Dragon Force awakened the spirit of Balle Soleil that had been slumbering within Bal. Perhaps he instinctively sought to fight Azi Dahaka."

"And then afterwards, he disappeared after he finished his battle against Azi Dahaka." Daisuke said.

"In other words, Balle Soleil and Azi Dahaka will begin the terrible battle between light and dark all over again?" Noboru asked.

"They're recreating the legend." Gaito assumed.

"The battle between light and dark... is being repeated once more?" Gao asked.

"Whoa! That's a major scoop, B!" Ozon B said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ozon B?!" Kuguru noticed.

"Oh... And what are you doing here out in the open?" Minako asked as she has her evil look on her face, "You're here for some more?" She asked.

"Ah! Don't! Please! I don't want to get crushed down again, B!" Ozon B pleaded.

"Then why are you here?" Minako asked.

"You can't keep secrets from me, B! Like they say, the walls have ears and the windows have eyes!" Ozon B said as he detached his ear and eye as an example.

"Cut that out! It's gross!" Noboru yelled. Then Minako stands.

"Minako?" Gaito asked.

"And you know what they see?" Minako asked.

"What, B?" Ozon B asked as Minako cracked her knuckles.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." She said as Ozon B got scared as she kicks his head out of his body.

"Owww!" His head rolls to the halls. Everyone got nervous.

"Gaito. Your girlfriend's scary." Noboru said.

"Huh?! I told you already, she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled. Then Ozon B's body managed to grab his head and he put it back on.

"Anyways, leave it to me! I'll find Balle Soleil for you." Ozon B offered, "Still handy, even after death! Ozon B's secret weapon!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow!" The cat came out with a orange nose.

"Zombie Nose! Do you have anything with Bal's scent on it?" Ozon B asked.

"Scent?" Gao asked as he searched his pockets for anything with Bal's scent.

"Don't you have anything?" Noboru asked, "Bal's belongings, maybe. Something precious to him?!"

"You must have something that is something belongs to Bal!" Minako said.

"Of course! Gao himself!" Kuguru realized.

"Me?" Gao asked.

"That does make sense, he's always jumps on Gao all the time." Haruka said.

"That's right! Gao and Bal are always together, after all." Baku said.

"I have several spares, so why don't we split up and search?" Ozon B recommended as he held out multiple color noses.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Baku said.

"S-So gross..." Kuguru said as she was disgusted after seeing noses moving.

"And they're moving...' Haruka said.

* * *

At the streets, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka are doing their search for Bal.

"Can this thing really help us find little Bal?" Kuguru asked as they followed the nose.

"Ozon B doesn't seem to lie since it's his noses." Haruka said as the nose stopped. The owner with a dog was near the nose as it sniffed on it. It barked at it as it frighten the nose, running up to Kuguru's shoulder. It gave Kuguru a nervous vibe.

"No!" She yelled as she throws the nose away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Baku asked.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Haruka said.

* * *

Then at the other side of the street, Noboru and Ozon B are following the nose as it founded something.

"Oh?" Noboru noticed.

"Looks like it found something, B!" Ozon B said as they followed it. The nose stopped at the pizza truck.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress said. Then Noboru grabbed the nose as he shoved it to Ozon B's face.

"My nose!"

"This thing's totally useless! Stupid nose!" Noboru said angrily.

"Oh nose!" Ozon B screamed.

* * *

At the next street, Tasuku and Daisuke, and with their buddies are doing their search for Bal. Then the nose picked up something as it pointed the direction.

"It's this way, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Head right." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku. Daisuke. If Bal is really the legendary dragon..." Jack said.

"Then it would be obvious either Kyoya Gaen or the Neo Masked Dragon will go after him." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah." Tasuku said.

"No doubt about it. Sakaki will get Bal since he saw Bal's potential. He'll capture him immediately." Daisuke said.

"Think you can stop him?" Tasuku asked.

"If it'll stop him for good." Daisuke said as Tasuku nodded.

"Then we have to find Bal first, no matter what."

* * *

At the next street, Gao runs through the streets, trying to find Bal.

"Where are you?! Where are you, Bal?!" He followed the nose as he got tired from running, "Bal!" He yelled.

* * *

At the sky, Gaito and Minako are on Abygale, flying to search for Bal.

"Can you really tell where Bal is?" Gaito asked.

"Yes. Balle Soleil and Azi Dahaka are drawn to each other." Abygale said.

"Oh yeah. You were born as part of Azi Dahaka's body." Minako noticed.

"Yes. That's why I know."

"Abygale. You're going to be all right, aren't you?" Gaito asked.

"Hm? What's the problem, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"I mean, Abygale is part of Azi Dahaka, right? He won't lose control like Balle Soleil, will he?"

"Gaito..." Minako said.

"Gaito. Trust me." Abygale said as he concentrated.

"Well? Can you sense anything?" Gaito asked.

"Shh! Let him concentrate first." Minako said.

"Oh right. Sorry." Gaito said as Abygale sensed something.

"I can hear something. A warm heartbeat, like the sun, is echoing in my soul." Abygale said.

"Where is Bal?" Gaito asked.

"All I know is the direction he's in."

"So that means you know his trail?" Minako asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's hurry. We have to save Bal!"

"Right!" Abygale said as they head off.

* * *

At the warehouse district, at sunset. Bal was there as he was back to normal, sitting behind the metal crates.

"There he is!" Minako said as she, Gaito, and Abygale founded him.

"Bal." Abygale said as Gaito makes his call to the group.

"We found him. We're in Terminal Area 9." Gaito informed.

"Cold..." Bal said, "So cold, bal..." Then Gaito gave him a blanket.

"Poor Bal... I hate to say this, but he's seem hurt." Minako said.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Gaito said.

"Gaito, you really are a kind person." Abygale complimented.

"Yeah, he really is." Minako said.

"Kindness isn't enough." Gaito said.

"Hm?" Minako asked.

"Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"Kindness alone can't protect my loved ones. First, I have to become stronger. That's why I've decided that I'd be someone who could protect anyone... the strongest in the world." Gaito explained about the time when he lost his bird.

* * *

Later, at night... Gaito built to keep Bal warm.

"Then I met you, battered and injured, in Darkness Dragon World. The instant we met, I felt that it was destiny. And then I met Minako, and ever since then, she stayed by my side, as my follower. At first, I wouldn't accept her but I feel like it was supposed to be destiny for her to continuing following me til the end. I made this far because of you two. Thanks, Abygale. Minako." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Minako was amazed by Gaito's word.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"No matter what our destiny might be, I'm going to aim to be strongest, together with you." Gaito said as Abygale sensed.

"Hm? What's up?" Minako asked.

"Something's coming." Abygale said as he saw Azi Dahaka coming down.

"That's..." Minako saw.

"Azi Dahaka!" Gaito said.

"Fight me." Azi Dahaka demanded.

"We won't let you lay a finger on Bal!" Gaito said.

"Not on our watch!" Minako said.

"We will protect him!" Abygale said.

"It looks like you've gotten it all wrong." Kyoya said as he was on a hovercraft.

"Gotten it all wrong?" Abygale asked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Minako asked.

"Azi Dahaka isn't seeking Bal Dragon." Kyoya said, "He's after Gaito and Abygale."

"What?!" Gaito was surprised.

"Gaito and Abygale?!" Minako asked as she was surprised. Azi Dahaka roars.

"Show me your strength! If you do, I shall fight you with all my strength!"

"What are we gonna do, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"Heh. Looks like we have an unexpected opportunity. We'll crush you, as requested!" Gaito accepted, "Let's go, Abygale!"

"Yeah! I knew that I'd eventually have to settle my score with Azi Dahaka." Abygale said.

"Minako. Stay here and take care of Bal for us." Gaito recommended.

"You can count on me!" Minako saluted.

"We'll attract too much attention if we fight here. Follow us." Kyoya said, "We can settle this once and for all." He and Azi Dahaka flies off as Gaito and Abygale follows him. Minako watches them leave.

"Good luck, Gaito..." She said as she looked at Bal, "And don't worry, Bal. I'll keep you safe." Then Bal grumbled in his sleep.

"Don't fight, bal... Gaito. Abygale."

"Hm? What does he mean by that?" Minako asked as she was confused.

* * *

At night, at the valley. Kyoya and Gaito are in position to battle.

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize, World of Demise!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Dragon Zwei."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"This flag allows me to start with 20 life." He gains 10 life.

"I know. Your life points are destined to be destroyed by me!" Gaito said, "I will defeat you... I will defeat Azi Dahaka, no matter what it takes!"

* * *

Back at the warehouse district, Daisuke and Tasuku and with the others arrived at the location, where Minako and Bal are.

"Good to see you guys." Minako said.

"Where's Bal?" Gao asked as Minako pointed out that Bal was resting near the fire, "Bal, are you okay?" He asked Bal as he woke up.

"Gao?" Bal asked as he saw Gao and his friends.

"Bal!" He hugged his buddy, "I'm so glad you're okay. Thank goodness!" He felt relived.

"We're all glad to see that you're safe, Bal." Daisuke said.

"We were all worried about you." Tasuku said.

"You caused us a lot of trouble!" Noboru complained, "You turned into Balle Soleil and flew off."

"Bal turned into Balle Soleil, bal?" Bal was confused.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't you remember?" Noboru asked.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Bal, Minako." Kuguru thanked.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Haruka said.

"Don't thank me. Gaito and Abygale were the ones who founded him first." Minako said.

"Do you know where Gaito is?" Gao asked.

"Off at the valley." Minako said.

"That's right, bal! Kyoya and Azi Dahaka took them there, bal!" Bal said, "They're probably planning on a Buddyfight, bal! We have to find Gaito and Abygale quickly, bal!"

"What did you say?!" Gao asked as they got surprised.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Tasuku asked.

"What's the big deal? It's only Gaito and Abygale going against Azi Dahaka. I don't see the problem?" She said.

"It is a problem, bal! Because something's going to happen if they fight, bal!"

"What do you say?!" Minako asked as she got surprised.

* * *

Back at the valley, it was Kyoya's turn.

"Charge and Draw. I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the left. I pay 2 life and draw 2 cards due to Destructor's effect." He paid 2 life as he drew 2 cards, "I call Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova to the center. Attack the fighter!" Magmanova released his flow of magma as it hits on Gaito inflicting 3 damage, "My turn is over."

"Now that I've gained the Dragon Force, and Abygale has evolved, we'll show you our true power! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Black Blast, Death Napalm to the left!" He called out a black dragon, wearing a black warrior armor with white lining, carrying a shield and a purple broadsword, white helmet and red hair, and black cape, "I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Yeah!" Abygale flies to the right.

"Countless battles awakened the hidden power within me and showed me the away. The way to my new form... the Awakened Black Death Dragon!" Abygale said.

"Abygale's ability, activate!" Gaito activated Abygale's ability.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale released his tornado as it collided to Magmanova as it was destroyed.

"1 damage due to Lifelink." Gaito said as Kyoya takes 1 damage due to Lifelink, "And I send 2 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone!" Two cards from Kyoya's deck were sent to the Drop Zone, "I pay 1 gauge and equip! You are destined to be swallowed by these black blades!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item, "Claws of Black Death, Galefang! Everyone, attack the fighter!" Napalm attacks Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage. Then Abygale flies around as he attacks Kyoya.

"Gale Thruster!" He used his wings as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Kyoya Gaen. There's something I want to ask you." Gaito said as he makes his attack, "Why did you tell me about the Dragon Force?" He asked.

"To make you both stronger." Kyoya said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage. He then fell as Abygale managed to get Gaito.

"Calm down, Gaito. Given how strong we are now, we can definitely win." Abygale said.

"True. My turn is over." Gaito declared as Kyoya snickered.

"The two of you have become stronger. Exactly as I predicted. My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw. I call Destructor to the right. I pay 2 life and use his effect to draw 2 cards." He paid 2 life as he drew 2 cards, "I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the center, "Due to his effect, my gauge increase by 1." He gains a gauge, "I Buddycall to the center!" He paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Use your dark power to bring destruction to all fools!" Girielka has been destroyed in the process, "Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka."

"My name is Azi Dahaka. I bring destruction to the world. The end of the world! Returning everything to nothing is my only desire!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Now is the beginning of the end. Destructor, both of you attack the fighter." Both Destructors attack Gaito, inflicting 2 damage together, "Azi Dahaka. Attack the fighter."

"You shall forever regret having stood in my way as you spend eternity in the far reaches of the deep!" Azi Dahaka said as he unleashed his dark orb, "Destruct! Past Epoch!" He throws at Gaito.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled as Gaito takes 2 damage.

"Double Attack." Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka unleashes another attack.

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" He throws it at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Are you all right, Gaito?!" Abygale yelled.

"Yeah. I'll manage." Gaito said as he was barely hurt.

"This is destiny. The battle against you two was programmed from the start. Now is the time to resent your fate." Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka makes his final attack, "Finish him, Azi Dahaka!" Then Gaito chuckled, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't feel any hatred or resentment. In fact, I'm grateful. After all, you created Abygale, the best Buddy I could ever hope for!" Gaito said.

"Silence." Kyoya was getting irritated for hearing those words.

"I cast! Devil Stigma!" Gaito cast as the scythe was thrown and hits at Death Napalm, "I destroy Death Napalm! I increase my gauge by 2, and regain 1 life!" Napalm was destroyed as Gaito gains 2 gauge and regains 1 life, "I also activate Death Napalm's ability! When Death Napalm is destroyed, "I can pay 1 gauge and send 5 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone!" He paid 1 gauge as Death Napalm exploded in the Drop Zone. Then all of the sudden, Kyoya's Core Gadget starts to go into flames as 5 cards were sent to the Drop Zone.

"Clever. You increased your life and survived this turn. But I'm going to whittle away at those life point." Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka continues his attack.

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" Azi Dahaka used both dark orbs as it hits Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"My turn is over." Kyoya declared as Kyoya stands up from the dust of smoke.

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and... I send Galefang to the Drop Zone." He send his item as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transformed into his Dragon Force, "Due to Galefang's effect, I gain 1 life and draw 1 card." He regained one life as he drew a card.

"That is the third eye, which sees one's true destiny!" Abygale said.

"So this is your Dragon Force." Kyoya said as he witnessed it.

"Double Cast! Soul Steal!" He cast two spells as he gained 6 gauges, "I pay 1 gauge and cast! Void Slash!" He paid 1 gauge as he created a cresent blade as he throws it at Kyoya, inflicting 1 damage, "If there are 10 or more cards in my opponent's Drop Zone, I inflict additional damage!" He toss it again as he inflicted 2 damage at Kyoya, "This time, we're going to defeat Azi Dahaka!" He and Abygale are near Azi Dahaka, "Abygale, do a Link Attack with me!"

"Yes!" Abygale said.

"Overcome your false destiny. We're going to blaze a path to our new destiny!"

"Gaito. I want to see this destiny."

"Take this! My Dragon Force!" Gaito used the third eye on his forehead as he shoots at Azi Dahaka. Then Abygale flies around at Azi Dahaka.

"Gale Thruster!" He slashed at Azi Dahaka many times as he destroyed him. Kyoya takes 2 life due to Lifelink.

"I'm glad to see you've grown so powerful, Abygale. But your original version, Azi Dahaka, will stay on the field if I dsicard 2 hand cards." Kyoya said as he discarded 2 cards as Azi Dahaka revives in the center.

"All I desire is to fight the strong! You have done well, my son!"

"Don't try to manipulated me with your words!" Abygale yelled, "I'm going to shatter the shackles of my false destiny. Gaito! Impact Call!" He considered.

"Right. We'll blaze a path to our true destiny with this card!" Gaito said as he held the Impact Monster.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Now, show me. Show me your evolved Impact Monster." Kyoya said as he waited for this moment to come.

"Impact Call to the center!"

"Show me your culmination!" Kyoya demanded.

"I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. Activate ability!" Abygale released his three vortex as he was destroyed in the process, "If you have 10 or more cards in your Drop Zone, the abilities of all cards on your field are nullified!" Abygale's wings and his head came out of the vortexes, "In addition, all cards on your field are destroyed!" Abygale used his dark laser attack as hits Azi Dahaka, but two Destructors protected Azi Dahaka as they got destroyed. But then Azi Dahaka fells as he got hit behind by the valley cliff and got crushed by a landslide.

"Splendid. Gaito Kurouzu and Abygale. You defeated Azi Dahaka's evolved form. I'm impressed." Kyoya complimented, "I should expect no less from a friend of mine. Thank you so much."

"You're no friend, and I've done nothing to deserve your thanks!" Gaito yelled, "Abygale! Finish him!"

"For the sake of our victory!" Abygale fires his attack as he hits 2 damage at Kyoya, "Last Death... Violence!" He used the his dark bladed vortex as it hits Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 2: None/Abygale/None)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Enjoy the delectable taste of your temporary victory." Kyoya said as the game ended.

* * *

Back at the warehouse district, they waited for Gaito and Abygale to come back. Then Bal noticed something.

"It's Gaito and Abygale, bal!" He saw them, coming back.

"Really?!" Minako asked as Gaito and Abygale came back.

"Bal!" Gaito then jumps as he landed on the ground as Bal came to him, "Are you all right?!" He checked on him.

"Bal is fine, bal!" Bal said.

"I managed to keep an eye on him." Minako said.

"Thank you, Minako!" Gaito thanked as Minako chuckled happily.

"Gaito! Where's Kyoya?! And Azi Dahaka?!" Gao asked.

"Abygale and I defeated them. They won't come after Bal again." Gaito said.

"Seriously?" Noboru asked.

"That maybe the case, but the Sakaki will still try to capture Bal someday." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you can handle this, right?!" Gao asked.

"True."

"But it's amazing that Gaito and Abygale defeated Azi Dahaka!" Kuguru said.

"It really is! He's done it twice already!" Haruka said.

"The victory was necessary for Abygale and I to become the strongest."

"You did it, Gaito!" Gao said as he gave his thumb up.

"You dummy. This is no time to be rejoicing." Noboru said.

"You're going to face them in a final match!" Baku recalled.

"And it'll get really tough!" Haruka said.

"Balle Soleil vs Azi Dahaka." Tasuku wondered.

"A battle between light and darkness." Jack said.

"Swore enemies, years ago..." Daisuke said.

"Balle Soleil was destroyed after the battle ended." Ryuuga said.

"If the legend is happeneing all over again..." Gaito said.

"We have no idea that will happen again." Abygale said.

"If that were to happen, then we're in trouble." Minako said.

"What's everyone talking about, bal?" Bal asked.

"Bal. You really don't remember battling Azi Dahaka in the past, do you?" Gao asked.

"Nope, bal. Bal will fight with all his might and become Buddy Champions with Gao, bal!"

"That's right. You're totally right." Gao said as he extended his fist, "Let's becomd Buddy Champions together.

"Bal will try his best, bal!" He bumped his fist at Gao's.

* * *

At the valley...

"Azi Dahaka. Now, awaken. This defeat was a ceremony to guide you to your final evolution. Everything has gone according to plan. After two battles with your replica, Abygale, Azi Dahaka... Will revive as the strongest dragon in history!" Kyoya said as the light purple light rises to the sky as the black cloud spirals around it. With the purple lightning strikes, Azi Dahaka comes out of the rubble as he was evolved. He became a huge dragon, he has eyes on his wings and on the palm of his 4 claws, he has purple and black skin, evil fire looking face on his body. His three heads evolved as it became more fierece looking with 4 eyes instead of two. Behind his back as it dark red summing circle. And there are two heads on the wings. He then unleashed his power as he destroys the valley and roars, "How wonderful. So this is what the strongest dragon in history looks like."

"I have awakened from a long slumber and completed my final evolution. My name is Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Azi Dahaka introduced his new form as he flies up, "I am the one who will cast this world into darkness. I am the one who will turn the sun into a black sun!" Sakaki watches from the valley as he witnessed Azi Dahaka's new evolution.

"Amazing... Azi Dahaka evolved." He then smiled, "Looks like plan's will change. I'll probably steal Azi Dahaka when my time is right. And afterwards, Bal Dragon will be mine. And then... Daisuke will come back as Masked Dragon and the legacy will continue on. Forever!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is done. The next one will be about the final match for Kyoya Gaen and Gao Mikado! It's like the old times huh?"

"It wasn't that old. Only a while. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	45. Sakaki's Betrayal Dai vs Kyoya

Chapter 45: Sakaki's Betrayal. Dai vs Kyoya

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and it's time for a final match, B! Gaito Kurozu and Abygale were suddenly accosted by Kyoya Gaen and Azi Dahaka, and were challenged to a Buddyfight, B! This fateful battle ended in victory for Gaito due to Abygale's Impact Monster, Last Death Violence. But I've got a bad feeling about this, B..."

He used the his dark bladed vortex as it hits Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 2: None/Abygale/None)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Enjoy the delectable taste of your temporary victory." Kyoya said as the game ended.

* * *

The light purple light rises to the sky as the black cloud spirals around it. With the purple lightning strikes, Azi Dahaka comes out of the rubble as he was evolved. He became a huge dragon, he has eyes on his wings and on the palm of his 4 claws, he has purple and black skin, evil fire looking face on his body. His three heads evolved as it became more fierece looking with 4 eyes instead of two. Behind his back as it dark red summing circle. And there are two heads on the wings. He then unleashed his power as he destroys the valley and roars, "How wonderful. So this is what the strongest dragon in history looks like."

"I have awakened from a long slumber and completed my final evolution. My name is Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Azi Dahaka introduced his new form as he flies up, "I am the one who will cast this world into darkness. I am the one who will turn the sun into a black sun!" Sakaki watches from the valley as he witnessed Azi Dahaka's new evolution.

"Amazing... Azi Dahaka evolved." He then smiled, "Looks like plan's will change. I'll probably steal Azi Dahaka when my time is right. And afterwards, Bal Dragon will be mine. And then... Daisuke will come back as Masked Dragon and the legacy will continue on. Forever!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"Now it's the night before the final match! Something's going to happen, no questions about it! Let's all look forward to it seeing what it is, B!" He gave a wink.

"Meow!" The cat came out of globe.

"Well then, it's time to Raise the...

"Meowg!"

* * *

The next day...

"Many heated battles have taken place over the course of the WBC Cup, which is reaching its finale! Who will win the title of the world's first Buddy Champion?" Haneda announced at the the streets, "The whole world's eye are on the final match... We'll Raise the Flag tomorrow at noon, in Los Angeles, USA, at the World Buddy Stadium!"

* * *

At the warehouse district, Gao and his friends are waiting for someone.

"Oh! Here they come!" Gao said as he saw something coming and Bal jumps on his shoulder.

"Where, where? Where, bal?!" Bal asked as a cruise approaches.

"I can see it now! That's the port of Los Angeles!" Dai said as he was on the cruise, heading to port.

"Where, where?!" The red turtle asked.

"Where, turtle?" The green and blue turtle asked as the cruise made it to the port.

"Dai!" Gao yelled as Dai came down from the cruise as they offered a handshake to each other for greetings, "Thanks for coming! I'm so glad you've made it!"

"Bal has been waiting, bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"Sorry we're late! The ocean started getting rough on the way over." Dai said.

"Just get on an airplane." Noboru advised.

"Now, now..." Kuguru said.

"It's a good thing we made it in time for tomorrow's final match." Dai said.

"We're going to have so much fun today!" Gao said.

* * *

At the port, the Fighting Stage was set there as the battle has already begun. Gao was already started as he sets Bal on the right. And Dai sets Duel Jaeger in the center.

"This is where the fight really begins!" Gao said.

"Come at me!" Dai said. Gao then raised the card.

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transformed into his Dragon Force.

"So that's the Dragon Force I've been hearing so much about!" Dai said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" Gao paid 2 gauge as Bal evolves, "Super Sun Dragon! Balle Soleil!" Bal transforms into Balle Soleil.

"Trying his super-best, bal!" Balle said.

"That must be Bal's true form." Dai said as he was a little bit amazed.

"I'll show you Super Sun power, even hotter than the sun itself, bal!"

"All right!" Baku said.

"This is Bal's new form as a Triple Monster!" Kuguru said.

"That's so cool!" Haruka said.

"Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil!" Noboru said.

"That's hot, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"Burning hot, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"Toasty hot, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Balle Soleil and I do a Link Attack on Duel Jaeger!" Gao said as he performs a Link Attack with Balle.

"Balle, bal!"

"Don't let me waiting!" Dai said as Gao and Balle fought all their might against Duel Jaeger.

* * *

Later, at sunset.

"It's a festival, a festival! A seafood festival!" Dai said as he prepared a seafood dinner for the group. Then Baku and Noboru quickly devoured down on the seafood, while Kuguru watches them and Haruka eats. And Bal eats the sushi.

"Thanks, Dai. You've always treating us to a feast." Gao thanked.

"No need to stand on ceremony! I expect great things from tomorrow's final match." Dai said.

"Balle will turn into Balle Soleil and beat up Lots-of-Faces, bal!"

"Looks like he can turn into Balle Soleil without any problems now." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! He was losing control when he became Balle Soleil." Haruka said.

"When he flew off, I had no idea what to do next." Gao said.

"I gotta ask... Where did these guys come from, all of the sudden?" Noboru asked as he sees many cats aboard the ship.

"They're here to eat our leftover scraps, turtle." The red turtle said.

"Seaside ports are often littered with cats, turtle." The green turtle said.

"There so many of them!" Haruka said as she was amazed.

"They're so cute!" Kuguru said happily after seeing a lot of cats.

"Do you guys want to eat too, turtle?" The blue turtle asked the black cat with the green cape.

"That's very kind of mew." He said.

"Yikes! It spoke to us, turtle!" The turtles were surprised after seeing the black cat speak.

"Oh? A talking cat?" Gao asked.

"In that case, does that mean all of these cats?" Baku asked.

"Yes. This port is our territory after all, meow." The black cat said as Kuguru realized something.

"Which means..."

"Delicious! For a Japanese person, there's nothing better than fish, B!" Ozon B said as he was here, eating fish.

"Meow meow!" His cat said.

"I knew it! He's here!" Kuguru got surprised.

"Oh. Ozon B's here." Haruka said.

"Aren't the other Japan Representatives here?" Dai wondered, "I wanted to congratulate those three as well..."

"Senior Tasuku and Daisuke have gone to the Buddy Police to sit in on J Genesis's interrogation." Gao explained.

* * *

At the American Buddy Police. Tasuku was busy, looking at the tablet for the report. The Buddy Police member let them know as they followed him to have a talk with J Genesis.

* * *

"If they're working, it can't be helped." Dai said.

"Right now, the Gaen Financial Group is in the utter chaos." Kuguru said as she and Haruka are playing with the cats.

"Yeah. J Genesis was the owner of the company after all." Haruka said.

"And he was suddenly arrested." Baku said.

"I'll bet his successor is just going to be Kyoya Gaen." Noboru stated the obvious.

"Now that I think of it, where's Gaito?" Dai asked.

"He was with us for the part of the way, but..." Gao said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the warehouse district. Gaito stopped._

 _"The voice of destiny is telling me not to go any further." Gaito said as he turns and dashed off. Then Abygale follows him._

 _"H-Hey! Wait for me, Gaito!" Minako said as she runs after him. It was only because there were many cats above the warehouses.  
_

 _'If it's destiny, it can't be helped.' Dai said._

 _'You're going to accept that?' Noboru asked._

 _'We went to all the trouble of greeting them, too! How rude.' The black cat complained._

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Gao said as he finished his food, "Now that we've eaten our fill, we should probably prepare for tomorrow, and... Huh?" He then Bal was stuffed.

"Bal can't move an inch, bal." Bal said as he was tired after eating.

"How many times have you done this?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"There's such a thing as eating too much, you know." Noboru said.

"He's not the only one who's eating too much." Kuguru said as she looks at Ozon B, who got himself stuffed.

"I'm quite full as well, B." Ozon B said.

"Let's just ignore this one." Kuguru said.

"Is Bal going to be okay, though?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. But how are we going to get him home?" Baku asked as he looked at Bal.

"I'll just have to carry him." Gao recommended as he picks him up, "Whoa, he's heavy!"

"In that case, you should stay overnight on our ship." Dai recommended.

"Are you sure?" Gao asked.

"Of course, turtle." The red turtle asked.

"No problem at all, turtle." The green turtle said.

"We'll have a pajama party, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"It's decided then." Dai said.

"Hooray! A sleepover, bal." Bal was excited.

"We're heading back to the hotel." Noboru said.

"Guess you and me are going to have some time together, Haruka." Kuguru said.

"Mhm!" Haruka nodded excitedly.

"You'd better not oversleep tomorrow." She said to Bal.

"Leave it to Bal, bal."

"At least, he's got enough energy to respond." Gao said.

"I'm worried about you guys, so I'll stay over here too." Baku recommended for consideration.

* * *

Later, at night.

"This is the last of it." The man said as he brought out the tablet with the last paperwork as Kyoya signed it, "The paperwork is completed. Now Gaen Financial Group is yours once again, Kyoya Gaen."

"It's about time. Azi Dahaka." Kyoya calls out his Buddy, "Azi Dahaka?" He searched his pocket but noticed his card is gone, "What the-" Then he pull out a card with writing, 'Sorry, Kyoya. It's just business... -Sakaki', "That traitor..." He got frustrated as he crushed the card, "How dare he betray me and steal my Buddy? He'll pay for his treachery."

"What a terrible calamity!" The man said, "I'll send out the recovery squad right away."

"There's no need for that." Kyoya said.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I know where he took Azi Dahaka." Kyoya said, "Prepare my hoverboard."

* * *

At the warehouse district. Sakaki was there as he chuckled.

"This is just too easy." He looked at the Azi Dahaka card, "Looks like I've done my job for this. And now to steal Bal Dragon. Heard he's on the ship... I'll capture him while he's asleep." Sakaki said as he runs to the ship.

At the ship, Gao and Bal were sleeping on the hammock. The turtles was sleeping on the tent. And Baku and Ozon B were sleeping separately on the ground.

"Octopus ball pizza..." Gao talks in his sleep.

"Turtle... Turtle..." The turtles snores. Meanwhile Dai was busy, fishing as he yawned.

"Buddy Champion... The best Buddyfighter in the world, huh? As I thought, you two are quite something." He referred to Gao and Bal, "But it's a real pity. I was so close to being a Japan Representative, too."

In the ocean, Sakaki was swimming there as he saw the hook.

'There it is. All I have to do is grab that line. Since Dai is strong enough to carry a ship. He'll pull me out, giving me a card to grab Bal and make my escape.' Then all of the sudden, the card he stole suddenly glowed, 'Hm? What's going on?!' He asked as it shines.

Then Dai got a bite on the fishing rod, "Oh?! I-I've got something!" He said as he reels it in.

"What? Your health insurance plan will cover me, too?" Ozon B asked as he woke up, "Oh, it was just a dream, B." Then he fel and went back to sleep, "Oh, I wish I had health insurance..."

"This is a big one! A real big catch!" Dai said as he reels it strongly as something big comes out of the ocean, "I've caught it!" He reels out Azi Dahaka, who appears out of the ocean, "Wh-What the heck is this?!" He asked as he was surprised. On the back of Azi Dahaka, Sakaki woke up.

"What the..." He saw Azi Dahaka, released from the card, "Oh man! He's out!"

"I've found you, Balle Soleil. My mortal enemy! My hated foe and sworn nemesis, the Super Sun Dragon. The Super Sun Dragon!" Azi Dahaka said after seeing Bal on the ship.

"You're talking about Bal!" Dai realized what Azi Dahaka was saying.

"Hey." Kyoya said as he arrived on the hoverboard, "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Kyoya Gaen?!" Dai asked, "What do you want, at this time of night?! The final match is tomorrow!"

"Now that Azi Dahaka has achieved his final evolution, I came to settle matters once and for all." Kyoya explained.

"Then you should fight fair and square in front of all those spectators, instead of this ambush!" Dai said.

"Unfortunately, it seems that he can't just wait." Kyoya said, "And good thing too..." He looks around, 'Sakaki's not here. Did he get away? Won't matter, I'll deal with him after this.'

"Give me Balle Soleil." Azi Dahaka demanded, leaving Dai with his own option.

"These fellows won't listen to reason. I won't let you lay a finger on Gao or Bal. If you've got any complaints, the Chief of the Ocean, Dai Kaido, will be your opponent!"

"Hmm... Sounds interesting. We accept your challenge." Kyoya said. Sakaki looks at Kyoya as he got frustrated.

"Tch. Damn it! Kyoya's here. I can't make my escape or else, they'll notice me. I'll make my escape somehow..." He said. Dai then took a speedboat as he heads off to the center of the Ocean Stage. Then he got into his position to fight.

"We won't face any interruptions out here." Kyoya said.

"If I win, you'd better leave quietly without any fuss!" Dai said.

"I promise." He pulled out his Dark Core, "Let's begin."

"Break the waves, invincible dragons! We are the chiefs of the oceans! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize! World of Demise!"

* * *

At the hotel...

"Buddy... Fight.." Paruko talks in her sleep, "Uh, live commentary brought to you by Paruko Nanana, no matter the time or place..."

"Takochu..." Takosuke said.

"Oh, it was just a dream. Goodnight..." Paruko said as she went back to sleep.

"Takochu." Takosuke became disappointed all of the sudden.

* * *

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World!"

"Dragon Zwei."

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So that's the special flag I've been hearing so much about." Dai said after witnessing the flag, "Dragon Zwei!"

"I start with 20 life." Kyoya gains 10 life, "You have the first move."

"All right! It's a festival, a festival! It's the start of a big catch night fishing festival!" Dai said, "Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and send the top card in my deck to the Drop Zone to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and send the top card as he equips, "Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves! I pay another 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" Duel Jaeger appears out of the water.

"I see you're already showing off your Buddy that you're so proud of. I guess you're going full throttle from the start." Kyoya said.

"Of course. When I meet a villain who tries an ambush the night before a battle, I've got to teach him a proper lesson! Duel Jaeger! Attack the fighter!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger swings his weapon as he hits down on Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over." He declared as he noticed something at Azi Dahaka as he roars and flies up, "What was that?" Azi Dahaka flies around Duel Jaeger.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Sakaki said as he held onto Azi Dahaka's back.

"What's his problem?" Dai wondered, "He's huge, but his attention span is tiny!"

"My turn is over. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the left. Destructor's ability, activates." He paid 2 life, "I pay 2 life and draw 2 cards. Also, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the right. Due to Girielka's ability, I gain 1 gauge. And I pay 1 gauge to call to the center. Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon!" He paid 1 gauge as he calls out Sinblade, "I place 1 card in Sinblade's soul." He placed one card to Sinblade's soul.

"Star Dragon World, Danger World, and Dragon World. Looks like it's true that he can use dragons from all worlds." Dai said as he realized the truth.

"Destructor and Girielka, do a Link Attack on the center monster." Kyoya ordered as two monsters performed a Link Attack and attack Duel Jaeger and destroyed it.

"That's nothing! He'll revive with Soulguard!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Sinblade Dragon, attack the center." Sinblade slashed through at Duel Jaeger as it got destroyed. But then it got revived due to Soulguard.

"Not finished yet! You underestimated me, Kyoya Gaen! If you think that's enough to defeat my Duel Jaeger, you're very mistaken!"

"As long as we're both here, I wanted a chance to see it." Kyoya said.

"What did you say?" Dai asked.

"Duel Jaeger is out of soul cards. Now you can call it. Your so-called ace card."

"You... Don't tell me you did this on purpose?!" Dai asked as he realized what's going on.

"My turn is over."

* * *

"You want me to show you the ace up my sleeve? You've got some nerve! If you want to see it so badly, I'll show you! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Godly-speed of Dragons!" He cast, "I send 2 cards from my deck to the Drop Zone, and my gauge increases by 1!" He sends 2 cards as he gains a gauge, "And I cast once more! Godly-speed of Dragons! Now there are 8 Dragon Chief Emperors in my Drop Zone! I pay 3 gauge and... Call to the center!" He paid 3 gauge as he brought Jaeger's secondary form, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted! Dragon Chief Emperor attribute. Size 3. 20000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. He has Double Attack and a 9-card soul. Unless he's destroyed 10 times, he can't be defeated."

"And he has a Lifelink Lose. If Revolted is defeated, you automatically lose the match at the same time." Kyoya recalled.

"That's right! Our fates are shared, whether we live or die! That's our chiefly spirit!" Dai said, "Revolted, attack the center! Stout Wrist Martial Arts Deity Strike!" Revolted used his weapon as he smashed Sinblade and destroyed him.

"Sinblade Dragon has Soulguard too." Kyoya said as Sinblade has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Double Attack!" Revolted raised his fist as he strikes at Sinblade, destroying him again, "Take this! Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Dai attacks Kyoya, inflicting 1 damage, "How's that?! Are you sorry yet?! My turn is over! Now, come at me, Kyoya Gaen!"

"It was fairly entertaining, as a sideshow attraction." Kyoya said.

"A s-sideshow attraction?!" Dai asked as he got surprised.

"I guess it's time for you to see the ace up my own sleeve."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cruise...

"Gotta go pee." The red turtle said as he woke up.

"Gotta pee." The green turtle said as he woke up.

"Pee, turtle." The blue turtle said as he woke up. As they walk to the restroom, they noticed Dai's fishing rod on the floor.

"This is.." The red turtle said as he picks it up, "The Chief's fishing rod, turtle."

"But it's so important to him, turtle." The green turtle said.

"Where has he gone, leaving it on the ground like this, turtle?" The blue turtle said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall to the center." He paid 3 gauge as the water spirals around Kyoya. Then Destructor and Girielka are destroyed in the process, "With the power of the black sun... Guide the world to its demise!" He regained one life, "My Buddy, Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Then Revolted carries the ship with on Dai, to avoid the waves.

"What's this!? What's this?! What's this?!" Dai asked as he was shocked.

"Light will become darkness, and hope will become despair. And the sun will fall into my hands." Azi Dahaka said, "Cower before me, you ancients!"

* * *

Then the waves crashes to the cruise.

"Turtle!" The turtles were surprised. Ozon B fell as he rolls over to the edge of the cruise as his head got knocked out.

"Strike!"

"Ah!" Gao woke up as he and Bal, fell off the hammock, "Ouch!"

"Bal." Bal said as he got hurt too.

"Gao!" Baku said as he woke up and checked on them.

"Huh?"

"Chief!" The turtles yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Gao asked as the others went to the turtles.

"The Chief is battling someone on the open sea, turtle!" The blue turtle said as he pointed out.

"What?!" Gao said as they saw the battle at the center of the ocean.

"There's no mistake! It's Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Baku said as he recognized Dai's Buddy, out in the open.

"Why are they fighting all the way out there?" Gao asked.

"Honestly, all good children should be asleep by now, B!" Ozon B advised as he was half-asleep.

"Meow..." The cat came out as she was tired too.

* * *

The ocean opened a whirlpool as it expanded until it's an open field.

"What?!" Dai was surprised.

"Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva. Dragon and Deity attributes. Size 3, 10000, 10000 defense, and a critical of 3. He can only be called when using my flag, Dragon Zwei. It's Azi Dahaka's final evolution form." Kyoya said as the waves rises higher on the field.

"That's one flashy entrance! No matter what kind of enemy he is, I have nothing to fear. My Revolted will never lose!" Dai said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Daeva and good to see you're here, Sakaki." Kyoya said as he noticed Sakaki is on Azi Dahaka's back.

"Oh no!"

"We'll have a talk later. For now, stay where you are. Azi Dahaka. Exercise your destructive impulses to your heart's content. Attack the center."

"Vanish, you fools." Azi Dahaka opened his claws as it raised the dark power, "You shall regret having stood in my way... In the pit of Hades!" He surged the dark powers in his claws.

"Daeva's ability, activate." He paid 1 life, "Endless Disaster." Azi Dahaka shoots out his attack as it broke through to Revolted as it was destroyed.

"Revolted! Revive with Soulguard!" Dai said as Revolted is revived due to Soulguard.

"Repeat attack." Kyoya said as Dai was surprised.

"Stubborn fool. You will pay for your sins with your own blood." Azi Dahaka said as he extended his body from his torso.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Sakaki asked as he held on.

"Daeva's ability, activate." Kyoya paid 1 life, "Endless Disaster." Azi Dahaka used his claws as he slashed at Revolted, destroying it.

"I'd expect no less from Azi Dahak's final evolution!" Dai said, "A trick like that must be child's play. Soulguard!" Revolted has been revived due to Soulguard, "It's my turn now!"

"I think you're being a little hasty." Kyoya said as Dai is surprised, "My turn isn't over yet."

"What?!" Dai asked as Azi Dahaka makes his attack again.

"Do you seek infinite death? Or do you desire the agony of oblivion?" Azi Dahaka asked as he flies around.

"Activate ability. Endless Disaster." Kyoya paid 1 life.

"Very well. I shall grant your wish." Azi Dahaka flies around Revolted, "Until your very soul is depleted... I will destroy you!"

"How is this happening?!" Dai asked as he was surprised.

"Daeva's ability, Endless Disaster, allows him to attack a monster, each time I pay 1 life. In other words, as long as I have life points, he can attack as many times as necessary!" Kyoya explained as Azi Dahaka attacks Revolted as it was destroyed.

"As many times as necessary, as long as you have life?!" Dai asked as he got surprised. Revolted has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted isn't called invulnerable for nothing. By the way, Dai Kaido, could you tell me something?" Kyoya asked, "How many soul cards does Revolted have left?" Dai got frustrated. Then Gao and the others are on the speedboat as they head off to go see Dai.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Baku asked.

"We're pushing her to her limits, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"Dai..." Gao said as he became concerned.

* * *

Azi Dahaka rise up as he makes his attack.

"Activate ability. Endless Disaster." Kyoya paid 1 life as Azi Dahaka used his dark powers and it hits on Revolted, destroying it again but then it was revived due to Soulguard. Dai got frustrated.

"3 more soul cards." Kyoya paid 1 life to activate again as Azi Dahaka attacks again, destroying Revolted, "2 more soul cards." He paid another 1 life. Another attack destroys Revolted. Dai got more frustrated, "1 more soul card." He paid another life as Revolted was slashed again as it was destroyed, "Now all of the soul cards have been removed." Revolted has been revived again due to Soulguard, "It looks like Daeva has calmed down. We'll withdraw for tonight. Out of consideration for you two." He offered as Dai gripped his anchor tightly.

"You two... Tomorrow, Gao and Bal will crush you for sure! They won't lose to the likes of you!" He yelled.

"I'll be looking forward to that. Daeva. Activate ability. Endless Disaster." He paid 1 life for the final attack.

"To achieve our ideals, now is the time to return the old worlds to nothingness." Azi Dahaka said as Revolted tries to attack but Azi Dahaka slashed its arm as it was destroyed.

"Revolted!" Dai yelled. Revolted roars as it recklessly attacks Azi Dahaka. But Azi Dahaka evaded the attacks as he cut off another Revolted's arm, "Revolted!" Revolted doesn't want to give up as it used the remaining arms to attack. But Azi Dahaka finishes Revolted as he strikes through his head, resulting a loss.

* * *

(D: 0/ Item: Wild Waves/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(K: 5/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Azi Dahaka/None)

* * *

The waves rises down after the fight ended. Dai screamed as he was on the ship as it fell into the whirlpool.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Baku asked as the waves became rough all of the sudden.

"It's a whirlpool, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"Hold on tight so you don't get shaken off the boat, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"D-Dai!" Gao yelled, "Dai!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Today, for this chapter. We are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card reveals itself. It shows Daisuke's Dragon Force but Daisuke's hair, and clothes are still shining in a midnight blue color, his visor becomes a little more like Ryuusei's, he now wears crystalline gauntlets with claws on the fingertips with the back of the gauntlets are glowing in a lighter shade of blue, he also wears triangular-shaped shoulder armor, triangular-shaped knee braces, his now has four diamond-shaped wings all connected by a circle of light, "This is my evolved Dragon Force, Dragon Force 'Style of Radiance'! 5000 power and a critical of 3. In order for me to release it, I must have a Photonic monster with "Ryuusei" in it name on the field and have more than 5 "Photonic Gear" cards in the Drop Zone. And I pay 2 gauge to equip it. This card on the field cannot be destroyed or returned to my hand, and it's abilities and attack cannot be nullified. Also, when this card attacks a monster or the opponent, I can put 1 card from the opponent's gauge and two cards from the opponents hand into the Drop Zone, if I do that, I can gain 2 life, this effect cannot be nullify by Counterspells."

"Amazing! Your evolved Dragon Force!"

"Yeah! But that one will show up soon. So wait for awhile."

"Okay. This chapter is done. The next one will be about the epic battle for Gao and Kyoya this time!" Ryuusei said.

"But man, I never thought Sakaki would actually betray Kyoya."

"Weren't you the one who betrayed him too?"

"Quiet. Anyways give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	46. WBC Finals: Gao vs Kyoya

Chapter 46: WBC Finals: Gao vs Kyoya

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and it's time for a final match, B!"

"To achieve our ideals, now is the time to return the old worlds to nothingness." Azi Dahaka said as Revolted tries to attack but Azi Dahaka slashed its arm as it was destroyed.

"Right before the finals, Azi Dahaka had attained his final form as Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahak Daeva! It handily beat Dai Kaido, who was trying to protect Gao Mikado! With Endless Disaster, its ability to attack each time you pay 1 life, is way too strong, B! And now the time has finally come! Kyoya Gaen vs. Gao Mikado! It's about to begin, B!" He gave a wink.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"Well then, it's time to Raise the..."

"Meowg!"

* * *

At the America Hospital, Dai was on the hospital bed with his leg injured. He was resting there as his turtles came by to stay by his side. Outside of Dai's room, Gao and Bal were on the bench as they were asleep. Bal begins to groan as he starts to have a nightmare.

* * *

Azi Dahaka roars as Balle Soleil, in a golden aura, flies around as he battles against Azi Dahaka at Cho-Taiyo Island. Then an explosion occurred as Balle fell as he was destroyed and scatter three parts of himself.

* * *

Bal still groaned as he fell off the bench. Then Gao woke up when he heard the sound.

"Are you okay, Bal?" He asked.

"Bal was having a nightmare, bal."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Like, something really terrible was happening, bal. But I can't remember any of it, bal." Bal felt troubled, "By the way, where are we, bal?" He looked around.

"Don't you remember coming to the hospital with Kaido yesterday?" Gao asked.

"Oh! That's right, bal!"

"He's all healed up. Thanks to the medicine that Chu Feng Zheng provided for us. He's good to go." Gao said.

"Chu's very nice, bal!" Bal said. Then Gao heard fireworks as he checks at the window, "What's that?"

"Bal?" Bal jumps on Gao's shoulder to check on something. Outside, the fireworks dispersed, revealing the words WBC.

"Finally, it's the day of the WBC Cup Final, to determine the Buddy Champion!" Paruko said as the blimp showed Kyoya facing against Gao, "Don't miss it!"

"It's finally that time!" Gao said.

"Yeah!" Bal nodded, "We're going to become Buddy Champions today, bal!"

* * *

At the hospital room, Dai was scarfing down some hospital food.

"Excellent! Nothing like seafood for the patient!" Dai said excitedly, "It's a festival, a festival! A seafood festival!"

"You sound pretty good!" Gao said.

"What a relief, bal!" Bal said.

"It's thanks to the medicine that Chu Feng Zheng gave me, I'm all bright as ever! But never mind me, I'm more worried about the final match today." Dai said as he recalled about yesterday, "Kyoya's new power, "Azi Dahaka Daeva, is a formidable monster that can attack many times as it wants as long as he has life points. Beating him would be next to possible. Do you have some kind of plan?" He asked Gao.

"I know it won't be easy to win. But I can handle this. Baku is optimizing my deck for the final match as we speak. I'm sure he'll come up with the best deck ever. All I can do is fight with my deck Baku puts together and have faith in my Buddy, right?" Gao asked Bal. But Bal didn't respond, "Huh?"

"Azi Dahaka Daeva?" Bal asked himself.

"Bal?" Gao asked as Bal snapped out himself.

"Uh, yeah! Bal will be sure to bust some faces, bal!"

"All right!" Gao nodded.

"And I'll give everything I've got with a cheering festival right here in front of the TV! Fight hard, you two!" Dai said as he made his encouragement to them.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks, bal!"

* * *

Back at the hotel. Gao and Bal were heading back as they were in the parking garage.

"Bal? Hey, Bal?" Gao yelled as he noticed Bal is feeling down. He stopped as he checked on him, "What's the matter, Bal? You haven't been yourself the last little while. Are you a bit scared?" Gao joked.

"No way, bal! More importantly, what's going on there, bal?" Bal pointed out.

"Huh?" Gao looked as they saw a reporters in the parking garage.

"There's Gao Mikado!" One of the reporters said as many of them ran towards Gao.

"A few words before the final match?!" One of them asked.

"No hope in winning this one?!" A female reporter asked.

"Huh!?" Gao was getting confused for the questioning.

"You think you might forfeit?!" One of them asked.

"What? What are you talking about, bal?!" Bal asked.

"You should be happy, having made it to the semifinals." One of them said. Then out of nowhere, Noboru was riding on a skateboard.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" He dashed through the reporters, "There! I'm taking him!" He takes Bal to escape, leaving Gao behind.

"Who's that?!" One of them asked.

"How dangerous!" A female reporter complained. Then they noticed Bal is gone.

"Huh? What?"

"Bal?" Gao asked.

"Kitten Shirt! You just saved me from them!" Bal said.

"You don't want to waste time with the likes of them!" Noboru said.

"But, what about Gao?" Bal asked.

"I'm sure he can manage on his own."

* * *

At the outside of the stadium, at the bridge...

"I can't believe how rude those guys were. They already decided that he was going to lose." Noboru said.

"Hm..." Bal starts to think.

"Hey! I hope you're not thinking you're going to lose!" Noboru said.

"That's not true! But Bal has this feeling that something terrible is going to happen if he fights, bal. Bal doesn't want everyone getting caught up in something, bal." He starts to feel bad.

"A fight between light and dark, huh?" Noboru asked himself as he stops.

"What?" Bal asked.

"Nothing." He picks up his skateboard as he goes upstairs and see the view. Bal follows him as he jumps on the edge, "You want to be Buddy Champion, right?"

"Bal." Bal nodded.

"I know how it goes because I fought in the preliminaries for two countries. You can't win the WBC Cup simply enough strength. You have to truly love Buddyfight, or you can't get through the preliminary rounds."

"Kitten Shirt..."

"Buddy Champion is the title given to the one that loves Buddyfight more than anyone else in the world." Noboru explained.

"Huh?"

"You love Buddyfight, right?" Noboru asked.

"Bal loves it, bal!"

"Then go and prove it to everyone!"

"Don't think of anything else! Just don't lose!" Noboru said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police Interrogation room, Tasuku and Daisuke were sitting there as J Genesis appears.

"You two still have things to ask me?" J asked.

"Lose the attitude!" Daisuke said.

"Calm down, Daisuke. Today we want to ask you about Kyoya Gaen." Tasuku said as it made J curious, "What's he plotting?" He asked.

"I don't know." J said.

"How could you not know?!" Daisuke asked as he slam the window.

"Calm down! Weren't you the head of the Gaen Financial Group?" Tasuku asked.

"There was only one condition I had to abide by when I was promoted to that position." J said.

"And what would that be?" Daisuke asked.

"That is a secret. However, I would not concern myself whatsoever with the project he was pursing."

"But we're sure you were monitoring him." Tasuku said.

"Surely you should know something that Kyoya has been plotting." Daisuke said.

"Somewhat. But much of his project was a waste. So I decided that monitoring him would be a waste as well. Are you two concerned by anything?" He asked as he stands up, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." J said as he leaves the room.

"Wait! We're not done yet!" Daisuke said.

"What's the name of his project?" Tasuku asked as J stopped and turned.

"Triple D." J replied.

* * *

At the hotel room, Gaito, Minako, and Abygale entered the room. But for one thing, they didn't noticed that they were being watched.

"You think I should finish them off now?" Devil asked as he watches them and was making contact with Kyoya, "I think they've already served their purpose."

"No. They may still be useful. I want you to keep watching them a bit longer." Kyoya said.

"Yes, sir!" Devil said as the helicopter flies away.

* * *

At Kyoya's room...

"And to think, I was ready to give you a chance to deal with this, but instead you decided to betray and steal my Buddy away from me." Kyoya said as he look at Sakaki who was tied down.

"You won't stop me! I am Neo Masked Dragon, your Buddy is rare. He was my possession until his obsession with Bal, made him released out of the card!" Sakaki said.

"Pathetic. You will be dealt with later on after the finals."

"Damn!" He yelled.

"Master Kyoya, I've just received this." The man said as he brought a new card for Kyoya as he takes it.

"Kyoya, that's..." Azi Dahaka said.

"I'm impressed. Delivered just in time." Kyoya said.

"However, we haven't yet confirmed that we can draw out that ability in full." The man informed.

"We can confirm that in actual battle." Kyoya said as he stands up, "Today, this world will face its final demise." His card is the same as Zwei except that instead of 2. It was 3. He laughed evilly for his card completed.

* * *

At the halls...

"What?! Azi Dahaka has attained his final evolution as Daeva?!" Gaito asked as he was surprised.

"But how? The last time we saw him, he was still in his Demonic evolution." Minako asked.

"He must've evolved when we left." Gaito said, "I'm sorry. It's our fault." They felt bad for what happened.

"Don't worry about it! I welcome the chance to fight against a powerful opponent!" Gao said.

"Gao..."

"Looks like the reporters are gone." Noboru said as he and Bal arrived in the halls.

"Gao!" Bal ran towards Gao as he jumps up and hugs him, "Bal will fight hard and become Buddy Champion, bal! I mean, Bal loves Buddyfight, bal!"

"Me, too! Let's make sure we do become Buddy Champions!" Gao said.

"Bal!" Bal nodded as Gao nodded.

"Gao! Bal!" Haruka said as she, Kuguru, and Baku came.

"Looks like we made it in time." Kuguru said.

"Baku! Kuguru! Haruka!" Gao said as Baku pulls out the deck for Gao.

"This is the best deck I could come up with." Baku said as Gao takes it and looks at his cards.

"Thanks, Baku!"

"Look! There's Gao!" Daisuke said as he and Tasuku, with their buddies are here.

"Oh good. He's still here." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku! Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Jack! Ryuuga!" Bal said.

"We really wanted to say a few words." Tasuku said, "Do your best, Gao! I'm sure you can win!"

"Me too. You've defeated Kyoya, a few times before. So there's no doubt that you will win!" Daisuke said.

"Bal!" Jack said, "You give it your all!"

"Yeah! Make sure you get the chance to do so!" Ryuuga said.

"Yeah!" Gao and Bal said.

* * *

At the downtown streets, the blimp was moving forward with the countdown on screen.

"10, 9... 8, 7..."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

"6, 5..."

* * *

At the hospital...

"4, 3..."

* * *

At stadium...

"2, 1..."

"To everyone around the world, this is the moment you've been waiting for!" Paruko announced as the lightst were on at the stadium and confetti exploded out, "The WBC Cup World Championship Final Match! And here are the finalist!" Gao and Bal walks to the stage, "Representing Japan are Gao Mikado and his buddy Sun Dragon Bal! Having fought off a number of powerful opponents one after another, they now vie for the Buddy Championship. And! An absolute candidate for the championship!" Kyoya walks to the stage, "Master Kyoya Gaen!" The crowd cheered, "And his Buddy is apparently the Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva, the final evolution of the Demonic Dragon."

"Gao!" Suzumi cheered.

"Good luck, Gao!" Hanako cheered. Then they looked as they saw Gaito and Minako and Abygale are here.

"Gaito! Minako! You two are here to support Gao and Bal too?" Baku asked.

"I just happened to be passing by." Gaito said.

"Really? That's not what you told us." Minako said as she snickered.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Gaito, just be honest." Abygale said.

"The WBC Cup World Championship Final Match is about to begin!" Paruko announced as Gao and Kyoya enters the stage, "Which one of these teams will earn the glory of the championship crown?!"

"Kyoya Gaen! Let's have some fun with this match!" Gao said.

"If you think you can have fun." Kyoya said.

"Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize! World of Demise!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon Zwei."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Kyoya gained 10 life to start.

"So he starts with 20 life." Kuguru expected.

"Playing dirty as expected." Noboru said.

"He never plays fair! That's so stupid!" Haruka yelled.

"That should be no surprise." Gaito said.

"Yeah. We've seen how it works when he used it." Minako said.

"Yeah. It was expected." Baku said.

"Live coverage brought to you by Paruko Nanana, and commentary by..." Paruko announced as the mine cart appears and the usual explosion occurred, surprising Paruko.

"After many eons slumbering deep underground at Aibo Academy, I, Ozon B, knows everything there is to know about Buddyfight!" Then Paruko used her claw machine as it opens up Ozon B's head.

"We'll be counting the cat!" Paruko announced as the cat came out.

"Meow!"

"What?! Is my standing here a big zero, B?!" Ozon B asked as he was shocked.

* * *

"And now, for the WBC Cup World Championships Final Match! Gao has the first move! All eyes are on him!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and call Prominence Dragon to the left!" He paid 1 gauge as he calls him out to the left, "And I call Flarefang Dragon to the center! I gain 1 gauge and draw 1 card!" Gao gains a gauge and draws a card, "Attack the fighter with Prominence!" Prominence whips at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao's first attack has hit its mark!" Paruko announced, "His turn is over! It's Master Kyoya's turn!"

* * *

Outside the stadium, underwater at Kyoya's submarine.

"After his Draw, and then Charge and Draw, he calls the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the left! He uses 2 life points due to the effect to draw 2 cards! He calls the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the right! He gains 1 gauge from the effect! On top of that, he calls the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade to the center! By placing a card from the top of his deck into his soul, it now has Soulguard!" Paruko announced as inside the submarine, Cerberus was resting on the floor as Rouga, was sitting on the chair, watching the match, wearing the mask as he wore back in the day.

* * *

"Attack the Flarefang at the center with the Destructor!" Destructor bites on Flarefang as it destroys it, "Attack the fighter with Girielka!" Girielka attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Sinblade continues the attack." Sinblade makes his attack as he slashed Gao as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Gao has lost half his life points in an instant!" Paruko announced.

"I wouldn't expect any less from Kyoya Gaen. But we're going to be the Buddy Champions!" Gao said.

"There's the attitude! That's what makes you a worthy opponent!" Kyoya said.

"Gao is definitely going to win!" Hanako cheered.

"That's right!" Suzumi said as she cracks her knuckles.

"It's all playing out as expected, B. Well, there's no fighter out there that could beat Master Kyoya and Azi Dahaka." Ozon B said.

"Meow!" The cat searched inside his head as she pulls out duct tape and wraps Ozon B as punishment, "Meow!" She takes the mike.

"My turn!" He pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said as Gao raised the card, "The battle has only just begun, bal!"

"I pay 2 gauge... Dragon Force! Release!" Gao paid 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force.

"Gao has drawn his ace card, Dragon Force!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

* * *

At the airport...

"This is a super powerful item that allows repeated attacks when performing Link Attacks with Sun Dragons!" Paruko announced. Tasuku and Daisuke were there, watching it.

"Meow!" Ozon B's cat said.

"He's really giving it his all." Ryuuga said.

"Are you two sure that we shouldn't be there supporting Gao and Bal?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. We want to go check something out on Cho-Taiyo island right away." Tasuku said.

"That place does that have source when we obtained the Dragon Force there. We better find something over there." Daisuke said as he and Tasuku heads to the gate.

"All right." Jack said as he and Ryuuga follows them.

* * *

"Sinblade at my center has the ability to nullify any Penetrate attacks! However many times it's destroyed, I won't receive any damage through Penetrate." Kyoya said.

"I don't care! Link Attack with Bal!" Gao said.

"Let's get him, bal!" Bal said as they joined together to attack, "Bal!" They both attack as they destroyed Sinblade.

"I can attack again with the effect of the Dragon Force!" Gao said.

"Soulguard!" Kyoya said as Sinblade has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Once more! Let's go, Prominence!" Gao said as he performs a Link Attack with Prominence, "Link Attack!" He attacks as he hits Sinblade. Then Prominence whipped at Sinblade as he destroyed him, "Repeat attack! Kyoya Gaen!" He strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Direct hit!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At Seifukai Halls...

"Despite having released the Dragon Force, he's only been able to inflict 2 damage points. This must be coming as a major shock to Gao!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" Ozon B's cat said.

"Hmph." Genma said, "Those guys aren't such softies that they'd succumb so easily."

* * *

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I use 1 life and call the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Zirnitra to the center!" He paid 1 life as he called out a black dragon with purple lining with red eyes and has a black horn, "Zirnitra gains Double Attack when the flag is Dragon Zwei."

"Prominence, Move to the center!" Gao said as Prominence has been moved to the center.

"This isn't good. It'll be over if he doesn't have that shield!" Noboru said.

"Does that mean Gao will lose?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there are in this deck that I put together, Bullets of the Sun." Baku said.

"Here it comes!" Gaito said.

"Master Kyoya attacks!" Paruko announced as Destructor attacks. Prominence tries to whip but Destructor grabbed it as it used its claw and slashed through, destroying Prominence.

"Now, the center is open. I want to enjoy this much more. Girielka, attack the fighter!" Kyoya said as Girielka attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao is down to 4 life!" Paruko announced as Zirnitra flies to attack Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Double Attack!" Kyoya said but then Gao kicks Zirnitra's arm as he flies up.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"My turn is over." Kyoya said. Hanako and Suzumi sighed for a relief.

"Thank goodness..." Hanako said.

* * *

At the hospital...

"But he's got 3 life left, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"And his opponent has 13, turtle!" The green turtle said as he held the sign with number 13.

"An upset might be impossible, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"No way. No way. A guy who calls himself a chief isn't going to lose like this." Dai said as he held his drum, "We're going to have a retaliation festival now!" He banged the drum.

"Mr. Kaido!" The nurse yelled, "Please be quiet in the ward!"

"You got in trouble again, turtle!" The turtles said as they got scared for getting into trouble.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw! Bal, let's see it. Your new form!" Gao said as he got the card he need.

"All right, bal! Bal has a full tank, bal!" Bal said as he pumped in red aura.

"I pay 1 gauge and call to the right!" Gao pays 1 gauge as the red light shines through above the stadium. Then Bal transforms, "Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil!" Bal transforms to Balle Soleil.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"There it is! A Triple Card that can be use in 3 Worlds!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" The cat said.

"I will show you the super power of the super sun that's even hotter than the sun!" Balle said.

"So, this day has finally come. It's been a very long wait. The legendary Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil... I knew my hunch was right." Kyoya said, "I've waited a long time since that day when I first learned about you at Cho-Taiyo Island..."

* * *

 _At Cho-Taiyo Island..._

 _"An egg engraved with the emblem of the Sun Dragon?" Azi Dahak asked._

 _"Maybe there's some relationship with that Balle Soleil Dragon you once told me about." Kyoya said, "Doesn't it have an ability to be reborn?" He asked._

 _"Not likely! He lost most of his power from fighting you. He couldn't be reborn..."_

 _"I believe in what you told me and I used part of your body to create Abygale. It was because it was necessary for you to regain your true powers."_

 _"Perhaps when the dark power increased, the Sun's power reacted."_

 _"It's clear that some kind of monster will reveal itself. Is there a way to confirm that it's Balle Soleil?" Kyoya asked._

 _"If it is the real Balle Soleil, you should be able to tell that it is an ultimate monster even if it has just been born." Azi Dahaka explained._

 _"I'd like to see that." Kyoya said as he pull out his Dark Core and snickered._

* * *

 _At the time when Kyoya challenged Gao._

 _'And in that fight with Gao Mikado, it became clear that Bal Dragon is in fact, Balle_ Soleil.'

* * *

"I call Grow Dragon Jr. to the left!" Gao call out a small orange dragon with violet hair and a horn, silver gauntlets, blue pants with a belt, and has a emblem of a yellow diamond cross on the gauntlets and on the belt, "I cast! Blessing of the Sun!" He cast as he gains 3 gauge, "Activate the ability of Balle Soleil!" He activates it as Balle begins using his ability.

"Balle Shine Buster!" Balle released his blades as it slice Zirnitra to pieces as he was destroyed.

"Link Attack with Grow Dragon Jr.!" Gao said as he and Grow Dragon joins together to attack.

"When Grow Dragon Jr. destroys the opposing center..." Kuguru said.

"That'll be a critical of 3!" Baku said.

"That's amazing!" Haruka said.

"Gao's Dragon Force has a critical of 2!" Abygale said.

"If he pulls off this Link Attack..." Gaito said.

"Kyoya will get the taste of his medicine." Minako said as Gao and Grow Dragons attack Kyoya.

"Big Knuckle!"

"Dragon Force!" They inflicted 5 damage together.

"5 damage in one attack!" Paruko announced.

"My turn continues! Let's go, Bal!" Gao said as he smiled, "We're going to defeat Kyoya Gaen and become Buddy Champion!"

"Bal will try his super best, bal!" Balle said as he flies up, joining with Gao for a Link Attack.

"Link Attack with Balle Soleil!" They attacked Kyoya together.

"Balle Soulblade!"

"Dragon Force!" They inflicted 5 damage together.

"That's another 5 damage! Moreover, Balle Soleil can attack a second time!" Paruko announced.

"Bal will finish you off, bal!" Balle said as he makes his final attack.

"Link Attack with Balle Soleil!" Gao said as they joined together to attack.

"Ability of the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Cursed Dragon Jr.! When I'm attacked, I can nullify that attack by throwing down this card!" Kyoya said as he activate the effect as it surprised Gao and Balle. And their attacks have been blocked off.

"He's blocked the attack! Kyoya has managed to cling to 3 life!" Paruko announced.

"Then, how about this to end my turn?!" Gao asked as he throws his attack as hits Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"The fourth Dragon Force attack hits the mark, but it falls short of winning!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" The cat said.

* * *

At Seifukai...

"Kyoya Gaen will probably use his ace card in his next move." Genma assumed, "This is your moment of truth, Gao Mikado! Balle Soleil!" He tipped his cap.

* * *

"That was a splendid attack." Kyoya said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "Thanks to that I'll be able to reveal my true strength. I'm ever so grateful." It surprised Gao, "I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 3 gauge as his two monsters were destroyed in the process. Two black tornado appears as it collided together.

"What on earth is happening now?!" Paruko announced after witnessing the tornado. People are starting to panic due to the strong winds of the black tornado.

"This sensation is nothing I've felt with Azi Dahaka before." Abygale said.

"Does that mean he's gotten that much stronger?" Gaito asked.

"From the looks of this weather, it mostly seems like it." Minako said.

"With the power of the black sun... Guide the world to its demise!" Kyoya said as he regained one life, "My Buddy, Azi Dahaka... No, Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" He call forth Azi Dahaka's final form.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to More Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card for this chapter!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one... now!" He snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a female bipedal dragon with violet glowing scales and short blue hair, she wears blue visors for her eyes, a red-violet futuristic battle armor that looks like a Chinese Kung-Fu uniform, she also has lavender hi-tech gloves, and large violet wings infused with galactic energies, "This is one of the Photonic Fighters. Photonic Fighter, Suisei. A size 2 monster with 5000 power, 4000 defense, with a critical of 2. The call cost is like Ryuusei and Kenichi for paying one gauge. When this card is enter the field while I have "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei" or "Photonic Fighter, Kenchi" is on the left or right position, this card becomes a Size 0. Also when this card Link Attacks with a "Photonic" monster or item, this card gains 1 critical and [Double Attack]."

"Amazing. Another Photonic Fighter like me and Kenichi."

"Yep, she sets out to become Photonic Fighter because of your legacy and Kenichi's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This chapter is done. The next one will be about the second battle for Gao and Balle Soleil against Kyoya and Azi Dahaka Daeva. This will be the fight to the finish! Who will win?! Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	47. Whereabouts of the Dragonic Fortune

Chapter 47: Whereabouts of the Dragonic Fortune

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world! The WBC Cup World Championships will determine who's the Buddy Champion, and it's time for a final match, B! The fight the world has been waiting for has finally begun, B! While everyone expects Kyoya Gaen to win, Gao Mikado comes back from the brink by calling Balle Soleil!"

"Link Attack with Balle Soleil!" They attacked Kyoya together.

"Balle Soulblade!"

"Dragon Force!" They inflicted 5 damage together.

"That's another 5 damage! Moreover, Balle Soleil can attack a second time!" Paruko announced.

"Bal will finish you off, bal!" Balle said as he makes his final attack.

"Link Attack with Balle Soleil!" Gao said as they joined together to attack.

"Ability of the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Cursed Dragon Jr.! When I'm attacked, I can nullify that attack by throwing down this card!" Kyoya said as he activate the effect as it surprised Gao and Balle. And their attacks have been blocked off.

"He's blocked the attack! Kyoya has managed to cling to 3 life!" Paruko announced.

"Then, how about this to end my turn?!" Gao asked as he throws his attack as hits Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"The fourth Dragon Force attack hits the mark, but it falls short of winning!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" The cat said.

* * *

At Seifukai...

"Kyoya Gaen will probably use his ace card in his next move." Genma assumed, "This is your moment of truth, Gao Mikado! Balle Soleil!" He tipped his cap.

* * *

"That was a splendid attack." Kyoya said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "Thanks to that I'll be able to reveal my true strength. I'm ever so grateful." It surprised Gao, "I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 3 gauge as his two monsters were destroyed in the process. Two black tornado appears as it collided together.

"What on earth is happening now?!" Paruko announced after witnessing the tornado. People are starting to panic due to the strong winds of the black tornado.

"This sensation is nothing I've felt with Azi Dahaka before." Abygale said.

"Does that mean he's gotten that much stronger?" Gaito asked.

"From the looks of this weather, it mostly seems like it." Minako said.

"With the power of the black sun... Guide the world to its demise!" Kyoya said as he regained one life, "My Buddy, Azi Dahaka... No, Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" He call forth Azi Dahaka's final form.

"However! He's blocked at the last moment, and the most powerful monster in the world, Azi Dahaka Daeva, finally makes its appearance! So how will this fight end?! It's finally time for the climax, B!" Ozon B gave a wink.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the globe.

"And now the fight resumes!"

"Meowsumes!"

* * *

At the streets, at night. Many people are watching the match on screen as they saw Azi Dahaka Daeva.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Black Sky Sun Dragon... Azi Dahaka Daeva..." Takashi said as he was surprised, "Are Gao and Bal really going to fight such an incredible monster?!"

"Go for it! Gao! Bal!" Takashi's mom said.

* * *

At the hospital, Dai felt a pain in his shoulder after seeing Daeva for a second time.

"Chief!" The turtles are concerned.

"It's nothing. Just a shoulder injury from too much drumming." Dai said, "Besides, we've got to cheer on Gao!"

* * *

"Azi Dahaka Daeva..." Balle said after seeing Daeva for the first time, "If I fight Azi Dahaka in my current state..." Then he recalled something.

* * *

 _"Don't think of anything else!" Noboru said._

* * *

It snapped Balle out of his senses, "Right now I have to think only about becoming Buddy Champion, bal!"

"When Azi Dahaka attacks a monster using 1 life, it can attack however many times it wants." Baku said.

"But Kyoya has 2 life right. He can only attack twice." Noboru said.

"Do you think that Kyoya might have a way to gain more life to attack more?" Haruka said.

"Possibility." Baku said.

"By sending Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos from my hand directly to the Drop Zone, I can gain 2 life." Kyoya said as he discarded Vragos and regained 2 life.

"Master Kyoya now has 4 life!" Paruko announced, "This means that Azi Dahaka Daeva can now attack 4 times!"

"Meow!" The cat held a sign for '4 times'

"Now, let's begin the Endless Disaster." Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka Daeva channeled his powers.

"To achieve our ideals, now is the time to return the old world to nothingness." Azi Dahaka said as he prepares to unleash his attack.

"Attack Grow Dragon Jr. with Daeva. Then activate the ability of Daeva, Endless Disaster!" Kyoya said as he paid 1 life to activate the ability. Daeva shoots his beam at Grow Dragon as he was destroyed, "Attack again, against Balle Soleil. Activate the ability of Daeva, Endless Disaster, using 1 life." He paid another life to activate the effect.

"It's said that a battle between Balle Soleil and Azi Dahaka would be so fierce that it would tear apart heaven and earth, B!" Ozon B said as he finally breaks out of the duct tape.

"I certainly didn't think I would fight you again in my current form!" Azi Dahaka said, "However, the destiny that has long been coming since ancient times shall be concluded today!" He sends out his laser attacks but Balle managed to avoid it as he flies around to dodge it, however he was hit by one of the beams as it pierced through his body and got destroyed.

"Soulguard!" Gao said as Balle was revived due to Soulguard.

"Resurrect, bal!" Balle said.

"Attack Balle Soleil again. Then, using 1 life, activate the ability of Daeva, Endless Disaster!" Kyoya paid 1 life again.

"This means Daeva can attack again right after his last attack!" Paruko announced.

"I will win this fight!" Azi Dahaka said as he makes his attack again as Balle Soleil tries to deflect with his soulblade many times, "And thereafter bring the world to its end! Die once again! Balle Soleil!" He shoots his attack but Balle used his Soulblades to stop it.

"Gao! Azi Dahaka can attack one more time, bal! You have to win this with the next card in your hand, bal!" Balle said while holding the attack.

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

"Let's become Buddy Champions, bal!" Balle said as he got destroyed.

"All of Gao's monsters are destroyed! And Azi Dahaka still has an attack left!" Paruko announced, "This is a desperate situation for Gao!"

"Gao!" Hanako yelled.

"Is he really going to lose?!" Haruka asked.

"No, he's not. I can see it." Baku said.

"This is no time for jokes, Baku!" Minako yelled.

"No, I'm serious! Because the one card that Gao has left in his hand is that card!" Baku said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the hotel room..._

 _"It's useless how many shields I load it with. The monsters will be all destroyed as soon as Azi Dahaka Daeva makes its appearance." Baku said._

 _"Is that right?" Noboru asked._

 _"Then it sounds like it wouldn't be good." Haruka said._

 _"Endless Disaster is an ability that, as long as there are life points remaining, enables repeated attacks against monsters." Kuguru explained as she looks at her tablet, "That's why Soulguard and Defense spells aren't guaranteed to counter it."_

 _"Are you saying that Kyoya's new Buddy is that a powerful monster?" Noboru asked._

 _"Yeah. Even Dai Kaido's Revolted was instantly defeated." Baku said._

 _"Really?!" Haruka asked as she was surprised. Then Noboru sighed._

 _"And he's got 20 life, to boot."_

 _"Kyoya's flag, Dragon Zwei, allows him to start with 20 life. And the thing is, his deck only has monsters." Baku said._

 _"Well, with Dragon Zwei, he can't use spells and items. Right?" Haruka asked._

 _"Yes! That's correct!" Kuguru said as she pat her head._

 _"Wait... A deck with only monsters?" Baku has thought of something._

 _"What's the matter, Baku?" Kuguru asked._

 _"Did you thought of something?" Haruka asked._

 _"Kuguru! Let me see that card list!" Baku said as he snatched her tablet._

 _"What?!" Kuguru was surprised._

 _"Hey! That's rude!" Haruka complained._

 _"Sorry! But I need to check on something. If I remember correctly..." He starts searching the card list, until he found one, "There! This one!"_

 _"Huh? That one?" Haruka asked._

 _"What is that card? I've never seen it before?" Noboru asked after looking at the card that Baku found._

 _"It's a pretty old card. But this may be the card that saves Gao."_

 _"Really?!" Haruka asked._

 _"Are you serious?!" Noboru asked._

 _"Baku, do you have it?!" Kuguru asked._

 _"Yeah! I've got it stored away in my card vault." Baku said as they got surprised._

 _"Your..." Kuguru said._

 _"Card..." Haruka said._

 _"Vault?" Noboru asked._

 _"I'll go get it right away!" Baku said._

 _"Baku, we're in America." Kuguru recalled._

 _"Huh?" Baku was confused._

 _"So, isn't your card vault's back in Japan?" Haruka asked._

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"What are you going to do?! There's no time to go back to Japan to get it!" Noboru said as Baku got shocked._

 _"How am I going to find that card over here?!" He asked._

 _"Can get it sent over from Japan?" Noboru recommended._

 _"I think only Baku would be able to find it in the vault." Kuguru said._

 _"Haruka, your brother used to have a Dragonic deck, right? Doesn't he have that card?" Noboru asked._

 _"Well... I don't think he does."_

 _"What?!" Noboru yelled._

 _"That card is old. Not even my brother gets one and he spend most of his money on card packs." Haruka said._

 _"Then we need to find some other way."_

 _"That's the only card I can think of!" Baku said as they heard the door opens._

 _"What's all the fuss?" Gaito asked as they came to the hotel._

 _"We heard noises, coming from the halls." Minako said._

 _"Don't be having the strategy meeting for the final in the open like this!" Gaito complained._

 _"What were you guys doing?" Minako asked.  
_

 _"Sorry, Gaito. Minako. But could we ask you two something?" Noboru asked._

 _"And what would that be?" Minako asked._

* * *

 _Later, they explained the situation to them._

 _"So that's what you guys are worried about? I guess this is a desperate situation." Minako said._

 _"All right then. There's no time to be sitting around." Gaito said as he stands up._

 _"Where're you going?" Baku asked._

 _"Me and Minako are going to scour all the card shops in this city." Gaito said._

 _"Gaito's got the right idea." Abygale said._

 _"We'll get that card in no time!" Minako said._

 _"But it's an old card. You might not find a shop that has it." Kuguru said._

 _"And by the time you find it, the match will begin!" Haruka said._

 _"And how many shops do you think there are? I wish I could get some cats to help out." Noboru said as he heard the cat sound._

 _"Meow! I can help out!" The black cat said as he appeared at the window._

 _"A cat!" Gaito said as he got surprised._

 _"A cat that can talk?!" Kuguru said as they got surprised, seeing many cats at the window._

 _"There's so many!" Haruka said._

 _"I understand your predicament. And we'd rather see Gao Mikado win this anyway." The black cat said as he laughs, "This is also a matter of a cat fighter's pride! We'll be happy to lend a helping paw!"_

* * *

 _Then many cats began scouring the city, in search of the card._

 _"I will stake my honor as a cat fighter and do everything I can to find that card!" The black cat said as the cats went out._

 _"All right. We should get going too." Noboru said as Gaito, Minako, and Abygale went ahead._

 _"Let's go, or we'll leave you behind!" Minako said._

 _"Huh?! Hey, where are you guys going?!" Noboru asked._

 _"It's not efficient if we stayed together. Abygale, Minako and I will search that way." Gaito said._

 _"It looks like you're on your own." Minako said._

 _"Well... I was going to suggest that myself. Okay! You guys go that way!" Noboru said, "And good luck with your girlfriend."_

 _"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled._

* * *

 _Back at the hotel. Baku is having a difficult time, building Gao's new deck._

 _"Don't you have to tell Gao about this?" Kuguru considered._

 _"Yeah. He needs to know too." Haruka said._

 _"I don't want him to worry needlessly. The only thing I can do now is to find that card and put together the best deck that I can." Baku said._

* * *

 _At one of the card shops, Noboru rushed in._

 _"Excuse me... I'm looking for a card." He asked at the cashier._

* * *

 _At the next card shop. Gaito, Minako, and Abygale asked the cashier as she shook her head, implying that she doesn't have it._

 _"I see." Gaito said._

 _"A miss." Minako said._

* * *

 _At the next one, many cats came in as they were searching for the card._

 _"Meow!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Baku focused on building the deck, while Kuguru makes her call on them with info._

 _"I heard that someone there has a card collection..." Kuguru said._

* * *

 _Later, Noboru continues running to find another card shop._

* * *

 _Gaito and his friends are running too._

* * *

 _One by one, each of them asked the shop clerks or the people of finding the whereabouts of the card._

* * *

 _At the alley, many cats returned to the black cat as they brought cards that are related in Dragon World. But he shook his head as he sees that none of those cards are what they're looking for as they got disappointed._

* * *

 _Back at the hotel, Kuguru makes another contact._

* * *

 _Noboru then continues running through the street._

 _"Darn!"_

* * *

 _Gaito and his friends are continue running._

 _"None of the shops we went into, got the card we're looking for!" Minako said._

 _"Are we destined not to find it?" Gaito asked._

* * *

 _Then many cats runs amok._

 _"Meow!"_

 _"A cat's honor is at stake!" The black cat said._

* * *

 _"There's no time left!" Kuguru said as she makes another call._

 _"Oh... Please hurry guys." Haruka said._

* * *

 _At the card shop in an alley, Ozon B's cat came out of the store as she sighed for not finding the card. Then she heard a noise._

 _"Hm?" She looked as she saw many cats behind the fence. One cat, coming from above the fence as it was a yellow cat, wearing a cowboy outfit appears._

 _"Meow!"  
_

 _"Huh?" The cat was the confused as the cowboy cat pull out something from his suit._

 _"Meow! Meow! Meow!" He revealed it to her as she was surprised._

 _"Meow!"_

* * *

 _Back at the hotel..._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, meow!" The black cat said as he returned, "Will this do?" He asked as Ozon B's cat showed the card to Kuguru as she was surprised._

 _"Baku!" Kuguru showed the card to Baku as he takes it._

 _"A tailor-made deck for the final is now complete!" Baku said as he finished building the deck, "This is the best deck I could possibly put together for Gao and Bal right now._ "

* * *

The match continues...

"Will Gao able to avoid Azi Dahaka's last attack?!" Paruko announced.

"If you consider yourself my rival, then try to overcome this desperate situation." Kyoya said, "I want to enjoy myself more. Attack the fighter!"

"Farewell, Gao Mikado! Ha!" Azi Dahaka unleashed his attack.

"Cast! Dragonic Fortune!" Gao cast as a huge dragon appears as it shines with three sparkles, blocking off Azi Dahaka's attack.

"Dragonic Fortune?!" Ozon B asked as he got surprised but then his cat comes again as she wraps him with tape again.

"Meow! Meow!"

"I told you that cat will be doing the commentary." Paruko recalled.

"Meow!"

"Dragonic Fortune is a spell that can be used when the fighter is attacked. It nullifies the opponent's attack and places the top card of each player's deck to the Drop Zone." Gao explained as he landed near Kyoya, "If a card happens to be a monster, then the fighter will receive damage corresponding to the monster size."

"I never would've thought you'd have such an old card in your deck. I'm impressed, Gao Mikado." Kyoya complimented.

"This is the card that Baku and the others searched so desperately for us." Gao said.

"Normally, it would be too risky to put in the deck. After all, you could end up only damaging yourself if things go wrong." Baku said.

"But it's a different story if we're up against Dragon Zwei." Noboru said.

"Every card in the deck is a monster." Kuguru said.

"And none of them are spells or items." Haruka said.

"Kyoya reduced his life points to 1, thanks to Endless Disaster." Abygale said.

"So he left himself a very fatal mistake." Minako said.

"But as long as a monster of size 0 isn't revealed, it would be hard to avoid any damage." Gaito said.

"Oh, my goodness! It appears that the fight will be decided by the top card of each player's deck!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" The cat held a sign, 'Big Fight!'

"So, what is Master Kyoya's card?!" Paruko announced as Kyoya draws the top card as he looked at it and revealed.

"Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" He said as the crowd cheered all of the sudden.

"It's the size 3 Daeva! Master Kyoya's life is gone!" Paruko announced as Kyoya's life reached to 0.

"It's now your turn." Kyoya said to Gao as it's his turn to draw.

"All eyes on him! What does Gao have as his top card?!" Paruko announced as Gao draws the top card.

"Gao's going to win, right?!" Hanako asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Gao has 3 life points left, after all!" Suzumi said.

"As long as it's a magic or item card, or a monster of size 2 or less, Gao will win this!" Noboru said.

"But if he draws out a size 3. He'll take the same damage as Kyoya's!" Haruka said.

"No. Because there should be almost no size 3 cards in his Bullets of the Sun deck!" Baku said, "He's practically won this!" Gao drew the card as he smiled for his expectations.

"Gao's smiling?" Minako asked.

"What will destiny choose?" Gaito asked.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Bal watches the match...

"Gao..." Bal said with concern.

* * *

Gao chuckled as he revealed the card, "Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil!"

"What on earth?! It's the size 3 Balle Soleil!" Paruko announced as she got surprised. And the cat held the flag, '3 Damage!', "Gao is hit with 3 damage and his life is down to 0 too!" Gao takes 3 damage as his life reached to 0. The crowd became somewhat confused and started to complained for what they're seeing, "Incredibly, this fight ends in a draw!"

"I don't believe this." Kuguru said.

"I didn't think this would end in a draw." Haruka said.

"Of all the cards..." Baku felt frustrated.

"It was Balle Soleil?!" Noboru asked.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Bal cries.

"Gao..."

* * *

"Man! What a waste. Gao might've won if it's not Balle Soleil."Minako said.

"But Daeva might've called Balle Soleil." Abygale said.

"The Super Sun Dragon and the Black Sky Sun Dragon... This could their destiny, going way back to ancient times." Gaito said.

"Gao! Bal couldn't win, bal!" Bal cries in the Drop Zone.

"Bal, don't get so down about it. It's not like we lost. It's just a draw." Gao said.

"Draw?" Kyoya asked as he picks the card from his hand and raised it, "Do you really believe that?"

"You're finally going to use it?" Azi Dahaka asked as dark purple aura glowed.

"What is it?!" Gao asked.

"They're both already at 0 life, so what does Master Kyoya intend to do with the card in his hand?!" Paruko announced as Kyoya is activating the card. And everyone got surprised for what they're seeing.

"The flag that follows Dragon Ein and Dragon Zwei, the third flag, Dragon Drei!" Kyoya calls out as Dragon Zwei has been destroyed as it was replaced with Dragon Drei, the same card that he got that was developed.

"What's going on?!" Kuguru asked as she got surprised.

"The flag's changed!" Noboru said.

"Is that allowed?!" Haruka asked.

"Dragon Drei?! From his hand?!" Baku asked as he got surprised. Then the purple aura light rises to the stadium above, creating lightning storms. Then Abygale started to reacted.

"What's the matter, Abygale?!" Gaito asked as he noticed Abygale's acting strange.

* * *

At the helicopter, Jack and Ryuuga are starting to get reacted all of the sudden.

"Ryuuga!" Daisuke said.

"Are you all right, Jack?!" Tasuku said as they starting to react ever more, "Jack!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Ryuuga!"

* * *

Then the power has been flowing into Kyoya.

"This fight isn't over yet." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Gao asked.

"I shall lead you all to a new world!" He said as the power starts to grow stronger. The power backfired as the flag, Dragon Drei, starts to malfunction as it explodes. Kyoya got caught in it as Gao flies back to avoid the explosion.

"The flag exploded?!" Paruko announced as she was surprised of seeing this.

"Meow?! Meow?! Meow!" The cat got surprised too. Kyoya was about to fall off the stage as someone came by and rescued him. It was Rouga, who wears his mask as his former ego, as he saved Kyoya and landed on the area.

"Are you all right, Kyoya?" Rouga asked.

"Senior Aragami?" Gao asked as he was surprised of seeing him.

"It seems like Dragon Drei was incomplete." Kyoya said as Rouga helps him up.

"I did warn you." Rouga said.

"If you were in the same position that I was in, I'm sure you would've use it too. Even if you knew that the card is incomplete." Kyoya said as Rouga did not say anything to argue. Then Paruko drops in.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're okay with the draw, right?" Paruko asked for a confirmation.

"Meow!" The cat brought out a flag, 'Draw.'

"And we can just say that both players are winners. Okay?" She asked. But then Rouga turned his head to her as he glared at her. He frighten Paruko and the cat.

"Meow!" She held a sign for Fear.

"Let me explain." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya!" Rouga complained.

"Give me the microphone, Paruko." Kyoya said.

"Yes, Master Kyoya!" Paruko said as she handed him the microphone.

"Everyone, as you saw in the last turn, life points for both Gao Mikado and myself were reduced to 0 simultaneously. According to the rules, that would mean that the fight is a draw. But I don't think anyone wants it to end like that. That is why I want a rematch of this final battle." Kyoya announced as Gao smiled.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"I promise that we will hold a deciding match for the Buddy Championship!" Kyoya said as Bal was amazed.

* * *

Then the crowd cheered for the exception of a rematch.

* * *

At the hospital...

"A deciding match for the Buddy Championship?!" Dai asked as he got surprised.

"Deciding match, turtle?!" The turtle asked as he got surprised.

* * *

At Kyoya's room, Sakaki managed to free himself as he looked at the TV.

"So he decided to make a rematch, huh?" Sakaki asked, "Well, it doesn't matter, he got what he deserved. But just you wait, I'll have my revenge on you later, Kyoya Gaen." He said as he left the room.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Does that mean he has to fight that monster again?" Takashi asked, "That's pretty tough on Gao." Then his mom drinks the tea.

* * *

"Wait, Kyoya is having a rematch against Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Who would've thought it would turn out this way?" Baku asked.

"Abygale..." Gaito check on Abygale as he was back to normal.

"I'm fine now, Gaito." Abygale said.

"Well, that's a relief. You really scared us there." Minako said.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

"He's going to win next time for sure! Gao!" Hanako cheered.

"Bal!" Suzumi cheered.

"Do you agree, Gao?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Gao agrees as he give a thumb up.

"That's what I want too, bal!" Bal said as he came out of the Drop Zone.

"Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal loves Buddyfight, bal! So if there's a strong opponent, I want to fight him as many times as I can, bal!"

"You insignificant trash! Are you serious?!" Azi Dahaka said as he got angry.

"I'm serious, bal!" Bal said as he was burning with pride.

"Shall we go, my friend?" Kyoya asked Rouga.

"Sure. But what about Sakaki?" Rouga asked.

"He'll be going to jail as his punishment for betrayal. We'll deal with him later." Kyoya said.

"Understood."

"Well, we'll be excusing ourselves now."

"Hang on! Why is Senior Aragami here?!" Gao asked as he was confused of what's going on.

"I've abandoned that name." Rouga said as Gao got surprised.

"What?!"

"Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil! When we meet again, I will be sure to eliminate you forever!" Azi Dahaka swore, "Be prepared to meet your fate!" He then returned as a card again as it was sent back to Kyoya's Dark Core.

"Make sure that you train and become stronger for the deciding match, Gao Mikado." Kyoya said as he and Rouga leaves the stage.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" The cat quickly unwraps the tape, releasing Ozon B. And she explained to him.

"What?! You found it hard to do the commentary for the fight?" Ozon B asked, "I suppose now you understand the struggles I have to endure!" He boasted.

* * *

At the helicopter...

"Dragon Drei..." Tasuku said as he looked at the match on the tablet, "Maybe it's connected in some way with that strange episode you and Ryuuga experienced."

"Is there a connection between the Dragon Drei and our two dragons?" Daisuke asked.

"You think?!" Jack realized something.

"It could be..." Ryuuga said.

"We need to get to Cho-Taiyo Island and check things out right away." Tasuku said.

"But are there going to be somethings over there that we need?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sure a secret still lies there. A mystery behind the Dragon Force and Balle Soleil hidden on Cho-Taiyo Island." Tasuku said as they almost reached to Cho-Taiyo Island.

* * *

Back at the hotel...

"This, right here. I'm sure Kyoya is calling out Dragon Drei right here." Baku said as he demonstrated the clip of the match.

"That's what I heard too!" Gao said.

"Drei is the same as dry in English." Noboru said, "I bet you're going to see some kind of dragon that looks like it's been hung out to dry." He demonstrated about a dragon who was dried up and skin and bones.

"That's amazing, Kitten Shirt, bal!"

"You're really picking up on your English!" Gao complimented.

"Just ask me anything about English." Noboru said as he was boasting.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah right. Let Drei means dry." Minako said.

"What was that?!" Noboru yelled.

"No. Actually Minako's right." Baku said as Noboru got shocked.

"So you two are trying to make a fool of me?!" Noboru asked angrily as he got embarrassed.

"Hey, calm down. There's no need to get embarrassed about it." Minako said.

"The flag that Kyoya used before was Dragon Ein. Ein means one in German. And the flag he's using now is..." Baku said as Kuguru realized something.

"Dragon Zwei! Zwei means two in German!" Kuguru said.

"Then does that mean that Dragon Drei..." Haruka said as Baku realized something.

"Means three in German!" Baku said as it surprised them, "So, Dragon Drei is a new flag that Kyoya intends to use.

"Then, back there Kyoya was trying to change his flag?!" Gao asked.

"Hang on a second! Can you even change your flag in the middle of a fight?!" Noboru asked.

"Well, I don't know if the rule imply to that." Minako said.

"Me neither." Baku said.

"Perhaps Dragon Drei is a card that can change Buddyfight, or rather, can change destiny itself." Gaito said as the group were thinking about that. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who's coming here at this late hour?" Minako asked.

"Um, I'll get it." Noboru said as he went to check on who it is, "Who is... You're..." He opened the door as he saw the same man who was at the building the other day.

"Someone you know, bal?" Bal asked as he and the others checked on him. Noboru opened it as the man went in.

"I am the director of the U.S. Western Area Competition Administrative Bureau. I've come to notify you of the competition headquarter's decision." He introduced himself and informed.

"Competition headquarter's decision?" Gao asked.

"The deciding match of the Buddy Championship will be held in two months' time." He informed as it surprised them.

"Two months, huh?" Baku asked.

"Sounds like it'll be awhile." Minako said.

"It is quite a lot of time in between." Kuguru said.

Please keep your training. We look forward to some wonderful fighting." The man said as he closed the door and left.

"What're you going to do?" Noboru asked.

"Bal, we're heading back to Japan." Gao said.

"Bal?" Bal is confused.

"With 2 months to go, I'm sure that Kyoya Gaen will be able to complete Dragon Drei. In order to beat it, all we can do is to train hard!" Gao said.

"All right, bal!" Bal said as everyone nodded.

"Let's go for it! Buddy Champion!" Gao and Bal said together.

* * *

Later, at the airplane, Gao and his family, including Bal were inside as they were heading back to Japan.

* * *

At the hotel room...

"I heard that Gao Mikado has returned to Japan." Rouga informed as Kyoya is having tea.

"Hm. We should go back to Japan as well." Kyoya recommended.

"Then..."

"Project Triple D is in its final stages. I will complete Dragon Drei, and be sure to achieve my objective." Kyoya said as he drinks his tea.

"And what about Sakaki? We now that he escaped and must've went back to Japan." Rouga said.

"No need. He will be dealt with in later time. And besides... The world will be reborn in 2 months time."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing 1 card!"

"Presenting one now!" He snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a male anthropomorphic and bipedal kid dragon with emerald green radiant scales and whose height is half that of Ryuusei's, he wears a platinum color futuristic battle suit and helmet with visor with dark blue highlights on the helmet, chest and shoulders, at the center of his chest is a neon blue star-shaped gem, he also wears small dark blue hi-tech arm braces with red highlights, he also has green detachable wings that powers up when flying, "This is Photonic Kid, Hoshi. A size 0 monster with 3000 power, 2000 defense and a critical of 2. He gets 2000 power and defense when there's a Ryuusei on the field. And if Hoshi leaves the field, I gain a gauge and draw 2 cards."

"He really sound useful."

"He follows you because you're his inspiration."

"Ah, I see."

"This chapter is done. The next one will be about the friendly reunion of our old friend who use the Dungeon World user. And we'll get to see it in action. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	48. Kiri Returns Once Again

Chapter 48: Kiri Returns Once Again

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "The final round of the WBC Cup World Championships will determine the Buddy Champion!"

"Farewell, Gao Mikado! Ha!" Azi Dahaka unleashed his attack.

"Cast! Dragonic Fortune!" Gao cast as a huge dragon appears as it shines with three sparkles, blocking off Azi Dahaka's attack.

"Dragonic Fortune?!" Ozon B asked as he got surprised but then his cat comes again as she wraps him with tape again.

"Meow! Meow!"

"I told you that cat will be doing the commentary." Paruko recalled.

"Meow!"

"Dragonic Fortune is a spell that can be used when the fighter is attacked. It nullifies the opponent's attack and places the top card of each player's deck to the Drop Zone." Gao explained as he landed near Kyoya, "If a card happens to be a monster, then the fighter will receive damage corresponding to the monster size."

"I never would've thought you'd have such an old card in your deck. I'm impressed, Gao Mikado." Kyoya complimented.

"This is the card that Baku and the others searched so desperately for us." Gao said.

"Normally, it would be too risky to put in the deck. After all, you could end up only damaging yourself if things go wrong." Baku said.

"But it's a different story if we're up against Dragon Zwei." Noboru said.

"Every card in the deck is a monster." Kuguru said.

"And none of them are spells or items." Haruka said.

"Kyoya reduced his life points to 1, thanks to Endless Disaster." Abygale said.

"So he left himself a very fatal mistake." Minako said.

"But as long as a monster of size 0 isn't revealed, it would be hard to avoid any damage." Gaito said.

"Oh, my goodness! It appears that the fight will be decided by the top card of each player's deck!" Paruko announced.

"Meow!" The cat held a sign, 'Big Fight!'

"So, what is Master Kyoya's card?!" Paruko announced as Kyoya draws the top card as he looked at it and revealed.

"Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" He said as the crowd cheered all of the sudden.

"It's the size 3 Daeva! Master Kyoya's life is gone!" Paruko announced as Kyoya's life reached to 0.

"It's now your turn." Kyoya said to Gao as it's his turn to draw.

"All eyes on him! What does Gao have as his top card?!" Paruko announced as Gao draws the top card.

"Gao's going to win, right?!" Hanako asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Gao has 3 life points left, after all!" Suzumi said.

"As long as it's a magic or item card, or a monster of size 2 or less, Gao will win this!" Noboru said.

"But if he draws out a size 3. He'll take the same damage as Kyoya's!" Haruka said.

"No. Because there should be almost no size 3 cards in his Bullets of the Sun deck!" Baku said, "He's practically won this!" Gao drew the card as he smiled for his expectations.

"Gao's smiling?" Minako asked.

"What will destiny choose?" Gaito asked.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Bal watches the match...

"Gao..." Bal said with concern.

* * *

Gao chuckled as he revealed the card, "Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil!"

"What on earth?! It's the size 3 Balle Soleil!" Paruko announced as she got surprised. And the cat held the flag, '3 Damage!', "Gao is hit with 3 damage and his life is down to 0 too!" Gao takes 3 damage as his life reached to 0.

"Unbelievably, it ended in a draw, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!" His cat said.

"The Buddy Champion Deciding Round will be held in 2 months! Gao and friends headed back to Japan to prepare for the rematch!"

"Meow meow!" The cat pulled the curtain as it shows a letters of WBC.

* * *

At Dungeon World, everything was peaceful with the monsters are making life easy.

"Working all day in a field... Our dungeon home has a terrace-fying number of terraced fields!" Joker said.

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Kiri asked, as he was wearing a farmer outfit, picking up wheat.

"You got it! And the scythes on my arms are just the right size for reaping wheat!" Joker said as he looked at his scythe, "What do you think? Was that stone cold, or what?" He asked as Kiri chuckled.

"That was a good one." Kiri said as he placed the wheat to the pile. Then he felt tired, "Joker, I think it's time for lunch..." Then he heard sounds of wind as he looked up at the sky, "That's..." He saw a black hole from the sky as a dragon monster came out of it. But when it tried to enter Dungeon World, it got blocked off by the barrier.

"That's a dragon from Darkness Dragon World." Joker recognized the appearance of the monster.

"It's trying to enter this world." Kiri said as the dragon tries to break through the barrier.

"But why? It's impossible to enter a world that isn't your own." Joker recalled.

"Perhaps something disastrous is happening to the universe." Kiri assumed.

"Disastrous? Like what?" Joker asked as Kiri transforms to his true form. He then bowed, "Lord Miserea." Kiri changed to Miserea. His appearance is same, but his form is different, he has a black suit with a two blue orbs on the chest, with blue and white linings. Has light blue transparent cloak float around him, grey horns on the shoulder. Blue orbs on the hands.

"I call upon my power as Judge and Calm King. I will find out what is happening." Miserea created a orb as he looked to see the source. His orb revealed Kyoya's new flag, Dragon Drei, "Dragon Drei?!"

* * *

At night, at the building where Kyoya owns. Kiri walks to the building to get answers. But the difference is that, he wears the clothes of his former ego, the Grim Reaper.

"Stop." A voice said as Kiri stopped, "What business do you have here, Kiri Hyoryu?" It was Rouga, who appeared, "No, in that getup... I should call you Grim Reaper."

"Why are you here?" Kiri asked.

"That's my line."

"I'm here to see Kyoya Gaen. I have something to discuss with him." Kiri explained.

"Kyoya has nothing to say. Beat it." Rouga said.

"And if I refuse?" He asked as Rouga spins his spear.

"Then I'll chase you off using Brute Force! Grim Reaper!" Rouga was going to attack Kiri. Then they started to battle.

"Senior Aragami! I want to stay friends with you!" Kiri said.

"I've abandon that name! I have no friends!" Rouga said as he makes his strike but then something wrapped on Rouga's arm as it stopped his attack, "What?!" He saw a white and yellow metallic whip with the end of the whip having a small snake's head with yellow fangs, "This is... It can't be!" He looked as he saw Daisuke,holding the item, but instead of himself, he wore his former ego, "Daisuke Masamune! No... The original Masked Dragon!"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Wolf?" Daisuke asked.

"What are you doing here?" Rouga asked.

"I called Daisuke and told him about what's going on. He's agreed to help me and wanted to find out the truth as well." Kiri explained.

"Stand down. You can't go against my item." Daisuke said.

"This is a Galactic item. Why would you..."

"Hmph. Not all of my cards have turned to Photonic." He smirked.

"Well, it won't work on me!" Rouga said as he used his spear as he broke the whip.

"Ah!" Daisuke fell from pulling Ophicua.

"Daisuke!" Kiri yelled.

"And now for you!" Rouga said as he makes his attack but then Joker appeared as he blocked off Rouga's attack.

"We have only one goal. To prevent the completion of Dragon Drei." Joker said as Rouga stepped back.

"Dragon Drei is a card that Kyoya Gaen has created to force all the dragons of this universe to obey him." Kiri explained, "It is triggered by the moment that Azi Dahaka and Balle Soleil begin battling, creating a future of only chaos."

"I don't care!" Rouga said. Daisuke then stands up.

"Damn. That guy's persistent." Daisuke said.

"What now? It looks like we can't convince him to let us through. And I don't think Daisuke would able to distract him in time." Joker said.

"We don't want to fight Senior Aragami. Let's think of a different solution." Kiri recommended.

"All right." Joker agreed.

"Daisuke! We need to retreat!" Kiri said.

"Got it!" Daisuke said as they escaped.

"Kiri..." Rouga said, "I've already abandon everything."

* * *

At the rooftop. Daisuke sighed.

"I never thought he wanted me to wear this. I haven't become Masked Dragon for awhile now." He touched his face, "I guess I wouldn't need my mask anymore to hide my identify. But Sakaki... Why is he so persisted of making me becoming Masked Dragon again. Why is he doing this?"

* * *

The next day, near the Aibo Academy...

"Oh man... The jetlag made me oversleep, but we just barely made it in time!" Gao said, "It's been a long while since we last went to school. Can't wait to see everybody!" He got excited.

"And Bal can't wait to see lunch, bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"You really are a glutton." Gao said as he expects it, "School isn't just a place to eat, you know."

"Bal knows that, bal!" Bal got embarrassed. Then Gao sighed.

"But it's too bad that Daisuke can't be our teacher in class anymore." Gao said.

"Why, bal?"

"He's the member of the Buddy Police. I don't think he have two jobs." Gao said.

"Can't he make the time to teach Bal and Gao, bal?"

"If he were, it would've been easy. But it's difficult to handle it when you're the member of the Buddy Police." Gao said as they reached to the top.

"Huh?!" Both were surprised as they saw a crowd of students gathering to Tasuku, Daisuke and Gaito and with their Buddies.

"What's all this?" Gao asked.

"Bal?" Bal asked.

"You guys are the best! We're all so proud of you!" The male student said.

"That's our dear Master Tasuku for you!" The girl student said as many girls gathered around Tasuku.

"He's so amazing!"

"Look at Jack floating! So cute!"

"You may be antisocial, but you sure bring it when it counts!" A male student said as many students gathered around Gaito.

"You're a real man, Gaito Kurouzu!"

"Abygale! Please shake my hand!"

"Hey! Can I ask your girlfriend some questions too?!"

"You're awesome, Daisuke!" Another male student said as many gathered around Daisuke.

"You may not be our teacher anymore, but you are a skilled fighter!"

"Ryuuga! Give us your autograph!"

"Hey! It's Gao Mikado!" Another student said.

"It's Gao and Bal! If they win the next battle, they'll be world champions!" The female student said.

"Huh?" Gao and Bal were confused as the crowd gathered around him as they charged at him.

"We're counting on you, Gao! Show the whole world how strong our Aibo Academy is!" A male student asked.

"We believe in you, little Bal!" Female student said.

"Whoa, hold on! Don't push! Don't shove!" Gao yelled as he got crushed into the crowd.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Everyone's ridiculously hyped up." Noboru said.

"Well, can you blame them?" Kuguru asked as Haruka chuckled.

"As expected for those two to earn fame." Haruka said.

"Of course, after all, three students and our former teacher from our school, participated in the World Championships!" Kuguru said.

"I'm part of the World's Best 5 too, you know!" Noboru said.

"Don't take it personally. It's probably just that they were Japan Representatives." Baku said.

"And Noboru's a America Representative, so he doesn't count!" Haruka said.

"What was that?!" Noboru yelled.

"You're not going to help Gaito?" Baku asked Minako.

"Not with this crowd, I think I'll wait until lunchtime and then I'll join him later." Minako said.

* * *

At the rooftop...

"Ugh, so tired." Gao said as he, Gaito, Tasuku, Minako, and Daisuke are with in.

"Now that it's lunch time, maybe everyone's calm down a little." Tasuku said.

"Heh, not unless they see their favorite celebrities again. They won't go back to normal that easily." Minako said.

"I suppose that she does have a point." Daisuke said.

"Well, I'm glad that they're happy for us, but..." Gao said as he got exhausted.

"At this rate, we won't last the entire day." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Abygale said.

"Aww, poor Gaito. Want me to help you end the crowd?" Minako requested.

"No! They keep asking if you were my girlfriend! And I keep telling them no!"

"It won't hurt to be honest, Gaito." Abygale said.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Gao." Gao heard someone as he saw Kiri.

"Hey! Kiri?! It's you, Kiri!" Gao recognized his old friend.

"It's been awhile."

"You came all the way from Dungeon World just to see me?!" Gao asked excitedly as he grabbed Kiri's hands and shake it.

"Yeah."

"When did you get here?!" He asked.

"This morning. I ever informed Daisuke about me coming here." Kiri said.

"Huh?" He turned to Daisuke as he nervously chuckled.

"I suppose I forgot to mention that Kiri will be coming. I would've told you but with the crowd... I forget."

"Who's this, bal?"

"That guy over there is Kiri Hyoryu!" Ryuuga said.

"A comrade, who once fought at our side." Jack said.

"Let introduce you, Kiri! This is Bal! My Buddy!" Gao introduced his Buddy to Kiri.

"Nice to meet you, Bal. I'm Kiri Hyoryu. I hope we can be friends." Kiri introduced himself as he extended his hand and Bal takes it.

"If Kiri is Gao's friend, he's Bal's friend too, bal! Nice to meet you, bal!"

"These three are Gaito Kurouzu, Minako Tamamo, and Abygale." Gao introduced them to Kiri, "They're my pals too!"

"I'm Kiri. Nice to meet you." Kiri said.

"Yeah." Gaito said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Abygale said.

"Likewise." Minako said.

"So, what's with the sudden visit?" Gao asked.

"Um, actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. More precisely, I need to talk to Gao and Bal." Kiri said.

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"Talk?" Gao asked as Daisuke was expecting this. But then the announcement bell rang.

"This is your student council president, Magoroku Shido. Gao Mikado, Gaito Kurouzu, Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune. Please report to the student council office immediately." Shido announced.

* * *

At the student council office...

"An exhibition match after school?" Gao asked after Shido explained the reason.

"That's right. A Buddyfight Match to calm all the students who are excited by your triumphant return." Shido explained, "In other words, letting off steam!"

"I have no interest in that." Gaito said.

"I get that I'm involved for this, but I don't think I'm necessary to do so." Daisuke said.

"I agree. I think everyone would rather see Gao Buddyfight than us." Tasuku said.

"A Buddyfight, huh?" Gao wondered, "All right! President Shido! Count me in!" He decided.

"Oh?! You'll do it?! I'm so glad!" Shido said, "In that case, you'll need an opponent, and..." He explained, 'If I defeat a finalist from the World Championships, my popularity will go through the roof!' He thinks as he smirked, "I, the student council president of Aibo Academy, will personally face you in battle!" He offered.

"No, I've already decided on another opponent." Gao said as Shido got surprised.

"What?!"

* * *

At the rooftop...

"Right now, I want to Buddyfight Kiri!" Gao said as Kiri watches him on his crystal orb.

'Dragon Drei is sure to be used in the Buddy Champion Deciding Round two months from now. The only way I can stop that is to kidnap Bal, whose true identify is Balle Soleil.' Kiri thinks as his orb disappeared and turns to Bal, 'If I don't do that... This world will...' He reached his hand to grab Bal.

"Gao... Let's become Buddy Champion, bal..." Bal said in his sleep. It surprised Kiri as he felt frustrated.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage.

"Thanks for waiting, Aibo Academy pals! Here's our suddenly scheduled after-school exhibition match! Facing off are these two! Finalist in the WBC Cup World Championships! Back from America, it's Gao Mikado! And... An unbelievable surprise! A former student of our school! It's been awhile, but he's back! Kiri Hyoryu!" Paruko announced as Gao and Kiri in the stage.

"Kiri! Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden!" Gao apologized.

"It's fine, I'm honored, Gao." Kiri said.

"It's so exciting!" Haruka said.

"It's been such a long time since those two have had a Buddyfight!" Kuguru said.

"You can say that again." Baku said.

"Incidentally, Student Council President Shido came up with the idea for this match!" Paruko announced as Shido was waving in the audience, "Talk about considerate!"

"I wanted to be the one fighting." Shido said as he cried in depression.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for! Analysis by..." The usual explosion occurred as Ozon B appears, wearing a Uncle Sam costume, "Just like Gao Mikado, I'm back from America! Just like Kiri Hyoryu! I'm from Dungeon World!" He held the mini Dungeon World flag, "I, Ozon B, will be deliver a spiritual and wonderful analysis, B!"

"Meow!" The cat came out of his hat with the sign, 'We're back!'

"This Kiri guy... Is he strong?" Gaito asked.

"Oh, he's strong all right." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Just watch and see." Tasuku said.

"Joker. I'm going to defeat Gao in this match." Kiri said, "And then I'll take Bal away from Gao."

"Are you really okay with that?" Joker asked.

"Yeah. Even if Gao hates me because of it."

"Looks like this match will be a rough one."

"Well then, will both players please Luminize their decks?" Paruko requested.

"The joint fists! Connected hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"Here and now, the final judgement is made. Luminize, Last Apocalypse!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World, bal!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Kiri Hyoryu!" Paruko declared.

"Charge. And Draw. I call Twin Tail Incubus to the center. Incubus' ability, activate. I pay 2 life and add a Mission card from my deck to my hand." He paid 2 life as he draw the card from his deck, "I set Mission Card of Judgement, Great Spell, Apocalypse!" He placed 3 soul cards in the Great Spell.

"Great Spell, Apocalypse?" Noboru asked.

"Did he use that card before?" Haruka asked.

"Do you know anything about that spell, Baku?" Kuguru asked.

"No..." Baku said.

"A Mission card is a type of spell that is activated by fulfilling certain requirements." Ozon B explained as his cat came out of his head.

"Meow meow!" She held a flag, 'Great Spell.'

"Twin Tail Incubus! Attack Gao!" Incubus attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"When the 3 Soul cards in Great Spell, Apocalypse are gone, that's when... The icy calm king will manifest and deliver his judgement on this match!" Kiri explained.

* * *

"Gao has the second move. He calls Mera Driver Dragon to the left... And calls Prominence Dragon to the right! Then..." Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge and equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" He paid 1 gauge as he equipped his item and jumps to the center.

"He's already unleashing his Gao Formation!" Paruko recognized Gao's tactics.

"Mera Driver! Prominence! I'm counting on you!" Gao said, "Do a Link Attack on the center!" Both of them jumps up as they make their attack on Incubus.

"Due to Mera Driver's effect, both monsters currently have gained Penetrate!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 life and cast! Glacious Defense Wall!" Kiri paid 1 life as he cast a barrier to protect Incubus.

"Kiri Hyoryu protects Incubus and increases his gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Kiri gains a gauge.

"Then I'll go next!" Gao said as he makes his attack as he strikes at Incubus, destroying it.

"This time, the attack succeeds!" Paruko announced.

"Apocalypse's effect! When a monster is destroyed, a soul card is destroyed as well." Kiri said as the soul card from his set spell has been destroyed.

"It doesn't matter if it's your monster or an enemy?" Noboru asked.

"I'm a Dungeon World monster myself, and I don't know anything about this spell at all." Ozon B said.

"Kirir Hyoryu's set spell certainly has our interest!" Paruko announced, "Either way, Gao Mikado's turn is over now. Next, it's Kiri Hyoryu's turn!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Hidden Crossbow!" Kiri cast as arrow shot at Prominence, destroying it.

"I know this spell, B! It's the Counterspell that lets you destroy a monster with 3000 or lower defense!" Ozon B explained.

"And another of Apocalypse's soul cards is destroyed!" Paruko announced as Apocalypse's soul card has been destroyed.

"I equip! Staff of the Calm King... Rod is Miserea!" He equipped a staff with a spear made of water with gold tip on it.

"Once again, he's brought out a new item card!" Paruko announced.

"I'm terribly sorry... This is another one that I don't know anything about." Ozon B said as he was disappointed.

"Meow meow!" The cat came out with a cardboard sign, 'Not enough studying!'

"Rod of Miserea's ability, activate!" Kiri paid 2 gauge, "I pay 2 gauge and destroy a monster on the field!" He destroyed Mera Driver Dragon with a water rushing from above.

"Mera Driver is destroyed too!" Paruko announced as another soul card from Apocalypse has been destroyed.

"Now Apocalypse is out of soul cards." Kuguru said.

"What is he going to do now?" Haruka asked.

"Is Kiri going to make his move?" Noboru asked.

"Yeah." Baku said.

"Apocalypse's ability, activate! I draw a card." Kiri activated the effect as he drew a card.

"Oh. It was just a spell that lets you draw a card." Ozon B said as he expected it.

"And I cast! The Mission Complete that can only be cast when Apocalypse is out of soul cards, Extreme Spell Apocalypse Day!" Kiri cast.

"Just as I thought, it's a combo deck!" Gao figured.

"As the combo is complete, the king who bestows victory will now manifest. From my deck, I call myself! Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea! To the center!"

"He can call Miserea from the deck?!" Ozon B asked as his head springs out.

"Meow meow meow meow!" The cat said while holding the flag, 'It's been a while!' Then a water vortex rises to the center as Kiri transforms to his true form.

"I am Miserea. The one that will judge the universe, the cold-blooded king." Kiri revealed himself as Miserea, dispersing out of the vortex.

"Kiri turned into a monster, bal!" Bal said as he was surprised.

"This is my true form. I'm Judgement of the Cold-Blooded King, Miserea!" Miserea introduced himself.

"Here he is! Kiri heads into battle! So that's what the set spell Apocalypse was for!" Paruko announced.

"Oh wow. So Kiri was a monster this whole time?" Minako asked.

"I never dreamed that he was a monster." Gaito said.

"Judgement of the Cold-Blooded King, Miserea. Size 3, and a critical of 5! An amazing power of 20000 power and defense!" Paruko announced as the crowd were amazed for Miserea's power and defense.

"T-Twenty thousand?!" Kuguru asked as they were surprised.

"For real?!" Noboru asked.

"That's a lot!" Haruka said.

"That's a little too strong!" Shido said as he was surprised.

"But he has a Lifelink of 10! That's one big risk he's taking, B!" Ozon B said as the cat held a sign, 'Lifelink 10.'

"A Lifelink of 10?" Minako asked.

"The moment he's destroyed, the game will end." Gaito explained.

"Truly, they're united in body and mind." Abygale said.

"I Buddycall Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Freeze! It feels stone good to say it after such a long while!" Joker said.

"Attack Gao." Miserea said.

"Roger that!" Joker attacks Gao, "Stein Espada!" He inflicted one damage. Then Miserea charged his Rod of Miserea.

"Niass Pressure!" Miserea released a blast of water to Gao.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life and gained a gauge.

"Gao blocks the attack, increasing his life and gauge!" Paruko announced.

"I activate my ability. If I pay 2 gauge and send Apocalypse to the Drop Zone, I can attack a second time." Miserea paid 2 gauge as Apocalypse has been sent to the Drop Zone.

"Unbelievable!" Jack was amazed.

"He attack a second time for paying the cost!" Ryuuga said.

"Another attack with 5 critical?!" Gaito asked.

"This is getting to be an interesting fight all of the sudden." Minako said.

"Niass Pressure!" Miserea attacks Gao.

"No problem! Bal Flame's ability, activate!" Gao activates as his Bal Flame has been destroyed, blocking off the attack but taking 3 damage.

"Gao Mikado sends his item to the Drop Zone and reduce the damage by 2!" Paruko announced.

"I expected no less from you, Gao. My turns is over." Miserea declared.

"Gao Mikado has somehow managed to survive, but how can he overcome Miserea's 20000 defense?!" Paruko announced.

"I'm surprised that he's managed to corner Gao and Bal like this, to tell the truth." Jack said.

"Well, you gotta admit, he has high attack and defense and critical. He's giving himself the advantage he needs." Ryuuga said.

"Just as we thought." Tasuku said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We can sense that grim determination in the way for his Buddyfight." Daisuke said.

"Don't tell me... Dragon Drei?!" Jack assumed.

"You think that Kiri knows something about this?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah. That's the only thing we can think of." Tasuku said, "Daisuke, Kiri told you something, didn't he?"

"He did. But I promised him that I won't tell anyone about what's going on. And I intend to keep the secret." Daisuke said.

"Then... why don't we ask Kiri himself, after the fight?" Jack recommended.

"Yeah! He'll explain to us about Dragon Drei!" Ryuuga said.

"My turn!" Gao pulled the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Tail Blazer Dragon to the left! I Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled, "And as a result, I regain 1 life!" He regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said as Gao raised his card.

"I pay 2 gauge and..." Gao paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transformed to his Dragon Force.

"And now we've got the Dragon Force, too!" Paruko announced, "However! Even if all of them do a Link Attack, it's only 19000 power! It's not enough to overcome Miserea's 20000 defense!"

"Me and Tail Blazer will do a Link Attack on Joker!" Gao said as he and Tail Blazer performed a Link Attack.

"Due to Tail Blazer's effect, his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Gao gains a gauge. They attacked but then Joker jumps up to dodge.

"I won't be crushed that easily!" Joker said as he flies up, "Huh?" He noticed something as Gao used his fireballs to stop him, "Huh?!"

"Sorry, Joker!" Gao gave a wink as Tail Blazer attacks Joker, destroying him, "My turn is over!" He declared.

"I wonder why Gao brought out Bal, when he knows that's not enough to beat 20000 defense?" Kuguru wondered.

"He needed to use Buddy Gift to get back to 6 life." Noboru said.

"That's a relief though." Haruka said.

"But Miserea has a critical of 5. If he gets in just one hit, it's Game Over!" Baku said.

"It's Kiri Hyoryu's turn!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"The more Gao Mikado survives Miserea's attacks, the more Kiri's commitment wavers." Joker said, "Kiri. In order to put an end to Kyoya Gaen's ambitions, you must harden your heart and win. Don't be miserable, be Miserea!"

* * *

Then Kiri cast another set spell.

"Once again, he sets Great Spell, Apocalypse!" Paruko announced as Miserea placed 3 soul cards in it.

"This is bad! That means Miserea can attack a second time!" Baku said as Miserea attacks as it hits Gao.

"Miserea's attack finally hits its target!" Paruko announced as Gao takes 5 damage, "5 Damage! Gao Mikado is down to 1 life remaining!"

"In addition!" Ozon B said.

"Miserea's ability activates!" Paruko announced as the set spell has been destroyed, "He's going to attack again! Is it all over for Gao?!" Miserea makes his second attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a gauge.

"Just in a nick of time, it's a Dragon Shield!" Paruko announced, "He's survived another turn!"

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw!"

"Gao Mikado puts everything into his draw! What will the results be?!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as Bal transforms, "Sun Super Dragon, Balle Soleil!"

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"That's Bal's true form, isn't it?" Miserea asked.

"Balle Soleil's ability, activate! If I pay 1 gauge, the center monster will be destroyed!" Gao said.

"If an ability is used to destroy a monster, defense is not a factor. It looks like my resolve is not match for Gao and Bal's desire to become Buddy Champions." Miserea admitted as Gao paid 1 gauge and Balle activates his ability.

"Balle Shine Buster!" He sends his Soulblades as it hits Miserea, destroying it and takes 10 damage due to Lifelink.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: Tail Blazer/None/Balle Soleil)

(K: 0/ Item: Rod of Miserea/ G: 0: None/Miserea/None)

* * *

"He's clinched it! Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

"Thank you, bal!" Balle bowed as the crowd cheered and applauded for their victory. And Gao's friends applauded too.

"That was one nice fight, B!" Ozon B said.

"Everyone would have been way more excited to see me fight him!" Shido said as he was in a depression with spotlight on him.

* * *

Later, at the escalator...

"Today's match sure was a lot of fun, Kiri!" Gao said.

"Yeah! I enjoyed it too." Kiri said.

"Kiri was so strong, bal!" Bal said.

"I should be thanking you." Kiri offered a handshake to Bal, "I had fun, Bal."

"Oh yeah, Kiri. Didn't you have something to tell us?" Gao recalled.

"It doesn't matter now." Kiri said as Gao was a bit surprised.

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to see you and your friends again. Good luck with your deciding round." Kiri said as he extended his hand.

"Yeah! Thanks, Kiri!" Gao takes it and shakes it.

"I'll be cheering you on, Gao."

"What? You're not going to come by my place?" Gao asked.

"Sorry. I have some things I still need to do."

"Okay. Then see you later, Kiri!"

"Later, bal!"

* * *

Later, at sunset. Kiri was down at fountain as Joker came out of his deck.

"Are you okay with this, Kiri?" Joker asked as Kiri turned his head.

"Kiri." Kiri saw Tasuku and Daisuke with their Buddies as they came by to him, "Daisuke told us that you told him something that was meant to keep a secret. What is it?" He asked as Kiri explained them.

"What?! Is that true?!" Jack asked.

"Yes. If Dragon Drei is used, all dragon monsters in existence will be forced under his control." Kiri explained.

"And that is why you came here today?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "I came here because I thought I might be able to stop this."

"Is that the final goal of Project Triple D?" Jack asked.

"If that's true then things are going to have a terrible climax." Ryuuga said.

"Have you told Gao about this?" Tasuku asked.

"I couldn't do it." Kiri said.

"And why is that?" Daisuke asked.

"Those two believe in each other so strongly as they fight side by side. I couldn't bear to separate them. Or make them give up on becoming Buddy Champions. I am a fool. A terrible calamity could happen, but I feel like Gao and Bal's dream is more important." Kiri said as he felt bad.

"You're no fool." Tasuku said, "Caring about somebody that much is a wonderful thing."

"And from seeing how much you cared for Gao and Bal. You're a good friend. Not a fool." Daisuke said.

"Thank you, Mister Tasuku. Mister Daisuke. I'm going to head back to Dungeon World for now. Together with Joker, I'll try to think of a different solution." Kiri said.

"We'll do everything we can to stop this from happening." Tasuku said.

"And we'll make sure it'll never happen." Daisuke said.

"Thank you, Mister Tasuku. Mister Daisuke. Jack. Ryuuga." Kiri thanked as they turned back to cards as they head back to Dungeon World.

"What do you think? Should we ask Gaito and Abygale for their assistance?" Jack asked.

"Do you think they would want to help us?" Ryuuga asked.

"No. We don't have enough information yet. Let's ask them to help after we've done a lot of research." Tasuku siad.

"Looks like it'll be awhile then." Daisuke said.

"Yeah."

"We understand." Jack nodded. At the pole, Abygale heard the conversation as Gaito went ahead. And Minako and Abygale followed him.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked.

"The destruction of Dragon Drei... That is our destiny that we must fulfill." Gaito said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Today for this chapter, we'll have one card!"

"Presenting one now!" He clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself, it shows a slightly muscular male humanoid dragon with light gray scales, he wears a bronze futuristic battle armor with black highlights that covers everything but the face and arms, he wears a neon blue visor glasses to scan any machinery, he has a hi-tech belt that holds many hi-tech tools to repair any gear, he also wears indigo hi-tech gloves that comes up to his forearms, he has light gray jet-like wings with a two boosters on each side of the wings, and he holds a large silver hi-tech wrench for both hands, "This is Photonic Mechanic, Doc Astro. A size 0 monster with 4000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 1. He has the ability called Photon Gear Support. While this card is on field with a Size 1 or 2 "Photonic" monster, I can put one card with "Photonic Gear" in its name into the soul of any "Photonic" monster, except for this card, this ability can only use "Photon Gear Support" once per turn. Another ability called Photonic Re-Gear. When a "Photonic Gear" card is sent from the soul of a "Photonic" monster into the Drop Zone by a monster or the opponent, I can pay 1 gauge to send one "Photonic Gear" from the Drop Zone back into the of that monster. When this card crossnized with a Photonic Gear, it 2000 power and defense, and 2 critical."

"A size 0. But he's strong."

"Yep. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be about having the encountering for Tasuku and Gaito to battle. I hope they have a good reason for this. Give us a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	49. Heading to Gaen Tower Tasuku vs Gaito

Chapter 49: Heading to Gaen Tower. Tasuku vs Gaito

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! Kiri Hyoryu visits Gao."

"Gao Mikado puts everything into his draw! What will the results be?!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as Bal transforms, "Sun Super Dragon, Balle Soleil!"

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"That's Bal's true form, isn't it?" Miserea asked.

"Balle Soleil's ability, activate! If I pay 1 gauge, the center monster will be destroyed!" Gao said.

"If an ability is used to destroy a monster, defense is not a factor. It looks like my resolve is not match for Gao and Bal's desire to become Buddy Champions." Miserea admitted as Gao paid 1 gauge and Balle activates his ability.

"Balle Shine Buster!" He sends his Soulblades as it hits Miserea, destroying it and takes 10 damage due to Lifelink.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: Tail Blazer/None/Balle Soleil)

(K: 0/ Item: Rod of Miserea/ G: 0: None/Miserea/None)

* * *

"He's clinched it! Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

"Thank you, bal!" Balle bowed.

* * *

Later, at sunset. Kiri was down at fountain as Joker came out of his deck.

"Are you okay with this, Kiri?" Joker asked as Kiri turned his head.

"Kiri." Kiri saw Tasuku and Daisuke with their Buddies as they came by to him, "Daisuke told us that you told him something that was meant to keep a secret. What is it?" He asked as Kiri explained them.

"What?! Is that true?!" Jack asked.

"Yes. If Dragon Drei is used, all dragon monsters in existence will be forced under his control." Kiri explained.

"And that is why you came here today?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "I came here because I thought I might be able to stop this."

"Is that the final goal of Project Triple D?" Jack asked.

"If that's true then things are going to have a terrible climax." Ryuuga said.

"Have you told Gao about this?" Tasuku asked.

"I couldn't do it." Kiri said.

"And why is that?" Daisuke asked.

"Those two believe in each other so strongly as they fight side by side. I couldn't bear to separate them. Or make them give up on becoming Buddy Champions. I am a fool. A terrible calamity could happen, but I feel like Gao and Bal's dream is more important." Kiri said as he felt bad.

"You're no fool." Tasuku said, "Caring about somebody that much is a wonderful thing."

"And from seeing how much you cared for Gao and Bal. You're a good friend. Not a fool." Daisuke said.

"Kiri's true goal was to stop the activation of Dragon Drei by kidnapping Balle Soleil in the form of Bal, and taking him to parts unknown, B!"

"Meow meow meow!" His cat said.

"In order to prevent the completion of Dragon Drei, Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune, and Gaito Kurouzu takes action, B!"

"Meow meow!" The cat pulled the curtain with the letters of WBC.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Thanks for the meal!" Gao and Bal said as they were heading breakfast.

"Slow down. If you eat in such a hurry, you'll burn your mouth." Takeshi said.

"We can't waste time eating slowly. As soon as we're done with breakfast, we're gonna focus on the Buddy Champion Deciding Round and start our special training!" Gao said as he continues eating.

"Special training, bal! Bal is super-fire up, bal!" Bal said as he was burning with pride.

"Huh?!" Takeshi was surprised as his newspaper got burned by Bal's flame and Bal transform to Balle Soleil.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gao yelled.

"Totally fired up, bal!" Bal used his claw to pick at the octopus dumplings, "Bal?!"

"What's wrong, Bal?" Hanako asked.

"No mouth, bal!" Balle said as he noticed that he has no mouth to eat the dumpling.

"It's true." Takeshi looked at Balle's face.

"What? You only noticed this now?" Gao asked.

"If you don't have a mouth, how are you talking?" Hanako asked as Bal realized.

"More importantly, how can you breathe?" Takeshi asked as Bal realized again.

"Bal can't remember how to breathe, bal!" Balle said.

* * *

Later, Bal turned back to normal.

"Bal was really worried for a second there, bal." Bal felt exhausted after the trauma.

"I know your special training is important..." Suzumi said as she prepared another plate of octopus dumpling, "But isn't there something you should do first?" She asked.

"Something we should do?" Gao asked, "What was it?"

"Bal?" Bal doesn't recalled.

"Your homework, obviously!" Hanako recalled as Gao got surprised.

"I totally forgot..."

* * *

 _Yesterday, at Aibo Academy..._

 _"Gao. I know Buddyfighting is important to you after all... But you do have studies as well!" Daisuke said, back at the classroom, "As my last duty as your teacher in this classroom, you need to work hard on your homework, after your long vacation at the WBC Cup. Your old teacher will be coming back and check on your homework once the next term begins."_

 _"Yes sir!" Gao said._

* * *

"That's right..." Gao lay his head down on the table.

"No fair that only Gao gets 'homework', bal. Bal wants some too!" Bal felt disappointed.

"You sure have it easy."

"Bal doesn't have it easy, bal! Bal wants 'homework' too, bal!"

"Is that so?" Gao asked as he smirked, "Then..."

* * *

At Gao's room, Gao showed Bal what homework looks like as he showed him a huge stack of it.

"This is 'homework', bal?" Bal asked.

"Yeah! I'll give it all to you." Gao offered as Bal looked at the pages of equations.

"Bal? Bal..." He turned the pages as he was getting a nervous all of sudden, "Ba...l..." Then he got dizzy as he throws a tantrums and tosses the homework all over, "Bal doesn't want 'homework' after all, bal!" He cried as he tried to run but Gao grabbed him.

* * *

At the industrial district...

"Dragon Drei... So that's the card that Kyoya Gaen was trying to use in the final round of the WBC Cup World Championships." Abygale said.

"Who would have guessed it was a flag card that forces all dragons in the universe to obey him?" Gaito asked.

"That would explained of why Abygale's acting like that at the WBC Cup." Minako said.

* * *

 _"A draw? Is that really what you believe?" Kyoya asked as he pick the card._

 _"Finally, it's time to use that card." Azi Dahaka said._

 _"What's going on?!" Gao asked as the dark purple light shines._

 _"Both players are already at 0 life! Just what is Master Kyoya drawing from his hand cards?!" Paruko announced._

 _"Dragon Ein. Dragon Zwei. And now, the third flag. Dragon Drei!" He sends the card up as Dragon Zwei flag was destroyed, replacing it with Dragon Drei. The light shines to the cloud as it releases thunderstorm. Abygale sudden reacts._

 _"What's wrong, Abygale?" Gaito asked as Abygale couldn't control himself._

* * *

"At the time, I couldn't tell what was going on. But now I know." Abygale realized.

* * *

 _"This fight isn't over yet." Azi Dahaka said.  
_

 _"What?!" Gao was surprised._

 _"I'll guide all of you to a new world." Kyoya said. Thunder struck as the flag malfunction and explodes._

 _'Because the card was still incomplete, you didn't become one of Kyoya's puppet.' Gaito said._

* * *

"But I didn't think it would explode. Luckily, no one was hurt." Minako said.

"But if the card have been complete..." Abygale said.

"Abygale." Gaito said, "You are my Buddy. We won't let Kyoya possess you."

"Yeah. If that were to happen, I'll just smack you out of your senses." Minako asked.

"Gaito. Minako."

"Let's go, Abygale." Gaito said.

* * *

At the park, Gaito and Minako, with Abygale are heading to Gaen Financial Group to stop Kyoya. But along the way, they encountered Daisuke, Tasuku, with their Buddies.

"Just as I thought. It looks like they overheard." Tasuku said.

"No doubt about it since they know about what Kiri has told me about the secret." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku Ryuenji?" Gaito asked.

"And Daisuke Masamune." Minako said.

"Jack. Ryuuga." Abygale said.

"We know what you're trying to it." Ryuuga said.

"You're heading to Gaen Tower to demand that Kyoya Gaen stop developing Dragon Drei, aren't you?" Jack asked, "We can tell what you're planning just by looking at your faces."

"And what if we are?" Minako asked.

"Minako." Gaito said.

"This is the matter of the Buddy Police." Tasuku said.

"What we do is none of your concern." Daisuke said.

"So we can't let you..."

"Let's go. Abygale. Minako." Gaito said.

"Right." Abygale said.

"Right behind you." Minako said as they went ahead as they ignored them. As Gaito walks through them, Tasuku and Daisuke grabbed his arms.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gaito asked.

"Hey! Let go of Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"Don't think you can ignore us that easily." Daisuke said.

"We can't allow you to go." Tasuku said, "We'll stop you two, even if we have to use force."

"And believe us, it will get ugly." Daisuke said.

"Did you say... force?" Gaito asked.

"So you think you can stop us?" Minako asked.

* * *

At the park, Tasuku and Gaito are in positions to Buddyfight.

"I always wanted to fight you eventually." Gaito said as he pulled out his Core Deck.

"Same here." Tasuku said.

"Good luck, Gaito!" Minako said as she and Daisuke are on the side of the stage.

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize! Cross Dragoner!"

"Buddy..." Jack said

"Fight!" Gaito said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Tasuku is going to have the first move." Daisuke said.

"I think they know that!" Minako said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left! I Buddycall Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"All right!" Jack jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Crossnize!" Tasuku said as Jack was crossnized with Elgar Cannon, "Go and attack the fighter!" Jack jumps up as he flies around.

"With a critical of 4! Elgar Shoot!" Jack shoots his attack.

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito cast as he regained one life.

* * *

At underwater, at the submarine...

'As I feared, it can't be avoided.' Rouga thinks, 'The project that Kyoya is trying to carry out. Triple D. If it's becomes a reality... Then Kyoya will no longer...' He recalled the time of when they were kids.

* * *

 _'We will no longer be able to go back to the way we were.' Rouga thinks.  
_

 _"Damn it. One more time, Kyoya!" Young Rounga demanded but then he noticed that young Kyoya was looking at another direction, "What's wrong, Kyoya?" He asked._

 _"Rouga, what do you think?" Young Kyoya asked._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Even now, somewhere in the world, there are countries fighting each other. And it's not just fighting. Tragedies caused by prejudice and poverty show no end in sight. Why did adults create a world that is so cruel to children? I don't really get complicated stuff like that. The way the world doesn't matter to me."  
_

 _"Even if you're born in the middle of conflict, the strong ones will survive, and the weak ones don't. That's all." Young Rouga said._

 _"That answer is so you." Young Kyoya said as Rouga smirked and crossed his arms, "But there are only a handful of strong people. The weak people in the world outnumbered them. That's why the tragedies never stop." Rouga nodded in agreement, "I'm going to end those tragedies. I'll recreate this world in my image!"_

 _"How?" Young Rouga asked._

 _"I don't know that yet. But... if I someday become the head of Gaen Financial Group, I'll have the means..."_

 _"If you want to grant your own wish, become my other half." Kyoya heard a voice as his card glowed in a dark aura._

 _"Hey! Is there somebody else here?!" Young Rouga asked as he looked to see who it is._

 _"It can't be..." Kyoya looked at his card as it floats._

 _"If you do as I say, the world will bend to your will." Azi Dahaka said._

* * *

'I can no longer stop you...' Rouga thinks.

* * *

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" Gaito paid 1 gauge as he regained one life, "Awakened Black Dragon, Abygale." Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form, "Abygale's ability, activate! Destroy Jackknife!"

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale sends his tornado as Jack got caught in it and gets destroyed.

"All right! He got him!" Minako said.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Tasuku said as Jack has been revived due to Soulguard.

"That's nothing!" Jack said.

"And I send the top 2 cards from your deck to the Drop Zone." Gaito said as two cards from Tasuku's deck has been send to the Drop Zone.

"Well done." Tasuku said.

"Well play there. He's getting good." Daisuke said.

"So you admit that Gaito can beat Tasuku?" Minako asked.

"I never said that."

"It seems we'll have to give it our all as well." Jack said.

"I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the left! I pay 1 gauge and equip!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item, "You are destined to be swallowed up by these black blades! Claws of Black Death, Galefang!"

"Go, Gaito!" Minako cheered.

"Abygale! Attack Jackknife!"

"Right!" Abygale flies around as he makes his attack, "Gale Thruster!" He strikes at Jack.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"Tasuku... It's nice to have a fight like this once in a while." Jack said as he got destroyed.

"Don't underestimate us! Dimmborgil, attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil strikes at Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage, "Take this!" Gaito jumps up high, "Galefang!" He slashed at Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over." Tasuku got frustrated after that.

"Jack's been destroyed and now he's been dealt with 3 damage." Daisuke said.

"You shouldn't underestimated Gaito. He won't let Tasuku get in his way." Minako said.

"You destroyed Jack, and in addition you kept my life from falling below 6. So that is how you're planning on keeping me from releasing the Dragon Force." Tasuku realized Gaito's plan as Gaito has nothing to say.

"Is that what Gaito was doing?" Ryuuga asked.

"Could be." Daisuke said.

"But I wonder if it'll be that easy. My turn! Draw! Charge... And... Draw! This is thanks to you!"

"What?" Gaito asked.

"What is he talking about?" Minako asked.

"I cast! Star Jack Boost!" Tasuku cast, "When I have 7 or more life, it increases my gauge by 1..." He gains a gauge, "And lets me draw a card!" He draws a card, "It looks like your decision to keep me from falling below 6 life has come back to haunt you." He explained as Gaito was expecting something to happen, "Once again, I call Star Dragoner, Jackknife, to the right!" He calls out his Buddy again, "Crossnize!" He sends Igniter to Jack's soul as he crossnized it.

"Ignite Blade!"

"Here it comes!" Abygale said.

"No, not yet." Gaito said.

"What is he planning?" Minako asked.

"I pay 1 gauge and..." He paid 1 gauge, "I cast! Dragoner's Beat!" He cast as it got Gaito frustrated, "This spell's effect increases an item power and critical, but also... By paying 1 life, I can add any item I like from my deck to my hand cards!" He paid 1 life as he drew the card, "Of course, I choose Dragon Force!"

"An obvious choice. Nice going." Daisuke said.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transforms to his Dragon Force.

"Aw man, he brought out his Dragon Force!" Minako said.

"He beat us to the punch!" Abygale said, "What will you do, Gaito?" He asked.

"Dimmborgil, move to the center!" Dimmborgil has been moved to the center.

"First, I'll take care of Abygale!" He strikes at Abygale as he destroys him, "Double Attack!" He strikes through at Dimmborgil and destroys it, "Here I come, Gaito!" Tasuku makes his Triple Attack, "Triple Attack!" He inflicted 1 damage, "Quadruple Attack!" He then attack Gaito again, inflicting 1 damage, "You're next! Star Remnant!" Star send his Sparkling Shoot as he inflicted 1 damage, "Jack!"

"With the critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" Jack strikes at Gaito, inflicting 4 damage.

"That's 7 damage total!" Daisuke said.

"This isn't good..." Minako said.

"Is it coming for me now? The Impact Monster... Jackknife, Galactical Punisher." Gaito said.

"Even I'm sometimes unable to draw Jack's card." Tasuku said as he doesn't have it in his hand.

"So he doesn't have it?" Daisuke asked as Minako sighed.

"What a relief." Minako said as Gaito smiled.

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

"If Tasuku would've got it in his hand, he would've won." Daisuke said.

"Well, he didn't! But on the next turn, Gaito will win!" Minako said.

"Destiny wants me to be victorious. Then I'll clinch it this turn! Draw! Charge... And... Draw!"

"All right! Gaito's got this!" Minako said.

"I call Black Wind Blade, Devos to the left!" Gaito calls out a black beetle with a dark green armor with brown lining. His body is red, "I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to activate Devos' ability!" He paid one gauge and life to activate. Devos used his wind attack as it creates a tornado. In the tornado, Abygale was revealed as he was revived.

"I've been waiting for this." Abygale said.

"What?!" Tasuku got surprised.

"Abygale's been revived?!" Daisuek asked.

"Impossible!" Ryuuga said.

"Devos has the ability to call a Black Dragon from the Drop Zone." Gaito explained.

"And when I'm called... Wind of Atonement!" Abygale sends his tornadoes as it hits on Star Remnant and destroys it.

"Now I destroy your deck!" Gaito said as 2 cards from Tasuku's deck has been sent to the Drop Zone. It got Tasuku frustrated, "And I cast! Soul Steal!" He cast as he gains 3 gauge. It got Tasuku surprised.

"This is not good!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! If he gets 4 gauges, he'll use his Impact Monster!" Ryuuga said.

"No. I don't think it's the right time to activate that yet. Minako said.

"I send Gale Fang to the Drop Zone and..." He sends his item as he paid 2 gauge, "I pay 2 gauge." He starts to transform, "Dragon Force! Release!" He transforms to his Dragon Force.

"All right!" Minako said.

"Due to Gale Fang's effect, I gain 1 life and draw a card." He regained one life and drew a card. He looked at the card as he smiled.

"Gaito's smiling?" Daisuke asked as he realized, "Don't tell me..."

"He drew it?!" Tasuku asked.

"I cast! Soul Steal!" He cast as he gains 3 gauge.

"Awesome! He has 4 gauges now!" Minako said.

"The timing of this gauge increases... He must have drawn it just now." Jack realized, "Abygale's Impact Monster card!"

"There's no mistaking it."

"Daisuke!" Ryuuga said.

"Don't worry. Tasuku can pull this off." Daisuke said.

"Here I come, Tasuku Ryuenji! Due to my Dragon Force's effect, I gain 1 life!" He regained 1 life, "And I destroy your deck." He sends 3 cards from Tasuku's deck to the Drop Zone, "Take this!" He sends his attack.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He cast as he regained one life.

"When my Dragon Force attack is nullified, I regain life and your destroyed further!" Gaito said as he regained one life and sends Tasuku's top 3 cards to the Drop Zone, "Abygale! Attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Abygale makes his attack.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" He cast as he gains a gauge. Daisuke sighed.

"He survived." Daisuke said.

"Devos! Attack the fighter!" Devos attacks Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage.

"Final Phase!" Both declared as Tasuku got aware of it.

"All right! Gaito's winning!" Minako said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" Gaito paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as three vortex came out with his head from above and his wings on side to side, "If you have 10 or more cards in your Drop Zone, all cards on the field have their cards nullified. On top of that, all cards on the field are destroyed!" Abygale sends his lightning as it hits on Devos as he was destroyed and Jack got destroyed.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"Worry about yourself, rather than your Buddy!" Gaito said as Tasuku got attention, "If there are more than 20 cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains Triple Attack! Now, count them. The cards that fell into your Drop Zone!" He demanded.

"There are 26 cards." Tasuku said.

"Then that means..." Ryuuga said.

"Abygale, Last Death Violence has gained Triple Attack!" Gaito said.

"I will destroy everything!" Abygale sends his attack, inflicting 2 damage at Tasuku.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke yelled.

"For the sake of our victory!" Abygale sends his attack, inflicting 2 damage.

"One more time!" Minako said.

"Last! Death! Violence!" Abygale sends his final blow, inflicting 2 damage as Gaito won the match.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(G: 7/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

* * *

"All right! Gaito won!" Minako said.

"I win."

"We thought that maybe if I fought against an opponent as strong as you... But it was no good." Tasuku said.

"Of course. Since I saw the result." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Gaito asked.

"Do you two know something?" Minako asked.

"Do you remember the Gotsurugi Clan?" Tasuku asked.

"Huh?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah, we know them. Why?" Minako asked.

"We flew back to Cho-Taiyo Island and spoke with the Gotsurugi Clan, who have been protecting the Dragon Force for many generations." Tasuku explained.

"Because apparently the Dragon Force can change its forms and evolve even further." Daisuke said.

"Really?!" Minako asked.

"Is that true?!" Gaito asked.

"Yes. We still haven't mastered the Dragon Force." Tasuku said.

"So we still have lots of things to do in order for our Dragon Force to evolve." Daisuke said.

"Then that means..." Gaito said as he realized something, "Our Dragon Force..."

"That's right. There's still the potential to evolve." Tasuku said.

"And according to what the Gotsrugui Clan informed us, the evolved Dragon Force gains the power to fight evenly against the messenger of Darkness." Daisuke said.

"In other words, the evolved Dragon Force will have the power to suppress Dragon Drei." Jack said.

"And if we can evolve our Dragon Force, then we might have the chance of stopping Kyoya!" Ryuuga said.

"Then we'll be able to avoid the forced control of Dragon Drei?" Abygale asked.

"Yes. But not other dragons." Tasuku said.

"And that is why we need to evolve our Dragon Force as much as possible in order to stop the Dragon Drei from..." Daisuke said but all of the sudden, the Gravity Rest appears as it holds them down.

"What's going on?!" Abygale asked.

"What's this familiar power?!" Ryuuga asked.

"This power is..." Jack recognized.

"It can't be!" Tasuku said.

"He's here?!" Daisuke asked.

"Of course I am." A familiar voice said as Doctor Gara appeared. The others were shocked as Gara laughed, "I've come all this way just to see you again!"

"Doctor Gara!" Tasuku said as he recalled the time when Gara and Kiyotaka were arrested.

* * *

 _"We are the Buddy Police." Takihara said as he and the Buddy Police are here, "You are charged with a branch of the Buddy Monster management laws! And Kiyotaka will be listed as your accomplice! You two under arrest!"_

 _"You're going to arrest the great Doctor Gara? Or Kiyotaka?" Gara asked as he brings out his Dragoneraser. But then Jack and Ryuusei came as they attacked them and destroyed them, "What?!" Tasuku came by and grabbed him from behind._

 _"Boss!" Kiyotaka yelled as Daisuke appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out._

 _"Stop your useless struggles, Doctor Gara!" Tasuku said._

 _"I'll take that." Daisuke said as he reached into Doctor Gara's pocket as he took his Core Deck. Then Takihara handcuffed him._

 _"You two will pay for this! Tasuku Ryuenji! Daisuke Masamune!" Gara yelled as he followed Takihara to be taken into custody._

* * *

"You should be in Buddy Police Custody! How..." Tasuku said.

"And how come Kiyotaka's not with you?!" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I just made a little deal, that's all. And as for Kiyotaka. I left him behind." Gara explained.

"What?!" Daisuke asked.

"This must be Kyoya Gaen's doing!" Tasuku realized.

"No doubt about it!"

"Yeah. You two have good instincts. Huh?" Gara noticed something as Jack and Ryuusei broke through the Gravity as they transform to their true forms. They attacked but Gara evaded. However, they attacked at Zodiac, as it stopped the Gravity Rest.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower...

"Kyoya. I can't wait any longer. Offer Balle Soleil to me right now." Azi Dahaka demanded as he was getting impatient, "That is why I selected you."

"Right. If it weren't for me, you would still be buried on Cho-Taiyo Island." Kyoya said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the Cho-Taiyo Island, there was a construction at the site._

 _'It's something that only the head of the Gaen Financial Group could do.' Kyoya thinks. Kyoya arrived at the site as he witnessed something at the site.  
_

 _"Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya saw Azi Dahaka, buried in the the mountain._

 _"I've been waiting for you, my other half. We finally meet." Azi Dahaka said._

 _"Will you truly grant my desire?" Kyoya asked._

 _"If you make me your Buddy, this world shall bend to your will."_

 _"Then show me proof of this." Kyoya requested._

 _"You're a suspicious person. Then I will give you this." Azi Dahaka opened his mouth as he gave Kyoya a core._

 _"This is..."_

 _"That is a sign of my soul. It has the power to make your desires into reality.' Azi Dahaka explained as Kyoya chuckled.  
_

 _"Form this moment, you are my Buddy. And I will name this the Original Core." Kyoya declared._

 _"This world is yours, Kyoya."_

* * *

"Leave Balle Soleil to me. It'll be fine. Until then, I'll prepare the best opponents for you." Kyoya said.

* * *

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune. We'll leave this one to you two!" Gaito said as he ran.

"Gaito!" Abygale ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!" Minako follows.

"Gaito!" Tasuku yelled.

"Where are you guys going?!" Daisuke asked.

"Sorry!" Abygale apologized.

"We'll explain later!" Minako said.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Wait for us!" Minako said.

"Wait!" Tasuku said.

"Stop!" Daisuke said as they tried to go after them.

"Not so fast!" Gara got in their way, "You two didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" He asked as he pulled out his Core Deck.

"Why you..." Daisuke said as he plans to pull out his, but then Tasuku raised his arm in front of him.

"Are you challenging us to a Buddyfight?" Tasuku asked.

"Only you, Tasuku. Because we have a score to settle way back then." Gara recalled as Tasuku pulls out his Core Deck.

"All right." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke said.

"It'll be okay. Just wait here until the match is done."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"I'm warning you. I'm stronger than before." Gara said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Gaito, Abygale and Minako are still running.

"Gaito. Are you sure this is right?" Abygale asked.

"Leaving them to take care of that guy?" Minako asked.

"Of course. Our destiny isn't to fight that guy." Gaito said, "Besides, there's something we must do."

"That's right." Abygale said.

"Hm? And what would that be?" Minako asked.

"Dragon Drei... We have to stop Kyoya Gaen from creating it." Gaito said as they head off to Gaen Tower.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!"

"Here's one now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows a medium sized, anthropomorphic and bipedal male kid dragon with dark blue glowing eyes, jet black scales, he wears dark violet futuristic battle suit with black highlights on the chest and shoulders, he wears a dark violet helmet with a crimson red visor, at the center of his chest is purple triangular-shaped gem filled with chaotic cosmic energies, he wears one indigo hi-tech arm brace with purple highlights on his right arm and he has violet transparent made out of the darkest forces of the universe, at the back of his wings lies the crest of Azi Dahaka, "This is one of the Retainer of the Demonic Dragons, Kuroboshi. A size 1 monster with 3000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 2. When this is on the field in the left or right position, if the flag is "Dragon Zwei", this card gains 3000 power and defense. If I'm about be attacked by the opponent or monster, while the center is open, I can send this card to the Drop Zone, if I do that, then the damage is to o and I gain 1 gauge and 1 life."

"Wait? We have a Photonic who is a Retainer?"

"No doubt about it. Kyoya would use this to survive the attacks. This chapter is done. The next one will be about Tasuku's rematch against Doctor Gara. I hope he's strong enough to settle the score. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas please. Til then, bye for now! They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	50. Style of Justice

Chapter 50: Style of Justice

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! In order to prevent the completion of Dragon Drei, Gaito heads to Gaen Tower... which leads to a huge clash with Tasuku! However! There was an ulterior motive to this Buddyfight, B!"

"Meow meow?!"

"First, I'll take care of Abygale!" He strikes at Abygale as he destroys him, "Double Attack!" He strikes through at Dimmborgil and destroys it, "Here I come, Gaito!" Tasuku makes his Triple Attack, "Triple Attack!" He inflicted 1 damage, "Quadruple Attack!" He then attack Gaito again, inflicting 1 damage.

"Take this!" He sends his attack.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He cast as he regained one life.

"When my Dragon Force attack is nullified, I regain life and your destroyed further!" Gaito said as he regained one life and sends Tasuku's top 3 cards to the Drop Zone, "Abygale! Attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Abygale makes his attack.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" He cast as he gains a gauge. Daisuke sighed.

"He survived." Daisuke said.

"Devos! Attack the fighter!" Devos attacks Tasuku, inflicting 1 damage.

"Final Phase!" Both declared as Tasuku got aware of it.

"All right! Gaito's winning!" Minako said.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" Gaito paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. And I activate his ability!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as three vortex came out with his head from above and his wings on side to side, "If you have 10 or more cards in your Drop Zone, all cards on the field have their cards nullified. On top of that, all cards on the field are destroyed!" Abygale sends his lightning as it hits on Devos as he was destroyed and Jack got destroyed.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

"Worry about yourself, rather than your Buddy!" Gaito said as Tasuku got attention, "If there are more than 20 cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains Triple Attack! Now, count them. The cards that fell into your Drop Zone!" He demanded.

"There are 26 cards." Tasuku said.

"Then that means..." Ryuuga said.

"Abygale, Last Death Violence has gained Triple Attack!" Gaito said.

"I will destroy everything!" Abygale sends his attack, inflicting 2 damage at Tasuku.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke yelled.

"For the sake of our victory!" Abygale sends his attack, inflicting 2 damage.

"One more time!" Minako said.

"Last! Death! Violence!" Abygale sends his final blow, inflicting 2 damage as Gaito won the match.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(G: 7/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

* * *

"All right! Gaito won!" Minako said.

"I win."

"If they can evolve their Dragon Force, they can suppress the power of Dragon Drei!"

"Meow!"

"However, the infamous Doctor Gara stands in their way!"

"Meow meow!" The cat closed the curtain with the letters WBC on it.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Gao was having a hard time, doing his homework.

"It's a festival, a festival..." Gao quoted Dai's line, "A homework festival."

"Gao, let's start on special training quickly, bal!" Bal said, "Bal can't wait, bal!" He whined as he tried to move Gao out of his seat.

"Easy for you to say! I've still got all this homework. And Daisuke won't appreciate me slacking off." Gao said.

"Gao has worked hard enough, bal. In life, it's important to take a breather, bal."

"Life? You were born just the other day. Hey, speaking of which. Bal, is it true that you've been reborn over and over again?" Gao asked.

"That's right, bal! Bal is hundreds of millions times older, bal!" Bal boasted.

"In that case... I ought to listen to what my elders say, right?!" Gao joked as he pull out his Core Deck.

"Hooray! Special training, bal!" Bal got excited. But then the door opens.

"M-Mom?!" Gao noticed his mom as he quickly hides his Core Deck.

"Have you finished your homework, Gao?" Suzumi said as she brought drinks.

"M-Most of it." Gao said as Suzumi looked at Gao closely.

"Most of it? How much is that?" She asked as she got a suspicious look on her face.

"I've finished most of today's portion." Gao said as he nervously turned his head. Suzumi stares at her son as Gao twitched a little. But then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Hanako said as she ran to the door. Outside, revealing Gao's friends.

"Hello!" Kuguru said.

"Is Gao here?!" Baku asked.

"We're all here, Gao!" Haruka said.

"We've come to visit, Gao!" Noboru said as Hanako opened the door.

"Gao! You have guests!" Hanako yelled. Gao got off his chair.

"I-It's Baku and the others! I promised them we'd do homework together." Gao come up with the excuse as he ran to them, "Oh come on in!"

"Bal!" Bal follows him.

"Whoa!" Both of them fell down the stairs, "Ouch!" Suzumi ran to check to see if they're okay. Then she got a disappointed look on her face as she feels their pain.

* * *

Back at the park...

"Doctor Gara. How did you escape the Buddy Police Prison?" Tasuku asked.

"And why did you decided to abandon your employer, Kiyotaka Izayoi?" Daisuke asked as Gara licked his candy.

"I told you. I've got connections. And I don't need a pathetic old criminal like him around." Gara said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At night, at the Buddy Police Prison, an alarm went off. Gara and Kiyotaka were making an escape._

 _"It's a prison break!" A Buddy Police member said._

 _"We've got two prisoners on the run!" Another said._

 _"We did it, Boss! We made it out!" Kiyotaka said. But then flash of light appeared in front of them as few Buddy Police members showed themselves._

 _"Don't make a move." Another member said as two of them held guns to stop them._

 _"Damn! We've been spotted!" Kiyotaka said._

 _"I can't believe we've been caught!" Gara said._

 _"Squad 3 reporting in. We've found the prisoners and will..." The member was about to make a report but then an explosion occurred beside them._

 _"What was that?!" Kiyotaka asked as they got surprised._

 _"What now?!" Gara asked. In the clear of smoke, a man from America Burea appeared with a missile launcher._

 _"We've been waiting." He said._

 _"Who the heck are you?" Gara asked._

 _"Please hurry." The man handed Gara the suitcase._

 _"This is..." He opened it as it shows his clothes and his Core Deck, "My Core Deck Case!"_

 _"Boss! It's your stuff!" Kiyotaka said._

 _"I have a message from Master Kyoya."_

 _"Huh? What does he want?" Kiyotaka asked._

 _"He wants to make a deal." Gara said._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes." The man nodded._

 _"Good! Then where's mine?" Kiyotaka asked._

 _"Oh, right. Kiyotaka..." Gara walks to Kiyotaka._

 _"Yes, Boss?" He asked but then Gara punched him in the stomach, "Gh! Why..." He fell unconscious._

 _"I don't need you anymore. I've got some business with Kyoya now." He said._

* * *

"Looks like the great Doctor Gara has hit rock bottom." Tasuku said.

"And to make it worst, he assaulted his own employer and left him in prison." Daisuke said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not Kyoya's lapdog or anything. I just don't want to be in his debt. Also, I don't even care for that guy. He failed me with the new deck I made for him and couldn't even do one job right. And besides, I haven't settled my score with Tasuku yet." Gara explained, "You two have sent me to the big house, and now I'm going to give you the payback you deserve!"

* * *

 _"You'll pay for this, Tasuku Ryuenji! Daisuke Masamune!"_

* * *

"And once I'm done dealing with Tasuku, you're next, Daisuke Masamune!" Gara said, "Now hurry up and Luminize!" He demanded as he bites his candy, "So I can crush you! And Daisuke later!"

"What's the point of getting revenge on me?" Tasuku asked.

"Um, Tasuku..." Daisuke said, "Kiyotaka was getting revenge on me and believe me. He never lets it go." Gara laughs.

"That's right! I'll be better once I have my revenge. That's the most important thing in the universe." Gara said as he pointed at Tasuku, "First, I'll crush you. Then, Daisuke. And then those guys."

"Those guys?" Jack asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Ryuuga asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?! Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon!" Gara said.

"What?!" All four asked so surprisingly.

"Oh, I like those reactions. Looks like that bothers you more. Zodiac! Change of plans. We're heading to Gao Mikado's house!" Gara recommended as Zodiac responded as they were going to leave.

"Stop!" Daisuke yelled.

"I won't lay a finger on them!" Tasuku said, "Don't drag Gao into this."

"We are your opponents here!" Daisuke said as Gara smirked.

"He's right. I'll accept your Buddyfight challenge." Tasuku pulls out his Core Deck, "I'll win this Buddyfight, and arrest you again! And you'll be joining your former employer!" Gara then laughed.

"That's better! But I won't show my face to that guy." He pulled out his Core Deck, "Here we go."

"You better go and watch the match." Tasuku said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"You too, Ryuuga." Jack said.

"Right." Ryuuga nodded as they headed to the side. But then the phone ranged.

"What the?" Daisuke asked as they stopped. Tasuku pulls out his phone.

"Hold on a moment." Tasuku said.

"What?!" Gara asked angrily as Tasuku takes the call.

"Gao?" He asked.

"Hey, Senior Tasuku. Is Daisuke with you?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. Should I get him?" Tasuku asked.

"No no! It's fine! Anyways, I'm sorry, but could you give me some advice?" Gao asked.

"Huh? I'm kind of busy right now..." Tasuku said.

'Is Gao even doing his homework?' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

At Gao's room...

"I'm tuning my deck with Baku and the others, to prepare for the Deciding Round that's coming up. But it just isn't coming together." Gao said while his friends and his Buddy are discussing of what deck can be made.

"Let's make a deck where Bal will have a big role, bal!"

"Can Gao also have a big role?" Hanako asked.

"We should prioritize a strategy to beat Dragon Zwei, don't you think?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah! We need something to defeat Dragon Zwei easily!" Haruka said.

"But we need to do something about Azi Dahaka Daeva first!" Noboru said.

"You guys are asking for totally different things!" Baku complained.

* * *

"Hang up already!" Gara yelled as he was getting impatient, "How long are you going to make me wait?!"

"Yeah... Mm-hm." Tasuku said while still making a call.

"Hey! It's rude to interrupt someone's phone conversation!" Daisuke said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Tasuku said.

"Enough is enough!" Gara yelled.

"Just wait already!" Daisuke said.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now." Tasuku said as he ended the call, "Terribly sorry." He apologized.

"Took you long enough." Daisuke said.

"Time to Buddyfight, Tasuku Ryuenji!" Gara yelled.

"And it looks like he waited too long already.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"Kneel, planetary scrap! Be erased beyond dimensions! Luminize, Cosmo Elimination!" Then all of the sudden, Paruko came by as she flew all the way to the park.

"Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced as she and her Buddy appears, "Wait! Oh my, is that Tasuku Ryuenji?!" She sees her beloved Tasuku at the park, "Ugh, it's Doctor Gara." She felt shocked, "Oh! And Daisuke's here too! Yo!" She posed a Y.

"Takochu!" He pulled a letter Y sign.

"What's going down?" She asked as she posed a D.

"Takochu?" He pulled a letter D sign.

"This is just kooky!" She posed a K.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a little K sign. Gara got disappointed.

"You were fumbling around for so long, this noisy nuisance has shown up." Gara said.

"There's no time for explanations. Let's begin." Tasuku said.

"He's so dreamy, even when he's brusque!" Paruko said as she felt the love with the hearts in her eyes, "If that's what Master Tasuku says... Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World for me too!" Gara said.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

'I'm going to evolve the Dragon Force during this Buddyfight.' Tasuku thinks.

"First move goes to Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I call Dragonarms, Emergence to the center! Attack the fighter directly!" Emergence shoots his laser attack as it inflicted 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"Is that the best you've got?" Gara asked.

"Unfortunately, that's all he can do for this turn." Daisuke said.

"You're right." Ryuuga said.

"It's the great Gara's turn! Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay 1 gauge and equip! Legblade, Rejecter!" He paid 1 gauge as he equipped his item, "And! I pay 2 gauge... And Buddycall to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac!"

"It's here! Yep, I called it!" Paruko posed a Y.

"Takochu!" He pulled out the Y sign.

"Dragged out, as expected!" She posed a D.

"Takochu!" He pull out a D sign.

"The kard up his sleeve, Zodiac!" She posed a K.

"Takochu!" He pull out the K sign.

"Aw man. He brought that Impact Blocker." Daisuke said.

"With his effect, there's no way Tasuku has the chance." Ryuuga said as Tasuku got frustrated.

"The great Doctor Gara will delete your puny Dragonarms!" Gara said as he used his Rejecter to kick at Emergence and destroying it.

"Emergence!" Jack yelled.

"Master Tasuku's center position is now open!" Paruko announced.

"Zodiac! Attack the fighter!" Zodiac flies up as it attacks, "Vertical Ray!" Zodiac attacks Tasuku, inflicting 3 damage, "My turn is over. Now hurry up and call Jack." He demanded as he licked his candy, "I'll use Gravity Rest to seal him away."

"He wants Jack to come out just so he can use Zodiac's ability?" Ryuuga asked.

"He's really into his revenge." Daisuke said.

"Now, it's Master Tasuku's turn once again!" Paruko announced, "He's drawn, then charged and drawn again..."

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and life to equip his item, "Star Magnum, Dragnapulse! I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left. I Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Star Dragoner, Jackknife!"

"Yeah!" Jack flies to the right.

"Jack's ability, activate. I check the top three cards of my deck." He looked at the three cards, "I place Dragonarms, Cavalier in his soul. Crossnize!" He placed it to Jack's core as he crossnized with Cavalier.

"Jack has now gained Penetrate!" Paruko announced.

"Just like old times, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. It was the first Dragonarms he crossnized." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah! As I thought!" Paruko posed a Y.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a Y sign.

"A dramatic entrance!" She posed a D.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a D sign.

"Jack is so kool!" She posed a K.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a K sign.

"Zodiac's ability, activate! Kneel! Gravity Rest!" He activated Zodiac's ability as it used the gravity holds Jack down.

"As expected, the Gravity Rest strikes! Jack can't move an inch!" Paruko announced.

"This isn't good! Gara planned quickly!" Daisuke said.

"Jack!" Ryuuga yelled.

"Then I'll use Dragnapulse and..." Tasuku takes his aim to attack.

"Did you forget?" Gara asked, "When he's called under the Star Dragon World flag, Zodiac has Move!" He explained as Zodiac was moved to the center.

"I was aiming for Zodiac from the very start! Star Remant and Dragnapulse, do a Link Attack!" Star Remnant and Tasuku made a Link Attack.

"Sucker! I cast! Divine Guidance!" Gara cast as Zodiac was protected, nullifying the attack.

"Gara uses a defense spell to nullify the Link Attack, and increased both life and gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Gara regains one life and gauge. Tasuku got disappointed.

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

"Damn. Tasuku was getting close there." Daisuke said. Gara laughed loudly.

"Looks like you lost your bet, pal! But it's too soon for you to despair just yet. It's my turn." Gara draws a card, "You're about to experience true despair!" He Charge and Draw.

"Did he say true despair?" Tasuku asked.

"He wanted to tremble Tasuku into despair?" Daisuke asked.

"I call Dragoneraser, Octojammer, to the left!" He called out a jammer that looks like a spider with red futuristic armor, black cord on its back.

"This is a monster that I've never seen before!" Paruko announced.

"When this guy crossnizes with Zodiac, I can discard two hand cards... And pay 1 gauge..." He discarded 2 cards and paid 1 gauge as Octojammer crossnizes with Zodiac, "I can Crossnize as many Dragoneraser, Hind Lances as I want from my deck or Drop Zone!" Four Hind Lances appeared to the field.

"Hind Lances! That means..." Jack said.

"When it's crossnized with Zodiac, that monster has the ability to seal the opponent's Final Phase!" Tasuku explained.

"So that's what he met by true despair!" Daisuke realized as Hind Lances crossnized with Zodiac.

"And there are four of them!" Jack said.

"Then he'll get four Soulguards!" Ryuuga said.

"Unless we destroy all of them, I can't use Impact Monsters!" Tasuku said.

"Right now, Zodiac has a total of six cards in its soul." Jack said.

"In other words, we need to trigger Soulguard six times, and destroy Zodiac itself... Or else we can't win!" Tasuku said.

"We're in trouble." Daisuke said. Gara laughed.

"Take your time drinking it in! This... This is true despair!"

* * *

'A six-card soul. Even with my Dragon Force's Quadruple Attack, I can't destroy it completely!' Tasuku thinks.

"What are we going to do, Tasuku?!" Jack asked.

'Isn't there anything we can do? No, there must be some way to overcome this.' Tasuku thinks.

"What are they going to do? Tasuku will lose the match at this rate!" Ryuuga said.

"I'm sure Tasuku will think of something. I just hope he can somehow figure out a way to evolve Dragon Force." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku." Jack said. Then Gara laughed.

"Sucks to be you, Tasuku Ryuenji. No matter how much you think it over, there's no chance you're going to win. And once I'm done with you, your partner's next!" Gara said, "I call Eliminator, Discarnea to the left! Zodiac, Move to the right!" Zodiac was moved to the right. Then Gara makes his attack as Tasuku got surprised, "Take this!" He was about to attack but then Tasuku's phone ranged, "Huh?!"

"Gao again?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku nodded and takes the call.

"Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"Senior Tasuku! Guess what." Gao said.

* * *

Back at Gao's room...

"Baku says that in order to let Balle Soleil really shine, we have to rethink the Gao Formation." Gao said disappointingly.

"Are you going to stop using the Gao Formation?" Hanako asked sadly.

"Of course not! Right, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"Uh..."

"And that's not what Baku saying at all." Noboru said.

"Balle Soleil is a size 3, so we need fewer size 1s and more size 0s that we can call together with him." Baku explained.

"Glow Dragon Jr. and Powered Dragon Jr. There are plenty of size 0 cards that would work well." Kuguru said.

"They can do the Gao Formation together with Bal, bal?" Bal asked.

"That's what we've been saying!" Noboru said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Senior Tasuku. Looks like I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Gao chuckled.

* * *

"Is that so?" Tasuku asked, "Yeah, I'm glad to hear it." Gara was getting impatient.

"He's really desperate of calling Tasuku like that." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about it. Later." Tasuku ended the call, "Terribly sorry." He apologized.

"Just when things were getting good too!" Gara said as he continues of making his attack, "Take this! Legblade, Rejecter!" He kicks at Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage, "Discarnea! Fatal Board!" Discarnea shoots out his laser attack as it inflicted 2 damage.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke yelled.

"Doctor Gara is delivering a brutal beatdown! Master Tasuku's life points are like a candle fire in the wind!" Paruko announced, "Yikes!" She posed a Y.

"Takochu!" He pulls out a Y sign.

"He's going down!" She posed a D.

"Takochu!" He pulls out a D sign.

"He kan't win!" She posed a K.

"Takochu!" He pulls out a K sign.

"That's right! Nobody can beat the great Doctor Gara!" Gara boasted as he licked his candy, "Once I've crushed you, I'll deal with Daisuke and then Gao Mikado next!"

"We already told you. Leave Gao alone!" Tasuku said.

"We won't let you go near him!" Daisuke said.

"I don't think so. I'll beat him so badly, he'll never want to Buddyfight again." Gara said.

"Stop it!" Tasuku yelled.

"Don't even think of doing that!" Daisuke yelled.

"It'll be such an epic defeat, he won't be able to stand the sight of Buddyfight cards!"

"You mean you'll make him treat them as garbage?!" Daisuke asked.

"We'll never let that happen!" Tasuku said.

"Try and stop me, then. If you can!" He demanded as he laughed. Tasuku got frustrated.

"This guy's crazy!" Daisuke said.

"You scum!" Tasuku clenched his fist tighter.

"Master Tasuku!" Paruko announced.

"Calm down, Tasuku!" Jack said.

"Daisuke, you too!" Ryuuga said.

"I know that! But..." Daisuke looks at Tasuku as he gets angry, "I don't think Tasuku would be calmed that easily.

"This will be the finishing blow! Zodiac! Vertical..." He was about to make his finishing attack but then another phone call rang, "Huh? What?!"

"Again?!" Daisuke asked.

"Argh! That's so annoying!" Gara yelled angrily.

"Tell him this better be good!" Daisuke said as Tasuku nodded and takes the call.

"Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"Oh, Senior Tasuku. Sorry to keep calling, but..."

* * *

Back at Gao's room...

"I was hoping you and Daisuke could give me some more advice..." Gao said as Baku and the others heard the door opened as they quickly cleaned up the cards.

"Gao. Gao!" Hanako said as Gao turned to see what's going on.

"Yikes!" He noticed that his mom was here.

"Gao. How's your homework coming along?" Suzumi asked.

"M-Mom!" Gao stands up from the chair, "Sorry, Senior Tasuku! I'll call you back later! And tell Daisuke I said hi!"

"Gao." Tasuku said before Gao wanted to end the call.

"Huh?"

* * *

"We'll be cheering you on at the Buddy Champion Deciding Round." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Thanks! Just leave it to me." Gao said, "I'll fight hard for you, Jack, Daisuke, and Ryuuga too."

* * *

"Together with Bal, I'm going to become Buddy Champion for sure!"

"That's the spirit! Okay. Talk to you later." Tasuku ended the call.

"Tasuku." Jack saw Tasuku smiling.

"He's smiling..." Daisuke said.

"It's okay. Thanks to him, I've remembered what it is I'm fighting for." Tasuku said as he looked at the image on his photo of him and his friends, "Gao really is looking forward to his Buddyfight with Kyoya Gaen. We mustn't turn this Deciding Round into a battle with the fate of the world at stake. We can't make him bear that burden." He put away his phone, "We'll protect Gao's happiness!"

"I hope you haven't forgotten the great Doctor Gara is in the middle of his turn!" Gara recalled.

"It looks like the Buddyfight match is resuming!" Paruko announced.

"No matter how many lofty speeches you make, you're done for! Zodiac! Vertical Ray!" Zodiac makes his final attack, however...

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he gains a gauge.

"He blocked it! Master Tasuku has managed to protect his 2 life!" Paruko announced as it got Gara irritated.

"My turn is over." Gara declared.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and... "

"What can you do at this point?" Gara asked, "My Zodiac can't be defeated. Unless a miracle happens, that is!" He laughs.

"A miracle, huh?" Tasuku asked, "Then I'll just have to make that miracle happen! Draw!" He draw his Dragon Force.

"If we could make miracles happen just by shouting, life would be a lot easier!" Gara said. But then something happened as Tasuku's Dragon Force card changed.

"The Dragon Force card has..." Tasuku said as the card begins to shine.

"What?!" Gara got surprised.

"Could it be?!" Daisuke realized.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, Gao felt something burning in his chest.

"It's burning..."

"Gao?" Bal asked.

"Gao?" Hanako asked.

"What's wrong?" Kuguru asked.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

"Right here... it got really hot all of a sudden." Gao said.

"Heartburn?" Baku assumed.

"You probably ate too much pizza." Noboru bragged.

"It couldn't be. I'm not Bal, after all." Gao said.

"Bal?!" Bal got angry.

"I wonder what it is." He felt something in his heart.

* * *

At the park, the man who freed Gara, was hiding behind the tree as he makes the call.

"Yes. It's as you hoped, Master Kyoya. Tasuku Ryueni has successfully evolved his Dragon Force." He said as the light faded.

"Wh-What was that light just now?!" Paruko announced as Gara smirked.

"Looks like it's just a bluff." Gara expects.

"We'll see." Tasuku said.

"Huh?"

"I call J Igniter to the center! Crossnize!" Jack crossnized with J Igniter.

"Ignite Blade!"

"See for yourself!" He destroyed his own item, "This is my next evolution of my Dragon Force! I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Style of Justice! Release!" His Dragon Force evolved as his wings changed to diamond shape. His horn grew longer and the four prism are around him.

"His Dragon Force evolved!" Daisuke said.

"Did he say Style of Justice?!" Gara asked.

"Doctor Gara! Miracles are caused by pure-hearted wishes!" Tasuku said.

"It seems y-y-young Master Tasuku..." Paruko announced.

"Takochu!" He pulled out the Y sign.

"Has evolved his D-D-Dragon Force!"

"Takochu!" He pulled out the D sign.

"He's caused a mirakle!"

"Takochu!" He pulled out the K sign.

"But you still can't get through Zodiac's six-card soul!" Gara said.

"It doesn't matter how many cards are in its soul." Tasuku said.

"Huh?! Sounds like you're dreaming and talking in your sleep!" Gara said.

"That's because... when Jack is on the field, and my center position is over... All of your monsters' abilities are nullified. That's the ability of Style of Justice!" Tasuku said as he flies up as he used his ability, releasing sparkles all over.

"All of my monsters' abilities are nullified?!" Gara asked, "That means... Don't tell me that includes Soulguard?"

"That's right."

"And Move?"

"That's right!"

"All of them?! Every single one?!"

"Give up! There's nothing left to protect you!" Tasuku said.

"He really shouldn't underestimate Tasuku. Thank the Dragon Force he's got." Daisuke said as Gara dropped his candy.

"It's... Impossible!" Gara yelled.

"In the name of Justice! Take this!" Tasuku comes charging in, "Blade of Justice!" He strikes Zodiac with his horn as he destroys Zodiac.

"Zodiac has been destroyed in one blow! With Soulguard nullified, it doesn't matter how many cards are in its soul!" Paruko announced.

'I must be dreaming.' Gara thinks.

"Star Remnant!" Star Remnant attacks Gara, inflicting 1 damage.

'This can't be reality!'

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"All right!" Jack flies up to attack, "With a critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" He strikes at Gara, inflicting 4 damage.

'There's no way that the great Doctor Gara can lose!' Gara thinks.

"This will finish you, Doctor Gara!" Tasuku said as he makes his attack.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"We've waited so long for this Final Phase declaration!" Paruko announced.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. Due to his effect, he crossnizes with Jackarms J Galaxion in the Drop Zone. And due to crossnizing with J Igniter and J Galaxion... He currently has a critical of 5!" Jack crossnized with Galaxion and J Igniter as he held the huge blade, "Full Burst!" Jack raised his blade.

"Galactical... Punisher!" Jack sends the attack on Gara, inflicting 5 damage, ending the game.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Style of Justice/ G: 1: Remnant/None/Jack)

(G: 0/ Item: Rejecter/ G: 0: Discarnea/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko declared as Tasuku's Dragon Force faded, "Yippee!" She posed a Y.

"Takochu!" He pull out a Y sign.

"Total domination!" She posed a D.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a D sign.

"So kool!" She posed a K.

"Takochu!" He pulled out a K sign.

"That was YDK, Master Tasuku!" Paruko said.

"Impressive victory there." Daisuke said.

"Thanks." Tasuku said.

"Oh my. That was quite a failure." In the smoke, Gara turns back to Kakeru, "How silly of me."

"Kakeru Futaboshi." Jack said.

"When did he changed back?" Ryuuga asked.

"Come on, Doctor Kakeru." Paruko descended down to him, "We already know you're Doctor Gara in disguise."

"What's the big idea?" Tasuku asked.

"Why did you change to Kakeru?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh dear. I've only half-lost. I'll use Legend World and I'll fight Daisuke with it..." Just when Kakeru was about to explained. He got handcuff by Takihara.

"Sounds like you're dreaming and talking in your sleep." Takihara said.

"What?!" Kakeru asked, "What do you think you're doing, you moron?!"

"Taking you in, of course." Takihara said.

"I think not!" They heard a voice as someone grabbed Kakeru.

"What the?!" Tasuku asked as they saw someone, carrying Kakeru. It was Sakaki, who appeared himself.

"Sakaki!" Daisuke said.

"Don't ever call me that!" Sakaki yelled as it surprised Daisuke.

"Huh?"

"It disgust me, hearing my old name! I already abandon it! I am the Neo Masked Dragon!" Sakaki yelled.

"What do you think you're doing with Kakeru?" Tasuku asked.

"Isn't it obviously?! This guy has a bounty worth a lifetime. And with his Buddy, I'll make a huge bundles of cash with this card!"

"What?!" Tasuku asked as he got surprised.

"Wait!" Daisuke said, "We're not going to let you do that."

"Shut up! It's all your fault. You've changed too much! You're not the same Masked Dragon anymore!" He yelled as Daisuke got surprised, "But it doesn't matter..." He pulled out Daisuke's mask, "I can change it. I'm giving you one last chance. Come back and we will continue, rebuilding the legacy." He offered as Daisuke looks at the mask, thinking of his decision.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card! And you know what this would be..." Ryuusei said.

"Don't spoil it. Anyways, here it is." He snapped his fingers, revealing the card. It shows a gigantic quadruped male dragon with shining tan and gold scales, a bronze futuristic armor with purple highlights that covers his body except for his hind legs, and bronze helmet with a golden ring on top of his head, a purple visor around his eyes, he has large gold wings with purple spike at the tip of his wings, he also has large yellow rings that orbits on top of his wings, and he has two small yellow rings at the end of his tail, "This is one of the Photonic Lord, Saturn. A size 3 monster with 8000 power, 9000 defense, and a critical of 3. It can be called by paying 3 gauges and putting 2 cards to the soul. It has two abilities. One is called Golden Harvest. When this card attacks the opponent's monster, while this card is on the left or right position, I can draw two cards and gain 2 life. The second one is called Last Harvest. When this card leaves the field, I can discard one card and destroy the attacking monster, if I do that, I gain 3 gauge. It has [Double Attack] and [Soulguard] abilities."

"Awesome Photonic Lords! All of them are amazing!"

"Indeed. This chapter is done. The next one will be about my battle against Sakaki, or he would've preferred himself as Neo Masked Dragon. If I get my Dragon Force evolved. I hope I can finish him off and teach him a lesson. Give me a review of what you think and gives us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	51. Style of Radiance Daisuke vs Sakaki

Chapter 51: Style of Radiance. Daisuke vs Sakaki

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! After Kyoya Gaen broke him out of prison, Doctor Gara tried to get his revenge on Tasuku Ryuenji by challenging him to a Buddyfight, B! Tasuku struggles against Doctor Gara's battle strategy! However! He releases a new Dragon Force, Style of Justice, and triumphs!"

"Meow?"

"But another tragic thing happened! Somehow, Sakaki, known as Neo Masked Dragon appeared and took Doctor Gara, hostage and plans to making a bounty for him and his Buddy Monster! Now, it's time for this week's Buddy...

"Meow!" The cat pulls the curtain, revealing the letters WBC on it.

* * *

"Well, Daisuke? What's going to be?" Sakaki said as he held Daisuke's mask and Daisuke looks at it.

"We better stop him." Takihara said but then Tasuku stopped him.

"Tasuku?" Jack asked.

"Let him handle this. This is Daisuke's problem now." Tasuku said.

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Sakaki..." Daisuke said.

"I told you! That's not my name anymore!" Sakaki yelled.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you wanted to be part as Masked Dragon?" Daisuke asked.

"I've heard rumors and stories about you..." Sakaki said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _'When I watched you on TV, battling against criminal fighters. You were the reason why I wanted to become someone who would teach them the lesson. And I did, I stopped the bad guys down and stolen their Buddies as their punishment. But when I heard about your Buddyfight against Gao Mikado. He beat you and made you retired!'_

* * *

"Because of that, I vow that I will bring you back. And then... We will set our revenge on Gao Mikado! And steal Bal as his punishment!" Sakaki said.

"What?!" Tasuku asked as he got surprised.

"That's not true." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Sakaki asked.

"I've come to realized that I wanted Gao to beat me someday." He said.

"Why?!"

"Ever since when I was Masked Dragon, I've done many things to criminals, just to show the Buddy Police what my real sense of justice is. Unlike you, I wouldn't have gone far of selling Buddy Monsters. And when I heard that my false accusation has been burned. I was now free... And then when I fought against Gao and lost, I was finally free. I was imprisoned for so long that I've already made my regressions. That is why I have been going back to the Buddy Police, to start over."

"Daisuke...' Tasuku said.

"Don't you see? Without my life's purpose as Masked Dragon, there's no need for me to hurt anymore criminal fighters and stealing Buddies." Daisuke said as he extended his hand to Sakaki.

"Huh?!"

"Please, change your ways, Sakaki. Everything will be fine, if you just quit being Masked Dragon. Just drop the mask, and let it all end." He said as Sakaki looked down.

"So is that what you think?" Sakaki asked.

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused.

"I was right all wrong. You're no longer Masked Dragon anymore. You have changed far too much. And it's all because of Gao Mikado!" He yelled as they got surprised, "He did this. He's the one who ruined you. He will pay!"

'This is good! He's gone crazy! He can no longer listen or even talking can help him!'

"That's it! We need to stop him at once!" Takihara said.

"Wait, Takihara!" Tasuku stops him.

"Tasuku!"

"Let him handle this. I know he can do this. Just give him a chance." Tasuku said.

"All right. But he fails, we need to arrest Sakaki at all cost."

"Thank you." Tasuku thanked as he looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke! We need to stop him!" Ryuuga said.

"I know! Sakaki! Looks we need to settle this once and for all!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his Core Deck.

"Stop calling me that name! I am Neo Masked Dragon!" Sakaki puts on his mask, "And I will win and get you back!"

"This is really getting crazy. Sakaki's losing it. But with Daisuke, I'm sure he'll get his chance of stopping him once and for all!" Paruko announced.

"And to make sure, Doctor Gara doesn't get away." Sakaki said as he throws Kakeru to the tree.

"Hey! I'm not such kind of ornament!" Kakeru yelled.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"The strong shall suppress the weak. The weak ones have no choices! They will obey the strong ones! Luminize, Destruction Champions!"

"Let's get this started! Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Champion World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Wait a minute. Champion World?" Tasuku asked.

"I never seen that world before." Jack asked.

"What's going on?! Sakaki usually use his Disastrous Chaos Flag but instead gets the new world called Champion World! What is Champion World?" Paruko announced.

"Champion World?!" Daisuke asked as he got surprised.

"That's Kiyotaka's deck!" Ryuuga recognized as Sakaki laughed.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"How did you get that deck?!" Daisuke asked as he realized something, "Don't tell me..."

"Yes. I stole it." Sakaki said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _Back at prison, after Gara's escape._

 _"I have no use for you." Gara said as he and the man escaped. Meanwhile, while Kiyotaka was unconscious, Sakaki came by as he saw Kiyotaka, unconscious._

 _"Well, what do we have here?" Sakaki asked, "Criminal, Kiyotaka Izayoi." He noticed the suitcase that Gara left behind, "Now, what's in this suitcase?" He opened it up and searched in it as he noticed something, "A deck?" He looked at the deck as he looked at the cards. He became surprised as he smiled evilly, "It seems that these will come handy." He laughed evilly._

* * *

"You stole Kiyotaka's deck?! Why would you do that?!" Daisuke asked.

"My old deck doesn't stand a chance. So I decide to take drastic measures. By stealing Kiyotaka's Champion World. I will use this to have the chance of defeating you once again!" Sakaki said.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt. But may I ask what is this Champion World?" Paruko asked Daisuke.

"It's a world that is filled with fierce stronger fighters, wrestler, and martial artists. And another thing is that... Doctor Gara created that world." Daisuke explained.

"What?!" Tasuku asked as he was surprised.

"Doctor Gara created Champion World?!" Jack asked as he was surprised.

"Yes! That's correct! I made that world by my own two hands!" Kakeru said while he was hanging on the tree.

"You make it sound like you know about this world." Paruko said, "Have you fought it before?" She asked.

"Yes." Daisuke said, "I fought against Kiyotaka Izayoi with the World back at Cho-Taiyo Island." He explained as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Star Dragon World!"_

 _"Champion World!" His flags shows a championship belt that sparkles._

* * *

"That was the night when we first Buddyfight against Doctor Gara." Jack recalled.

"So does that mean that Daisuke has beaten Champion World and Kiyotaka?" Tasuku asked.

"Most likely."

"So? What about your Buddy? Since you don't have your Diablos." Daisuke said.

"It won't matter. I'll have my Buddy soon. Now, enough talk! Buddyfight me!" Sakaki demanded, "Get it started, Camera Girl!" He insulted.

"Oh, right!" She got scared as she got back into her position, "The first move will be going to Daisuke!" She announced.

"Charge and Draw! I paid 1 gauge and discard 1 card and equip!" He paid 1 gauge and discard 1 card to equip his item, "Photonic Great Sword, Astrid!"

"There it is! He brought out his sword for his defensive strategy!" Paruko announced.

"Our only assumption is that he'll bring out Ryuusei to crossnize with Turtle Guard in order to defend himself." Jack said.

"He can't stay defensive. He needs to bring offensive in order to win." Tasuku said.

"I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!"

"Yeah!" Ryuuga jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Activate Ryuusei's ability! Checking the top 5 cards! I choose Infinite Zone! Crossnize!" Daisuke as Infinite Zone crossnized with Ryuusei.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"He chose a Photonic Gear that would change Ryuusei's size to 0." Jack said.

"Do you think he's bringing out a Photonic Lord?" Takihara asked.

"Not unless he needs enough gauge to call it out." Tasuku said.

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!"

"Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei shoots his attack at Sakaki, inflicting 2 damage.

"With Infinite Zone's ability, he gains 1 gauge and draws 1 card!" Paruko announced as Daisuke gains a gauge and draws a card.

"My turn is over."

"Tch. You think that would stop me that easily? I think not! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Martial Fighter, Dan!" He calls out a man wearing a marital outfit with a black belt and a black headband, "Martial Attribute. Size 1. 5000 power. 3000 defense. And a critical of 1."

"So that's what the monster looks like in Champion World?" Paruko announced, "Do you know about this, Takosuke?" She asked.

"Takochu!" Takosuke shook his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Paruko asked as she realized something, "Oh right. Because we didn't know Champion World existed."

"And now, I pay 1 life to equip! Championship Belt!" He paid 1 life as he equipped a championship belt, "With its skill, it gives my monster a Double Attack and additional critical!" He slapped his monster on the back as it gave him the boost. IT made Daisuke frustrated, "Dan! Attack the fighter!" Dan comes in as he attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!" Dan attacks again, inflicting 2 damage, "Now it's my turn!" Sakaki comes charging in to attack.

"I activate Astrid's skill! By sending it to the Drop Zone, the damage I will be taking becomes 0! And I can choose a card from my Drop Zone to my hand cards!" He said as he used his item as it blocks off Sakaki's attack. The aura faded and turns into a card.

"That was a close one! He nearly dealt 4 damage at Daisuke! What a lucky break!" Paruko announced.

Sakaki growled in frustration, "My turn is over."

"Looks like Daisuke managed to survive that attack." Jack said.

"But it won't be over just yet..." Tasuku said, "I have a feeling that Daisuke might be planning something for this match."

"You better not waste my time for this, Daisuke! Because once my next turn is ready, you'll be sorry for declining my offer!" Sakaki said.

'He's gone crazy. He needs help.' Daisuke thinks as he looked at his core gadget, 'And I know how am I going to do it.' He thinks, "It's my turn now! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the card he drew as he was surprised and smiled.

"Looks like Daisuke just got something from his draw. I wonder what it is." Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge and call to the center, Photonic Fighter, Suisei!" He paid 1 gauge as he brought out a f emale bipedal dragon with violet glowing scales and short blue hair, she wears blue visors for her eyes, a red-violet futuristic battle armor that looks like a Chinese Kung-Fu uniform, she also has lavender hi-tech gloves, and large violet wings infused with galactic energies.

"Another Photonic Fighter?" Tasuku asked.

"It seems Ryuusei isn't the only ones." Jack said.

"Photonic and Neodragon attributes. Size 2. 5000 power. 4000 defense. And a critical of 2. When she enters the field and if I have Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to the right, she becomes a size 0!" Daisuke explained as Suisei channeled her energies.

"A-A-Amazing! He brought out a Photonic Fighter that can become a size 0, like with Infinite Zone!" Paruko announced.

"Heh. What good will that do? I can easily block off those two attacks." Sakaki said.

"Because there are more surprises along the way." Daisuke said as Sakaki got surprised.

"What?!"

"I cast! Photonic Front Base!" He cast as he sends a Photonic card and gains 3 gauges, "Get ready to witness the true power of the Photonics! I pay 3 and send two Photonic monsters from the Drop Zone to its soul! I call to the left! Photonic Sun Lord, Sol!" He paid 3 gauge as he brought out a c olossal, quadruped dragon covered in a mixture of red and orange scales, resembling a fire/ or sun, while gigantic, fire orange wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and crimson armor across its legs, chest, and face, as large crimson spikes pierce put from its back. Across its body, that's not covered in armor, are unusual golden markings zig-zagging from its tail to its face where it has crimson, visor-like eyes and a orange and yellow markings on its face. Sakaki got surprised of seeing this.

"Wh-What... What is that?!" He asked.

"Photonic Sun Lord..." Tasuku said.

"Sol?!" Jack asked.

"U-U-Unbelievable! He brought out another Photonic Lord! But wait, he said Sun Lord? Why did he call it that?" Paruko announced.

"Photonic and Sun Dragon attributes! Size 3. 10000 power. 6000 defense. And a critical of 2."

"Sun Dragon?!" Sakaki asked as he was surprised.

"Hmm? Is he a Dual card like Zodiac?" Kakeru asked.

"How did he get that card?" Tasuku asked.

"When Ryuusei formed a bond with Bal. Its what formed fthose two to create the leader of Photonic Lords!" Daisuke said.

"I heard legends about that card. But I thought it was really just a myth." Jack said.

"It's real from what we're seeing." Takihara said.

"It's looke like Daisuke has set up his Quadruple Formation! Sol has a Double Attack, so what can Sakaki do in this situation!" Paruko announced.

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!"

"Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei shoots out his attack.

"I cast! Ringer Time Out!" He cast as he nullified the attack. It got Daisuke frustrated.

"Suisei! Attack the fighter!" When she attacks, her gloves power up with the energy of the stars.

"Photonic Cross Impact!" She strikes at Sakaki, inflicting 2 damage.

"Now! Sol! Go and attack the fighter!" Daisuke said as Sol engulfs itself in flames as it charges at Sakaki.

"I cast!-" Sakaki tried to cast.

"Not gonna happen!" Daisuke said.

"What?!" Sakaki got surprised.

"When you have no monsters in the center, it's attack and damage cannot be reduced or nullifed!"

"What was that?!" He asked as Sol attacks Sakaki.

"Solar Blade!" Sol inflicted 2 damage at Sakaki.

"Double Attack!" Daisuke said as Sol attacks again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"That's a total of 6 damage! Sakaki's really pulling off his losing streak!" Paruko announced. Sakaki got irritated.

"My turn is over." Daisuke declared.

"Don't you think you would win that easily! Just because you have that huge monster, doesn't mean you'll survive!" Sakaki yelled.

"We'll see." Daisuke said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the card, "Well then, I'll turn the tables on you! I cast! Double or Nothing!" He cast as he gains 2 gauges.

"He cast a spell to boost his gauge! I wonder what he's planning." Paruko announced.

"I pay 2 gauge to call to the right! Double Hitter, Kwon!" He calls out a big fighter with bandage gloves, white headband and has a kabuki mask, "Fighter attribute! Size 2! 6000 power. 5000 defense. And a critical of 2! With his skill! By paying 1 gauge, it gives all monsters from Champion World, double the power and a extra critical on the field until the end of turn!"

"Gives them double?!" Daisuke asked as he got surprised.

"A-A-Amazing! He brought out a monster that will give his monster a boost! He's really taking it seriously!" Paruko announced.

"Dan! Attack the monster in the center!" Dan goes quickly as he battles against Suisei. As she used her gloves to attack but Dan evaded as he appeared from behind as punched her, destroying.

"Suisei!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Double Attack!" Dan attacks, inflicting 3 damage.

"This isn't good! He's down to 4 life now!" Tasuku said.

"He needs to defend himself quickly!" Takihara said.

"Now for me to attack you!" Sakaki charges as he attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

"Daisuke!" Tasuku yelled.

"And now to finish you off! Kwon! Attack the fighter!" Kwon comes in as he double punched at Daisuke, inflicting 3.

"Oh no! Daisuke has taken three damage due to Kwons' ability! Is it over for Daisuke's already?!" Paruko announced but something happened as the damage he took went down to 1.

"What the?!" Sakaki got surprised.

"He took 2 damage?" Tasuku asked.

"That's impossible. He only took 3 damage from Kwon." Jack recalled.

"What's going on?! How is it that you only took 2 damage?!" Sakaki asked as Daisuke snickered.

"Because of Sol's ability." Daisuke said.

"What?!"

"As long as he remains on the field, the life will never go below 1. This is what I would like to call Immortal Sun." Daisuke said.

"Immortal Sun?" Tasuku asked.

"So that's why he didn't use Counterspells." Jack realized, "As long as Sol remains on the field, he won't lose the game."

"I see." Tasuku was amazed.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Daisuke actually survived that attack with Sol's ability! He's actually pull off a smart way to survive!" Paruko announced.

"Then I'll get rid of that monster! Kwon! Attack Sol!" Kwon runs towards at Sol as it double punched on its face, destroying it.

"Soulguard!" Sol has been revived due to Soulguard, "And Counterattack!" Sol engulfs itself in flames as it crushes Kwon with its claws.

"Looks like the tables have turned on Sakaki! With Sol's Counterattack ability, he completely destroyed Kwon!" Paruko announced.

"Sorry about that. Looks like you're out of luck." Daisuke said.

"I disagree. I cast! Tag Team Exchange!" He cast.

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused.

"I send one of your monsters back to your hand and I gain life based on its size! I choose Sol!" Sakaki said as Sol has disappeared as it was returned to Daisuke's hand, "And since Sol's a size 3, I gain 3 life!" He regained 3 life back, "And It'll bring out a monster with the same size but the size will be reduced by one! I Buddycall to the center! Champion Wrestler, Kane!" He Buddycalled out Kiyotaka's old Buddy as he regained one life

"Not good! He returned that Photonic Lord back to his hand!" Tasuku said as Daisuke got frustrated.

"And that must be Kiyotaka's old Buddy." Jack said. Then Sakaki laughed.

"Who's out of luck now?! You're pathetic, if you think you have a chance to destroy me completely!" Sakaki said, "And now, with Kane's skill! I destroy two cards on your field! But since you only have your Buddy! I'm fine with one!" Kane grabbed Ryuusei as he smashed Ryuusei down, destroying him.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled as Ryuusei came back due to Soulguard, "He's taking it too far." Sakaki looked at Daisuke as he smirked at him.

* * *

"As I thought. You've changed so much that you've grown soft." Sakaki said, "What to explain?" He asked.

"Daisuke...' Ryuusei looks at Daisuke as he was about to explain.

"It's true." Daisuke said, "I have changed. And what's the problem with that?"

"Problem? Problem?! You abandon yourself of becoming Masked Dragon! You threw everything because of that... that little runt, who thinks he's a comic book character!"

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, Gao sneezed while doing his homework.

"Are you okay, Gao?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah." He sniffled, "I just had a feeling someone said something about me."

* * *

"Why... Why would you decided to quit?! What good will that do for you?!"

"Then tell me something. Do you really think I wanted to become my old ego forever?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Ever since I was Masked Dragon, I've done many crimes. I hurt criminal fighters, I stole Buddies, I even tried to steal Gao's Buddy last time but failed. And I'm proud of it." Sakaki was surprised, "It's thanks to Gao, he set me free. I wasn't able to regain everyone's trust back. But with all the help I get, I managed to redeem myself. That's why I've decided to forget the past and keep moving forward to my future. That's what I was meant to become."

"Shut up..."

"Huh?" Daisuke heard Sakaki whispered.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You think you wanted to forget becoming Masked Dragon?! I think not! Fine! If you don't want to come back! Then I'll take you back by force! And better yet, we will find more people to follow our legacy. We steal all criminals' buddies and show the world they're dealing with!"

"If that's the case. Then I won't hesitate of stopping you myself. My turn! Draw! Charge... And... Draw!" He drew his Dragon Force card as it changes and begins to shine, "This is..."

"Could that be?!" Tasuku asked.

"His Dragon Force!" Jack said.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, Gao felt something again in his chest.

"What's wrong, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"It got hot again." Gao said.

"Should we go to the doctor?" Kuguru asked.

"Nah. It'll probably wear off. He'll be fine." Noboru said.

'Just what is this I'm feeling?' Gao thinks.

* * *

At the park, the man was still there, watching the match.

"Master Kyoya. It would seem that Daisuke has successfully evolved his Dragon Force. And another thing, Sakaki's there too. Of course, we'll let the Buddy Police deal with his punishment."

"No... This can't be!" Sakaki said as the light faded.

"Could this be?! Did Daisuke's Dragon Force just evolved?!" Paruko announced.

"Prepare yourself, Sakaki! To witness the ultimate power all the Photonic monsters! I call to the center, Photonic Sun Gear, Sol Blade!" He called out a small, quadrupled dragon covered in a mixture of orange and crimson scales, while small, fire orange wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and crimson armor across its legs, chest, and face, as small, jagged crimson spikes appear on its back. Across his body, are unusual golden markings, similar to Photonics Sun Lord, Sol, from its tail to its face, where crimson, visor-like eyes and a orange sun on its forehead, "Crossnize!" When Sol Blade crossnizes with Ryuusei, Sol transforms into a large, crimson cleaver sword with a orange sun as the crossguard.

"Sol Sun Blade!"

"You see here, folks! It's another Photonic Gear we haven't seen! But it's now called Photonic Sun Gear! Is it the same as the Sun Lord?!" Paruko announced.

"Hah! You think that card would help you?! There's no ability that will stop me!" Sakaki said.

"He has a point. With his Counterspells, I doubt that he'll deal him damage." Takihara said.

"It's not over yet." Tasuku said as he smiled.

"What do you mean, Tasuku?" Jack asked.

"Daisuke's deck is special. He always has more tricks up his sleeve."

"That's why, I'll bring out a second surprise!" Daisuke said.

"What?!" Sakaki got surprised.

"I activate Sol Blade's second ability. When it crossnized with a Photonic attributed monster, I'll bring out Photonic Lunar Gear, Luna Blade from the deck or Drop Zone to Ryuusei's soul!" Daisuke explained.

"What?!"

"He can bring another Photonic Gear?! But what's Lunar Gear?!" Paruko announced.

"I crossnize Ryuusei with Luna Blade from the Drop Zone!" Luna Blade came out from the Drop Zone as it appears as a small, quadrupled dragon covered in a mixture of dark grey and light blue scales, while small, dark grey wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and light blue armor across its legs, chest, and face, as small, jagged black spikes appear on its back. Across his body, are unusual black markings, similar to Photonics Sun Lord, Sol, from its tail to its face, where light blue, visor-like eyes and a dark grey moon on its forehead. When it crossnized with Ryuusei, Luna transforms into a large, dark blue cleaver sword with a grey, crescent moon as the crossguard.

"Luna Blade!"

"A-A-Amazing! Two Photonic Gears in one! I wonder what abilities does Luna Blade does?" Paruko announced.

"The two are in one. When Sol Blade is in the soul with Luna Blade, it gains a Triple Attack!" Daisuke said.

"A Triple Attack?!" Sakaki asked as he got surprised.

"Then that means he'll get the upper hand!" Takihara said.

"Interesting. First, the dual card of Sol. I wonder if those two Photonic Sun and Lunar Gears are Dual cards too?" Kakeru wondered.

"And when Luna Blade is in the soul with Sol Blade, the attack cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced!" Daisuke said.

"What?!"

"Both Gears that gives Triple Attack and it won't be nullified and reduced..." Tasuku said as he smiled, "He is really something."

"So what?! I won't let you defeat me that easily!"

"I believe that I will get the chance. As long as I believe, I will win! Behold, my evolution of the Dragon Force!" He raised the card, "I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Style of Radiance! Release!" His Dragon Force evolved as Daisuke's hair, and clothes are still shining in a midnight blue color, his visor becomes a little more like Ryuusei's, he now wears crystalline gauntlets with claws on the fingertips with the back of the gauntlets are glowing in a lighter shade of blue, he also wears triangular-shaped shoulder armor, triangular-shaped knee braces, his now has four diamond-shaped wings all connected by a circle of light.

"Style of Radiance?!" Sakaki asked.

"His Dragon Force just evolved!" Tasuku said.

"Amazing..." Jack said.

"Look at that! Daisuke's Dragon Force has evolved! And made some upgrades!" Paruko announced.

"No way... No! I won't admit it! You will come back!" Sakaki said.

"Sorry, Sakaki. But I won't go back ever. Let's deal with your monsters! Let's go! Ryuusei!" Daisuke said as he flies and the claws on his gauntlets shine brightly like at shooting star.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei runs as he used his Gears into action.

"With Style of Radiance's skill! When I attack you or your monster! I send one gauge and the two cards from your hand cards to the Drop Zone! And I regain 2 life!" Daisuke said as the gauge and two cards from Sakaki's hand were sent to the Drop Zone. It got him surprised, "With that, I won't be nullified by Counterspells!" Daisuke and Ryuusei strikes at Kane as they destroyed him.

"Double Attack!" He attacks at Sakaki, inflicting 2 damage, "Triple Attack! Radiant Strike!" He attacks again, inflicting 2 damage.

"I only got one life left!" Sakaki said.

"This is the end for you, Sakaki! And the end of the Masked Dragon legacy!" Daisuke said, "I cast Photonic Front Base!" He cast as he gauges 3 gauges.

"Final Phase!" Both declared as Sakaki gasped.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Ryuusei... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it, "Ryuusei is now a size 2. 10000 power. 8000 defense. And a critical of 2! I call Great Nova to the right!" He call out Ryuusei Great Nova, "I won't use his ability this time!"

"No! Spare me! Please! Have mercy!" Sakaki begged.

"Mercy? You don't show mercy to those around you anymore! I activate the skill of Photonic Knight, Aldebaran!" He called out a humanoid dragon in Platinum scales wearing midnight blue armor, long white razor sharp claws, small frills on its head and a small white diamond in the middle of its chest.

"What is this?! How did Daisuke call out a monster during Final Phase?!" Paruko announced.

"Photonic attribute. Size 1. 5000 power. 2000 defense. And a critical of 1! When I have an Impact Monster on the field, I can call out to the field and the size is reduced to 1 and can attack during Final Phase!"

"His monster can attack during Final Phase?!" Tasuku asked as he was surprised.

"This is the power of my Photonics! All-Out Attack! Go!"

"Right!" All monsters said as they make their attack.

"Twin Nova: Darkness Devastator!"

"Great Nova!" Ryuusei said as Aldebaran slashes with his claw as all the attacks hits on Sakaki.

* * *

(D: 3/ Item: Style of Radiance/ G: 2: Ryuusei 'Great Nova'/Aldebaran/Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy')

(S: 0/ Item: Champion Belt/ G: 0: Dan/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Daisuke Masamune!" Paruko declared as Daisuke's Dragon Force. He sighed in relief.

"I did it." Daisuke said as he looked at Sakaki, who is now on the ground.

"I can't believe... Not only I lost once but twice?" He asked as he got frustrated, "I won't resign! I won't follow his rules!" He yelled as he stand up, "You won't refuse my offer!" He walks toward Daisuke but then Takihara handcuffed him from behind, "Huh?!"

"You've caused enough trouble as it is, Sakaki Chi. You're under arrest." Takihara said.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Sakaki said as Daisuke walks to him and takes his own mask and Sakaki's mask.

"The legacy has now ended. The Masked Dragons can no longer continue." He breaks the masks into pieces as it shocked Sakaki. Then Takihara toss Kakeru and Sakaki into the police car.

"I'll never forget this indignity! I'll make you pay!" Kakeru said.

"You'll pay this, Daisuke! I'll have my revenge on you yet!" Sakaki said.

"Revenge. Revenge. Revenge." Tasuku said, "Right now, you two are only looking back at the past."

"What did you say?!" Kakeru asked.

"Me and my friends are looking to the future. We won't be shackled by our pasts." Tasuku said.

"As long as we look forward to the future. We won't let the past haunts us forever." Daisuke said.

"Because you two can't stop the future using the past!" Tasuku said as the door was about to close.

"You little-! I won't forget this!" Sakaki yelled as the door shuts, "Daisuke!" The police car leaves as it takes them to Buddy Police prison.

"You okay?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as he looked at the broken mask on the ground, "It's finally over... Now no one can ever follow my old ego's path."

"You did the right thing." Tasuku put his hand on Daisuke, "We know that you never wanted to go back since we all know that you're not the bad guy." Daisuke chuckled.

"Yeah. You're right. But I'm sure you have a lot questions about this. But I don't think we have time for this."

"You're right. Let's go, Jack."

"Yeah." Jack said as they head off to Gaen Tower.

"Huh?!" Paruko was surprised of them, heading off, "What?! Please wait, Master Tasuku! Daisuke!" She follows them, "I don't know where you two are going... But I'm coming with you two!"

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, Gaito, Minako, and Abygale made it.

"So we're here in Gaen Tower again..." Minako said as she looked at the building.

"I guess we were destined... To come here once again." Gaito said as he walks to the tower.

"Wait, Gaito." Abygale said as Gaito stopped.

"Is something wrong, Abygale?" Minako asked.

"It's too quiet." Abygale said as he looks around and noticed the environment.

"You're right. There's no one here to stop us or something." Minako said.

"I'm sure that Kyoya Gaen is aware of our movements." Gaito said.

"Is this a trap?" Abygale asked.

"Who cares? All we need to do is charge in directly." Gaito said.

"Sounds risky but I like it!" Minako agreed as they head to the tower. But then someone came in their way as they noticed someone, "Wait... Is that?!" She asked.

"J Genesis." Abygale said as they noticed J Genesis. But he was different as his hair raised a little and his personality seems to be in control.

"Intruders... will be eliminated." J said.

"Intruders? Eliminate?" Minako asked.

"Is that really J Genesis?" Gaito asked as he noticed something different about him.

* * *

Spotlighty shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing two cards! And here they are!" Ryuusei said.

"Here's one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card reveals itself. One shows the small, quadrupled dragon covered in a mixture of orange and crimson scales, while small, fire orange wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and crimson armor across its legs, chest, and face, as small, jagged crimson spikes appear on its back. Across his body, are unusual golden markings, similar to Photonics Sun Lord, Sol, from its tail to its face, where crimson, visor-like eyes and a orange sun on its forehead, "As you can see. This is the Photonic Sun Gear, Sol Blade! Like Photonic Sun Lord, Sol. He's also a Photonic and Sun Dragon attribute. A size 0 monster with 3000 power and defense and a critical of 1! As you saw, when crossnized with Ryuusei, it can bring out Photonic Lunar Gear, Luna Blade to the soul from the deck or Drop Zone but those two have the effect for each other and it can only activate once per game! And when Luna Blade is in the soul. Ryuusei gains the Triple Attack! And for the second one..." He clapped again as it shows the small, quadrupled dragon covered in a mixture of dark grey and light blue scales, while small, dark grey wings and tail span out from its body. Donned in a set of futuristic, white and light blue armor across its legs, chest, and face, as small, jagged black spikes appear on its back. Across his body, are unusual black markings, similar to Photonics Sun Lord, Sol, from its tail to its face, where light blue, visor-like eyes and a dark grey moon on its forehead. For Photonic Lunar Gear, Luna Blade. It's a size 0 with 1000 power and defense and a critical of 2! With the effect, if it's in the soul with Sol Blade, the attack cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced! It's the strongest Photonic Gear, it is!"

"Amazing! Both of them are the same as Sol! They are the strong!"

"Yep. This chapter is done. The next one will be about Gaito against J Genesis, who somehow became controlled all of the sudden. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	52. Style of Retaliation

Chapter 52: Style of Retaliation

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! Sakaki has came back and wanted to get Daisuke back by offering the original Masked Dragon's mask, B! But unfortunately, Daisuke Masamune refused to accept the offer as Sakaki got crazy and wanted get revenge on Gao Mikado! But Daisuke stops him by challenging him for a Buddyfight! But surprises have shown as he used Kiyotaka's deck, the one that has the flag called Champion World in it, B!"

"Meow meow!"

"It was a tough fight but with Daisuke's Dragon Force evolved to Style of Radiance, he managed to defeat Sakaki and put an end to the Masked Dragon Legacy!"

"Meow!"

"Meanwhile! A mysterious figure stands in Gaito Kurouzu's way. It's the infamous J Genesis! Now, it's time for this week's Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat pulled the curtain, revealing the letters WBC.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, Gaito and his friends were there as J Genesis was in front of the door.

"Forcible elimination will be carried out immediately." J said as he held the card, "Transform!"

"J Genesis!" Gaito said.

"How did he escaped?!" Minako asked.

"It's impossible. He was arrested by the Buddy Police, wasn't he?" Abygale wondered, "So why is he standing in our way?" He asked as J transforms into Zetta, "Eliminate!" J attacks but Gaito, Minako, and Abygale evaded the attack. But Gaito fell to the ground.

"Gaito!" Minako came to him, "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But I never seen that incredible power!" Gaito said after seeing it.

"Eliminate."

* * *

An explosion occurred at Gaen Tower as J Genesis continues to attack the intruders. He kicked at Gaito near the tree as Gaito evade to the left as J kicks the tree, tumbling it down. J kept attacking as Gaito kept evading. J was about to strike at Gaito but Gaito dodged it as J hits the tree, tumbling it down.

"Are you all right, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"It's no big deal. But J Genesis is acting totally different." Gaito asked as he noticed something is different for J Genesis.

"True. He's never been that aggressive. And he only hates us for like a while now." Minako said.

"What happened?" Gaito asked.

"All those who approach Gaen Tower will be eliminated!" J said, "Eliminate! Eliminate! Eliminate!" He pointed at them as his mask opens up, "Eliminate!"

"What's going on with him, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"I don't sense any life in his eyes." Gaito said after seeing J's eyes.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Minako asked.

"He's like a zombie!"

"What?! You mean he became like Ozon B?!" Minako asked as she was surprised.

"You call me, and I appear! Z-Z-Z-Zom!" Ozon B said as the usual explosion occurred behind them, "Nobody knows who called me. Even if nobody calls me, I come crawling! Ozon B is on the scene!" Ozon B jumps out.

"Eliminate!" J noticed Ozon B as he sliced off Ozon B's head.

"Oh, oh dear. That was very dangerous! Honestly!" Ozon B said.

"That's what you get for popping out in the open, you stupid zombie!" Minako complained.

"But even if I can't die, that was going too far, wasn't it?" Ozon B asked.

"Meow!" The cat came out of the head, holding a flag, 'Immortal Zombie.'

"I cast! Zombie Shield!" Gaito fake cast as he grabbed Ozon B as he used him to block J's attack. They backed off as Ozon B fell to the ground.

"This is too cruel, isn't it?" Ozon B asked as he cried, "My treatment is too cruel."

"We have no time for your whining!" Minako said.

"Right now, the fate of the world is at stake!" Gaito said.

"The fate of the world?" Ozon B asked as he stand up, "Come on, you must be joking."

"Meow!" The cat said as Minako threw her shoe at Ozon B's face.

"Ow!"

"We're not joking around, you moron!" Minako complained.

"Kyoya Gaen is trying to use the Dragon Drei to control all dragons in existence. If that happens, the world will be destroyed!" Gaito explained.

"That's why we came to Gaen Tower! To stop him from completing Dragon Drei!" Minako said.

"Wh-What did you say?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"Meow meow?" The cat asked.

"If you consider yourself a Buddyfighter..." Gaito said.

"Then you need to help us!" Minako said as the cat came out, burning with pride.

"Meow!" Then Gaito held Ozon B tightly.

"Oh, Gaito..." Ozon B said as Gaito recalled the time when Ozon B and his cat competed.

"You two were technically skilled enough to make it to the WBC Cup World Championships! I have faith in you!" Gaito said as he turned his head to the side, instead of looking at Ozon B's face.

"Why won't you look at me in the eyes when you said that?" Ozon B asked.

"No particular reason." He said as Minako chuckled.

"He doesn't want to look at that cat on Ozon B." She said.

"Believe in Gaito's words! Besides, if you put a stop to Kyoya's ambition, you two will become world-saving heroes!" Abygale offered.

"Heroes!" Ozon B said as he imagined himself as hero.

* * *

 _He was at the resort, near the pool. He was relaxing on the lounge chair as he was with the girls._

 _"My! Master Ozon B!" One of the girls said._

 _"So dreamy! So cool!"_

 _"You're a true hero!"_

 _"Oh, this is the best!" Ozon B said._

* * *

"No no!" Minako yelled as she tore out of Ozon B's imagination, "That's not..." But Abygale covered her mouth.

"We need him to help us. Just let it go." Abygale whispered as Minako felt regretted as she nodded for agreeing.

"All right! I'll do it!" He jumped up for excitement. We'll take on this task! You three, go defeat Kyoya Gaen as quickly as you can, B!" Ozon B said as he offered them to go while he takes care of J Genesis.

"Meow meow!"

"Wow... They're actually kinda cool." Minako admitted a little.

"We're counting on you!" Gaito said as they head off to the tower.

"Now, come at me!" Ozon B said.

"Eliminate!" J said. From behind the tree, Devil was there as he carried a remote control for controlling J Genesis.

"The fools. All of this is going according to Master Kyoya's plan." Devil said.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Gao was getting frustrated for his homework.

"Darn it! I just can't figure it out!" Gao said.

"You seriously have no attention span." Noboru said as the others are doing their homework.

"We're here because you asked us to help with your homework, Gao." Kuguru said.

"And it's lot of homework for us to finish today." Haruka said.

"If we don't get this out of the way, we won't even have time for lunch." Baku said.

"I know that, but... " Gao said as he pull out his deck, "I need to take a breather. Just one match?" He requested as he gave a wink.

"What are we going to do with you?" Noboru asked.

"Are we going to Buddyfight, bal?" Bal asked.

"Come on, you two!" Kuguru said.

"Don't do it." Baku warned.

"You already have too much trouble." Haruka said.

"I hope you brought your deck." Gao said to Noboru.

"Of course!" Noboru pull out his deck.

"I don't mind, but... I wonder what Mom would say." Hanako said.

"Huh?" Gao asked as the door opened up, revealing Suzumi, bringing in drinks.

"I thought you were working hard on your homework... Looks like you won't be getting these treats."

"What?!" Gao asked as he got surprised.

"Us too?" Noboru asked.

"And I'll be telling Daisuke about how you're not doing well." Suzumi said.

"What?! My brother?!" Haruka asked.

"Why him?" Gao asked.

"It's called solidarity!" Suzumi said.

"No fair!" They all yelled for disappointment.

* * *

Inside the Gaen Tower, Gaito and his friends finally infiltrated the building as they head to the elevator.

"We should be able to reach Kyoya to the top." Minako said.

"Yeah." Gaito nodded, "But the elevator's not working." He noticed the elevator is not descending.

"Then how are we going to get up there?" Minako asked.

"Stay back." Abygale said as he transforms to his true form. He approached to the elevator as he used his wings to forcibly open the door. They looked as they looked above.

"Great. The elevator's stuck up there." Minako said.

"Get on." Abygale said as they heard an explosion, coming from the entrance.

"Oh no!" Ozon B got tossed to the floor.

"What happened to you?" Minako asked.

"We couldn't do a thing! We were totally helpless."

"Meow..." The cat cried in disappointment.

"They couldn't even buy us some time." Abygale said.

"Oh well, so much for Plan B." Minako said.

"As I feared, the task was too great for Ozon B." Gaito figured.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Ozon B asked, "It's not un-mean enough!"

"That's not even a word!" Minako yelled.

"Meow!" Ozon B and the cat got stomped by J Genesis.

"Intruders will be eliminated! Eliminated!" J said. Then his Buddy, Gemclone, Origin Breaker appeared.

'Please help!' Gemclone said using telepathy.

"It's his Buddy, Origin Breaker!" Minako noticed.

"It just spoke!" Gaito said.

"You heard that, Gaito?" Abygale said.

"Yeah. It seems he's learned how communicate with humans as well." Gaito said.

"Now that you mention. I can hear it too." Minako said.

'You're Gaito Kurozu and Abygale... And his girlfriend, Minako Tamamo.' Gemclone said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"Wait. You know who we are?" Minako asked.

"What happened to J Genesis... to your father?" Abygale asked.

'My father doesn't want to do this. This is all Kyoya Gaen's work!' Gemclone explained as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the freeway, where the police car is taking J Genesis to the Buddy Police Prison. A missile fired in front of it as the car crashed to the side of the lane. The door was open as J was resting on the floor._

 _'Kyoya Gaen used Devil Destroy Bigmachine... And had him kidnap my father.'_

* * *

 _At the research lab, J was on the hospital bed._

 _'He wanted to make sure my father a soldier that would follow his order. So he shielded my father's consciousness.' Gemclone explained. Devil used his remote control as J was in his command, 'I couldn't do anything at all.'_

* * *

'Please. Save my father!' Gemclone begged.

"What now, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"Should we help him?" Minako asked.

"We have no obligation to help him. But..." Gaito said, "Unless we defeat him, we can't reach Kyoya. Isn't that right, you muscle-bound gorilla?!" He asked as Devil appeared himself.

"So you noticed my presence." Devil said.

"Did you really think you could hide, with that ridiculously bulky body of yours?" Gaito asked.

"No doubt of that. It freaks me out already." Minako said.

"Now's your only opportunity to be a smart aleck. I'm guiding you to the special battle stage now." Devil said as he holds the familiar sphere in his hand.

"Why, that's..." Gaito recognized.

"The UFO Stage from Cho-Taiyo island." Minako said. Devil snickered.

"Here we go!" He pushed the button as the UFO Stage is set.

* * *

In the UFO Stage...

"As you're well aware. You're going to Buddyfight against J Genesis there!" Devil said as J enters on the blue side, "Gaito Kurouzu! You'd better give it all you got! Otherwise, you're never getting out of here. But don't worry, I'll take care of your girlfriend!" Gaito enters to the red side.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled, "Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!"

"Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years. I know Buddyfight from front to back! It's me, Ozon B!" Ozon B said as he was in the center of the UFO Stage, "I'll be doing the commentary and analysis for this Buddyfight, B! Now, it's time to Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Hero World."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"It's been such a long time!" Ozon B said as he wears the Paruko disguise, "From here on, Ozon B-B-ko will be covering the Gaito Kurouzu versus J Genesis match!"

* * *

Outside of the UFO Stage, Minako watched the match on the phone.

"That zombie's making me mad!" Minako said.

* * *

"These two fierce rivals faced off in the first round of the WBC Cup World Championships." Ozon B said as he held the tablet with the recording of the match, "Gaito Kurouzu was completely helpless against J Genesis. He was defeated in just one turn, B! Let's hope this won't be a replay of that match." He explained.

* * *

"Way to ruin the moment, rotten garbage." Minako said.

* * *

"Anyhow! Let's pray for Gaito Kurouzu!"

"Meow!" The cat came out with the flag, 'Win!'

"It's true that I couldn't do a thing against J Genesis that time, and lost." Gaito said.

"But we're stronger than we were then. " Abygale said.

"That's right. Abygale evolved, and I gained my Dragon Force. Winning this Buddyfight is our destiny!"

* * *

"Gaito... No matter what. I always believe that you will win." Minako said.

* * *

At the UFO Stage, it was Gaito's turn.

"Charge and Draw. I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the center, Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale." He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Yeah!" Abygale jumped as he transforms to his true form.

"Abygale! Attack the fighter!" Gaito said as Abygale flies around as he attacks.

"Gale Thruster!" He strikes at J, inflicting 2 damage. But J smiled as he shows no reaction after taking damage.

"Eliminate!"

"Gaito Kurouzu had the first move, and now his turn is over. Gaito called his Buddy monster in his first turn, a good start, B!"

"Eliminate." J draws, "Eliminate!" He Charged and Draw, "Eliminate! I cast! Armor Talisman: Gauge and Draw." He cast as he gains a gauge, "I pay 1 gauge and call Demonic Battle Demon, Zetta to the center!" He paid 1 gauge as he brought Zetta, but this time, he did not equipped it. Its true form is the same but the face is pale and demon eyes and instead of wings. he has a tattered yellow cape.

"What?!" Abygale got surprised.

"Not an Impact Call?!" Gaito asked.

* * *

"What's going on? It's rare for J to call out monsters instead of declaring Final Phase for Impact Monsters." Minako said.

* * *

"It's a Zetta that's not an Impact Monster, B!" Ozon B-ko said, "This is the first time that J Genesis has called something other than an Impact Monster!"

"He's even changed how J Genesis fight." Abygale said, "Just how powerful is this consciousness shield that Kyoya installed?" He asked.

"Demonic Battle Demon, Zetta! Attack Abygale!" Zetta used his claw as he slashed at Abygale.

"Abygale!" Gaito yelled.

* * *

"Oh no!" Minako yelled.

* * *

"You have to stay strong, Gaito. The opportunity to win is sure to arise." Abygale said as he gets destroyed.

"Gaito Kurouzu has lost his Buddy and his center is wide open!" Ozon B-ko said as he got surprised, "This is looking bad, B!"

"Final Phase." J declared.

"Oh no! Here it comes!" Ozon B-ko cries.

"Demonic Battle Demon, Zetta's ability, activate! By sending Zetta to the Drop Zone and discarding one hand card... I Impact Transform into the Armored Battle Demon, Zetta from my deck!" He send Zetta to the Drop Zone and discarded a card as he Impact Transforms to Zetta, "And I add Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone to my hand cards! Eliminate!"

"Come at me! I'll survive this round no matter what!" Gaito swore.

"Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone!" J said as Gaito got reacted for seeing this moment to come, "Impact Buddycall to the right!" He Impact Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay 1 gauge and activate ability." He paid 1 gauge, "I transform Gemclone... Into Abygale, Unlimited Death Drain!" He chose Abygale's second Impact Monster. Gemclone transformed as the large vortex appeared, creating a huge orb.

"Here it is! J Genesis's Hard Impact Tactics!" Ozon B-ko said as his eyes popped out.

"Meow meow mew!" The cat held the flag, 'All Impact Monsters Battle Strategy!'

"I will survive!" Gaito said.

* * *

"Don't let him get to you, Gaito! You can do this!" Minako said.

* * *

The clone Abygale's Orb began to suck Gaito in as the ten cards from Gaito's deck got absorbed.

"Unlimited Death Drain ability is activated!" Ozon B-ko said, "Ten cards were sent from Gaito's deck to the Drop Zone, B!" Gaito got sent into the Death Drain as he took 2 damage. Then J starts to make his attack.

"I have no enemy!" J strikes at Gaito, inflicting 4 damage.

"Because Gemclone and Abygale Unlimited Death Drain are on the field, Zetta's critical has increased, B!"

"I cast! Artificial Talisman: THREE GAUGE!" He cast as he gains 3 gauge, "Impact Call to the right. I pay 3 gauge and transform Abygale Unlimited Death Drain into Gemclone, Origin Breaker!" He paid 3 gauge as the clone Abygale transformed into Origin Breaker, "From my hand cards, I choose Galactical Punisher. From the Drop Zone, Vanishing Death Hole and Bal Burst Smasher! I place these cards in the soul!" J sends the Impact monsters to Origin Breaker as it absorbed it.

"I-I-It's here! The monster that gains the abilities of all Impact Monsters in its soul! Origin Breaker!" Ozon B-ko said.

"Origin Breaker! Attack the fighter!" J ordered Origin Breaker to attack, however Origin Breaker did not seem to budge or to attack, "Deliver the final blow to the intruder." He said but Origin Breaker still cannot attack.

'I don't want to.' Origin Breaker refused.

"Origin Breaker..." Gaito said as he was still hurt.

* * *

"He's not attacking?" Minako asked as she was a bit surprised,

* * *

'Bal and Gao taught me.' He started to cry, 'Fighters and monsters are buddies. That's why I want to become a Buddy just like Bal and Gao. I want to live, as my father's Buddy!' He swore, 'But right now, my father's consciousness is shielded. He can't hear my voice.' He turned to J, 'Please! Wake up, Father! Don't do this!' He yelled as J was starting to regain control but it wasn't enough.

"Intruders will be... eliminated." J said, "Eliminate!" Then he was in control of Devil again, "Origin Breaker! Eliminate the fighter!"

"Father..." Origin Breaker felt sad as he decided to make his attack. He brought out the two smashers as it released the cannons, firing the attack on Gaito, inflicting 5 damage.

* * *

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

* * *

Gaito fell after getting hit by the attack.

"U-U-Unbelievable! This is unbelievable! Gaito Kurouzu has once again been taken out by J Genesis in a one-turn defeat!" Ozon B-ko said.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Gaito! Wake up, Gaito!" Abygale said as he yells out to see if Gaito's okay, "I know you're not the kind of guy to give up now."

* * *

"Get up, Gaito. Blaze a path to your own destiny, and make a miracle happen!" Abygale said.

"A miracle..." Gaito groaned as the card of his Dragon Force was in front of him as he woke up, "My Dragon Force... " Then his card changed as it begins to shine.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Minako asked as she noticed the flash on her phone.

* * *

"Gaito's Dragon Force has evolved!" Abygale said.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Style of Retaliation! Release!" Origin Breaker was surprised of seeing the purple flash of light.

'Is this... a miracle?' Origin Breaker asked.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, Gao felt something again.

"Gao. What's wrong, bal?" Bal asked.

"Just now... I felt a burning deep in my heart." Gao said.

"Again? Come on, Gao!" Hanako said.

"Concentrate on your work." Noboru said.

"Bal?" Bal noticed something odd about Gao as Gao was in deep thought about what's going on.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, Kyoya and Azi Dahaka watched the match on screen.

"Azi Dahaka. Finally, they're ready." Kyoya said, "The best of opponents. Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune, and Gaito Kurouzu. I can't wait to face them in a Buddyfight."

* * *

Gaito's life has been restored to 1.

"My new Dragon Force..." Gaito transform, "Style of Retaliation!" His Dragon Force evolved as he grew bright wings, purple on the left and fuchsia to the right. His hair raised up with the same colors but reversed, the middle hair is light blue as it raised as well with the spiral above. His forehead has the same eye. His jacket shows the same color as the wings and his sleeves are reversed, "8000 power, and a critical of 3! When Abygale is in my Drop Zone... I can release... The power of the legendary dragon!" It surprised J all of the sudden, "If I pay 2 gauge and discard one hand card, I can revive with one life. And when my Dragon Force is released, I can use its effect to destroy Origin Breaker!" His wings struck the laser attack on Origin Breaker as it was destroyed.

"Revive with Soulguard!" J said as Origin Breaker has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I'm not finished yet. I destroy five cards from your deck!" Gaito said as five cards from J's deck are destroyed.

"My turn is over." J declared.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gaito Kurouzu has miraculously revived thanks to to his new Dragon Force!" Ozon B-ko said, "It's a zombie attack that sort of steals my thunder!"

* * *

"He's not talking about you, you stupid zombie!" Minako yelled as she looked Gaito's Dragon Force, "He did it. He finally evolved. I'm happy for him."

* * *

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Right now, I'm going to blaze a path to my destiny. I call Dimmborgil to the left! And I pay 1 gauge to call Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he brought Abygale to the field.

"That was magnificent, Gaito. Evolving your Dragon Force at the last minute..." Abygale said.

"Abygale's ability, activate! Destroy Origin Breaker!"

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale sends his tornado as it destroys Origin Breaker.

"Soulguard!" J said as it has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I cast! Black Bargain. My gauge increase by 1, and I draw one card." Gaito cast as he gains a gauge and draws a card.

"If he wants to reverse his opponent's nine to one advantage, he needs to do an Impact Call!" Ozon B-ko said, "However! He has only one gauge, B!"

"And I also cast..."

"What?!" J asked.

"Soul Steal! My gauge increases by 2." He cast as he gains 2 gauge, "If you have more than ten cards in your Drop Zone, I gain an additional 1 gauge." He gains a gauge.

"Origin Breaker, move to the center. " Origin Breaker has been moved to the center.

I don't want to fight like this anymore...' Origin Breaker said, 'Gaito! Abygale! Please, destroy me quickly!' He begged.

"Origin Breaker..." Gaito said.

"Please!" Origin Breaker cried, "Make my father comes to his sense!" He yelled as J was surprised.

Gaito nodded, "Dimmborgil. Attack Origin Breaker." Dimmborgil attacks Origin Breaker, destroying it.

"Soulguard!" Origin Breaker has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Abygale! Follow his lead!" Gaito said as Abygale makes his attack.

"Gale Thruster!" He attacks as he destroyed Origin Breaker.

'Gaito. Abygale. My father... please... Save him.' Origin Breaker said as he got destroyed.

"Eliminate. Eliminate! Eliminate!" J yelled.

"Come to your senses, J Genesis!" Gaito yelled as he attacks, inflicting 3 damage. Then J starts to regain control.

* * *

Devil noticed something's wrong with his remote control.

"This is bad! It's overloading!" Devil said as the controls are going haywire and exploded.

"He's regaining his control!" Minako said.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Both declared. It surprised J.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. Ability, activate!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as three vortex appeared. His wings appeared on the left and right vortex and his head appears above, "If you have ten or more cards in your Drop Zone, the abilities of all cards on your field will be nullified. In addition, all cards on your field will be destroyed!" Abygale sends his purple lightning attack as it destroys J's Zetta armor.

"Eliminate!" J said, "Eliminate!"

"And if you have twenty or more cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains the Triple Attack. Now, count them. How many cards are in your Drop Zone?" He asked.

"Eliminate!" J yelled.

"I will destroy all!" Abygale attacks, inflicting 2 damage, "For the sake of our victory!" He unleashed a second attack as he inflicted another 2 damage, "Last! Death! Violence!" He sends his bladed vortex at J, inflicting 2 damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Style of Retaliation/ G: 0: None/Abygale/None)

(J: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

At the submarine, underwater.

"As I expected, J Genesis lost." Rouga said as he watched the match, "Now Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune, and Gaito Kurouzu have evolved their Dragon Force. All that's left is Gao Mikado's Dragon Force."

* * *

Inside of the Gaen Tower, they managed to carry J Genesis to the floor. J woke up after being freed from Devil's control.

"He's regained consciousness." Gaito said.

"That's a relief." Minako sighed.

"What I have been doing..." J said.

"Don't you remember, B?! Thanks to you, I've had a terrible day!" Ozon B complained as Minako kicks him.

"Shut up already!" Minako yelled.

'Father?' Origin Breaker asked as J has nothing to say. But he raised his hand as he touched Origin's face and gave a pat.

"You're willing to call me that?" J asked, "Origin Breaker..." Then Origin Breaker starts to cry in tears.

'Father... Father!'

"I'm tired... Please, let me rest for a while." J said as he went to sleep.

"It's all right. He's only fainted." Gaito said.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Minako said. Then afterwards, they went to the elevator as they encountered something along the way.

"Gaito!" Tasuku said as he and the others arrived to the tower.

"Oh my goodness! What's going?!" Paruko asked as she sees the mess.

"It's a long story." Gaito said.

"But believe us, I don't think we have time to explain it right now." Minako said.

"I'll bet." Paruko said as she sweatdropped.

"I've evolved my Dragon Force." Gaito explained.

"We've done the same thing." Tasuku said.

"Same goes for us too." Daisuke said.

"I'm impressed, Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune." Gaito said.

"I gotta admit, they really are something, huh?" Minako asked.

"Yeah." Abygale nodded.

"Well then. Let's go together." Tasuku said,

"Yeah. We'll end Kyoya Gaen's plot... We'll destroy Dragon Drei!" Gaito said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows a male, humanoid dragon with light blue glowing scales that slightly electrifies and shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, he wears a green and black futuristic battle suit, he also wears a green visor glasses to analyze the enemies, he has white and blue hi-tech detachable wings filled with electricity, he also has six hi-tech sphere-like drones hovering behind him to help him fight, and equipped to his left arm is a special computer gauntlet with blue holographic screen to help him hack into anything, "This is the new version for a Hacker. Photonic Hacker, Denji. A size 1 monster with 4000 power and defense, and a critical of 2. He has the ability called Flash Hacking. When an opponent activates a spell card, I pay 1 gauge to nullify the activation of the spell. If this card is of on the field while a "Photonic" monster is on the left or right position, all of the opponents Size 3 or less monster's power and defense decrease by 4000."

"Awesome! He's a Hacker just like Haze!" Ryuusei said.

"Yep. It is. This chapter is done, the next one will be battle for Gao, up against his own rival, Rouga, also known as Wolf. Hopefully, Gao can set him free for anything necessary. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	53. Style of Impact

Chapter 53: Style of Impact

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! Together with Tasuku, Gaito attempts to stop the completion of Dragon Drei. But J Genesis, who has become Kyoya's puppet, stands in their way.

Gaito's life has been restored to 1.

"My new Dragon Force..." Gaito transform, "Style of Retaliation!" His Dragon Force evolved as he grew bright wings, purple on the left and fuchsia to the right. His hair raised up with the same colors but reversed, the middle hair is light blue as it raised as well with the spiral above. His forehead has the same eye. His jacket shows the same color as the wings and his sleeves are reversed, "8000 power, and a critical of 3! When Abygale is in my Drop Zone... I can release... The power of the legendary dragon!" It surprised J all of the sudden, "If I pay 2 gauge and discard one hand card, I can revive with one life. And when my Dragon Force is released, I can use its effect to destroy Origin Breaker!" His wings struck the laser attack on Origin Breaker as it was destroyed.

"Revive with Soulguard!" J said as Origin Breaker has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I'm not finished yet. I destroy five cards from your deck!" Gaito said as five cards from J's deck are destroyed.

"My turn is over." J declared.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Gaito Kurouzu has miraculously revived thanks to to his new Dragon Force!" Ozon B-ko said, "It's a zombie attack that sort of steals my thunder!"

* * *

"He's not talking about you, you stupid zombie!" Minako yelled as she looked Gaito's Dragon Force, "He did it. He finally evolved. I'm happy for him."

* * *

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Right now, I'm going to blaze a path to my destiny. I call Dimmborgil to the left! And I pay 1 gauge to call Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he brought Abygale to the field.

"That was magnificent, Gaito. Evolving your Dragon Force at the last minute..." Abygale said.

"Abygale's ability, activate! Destroy Origin Breaker!"

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale sends his tornado as it destroys Origin Breaker.

"Soulguard!" J said as it has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I cast! Black Bargain. My gauge increase by 1, and I draw one card." Gaito cast as he gains a gauge and draws a card.

"If he wants to reverse his opponent's nine to one advantage, he needs to do an Impact Call!" Ozon B-ko said, "However! He has only one gauge, B!"

"And I also cast..."

"What?!" J asked.

"Soul Steal! My gauge increases by 2." He cast as he gains 2 gauge, "If you have more than ten cards in your Drop Zone, I gain an additional 1 gauge." He gains a gauge.

"Origin Breaker, move to the center. " Origin Breaker has been moved to the center.

I don't want to fight like this anymore...' Origin Breaker said, 'Gaito! Abygale! Please, destroy me quickly!' He begged.

"Origin Breaker..." Gaito said.

"Please!" Origin Breaker cried, "Make my father comes to his sense!" He yelled as J was surprised.

Gaito nodded, "Dimmborgil. Attack Origin Breaker." Dimmborgil attacks Origin Breaker, destroying it.

"Soulguard!" Origin Breaker has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Abygale! Follow his lead!" Gaito said as Abygale makes his attack.

"Gale Thruster!" He attacks as he destroyed Origin Breaker.

'Gaito. Abygale. My father... please... Save him.' Origin Breaker said as he got destroyed.

"Eliminate. Eliminate! Eliminate!" J yelled.

"Come to your senses, J Genesis!" Gaito yelled as he attacks, inflicting 3 damage. Then J starts to regain control.

* * *

Devil noticed something's wrong with his remote control.

"This is bad! It's overloading!" Devil said as the controls are going haywire and exploded.

"He's regaining his control!" Minako said.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Both declared. It surprised J.

"Impact Call to the center! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2. Ability, activate!" Abygale was destroyed in the process as three vortex appeared. His wings appeared on the left and right vortex and his head appears above, "If you have ten or more cards in your Drop Zone, the abilities of all cards on your field will be nullified. In addition, all cards on your field will be destroyed!" Abygale sends his purple lightning attack as it destroys J's Zetta armor.

"Eliminate!" J said, "Eliminate!"

"And if you have twenty or more cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains the Triple Attack. Now, count them. How many cards are in your Drop Zone?" He asked.

"Eliminate!" J yelled.

"I will destroy all!" Abygale attacks, inflicting 2 damage, "For the sake of our victory!" He unleashed a second attack as he inflicted another 2 damage, "Last! Death! Violence!" He sends his bladed vortex at J, inflicting 2 damage as the game ended.

"Gaito evolved his Dragon Force and was victorious! J Genesis broke free of mental control, B!"

"Meow meow meow!"

"Finally, Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito have Kyoya Gaen cornered! Now, it's time for this week's Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat closed the curtain, revealing the letters, WBC.

* * *

At the underwater, the submarine is in the move.

"You want me to do a favor?" Rouga asked as he was speaking to Kyoya on screen.

"I want you to challenge Gao Mikado to a Buddyfight." Kyoya requested.

"And why is that?" Rouga asked.

"I'm your friend, and I want it to happen." Kyoya explained as Rouga was silent, "Are you not satisfied by that answer?" Kyoya asked as Rouga was still silent until he made his answer.

"It's more than enough." He walks away.

"I'm counting on you, Rouga." Kyoya said as the screen closed. Rouga was about to leave the submarine as he stopped.

"I've abandoned that name." Rouga said as he leaves and his Buddy, follows him.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower...

"Monitor him." Kyoya ordered Devil.

"Yes sir." Devil said.

"If, during the Buddyfight against Gao Mikado, you feel that he may jeopardize my future plans..."

"Okay, Boss!"

* * *

At the ocean, the submarine ascended as Rouga came out from the hatch.

"If Gao Mikado evolve his Dragon Force during this Buddyfight..." Cerberus said as he came out first.

"Right now, Kyoya thinks of me as nothing but a pawn in Project Triple D. That's why I'm going to fight. Against Gao Mikado!" Rouga said.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Bal was so excitedly as he imagined himself, leaping through the field of flowers.

"Bal... So happy, bal." Bal said.

"What's up with Bal?" Hanako asked as she sees Bal, hops around in the dining room.

"The moment he heard that we ordered pizza as a snack, this happened." Gao said.

"Oh yeah, you guys missed out on lunch, didn't you?" Hanako asked.

"And we have guests, too." Suzumi said as she sees Gao's friends at the living room.

"Please don't go to any trouble on our account." Baku said.

"We're very happy that you invited us for lunch." Haruka said.

"And if it's your treat..." Noboru said.

"We're also happy to accept your hospitality!" Kuguru said.

"You don't have to be so formal." Suzumi said.

"Oh, I have an idea! Let's train until the pizza arrives." Gao recommended.

"Bal!" Bal jumps up excitedly. They started training at the hallway.

"Let's do it! Buddy Champions!" Gao said as they were doing situps.

"We're going to become Buddy Champions, bal!"

"Let's do it! Buddy Champions!" Gao said as they continued until Gao felt something.

"Gao? What is it, bal?" Bal asked.

"Just now... I felt that burning again, deep in my chest." Gao said as he felt something in his chest again.

"Is something bothering you, bal?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like something major just happened." Gao said as they heard a doorbell.

"Oh! The pizza arrived, bal!" Bal said as he slide opened the door, revealing Rouga, "Bal?"

"Senior Aragami?" Gao asked as he saw him. But then Rouga grabbed Gao's shirt.

"I already told you, I abandoned that name. Now, I am Wolf. Face me in a Buddyfight." Rouga demanded as Gao grabbed Rouga's wrist.

"What happened to you?" Gao asked as he recalled the time when the Dragon Drei exploded as Rouga came back and saved him, "Why did you go back to being his underling?" He asked.

"Fight me, Gao Mikado. Then I'll tell you."

"There's no point in glaring at each other here." Cerberus said.

"Cerberus is right, bal! Both of you need to calm down, bal!"

"Gao Mikado's Buddy. Keep your mouth shut." Rouga said.

"Bal is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon, bal!" Bal yelled, "Did you forget the promise you made at Cho-Taiyo Island, bal?" He asked as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Gao Mikado, and his Buddy." Rouga said._

 _"Bal Dragon, bal!"_

 _"Hm?" Rouga stopped as he turned._

 _"Bal's name is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon, bal!" Bal introduced himself._

 _"Bal?" Gao wondered as Rouga smirked._

 _"If I remember when I meet you again... I'll call you by that name."_

 _"It's a promise, bal!"_

* * *

Rouga was silent as he let go of Gao.

"Follow me." Rouga said.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, Kuguru looked at the window as she noticed something.

"Look!" She said as the others came to.

"What's wrong, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"What's up?" Noboru asked as they looked outside the window.

"Isn't that... Senior Aragami?" Baku asked as he noticed Rouga and Gao and with their Buddies are walking.

"Why is he here?" Haruka asked.

"And where is he taking Gao?" Noboru asked.

* * *

At the shopping district. Gao, Rouga, and their Buddies are walking through.

"Bal wanted to eat pizza for snack, bal." Bal said disappointingly but then he hold it in, "No, bal! Bal is Gao's Buddy, bal. Have to stay together, bal."

"Hey, they're doing it!"

"Looking good!" The crowd said as they heard the crowd's excitement.

"You can do it!"

"So lucky!" They saw Buddyfighters battling on the CASTLE Stage.

"I cast! Battle Aura Circle!" The boy cast.

"When I was a kid, I never knew happiness like that." Rouga said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _Years ago, when Kyoya was with his parents and Rouga was there..._

 _"Father! I want that boy!" Young Kyoya chose Young Rouga._

 _'Kyoya Gaen was the one who saved me from that life.' Rouga said._

 _"You'll be my friend, won't you?" Young Kyoya asked._

 _'I'll never forget the debt that I owe him, as long as I live.'_

* * *

"Is that why you went back to serving him?" Gao asked.

"Silence!" Rouga yelled, "How could you possibility understand?! How could you..." Rouga looked down as Gao was surprised.

"Bal?" Bal was confused as Rouga continues walking and they continue to follow him.

"It's too late to do anything." Cerberus advised.

"Too late?" Gao asked.

"Rouga didn't go back to being Wolf out of a simple debt of gratitude." Cerberus explained.

"He has another reason, bal?" Bal asked.

"But what could that be?" Gao asked as Cerberus realized his mistake.

"I've said too much. Forget what you just heard." Cerberus said as he follows Rouga. Gao thinks after what Cerberus said as they followed Rouga.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, Devil was there in the seat as he sets his video camera to record the match.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World, bal!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Then Baku and his friends have made it to the Fighting Stage as they were on the balcony.

"There they are!" Haruka said.

"I knew it! They are Buddyfighting!" Kuguru figured.

"Looks like Senior Aragami has the first move!" Baku said.

"His eyes are burning with battle spirit." Noboru said as he looked at Rouga's eyes, "He really looks like a Wolf."

"Time to run wild, Cerberus! I pay 1 gauge and... I Buddycall Tyrant Cerberus to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Yeah!" Cerberus jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"And I pay 1 gauge to equip!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item, "Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay! I'll show you true strength!" Gao was frustrated after seeing Rouga's plan. Rouga stabbed his item to the ground, "Ogar Demon Slay's ability, activate!" He paid 5 life to activate, "Great Ogar! Devour my life and show the true power of an ogre hungering for victory now! Now Ogar Demon Slay has a critical of 7."

"Bal?!" Bal was surprised.

"I cast! Battle Aura Rampage! I pay 3 life..." He cast as he paid 3 life, "And increase my gauge my 3!" His gauge increased by 3.

"That sneaky Wolf is practically giving his life away!" Noboru said.

"In exchange, his critical and gauge are increasing!" Kuguru said.

"Why is he trying to his exchange his life for this critical and gauge?" Haruka asked.

"If my guess is right, Senior Aragami's strategy will be..." Baku noticed.

"I cast. Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf!" He cast as he regained 2 life, "I'm not done yet! I regain 6 more life!" He regained 6 life.

"His life points went back to 11, bal!" Bal noticed as Rouga smirked.

"Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf increases your life even more if the difference between you and your enemy's life points is greater than 4!" Kuguru explained.

"Just as I thought. He used combos and spells to use lots of life and increase his critical and gauge... then regained a whole bunch of life at once!" Baku said.

"So he's exchanging his life for power and gauge and then he regained more?" Haruka asked.

"That's his strategy. Not bad for a Wolf." Noboru said, "Even the great Tiger is impressed!" Then Rouga makes his attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullify the attack.

"I'll shatter your defense spells into dust! I cast! Fanged Dragon Declaration!" He cast, "I pay 1 life and 2 gauge..." He paid 1 life and 2 gauge, "Which nullifies your spell!" Gao's Dragon Shield has been destroyed.

"What?!" Gao was surprised as his spell has failed.

"Gao!" Bal said as Rouga continues his attack as he inflicted 7 damage.

"He nullified Gao's spell!" Haruka said.

"And hit him with 7 damage in one blow!" Baku said.

"That has to hurt." Kuguru said.

"Get it together, Gao!" Noboru said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pay 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!"

"And I also pay 1 gauge... To equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item. Cerberus looks at Gao.

"When I look at them, it reminds me of the days when you were Rouga." Cerberus said.

"What did you say?" Rouga asked.

"Back then, you were just like Gao is now. You were serious about trying to defeat Kyoya. Don't you have any of that fiery passion left in you?" Cerberus asked.

"Bal, bal, bal!" Bal makes his attack.

"Here it comes!" Cerberus said.

"Bal!" Bal attacks with his sword as he slashed Rouga, inflicting 2 damage. Then Gao strikes Rouga with his Bal Flame, inflicting 2 damage.

* * *

At the hallway, Kyoya walks...

"My friend... I have faith in your ability to fulfill your role perfectly." Kyoya said as he chuckled.

* * *

"I call Tyrant Jinn to the left. Attack the fighter." Jinn flies up as he makes his attack as he punched at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Cerberus! Finish him!" Rouga said.

"Tyrant Bites!" Cerberus said as he used his weapons to attack.

"Bal Flame's ability, activate!" Gao activate his item's ability as it blocks off Cerberus's attack.

"Not bad!" Cerberus said as he steps back and the item's been destroyed.

"He survived!" Haruka said.

"Thanks to Bal Flame's effect, he takes no damage." Kuguru said.

"Then I'll shatter you by my own hand!" Rouga said as Jinn activated his ability as Rouga regains 2 life.

"He increased his life again, bal." Bal was surprised. Then Rouga jumps as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a gauge.

"Final Phase!" Both declared. Gao got surprised.

"Impact Call to the center!" Rouga pays 2 gauge to activate, "I pay 2 gauge and transform Cerberus... Into an Impact Monster!" He activates it.

"Cerberus, Violence Gazer can add to his weapon's critical!"

"Right now, Cerberus has a critical of 5. If Gao takes this attack, it'll be all over." Baku said.

"Time to dig in and stand your ground, Gao!" Noboru said.

"My victory is pretty much a sure thing. Gao Mikado could never defeat Kyoya... He can't even defeat me!" Rouga said as Gao realized something, "Now is the time to destroy everything, Cerberus!" Cerberus makes his Violence Gazer attacks Gao.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regains 1 life.

"Curse you!" Rouga yelled angrily.

"As I thought. You can't beat him as you are right now." Cerberus said as Rouga was surprised, "Do you know why that is?" He asked, "When you become Wolf, you didn't just abandon your name. You abandon your natural strength, too." It surprised Rouga for realizing that but it got him frustrated.

"Senior Aragami..." Gao said as he decides on something as he runs through the stage as he reached to Rouga.

"Gao?" Noboru asked.

"They're in the middle of the Buddyfight." Kuguru said.

"What is he doing?" Haruka asked.

"No idea." Baku said. Rouga looks at Gao, who now is near him.

"Gao Mikado. Once, you told me... If someone is wandering down the wrong path... A true friend shows him the right way." Rouga quoted.

"Yeah." Gao said.

"Back then, I still had such feelings in my heart." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"What are your true intentions?" Rouga asked._

 _"We're both Buddyfighters." Kyoya said as he pulls out his Dark Core, "Let's discuss it through a Buddyfight."_

* * *

 _They set up their flags as the match begins._

 _"If you lose, you're going to be my friend again." Kyoya made his bet._

* * *

"I fought against Kyoya. But his strength was in a whole different league. I was thoroughly defeated. The loss was a shock... But something wounded my heart even more than that." Rouga explained.

"During the fight, Kyoya... He didn't look Rouga in the eyes, even once." Cerberus said, "He kept calling him a friend... But I don't think he ever gave a thought to Rouga."

"Even so, I didn't let it lower my spirits. Even if my feelings weren't rewarded, I didn't care. I intended to correct the path that Kyoya was walking. That is... Until I learned the true scope of Project Triple D."

"Project Triple D?" Gao asked. Rouga recalled the time when he was researching the Project Triple D.

* * *

 _Rouga was surprised when he saw the data._

 _"Th-This is..."_

 _'I learned the truth. That Kyoya was trying to abandon his humanity.'_

* * *

"What?!" Gao was surprised.

"Rouga did everything he could to stop Project Truple D." Cerberus explained, "But the plans that Kyoya had made were perfect. There wasn't a single flaw to exploit."

"There's nothing that I can do." Rouga said, "That's why... Even if it's only while he's still human... I wanted to be near him. And so I went back to being Wolf."

"That's the real reason you've become Kyoya's underling." Gao said.

"Yes." Rouga nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do, bal?" Bal asked.

"Unless some miracle happens, we can't stop Kyoya." Rouga said.

'Then we just have to make a miracle happen, bal!"

"It's no use talking to you. If you want to laugh at me, laugh. If you want to look down on me, go ahead. Even if you do, you mind is made up."

"I won't laugh at you. And I won't look down on you either." Gao said, "But... But..." He stands in his position as he strikes a punch at Rouga, nearly hitting his face. The others were surprised. In the force of wind from the punch, Rouga's mask started to crack as it broke to pieces. Rouga kneel down, "Stop being such a baby! Senior Aragami!" He yelled, "The Rouga Aragami that I know is stronger, and dazzling, and cares more about his friends than anyone I know! That's the kind of fighter he is!"

"Gao... Mikado..." Rouga said.

"Isn't that right?! Senior Aragami!" Gao yelled. Then Rouga stands up.

"Gao is angry for Rouga's sake, bal." Bal said, "He's angry, but he's also sad for you, bal."

"Bal..." Gao said as Bal nodded to him as Gao nodded back. Then the card in Gao's hand started to glow. The others were surprised for what they saw. Gao's Dragon Force card has sudden changed.

"My Dragon Force... evolved." Gao said.

* * *

At the hallway, Tasuku, Daisuke, Gaito, Paruko, Minako, and their Buddies are approaching to the next door. Daisuke brought out a male, humanoid dragon with light blue glowing scales that slightly electrifies and shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, he wears a green and black futuristic battle suit, he also wears a green visor glasses to analyze the enemies, he has white and blue hi-tech detachable wings filled with electricity, he also has six hi-tech sphere-like drones hovering behind him to help him fight, and equipped to his left arm is a special computer gauntlet with blue holographic screen to help him hack into anything. It used the computer gauntlet to hack the door.

"Aren't you done yet?" Gaito asked impatiently.

"When's it going to take to open the door?" Minako asked.

"Don't rush. Denji's a professional hacker." Daisuke said.

"Isn't there any other way besides searching room by room?" Abygale asked.

"If it were that easy, there will be no need to search the rooms." Ryuuga said.

"He's right. This is the actually the most sufficient way." Jack said.

"I know I just kind of came along for the ride, but..." Paruko said, "Unless people started Buddyfighting, I don't have anything to do." She yawned for boredow.

"Same here, B." Ozon B said as he yawned too but then he cracked his neck as his cat fell out.

"Meow-meow!" But she landed perfectly as she posed.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Style of Impact! Release!" In a blazing fire, his Dragon Force evolved. His clothes were burning in fire, his fist became the same as Bal's hands, his hair became the same as Bal's and he has four flame wings.

"Rouga!" Cerberus said as Rouga turned to him, "Those two made a miracle happen. Maybe it's too soon for us to give up on miracles."

"Cerberus." Rouga said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as Bal evolves to Balle Soleil.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"We're going to win this Buddyfight!" Cerberus said.

"Yeah." Rouga smiled.

* * *

Later, the door lock has been opened.

"There we go. Unlocked." Denji said.

"Thank you, Denji." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Denji said as he returned to Daisuke's deck.

"I didn't think your monster can unlock the door that easily." Tasuku said.

"Haze is not the only hacker. Both of them are professionals." Daisuke said, "Now let's get inside." Tasuku nodded and Gaito nodded. Tasuku barged in as they rushed inside. They arrived in the workstudy as they noticed it was empty.

"Another miss..." Daisuke said.

"So this wasn't it, either." Tasuku said.

"Where are you, Kyoya Gaen?" Gaito asked.

* * *

"Gao Mikado." Rouga said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I, Rouga Aragami, have no intention of allowing you to win! I cast! Binds of a Despot!" He paid 4 life and 1 gauge to cast.

"He paid 1 gauge..." Gao said.

"And 4 life, bal!" Balle said as he got bind by the black electric power, "Bal!" It stopped but Balle got hurt.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as he got binded too as his flame wings went out and landed to the ground. Rouga laughed.

"Binds of a Despot blocks the movements of all monsters and items on the field!" Rouga explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he noticed that he has no cards left in his hand.

"His hand is empty!" Haruka said.

"Zero hand cards, at at time like this?" Baku asked.

"None of the cards on his field can attack, and he's all out of hand cards. So..." Kuguru said.

"Does this mean Gao's going to lose?" Noboru assumed, "You've got to be kidding!" Gao then smiled and chuckled.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rouga asked as he was surprised of Gao, declaring Final Phase.

"Dragon Force, Style of Impact can attack one more time during Final Phase!" Gao said as his flame wings came back.

"What?!" Rouga was shockingly surprised. Gao's fist grew bigger as he strikes at Rouga, inflicting 4 damage as the match ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Style of Impact/ G: 0: None/None/Balle)

(R: 0/ Item: Ogar Demon Slay/ G: 0: Jinn/None/Cerberus)

* * *

'I never thought that I would have my errors pointed out to me by a friend's list.' Rouga thinks as he smiled for his defeat.

"All right! Thank you very much!"

"Very much, bal!"

"Evolution of Gao Mikado's Dragon Force, confirmed." Devil said as he finished recording as he laughs and quietly sneaked away to leave.

"Thank you." Cerberus said, "Because of you two... Wolf was able to go back to Rouga."

"You're welcome." Gao said.

"What will you do now, bal?" Bal asked.

"I'll make a miracle happen, too." Rouga said, "This time, I'll definitely put a stop to Project Triple D."

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"I thank you once again. Gao Mikado. Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon."

"Gao!" Bal said, "He used Bal's proper name, bal!"

"I'm happy for you!" Gao said.

"Gao! Bal!" Baku yelled as they saw their friends, "Nice fight!"

"It was an amazing fight!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Totally cool!" Haruka said.

"If you don't head back soon, you're gonna get in trouble again!" Noboru said.

"Let's all go home together, bal!"

"Sure. See you, Senior Aragami." Gao said as he leaves.

"Let's fight again, bal." Bal said as he leaves too.

* * *

Outside of the Fighting Stage. Rouga and Cerberus are heading back to the Gaen Tower.

"Are you planning to challenge Kyoya Gaen again?" Cerberus asked.

"Yeah. Even if I know that I can't win... I won't give up anymore." Rouga said as they made it back, "I won't give up on my friend, Kyoya Gaen." Then behind the tree, Devil was there.

"Your role is over now. I won't let you interfere with the Boss's plans. It's bad for Sakaki to steal his Buddy, but I won't let you stopping his Project Triple D." He held a grenade in his hand, Good luck, lonely Wolf." He pulled the pin as he throws at Rouga and Cerberus as they spotted it and the grenade exploded.

* * *

At the top, Tasuku and the others finally made it. Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito, looked at each other as they nodded for the preparations of Buddyfighting Kyoya Gaen. They went through the door as they saw the familiar stage that Kyoya made.

"This is..." Tasuku said.

"It couldn't be!" Gaito said.

"It's Kyoya's Fighting Stage!" Daisuke said. Then their Buddies went in too.

"U-Unbelievable!" Jack, Abygale, and Ryuuga said.

"Now this is a big surprise, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"A Fighting Stage, in a place like this?" Paruko asked.

"But why would it be here in Gaen Tower?" Minako asked. Then at the stage, Kyoya ascended as they saw him.

"I welcome the three of you with open arms." Kyoya greeted as it got them frustrated, "You three are going to face me in a Buddyfight."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"And this is interesting! Presenting one now!" Daisuke snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a gigantic quadruped female dragon with scales that are a mixture of black and midnight blue in which resemble the moon and it's night skies, she wears a set of gray, white, and azure futuristic armor that covers the chest, back, front legs and face, she has azure visor eyes with sliver markings on it's face, at the center of the armor lies a dark blue core that looks like a full moon there are silver and blue spiral markings adorned across her body to tail, she has black wings with two crystals on the inside of the wings and at the end of the tail is a crescent moon shaped tip, "This is PhotonicMoon Lord, Luna. A size 3 monster with 9000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. It can be called by paying 3 gauge and putting two cards from the Drop Zone to its soul. When this monster attacks, all spells and abilities are nullified. It has the ability called Full Moon Rebirth. If my life reaches 0, while this card is on the field, I can send two cards from my deck and the opponent deck to the Drop Zone, if I do that then my life becomes 2. But I can only activate "Full Moon Rebirth" once per game. If this card leaves the field, I'll sent three cards from the opponent's deck to the Drop Zone, if I do that, then I'll gain 1 gauge and draw one card. It has Soulguard, Penetrate, and Double Attack."

"Is it a Dual card like Sol?" Ryuusei asked.

"Could be since it's also a Black Dragon attribute. So it could be a Dual of Star Dragon World and Darkness Dragon World. This chapter is done, the next one will be about me, Tasuku, and Gaito to go against Kyoya with his Dragon Drei. Let's hope we can stop him with our Dragon Forces. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	54. The Completion of Dragon Drei

Chapter 54: The Completion of Dragon Drei

* * *

"The greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" Ozon B said as spotlights were on him, "Two more months until the Deciding Round determines the Buddy Champion! Wolf, also known as Rouga Aragami, suddenly appeared before Gao and challenged him to a Buddyfight."

"I pay 2 gauge and..." He paid 2 gauge as he transforms, "Dragon Force! Style of Impact! Release!" In a blazing fire, his Dragon Force evolved. His clothes were burning in fire, his fist became the same as Bal's hands, his hair became the same as Bal's and he has four flame wings.

"Rouga!" Cerberus said as Rouga turned to him, "Those two made a miracle happen. Maybe it's too soon for us to give up on miracles."

"Cerberus." Rouga said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as Bal evolves to Balle Soleil.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"We're going to win this Buddyfight!" Cerberus said.

"Yeah." Rouga smiled.

* * *

Later, the door lock has been opened.

"There we go. Unlocked." Denji said.

"Thank you, Denji." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Denji said as he returned to Daisuke's deck.

"I didn't think your monster can unlock the door that easily." Tasuku said.

"Haze is not the only hacker. Both of twhem are professionals." Daisuke said, "Now let's get inside." Tasuku nodded and Gaito nodded. Tasuku barged in as they rushed inside. They arrived in the workstudy as they noticed it was empty.

"Another miss..." Daisuke said.

"So this wasn't it, either." Tasuku said.

"Where are you, Kyoya Gaen?" Gaito asked.

* * *

"Gao Mikado." Rouga said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I, Rouga Aragami, have no intention of allowing you to win! I cast! Binds of a Despot!" He paid 4 life and 1 gauge to cast.

"He paid 1 gauge..." Gao said.

"And 4 life, bal!" Balle said as he got bind by the black electric power, "Bal!" It stopped but Balle got hurt.

"Bal!" Gao yelled as he got binded too as his flame wings went out and landed to the ground. Rouga laughed.

"Binds of a Despot blocks the movements of all monsters and items on the field!" Rouga explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he noticed that he has no cards left in his hand.

"His hand is empty!" Haruka said.

"Zero hand cards, at at time like this?" Baku asked.

"None of the cards on his field can attack, and he's all out of hand cards. So..." Kuguru said.

"Does this mean Gao's going to lose?" Noboru assumed, "You've got to be kidding!" Gao then smiled and chuckled.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rouga asked as he was surprised of Gao, declaring Final Phase.

"Dragon Force, Style of Impact can attack one more time during Final Phase!" Gao said as his flame wings came back.

"What?!" Rouga was shockingly surprised. Gao's fist grew bigger as he strikes at Rouga, inflicting 4 damage as the match ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Style of Impact/ G: 0: None/None/Balle)

(R: 0/ Item: Ogar Demon Slay/ G: 0: Jinn/None/Cerberus)

* * *

'I never thought that I would have my errors pointed out to me by a friend's list.' Rouga thinks as he smiled for his defeat.

"Following Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune, and Gaito Kurouzu's lead, Gao evolved his Dragon Force as well, B."

"Meow meow!"

"Meanwhile, Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito have broken into Gaen Tower! Now, it's time for this week's Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat closed the curtains as it shows the letters, WBC.

* * *

At the top, Tasuku and the others finally made it. Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito, looked at each other as they nodded for the preparations of Buddyfighting Kyoya Gaen. They went through the door as they saw the familiar stage that Kyoya made.

"This is..." Tasuku said.

"It couldn't be!" Gaito said.

"It's Kyoya's Fighting Stage!" Daisuke said. Then their Buddies went in too.

"U-Unbelievable!" Jack, Abygale, and Ryuuga said.

"Now this is a big surprise, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"A Fighting Stage, in a place like this?" Paruko asked.

"But why would it be here in Gaen Tower?" Minako asked. Then at the stage, Kyoya ascended as they saw him.

"I welcome the three of you with open arms." Kyoya greeted as it got them frustrated, "You three are going to face me in a Buddyfight."

"Whoa, this is a major scoop!" Paruko said as she starts her recording for the match, "Believe it or not, Master Kyoya has appeared before us!"

"The final boss is taking the stage, B!" Ozon B said.

"I believed that you three would eventually make it here." Kyoya said, "Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune. Gaito Kurouzu."

"Kyoya..." Tasuku said.

"Gaen..." Gaito said.

"The match that's about to take place will be incredibility important to the history of Buddyfight." Kyoya said as it got them surprised.

* * *

Later, outside of the Fighting Stage, at sunset.

"The sun is setting already." Gao said as he and the others are heading home. Then Bal's stomach growled.

"Bal is hungry, bal." Bal said. Noboru looked at his phone as he got surprised.

"Oh no! It's time for the WBC Cup News!" He said, "I almost missed it!"

"It's okay, Noboru. It's not that bad." Haruka said.

"She's right. You can watch it when they'll put it up on the web later." Baku said.

"I prefer to watch programs in real time." Noboru said.

"You're a huge fan of Tamako Haneda, right?" Kuguru asked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Noboru yelled as he got embarrassed. He touched the app as the news is on.

"Hiya! The single flower in the world of Buddyfight! It's me, Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced as Noboru got shockingly surprised.

"It's impossible!" He yelled.

"Today's WBC Cup News is being interrupted to bring you..." Paruko announced as Gao and Bal walks to Noboru.

"Huh? Why is Paruko on air?" Gao asked as he takes Noboru's phone.

"Hey!"

"An emergency live broadcast from Gaen Tower!" Paruko announced.

"Did she say Gaen Tower?" Baku asked.

"An emergency live broadcast? What's going on?" Kuguru asked.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Haruka said.

"Show Bal, too, bal!"

"Cut it out, all of you!" Noboru yelled angrily.

* * *

At Kyoya's Fighting Stage...

"Don't change that channel! You won't want to miss the shocking developments!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the shopping district...

"We're at Gaen Tower in Cho-Tokyo. Today's WBC Cup News is being brought to you live from Gaen Tower!" Paruko announced.

"A live broadcast, huh?" Wataru wondered.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"I, Paruko Nanana, will be delivering the commentary." Paruko announced.

"Huh? It's Paruko Nanana!" Hanako said as she saw her on TV.

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"First, we'll have this person take the stage!" Paruko announced.

"Who's this person?" Bal asked.

"If they're at Gaen Tower, obviously it's..." Noboru said. The usual explosion occurred as Ozon B used the flashlight to show his scary face.

"Sleeping under Aibo Academy for countless years. I know the world of Buddyfight from back to front! I, Ozon B, will be..."

* * *

Ozon B was about to announced until he got grabbed by the claw from Paruko's saucer.

"H-Hey, wait a minute..." She spins him around.

"Not you!" Paruko throws him away.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Hanako sweatdropped after seeing Ozon B got crashed to the wall.

* * *

At the shopping district, Wataru sweatdropped too.

"We can cut that scene, right? Cut!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Now, I'd like to start over and introduce..." Paruko announced as spotlight were on, revealing Kyoya on stage, "The former head of Gaen Financial Group, as well as the current head! In two months, he'll be participating in the Buddy Champion Deciding Round! A WBC Cup World Championship finalist! Many call him the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. The charismatic ruler of the world of Buddyfight... Master Kyoya Gaen has graced us with his presence!"

* * *

"Kyoya..." Gao said.

* * *

"Hello, everybody." Kyoya greeted, "Today is a day to be remembered."

"Remembered for what?" Ozon B asked as his cat is fixing him up.

"Meow?" She asked.

"It's finally complete. A card that will change the history of Buddyfight." Kyoya explained.

* * *

"A card that will change history?" Noboru asked as Gao realized.

"Baku dear, could this be..." Kuguru asked.

"Yeah. It's probably that card he couldn't complete before..." Baku said as he recalled the time when Kyoya used that card during the finals.

"Dragon Drei?" Gao asked.

"It's complete?" Haruka asked.

"It must be, bal!"

"Yeah." Gao nodded.

* * *

"But it was destined to be destroyed." Gaito said.

"We couldn't make it in time." Tasuku said.

"And it's all because Kyoya Gaen brought out some fighters to stall the time!" Daisuke said.

"Today..." Kyoya said.

* * *

"In order to show everyone the power of this new card..." Kyoya said as Dash watched the match.

* * *

At the apartment, Masuka Raid and his Buddy, Blazer, who has returned, watched the match on TV.

"I've invited three Buddyfighters here." Kyoya said.

* * *

At the dance party, Ageha and her Buddy are watching the match on her phone.

"They appeared in the WBC Cup World Championships as Japan Representatives. Tasuku Ryuenji..."

* * *

At the concert, Shura was preparing his concert debut as he and his crew are watching the match on screen.

"Daisuke Masamune... And Gaito Kurouzu."

* * *

"U-U-Unbelievable! He's not going to face them one at a time, he's going for a three-on-one fight!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"He's insulting them." Noboru said.

"Even my brother!" Haruka said.

"If Jack, Ryuuga, and Abygale join forces, they'll win for sure, bal!"

"That's right! There's no way they can lose." Kuguru said.

* * *

"How about we settle our stakes here, Kyoya?" Daisuke asked.

"And what would that be?" Kyoya asked.

"If we win, you'll hand that card over to the Buddy Police." Tasuku said as Kyoya gave some thought.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya agreed.

* * *

At the ocean...

"Chief!" The turtles said.

"It's awful, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"It's terrible, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"It's a disaster, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

"Can't you be quiet? You'll scare off tomorrow's meal." Dai complained while he was fishing.

"Look at the WBC Cup News, turtle." The red turtle said as he held the tablet to show to Dai.

"I can look at it later." Dai said.

"Today, it's an emergency live broadcast, turtle." The green turtle said.

"I'm busy right now!" Dai yelled.

"But, but, Kyoya Gaen is going to Buddyfight Tasuku Ryuenji, Daisuke Masamune, and Gaito Kurouzu, turtle." The blue turtle said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Dai asked as he was surprised, "Gimme!" He takes the tablet.

* * *

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize! Cross Dragoner!"

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize, World of Demise!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku and Daisuke said.

"Dragon Zwei."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I start with 20 life." Kyoya said as he gains 10 life.

"First move goes to Gaito." Paruko declared.

"Good luck, Gaito!" Minako cheered.

* * *

"Are they serious?!" Noboru asked, "They're really going to do a three-on-one Buddyfight."

"Elder brother..." Haruka said.

* * *

"Charge and Draw. I call Death Napalm to the center!" Napalm used his finger missiles as it hits Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Death Napalm's attack deals 2 damage to Master Kyoya!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the concert...

"Now Gaito Kurouzu's turn is over!" Paruko announced, "It's Master Tasuku's turn!"

* * *

"I call Star Remnant to the left. I Buddycall Jackknife to the right." He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life. Jack jumps to the right, "Here we go, Jack."

"Yeah!" Jack said. Star Remnant attacks Kyoya, inflicting 1 damage.

"Star Remnant inflicts damage on Master Kyoya too!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Looking good, Senior Tasuku!" Gao said.

"It's my brother's turn after this!" Haruka said.

"Try your best, bal!"

* * *

"And now Jackknife is attacking too!" Paruko announced as Jack makes his attack.

"I'll be blocking that attack." Kyoya said as he held a card in his hand. He tosses it out as he calls out a black dragon kid, with a necklace with a dragon's eye on it. With scale tail and the armlet with the dragon's eye on it as it blocks off the attack.

"Master Kyoya used Cursed Dragon Jr's ability to block the attack!" Paruko announced as Tasuku got frustrated.

"My turn is over." Tasuku declared.

"Now, it's Daisuke's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Photonic Shuffle!" He cast as two Photonic Gears, Shining Ryu and Black Wing flew around as they faded and Daisuke gains 2 gauge, "I cast another one!" He gains 2 more gauges, "Another one!" He gains 2 more gauges.

"Daisuke kept casting that spell. What is he planning?" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall Ryuusei to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Ryuusei said.

* * *

"Go, Elder brother!" Haruka cheered.

"He's really getting it!" Gao said.

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Radiance! Release!" He paid 2 gauge as he transform into his Dragon Force.

* * *

Then Gao felt something in his chest.

"What is this..."

* * *

"Ryuusei! Attack the fighter!" Daisuke said. Ryuusei makes his attack at Kyoya.

"I don't think so." Kyoya said as he choose the card as he brings it to the field. It was a medium sized, anthropomorphic and bipedal male kid dragon with dark blue glowing eyes, jet black scales, he wears dark violet futuristic battle suit with black highlights on the chest and shoulders, he wears a dark violet helmet with a crimson red visor, at the center of his chest is purple triangular-shaped gem filled with chaotic cosmic energies, he wears one indigo hi-tech arm brace with purple highlights on his right arm and he has violet transparent made out of the darkest forces of the universe, at the back of his wings lies the crest of Azi Dahaka.

"What is that?!" Daisuke asked.

"This is the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Kuroboshi. A Star Dragon World monster which is a Photonic attribute." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Daisuke said as Kuroboshi created a violet laser barrier, blocking the attack.

"Kyoya just blocked off Daisuke's attack! And with Kuroboshi's skill! He gains 1 life and gauge!" Paruko announced as Kyoya regains 1 life and gauge. Daisuke grunted in frustration.

"Then I'll attack! With Style of Radiance's skill, if I attack, I send two cards from your hand cards and your gauge to the Drop Zone and I gain 2 life!" He said as Kyoya's hand cards got the two cards sent to the Drop Zone and the gauge too, he regained 2 life as he attacks Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over."

"My turn." Kyoya said.

"We can't afford to lose this Buddyfight, no matter what." Tasuku said.

"Agreed. We're going to win, and destroy Dragon Drei." Gaito said.

"Then we need to give it all we got! With all of our strength!" Daisuke said. Kyoya chuckled.

"Now then... I hope you entertain me." Kyoya said.

* * *

At the cabin, at sunset, in a Russia...

"After Master Kyoya's Draw, and Charge and Draw... He calls to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor! Due to the card's effect, he pays 2 life... To increase his hand cards!" Paruko announced as Ivan was watching the match on TV.

"A live broadcast from Gaen Tower?" Ivan asked.

* * *

At Egypt, Amenkuler is watching the match on his tablet,

"He also calls Girielka to the right, and increase his gauges!" Paruko announced, "And he calls Sinblade Dragon to the center! Here comes Master Kyoya's attack!" Death Napalm is destroyed by Destructor!"

* * *

At Spain, at the stadium, Carlos is watching the match on his phone.

"Using Sinblade Dragon, he deals 3 damage to Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko announced as Gaito takes 3 damage, "And now Girielka is dealing 2 damage to Master Tasuku!" She announced as Tauku was inflicted with 2 damage.

* * *

At England, at the royal palace...

"Master Kyoya is so strong! Incredibility strong!" Paruko announced as Sir James was standing guard while he hears the match from his helmet, "Even when it's two against one, he doesn't seem hampered at all! At this point, Master Kyoya's turn is over!"

* * *

At Mexico, Amigo was still in depression while watching the match on screen.

"Gaito Kurouzu, Daisuke Masamune, and Master Tasuku are hitting him hard, but..." Paruko announced.

* * *

At the medicine, Chu Feng Zheng is watching the match on TV, while grinding up medicine.

"They can't just get him off balance!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the fountain plaza...

"Kyoya hasn't called Azi Dahaka Daeva yet." Baku said.

"Senior Tasuku... Daisuke... Gaito..." Gao said.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage...

"It's about time you showed me... Your new Dragon Forces..." Kyoya said.

"He knew?" Tasuku asked.

"That we'd gain new powers?" Gaito asked.

"How did he know?" Daisuke asked as Kyoya chuckled.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Gaito, the requirements for releasing your Dragon Force is that your life points must be about to reach 0." He explained Gaito's Style of Retaliation's condition as Gaito got surprised, "I Buddycall to the center." He paid 3 gauge, "With the power of the black sun, guide the world to its demise." He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "My Buddy... Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" He brings out Azi Dahaka as he appears on the center.

"Light will become darkness, and hope will become despair." Azi Dahaka said as they knew he would come out, "Cower before me, you ancients. Submit to the power of the black sun!" It got them surprised as they gasped.

* * *

At the ocean...

"So the monster finally showed up." Dai said.

* * *

"To achieve our ideals, now is the time to return the old world to nothingness." Azi Dahak said.

"Endless Disaster." Kyoya paid 1 life to activate Azi Dahak's ability as he attacks Dimmborgil and destroys it, "I'll fulfill the release requirement for you. Azi Dahaka, attack Gaito." It got Gaito surprised as Azi Dahaka makes his attack as he shoots out at Gaito, inflicting 3 damage.

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"Now you have 0 life. Show it to me." Kyoya requested, "Your evolved Dragon Force."

"All right. I'll show you!" Gaito said.

* * *

Then Gao felt something in his heart.

"Wh-What was that?" Gao asked.

* * *

"Dragon Force! Style of Retaliation! Release!" Gaito paid 2 gauge as his life is restored by 1, "When my life is about to hit 0, my Dragon Force, Style of Retaliation..." He transformed into his evolved Dragon Force, "... lets me pay 2 gauge and discard 1 hand card to revive with 1 life. And when it's released... Due to my Dragon Force's effect... I can destroy one of your monsters!" He explained as he flew above near Azi Dahaka, "Obviously, I choose to destroy Azi Dahaka Daeva. That's you!" He released a black tornado as Azi Dahaka got caught in it.

* * *

"At the shopping district...

"U-U-Unbelivable! It's Daeva!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Gaito's Dragon Force is amazing, bal!"

* * *

"You shall regret having defeating me." Azi Dahaka said as he got destroyed.

"I activate Daeva's ability. I take 2 damage and..." He take 2 damage as he drew a card. He chuckled after seeing the card he drew, "This is how it should be."

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"Master Kyoya's hand cards have increased!" Paruko announced as the group were surprised.

* * *

"When Daeva is destroyed, I can add one card from my deck to my hand cards. Any card I like." Kyoya explained.

* * *

"Any card he likes?!" Noboru asked.

"That means..." Kuguru said.

"Do you think that he'll choose the Dragon Drei card he made?" Haruka asked.

"There's a good chance that it is Dragon Drei." Baku said.

* * *

"Draw. Charge and Draw! I call Black Wind Blade, Devos to the left! Let's go! We're going to defeat Kyoya Gaen!" Gaito said as he and Devos and Abygale make their Link Attack.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"It's the Gao Formation!" Hanako recognized that tactic.

"But Gaito is doing it, so it's the Gaito Formation." Suzumi said.

"Oh, good point." Hanako said.

* * *

Devos blows his attack on Kyoya, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gale Thruster!" Abygale used his wing as he strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Dragon Force! Style of Retaliation!" Gaito attacks Kyoya with his power as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Gaito Kurouzu's attack hits hard!" Paruko announced, "Now Master Kyoya's life is down to 5 life remaining! However! He still hasn't shown his so-called card that will change history!" Kyoya smiled as he chuckled.

"I don't know what card is, but you know... It's impossible to turn a situation like this around, B." Ozon B said.

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"I'm sure Master Kyoya is like... I got carried away! I shouldn't have said that!" Ozon B mocked Kyoya as the group sweatdropped, "I just know that's what he's thinking for real."

* * *

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Next, it's your turn." Kyoya said, "You'll show it to me, won't you?" He asked, "Your newly-evolved Dragon Force."

"Tasuku." Jack said.

"I don't like being goaded into action. But if we don't do this now... we'll miss our chance at victory. This is a Buddyfight we can't afford to lose." Tasuku said, "Daisuke! After my turn is done, you bring out yours to help to get our chance, just in case!"

"You got it!" Daisuke gave a thumbs up.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Tasuku... Daisuke..." Stella said.

"Master Tasuku calls Jackarms J Igniter to the center!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Then Jack crossnized with J Igniter.

"Crossnize! Star Dragoner, Jackknife!"

"Ignite Blade!"

"I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Justice! Release!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms.

* * *

Then Gao felt something in his heart again.

* * *

Tasuku transforms to his Dragon Force.

"We're going to finish this at once!" Tasuku said as he makes a Link Attack with Jack and Remnant.

"Of course!" Jack said. Remnant attacks Kyoya, inflicting 1 damage, "Ignite Blade!" Jack makes his finishing blow.

"Cursed Dragon Jr's ability, activate!" He brought him out to nullify Jack's attack.

"He blocked Jack's attack!" Paruko announced.

"Here I come!" Tasuku makes his attack.

"Kuroboshi's ability, activate!" Kyoya brings out Kuroboshi as he nufllifed the attack.

"He blocked Master Tasuku's attack! Master Kyoya still has 4 life remaining." Paruko announced.

"Are you finished already?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not done yet!" Tasuku said.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

* * *

"Final Phase? At a time like this?!" Dai asked as he was confused.

* * *

"That means..." Gao said.

* * *

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it, "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 10000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. Due to his effect, he crossnizes with the Jackarms J Galaxion in the Drop Zone. And due to crossnizing with J Igniter and J Galaxion... He currently has a critical of 5!" Jack crossnized with Galaxion as he raised the blade, "Full Burst!"

"Galactical... Punisher!" Jack landed his attack at Kyoya, inflicting 5 damage.

"He nailed it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"Master Tasuku's Impact Monster, Jackknife Galactical Punisher, strikes home!" Paruko announced as the group were surprised as everyone who watched this, were surprised as well.

* * *

"Master Kyoya's life points have finally hit 0!" Paruko announced as Kyoya's life reached to 0.

* * *

"They did it!" Bal said, "They won, bal!"

"Serves you right, Kyoya Gaen!" Noboru said as he was relived.

"No, not yet." Gao said, "The Game End hasn't declared yet."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kuguru asked.

"Kyoya's life has gone down to 0. Isn't it?" Haruka said.

"No... Remember the final fight of the World Championships?" Baku recalled, "The situation is exactly the same!"

* * *

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune. Gaito Kurouzu." Kyoya said as they were surprised, "Do you remember the Cho-Taiyo Island, where the WBC Cup Japan Tournament was held?" He asked.

"Did he say Cho-Taiyo Island?" Gaito asked as Kyoya recalled the time.

* * *

 _At Cho-Taiyo Island, the construction workers are doing their job._

 _'That island is where I excavated Azi Dahaka.' Kyoya said. Kyoya was at the construction site, as he witness Azi Dahaka, who was buried in the mountain._

 _"Azi Dahaka!"_

 _"I have been waiting for you, my other_ half."

* * *

"He found Azi Dahaka at Cho-Taiyo Island?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"Just as I thought." Tasuku said as he recalled something.

* * *

 _At the submarine, where Azi Dahaka's Original Core was in the chamber..._

 _'In exchange for becoming his Buddy, I gained the Original Core,_ _which has the power to make my wishes into reality.' Kyoya said._

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"I used that power and commenced the development of cards."

* * *

"The first one that I created was Dragon Ein. The next was Dragon Zwei. And now, the third flag." Kyoya said as the card shines.

"As I thought, Dragon Drei..." Tasuku said.

"He used Azi Dahaka's ability..." Daisuke said.

"To bring it out to his hand cards!" Gaito said.

"But we have..." Jack said.

"Evolved Dragon Forces!" Abygale said.

"He won't stop us!" Ryuusei said.

"I'll show you... A new world of Buddyfight!" Kyoya said, "Rules... Orders... Reason... I will create the world in my image!" He sends the card up to Dragon Zwei as it was destroyed, replacing it to Dragon Drei flag, "Dragon Drei!" His life has been restored by 1.

* * *

At the ocean, Dai and the turtles were surprised.

"He revived with 1 life, turtle." The blue turtle said.

* * *

Then Kyoya's life has been slowly regaining by 1.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"His life is increasing!" Hanako said.

* * *

Then another life has regained by 1 as it continues increasing to another.

* * *

Everyone who watched this was surprised.

"Jeez, how much life is he getting back?!" Noboru asked.

* * *

Then his life increased again until it's 5.

"I revive with 5 life." Kyoya said.

* * *

At the town square...

"U-U-Unbelievable! Dragon Drei is a flag that lets you revive with 5 life!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Revive with 5 life?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out, "That's enough of a shock to make my energy flag..." The cat came out as she sighed.

"There's no such thing as an energy flag." Minako said. The Dragon Drei flag starts to glow brighter. Then all of the sudden, Jack started to feel something in his core. Then Ryuusei starts to feel something as well, including Abygale, who has the same condition as them.

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled.

"Abygale!" Gaito said.

"What's going on?!" Minako asked as she sees the dragons, going haywire. Kyoya chuckled.

"Our evolved Dragon Forces alone..." Tasuku said.

"Ain't enough to stop Dragon Drei?!" Gaito asked.

"How is that possible?!" Daisuke asked.

* * *

At the fountain plaza...

"Jack, Ryuusei, and Abygale are in trouble, bal!" Bal said.

"They're suffering..." Kuguru said.

"A lot of it..." Haruka said.

"What's happening?" Baku asked as Gao realized something.

"Maybe this also..." Gao said as he recalled of what Cerberus have said.

* * *

 _"Rouga did everything he could to stop Project Triple D." Cerberus explained, "But the plans that Kyoya had made were perfect. There wasn't a single flaw to exploit."_

 _"There's nothing I can do. That's why... Even if it's only while he's still human... I wanted to be near him."_

* * *

"...has something to do with Project Triple D?" Gao asked.

"We can't sit here and watch, bal." Bal said as he jumps off the bench, "Jack! Ryuusei! Abygale!" He runs to Gaen Tower.

"I'm going too!" Gao said as he follows Bal and took Noboru's phone.

"That's my smartphone!" Noboru yelled as he followed them.

"Wait for us!" Haruka said as the others followed them.

* * *

Jack, Ryuusei, and Abygale has suddenly gone berserk.

"Resistance is futile. Dragons who don't obey me." Kyoya said as Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito checked on their dragons. They checked but flew back as the dragons gone berserk as they flew around and crashed into the other and fell.

"Jack!"

"Abygale!"

"Ryuusei!"

"Oh no!" Minako yelled.

"Under this flag, I will rule over all dragons!" Kyoya said.

* * *

At Los Angeles, the people are watching the match on screen on the truck.

"Amazing!"

"That's our Master Kyoya!"

"So wonderful!"

"So cool!"

Then they see it on screen on the lamppost as they begin to cheer.

"Master Kyoya!"

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" They repeatedly cheered Kyoya many times.

* * *

Then at the town square, people began cheering too.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!"

* * *

Later, at the Gaen Tower...

"He clinched it! Game End! Winner: Kyoya Gaen!" Paruko declared as Gao and his friends are heading to Gaen Tower.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"With an overwhelming disadvantage of two against one, he's won a total victory!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Gao and his friends, continues heading off the Gaen Tower until they saw Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito, who are groveling on the ground after their defeat and their buddies were lying unconscious on the ground. Gao slowly walked to Tasuku.

"Senior Tasuku." Gao said as Tasuku got frustrated.

"Elder brother." Haruka said as she walks to him as Daisuke got frustrated too and slammed his fist to the ground. Haruka was frightened after that. Baku walks to Gaito after Minako is helping him.

"Gaito..." Minako said.

"Are you okay, Gaito?" Baku asked as Gaito got frustrated. Bal walks to Jack, Ryuuga, and Abygale.

"Jack? Ryuuga? Abygale?" Bal asked to see if they woke up.

* * *

At the office, where Kyoya Gaen is watching them on screen.

"Gao Mikado. At the Buddy Champion Deciding Round... You'll see it for yourself." Kyoya said, "A whole new world of Buddyfight. That's when... I will become a deity." Kyoya said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" Daisuke said as he snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows Ryuusei along side Hoshi and Apollo unleashing their full power and preparing to take on Kane, Biggest and Diablos on a rocky canyon at night with the moon and the stars shining down on them, "This is a spell card called Hi-Pho-Tension. It can be cast by paying 1 gauge and put the top card from the deck to the Drop Zone. The effect is that for this turn, I can discard 1 card with "Photonic" in its name to the Drop Zone, and if I do that then all "Photonic" monsters that are Size 2 or smaller gains 4000 power and 1 critical."

"So that card gives us a boost. That's great!" Ryuusei said.

"Yeah. This chapter is done, the next one will be about having Gao, practicing for the Buddy Champion Deciding Round against Kyoya. We need to give everything we got to help Gao trained enough to win. Give us a review of what you think, but no more ideas. Because the story will end soon. So until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	55. Preparations for the Deciding Round

Chapter 55: Preparations for the Deciding Round

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, near the park...

"What did you just say?!" Gao asked as he was surprised when Tasuku told him the news.

"We weren't able to prevent Dragon Drei's completion from happening." Tasuku said.

"And it's all because Kyoya brought those people out just to stall the time he needs to complete it!" Daisuke said.

"But why didn't you tell us about this?" Gao asked.

"That's right, bal! Bal thought we were friends, bal!"

"They did for your sake, obviously." Noboru said.

"That's right. Senior Tasuku and Daisuke wanted to let you focus completely on the deciding round." Baku said.

"I get it. I'm fine about that now." Gao said as he admit the truth, "More importantly, check this out." He pull out the card from his deck, "I was Buddyfighting with Senior Aragami just now... During the match, I had my Dragon Force in my hand cards, and it evolved."

"Yeah. Our Dragon Forces can evolve." Tasuku said as he, Daisuke, and Gaito pull out theirs, "Me, Daisuke, and Gaito have already evolved ours. But we weren't enough to overpower Kyoya's Dragon Drei." He said as each of them showed their Dragon Forces to each other, "Presumably, we can't counter Dragon Drei unless we have all three Dragon Forces evolved." Then the cards started to react as they glowed. Then Bal started to glow brightly.

"They're glowing!" Daisuke said.

"Could this be?!" Gaito asked.

"Our Dragon Forces..." Gao said.

"Are resonating?!" Tasuku asked. Then they began to glow. As they noticed something shining behind them.

"It's flowing into Bal, bal!" Bal said as he instantly transforms to Balle Soleil.

"Bal?!" Paruko asked as she was surprised.

"He's not in a Buddyfight, yet he turned into Balle Soleil!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow?!" The cat asked as she popped out of his head.

"Bal!" Jack said.

"What's happened to you, all of the sudden?!" Gao asked.

"Bal!" Abygale said.

"Bal!" Ryuuga said. But then Balle has nothing to say until he remembered something.

"So that's how it is, bal." Balle said as he realized something, "Bal understands everything now, bal."

"Bal?" Gao was confused as Balle flies away, "Hey, Bal! Where are you going?!" He asked, "Bal!" He runs after him.

* * *

Later, at the rooftop of the Mikado Residence. Bal was sitting there, thinking about after transforming to Balle Soleil.

"Bal remembers everything, bal. All of it. Everything. Bal has to fight Azi Dahaka, bal." Bal started to sniffling, "But... But... If that happens, Bal will have to..." He starts to cry, "Gao..." Then he heard the door opened as Gao climbed to the roof as he found Bal.

"Here we go..." Gao said as Bal turned to see him.

"Gao..."

"You had us worried." Gao said as he sat next to him, "Why'd you take off so suddenly?" He asked as he chuckled. Then Bal was surprised by Gao's smile as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Bal just remembered something from long time ago, and started wembling with excitement, bal." Bal said.

"The phrase is usually trembling with excitement." Gao said.

"B-Bal has heard it both ways, bal." Bal whined. Gao laughed. Then his friends are here too, watching them having their time of moment.

"What's going on up there?" Haruka asked.

"It looks like Bal's going to be okay." Noboru said.

"Yeah." Baku said.

"So I'm relieved!" Kuguru said.

"Then me too!" Haruka said.

"So what should we do with them?" Minako asked.

"Let's leave them alone for now." Tasuku said.

"Good idea." Gaito said.

"Agreed." Daisuke said.

"It's already late. Let's discuss the future tomorrow." Jack recommended.

"Yeah. There are lot of things to do for this." Ryuuga said.

"All right." Abygale said.

* * *

The next day. Gao and Bal were sleeping roughly on bed. Then Noboru opened the door as they barged in.

"Gao! How much longer are you gonna sleep?!" Noboru asked as they woke up.

"Noboru?" Gao asked as he was half-sleep, "Baku. Kuguru. Haruka."

"Come on, time to get up." Baku said.

"We have a big day today!" Haruka said.

"A big day?" Gao asked.

"We're going to have a meeting." Kuguru said.

"Meeting?" Gao asked.

"Yesterday, Senior Aragami suddenly showed up, and we couldn't have our meeting." Kuguru said.

"Oh, that's right!" Gao said as he realized.

"Thanks to Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito, we know what kind of card Dragon Drei is." Baku said, "It's definitely an overpowered card, but it's not impossible to counteract."

"Are you serious?!" Gao asked as he steps out of bed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Baku asked, "I'm the great deck builder, Baku Omori. Don't underestimate me!"

"Yeah! I'm counting on you!" Gao said as he gave a thumb up, "The decks that you build are always the best!"

"I'm volunteering to help you practice, so you'd better be grateful." Noboru offered, Hey, shrimp dragon! Time for you to wake up, too!" He tried to help wake him up.

"The pizza looks delicious, bal..." Bal said as he started to wake up.

"Huh?" Noboru asked as Bal was half-sleep as he sees Noboru as a pizza in his vision.

"This is bad! Bal's still half-asleep!" Gao said.

"He must've dreamed about pizza again!" Haruka said.

"Huh?! Don't tell me that..." Noboru said as he realized it.

"Noboru! Run!" Gao warned.

"I've already got a bad feeling about this..." Kuguru said as she expects this to happen.

"Time to eat pizza, bal..." Bal, who is still half-asleep as he jumps on Noboru as he bites his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, "Hey! Gao! Do something!"

* * *

At the industrial district...

"Is something wrong, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"After losing at the World Championships... When I was able to awaken the Dragon Force during that battle with Bigmachine... What if that was part of Kyoya's plan too?" Gaito wondered, "Have I simply been manipulated by him all this time?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Minako asked.

"Hey, Gaito. You're overthinking this." Abygale said, "Even if that was the case... so what?" He asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know about this, but you did it with your own will. You weren't following his plan after all." Minako said.

"She's right. No matter how who gave it to you, your Dragon Force is a power that's all your own." Abygale said, "I started out as an artificial monster created by Kyoya." He said as Gaito stands, "But now... I'm your Buddy."

"I know. I was just feeling unsure of myself." Gaito said.

"Well, that's okay, Gaito." Minako said.

"Hm?" Gaito asked.

"As long as you have me around as well, I'll follow you until the very end!" She smiled.

"Minako... Yeah. We're heading to Gao and Bal's place now."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Dragon Drei has already been completed." Tasuku reported.

"We have confirmed that Kyoya Gaen is planning to use that card on the Deciding Round from two months from now." Daisuke said.

"So if we take Kyoya Gaen, currently at Gaen Tower, into custody..." Tasuku devised.

"We'll be able to stop him from using the Dragon Drei card." Daisuke said.

"And secure it!"

"It's not going to be that easy." Takihara said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Kyoya Gaen has already been reinstated as the head of the Gaen Financial Group." Stella informed.

"Unless we have definitive proof of wrong-doing, we can't touch him. And besides, we can't let you suffer that fate again, Daisuke. We know you don't like Kyoya, but we don't have a choice." Takihara said.

"Damn..." Daisuke said.

"So in the end, there isn't a thing that the Buddy Police can do." Tasuku said.

"So what can we do?!" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke! Calm down!" Ryuuga said.

"Tasuku, don't be so quick to give up." Jack said, "We still have two months. We just need to figure out a countermeasure once more."

"Yeah. If we can find a way to put a stop on Kyoya Gaen. Then we'll get what we need to put him into custody!" Ryuuga said.

"Jack and Ryuuga have the right idea. Tasuku, Daisuke, there must be something that we can still do." Takihara recommended.

"Let's work with the Buddy Police in Los Angeles and think of a way to get the situation under control." Stella said.

"You're right." Tasuku said.

"I suppose I would need to calm down for this." Daisuke said.

"And there's one way to block Dragon Drei." Tasuku said.

"Really? There's a way to block it?" Jack asked.

"What would that be?" Daisuke asked.

"You'll see. Because at the Buddy Champion Deciding Round two months from now... Gao needs to win before Kyoya Gaen has a chance to use Dragon Drei." He explained.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower...

"Rouga Aragami has turned traitor on us... Just like what Sakaki did when he stole your Buddy!" Devil said, "And so Sakaki's in prison and Rouga's been eliminated."

"It's fine for Sakaki to be punished for his treachery, but you've overstepped your bounds." Kyoya said.

"Huh?"

"Leave me."

"Y-Yes sir!" Devil said as he leaves the room.

'I've given everything for Project Triple D. There's no way I could regret everything.' Kyoya thinks, 'For the sake of the new world that I desire... I'd be willing to sacrifice everything.'

"Master Kyoya." The man said as he came in, "The requests for interviews have been non-stop. Do you seriously mean to accept them all?" He asked.

"Of course. After all, I'm trying to become a deity to this world."

"Then I'll make the necessary arrangements." He said as he leaves. Then Azi Dahaka appears.

"Becoming a deity, eh?" Azi Dahaka asked, "Is that the true goal of Project Triple D?"

"They'll find out in time. And so will you." Kyoya said as he walks past Azi Dahaka.

"So you keep secrets, even from me. Kyoya Gaen. You're a cunning one." He said as he senses something suspicious feeling on Kyoya.

* * *

At the streets, Tasuku and Daisuke are heading to Gao's house, but they are still depressed after what happened.

"Oh, aren't you Tasuku and Gao's old teacher?" Suzumi asked as she came back from shopping as they saw her, "Welcome! Gao, dear! Tasuku and Daisuke are here!" She yelled.

* * *

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao said excitedly.

"And my brother's here!" Haruka said.

* * *

At the hallway, Suzumi let Tasuku and Daisuke in.

"Now, come on in!" Suzumi happily offered.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Tasuku said as he takes off his shoes.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Daisuke said as he takes off his shoes as well.

"Jack! Ryuuga! Let's Buddyfight, bal!" Bal offered as he and Gao came down the stars.

"Face me, Senior Tasuku! Daisuke!" Gao said as he pulled out his Core Deck.

"What?!" Tasuku and Daisuke and their buddies were surprised.

"Elder brother!" Haruka said as she runs and hugs him.

"Hey, Haruka." He patted her.

"Come on, guys! This is a new deck designed to counter Dragon Drei!" Gao explained, "Freshly built!"

"You already built a new deck?" Tasuku asked as he was a bit shock.

"That was quicker than we expected." Daisuke said.

"Yes. It really is." Jack said.

"How did they get it so quickly?" Ryuuga asked.

"Well, after seeing that incredible fight yesterday, we just couldn't stay still!" Gao bragged.

"We'd be happy to be your opponents, if you'll have me." Tasuku said as he pull out his Core Deck.

"It's been a while, since I last fought you, Gao. I'd be more than happy to fight you." Daisuke said as he pulled out his Core Deck as well. Then outside, Gaito was hiding, watching to see if he can get in.

"Aren't you going in, Gaito? They already see you as their friend." Minako said.

"That may be the case. But truthfully, my destiny is about to feel awkward about entering." Gaito said.

"Seriously?" Minako asked.

"Gaito. This has nothing to do with destiny." Abygale said as he and Minako sweatdropped.

"I don't think it has anything to do with destiny." Minako said. Then the door opens as Gaito panicked.

"Hide!" Gaito said.

"Why should we hide?" Abygale said.

"It's obviously that they'll notice us." Minako said.

"Shut up, Abygale! Minako!" He yelled. Gao dragged Tasuku and Daisuke outside as they spotted Gaito and Minako.

"Gaito?" Gao asked.

"And Minako." Tasuku said as they got spotted.

"And Abygale, too!" Bal said as the buddies came outside. Gaito got nervous as he sweatdropped.

"Come on, Gaito. Tell him the reason why we're here." Minako said.

"Shut up, Minako!" He yelled.

"Gaito... You guys came to help me, too?!" Gao asked.

"W-We just happened to be passing by!" Gaito said.

"You mean going out with your girlfriend, bal?" Bal asked.

"I told you already, she is not my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Gaito. I know you're hiding your embarrassment, but this is too much." Abygale said.

"I agree. You've been overreacting a lot lately." Minako said as Gaito got embarrassed.

"Gao! Bal!" Noboru yelled from Gao's bedroom, "Those three have experienced Dragon Drei first-hand. You couldn't ask for better opponents. We'll hang back and think up an even better plan, so go out there and train as much as you want!" They gave their thumbs up.

"All right!" Gao nodded.

"Bal will train and become even stronger, bal!" Bal said. Tasuku, Daisuke and Gaito looked at each other as they smiled.

* * *

At the CASTLE Fighting Stage, Gao begins his battle against Tasuku Ryuenji.

"Bal! Attack the fighter!" Gao said as Tasuku defended in his position for the attack.

"Bal!" Bal attacks Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

"We're gonna really bring the pain!" Gao said as Tasuku defended himself again as Gao struggles all of the sudden, "... Is what I'd love to say, but my turn is over."

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Justice! Release!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force.

"So this is Senior Tasuku's evolved Dragon Force." Gao said as he was amazed.

"Here I come, Gao!"

"Black Dot, move to the center!" Black Dot tried to move to the center, but couldn't.

"What?!" Gao and Bal were surprised.

"Dragon Force, Style of Justice. If Jack is on my field, and my center is clear... It nullifies all abilities of all monsters on my opponent's field!" Tasuku explained as Gao embraced for the attack. Tasuku charged at Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Jackknife... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 2 gauge as he activates it.

"Galactical... Punisher!" He sends his attack at Gao, inflicting 5 damage.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: Black Dot/None/Bal)

(T: 5/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Tasuku landed as his Dragon Force faded.

"Senior Tasuku!" Gao said, "One more round, please!" He requested.

"One more, bal!"

"What are you talking about?" Gaito asked as he ascended, "Tasuku Ryuenji isn't your only opponent."

"It's our turn next." Abygale.

"Wait!" Daisuke said as he ascended, "You're after us."

"What?!" Gaito asked.

"Gao asked and me and Tasuku. So I'm next after Tasuku. Isn't that right, Gao?" Daisuke asked as Gao chuckled.

"That's true. Then I'll look forward to working you, Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Let's do this then. Because I won't hold back that easily." Daisuke said as he pull out his Core Deck. Later, the battle begins for Gao against Daisuke.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" Gao paid 2 gauge as Bal evolves, "Super Sun Dragon! Balle Soleil!"

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"We better make sure he doesn't defeat us." Ryuusei said.

"Don't worry, he'll won't beat me that easily." Daisuke said.

"Balle Soul Blade!" He attacks Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage.

"Double Attack!"

"Take this!" Balle said.

"I cast! Photon Soul Barrier!" Daisuke cast an emerald barrier in shape of Kenchi's spirit being protected from Balle's attacks. Then he regained one life and gauge.

"My turn is over." Gao declared.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Radiance! Release!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force.

"So that's Daisuke's evolved Dragon Force." Gao said.

"Let's go, Ryuusei!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" He said as they attack.

"I cast!" Gao tried to cast but it didn't work, "Huh?"

"Dragon Force, Style of Radiance. When I attack, I send one gauge and two cards from your hand cards to the Drop Zone and I regained 2 life! With that, I won't be effected by counterspells!" Daisuke explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised. Then Daisuke and Ryuusei attacks Gao, inflicting 4 damage.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"Oh man!" Gao said.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Ryuusei... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates.

"Twin Nova! Darkness Devastator!" Ryuusei 'Twin Galaxy' sends his attack at Gao.

"Great Nova!" Ryuusei 'Great Nova' makes his attack too. Together, they inflicted 4 damage at Gao.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/Balle Soleil)

(D: 4/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Ryuusei)

* * *

"That's two losses already." Daisuke said.

"Man, you really got me there, Daisuke." Gao said as he chuckled.

"Indeed." Daisuke said.

"Hey." Gaito said as he ascended, "So can I fight Gao now?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not? At least, it'll do something about your whining, Gaito." Daisuke said as he descended.

"I don't whine!" Gaito yelled.

"So it's our turn now." Abygale said.

"Then I'm looking forward to working with you, Gaito!" Gao said.

"Come at me with everything you got. Gao Mikado." Gaito said as he pull out his Core Deck. Later, Gao battles against Gaito.

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as Bal evolves, "Super Sun Dragon! Balle Soleil!"

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!"

"Right now, Balle Soleil has a critical of 3." Abygale recalled.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll survive!" Gaito said.

"Prepare to make your doom, bal! Balle Soul Blade!" Balle slashed at Gaito, inflicting 3 damage.

"Double Attack!" Gaito said.

"This will finish you, bal!" Balle finished him off as he inflicted 3 damage as Gaito's life reached down to 0, "Gao wins, bal."

"No. Gaito told me not to worry. That means..." Abygale said as Gaito makes his move.

"I pay 2 gauge and... I discard one hand card and release Dragon Force, Style of Retaliation!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force, "I revived with one life." His life is restored by one, "8000 power. A critical of 3!"

"So this is Gaito's evolved Dragon Force." Gao said.

"And when released, my Dragon Force's effect lets me destroy Balle Soleil." Gaito explained as he sends his attack at Bal.

"Bal!" Bal got shot by the attack as he got destroyed.

"Soulguard!" Gao said as Balle has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Revived, bal!"

"I'm not done yet! I destroy five cards from your deck." He said as the top five cards from Gao's deck have been destroyed. Gao was surprised as he got frustrated.

"My turn is over."

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Abygale, attack the fighter."

"Gale Thruster!" Abygale strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Take this, Gao Mikado!" Gaito sends his laser attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains 1 gauge.

"Final Phase!" Both declared.

"This is bad, bal!" Balle said.

"Impact Call to the right! I pay 4 gauge and transform Abygale... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 4 gauge as he activates it, "All cards on the field have their abilities nullified, and are destroyed." Abygale sends his attack at Balle as he got destroyed, "And if there are over twenty cards in your Drop Zone, Abygale gains Triple Attack. Now, count them. How many cards are in your Drop Zone?" He asked.

"... Twenty one cards." Gao replied.

"I will destroy all!" Abygale sends his first attack, inflicting 2 damage at Gao, "For the sake of our victory!" He sends his second attack, inflicting 2 damage, "Last! Death! Violence!" He sends his bladed vortex at Gao, inflicting 2 damage, ending the match.

* * *

(Gao: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(Gai: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Abygale)

* * *

Gao and Bal are out of the elevator as they got a disappointed look on their faces.

"Couldn't win even once, bal." Bal said.

"What's going on, Gao?! Bal!" Jack asked.

"That's your third loss already!" Ryuuga said.

"What's the point of losing to us over and over again?!" Jack asked.

"How come you didn't unleashed your evolved Dragon Force?!" Ryuuga asked.

"I just couldn't draw my Dragon Force at the right time." Gao said.

"Couldn't release it at all, bal."

"Seriously? You mean to say that you have a bad hand cards all of the sudden?!" Daisuke asked.

"How pathetic! If you can't do it in a match with us... You won't be able to do it in the Buddy Champion Deciding Round, either!" Gaito said.

"Gaito is right. Kyoya Gaen is stronger than this. The way you're fighting right now..." Tasuku said, "You definitely can't beat him."

"If you don't make some improvements at any time soon before the Deciding Round, you won't stand a chance against his Dragon Drei." Daisuke said.

"I never expected this result from a deck designed to counteract Dragon Drei." Jack said.

"If he thinks he can win with that deck, he's most likely mistaken." Ryuuga said.

"Becoming Buddy Champion is beyond impossible for them." Abygale said.

"That's not true, bal!" Bal yelled.

"Bal?" Gao asked.

"Kitten Shirt taught Bal, bal." Bal said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Buddy Champion... It's a title that's given to the person who loves Buddyfight more than anyone else in the world." Noboru_ said.

* * *

"Bal believes that Bal and Gao are the ones who love Buddyfight more than anyone in the entire world, bal!"

"Bal..." Gao said.

"That's why we can become Buddy Champion for sure, bal!" Bal said as Jack, Abygale, and Ryuuga nodded, "That's why we can beat Kyoya and Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito nodded.

"That's right. You're absolutely right, Bal."

"Bal!" Bal said.

"But we can't do it the way we're playing right now." Gao said as he pull out his Core Deck.

"Bal?" Bal is confused.

"We need to learn to love Buddyfight even more! So we can say with pride that we love Buddyfight more than anyone else in the world!"

"Bal understands, bal! But how can we learn to love Buddyfight even more, bal?" Bal asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Training!" Gao said, "For the two months until the Buddy Champion Deciding Round, we're going to train hard!"

"Train hard, bal!"

"We'll help, of course." Tasuku said, "Right?" He asked Daisuke and Gaito.

"Of course! We'll help them train even more until they get better!" Daisuke said, "Right, Gaito?" He asked.

"When I've got time." Gaito said.

"I'm grateful! Now that that's decided..." Gao said.

"Continue training, bal!"

"Let's go home!" Gao recommended.

"Bal?" Bal was confused.

"We're going to fine-tune this deck to make it the best ever!"

"Bal understands, bal!"

"See you, Senior Tasuku! Daisuke! Gaito!" Gao said goodbye.

"Jack! Abygale! Ryuuga! Bye-bye, bal!" Bal said, "Race you home, bal!" Bal got inside his egg as he runs home.

"Huh?! Hey! Wait!" Gao said as he runs after Bal.

"How can they be so happy?" Gaito asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "Who knows? I guess that's how they are."

"But I also think that's one of their best qualities." Tasuku said.

"Th-This isn't fair!" Gao said after running.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Defeating Dragon Drei..." Kuguru said as she looked at her tablet, "Means, he'd have to chip away at a total of 25 life."

"25 life huh?" Noboru asked.

"Sounds a lot of life." Haruka said.

"When you stop and think about it, that's a really big number." Noboru got nervous after realizing how big the life is.

"The question is how he can efficiently and quickly, chip away at that." Baku said. Then Kuguru heard the door opened.

"Sounds like Gao and Bal have come home." Kuguru said.

"Baku!" Gao barged in as Bal rushed in and bumps into Noboru.

"Bal wins first place, bal!" Bal said as he pops out of his shell. And then a card fell into Bal's shell.

"It was really hard to draw my Dragon Force card with this deck." Gao said as Baku takes it.

"Actually, I thought up another deck that I'd like you to test out." He said.

"Great!"

"It's all thanks to Kitten Shirt, bal!"

"What are you talking about?" Noboru asked, "And for the record, it's not a kitten, it's a tiger." He then noticed something on Bal's eggshell, "What's this?" He saw the card that fell into the shell as he got surprised, "This is a triple card!"

"And it came out of little Bal's shell?" Kuguru asked.

"I didn't know it can do that." Haruka said.

"Looks like another card was born, bal." Bal said, 'For the next battle against Lots-of-Faces!' He thinks.

"Let me see that for a second." Baku requested as Noboru handed it to him.

"Sure."

"Sun Deity's Choice, huh?" Baku asked after looking at the title of the card, "Looks like an interesting card!" He smiled as Gao smiled for this.

* * *

Days later, Gao starts training his deck with Gaito and Tasuku and Daisuke of each of their battles. Then they are started practicing with other opponents. A month later, Gao kept on practicing his deck even more.

* * *

At the classroom, while everyone watches and Gao customize his deck...

"A countermeasure against Azi Dahaka?" Gao asked.

"If he shows up, our monsters all get taken out. Even Balle Soleil would be defeated." Baku explained.

"Your usual Dragon Shields can only block an attack once. So if your opponent has enough life, it's pointless." Noboru said as Gao was deeply depressed for that.

"Aw, that's too bad." Haruka said disappointingly.

"But Dragon Shields aren't the only defensive card you got." Kuguru said.

"If you can't block an attack, you can just prevent it!" Baku said.

"What do we do, bal?!" Bal asked.

"You use this!" Baku recommended as he held the spell in his hand.

"Stout Arm of the Sun, huh?" Gao asked as he remembered the time when he used it before, "It's true, we could use that to turn the attack around! But I can't use Stout Arm of the Sun unless the opponent's center is open." He recalled something.

"But Balle Soleil has the ability to destroy the opponent's center monster as many times as necessary." Baku said as he held the Balle Soleil card, "That's why, as long as Balle Soleil is on the field, Kyoya can't recklessly call monsters to the center. In other words, he'll think that Azi Dahaka Daeva... Can't be called by him!"

"I get it!" Gao said.

"Bal gets it, bal!"

"Th-That's amazing!" Tatsudo said excitedly, "Gao and Bal will defeat the great Kyoya Gaen!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll become Buddy Champions, bal!"

"Try your best!" All students cheered.

"You'd better win!"

* * *

A month later...

"I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Impact! Release!" He paid 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force. Tasuku was surprised that Gao managed to bring it out again, "Here I go! Senior Tasuku!" Gao strikes at Tasuku, inflicting 3 damage, "Final Phase!" He declared, "Dragon Force, Style of Impact can attack one more time during Final Phase! And its critical is 4!" Gao's fist grew bigger as he attacks Tasuku, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(G: ?/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: ?: None/None/None)

(T: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

Gao landed as his Dragon Force faded, "All right! Thank you very much!"

"Thank you very much, bal!" Bal said. Then Tasuku, Daisuke, Gaito, and Gao all came together in the stage area.

"That was spectacular, Gao!" Tasuku said.

"You've improved already." Daisuke said.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Gaito said.

"I've done everything I can." Gao said as he slammed his fist to his hand, "All that's left is to fight with everything I got!" Bal then looked down after remembering what is he supposed to do.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Bal?" Ryuuga asked.

"You seem a little subdued." Jack said as they looked at Bal.

"What?! Th-That's not true, bal. Bal thinks he loves Buddyfight ever more than he did before, bal!" He jumped for joy to change the subject, but then his body glowed as a card appears itself.

"That's..." Jack said.

"Could it be?" Abygale asked.

"Another one?!" Ryuuga asked.

"Bal's new..." Tasuku said.

"Impact..." Daisuke said.

"Monster card?" Gaito asked.

"Bal? Is this..." Gao looked at Bal's new Impact Monster card.

* * *

Later, at the Airport. Gao and his family, including his friends are here to go to Los Angeles.

"Tomorrow, we'll arrive in Los Angeles." Gao said.

"The day after tomorrow, at the World Buddy Stadium..." Baku said.

"The Buddy Champion Deciding Round will begin." Kuguru said.

"I can't wait for it to begin!" Haruka said excitedly.

"But it sure is generous of them to send not just your family, but your companions to America for free!" Noboru said.

"That's for sure." Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka said.

"Did Kitten Shirt come to see us off, bal?" Bal asked.

"I keep telling you, it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled, "And I'm not seeing you off, I'm going! To America!" He said as he brought his suitcase.

"I hope you don't mind if we cheer you on in America, too." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke are here with their suitcases.

"Can't miss this. I'm excited to see you show Kyoya what you can do." Daisuke said.

"Please." Jack said.

"Of course!" Gao, Hanako and Haruka said.

"With Tasuku, Jack, Daisuke, and Ryuuga with us, we'll have the strength of a hundred, bal!" Bal said excitedly. Meanwhile, Gaito and Minako and Abygale are behind the wall as they were watching them.

"You sure you don't have anything to say to them, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"It's my destiny to find it difficult to bring up certain topics." Gaito said.

"Seriously?" Minako asked.

"Gaito. This has nothing to do with destiny." Abygale said.

"Not even a little. And besides, we are going to cheer them on after all." She said.

"And I think there's no need to hide." Abygale said.

"Shut up!" Gaito yelled, "Now, let's go!" He said as they all head to Los Angeles.

"Let's become Buddy Champions!" Gao and Bal said.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, Kyoya watches the plane heads off to Los Angeles.

"Gao Mikado. You should consider it an honor to be defeated by a deity." Kyoya said.

"Master Kyoya. Your private jet is ready." The man informed.

"Thank you. Kyoya... I'll no longer be called by that name. Because I'm going to abandon my humanity."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card for this chapter!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself, it shows a gigantic bipedal dragon with no arms and a muscular body, before he became a Tyrant, his scales were a bright fiery shade of red, he wears a futuristic orange armor with black highlights that cover everything but his face at the center of his chest lies a big circular crimson red core that stores his cosmic flames, he has two huge bright red wings with mystical white starry markings on the insides of the wingspan, those wings only flame up when flying, he also has a secondary flame core sphere at the end of it's tail in which it store all of his reserve flames, "This is one of another Photonic Lords, Photonic Lord, Mars. A size 3 monster with 9000 power, 7000 defense, but the critical is unknown. It can be called by paying 3 gauge and sending 1 Photonic Gear from the hand to the Drop Zone. When this card enter the field all Size 2 or smaller monsters with "Photonic" in its attribute gains 4000 power. It has the ability called Burst Soul Drive, when this card enters the field put as many cards (max: 6) into the soul of this card, then this card gains 1 critical for each card in it's soul, if it has one card left in its soul, the card's critical becomes 2. Also when this card leaves the field, I can destroy 1 monster and 1 item on the opponent's field, and I draw 2 cards."

"Wow! Another Photonic Lord! They really are amazing!" Ryuusei said.

"That's how they are. This chapter is done. The next one will be the final battle for Gao against Kyoya. Let's cheer him on so he will earn the title of Buddy Champions with Bal! Give me a review of what you think. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	56. Deciding Round: Gao vs Kyoya

Chapter 56: Deciding Round: Gao vs Kyoya

* * *

"Finally, at long last, it's here!" The spotlights shown Ozon B, "Today is the day the greatest Buddyfighter in the world will be decided, at the Buddy Champion Deciding Round, B!"

"Here I go! Senior Tasuku!" Gao strikes at Tasuku, inflicting 3 damage, "Final Phase!" He declared, "Dragon Force, Style of Impact can attack one more time during Final Phase! And its critical is 4!" Gao's fist grew bigger as he attacks Tasuku, inflicting 4 damage.

"For the past two months, Gao Mikado and Bal have engaged intense training! And now that all of their preparations are complete, they head to the scene of the final battle, Los Angeles, B!"

"Meow meow!"

"But what did it mean when Kyoya Gaen said he would abandon his humanity?!" Ozon B asked, "Now let's Buddy..."

"Meowt!" The cat closed the curtain, revealing the letters, WBC on it.

* * *

The next morning, at the World Buddy Stadium, Gao was look out the window as he was enjoying the view. Then he heard his alarm clock ringing after he got up early. But Bal was still asleep on bed, but he turned the alarm clock as he woke up and yawned.

"Good morning, Bal." Gao said, "Are you awake now?" He asked. Bal then rubbed his eyes as he got wide awake.

"Good morning, bal!" Bal greeted, "Today, Bal and Gao are going to become Buddy Champions, bal!"

* * *

At the streets, the blimp floats through as the announcement starts.

"The day is finally here! It's the WBC Cup World Buddy Champion Deciding Round!" Haneda announced, "It's been two months since that shocking match that ended in a draw. At long last, the greatest Buddyfighter in the world will be decided! The stadium is already completely sold out! However, the roads near the stadium are packed with people who want to get as close as possible as these bitter rivals settle the score. In addition, today's match is being simultaneously broadcast in 100 countries around the world. People from literally all over the world are eagerly awaiting the beginning of the match."

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Our very own Aibo Academy has opened up the Fighting Stage to the public so we can watch the match!" Shido announced as he brought out the screen, "It goes without saying that this was my idea. Everyone should be grateful to me."

"Well done, Student Council President, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"It's as if we're at the World Buddy Stadium in person." Zanya said.

"Letting us watch is mighty generous!" Dai said.

"Since ancient times, it has been said that it is best to watch sports with a large group of friends." Genma quoted.

"We're grateful, turtle!" The red turtle said.

"Overjoyed, turtle!" The green turtle said.

"Overflowing with gratitude, turtle!" The blue turtle said.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium...

"Gao." Baku said as he held up Gao's new deck, "This is the best deck that I can make for you right now."

"Thank you, Baku." Gao said as he takes the deck.

"Don't get rattled."

"I won't. Leave it to me!"

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah, me and Bal got plenty of sleep." Gao said.

"Plenty of sleep, bal!" Bal said as he held up the amulet charm.

"That's fine, but you'd better keep that hidden during the match!" Noboru said.

"Why, bal? Kitten Shirt?" Bal asked.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Noboru yelled, "And it's a tiger!"

"Do your best, you two!" Suzumi said.

"With Gao and Bal teamed up, you two can become Buddy Champions for sure!" Hanako said.

"Thank you, mom! Hana!" Gao said.

"Good luck, Gao." Tasuku said.

"You're going to need it." Daisuke said.

"Stay focused, Bal." Jack said.

"And think!" Ryuuga said.

"Thank you, Senior Tasuku! Daisuke!"

"Jack! Ryuuga! Thank you, bal." Bal thanked as Gao was surprised as Gaito and Minako and Abygale came.

"Gaito. Minako. Abygale." Gao said.

"Yo." Minako said.

"You came all the way to America to cheer us on?" Gao asked.

"We just happened to be passing by." Gaito said.

"Is he really saying that he's passing by?" Haruka asked.

"No. Because we're in America." Kuguru said.

"That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard." Noboru said.

"I told you that excuse won't help you this time." Minako said.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"Victory is your destiny. You'd better win, Gao." Gaito said.

"So we'll be cheering you on!" Minako said.

"Bal. I know you two can defeat Kyoya Gaen." Abygale said.

"Yeah! Thanks, three of you." Gao said.

"Bal and Gao will win for sure, bal!"

"Well, we're heading out now!" Gao said.

"All right! Get out there!" Noboru said.

"Good luck out there, both of you." Kuguru said.

"Do your best, you guys!" Haruka said.

"Try your best!" Baku said. Gao and Bal heads to the stage.

"Gaito. Abygale." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke walks to them, "We have something to discuss with you."

"It's important." Daisuke said as Gaito and Abygale looked at each other.

"Minako. Go with the others and wait for us there." Gaito said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll be okay." Gaito said as Minako sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Minako said as she heads off with the others.

"We know." Gaito said to them.

"Tell us what should we do right now." Abygale said.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stage, the crowds were exciting for the Deciding Round.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the audience! And everyone watching around the world! The pinnacle of all Buddyfighters! After countless brutal battles, the WBC Cup World Championship Finals ended in an unbelievable draw! Once again, we've returned to the World Buddy Stadium in Los Angeles, USA and the Buddy Champion Deciding Round is about to begin!" Paruko announced.

"And delivering the analysis will be... " The rail car goes around as the usual explosion occurred on it, revealing Ozon B, "Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years! It's me, Ozon B, and cat!"

"Meow!" The cat came out with the flag, 'Cat.'

* * *

At the playground, many kids and the shop owner are watching the match on screen.

"They fought their way up to the top, from the Cho-Tokyo Tournament. It's Gao Mikado and Bal Dragon! Invited to the World Championships as a special guest fighters and dominating with their overwhelming strength!" Ozon B said.

* * *

"It's Kyoya Gaen and Azi Dahaka! Whether we like it or not, this is the last Buddyfight!" Ozon B said, "Even if the world ends, Cat and I will be providing analysis to the very end, B!"

"Meow meow!" The cat held the flag, 'Analysis is life!'

"Well then, let's have the finalists take the stage again! First, the Japan Representative! Our very own Mighty Sun Fighter! Gao Mikado, and Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon." Gao and Bal enters the stage, "It's said that they've spent these past two months focusing entirely on training! Right now, the two of them are looking pretty confident!"

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh..." The members of Seifukai, including Genma and Doai came as they perform their chorus.

"Hooray! Hooray!"

"It's a festival! Hooray!" Dai and the turtles wave the flags with sun on it. Shido covered his ears as he was in between Genma and Dai.

"Why do I have to sit next to these guys?!" He yelled.

* * *

"Gao!" Suzumi said.

"Bal!" Hanako said.

"Try your best!" Baku said.

"Good luck!" Kuguru said.

"Do your best!" Haruka said.

"Let him have it!" Noboru said.

"Give it all you got!" Minako said.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Gao. Bal. Try your best, you two." Takeshi said.

"Good luck!" His mother said.

* * *

"And from the other stage passage... The noble heir to the Gaen Financial Group... Who is also the current head of the Gaen Financial Group! The most powerful Buddyfighter in the world... You all know his name! It's Master Kyoya Gaen and... Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Paruko announced as Kyoya appears, wearing his noble suit, "On this momentous day, he makes his entrance in full formal dress!" Then crowd cheered excitedly, "You can hear for yourself the intense cheering in the stadium! Has there ever been a Buddyfighter with this degree of fervent support?!"

* * *

At the American Buddy Police Prison, at the cafeteria, J watches the match on TV.

"His popularity is why he's known as the charismatic center of the world of Buddyfight! He has the bearing and presence of a deity!" Paruko asked.

* * *

At the interrogation room, Gara was watching the match on the tablet. At the prison cells, Sakaki and Kiyotaka, in separated cells are watching the match on TV.

"Right now, in order to achieve that position both figuratively and literally, he is taking to the stage once more!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" The crowd cheered on screen.

"He really is incredibility popular." Takihara said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You can't see from here, can you?" Stella got dragged as she lifted up a clone of Bal.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" It listened the crowd cheering.

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" They cheered as Kyoya enters the stage.

* * *

At the Gaen Tower, Devil and his girls and the Burea are watching the match on TV.

"Time to fight, boss!" Devil said.

* * *

Then the crowd cheered as the fighters got into the stage.

"It's finally time for the main event, Kyoya." Gao said, "Let's have fun out there today!"

"I believe I've said this before. Have fun if you can." Kyoya recalled.

"Our fight last time was a lot of fun. This time will be a fun fight too, I'm sure of it!"

"Bal and Gao will show you the results of their training, bal!"

"Here I go!" Gao takes off his jacket as he performs the words, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames... And brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Now, let's get this started!"

"Get this started, bal!"

"That's how you should be, my rival." Kyoya said as he pull out his Dark Core.

"Both players, please Luminize!" Paruko requested.

"The joint fists! Connected hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize. World of Demise!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!" Both Gao and Bal said together.

"Bal!"

"Dragon Zwei. 20 life." Kyoya said as he gains 10 life added.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 20/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At Cho-Taiyo Island...

"They've finally raised their flags! The first move in the Buddy Champion Deciding Round... Goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as Sayuri and Tenka watched the match on the tablet.

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip!" He paid 1 gauge as he equips his item, "Sun Stone, Bal Flame! Here I go, Kyoya!"

"Come." Kyoya said as Gao runs through the stage as he attacks Kyoya, inflicting 2 damage.

* * *

At Russian, Ivan watches the match on TV at the streets.

"Gao Mikado used Bal Flame to deal 2 damage, and his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw."

* * *

At Egypt, where Amenkuler is traveling the desert, while watching the match on his tablet.

"He calls Destructor to the right! He pays 2 life and draws 2 cards!" Paruko announced while his Buddy watches too.

* * *

"I call Terminus Dragon Emperor, Endervelt to the center!" Kyoya call out a purple Dragon Emperor with brown and yellow scales, he has a pink core on its chest and brown spikes and blades on it.

* * *

At the medicine store, Chu watches the match on the TV...

"Kyoya Gaen calls a size 3 monster to the center, B!" Ozon B said while the cat held the flag, 'Size 3!'

* * *

"Destructor. Attack the fighter." Destructor attacks Gao, inflicting 1 damage, "Endervelt. Attack the fighter." Endervelt smashed Gao with its claw, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack." Endervelt sends his flame attack on Gao, inflicting another 2 damage, "My turn is over." Kyoya declared.

* * *

At the playground...

"Master Kyoya unleashes a storm of size 3 monster attacks!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"It's only the first turn, and already we've got a gap of 16 life to 5!" Paruko announced, "How can Gao Mikado turn this situation around?!"

* * *

"Even though we knew he'd be starting with 20 life..." Kuguru said.

"It's still a tough fight!" Noboru said.

"This might be a difficult fight for Gao." Minako said.

"Pull it together, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Powered Dragon Jr. to the left! Follow him, Bal! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Bal, bal!" Bal jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Bal will try his best again today, bal!" Bal said as Gao jumps to the center.

"Here comes the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced as she noticed Gao's tactics.

"Bal! I'm counting on you! Take out Endervelt!" Gao said.

"Leave it to Bal, bal!" Bal said as he takes out his sword, "Prepare yourself! Bal!" He jumps up as he makes his attack at Endervelt.

'I pay 1 life and activate the ability of Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies, in my hand cards!" Kyoya paid 1 life to activate the effect as the barrier blocks off Bal's attack.

"Bal?!" Bal's attack failed.

"I nullify Bal Dragon's attack." Kyoya said.

* * *

"Because it's a deck that can only contain monsters..." Dai said.

"He's using monsters as a substitute for spells, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

"Gao! Bal couldn't defeat him, bal."

"Don't worry about it! Junior! Come with me!" Gao said as they performed their Link Attack, "A Link Attack with me and Powered Dragon Jr.!" Gao and Powered Dragon Jr. joined together as they attacked Endervelt and destroys it.

"This time, they succeed in destroying the monster!" Paruko announced.

"Powered Jr's ability! If we destroy the center monster, the fighter takes 1 damage!" Gao said as Kyoya takes one damage.

"When Endervelt is destroyed, I gain a gauge." Kyoya said as he gains a gauge, "Thanks to you."

"And this is where Gao Mikado's turn ends!" Paruko declared.

"Gao Mikado was only able to deal 1 damage this turn, B!" Ozon B said, "So far... he has so far to go!"

"Meow!" The cat held a sign, 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'

"Oh my. You know some big words." Ozon B said as he was somewhat amazed.

"To the left, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor. I pay 2 life to draw two cards." Kyoya paid 2 life as he drew 2 cards, "And I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon to the center. Destructor on the left, attack Powered Dragon Jr." Destructor attacks Jr as it was destroyed, "Destructor on the right, attack the fighter." Destructor, attacks the fighter, inflicting 1 damage, "Sinblade. Attack the fighter."

"Gao!" Bal yelled.

"Bal Flame's ability, activate! By sending it to the Drop Zone, I reduce the damage by 2!" Gao explained as he sends his item in the Drop Zone and nullifies Sinblade's attack but takes 1 damage.

"And this is where Master Kyoya's turn ends!" Paruko declared, "Gao has managed to hold his ground at 4 life!" Meanwhile, Tasuku, Daisuke, Gaito, and their Buddies are watching the match from above the audience.

"That's Gao for you." Abygale said.

"But Kyoya has 12 life." Gaito said.

"Does Gao have a chance to win?" Ryuuga asked.

"Of course he will. He beat him once, he'll do it again." Daisuke said.

"Slowly but surely, he's being backed into a corner." Tasuku said as they looked at him.

"Tasuku Ryuenji..." Gaito said.

'What is he saying?' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

"Next, it's Gao Mikado's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and call to the right!" Gao paid 2 gauge as the flash of red pillar of light shines above the stadium, "Super Sun Dragon! Balle Soleil!" Bal evolves into Balle Soleil.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal! Bal will show you Super Sun power, even hotter than the sun itself, bal!"

"The ace up Gao Mikado's sleeve, it's the size 3 monster Balle Soleil!" Paruko announced.

"What a surprise! Gao Mikado has called Balle Soleil before releasing his Dragon Force!" Ozon B said while the cat carries the long flag, 'Balle Soleil!'

"I cast! Sun Deity's Choice!" Gao cast the card that was in Bal's shell.

"Baku! That card..." Noboru said.

"Yeah!" Baku said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Let me see that for a second." Baku asked as he looked at the card._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Looks like an interesting card!" Baku smiled_

* * *

'Let's see just how interesting this card is.' Noboru thinks.

"I add one monster from the Drop Zone to my gauge!" Gao sends a monster as he gains a gauge.

"Is that all?" Noboru asked as he got disappointed.

"This isn't the time to use its true ability." Baku said.

"True ability? What's that?" Noboru asked.

"Just zip your lips and keep watching." Baku said.

"I pay 1 gauge and activate Balle Soleil's ability!" Gao pays 1 gauge as Balle use his ability.

"Balle... Shine... Buster!" Balle sends his blades as they attacked Sinblade and destroys it.

"Sinblade in the center is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"Soulguard." Kyoya said as Sinblade has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Bal! Pry that center open!" Gao said.

"Roger that, bal!" Balle said as he strikes at Sinblade with his blades, "Balle Soul Blade!" He destroyed Sinblade.

"Balle Soleil destroys the center!" Paruko announced.

"Double Attack!"

"Balle Soul Blade!" Balle strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 3 damage.

"Master Kyoya takes 3 direct damage at last!" Paruko announced.

"My turn is over." Gao declared.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Kyoya is finally down to 9 life." Zanya said.

"This is where Gao will turn things around!" Tetsuya said.

"But we can't let our guard down." Genma said.

"Yeah. This is around the time that he'll show up." Dai said.

* * *

"I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" Kyoya paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled as he sacrificed two Destructors. The black tornado appeared as it blew out a strong wind as the audience screamed for the pressure. Gao held on.

"At long last, Master Kyoya has called his Buddy! The most powerful Buddy monster in history is about to make an entrance!" Paruko announced.

"With the power of the Black Sun... Guide the world to its demise! " Kyoya regained one life due to Buddy Gift, "My Buddy, who has achieved his ultimate evolution! Black Sky Sun Dragon! Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Azi Dahaka appears on the field.

"Here he is! The massive monster that breaks all the rules! Azi Dahaka, Daeva! Is it all over for Gao Mikado?!" Paruko announced.

"After all, Azi Dahaka Daeva has the ability to attack a monster each time that Kyoya pays 1 life... Endless Disaster, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!" The cat held the board, 'Endless Disaster!'

"Tremble, heaven-sent child of the sun! Submit to the power of the black sun!" Azi Dahaka said as he raised his claw and makes his attack on Balle.

"Attack Balle Soleil. And... Endless Disaster." Kyoya pays 1 life to activate the effect.

"Bal! Come over here!" Gao said as Balle moves away, evading Azi Dahaka's attack as he grabs Gao and flies away while Azi Dahaka continues to attack.

"Gao! Bal!" Hanako yelled.

"There's no use running!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Gao!" Tasuku yelled.

"What's he doing?!" Daisuke asked.

"What is he planning?" Gaito asked.

"Here we go, Bal!" Gao said, "It's time to focus our energy!"

"Bal knows, bal!"

"I cast! Stout Arm of the Sun!" He cast as he brought a flame spirit of Balle Soleil as it battles against Azi Dahaka.

"What?" Kyoya was a bit surprised.

"Stout Arm of the Sun can be used if I have a Sun Dragon on my field, and the opponent doesn't have a monster in the center!" Gao explained, "If I pay 1 gauge, this card will always destroy a monster on my opponent's left or right!"

"A countermeasure for Daeva." Kyoya said.

"Bal, bal, bal!" The flame spirit of Balle Soleil grabs Azi Dahaka's neck as he throws him above, "Bal!" And smash him down to the bottom of the stage.

"Curse you, Balle Soleil!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Azi Dahaka!" Balle spirit said as it makes the attack to finish him off.

"Curse you!" He yelled as Balle spirit punched at Azi Dahaka as he destroys it.

"He destroys Azi Dahaka!" Paruko announced.

"All right!" Baku said as he and the others are amazed for Gao's awesome strategy.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Th-This is a huge surprise! Gao Mikado used an unexpected Counterspell to defeat Azi Dahaka!" Paruko announced.

"That's our Gao, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"You sure showed us, Mighty Sun Fighter!" Dai said.

* * *

"Considering Balle Soleil's abilities, I can't call Daeva to the center. You anticipated that, and used Stout Arm of the Sun." Kyoya explained, "Impressive." He complimented, "Using Daeva's ability, I add a card of my choice from my deck to my hand cards." He added the card to his hand, "And I take 2 damage." He takes 2 damage, "My turn is over." He declared.

"What?!" Gaito asked as he was surprised.

"It must be Dragon Drei, no mistake, B!" Ozon B said.

"During his next turn, Kyoya Gaen is sure to activate Dragon Drei." Tasuku said.

"But only if Kyoya's life reached to 0." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Gaito said.

"My turn!" Gao pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw. I cast! Blessing of the Sun!" He cast as he gains 3 gauges.

"He's increased his gauge substantially!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 2 gauge and... Dragon Force! Style of Impact! Release!" Gao pays 2 gauge as he transforms to his Dragon Force.

"At long last, he's released it! Dragon Force! Style of Impact!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow meow meow!" The cat held the sign, 'Style of Impact'

"Can Gao keep the momentum going and chip away at those 7 life points?" Ozon B asked.

"Bal! Attack Kyoya!" Gao said.

"Got it, bal! Balle Soul Blade!" Balle strikes at Kyoya, inflicting 3 damage.

"Balle Soleil's attack lands! He's really bringing the pain! Paruko announced.

"Double Attack, bal!" Balle attacks again, inflicting another 3 damage.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"That's two hits in a row!" Paruko announced, "Master Kyoya is down to 1 life remaining!"

"Finish him, Gao!" Dai said.

* * *

Gao's fist grew as he delivers the final blow.

"Ability, activate." Kyoya said as he used the effect of the card, "I discard Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Devil Orb Dragon, and reduce the damage by 3." He said as he brought out a monster to block Gao's attack.

"He protected his 1 life!" Ozon B said as his eyes popped out.

"Meow meow!" The cat held the flag, '1 Life Remaining'

"Final Phase!" Gao declared.

* * *

"Dragon Force, Style of Impact can attack one more time during Final Phase!" Zanya said.

"And it gains 1 critical, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

"You'd better nail this one!" Noboru said.

"Go for it!" Baku said.

"Go! Go!" Haruka said.

"Gao!" Kuguru said.

"Bal!" Minako said.

"Pound him!" Balle said as Gao makes his final blow as he strikes at Kyoya, inflicting damage as it reached 0.

"Whoa! Master Kyoya is down to 0 life!" Paruko announced, "Is he finally going to use the infamous Dragon Drei?!" Kyoya then chuckled.

"That's right." He said as Gao and Balle were surprised.

"Finally, the moment has arrived. This time for sure, I'll guide you all to a wonderful new world!"

"Stop!" Tasuku said as Kyoya heard his voice, "We can't allow you to use that card!" Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito appeared as they were in their evolved Dragon Force.

"Senior Tasuku. Daisuke. Gaito." Gao said. Then Jack, Ryuusei, and Abygale appears behind Balle.

"Jack. Ryuusei. Abygale." Balle said.

"Gao. Bal. I'm really sorry." Tasuku apologized, "We're stopping this Buddyfight right this moment.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Suddenly, Master Tasuku, and friends have stormed the stage, and demanded that the Buddyfight be stopped!" Paruko announced.

"Why now, at a moment like this, B?" Ozon B asked.

"I have no idea! What could this all mean?!" Paruko announced.

"The Dragon Drei card that Kyoya Gaen is now trying to use..." Tasuku said.

"It actually has the power to destroy the walls separating the parallel dimensions, disrupting the balance of the world." Daisuke said.

"That's not all. All dragons in existence will be forced to submit to his will." Gaito said.

"Kyoya Gaen! We won't let you activate Dragon Drei!" Tasuku said.

"Senior Tasuku... Daisuke... Gaito..." Gao said. But then all of the sudden, Kyoya Gaen started to laugh.

"You're thinking too small." Kyoya said, "All I'm going to do is create an improved version... Of this world, which is overflowing with tragedy." He said as he hold the card of his choice as it glows brightly.

"Stop it!" Tasuku yelled.

"Too late!" Daisuke yelled.

"Behold! The shepherd to the new world!" He raised his card as his flag was destroyed, replacing it with Dragon Drei, "Dragon Drei!" He regained 5 life. It got Gao, Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito surprised. The purple lightning struck from the sky.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, the alarm triggered when Kyoya activate Dragon Drei.

"A micro black hole is forming above the World Buddy Stadium in Los Angeles!" A Buddy Police member informed, "All over the world, multiple portals of unknown origin are appearing the city!"

* * *

Many portals with a demonic eye appears all over the world.

* * *

"Wh-What's going on?!" Takihara asked.

* * *

Behind the portal, revealing many dragons inside.

* * *

"I call to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka. Due to the effect, my gauge increases by 2." Kyoya gains 2 gauge, "From this moment, I abandon my humanity. Using this card, which can only Transform when using Dragon Drei! Transform."

"What?!" Gao asked as they got surprised.

"Did he say 'Transform'?!" Daisuke asked.

"What's he planning?!" Gaito asked. Then the spirit of Azi Dahaka appears.

"Wh-What's that?!" Jack asked as they got surprised.

"Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Ryuusei said.

"Why is Azi Dahaka back from the Drop Zone?!" Abygale asked.

" K-Kyoya... What in the world are you doing?" Azi Dahaka asked as he felt being controlled by Kyoya.

"You don't need to worry, Azi Dahaka. From now on, you will be one with me." He said.

"What?!" He asked.

"I created Dragon Drei, and awakened the Dragon Force... All for this moment." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! C-Curse you!" Azi Dahaka yelled as his spirit is fading away.

"Now! Become part of me! Ancient Black Sky Sun Dragon!"

"Kyoya!" Azi Dahaka has completely disappeared. Then light shines on Kyoya as black thunder struck around. The wind blows them away as they held on.

"We're being blown away!" Ozon B said as he held onto his cart and Paruko held onto him and the cat held onto him as well.

"Meow!"

"Dragon Attribute and... Deity! Size 10. 15000 power. 12000 defense. A critical of 5. I cannot be destroyed, or returned to the hand cards. And my abilities cannot be nullified. I am the Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen!" Kyoya fused with Azi Dahaka as his body became a black dragon armor, his shoulder are demonic dragon heads, his wings are the same as Azi Dahaka, his hair changed as it grew long and his forehead has a demon eye on it. It surprised them for what they're seeing. Paruko screamed.

"He's taken on an incredibility inhuman appearance, B!" Ozon B said as he was surprised.

"I can no longer return to a human form. Or rather, I have no reason to do so. I will become the deity of the new world!" Kyoya said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"This chapter is done. The next one will be the final battle for Gao to stop the Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen!"

"But with that power and defense and the critical. Does he have the chance?" Ryuusei asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gao got something up sleeve. Give us a review of what you think. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	57. The End of the WBC Cup

Chapter 57: The End of the WBC Cup

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, the alarm triggered as the screen shown, many portals around the world.

"The micro black hole forming above the World Buddy Stadium continues to increase in power!" A Buddy Police member informed.

"The massive portals that are believed to have appeared in response are multiplying all over the world!" Another informed.

"Get me in touch with the Los Angeles Buddy Police." Takihara said as Stella checks the data.

"Mister Takihara... Dungeon World. Hero World. Ancient World. These portals are appearing in all of the parallel worlds!" She said as Takihara was surprised.

"Is this all Kyoya Gaen's doing?" Takihara asked.

* * *

At Los Angeles, the people are seeing the portal above the sky and the light coming from the World Buddy Stadium.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium...

"By becoming one with Azi Dahaka, I have evolved from a human to a deity... I have become Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen! I have only one goal. To use all the dragons in existence to create a world where the walls between the dimensions are destroyed."  
Gaen explained.

"If you destroy the walls between dimensions..." Gao said, "Won't the world be thrown into total chaos?" He asked.

"That's right. I imagine it would create a world of chaos, with all worlds mixing together."

* * *

At Dragon World, all dragons on Dragon World are going berserk.

* * *

In Darkness Dragon World, the dragons are going berserk.

* * *

Even in the monsters in Star Dragon World are going berserk. Then they flew up to the portal.

* * *

"Nobody could survive in the world like that!" Gao yelled.

"Who cares if the weak die off?" Gaen asked, "If humans die, that will decrease the number of tragedies." Gao was surprised.

* * *

At Dungeon World, the portal opens up as the monsters from Darkness Dragon World are making their invasion. But the Kiri as Miserea appeared in front of them.

"Let the skies be calm." Miserea used his item as he used the water attack to slow them down.

"Kiri!" Joker said as he came to him.

"This isn't something I can stop alone. Gather everyone in Dungeon World." Miserea said.

"Understood." Joker descends down to get help.

* * *

"As I thought, it seems we just can't get through to each other." Gaen said, "Shall we continue the Buddyfight?" He requested.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage.

"Hey! Stay strong! Don't do this to me!" The boy said.

"What's happening?!" Tatsudo said after seeing the boy's dragon Buddy monster getting berserk.

"I-I don't know! He suddenly started groaning in pain!" He said.

"Same with my Buddy!" Another said.

"And my dragon too!" Another said. Shido was gasped.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Shido asked.

"All of the dragons who are Buddies are suffering great pain!" Dai said.

* * *

At the playground...

"Aettir... Aettir!" Ageha said as she sees her Buddy, suffering, "Please! Just stay strong! Hold on a little longer!" She said.

"I-It hurts, Aggie-kins..." Aettir said.

"Aettir!" Ageha said.

"What's the deal? Is this because of the weird portals in the sky?" Blazer asked.

"In any case, climb aboard Maximum!" Dash recommended, "We have to take her to the hospital!"

* * *

At the rooftop of the building...

"Master Shura! This looks like major trouble! Shouldn't we run away?!" Gepard asked.

"Major trouble is my fate! No matter what may come, I won't be afraid." Shura said.

"Divine! You're too divine for this world, Master Shura!"

"Yeah!" Shura plays his guitar.

* * *

"Th-They were supposed to decide the Buddy Champion... Why is this all happening, B?!" Ozon B asked.

"Don't ask me!" Paruko complained.

"I'm sorry, Bal. I can't continue the Buddyfight." Gao said.

"Huh? Is it over, bal?" Balle asked.

"Once Dragon Drei is activated, its powers cannot be nullified until I'm defeated." Gaen explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Then we just need to win, bal!" Balle said as Gao got surprised.

"Do it, Gao!" Tasuku said.

"Senior Tasuku?" Gao asked.

"You're our only hope!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke?"

"Be victorious, Gao! We'll take care of things in the meantime!" Gaito said.

"Gaito is right." Abygale said.

"You're the only one left who can stop Gaen!" Ryuusei said.

"You have to win, no matter what!" Jack said.

"But..." Gao said.

"I thought you were going to become Buddy Champions!" Tasuku said as Gao got frustrated, until he made his decision.

"All right."

"That's our Gao!" Tasuku said, "Let's go, Daisuke. Gaito."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Right." Gaito said.

"Our Dragon Force evolved for this very moment." Tasuku said.

"Then we'll use that power to stop the dragons from entering!" Daisuke said.

"Jack! Ryuusei! Abygale! You guys come too!" Tasuku said.

"Right!" The dragons said as they left to take care of business.

"Guys..." Gao said.

"Yikes! What in the world is going to happen?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Outside of the World Buddy Stadium, Tasuku and the others are here near the light purple pillar.

"What are you planning on doing? Tasuku Ryuenji?" Gaito asked.

"We'll take the safeguards that are protecting Jack, Ryuusei and Abygale right now, and expand their scope to the entire Buddy Stadium!" Tasuku explained the plan.

"You sure we wanna risk that?" Daisuke asked.

"There's no choice. It's the only way." Tasuku said.

"All right then." Daisuke nodded, "Are you okay with it, Gaito?" He asked as Gaito nodded as they split up into their positions around the light.

"I'm ready! Tasuku Ryuenji!" Gaito said.

"I'm ready as well!" Daisuke said.

"Jack. Lend me your strength." Tasuku said as he glows in an aura.

"Of course, Tasuku!" Jack said.

"Dragon Force! Full Release!" Tasuku released his Dragon Force as it shines out the light blue aura.

"Here we go, Abygale!" Gaito said.

"Right!" Abygale said as Gaito released his Dragon as it shines out a purple aura.

"Now, it's our turn!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke released his Dragon Force as it shines out a midnight blue aura. All three lights shine above to where the light from the Buddy Stadium.

* * *

The people at the Buddy Stadium looked up as they saw the lights. Including Gao's friends and family, even Paruko and Ozon B.

"I should expect no less from the bearers of the Dragon Force. So they're going to try to suppress Dragon Drei's power. But they can't last for long." Gaen said as Gao clenched his fist.

"Kyoya Gaen. If you're going to use Buddyfight to do something this awful... We'll use Buddyfight to defeat you!" Gao said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Gaen said.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"I-It looks like the match is about to resume!" Paruko declared, "Despite the emergency situation, both players have chosen to continue the match." Meanwhile the dragons are on the stretcher, after suffering the pain.

"Zanya! Gao is..." Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya. We have to take care of the injured first." Zanya recommended.

"You're right, yo."

* * *

"Master Kyoya's turn! As we resume, he has 5 life remaining, he called Girielka to the left, and he transformed himself into Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen!" Paruko announced as she recalled the match, "Meanwhile, Gao Mikado has 4 life and has equipped Dragon Force, Style of Impact! Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil is on his right."

'I activate my ability. I pay 2 gauge, and discard two size 3 monsters from my hand. I gain 5 additional life." He paid 2 gauge and discarding two cards as he regains 5 life as it was back to the original 10.

"A-A-Amazing! Master Kyoya is suddenly back at 10 life!" Paruko announced.

"Reviving with 5 life was already a huge shock, but now he's at 10 life?!" Ozon B asked as he was surprised.

"Meow meow meow meow!" The cat held a cardboard sign, 'Seriously?!"

"I'll show you... The Black Sky Sun Deity's true power!" Gaen said as he flew up and used the power from his claws as he makes his attack, "To create something nobody has seen before... To build a wonderful future!" He attacks but Gao flew to evade it. Gao flew up as Gaen follows.

"Gao!" Balle yelled.

"Shatter, oh history of the ancient world!" Gaen said.

"Bal?!" Balle got surprised.

"Azieve of History!" He sends his laser attack at Balle.

"Bal!" Balle flies to evade the attack as he tries to go as fast as he can but the laser beam follows Balle as it strikes through at Balle, "Bal!" He got destroyed by the attack.

"Bal!" Gao yelled.

"When I attack, I destroy all monsters on the field!" Gaen said as Balle has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Revive due to Soulguard, bal."

"Become fodder for the new world! Gao Mikado!" Gaen said as he create a black orb from his claw as he attacks Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a gauge.

"Gao Mikado blocks the attack! And his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced.

"But now you have no hand cards. Girielka!" Gaen said as Girielka attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

"Girielka's attack lands!" Paruko announced, "And this is where Master Kyoya's turn ends!" She declared, "Gao Mikado manages to hold on with 2 life points!"

"Gao! Are you all right, bal?!" Balle asked.

"Yeah. Now it's my turn! Here I come, Kyoya!" Gao said.

"Closed Future!" Gaen said as he activates his effect as his eye on his forehead reacted. Then all of the sudden, the demonic eye mark was placed on Gao's Core Deck. When Gao tried to draw, he got blocked out. He got surprised.

"What's going on?" Gao asked.

"Closed Future. I have stolen your future. The turn after I Transform into Gaen... You cannot draw any cards." Gaen explained.

"Wh-Wh-What a terrifying ability! I say this because Gao Mikado has nothing in his hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"If he can't draw, he has no cards to play, B!" Ozon B said.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" Noboru said.

"But Gao Mikado has no choice but to attack!" Paruko announced, "Can he destroy Master Kyoya's 10 life points with no hand cards?!"

* * *

Outside of the World Buddy Stadium, Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito are doing everything in their power of Dragon Force to suppress the Dragon Drei's power.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"The micro black hole above the World Buddy Stadium has stopped expanding." A Buddy Police informed, "However, it is as powerful as ever."

"Have the local Buddy Police arrived at the stadium yet?!" Takihara asked.

"No. Apparently there's a lot of traffic congestion and mass panic near the stadium." The member informed.

"Dammit!"

* * *

At Dungeon World, many monster from Darkness Dragon World, are trying to enter, but then monsters from Dungeon World are using their attacks to shove them back in.

"Gummi-mi! Gumi!" Gumi informed to Miserea.

"Try your best!" He said, "All across the different worlds, people are doing their best to repel the invading dragons, just like us!"

"Gumi!" Gumi said as it leaves.

"But Lord Miserea..." Joker said, "Our efforts can do a little more than delay the inevitable."

"It's all right. Everything will work out. I believe in Gao and Bal."

* * *

"Due to Gaen's ability, Gao has unexpectedly had his draw blocked!" Paruko announced, "With zero hand cards, what attack can he possibility do?!"

"How is this fair?!" Noboru asked.

"Because of that, Gao won't be able to get some defensive cards or monsters!" Minako said.

"Is Gao going to lose?" Hanako asked.

"It's not like he has zero chance of winning." Baku said.

"Baku dear?" Kuguru asked.

"How come?" Haruka asked.

"Gao. Knowing you, you're thinking the same thing that I am." Baku said.

"Bal! Time for a Link Attack!" Gao said.

"All right, bal."

"Let's do it!"

"Bal!" Balle and Gao performed a Link Attack to attack Gaen.

"I activate the ability of the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Walm in my hand cards! If I send this to the Drop Zone, the cards in my field have their defense increased by 2000! And if that is me, Gaen, the defense is increases by 30000!" He explained.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was surprised as the attack failed.

"U-U-Unbelievable! That's 44000 defense! It's impossible! It's just not possible! This is simply impossible!" Paruko announced.

"Unbelievable!" Ozon B said.

"Meow!" The cat got surprised.

"That's so high!" Haruka said.

"What's with that ridiculously high defense?" Noboru asked.

"Bal!" Balle attacks Girielka and destroys him.

"Thanks to Balle Soleil's Double Attack, Girielka on the left is destroyed! But is that it for Gao Mikado's turn?!" Paruko announced.

"Not yet! Gao can still attack!" Hanako said.

"No. I don't think that would work." Minako said.

"Huh?" Hanako is confused.

"Are you thinking of Final Phase?" Gaen asked, "You should declare it quickly, then." He considered, "But the only option left to you... Is the single extra attack from Dragon Force, Style of Impact. I have the greatest defense in all of Buddyfight history, with 44000 defense. Your deck cannot overpower me! I win!" He predicted his outcome of the match.

"That's not true, bal!" Balle yelled.

"Bal?" Gao asked.

"Bal and Gao trained hard, and grew to love Buddyfight even more than before! Right now, Gao can Bal can proudly say that they love Buddyfight more than anyone else in the world!" Balle said.

"Bal..." Gao said.

* * *

Outside, Gaito was knocked off, after using his power.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Dammit. It's no use." Gaito said, "I can't keep it under control!"

"You mustn't give up, Gaito!" Tasuku said.

"You need to keep trying!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right! Gao and Bal are fighting without giving up. We have to try our best until the very end, too!" Tasuku said.

"We can't give up! We need to keep moving forward til the very end!" Daisuke said.

"Gaito. I'll help you. So let's do our best!" Abygale said.

"Abygale..." Gaito said, "All right!" He continues, using his Full Release with all his might, "Be victorious! Gao!"

"You have to win, Gao!" Tasuku said.

"You're our only hope, Gao!" Daisuke said.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared desperately.

"What?!" Gaen asked.

"Gao has zero hand cards, so why he did choose to declare Final Phase now?" Paruko announced.

"Plus his opponent still has 10 life, B!" Ozon B said.

"Meow meow!"

"Why? Why won't you give up?!" Gaen asked angrily, "I stole your future from you!"

"Nobody can steal Bal's and my future!" Gao said as he and Balle glowed brightly in yellow aura, "I activate Sun Deity's Choice from my Drop Zone!"

"Sun Deity's Choice?!" Gaen was surprised.

"Gao's using..." Haruka said.

"That card?!" Noboru asked.

"Yeah. Now's the time to unleash its true ability!" Baku said.

"I send the top three cards in my deck to the Drop Zone! If Sun Deity's Choice is in the Drop Zone during Final Phase, and I have no Impact Monsters on my field... I can place three cards from my deck into the Drop Zone, and call one Impact Monster from among them!" Gao explained as the three cards from the deck flew as it hides into the sun, "First card!" Gao flip the first card as it was a monster card.

"It's a monster!" Paruko announced as it got the others frustrated.

"Second card!" The card flipped, revealing a spell.

"This time, it's a spell!" Paruko announced.

"Dammit!" Noboru said.

"Such futile struggles. I'll say it once again. I have won!" Gaen said.

"No. Gao..." Baku said as Gao prepares to flip the next card, "Bal... You can do it!" Balle joins in.

"I believe in my..." Gao said.

"Bal believe in Bal's..." Balle said.

"We..." Gao said.

"The two of us..." Balle said.

"Believe in our future!" Both said as the third card flipped as they did it together, revealing that it was an Impact Monster.

"It's here! The Impact Monster!" Paruko announced.

"Gao did it!" Haruka said.

"You're amazing, Gao!" Noboru said.

"That's the card that little Bal created himself, just for this Buddy Champion Deciding Round!" Kuguru said.

"The Triple Card Impact Monster!" Baku declared.

"Even though I stole your future from you, you're still going to Impact Call?!" Gaen asked.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and... Transform Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil... Into an Impact Monster!"

"Balle Soleil is the Impact Monster?!" Ozon B asked as his eyes popped out.

"Meow meow!" The cat held the cardboard sign, 'Balle Soleil'. Gao pays 3 gauge as he activates it.

"Bal will try his super, super, super best, Balle Soleil!" Balle said as he begins to activate his power.

"Balle Soleil is now a size 3 monster. 10000 power and defense. And a critical of 3!" Gao said as holographic spear appears through Balle.

"Even if he does a Link Attack with Dragon Force, Style of Impact... You cannot overcome my 440000 defense!" Gaen said.

"Eternal Bal-Blaster... During the turn that it appears due to Sun Deity's Choice's effect... And when doing a Link Attack with Dragon Force... It gains infinite power and critical!" Gao explained.

"I-I can't believe it. That Project Triple D should end like this..." Gaen said as he got frustrated.

"Triple D isn't about your ambitions. Star Dragon World. Darkness Dragon World. And Dragon World, all uniting to destroy your ambitions! That's what it's all about!" Gao said as Balle raised his blaster as he charged it to full power, "We are!"

"The Buddy Champions, bal!" Balle said as Gao pushed the cannon as Balle fires it.

"Eternal! Bal! Blaster!" They shoots the ultimate attack as it blasted through Gaen.

"Th-This is impossible! Infinite power?! That's just not possible!" He yelled as his life dropped down to 0, instantly. Because of that, the Dragon Drei has been destroyed as the match ended.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: 0: None/None/Balle)

(K: 0/ Item: Gaen/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

Afterwards, the light to the portal becomes slowly shrinking.

"Th-This is..." Gaito said.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Tasuku!" Jack said.

"Yeah."

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei said.

"I know."

* * *

At Dungeon World, the portals are disappearing.

"Look. The Dragon Drei gates..." Joker said.

"Gum-mi!" Gumi said.

"Gao! Bal!" Miserea said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"The micro black hole above the Buddy Stadium is rapidly shrinking!" The member said.

"It's vanishing entirely!" Another said.

* * *

Then all of the world, the gates are disappearing one by one...

* * *

"At the same time, the massive portals around the world are also disappearing!" Another member said.

* * *

"We're out of danger." Takihara said.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium...

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said after declaring his victory.

"Gao!" Bal jumps and hugs Gao, "We did it, bal!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Gao said as they looked at Kyoya, who turned back to normal after the match ended, "Kyoya."

"Wh... Why? I was supposed to live as the deity of the new world. How can this be?" Kyoya asked as he looked at his hands, "Why am I just a normal human?" He asked.

"That's simple." Azi Dahaka said as his spirit appears as he was freed from fusing with Kyoya, "Humans cannot become deities."

"Azi Dahaka." Kyoya said.

"You are a fool, Kyoya. I am the one who gave you your power. The moment that you called yourself a deity, it was nothing but a delusion." Azi Dahaka explained as Gaito, Tasuku, and Daisuke, and their Buddies landed next to Gao as their Dragon Forces faded, "One who cannot even open his heart to his Buddy can never know true victory." He said as the Buddies turn to their small forms, "You have been defeated."

"I... lost..." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya Gaen. During my days with you, I never knew boredom. Our time as Buddies is over now, it seems." Azi Dahaka said, "Farewell, my other half." He said his goodbyes as he completely disappeared.

"Azi Dahaka..." Bal said.

"Think we'll see him again?" Ryuuga whispered to Daisuke.

"Who knows..." Daisuke said.

"In other words, I never truly understood Buddyfight at all." Kyoya said as he realized the truth.

"Kyoya!" Gao said as it got his attention, "I think you were wrong to use Buddyfight to change the world. But..." Kyoya got a bit surprised, "Dragon Drei was really strong! So this fight was really fun!" He gave a thumb up as he smiled.

"Bal thought it was really fun too, bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"You really are amazing! I mean, you created a flag, like Dragon Drei!"

"What I really want to create is not Dragon Drei at all." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"I want to create a flag where anyone can use any card from any world." Kyoya said his wishes. Then Gao felt excited.

"You really do love Buddyfight, don't you?!" Gao asked as Kyoya was surprised, "Otherwise, you'd never able to think up something like that!"

"That's right, bal! Kyoya loves Buddyfight, bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"But you know, if anyone would use any card from any world... Wouldn't Buddyfight get boring?" Gao asked.

"It's true..." Rouga said as he and Cerberus are somehow appears and enters the stage, "If everyone started battling in the same way, it would be boring."

"Rouga... You're alive?" Kyoya asked as he was surprised.

"You were just a little too obsessed with Buddyfight, that's all." Rouga said.

"Senior Aragami!" Gao said.

"Cerberus!" Bal said.

"Rouga. I betrayed you, and yet you still..." Kyoya said.

"What a foolish question. If I let something like that get me down, I wouldn't be your friend." Rouga smirked, "However... You do need to take responsibility for what you've done."

* * *

At the restroom, Devil was all beaten up by Rouga.

"Oh no! What happened, Bigmachine?!" His Buddy asked, "Hold on, Bigmachine! Come on!"

* * *

"Miss Paruko." Kyoya said.

"Yes, yes?" Paruko asked.

"I'm sorry to say this as the sponsor of the tournament, but I have business elsewhere. Can I leave the rest in your hands?" He requested.

"Oh, sure thing." Paruko agrees, "I mean, what?!" Then she got surprised.

"Gao Mikado. I've lost. Unfortunately, I won't be able to face you in a Buddyfight ever again..." He said.

"Let's do this again sometime! A Buddyfight!" Gao said as Kyoya nodded.

"Shall we go now, Rouga?" Kyoya asked as he and Rouga leaves the stage.

"Um? Excuse me?" Paruko asked, "Regarding the Buddyfight match that just happened... Well, you saw the results, folks!" She announced as the Buddy Police appeared, waiting for Kyoya to turn himself in, "Accordingly, the winner of the first ever WBC Cup is... Gao Mikado and Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" She declared the winner.

"We won, bal!" Bal said. Then the crowd cheered for the victory for Gao and Bal.

"We won!" Gao and Bal said.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"He did it, yo!" Tetsuya said as the dragons are back to normal.

"It's a festival! A festival!" Dai said as he joined hands with Shido for the excitements, "A victory festival!"

"Stop that!" Shido complained.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"You did well! Both of you!" Takeshi said as he cried tears of joy. Then the grandma drinks tea.

* * *

At the prison. J smiled. At the cell room, Kiyotaka looked at the TV as he didn't seemed to be amazed. Sakaki didn't bother to watch as he turned around on his bed.

* * *

At the interrogation room, Gara watched as he doesn't seem to be amazed as well.

* * *

At Cho-Taiyo Island, Sayuri and Tenka were amazed for Gao's victory.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"The micro black hole that appeared above the Buddy Stadium, and the massive portals that appeared in all worlds have completely vanished!" A member informed.

"All dragons have been cured of their symptoms." Another informed.

* * *

At night, at the rooftop...

"Master Shura! It looks like everything is back to normal!" Gepard said.

"Why?!" Shura asked as he was surprised, "I was looking forward to my hellish fate!" He yelled.

"Oh no!"

"Curses!"

* * *

At the freeway, Dash got caught by the Buddy Police for speeding.

"Even if you were in a hurry, you mustn't break the speed-limit." A Buddy Police member said.

"Aggie-kins! I'm feeling totally better now!" Aettir said as Ageha was relived that her Buddy is okay as she twirls around.

"I'm so glad, Aettir!" Ageha said.

* * *

At Dungeon World, everyone is watching the match on Miserea's orb...

"Well, thanks for waiting, everyone! We will now conduct the first ever WBC Cup Awards Ceremony!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the World Buddy Stadium, for the Awards Ceremony.

"The Championship Cup is awarded!" Paruko announced as her Buddy holds the golden Championship Cup as it handed to Gao and Bal as they take it. Tasuku, Daisuke, and Gaito applauded as everyone cheered. Then Takosuke lifted Bal and Gao as it show them around for the audience to see. Gao and Bal were getting scared after being lifted. Baku and the others laughed for the amusement for seeing them are scared. Then Takosuke placed them on Ozon B's cart.

"Congratulations on your victory, B!" Ozon B congratulated.

"Meow-gratu-meow-tions!" His cat came out with a bouquet of roses as Bal takes it. Tasuku and Daisuke looked at each other as they gave their handshake. Then they looked at Gaito as they offered their handshake and Gaito takes it.

"All right!" Gao said excitedly.

"Thank you very much!" Gao and Bal said.

"Bal!" Bal said. Fireworks appeared above the stadium for the end of the Award Ceremony.

* * *

Later, at night, at the airplane, where they heading back to Cho-Tokyo.

* * *

Later, at Gao's bedroom, the Cup was placed on his desk, with a photo of his friends back at Aibo Academy Fighting Stage after the Award Ceremony and returning.

"And so we returned to Japan." Gao said.

* * *

Later, at night.

"Hey, Bal! Where are you, Bal?!" Gao yelled as he was searching for Bal, who has somehow gone missing, "Come on! It's time for dinner! Where did he go? Oh, there he is!" He founded Bal at the park, sitting on one of the swings, "Bal. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, "I've been looking for you. Mom's made dinner and she's waiting for you. Now, let's go."

"Gao. Sorry to keep this secret for so long, bal." Bal apologized.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"Once Azi Dahaka and Bal finish their battle... They both fall back into a deep sleep for a long time, bal." Bal explained, "Azi Dahaka has gone away... So Bal will go away soon too, bal." Gao got shocked after hearing Bal's secret.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"This chapter is done, the final chapter will be the celebration event at Aibo Academy and saying goodbyes to Bal." Daisuke said.

"I'm going to miss that little runt. He was a good student to me and Jack."

"Save your tears for later. Give a review of what you think. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	58. Farewell, our friend, Bal Dragon

Chapter 58: Farewell, our friend, Bal Dragon

* * *

The next day, at the Mikado Residence, Gao was looking at the photo he took before they returned to Japan.

"It's been a month since the Buddy Champion Deciding Round..." Gao said as he remembered the time when Bal told him the secret.

* * *

 _"Azi Dahaka has gone away... So Bal will go away soon too, bal."_

* * *

"Bal, why... Why..." He started to get depressed. Then Bal was sleeping on Gao's bed as he came out.

"Good morning, Gao! Is breakfast ready yet, bal?" Bal asked excitedly.

"Why are you still here?!" Gao asked as he got surprised that Bal hasn't left yet. Bal thinks of the reason.

"Bal doesn't know, bal." Bal said as Gao got confused and sweatdropped.

* * *

At the dining room...

"What was all that about going away soon?" Gao asked as he got disappointed, "You don't show any signs of going away at all!"

"Bal doesn't understand what's going on either, bal." Bal said as he got confused.

"Today's breakfast is miso-stewed mackerel." Suzumi said as she brought breakfast to the table.

"Bal... wants to eat pizza, bal..." Bal said as he was disappointed.

"What? But you had pizza yesterday." Hanako said.

"You have to eat a well-balanced meals, you know." Takeshi said.

"But, but... this could be the last time that Bal eats a meal here, bal." Bal said as he used his tears to convince them to let him eat pizza. Suzumi looked at Bal's face as she felt sorry for him.

"Of course, you're right... I'll go bake a pizza right away!" Suzumi said.

"What?!" Gao and Hanako got surprised for their mother to give in.

"All right, bal!" Bal said. Then Suzumi baked three dishes of pizzas with different toppings in each one, "Thank you for the meal, bal!" Bal then eats the pizzas, "So tasty, bal! Pizza really is the best, bal."

"There's more, if you want seconds." Suzumi kindly offered. But Gao stared at Bal.

'Could it be? Is he lying just so that he can eat pizza every day?' Gao thinks as he noticed something.

* * *

Outside, Tasuku and Daisuke, and with their buddies are going for a walk. They walked to the Mikado Residence.

"Senior Tasuku! Daisuke!" Gao saw them as he was on the balcony.

"Good morning, Gao." Tasuku greeted.

"Morning!" Daisuke said, "Did you do your homework?" He asked.

"Huh?!" Gao was surprised and then he got nervous and chuckled.

Daisuke sighed, "Figures."

* * *

At the living room as they went in.

"We're sorry to drop by on your day off." Tasuku apologized.

"We hope we didn't disturb anything." Daisuke said.

"No worries! It's not like I have plans or anything." Gao said.

"Oh? It's not the homework then?" Daisuke asked as Gao got shocked.

"Come on! You're not a teacher anymore! Why would you wanna check on me for that?!" Gao asked.

"I did told you that as my last duty as your teacher, you need to do your homework since you left for awhile." Daisuke said, "I wasn't lying when I said that." Gao got disappointed.

"Now, now. Let's not make this a bad moment, here." Tasuku said.

"All right."

"By the way, where's Bal?" Jack asked as he and Ryuuga noticed that he isn't here.

"Isn't he with you usually?" Ryuuga asked.

"Oh! About Bal..." Gao explained, "He stuffed himself full of pizza and fell asleep." Bal was stuffed as he was asleep in bed."

"He's still here, we're glad." Jack said.

"That's a relief." Ryuuga said.

"He's not showing any signs of disappearing." Gao said as he was relived that Bal isn't leaving.

"Is that really the case?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?" Gao was confused as Tasuku reached into his bag.

"The truth is..." He pulled out his tablet, "We've learned a lot thanks to the Buddy Police's investigations." He showed him the site of where Azi Dahaka was buried, "Upon investigating the sedimentary layer from which Azi Dahaka was excavated..."

"The data show that this was from ten thousand years ago." Daisuke said.

"Ten thousand years ago?" Gao asked.

"It seems Bal and Azi Dahaka's battles happen every ten thousand years." Tasuku said.

"So the next battle?" Gao asked.

"It could be possible that this would be the results." Daisuke said.

"But it'll be impossible for us to witness it." Tasuku said.

"But Bal will win next time, too?" Gao asked, "He's won every time so far, right?"

"No, that's not necessarily the case." Tasuku said.

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"When you look at Earth's history... There have been several mass extinction events, when the majority of living creatures became extinct at once." Tasuku explained.

"Dinosaurs, mammoths, any creatures that were extincted many years ago." Daisuke said.

"In many cases, the cause isn't known for certain, but it could be that..." He imagined the Earth was shrouded in destruction by Azi Dahaka Daeva.

"You two are saying that they happened because Bal lost?" Gao asked.

"With the information we got, it might be the possibility." Daisuke said.

"But we can't ignore it though." Tasuku said. Then Gao got frustrated as Tasuku pulled out his deck, "Chances are... In ten thousand years, they'll battle using Buddyfight once more."

"And once that happens, the results will become the same as it were ten thousand years ago." Daisuke said.

"The key to victory will be whoever becomes Bal's Buddy at the time." Tasuku said.

"Let us hope that he'll meet a good Buddy." Jack said.

"And let's hope that the Buddy he'll meet will be the same as Gao." Ryuuga said.

"Bal's Buddy ten thousand years from now, huh..." Gao said as he imagines the future where Azi Dahaka Daeva and Balle Soleil are battling.

* * *

 _At the future..._

 _"I've been waiting for this moment, Balle Soleil!" Azi Dahaka said._

 _"Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Balle said._

 _"Attack, Bal!" A mysterious Buddyfighter who obtain Gao's Dragon Force, wearing the same Core Gadget as Gao's ordered Balle to attack._

 _"Bal! Bal!" Balle makes his attack._

* * *

Bal woke up from a dream as he has a mark on his head, "What was that?" He asked, "In the future... Waiting... bal..."

"Also..." Tasuku said as they are going to leave, "Regarding when Bal will disappear... When you consider that the reincarnation cycle is about ten thousand years..."

"We may as well have at least ten years of wiggle room." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Gao was surprised.

"In fact, Azi Dahaka appeared before Kyoya years before Bal was reborn." Tasuku explained, "Of course, there's still the possibility that he'll disappeared soon. But you never know... he might be around until we're all old men."

"Not sure if that is the bright side, but he is right for the possibility." Daisuke said.

Then Gao realized something, "Until we're old men, huh..." He thought of something as he imagined himself as an old man.

* * *

 _Old Gao sneezed, "I Buddycall... Bal Dragon... to the center..." He weakly Buddycalled as Bal Dragon appeared in the center, but the only difference is that he is old too._

 _"Bal, bal, bal..." Bal said weakly as he cough and his teeth fall out._

* * *

"Uh, I don't think Bal himself will grow that old." Tasuku said.

"And I doubt that he would even grow at all." Daisuke said.

"Oh, good point." Gao said as he laughs.

* * *

Gao went to his bedroom.

"Bal?" Gao went to check on him but noticed that he wasn't here, "Bal?" Then he realized something, "Bal!" He went to go find him.

* * *

He went to the other bedroom as Takeshi is reading a book with Hanako.

"Have you seen Bal?" Gao asked.

"Dunno." Hanako said.

"Haven't seen him." Takeshi said.

* * *

At the dining, he asked his mom and his grandma of where is Bal.

"What?" The grandma asked.

"He hasn't been by here." Suzumi said.

* * *

Gao checked the living room.

'You've got to be kidding me.' He thinks.

* * *

He checked the bathroom. And he check the closet.

'He can't just suddenly disappear suddenly like this...'

* * *

"Bal! Bal!" Gao looked around the house.

"Gao..." Gao heard Bal's voice.

"Bal! Where are you?" Gao asked.

"I'm here, bal." Bal said as he checked the room where the toilet is.

"The toilet?" He asked. Bal was struggling inside.

"Ate too much pizza, bal..." Bal said as Gao started to get angry.

"Stay in there forever, for all I care!" He yelled as he was going to leave, but then he felt sad after seeing that Bal will disappear soon, "You can stay here forever, if you want..." He offered but then he heard something crashing, "What was that?!"

"Hey! Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao heard Dai's voice as he went outside.

* * *

Gao went outside as he saw Duel Jaeger.

"Duel Jaeger! That means..." Gao said.

"It's me! The Chief of the Ocean! Dai Kaido!" Dai said as he was on a boat, while Jaeger was carrying it, "I heard the news! It hasn't happened yet!" Gao got surprised when Dai heard the news.

"What is it, bal?" Bal asked as he came outside.

"Yeah... Not yet."

"What's the big hold up, then?" Dai asked as Gao got angry.

"Easy for you to say! I don't know when it's going to happen either!"

"It's been a month since the Buddy Champion Deciding Round! It's high time that you put your foot down and made it happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Gao asked.

"Your victory celebration, of course!" Dai said.

"Huh?"

"Congrats on your win, turtle!" The red turtle said as he popped a celebration ball, with the words, 'Congrats.'

"Congratulations, turtle!" The green turtle popped one as it revealed, 'Winning'

"The greatest in the world, turtle!" Blue turtle popped the third one, 'Victory'

"You won the WBC Cup and became Buddy Champions! Obviously you should throw a huge celebration party!" Dai said.

"What do you do at a celebration party, bal?" Bal asked.

"We celebrate our victory by holding a huge party. And we invite lots of people." Gao explained.

"Bal wants to do a victory celebration, bal!" Bal said excitedly, "Bal wants everyone to come and have a good time, bal!"

"Bal..." Gao said, "You're right! Let's do it!"

"All right! It's decided!" He bring out his Core Gadget, "It's a festival, a festival!" He banged on his drum

"It's a victory celebration festival!" The turtles and Dai said it together.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, there was a banner that said, 'Gao Mikado/ Bal Dragon, Congrats on your WBC Cup victory.' At the rooftop, they are having a celebration party, with all the people coming in.

"So this is where they're holding the victory celebration!" Mihara said.

"They're really going all out!" Niitani said.

"Here's some freshly caught tuna!" Dai said in his booth.

"Freshly caught, turtle!" The turtles said. The octopus dumpling booth, Gao's grandma instantly makes the food.

"We have pizza too!" She said.

"There's some many!" Haruka said.

"When you think about it, a lot of people have helped us." Baku said.

"Don't forget about me!" Shido said.

"President Shido!" All students said.

"I'm the one who gave you permission to hold this victory celebration. Me, the Aibo Academy Junior High Division Student Council President, Magoroku Shido!" He boasted.

"Permission? But..." Kuguru said.

"All you did was stamp the form." Baku said.

"And that was all he did." Haruka said.

* * *

At the classroom, Gao was in his suit as his mom combs his hair.

"That's enough, mom." Gao whined.

"No way! This is your first time in the spotlight so you've got to look the part." Suzumi said as she spray deodorant on him.

"You too, Bal!" Hanako said as she placed a bow-tie on him as she did it tightly, but it choked him instead.

"Bal!" He struggled. Rouga came to the classroom as he knocked the door.

"Senior Aragami?!" Gao asked as he noticed him.

"You came, bal!" Bal said as he was happy.

"Today, I'm here as a messenger." Rouga said as he pulls out a envelope, "I only came to give you this letter." Gao takes the letter, "As promised, I delivered it." He said as he leaves the classroom.

"Let's Buddyfight again some time, Senior Aragami!" Gao said as Rouga stopped.

"Of course! Gao Mikado... And Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon." Rouga said as he leaves.

"Hey, who's the letter from?" Hanako asked as she wondered.

"There's only one guy who could ask Senior Aragami to do something like this." Gao figured as he opened the envelop and looked at the letter from Kyoya Gaen.

'Next time, I'll win. Signed, someone who loves Buddyfight.'

"We'll win next time as well!" Gao said as Bal was surprised.

* * *

Back at the rooftop...

"Thank you for your patience! In a moment, the Gao Mikado WBC Cup Champion Commemoration Grand Victory Celebration will begin!" Paruko announced as the students cheered, "And here are today's guests of honor, Gao Mikado and Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!"

"Gao! Bal Dragon!" Genma performed the chant as he repeated the words.

"Gao! Bal Dragon!" His Seifukai members joined in.

"Gao! Bal Dragon!" All said and repeatedly as Gao and Bal enters the rooftop.

"Thank you!" Gao said excitedly.

"Thank you, bal!" Bal said excitedly. Then the all people cheered for them.

"Please give a short speech." Paruko advised to Gao as she handed him her microphone.

"Um... Thanks to your support, we were able to become Buddy Champions. Thanks so much!" Gao said his speech as the people cheered.

"Gao... Bal will never forget today, bal." Bal said as he was happy for his last moments to come. Gao then understands as he smiled.

"Yeah! Same here!"

* * *

At the school's restroom, Bal took off his tie.

"This is just too tight, bal." Bal said as he tries to untie it as he managed to took it off, "Bal?" Bal felt something as he looked at the mirror as he saw the mark on his forehead, "Huh?" It was flashing until it faded, Bal sighed in relief, "Just a little longer... Bal wants to be with Gao a little longer..." He said.

* * *

Back at the rooftop, Dash shake both of Gao's hands.

"Senior Gao! You're always going to be my role model! My idol!" Dash said excitedly, "Please! Buddyfight with me again some time!" He requested happily.

"Yeah! I'll be looking forward to it!" Gao said as Dash leaves.

"Bal!" Bal came back as he has a plate full of snacks from all the booths.

"You're one of the guests of honor too, so don't go wandering off like that." Gao said.

"Wow!" Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai are at the cake booth, "So many gourmet foods! I'm happy, yo!"

"Don't eat too much, yo! Tetsuya!" Asmodai said.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" Both rapped.

"Tetsuya! Asmodai!" Gao said as he noticed them after hearing their rap.

"Congratulations on your victory, Gao." Kiri said as he came here.

"Kiri!"

"I just really wanted to say that." Kiri said.

"I'm glad you came."

"Congratulations!" Akatsuki said as he was happily eating octopus dumplings.

"Either eat or talk. Don't try to do both." Zanya said.

"Zanya and his crew came too!" Gao said after seeing his friends again.

"So Bal's final form is called Balle Soleil, huh?" Zanya asked.

"Yeah." Gao remembered the time.

* * *

 _Kuguru turned on her headlights._

 _"Team Balle du Soleil." Kuguru thought of an idea._

 _"Huh?" Baku and Gao were confused._

 _"I was thinking it could be our new team name!"_

* * *

"When me and Baku and Kuguru first teamed up, that was our team name." Gao said, "Maybe it was our destiny to become Buddies." He smiled at Bal.

"That's right, bal!" Bal nodded. Then they heard the crowd speaking.

"What's going on?" Baku asked as Shura made his encounter with Ageha.

"When a Guardians deck meets an Executioners deck... To battle is their fate! Is that how it is?" Shura said. Ageha snickered.

"It's too bad that the Chaos deck user hasn't come around anymore since he's in prison. But do you want to get hyped up?" Ageha asked.

"Raise the Flag!" Both played Buddyfight on the table.

"Where's your Buddy?" Wataru asked as he Buddyfights with Dash.

"I left him in the parking lot." Dash said, "By the way, who are you again?" He asked.

"How rude! I was in the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Preliminary Rounds too, you know." Then his Buddy appeared.

"There are so many amazing Buddyfighters here." Niitani said, "We should find someone to Buddyfight too."

"Who do you wanna challenge?" Mihara asked as they heard someone chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind being your opponent." The black cat said as he appeared behind them.

"Huh?"

"A talking cat?!" Niitani and Mihara asked as they got surprised.

"A-Amazing! Buddyfights are happening all over the place! It seems the victory celebrations has turned into a Buddyfight tournament!" Paruko announced as she looked at the battles around the rooftop.

"This must be our destiny as Buddyfighters." Gaito said as he, Minako, and Abygale are here.

"Gaito! Minako! You two came!" Gao said.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss it, right, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"It's not like I wanted to come." Gaito said. Minako chuckled.

"You never admitted it that easily."

"Shut up!"

"But we didn't just come to celebrate." Abygale said.

"What do you mean, bal?" Bal asked as Gaito pull out his deck.

"We came to battle the greatest Buddyfighter in the world, the Buddy Champion." Gaito said.

"Yeah!" Minako pulled out hers, "I never fought you before, so I wanna give a shot!" Gao got surprised as he smiled and chuckled.

"Just wait a moment!" Genma yelled as other Buddyfighters, Dai and Tenka are with him, "You're not the only one who wishes to battle the Buddy Champion."

"We've been angling for a chance to battle him, too!" Dai said.

"Let us face each in a fair fight!" Tenka said as he pulls out his deck.

"Fine by me! I'll face you one by one..." Gao gladly accepted.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Noboru said as he rushed in, "Wait!"

"Noboru?!" Gao noticed that he came.

"Kitten Shirt?!" Bal asked.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled, "Your bragging about being Buddy Champion ends today! I'll take your snotty nose in the air and break it! Gao! Shrimp Dragon!"

"I'll face you any time!" Gao said.

"We'll have the best Buddyfight ever, bal!"

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"From here on... The Buddy Champion will be facing a series of challengers!" Paruko announced as Gao and Noboru are on stage, "The first challenger is an old friend of Gao Mikado, Noboru Kodo!" Everyone cheered for the first match.

"Things are getting interesting!" Baku said.

"Try your best, Gao!" Hanako said. Then the usual explosion occurred as Ozon B appeared.

"Sleeping beneath Aibo Academy for countless years!" He turned on his flashlight as he puts on his scary face, "I know the world of Buddyfight from back to front! I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis!" He turned his head as it pops out, "But really! Why didn't I get an invitation to the victory celebration?!" He asked as he got angry, "I did some great analysis during the WBC Cup!"

"Oh dear. That's strange. I was sure that I'd sent one out." Kuguru said as she pull out the invite, "Oh, sorry. I forgot to send it."

"Come on! Then why don't you give it to me now!"

"Sorry for how late this is..." Kuguru kindly pretended, "Miss Kitty."

"Meow!" The cat came out as she takes the invite.

"Here."

"Meow!" The cat felt appreciated.

"So it wasn't for me..." Ozon B felt humiliated as he got blasted off away.

"Nice. You really know how to break a zombie's heart." Minako said.

"Yeah!" Kuguru said as they gave a high five.

"Girls are scary..." Baku said.

"Here I go!" Noboru said as he makes his attack.

"A glorious charge!" El Quixote said as they performed the Link Attack as they attacked Gao.

"Noboru Kodo's Link Attack strikes Gao!" Paruko announced as Gao was inflicted with 5 damage, "What's this?! Gao is now declaring Final Phase!" At the audience, Tasuku and Daisuke and with their Buddies as they are watching the match.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal Dragon... Into an Impact Monster!" He paid 3 gauge as he activates it.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal said as he pulls out his sword as his armor detached. He instantly brought out the smasher as he spins it around, "Bal Burst... Smasher!"

"Dammit!" He smashed at Noboru, inflicting 2 damage.

"He nailed it!"

* * *

(G: ?/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(N: 0/ Item: Eskamal/Bestia/ G: ?: None/None/ El Quixote)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

Noboru snapped his finger, "I'll be back!" He said.

"I'll be your next opponent!" Genma said as he jumps to the stage area.

"Genma Todoroki has made an appearance!" Paruko announced.

"Martial Art Dragon Emperor... Duel Sieger! Tempest Enforcer!" He roars as his Buddy's ultimate form appears in the center. Then Genma tore off his jacket, "Ares Crusher! Zuerest!" Trio of Tempest Enforcer attacks Gao.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regains one life. The crowd cheers.

"He survives the attack, and once again calls an Impact Monster. Then Bal jumps as he landed on Tempest Enforcer as he used his legs to grab his neck and throws him up.

"Bal! Great Full! Bal! Lariat!" He used his arm as he crush down Tempest Enforcer as he destroys it.

"Destroyed!" Paruko announced as Genma lose instantly with Tempest Enforcer's effect.

* * *

(Ga: ?/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/Bal)

(Ge: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"That's the Buddy Champion for you." Genma said.

"That's two wins!" Haruka said.

"You're doing great, Gao! Bal!" Hanako cheered.

"Once after the other, these other powerful Buddyfighters challenge the Buddy Champion, Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as the next match, the cat brought out the ultimate monster as the zombies combined.

"Combine!" Ozon B said as he landed on the head, "Ozon Z!"

"Impact Call!" Gao activated another one.

"Bal Saucer... Over Rush!" Bal throws his saucer as it slice Ozon Z, destroying it as Ozon B fell to the ground..

"RIP me..." Ozon B said as his spirit went to the heaven. The next match, it was Dai's turn. He brings out Jaeger's second form as the pillar of water, rising up to the Fighting Stage.

"Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger Revolted! It's a festival, a festival!"

"I call to the right! Super Sun Dragon! Balle Soleil!" Bal evolves to Balle Soleil.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Balle said, "Balle... Shine... Buster!" Balle sends his Soul Blades as it sliced on Duel Jaeger as he got destroyed. Then at the next match, it was Minako's turn.

"Go! Aria!"

"Yeah!" She spins around Gao as she attacks, "Gearwork... Tackle!" She inflicted 2 damage.

"Balle Soul Blade!" Balle attacks Minako, inflicting 3 damage. Then at the next match, it was Gaito's turn.

"Dragon Force... Style of Retaliation! Release!" Gao transforms as his life is restored by 1, "Take this! My Dragon Force!" He attacks as Gao cast Blue Dragon Shield as he gains gauge, he then raised the card.

"Dragon Force! Style of Impact! Release!" Gao transformed into his Dragon Force.

"Don't you two want to fight as well, in your hearts of hearts? Tasuku?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! You wanted to fight Gao for a while now, right? So why not get the chance to do so?" Ryuuga asked.

"We'll have many chances to Buddyfight with Gao." Tasuku said.

"And I already decided to let the others have their turn. So we'll just let them have fun." Daisuke said.

"But today might be the last time that you two can Buddyfight against Gao with Bal as his Buddy." Jack said.

"So we can't waste this opportunity for us." Ryuuga said as Tasuku and Daisuke were surprised. They looked at the match as Bal and Gao performed a Link Attack as they attacked Abygale and Gaito was dealt with 2 damage due to Penetrate.

"Gao. Let's finish him, bal!"

"Yeah! Final Phase!" Gao declared as his fist grew bigger and attacks Gaito, inflicting 4 damage.

"He clinched it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

(Gao: ?/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: ?: None/None/None)

(Gai: 0/ Item: Dragon Force/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

"He's strong. Was this defeat our destiny as well?" Gaito asked.

"The Dragon Force showdown was won by Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"Bal, bal..." Bal said happily. But then the mark on his forehead appears on his head, "It's time, bal..." Then Tasuku and Daisuke came by.

"Would you have a Buddyfight with me?" Tasuku requested,

"And me?" Daisuke requested.

"Senior Tasuku! Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Bal! Face me!" Jack said.

"And me!" Ryuuga said.

"Jack! Ryuuga!" Bal said, "Bal wants to fight too, bal! Bal was thinking about this non-stop, bal!"

"Of course, I'm up for it, too!" Gao said.

"How about you and I go against Gao together, Daisuke?" Tasuku asked.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku nodded.

"It'll be great for Gao to Buddyfight against both of us."

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded, "I'm okay with it!"

"And now it's time for the eternal rivals to face off!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize! Cross Dragoner!"

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"The joint fists! Connected hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"Buddy... Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

Later...

"Dragon Force! Style of Justice! Release!" Tasuku transforms to his Dragon Force.

'Gao...' Bal thinks. Tasuku attacks inflicting 3 damage, 'Buddyfight is very fun, bal.'

"Dragon Force! Style of Radiance! Release!" Daisuke transforms to his Dragon Force.

'What's up? We're in a middle of a Buddyfight.' Gao think. Daisuke attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

'Bal loves Buddyfight, bal.' Bal thinks. Gao and Balle performed a Link Attack, inflicting 6 damage at Tasuku, 'Bal is so glad that Bal discovered Buddyfight, bal.'

'Bal?' Gao asked as Jack attacks, inflicting 3 damage.

'Discovering Buddyfight, and become Gao's buddy...' Ryuusei attacks but Gao used Green Dragon Shield to nullify it and regain one life, 'really made Bal happy, bal!' Balle attacks at Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage as he was out. Then Balle unleashed his Impact Monster power as the match ended. The crowd cheered for Gao's victory. Gao takes Tasuku's and Daisuke's hand as they shook it.

"Gao. Thank you for everything, bal." Bal said as his mark appears on his forehead again.

"Bal!" Gao noticed the mark, "What's with that crest?" He asked.

"It's time to say goodbye, bal." It got them surprised.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Gao asked desperately.

"No." Bal shook his head, "Recently, I've been hearing a voice, bal."

"A voice?" Gao asked.

"A voice from ten thousand years in the future." Bal said as Gao was surprised, "Bal has to go, bal."

"To battle Azi Dahaka?" Gaito asked.

"In the future?" Minako asked.

"Of course, Bal has to battle Azi Dahaka in the future, bal. But the voice calling Bal is a different one, bal."

"Another voice?" Aria asked.

"Whose voice is it?" Abygale asked.

"Bal's future Buddy, bal." Bal said as Gao got surprised and everyone got surprised too, "Just like Gao and Bal were able to find each other here, someone in the future is waiting for Bal, bal."

"Bal..." Gao said.

"But Bal will never forget about Gao, bal. Jack, Ryuuga, and Abygale... And everyone else..." Bal started to cry, "Bal will never ever forget them, bal!"

"Bal..." Hanako said as everyone began to cry.

"Bal..." Ozon B said as his tears were flowing out.

"Is Bal really leaving?" Haruka asked.

"Baku dear..." Kuguru said.

"So the moment has finally arrived." Baku said as he expects the time has come. The grandma however didn't show any signs of sadness.

"Even when Bal is reborn, Bal will be sure to play Buddyfight again!" Bal said.

"That might be a problem though." Ryuuga said.

"Since we don't know if Buddyfight exist in ten thousand years in the future." Jack said.

"Then Bal will make sure it has a comeback, bal!"

"That's a good idea." Abygale said as the crest on Bal's forehead glows brightly. Gao got surprised.

"Bal!"

"Gao!" Bal and Gao run to each other as Bal jumps on him as they hugged.

"I won't ever forget you either. I'll make sure my grandkids, and their grandkids, and their grandkids... I'll make sure they all know." Gao said as he cries, "That ten thousand years from now, that an amazing dragon called Bal Dragon will revive!" Then he let go of Bal as Bal steps back a little. Bal then transforms to Balle Soleil. He slowly flies up to the sky as they all watched him. Gao runs to the spot where Balle flies away, "The time I spent with you! I had a lot of fun!" He said as Balle flew into space.

'Bal had a lot of fun too, bal. Thank you, Gao.' Gao heard Bal's voice as he wiped his tears away.

"Be sure to have loads of fun Buddyfighting in the future!" Gao yelled.

"What do you suppose the future would be if Bal gets there?" Ryuuga asked.

"Like I said, who knows... But we'll be sure to do the same later on." Daisuke said.

"You sure?"

"Of course! Everyone needs to know about Bal. That way... it'll happen again and again, forever."

* * *

In space, Balle Soleil flows into space as he reverted back into an egg for the ten thousand years slumber.

* * *

Ten thousand years later, there was a finger tap from the outside of the egg.

"I think this might be that legendary dragon's egg!" A kid said.

"No way." Another said.

"But I'm pretty sure this is the ten thousandth anniversary. Oh! It's hatching!" He said as the egg started to hatch.

"You can't put your faith in legends." The other kid said.

"You never know!"

"Are you Bal Dragon?" A kid with red hair asked.

"Bal!" Bal pops out of the egg.

* * *

Sounds of sparking fireworks pops until in the clear of smoke, the banner descended down, 'Congratulations'

"Welcome back, everyone!" Daisuke said.

"This is the final chapter for this story! Thank you all for reading it!" Ryuusei said.

"Hey, is that all you have to say?" Minako asked.

"Hey!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Tch. What a pathetic way to say that." Kiyotaka said.

"That's not true!"

Sakaki chuckled, "What an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Enough already!" Daisuke yelled.

"Sorry..." Everyone apologized.

"Anyways, the next story will be the continuation but it'll come around soon. So, I guess it'll come around when Buddyfight X season is over. Don't want to get too ahead of the series. So this is the end of the story for now. But wish us luck for the new story to come around soon. Until goodbye everyone!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


End file.
